Homework
by chOOnyOung17
Summary: I'm Kuchiki Rukia, 15 years old, a high school student...and married. Yeah, my life sucks and so is my husband. I hate him not because he's a vampire but because he always gives me...a lot of...HOMEWORK.   AU & OOC
1. Chapter 1 The First Bite

The heavy rain pounds harshly and rapidly on her skin. The droplets almost digging on the now muddy soil where her dainty feet are planted. Her heart seems to beat with the rhythm of the rain...loud, erratic and almost painful as she stares shock at the scene before them.

"Step back." the tall dark haired man says, lifting a protective arm in front of her, hiding her in his back. With her eyes still wide and her body trembling either because of the cold rain or because of fear she's not sure, she just nods and tightens her hold around the baby in her arms. "Who are you?" her husband asks the man standing a few feet away from them. His eyes glowing blood red amidst the blinding darkness around of the forest. And as a roar of thunder and lightning fall upon them, Hisana can't help but shiver at the sight of an incredibly large wolf lying dead beneath the man's feet.

"I'm asking who are you, boy?" Byakuya asks again as the man didn't reply.

"Why is it really necessary to know the name of the one who saved you? And don't call me boy cause I'm way much older than you." the guy who claims to be their savior jumps off from the wild beast's dead body and slowly walks towards them.

"Don't come any closer." Byakuya says in a cold yet very threatening tone. A few minutes earlier they were about to be eaten by a wild beast which appear to be a wolf but this guy suddenly appeared from nowhere and took down the incredibly horrifying and much stronger wolf. But even if the said man saves them, Byakuya still can put his trust on the strange boy...let alone let his guard down and risk his wife and daughter's life. "I said don't come any closer!"

"Che. You have the habit of repeating yourself, don't you?"

"Because you're not listening the first time." Byakuya retorts. "Now, I know you saved our life and I'm thankful for that. But will you please leave us?"

"Hm...not until I have a reasonable payment for saving your life." the stranger says.

Byakuya felt a slight relief but his eyes remains narrowed at the man. He slips a hand inside his coat's pocket and throws a small sack towards the man. "There. It should be enough payment. Now go and leave."

Pulling one hand out of his pocket, the young man crouches down and picks the string attached to the sack, lifting it up from the muddy ground. "What is this?"

"Money, what else." Byakuya answers haughtily and then...

His eyes narrow in annoyance as the young man starts laughing hysterically. He is laughing so hard that it's more irritating than the consistent raindrops digging in his skin.

"What so funny? Isn't it enough..? Here, take another o-"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" the young man cuts him off. His laughter dies instantly and is replace by a serious tone. "I said I need a 'reasonable' payment. I'm not talking about this shit." he tosses the bag back at the dark haired man and look past him. "Is that your wife?" he asks and Byakuya glares daggers at him.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my wife and my daughter or I'll kill you."

The young man smirks, "Haven't you heard of the saying, an eye for an eye...a tooth for a tooth?" Byakuya's eyes narrow and he pulls his wife further behind him. "It means when you take someone's life you have to pay for it with your own life. But in our case... I...saved you and thus giving you another chance at life so that means..." his eyes start to glow blood red again as he says, "I'm taking someone's life as a reward."

A loud thunder erupts with a shocking lightning ripping the dark sky and making Hisana's body to jump in fear and horror. She felt a woosh of air in front her so she instinctively tightens her hold on her baby's body but then...

"Byakuya! Our baby!" Hisana shrieks in horror and Byakuya's stoic face finally turns horrified as he sees his little daughter in the hands of the dangerous stranger. How did he do that, the couple doesn't have any idea. They knew that the guy is far from being a normal human since he's able to kill a beast with his bare hands but how did he…

"Give my daughter back, you insolent-"

"Ah ah ah! Don't say bad words. The baby can hear you, right little one?" the young man says, cooing a crying baby in his arms. "Ssh...Don't cry. I won't hurt you, don't cry." he holds the baby in both sides and lifts her to level with his eyes. But as he is about to cooed her, the baby suddenly stops crying and opens her eyes...revealing the most beautiful deep purple jewel that he had ever seen in his life. He felt his heart beats frantically, his body shivering, a bubbling stirring in his cells. His eyes glow and he suddenly felt animalistic...white sharp fangs start growing so suddenly and he starts to lose his mind.

Could it be... Is she really... Did he finally...

A low growling comes out from his throat as he inches the baby girl closer to his face. It's eyes staring innocently into his glowing ones and it makes him become wilder as her fresh scent soothes deep inside every nerve of his body and making him more animalistic.

Her blood...it's so fresh and hot. The smell is so intoxicating and driving him mad. He can't control himself anymore. He opens his mouth, revealing those sharp fangs and is about to attack the baby's young flesh but then...

He looks down and sees a silver steel being thrusts upon his abdomen.

"Let go of my daughter." The father of the incredible child says darkly, planting his sword deeper in to the man's flesh. But the cut didn't affect the stranger even a bit. He just let out an animalistic growl and pushes Byakuya away, sending the man a good two meters away before his body hits a tree.

"Byakuya!" Hisana rushes to her husband.

The stranger then pulls the sword out of his body effortlessly and tosses it away. He then lifts the baby up in arms length. The full moon emerges through the thick clouds and casts its dim ligh…forming the sillohuette of the man with a baby in his hands.

Both parents can seem to move from their spot as they see the long fangs, the bloody red eyes and the animalistic desire on the stranger's face. And as the man opens his mouth, Byakuya and Hisana can't do anything but...scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Thunders, lightning and a tremendous downpour boom around them. The wind blows violently. It's like dooms day is finally here to purify the good and send them to heaven and punish the bad and burn them in hell.

Trembling, Hisana and Byakuya look up as the stranger walks towards them. "Here." the man says, carefully handing the child back to her mother. Hisana reaches up and cradles her daughter on her arms protectively. She quickly checks on her baby and her eyes widen as what she see. There, on her baby's left chest, a deep bite mark wounds the child's flesh. But what's confusing is...there is no blood coming out of the wound. She checks on her child's breathing and lets out a shaky and relieve breath as she realizes that her baby is alive and just fell asleep.

"Don't worry, she's alive." the stranger says.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Byakuya asks, still crouching on the ground because of a slightly broken rib courtesy of the inhuman boy.

"I just marry your daughter."

Another thunder claps errupt.

"What do you-"

"Your daughter...she's my destined mate. The mark on her chest goes deep inside her heart. I've put that mark on her so she's mine now."

"Are you out of your mind? My daughter is just one year old. She's-"

"Take care of her." the stranger says, ignoring Byakuya's protests. "I'll come back to take her with me after 10 years."

"No! You will not have my daughter." Byakuya says firmly.

The stranger smirks and turns his back on them. "You can't do that. You'll give her to me whether you like it or not." he pauses as he starts to feel the pain of his wound in his abdomen. He holds on to that open and bloody wound as he continues, "When I bit your daughter, I put special venom on her blood. The venom will last up to ten years and only I can sip that venom out. So hiding and running away from me is impossible."

"You bastard!" Byakuya tries to stand up but he fumbles back down on the mud.

"Byakuya!" Hisana reaches up and cradles her husband, sobbing silently and trying to take the situation as calm as she can. "If you didn't come back, then my daughter will die?" she asks softly. Though the situation of her only daughter is very hard for her to accept, Hisana is still gentle and nice.

The stranger turns at the mother over his shoulder. Somehow, his expression becomes soft and gentle too. "I'll come back for her, no matter what...I swear to my soul."

Hisana gasps deeply but then a long and calm sigh escapes her lips and she's able to give the stranger a small smile. "Alright. We will wait for you."

"Hisana-" Byakuya protested, but his wife pats him and smile, meaning that it has been decided. Byakuya's jaw sets firmly and he lets out a controlled sigh. Then the couple turns as the stranger starts to leave. "Wait!" Byakuya calls out and the stranger turns at them. "However insolent and arrogant you are, I still wants to say... Thank you for saving us, boy."

"It's not boy." the stranger leaps up to a tall tree. Turning over his shoulder, he looks at the baby's sleeping form and smirks. "It's... Kurosaki, Ichigo."

**...V...  
><strong>

**HOMEWORK  
><strong>

**by chOOnyOunG17  
><strong>

**I don't own Bleach  
><strong>

**...V...**

14 years later...

THWAK!

"Ouch!" a fifteen year old girl yelps as a dusty eraser bar connects on her forehead. She hisses and rubs the abuse spot before turning angrily at the person standing in front of their classroom.

"Sleeping in my class again... Kuchiki Rukia?"

She sticks her chin up and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Every heads in the room are turning back and forth and back and forth as another teacher-student bout interrupts their class discussion.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am... Fine! I am sleeping! But that's because your class is so boring!"

Loud gasps escape the students mouth as they stares at the petite girl...shock at what she just said. with a scolw on his face, the teacher crosses his arms and simply points a finger at the door. "In the corridor... Now."

Groaning loudly, Rukia shoots her teacher a deadly glare before stomping towards the door. She will be standing at the corridor...again.

'Yeah, that's what you get for being honest, Kuchiki.' She closes the door behind her and leans at the wall next to it.

_'Life's sucks. Why would knowing the squareroot of a certain shit be of any importance anyway when all I have to do is give a yen when buying a dumpling? If ever the dumpling man told that a piece of dumpling costs a squareroot of the derivative of the limit of x as x goes to infinity... I swear I'm gonna kill him and stick him to death!'_

Sigh.

She pushes herself off the wall and walks towards the window. She slides open one window, lean down the sill and looks up at the sky.

_'Hmm...The sky is clear today so I think it's going to rain.' _she chuckles_. 'Why did I say that? Because that's the way life is...ironic.' _

She stretches her arms and takes in a deep breath._  
><em>

_'Oh by the way, my name __is Kuchiki Rukia. I'm 15 years old, a high school student...and married.' _

She places her elbow on the window sill and prompts her chin on his palm as she continues to stare at the cloudless sky.

_'Yes, I'm a wife now. I was married when I was just 10. Ha! How was that for early marriage... Anyways, my mother told me that it's a Kuchiki tradition so I don't argue with that anymore. And besides I grew up having a weird life...a weird family...and an even weird husband. Yeah, he sucks! And he's a vampire... Yes, a V-A-M-PIRE. I told you I have the weirdest life in the whole world. But the real reason why he sucks is because... My vampire husband also happens to be...'_

_y homeroom teacher.'  
><em>

She smirks.

_'My real name is Kurosaki Rukia...and welcome to my world.'_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! ^^<strong>

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**


	2. Chapter 2 Wow

Woah! Hey wait people... seriously! When I opened my account yesterday, I was so suprised to see a lot of reviews, story and favorites alerts for this story! i mean, are you serious? Tell you something... last week I told my friend TruanPony that I had a migraine and the result of that headache is this... an Ichiruki Vampire Fic. I told her that I just like to write and post this so I won't lose the idea because I'm still working on my first story (FULL HOUSE)...but when you guys gave me 22 reviews in my first crap I mean chap! WOW! I just realize that migraine is universal! Hahaha!

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING THIS FIC! IT'S REALLY A SURPRISE FOR ME!** And because of that I decided to write and post this one earlier than planned. But this chap is somewhat like the first one...just telling somethig more about the story. But don't worry, because of your warm support I already had the third chapter and it's about how Ichigo and Rukia first met... I'll post it soon (but that's if you want it).

**Warning!** **THIS FIC HAS MAJOR OOCness!**

* * *

><p><strong>Homework<strong>

**Chapter 2 WOW!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?"<p>

"Ssh! This will work just fine. Just make sure you won't look or sound suspicious, okay? This mission depends on your performance, Deputy. So set your gear up and launch acting mode!"

"Aye, aye captain!"

The two girls nod in determination as they peek through the wall and wait for a certain someone.

"Oh! Target spotted."

"Okay, prepare for combat."

"Roger!"

The two girls move away from the wall as their tall orange haired teacher emerges from the faculty room and is now walking their way.

"So Kurosaki-kun, how is your class doing?" an auburn haired professor asks her co-teacher as they walk side by side down the hallway.

"Ah, they're pretty good, though some are still lazy to deal with our lesson since school year has just begun." The orange haired, tall, tan and handsome teacher says nonchalantly.

Though the man isn't angry or mad, a fixed scowl is on his manly features which most of his female co-faculty members find very hot and sexy. The teacher is quiet popular to both teachers and students especially women because of his handsome, charming and very manly feature...not to mention his godly body.

Yes, aside from being a homeroom teacher, the orange haired man is also a swimming instructor. Oh yeah as in swimming-just trunks and naked chest-instructor.

Whew!

But with all those perfections, Kurosaki Ichigo has a very private and dark kept secret... No, no, no... He's not just a vampire, but...a MARRIED vampire!

What?

Ichigo Kurosaki has been married to a woman-er-girl, a 15 year old to be exact. He married his wife when she was just one year old then remarries her formally (and secretly)when she was 10.

Too young, huh?

But age doesn't matter to him. He himself is a century old man but his feature remains just what he wants it to be. At first, his reason for marrying the girl is because she is his destined mate.

Vampires need to find their destined mate in order for them to survive. Because if a vampire is dying or needs a supply of human blood, their mate's blood is the only one who can save them. Their mates are like blood bank…though it's up to them if they want to stick with their mate or not. That is their decision. And Ichigo had his near death experience already...he was just saved by a human blood. And that was the first time he tasted his wife's blood.

But will save that story for later. For the meantime...

"Ah Kurosaki-kun?" The auburn haired teacher asks again as they round the corner. "Do you have...I mean are you busy this weekend?"

"Hm?" Ichigo pauses on his track and turns at the female co-teacher.

"I-I just... I just want to ask if you could help me...with my lesson plan for next week. Do you think you could...come to my place?"

"Ahm..." before he could say his answer, Ichigo suddenly gets distracted.

"Oh Rukia, you're too nice and dedicated to your study!" Momo says loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear. And good enough, their target hears her and he and his co-teacher are now looking and listening to them. Since Rukia has her back at the two teachers, Momo is the one giving her signals. And with very 'noticeable' thumbs up from Momo, Rukia knows that they catch the attention of their target.

But remind her to hit Momo later for that stupid thumb up, okay?

Momo fakes an admiring smile before she continues. "You are a very good student and you're so...ahm..."

"Passionate." Rukia dictates between gritted teeth.

"Yeah, passionate for your work!"

Make that two hits for Momo.

"Haay..." Momo fakes a sigh. "Your guardian, **whoever he is**, should be proud of you because you're choosing to do extra reading instead of going to the arcade with me. You are a very good girl."

"I know." Rukia says, with a humble (fake) tone. "I wish I could join you Momo but I really have to do a research on the library for our Math homework tomorrow. I think I'll stay there until 6 so I won't be catching up on you 'cause I need to go home after that."

"Ooh..." Momo sighs with a fake admiration on her face. "Okay, Rukia. Maybe you can come with me next time!"

"I'll try Momo. I'll try."

The girls hug dramatically, whispering to each other before finally pulling away. Momo waves goodbye and Rukia waves back happily. When Momo is out of sight, Rukia turns and starts walking nonchalantly at the corridor.

"Oh that's Kuchiki-san, right?" the busty orange haired teacher asks as she watches the petite student walking down the stairs. "I always knew she is such a sweet girl. I'm surprise she's getting serious at her studies now. Ne, Kurosaki-kun...she belongs to your class right..? Ah...Kurosaki-kun?" the female teacher asks with a confused face as Ichigo remains staring at Rukia's direction...somehow his scowl looks deeper and his face has a grimace expression.

"Ah, Kurosaki-ku-"

"Excuse me, Inoue-san. But I have to go now," Ichigo says with his eyes remain gazing ahead.

"O-Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Inoue says, smiling sweetly up at...no one. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun?" she blinks and finds the orange haired teacher already heading towards the stairs. She raises her hands and waves at the man's retreating form. "Bye, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Sssh! No yelling on the corridor!" an old female teacher who came out of nowhere scolds Inoue.

Inoue scratches her head and smiles sheepishly at the old woman. "Oops! Sorry...hehe."

**...V...**

At the school backyard...

"Is it clear?"

"Aah..." a girl scans the backyard first before nodding at her partner. "All clear."

"Yosh! Let's go, Momo!"

"Hai!"

"On the count of three..."

Rukia and Momo pose on their running stance.

"One..."

Rukia's eyes narrow.

"Two..."

While Momo...ah never mind.

"Three!"

The duo bolts full speed towards the small gate on the back of their school building. Momo is the first one to reach the gate and she climbs quickly on the metal, Rukia follows shortly after her. And as Momo struggles hard to lift her foot on the other side of the gate, Rukia nonchalantly pulls the 'unlocked' gate, open it and step outside.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Momo whines while still sitting awkwardly on top of the gate.

"You should've check on it first, before you go Ninja your way up there." Rukia says, helping her friend to get down from the said gate.

5 minutes later...

The two girls are staring at each other and...

**"We did it!"** they cheer, hugging and congratulating their selves for that successful escape. Though, classes for the day is finished, the two girls still have to use the back gate because...

"Ichigo surely thinks that I'm studying at the library. Ha! Score one for the wife!" Rukia boasts, sticking up her chin.

Momo squeals in excitement, "Now we can go to the arcade without worrying about your husband. We'll play all we want. And oh, let's try the karaoke booth 'cause I feel like singing and dancing today... " Momo's voice trails off as they starts walking towards the street. "Ne, Rukia let's buy the friendship hair band today!" Momo suggests as they rounded a corner. "I'll pick the bear ears while you'll get your bunny ears, what do you say?"

"Hell yeah! We are dashing up that store!" Rukia beams and gives Momo a high five.

"Yeah!"

Rukia grins at her friend. Momo is her best friend, her bff, her partner in crime. They are like sisters. They think alike, they speak alike and they act alike. Being her only friend, Rukia shares her secrets to Momo and vice versa. They know everything about each other...everything! Even about Rukia being married to their vampire teacher. Momo is one of the few people who knows of their marriage.

The two girls share and help each other every time. So whenever Rukia needs to escape his husband, Momo is always her apprentice in that mission.

"Wait! Rukia, do you have enough money today? Cause I just have a little...my mother cuts my allowance this year."

Rukia smirks then pulls out something from her skirt. "Don't worry Momo. I have a 'lot' to spend today." she says, waving a blue card on her hand.

"Ah! Is that..? You mean..?"

"Aha...I have Ichigo's MasterCard. I sneaked in to his room last night and borrowed it from him."

"You borrow it from him?"

"Not really." she cocks her head on the side. "I stole it!"

Momo gasps, "You stole it?"

Rukia sticks two fingers up in a peace sign before tilting her head proudly and says, "Am I amazing or what? In other words, success!"

Momo's eyes twinkle in admiration for her best friend...then her expression suddenly changes into something akin to horrified as she stares past her friend. But Rukia doesn't notice it. With her eyes close and head held high, she turns on her heel and continues boasting her crime. "That sleepyhead, I even stepped and broke his pen last night but he still didn't wake up. With his MasterCard, I now have all the money in the-oofh!" Her face bumps into a hard and warm surface and she quickly cups her nose. "Ouch! Watch where you-" she looks up and her eyes widen in horror. "I-Ichigo?"

Wearing his deepest scowl, Ichigo snatches the card from his young wife and sticks it back in his pocket. He then turns at Momo and the glare in his eyes is enough to frighten the girl and makes her leave...voluntarily.

"A-Ah... Oh I still have something to do with my Mom now so I need to go...bye Rukia. Bye Kurosaki-sensei!" Momo says then dashes away from the couple hurriedly.

_'Thanks Momo...you're the best.'_ Rukia says to herself as she watches her best friend's retreating form. She sighs loudly before turning at her teacher** slash** husband.

"You decided to play an acting role this time huh?" Ichigo asks, scowl fixed on his face. "You even made a script...going and staying at the library 'til 6? Well, for your information young woman, the library closes at 5. And one more thing... I didn't give any homework for tomorrow."

Ichigo finishes and starts walking ahead, slinging his bag on his shoulder, and stuffing his other hand in his pocket. Rukia grimaces at him and follows his trail. "You know I'm not going to let you get away with this one." Rukia frowns and makes faces as Ichigo continues his lecture. "Stealing is bad...even a 5 year old kid knows it." Rukia rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue at him but his husband suddenly turns and catches her. "You're getting worse now, Rukia. It's not funny anymore. You're grounded for a week." he declares earning a gasp of disbelief from his childish wife.

"What?"

"Oh did I say one week? Sorry, make that two weeks."

"No! That's unfair! You can't do that to me!"

"Yes I can... And oh I remember you saying about stepping and breaking my- Wait! What pen?" he asks, alarm in his tone. Rukia didn't answer him and just remains frowning. "Don't say..." his eyes widen. "The pen that Inoue-san gave me as a birthday gift. Is that it?"

"Hmph!" Rukia turns away stubbornly.

"Uugh...don't you know how much that pen costs?"

"No, there wasn't a price tag in it." Rukia says sarcastically.

"Urgh...that's it! Make that one month. You're grounded for one whole month!"

"No way! No way! No way in hell I'm letting you ground me for a month and even a day! No way!" Rukia yells earning a strange and curious gazes from the people on the streets. Ichigo notices the attention Rukia is getting so he tugs on her arm and tries to pull her away. But his stubborn and childish little wife refuses to go with him and to his utter horror, Rukia starts...

Her acting.

"Oh why? Oh why do I have to suffer from all of this?" she cries out dramatically with matching fake tears running down her face. Ichigo panics as people are now looking and whispering about them. He tries pulling his wife away but Rukia grabs on to a post and hugs it as she resumes her poor girl act. "Oh Kami, why is this man so cruel to me! I'm a very good girl to him but he still punishes me..."

"Rukia, what the-"

"I cook, I clean the house, I do the dishes and wash, iron and fold his clothes... I do everything for him but he still wants to punish me!"

Loud sympathetic gasps escape their audience's mouth as they starts murmuring and sending weird and accusing glares at Ichigo. "Rukia, stop this. Dammit." Ichigo hisses between gritted teeth as he tries to pull her away again.

"No! No... I will never be happy in my life. All I want is to have a normal and happy teenage life but he's taking that away from me! Waaahuhuhu..!"

That earns another loud gasps.

"Ahehe... Don't listen to her. She's just practicing her script for her role playing." Ichigo explains to their audiences, smiling sheepishly as Rukia continue to sob louder.

"Oh how I wanted to see the sunshine! The birds and the bees and..." Rukia resumes, holding up an arm as if reaching for the sky.

A nerve pops in his head before he leans towards his wife's ear and hisses. "Rukia, stop this shit right now or I'll burn down every piece of that chappy shit you have in the house."

Rukia suddenly pauses with her speech and shoots a deathly glare towards her husband. "Don't you dare." she hisses. But Ichigo returns her glare with a matching 'Try-me' smirk. Both of them are sending electric bolts through their glares and the people around them watch expectantly.

After a while, Rukia finally snaps her gaze away and declaims, "Romeo oh Romeo.  
>..where art though, my Romeo!"<p>

The crowd blinks as Rukia pulls both end of her skirt and bows princess style and smiles gracefully at them and asks, "How was that?"

An old lady suddenly claps and the rest followed her, congratulating and praising the petite girl's acting skills. "Thank you... Thank you... Oh you're so sweet. Thank you..." Rukia smiles and waves at the crowd like she wins an Oscar's. Ichigo grimaces at her then sighs in relief before walking away. With one final bow, Rukia then waves goodbye and runs after her husband slowing only to remain walking behind him.

_'Pss! Moron...'_ Rukia thought as she frowns at Ichigo's back. Ichigo stops abruptly and Rukia's face bumps on his lean back again. "Oof! Hey, don't do that when someone's-"

"Rukia..." Ichigo interrupts.

"What?" she asks irritated, rubbing her nose. Then her eyes widen as Ichigo looks at her over his shoulder with that familiar smirk on his face. "No way!" she groans and dashes up along the side road.

"Five minutes, Rukia! Five minutes!" Ichigo yells as his wife runs for dear life.

"That asshole." Rukia groans as she rounds a corner and pick up her speed.

She knew that smirk pretty well. It's a challenging smirk. It says that a bet is on. He says five minutes... Rukia has to make it to their house before the time expires. And when she doesn't...well a household chore is waiting for her. Yeah, Ichigo likes to do this whenever she had done something bad... It might seem like a little game but actually it's his way of punishing her. Yeah, talk about being a sadist.

At least, he's giving her a chance to avoid her punishment. That's if she won at his challenge.

**..****.V…**

"I MADE IT!" the front door of their house bursts open, revealing a panting and disheveled Rukia.

"Five..." Ichigo greets as he sits on the couch and starts loosening his tie. "You're five seconds late. You'll do the dishes for a week." he finishes, removing his tie and tossing it aside before he proceeds on removing his shoes.

Rukia gapes at him. "What? What do you mean do the dishes for a week?"

"You heard me...do the dishes for a week or be grounded for a month." he gets off the couch and walks towards his bedroom, unbuttoning his polo shirt.

"But that's unfair!" Rukia protests as she follows him in his room. "You can't do this to me, Ichigo. It's-"

"It should be your duty Rukia. We don't have to even put it in a bet in the first place." he removes his shirt and tosses it in his bed. He steps towards his dresser as he continues, "Stop being so childish. You're married now young woman, so don't act like you're being abuse by doing a household chore."

Rukia heaves a furious breath and stomps towards him. She places one hand on her waist and then jabs a finger on his chest like a nagging wife. "Listen to me Mr. Kurosaki... I am not a maid and I will never be, okay? I am a Kuchiki heiress and if my father knows that you're making me do household chores then I'm sure he'll-"

"Going to sue me and get me in jail. Yeah right." Ichigo finishes her words, rolling his eyes after.

Being married with Rukia for 5 years, Ichigo is now used to her whinings and repetitive threats. Actually, she's like her father. They both have the habit of repeating themselves.

"Hmp! Glad you know...so that means that I-"

"Have to do the dishes for one week."

"Uugh...why do you always have to butt in. Ichigo, I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes you are, Rukia." he pulls a shirt from his dresser and turns at his wife. "Do the dishes or be grounded for a month?" he asks, staring at her eyes seriously. Rukia stares back at him stubbornly...she won't let this one end without a fight and he knows it. So now it's time to make it easier for the both of them. Ichigo smirks and steps closer to his stubborn wife. "Okay, you don't have to do the dishes and you won't be grounded for a month either. But in one condition..." He says huskily as he stops right in front of her...half naked. Rukia's brows crease as she tilts her head to meet the eyes of her tall husband. Her annoyance occupies her sense that's why she didn't notice the sexiness being serve in front of her.

"And what is it?" she asks but Ichigo just smirks sexily and leans down at her. "I'm asking you what is it?"

There! Like father like daughter.

A vein pops in her head as her husband didn't answer her question. She groans then yells at his face. "Spit it out already!"

"Kiss me."

Her eyes widen. "Wha-What?"

"I said... Kiss me." Ichigo repeats then winks at her. With that malicious gesture, the young wife finally notices that a half-naked husband is hovering dangerously close to her. She feels his body heat and... What the hell? He's boxers is the only thing left on him. "C'mon baby, just one kiss."

Rukia turns beat red instantly and being a 15-year-old-virgin-wife that she is, she shrieks in embarrassment, "Ichigo, you jeeeeerk!" She dashes out towards her bedroom and slams the door behind her leaving Ichigo grinning widely at his room.

Score one for the husband.

That would be 1-1 now.

**...V...**

That night on Rukia's bedroom...

Scratching a random itch on her head, Rukia scowls as she still tries to figure out how to find the value of x.

_'Stupid x. Why do __you have to be always missing!'_

She groans and scribbles a certain number on her note irritated. "There." she says passing her note to the person sitting beside her.

"That's wrong. Try again." Ichigo says pushing the note back to his student/wife who groans whiningly and buries her face on her arms.

"I don't know the answer Ichigo, why don't you just tell me."

"No, you have to know how it's done. C'mon Rukia I've already shown you the solution. Just follow the pattern then you'll get it this time."

"I can't."

"You can, you're just lazy."

Rukia turns her head towards him. "Because I'm tired and I want to go to bed now."

Ichigo stares at her for a moment then sighs in defeat. "Alright...you go to your bed now. But be sure not to fall asleep on class again, okay?"

Rukia nods and walks towards her bed sleepily. She pulls the covers up and tucks herself on her bed. "Goodnight, Ichigo." she mumbles.

Ichigo watches as she yawns and shifts on her bed until she finally drifts off to sleep. He fixes her stuff on her study table and turn off the lights, leaving only the rabbit themed rotating bed side lamp to glow around her room...projecting rabbit, stars, hearts and moon figures on the walls.

Ichigo then steps towards her bed and pull her rabbit themed blankets up to her shoulder before tucking a stray of hair away from her face.

A smile curves on his lips as he watches her peaceful face...

Being married to a young and stubborn girl is a pain in the ass especially when that young and stubborn girl's name is Rukia. Plus! Being a spoiled brat... Rukia is surely a major task to handle. But Ichigo can't say that he regrets marrying this girl. Because this girl...this young, playful, stubborn, spoiled and rich Daddy's little girl is the same girl that prolong his life.

It's been 5 years since they got married and 5 years since his life changes.

And 5 years since that night...the night, Rukia saves his life.

**…v...v…v…v...v...v…v…**

**Trivia!**

Rukia married Ichigo when she was 10 years old. Their first kiss happened during their traditional wedding in Seireitei (Rukia's hometown). But even if they are married and live in the same house for 5 years, they kiss seldom. But thsat 'seldom' occasion is so…hmm (see Rukia's reaction). They are also sleeping in different bedrooms...and will only sleep together as a couple when Rukia becames 18 years old.

And of course! Byakuya is the one responsible for this set up. Haha! Go Daddy Bya! :P

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC (FULL HOUSE)**

**I'll update Full House next week!**

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**


	3. Chapter 3 The day my life began

**Frustration #1:** The world witnessed a total lunar eclipse coinciding with a full moon. In the Philippines, Filipinos watch the eclipse on June 16, 2011. It lasted for 100 minutes, which was the longest total lunar eclipse in 11 years. Too bad I didn't even caught a glimpse of it! I'm snoring like hell on my bed when it happened... T_T

**Frustration #2:** Miley Cyrus had a party in our country (Philippines) last night. Again, too bad I wasn't able to watch the concert... T.T sniffs!

**Frustration #3:** And the worst of all! Rukia has been missing in the manga for almost 7 months! Aah..! I MISS HER! RUKIAAAAAA..! ToT

Sorry for the false update the other day! I'm really sorry I have to edit it again, that's why...

And it's my first time wrting a supernatural fic so please excuse the lameness in the action scene.

**MAJOR OOCness!**

* * *

><p>A pair of red eyes glow against the dark night. Its beholder stands still on top of the post with the glowing full moon on the background. His bright hair sways along with the whistling midnight breeze. His face calm and patient as he stares intently at the petite figure through the open window of her bedroom.<p>

For 10 years...

He's been searching and patiently waiting but right now...

A smirk curves on his lips as he leaps off the post and says,

"It's time."

**...V...**

**Homework**

**Chapter 3 The day my life began**

**I don't own Bleach**

**...V...**

Shifting on her bed, Rukia moans and opens one eye sleepily. She scratches a random itch on her face before swinging one leg off the bed and pushing herself up lazily.

Midnight visits are Rukia's worst enemy during bed time.

The 10-year-old girl yawns loudly and starts walking towards her bathroom... With half-lidded to almost closed eyes, Rukia manages to get inside her bathroom...too lazy to even switch the lights on. She pulls down her rabbit themed pajamas and slumps her butt unceremoniously on the toilet bowl. She yawns and shuts her eyes close as she begins releasing the excess fluids from her tiny body. After a while, her hands search blindly for the toilet paper on her side but before she could reach the holder...

"Here."

"Oh, Thanks." Rukia mumbles groggily after '**someone hands her the tissue paper**'.

Her eyes snap fully open and... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!"

The loud scream of her daughter passes through theopen window of Byakuya and Hisana's bedroom, rattling the peacefulness around the whole Kuchiki household. In an instant, hurried footsteps follow...all heading to the heiress' bedroom door. Byakuya, the head of the family, is the first one to reach the stairs to her daughter's room, Hisana, Chad and two other guards trailing behind him. And as Byakuya reaches the said room, he busts open the door not caring if it got wreck or broken. "Rukia, what's-" he gasps, eyes wide, shock as he gets frozen on his spot.

"Long time no see." the familiar boy greets him, slumping Rukia over his shoulder and stepping on the window sill.

"Dad!"

"Y-You..." Byakuya stutters, Hisana and three other men also stands frozen behind him.

The familiar boy smirks, "Yeah, I'll bring her back in the morning."

"What?"

"Ja ne!"

"Hey! Wait!"

"Dad! Help meeeee...!"

"Wait! Rukia!"

"Daaaaad..!" Rukia's loud shriek echoes all throughout the Kuchiki manor and around the forest that surrounds it. Her voice quickly fades hinting that she is now far from them. Byakuya rushes back to their bedroom and bursts open his cabinet. He scowls and grabs his sword before turning to leave. But Hisana blocks the doorway,

"Byakuya..."

"Hisana, I'm going after them. Chad will come with me."

"Byakuya, you won't find them. The forest is too dangerous and besides he says that he'll bring her back in the morning."

"Hisana, how could trust him? That boy is not a human and he has taken Rukia with him. Who knows what that insolent boy will do to our daughter!"

"He won't hurt our daughter, Byakuya so just stay here and we'll wait for them."

"What? I'm not gonna sit here and wait while my daughter is on the hands of a monster, Hisana you know it."

The wife sighs then stares back at her husband with a determined look on her face. "Fine... Then I'll come with you."

"What?"

**...V...**

"Daaaaad..! Dad, help meeee..!"

"Your dad can't hear you anymore so-"

"Daaaad..! Daddyyyy...! Daaaaaadd...!"

"C'mon sweetie, stop-"

"DAAAAAAAAAADDD...!"

Ichigo cringes as the girl screams on his ear, blowing off his hair and making him almost loses his footings on the tree. "Will you shut up already!"

"Nooo! Bring me back home, you monster! Bring me back home! I said home! Home! Ho-umfh!" Rukia's tantrums are silence as a large hand covers her mouth. Then everything went so fast, that the next thing she knew she is being pinned against a tree and a frightening man with red glowing eyes glaring hungrily at her. His face a few inches from hers.

Rukia sucks in a breath under his hand, her whole body trembles involuntarily. Her eyes are wide while the red glowing ones narrow into slits. Her wide gaze fixed on the man's face as she remains still against him. The two stay like that for a moment.

After 10 years, this is just the second time that he sees her eyes. Those glowing deep purple jewels of her that shines beautiful against the moonlight. Ichigo can't help but be mesmerize by those eyes. He feels so lucky to have such abeautiful eyed mate. Her blood smells so good too... He had a small taste of it before but now he wants to taste it again. He wonders how mature her taste now is...like a wine being kept to perfection. He'll sip it first then suck...he'll suck hard and harder and harder until her knees buckle with the sensation. Then he'll pull away right after he licks the juicy blood off her skin. Then...

His lustful desire trails off and his face starts moving closer to her neck unconciously. But by panic instinct, Rukia swings her leg up and kneed his 'precious' spot. "Aakh!" Ichigo yelps, hands move down to cup his abused groin making him loose his hold on her. Loosing her support, Rukia's foot slides from the branch, she looses balance and falls off the tall tree. And as she falls down, the last thing she sees is a pair of glowing red eyes ...then darkness follows as she falls unto unconciousness.

**.V.**

"Mmm..." a soft moan escapes her lips as she opens her eyes. She blinks her grogginess away and sits up slowly. "Where...where am I?" she mumbles, looking around her. When she sees the forest, she remembers everything quickly and she gasps. She feels someone staring at her from behind so she turns around swiftly.

"Hi."

Rukia's eyes widen, she gasps and crawls away. "Aaaaah...stay away from me!"

"Hey."

"Stay away from me!"

"Hey wait! I-" Ichigo pauses as the young girl picks up a stick and starts hitting him.

Thwak! Thwak!

"Die! Die! You monster kidnapper! Die..!"

Thwak! Thawk! Thwak!

"Die! Die! I said dieeee...! "

Snap!

Ichigo raises an eyebrow. "Are you done?"

Panting, Rukia gapes as her weapon (lame stick) snaps into two. She searches frantically for another one but before she could crawl away again, Ichigo grabs one of her ankle and holds her in place. "Stop it! You won't kill me so stop your tantrums already." he says with a scowl in his face. But Rukia still wiggles from his light grasp and manages to retrieve her legs before crawling away again. She scoots behind a large tree but as she leans against the trunk, she jumps in surprise when she sees him already kneeling beside her. "Aah..!"

"Wait!" Ichigo stops her, pressing both hands on either side of her, boxing her inside and trapping her body between him and the tree. He stares deeply in to her eyes. Seeing the look of fear on her face, Ichigo's expression softens. "I won't hurt you, I promise." he starts. "I'm sorry about earlier though. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry, okay?" Still trembling, Rukia swallows her sob and tries to calm herself. She stares at him for a little longer before she nods at him. Ichigo smiles softly at her. He removes his arms away and sits down in front of her. Rukia watches his every move attentively, not letting her guards down. Ichigo grins at her but Rukia scowls in return.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" she asks with her low and almost boyish tone. But Ichigo didn't answer, he just cocks his head on the side and keeps staring at her as if studying her features. And being an impatient young girl, Rukia groans in irritation and yells at him, "Did you hear me? I'm asking who are you and what do you want from me?"

Ichigo smirks, "So you got your father's trait, huh."

"What?"

"But you look very much like your mother."

"Hey mister, are you some kind of a psychopath kidnapper or what?"

Ichigo chuckles, "You're cute. I like it... Anyway, I'm your husband."

Rukia's jaw drops.

What. In. The. Hell?

"We were married when you're just an infant. No, actually it was just a marking. I just marked you as mine so no one can have you anymore. It's a vampire ritual and..." Ichigo resumes while Rukia remains gaping at him.

'What is wrong with this man? Husband? Married? Marking and vampire?'

"Wait! Wait! Hu-wait..!" Rukia interrupts, holding her hands in front. "What the hell are you talking about? Is it me or are you really a psychopath kidnapper?"

Ichigo frowns, "I'm telling the truth. Okay, I'll make it simplier, I am a vampire and you are my mate."

Rukia gapes at him for a while then she starts pulling her hair from side to side. "Oh pah-lease! Angel of dreams, I promise to always pray before going to bed now. So will you please wake me up from this crazy dream?"

Ichigo scowls, "You're not dreaming, sweetie. This is real. How do you explain me flying from one tree to another. No human can do that."

Rukia looks at him for a second then she clasps both hands together and starts praying.

Ichigo ignores her and continues his story. "I once saved your parents."

"Our father who are in heaven..."

"I saw your family in the forest. They are about to be eaten by our mortal enemy."

"Your kingdom come and your will be done..."

"I almost kill your father back there."

"...our daily bre-" her head snaps at him.

"But luckily he just had a broken rib." he says nonchalantly.

"What did you say?"

**...V...Flashback...V...**

"Dad, what happened? Are you alright?" the little girl rushed to her father side as her mother assisted the man to lie down on the bed.

"It's alright Rukia. Daddy just had a little back ache."

"Back ache? How come? Daddy's the strongest man on earth!"

Hisana chuckled, "Yes, Daddy's the strongest. But a young boy once beat up your daddy and you'll gonna meet him soon."

"Hisana!"

The woman smiled at her husband, "It's alright Byakuya. Rukia will meet him soon anyway."

"Who is he? Who are you talking about Mom?"

"Mom's talking about the boy who beat up Dad's ass." Hisana chuckled as she received a glare from her husband and a confused look from her daughter**.**

**...V...End...V...**

Rukia's eyes widen. "So that's you! You're the one that Mom's talking about!"

"So your mother already told you about me, huh?"

"How dare you hurt my father! I'm going to avenge him!" Rukia grabs another stick though it's thicker this time and even has a pointed end. "Haaaagh! Ya! Ya! Haaagh..!" Rukia growls as she swings the stick towards him. But the vampire dodges her lame attacks effortlessly. Rukia aims for his head but Ichigo ducks and his face appears a few inches from her.

"You like to play too much, don't you?" he asks smugly making Rukia blush and get angrier. She swings her stick higher and aims to hit his head again but the vampire disappears from her sight. "Don't worry. I'll play with you every night once we get married."

Rukia shudders when she feels him standing very close behind her. His hot breath brushing against her skin as he whisphers those words on her ears. She spins around but he's gone again. She looks up and finds him standing arrogantly on the branch of a tall tree. Ichigo places his hands on his pocket and cocks his head on the side. "What sweetheart...tired already?"

Rukia huffs furiously, "You monster..."

Ichigo smirks as if enjoying the sight of her furious face. He finds her so cute. Back when he was still a human, he prefers tall, sexy, curvaceous and big chested girls. But as he looks at his little mate right now, his preferences change somehow. Rukia has small chest, she's small and thin but the fact that the tiny girl is still a cute and innocent 10 year old girl...it makes him more excited, since she still has to grow.

Plus, her blood. Her blood smell so good, it's addicting, it's like a century old wine or something. Just the smell of her blood is enough to drive him mad, he wonders how much more when he digs his sharp fangs into that creamy flesh and suck on-

Tuk!

A stone hits Ichigo on the shoulder, snapping him from his desireful thoughts.

"Didn't you hear me?" Rukia yells.

Ichigo's scowl deepens, "No."

"I said, if you're a vampire then why aren't you eating me?"

"I'm a vampire, not a cannibal."

Rukia grimaces at his smart retort but she won't give up. She has a plan on how to get and lure him so she have to try again. "Alright you're not a cannibal. But I'm still not convinced that you are a vampire." His brows crease while Rukia continues."Vampires suck blood, right? So why aren't you sucking mine?"

His eyes narrow and in a flash, he is standing right in front of her making her take a step back instinctively. Ichigo's eyes start to glow again. "You really want me to  
>do that?" he asks huskily, his expression changes in an instant. Hunger and raw excitement fills his senses right now because of that innocent dare of her.<p>

Rukia gulps as she stares back at him, trying to look brave and unafraid. She tightens her hold on the pointed stick that she's hiding on her back. She takes a deep breath and meets his gaze. "Yes, if you are a vampire you'll suck my blood and drink it." she dares. Ichigo starts stepping closer and Rukia remains on her spot. Their eyes fix on each other...as if the other will disappear with just a blink of an eye.

_'Closer. C'mon, come a little bit closer you arrogant monster.'_ Rukia thought as the vampire steps towards her.

And when the man stops just a few inches away from her, Rukia tilts her head on the side and yank her collar slightly. She doesn't know why but somehow she doesn't feel any threat from him. She doesn't know if it's trust or gut instinct but something tells her that this man will not hurt or harm her. But still...

Ichigo's eyes glower at the sight of her creamy neck...the exact spot where he wants to taste her.

"C'mon...prove it." Rukia surprises her by grabbing both of her shoulder and pulling her up and closer. Rukia gulps but waits patiently for the right moment. Ichigo meowls under his throat and opens his mouth slowly revealing those white sharp fangs. His face then starts moving closer...and closer...and closer to her mate's neck until...

"Che. Nice try."

Rukia's eyes are wide as she stares up at him. Her hand was caught in the air by a smirking vampire. She plans to make him come to her then stabs him at the back before he could bite her. Unknown to her, the vampire is fully aware of her plans.

"I told you already," he says, snatching the stick from her grasp and throwing it away. "I'm a vampire and you can't kill me. You are my mate so you have to come with me from now on."

"What?"

"Look, I hate repeating myself like you do so-owfh!" Ichigo groans and cups his abused groin after Rukia kicks the same spot for the second time around. Though this one is harder and stronger than the first. While Ichigo wriths in pain, Rukia uses that opportunity to push him away. And lucky for her (unlucky for him), there is a cliff behind him and Rukia keeps pushing him. Caught off guard, Ichigo looses balance and falls off the cliff. Shock, Rukia gasps and worry is evident on her face as she watches the man falls off the cliff. She tries to grabs his arm but unfortunately she didn't reach him. Peeking down at the dark cliff, Rukia is torn between checking up on him or running away. But after a while, Rukia chooses...to run away.

Sigh.

"A little feisty for a young girl, huh?" Ichigo mumbles as he hangs on a branch halfway through the deep cliff. He looks up at the moon and smirks as he senses her running away from him. "So she wants to play hide and seek this time." he presses his hand on the rock and positions his body into a climbing stance. "Alright, I think I'll play with-"

He pauses as his eyes widens,_ 'One...no, two, three...'_ his fangs grow instinctively as he senses the smell of their rival beasts approaching nearby. _'Four! There are four of them. And they're coming after...'_

"Oh shit!"

Ichigo growls violently and he climbs up the cliff like a tiger running hungrily after his prey. His eyes turn bloody red, fingernails grows into sharp claws and long fangs emerges from his mouth as he changes and transforms into...a black cloaked vampire.

**...V...**

Rukia stumbles down the ground as she hears a frightening growl coming from the direction where she left the vampire. By the faint sound of it, she is sure that she manages to a good distance away from him. She crawls on her hands and knees in between the root of a tree large enough to hide her small body. Dark clouds start to cover the moon's dim light, making the forest even darker and scarier. Thinking that the vampire is now mad for what she did earlier, Rukia starts to tremble in fear. Her heart is now pounding loudly as her breathing becomes realization of her true condition right now finally kicks in on her.

She's alone in the dark forest, fragile and vulnerable. Her only armor, the large root, is the only thing that hides her from the danger of the forest.

Fear is taking its toll on her fast. She wants to cry and call for her Dad and Mom. She wants to go home...oh how she wish her Dad is somewhere near her. He will protect her for sure and never let that vampire touch her. But...her Dad is nowhere to be seen. There's no one else there except her...and-

Rukia's breath hitch as she hears a twig snapping from near her. She hugs her knees tighter to her chest and she covers her mouth to stiffle her sob. She remains still and unmoving, her frightened eyes gazing up as she waits nervously. Moments pass and her sorroundings become silent again, the crickets seems to stop chirping and the owls howls silently making it more creepy and deafeningly quiet.

But then...

"There you are!"

Rukia jumps a bit and chokes on her sob as a man with golden eyes suddenly appears above the roots. The man grabs her arm and pulls her out harshly from her hideout. Rukia gasps, seeing that the man holding her up isn't the vampire from earlier. He is not the vampire...this man is scarier. Somehow, she regrets leaving the arrogant vampire's side cause whether she likes to admit it or not, she feels safer with him. A wince escapes her throat as the man holds her up in the air on one arm.

"Hey! Look what I've found!" the man says grinning at her with large golden eyes. Rukia is about to scream but the man suddenly tosses her away like a ragged doll. She stiffens and closes her eyes as she flies in the air until someone grabs her by the ankle. She opens her eyes and sees another man with the same gold eyes holding her upside down.

"Oh how cute. She looks like a little rabbit losts in the forest. So white and yummy." the man says, licking his lips and staring at her like she is some kind of food. Unknown to her, she really is a food for them!

"P-Put me down!" Rukia manages to say but the man just laugh at her then aims to toss her again to his third comrade, but a big and hollowfied voice interrupts him. "Now, now. Boys, don't play with your food."

Still hanging upside down, Rukia turns to her right and her eyes widen in utmost fear when she saw a big black wolf with big golden eyes crouching towards them. And as the large beast walks closer, it changes in form and transform into a human body. "Well, well, well. We're lucky to have a midnight snack, aren't we?" the wolf-turned-man says, grinning wickedly at her. His silver hair matches his pale white skin which however is a total opposite of how black his furrs are when he is a wolf. And his grin is too creepy and frightening that Rukia can't hold back her tears anymore. She sobs soundlessly, wishing that it's just one of her bad dreams. But like what the vampire said earlier, _"This is real."_

Tears stream down her face as the man steps closer to her, ordering the guy holding her up to put her down on the ground. But Rukia is too scared to even stand on her feet so she collaps down on her butt...crying and sobbing soundlessly in fear as she stares up at the four men.

"Oh the little bunny is scared. What should we do?" the man says with a fake sympathetic tone.

The third man huffs and says, "Oh I know! We should eat her now."

"Yeah! I'll take the limb." another one says.

"I'll have her legs while you Gin-sama can have her head." the other one suggests.

Gin, the leader of the group, grins and nods at his men. "Alright then, what are we waiting for. Let's eat."

Rukia's eyes shift from one man to another. She's so scared that she can't speak, she can't even move a muscle. All she can do is sit there, trembling in fear. And as her four hungry predators dives at her she can't do anything but stare at them helplessly.

"RAAAAAARGH..!"

A raging howl roars violently all throughout the forest followed by the sound of bones cracking and bodies came flying everywhere. Hearing that familiar growl, Rukia opens her eyes and her heart seems to jump either in joy or relief as she sees the tall arrogant vampire standing infront of her. His cloak flutters against the midnight wind and his hair sways under the returning moonlight beam. Though his back is on her, Rukia is sure that he is the arrogant vampire from earlier. Her heart tells her so. And her heart pounds louder and louder inside her chest as the vampire turns around and stares down at her.

"Yo!"

Rukia feels all her fear vanishes quickly seeing that arrogant and cocky grin on his face again. His hair, which she just notice, is a fiery orange like the flame of the sun, brightens up the dark forest. And his gaze...his gaze holds a look of worry which he tries to hide with that arrogant smirk. But she can see it...she can feel it. This man...this vampire or whatever he is now here...

To protect her.

Seeing the tears and fear in her eyes, Ichigo kneels down and places a hand on her head. "Are you alright? Don't worry, I'm here now."

Rukia stares wide eyed at him and after a while she closes her eyes then... "YOU MONSTERRR..!" a strong punch lands on his face, making his nose bleed. "This is all your fault! If you didn't kidnap me, I won't be in this forest in the first place! And this doggy monsters won't find me and you won't have to fight them! Can't you see? There are four of them and you're alone! They are stronger and they can kill you! They changes into this...this big furry thing a-and they are..."

Cupping his nose, Ichigo blinks as the little girl resumes her frantic rant. There is anger on her tone, but the expression on her face tells him a different story.

Worry.

Yes, there's worry on her face...and what's surprising is, she's not worried for herself...but she's worried for him!

"...you can't kill them all. You're going to die and-"

"Hey."

"...and-WHAT?" Rukia asks angrily.

"I won't lose to them so don't worry about me, okay?" he says, giving her a wink.

Rukia blushes and looks away from him. "W-who says I'm worried about you?" she glances at him and sees a knowing grin on his face. "I don't care about you, okay? It's just that if you die then they will eat me and-"

"I won't let them touch you. From now on, I will always protect you...I swear to my soul."

Rukia stares back at him, biting the insides of her lips. Ichigo then stands on his feet and faces his enemies. A smirk is back on his lips though it portrays pride now rather than arrogance. A smile curves on her lips. "Mister vampire?"

"Hm?" Ichigo turns at her slightly.

"After this...can you take me back home already? Cause I still have to finish my homework."

That...is soooooooo...CUTE!

Ichigo is no pedophile but this cute innocent little violet eyed girl is turning him into one and she's really driving him madly turned on!

He is about to touch her face but an angry howl snaps them back to reality.

"Haargh! Gin-sama, Kuro is dead! He kills him!" one of the men says, holding on to the dead body of his comrade.

Ichigo reaches behind and hides Rukia to his back. "Stay close behind me." he murmurs, eyes lock at the three men. Rukia nods and follows him willingly, one hand reaches up and holds tightly onto his coat. Ichigo's fiery eyes glare at the three remaining beasts in front of them who are still on their human forms.

The leader named Gin steps forward with a wide grin on his face, "So, we meet again. Long time no see, Kurosaki." the man says.

Ichigo's eyes narrow. "Yeah, long time no see... Ichimaru Gin."

"Gin-sama, you mean he is Kurosaki? The vampire who killed Tousen-sama 10 years ago?" a yellow haired man asks.

"Yes," Gin answers. "He killed Tousen in order to save those worthless humans. You had killed one of us before and it seems like you did it again, Kurosaki."

"That's because you tried to kill my mate," Ichigo says lowly.

"Oh...so that little bunny is your mate," Gin says. "But she is our food. We found her first, Kurosaki."

"No, I'm the one who brought her here."

"Then why is she all alone?"

Ichigo's scowl deepens as he remembers how Rukia outsmarted and escaped from him. "That's none of your business." he says.

Gin laughs and Rukia finds the sound of it very scary so she moves closer at the vampire . The wolf continues to laugh but was cut off as one of his men scream in  
>pain. "Aaagh! Gin-sama...my body! It's-it's burning i-inside!"<p>

"What?"

The two remaining wolves stare in shock as their blond comrade yelps in pain. Then flames suddenly comes out of him and burns his body. "Gin-sama! He-Help-Help me! Gin-samaaaaa..!"

Ichigo pushes Rukia further on his back so she won't see the burning man but the sound of the flame and the cry of pain echoes all through out the forest, making her tremble in fear. She buries her face in his back and tries reciting small prayers so she can't hear the man's cry. Once the fire is out, a very toasted body falls on the ground with a crisp thud.

2 downs. 2 more to go.

Gin and his remaining colleauge gapes at the scene before them. "Teshou! Gin-sama, what happened to Teshou?"

Gin glares at the vampire and asks, "You bit him earlier, didn't you? And you put a venom on it... You're fast, Teshou didn't even notice it." he gives the vampire an evil smirk. "You really are something, Kurosaki."

"I know." the vampire says sarcastically.

"But did you also know that vampires and wolves made a pact not to attack or kill each other?"

"You attacked my mate first so I have to kill your men."

"But that's not an excuse, Kurosaki. You killed one of us so we have to hunt you down and kill you too. An eye for an eye... A tooth for a tooth." Gin throws a glance to his remaining man and the said man position himself into a fighting stance. "You killed two of us so that means we're taking two lives in return. And that is you..." Gin points a finger at Ichigo and his eyes narrow into slits as he points at Rukia. "...and that human girl behind you."

With that, the man at the left lunges at Ichigo and as he does his body transforms into a large brown wolf. Ichigo growls and exposes his sharp fangs. As the wolf's mouth lunges to bite his head, he punches it's nose strong enough to send it flying back. But the wolf quickly recovers and shifts it's body in the air, its feet lands on a tree and uses the momentum to jump back at him. Ichigo dejects the wolf's attack again...and again while he keeps Rukia close behind him. But as the brown wolf attacks for the fourth time, Gin suddenly transforms into his wolf form distracting Ichigo's defense. Because of that, the brown wolf got his right arm and throws him away. Ichigo's body crushes on several trees...the strong impact is able to cut the trees in half. A huge cloud of dust is form where Ichigo's body lands which is several meters away. He groans as he feels a stick thrusts on his left abdomen. He grunts as he pulls it out of his body before sitting up. He shakes his dizziness off and prepare to stand. But before Ichigo could, his eyes widen as the brown wolf suddenly appears from the smoke with its mouth opens wide to bite his head off.

**.V.**

Rukia watches with wide eyes as the brown wolf attacks the vampire. Her eyes then grow wider when Gin starts transforming into his wolf form again. She gasps in fear and tugs on Ichigo's shirt but before she could touch his coat, the brown wolf got him on the arm and sends him flying away.

"Mister vampire! Nooo..!" Rukia calls out as the vampire's body came crashing on trees with the brown wolf chasing after him immediately. "Mister vampire-" Rukia is about to run after him but Gin, who is back to his human form, steps in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going, little bunny."

Rukia steps back, fear and worry on her face. Her body is trembling and her breath is shaky as she stares helplesrly at the grinning man in front of her. "S-Stay away from-aah!" Rukia gasps as Gin suddenly claws her on the shoulder with a swift move. The sharp claws are able to tear a tiny skin on her shoulder making her blood run down her arm. Rukia clutches on her shoulder and tries not to scream as she winces in pain.

Gin grins widely and lifts his claws to his face. He puts his fingers in his mouth and sucks the torn skin from his sharp nails. "Mm...not bad. Young ones always taste the most delicious." he says then steps towards her. "Well, I think I don't want to share with anyone so I'm going to have my feast now."

Rukia backs away, "N-No..."

"Come here little bunny." Gin saunters as his eyes turn gold. "I'm going to eat you aliiiveee...-" his claws aim for her neck but then...

A vice grip like hand tightens around Gin's wrist followed by a low menacing voice, "Don't. you dare. touch her!"

Eyes glowing bloody red, Ichigo crushes Gin's wrist, almost tearing the man's hand off from his arm. He growls then pushes Gin away. He then turns at the scared little girl and his expression hardens upon seeing her bloody shoulder. Rukia's fear is replace by worry as he sees that the vampire is badly hurt. "Mister vampire! Are you al-"

"Stay there! Don't come any closer!" Ichigo warns making Rukia to stop abruptly on her spot.

"What? B-But...you're wounded pretty badly." Rukia says as she stares him up and down. Bloods come out from different parts of his body...a stream of blood flows from his head down to the side of his face, there's also an open wound on his stomach, a deep bite mark on his arm and his coat is pretty torn up. Seriously, he looks like those of the shonen anime heroes she always saw on tv. But this is not an anime or something...this is real though Rukia wishes it wasn't.

"Don't mind me...just hide somewhere and don't come out until I told you to, okay?"

"But-"

"Go!" he growls and glares at her but Rukia didn't bulge and returns his glare.

"..."

Violet melts the fire in his eyes and it return to its amber hues. He sighs softly, "Don't worry about me okay? Just go away and hide."

Rukia stares up at him for a moment before saying, "Alright...but promise me one thing." She stares deep into his eyes. "Promise me, you won't die because...because you still have to bring me back home. You can't die, you hear me?"

Ichigo smirks, "Che. I won't die, I promise. I might even help you with your homework after this."

"Ah." Rukia nods and smile at him before she turns on her heels and runs.

Ichigo watches her until she disappears in the dark then turns his attention at his foe. Gin roars loudly as he transforms into a big black wolf. Its body, its fangs and claws are five times larger than his. Ichigo's eyes narrow as the beast glares at him furiously. It snarls at him twice then its eyes glow golden hues before it runs and lunges at him with an angry roar.

"RAAAAAARRRGGGHHH..!"

**...V...**

Byakuya paces back and forth in their living room, glancing impatiently at his clock then continues to pace back and forth again. When his wife insisted to come with them in finding Rukia, Byakuya decided not to go anymore. He knows Hisana...she can be stubborn and hard headed sometimes. Even if he won't allow her to go, he's sure that Hisana will follow them. He wants to save his daughter but he doesn't want to risk his wife's safety too. He doesn't know why Hisana seems to trust everything that the insolent boy said. She trusts the boy as if she knew him for a long time.

He sighs and looks at the window.

_'Bring back my daughter in one piece or else your head will roll down the ground.'_

**...V...**

Hiding between the large roots of the tree, Rukia covers both ears so she won't hear the growls, the bones cracking, the sound of bloods spilling everywhere and the cry of pain coming from either the two fighting beasts. She scoots further into the roots and prays silently.

"I'm gonna make you pay for killing my men, Kurosaki. I'll kill you and tear your flesh into tiny pieces. Then I'm going to feast at that little human mate of yours."

"Che! You can lick your hairy balls cause I won't let you touch her."

"Ha! We'll see about that!" The wolf jumps and lunges at him but the vampire flash step away and disappears from its sight. Ichigo then appears above the wolf's head and give it a round house kick sending the beast down on the ground. Howling, the wolf falls down with a loud thud but it's still quick on its feet and jumps up at him again.

The strong kick opens the wound on Ichigo's abdomen sending a surge of pain throughout his body. He lands down on the ground, clutching on his stomach and falling down on one knee. And as Ichigo winces in pain, Gin suddenly comes from behind and got him on the shoulder.

"Eaaarrgghh..!" Ichigo cries out as the wolf's thick and long teeth dig on his flesh and almost breaks the bone of his shoulder. The pain increases as the wolf lifts him off the ground and wags him in the air violently as if tearing off his arm from his body. The pain starts to crawl up in every part of his body making his lungs to constrict painfully. It becomes too painful now that he feels numb already. Then everything starts to become blur.

The moon shines gently amidst the darkness that sorrounds it. It's pale white light, calm as the snow...shy yet brave to stand on its own. It's perfect roundness reflects that of the most wonderful orbs. Dying eyes stares at it, admiring the most wonderful thing that God had ever created, as if it's the last thing that he wants to see before he closes his eyes and let darkness consume him.

"NO! STOOOOOPP..!"

A loud shriek echoes all throughout the forest making the crows fly off the trees. Rukia trembles and tears flow freely on her face as she watches the wolf wags the vampire's body violently on the air. She comes out from her hiding spot and yells at the wild beast. Gin stops his violent assault then turns at the little girl. He lets out a low growl before he let go of the vampire's body, letting it fall down on the ground...limp and lifeless. Rukia sobs loudly and her body shakes tremendously as the wolf's eyes glower before it growl and runs towards her.

Frightened, Rukia scampers backwards but she trips and falls down on her butt. Her hand touches a thick stick and the other one grabs a stone. When the wolf jumps off and lunges at her, Rukia quickly crawls backwards between the large roots and as the hungry mouth of the wolf came towards her, she throws the large stone straight into the wolf's mouth. She then holds the stick with both hands and using every ounce of strength and courage left in her body, Rukia growls and thrusts the pointed stick towards the wolf's face which lands just below it's eyes.

The wolf roars in pain and it swings its head and knocks the little girl away. Rukia's body hits a tree before falling face first on the ground. Groaning, Rukia pushes herself up and watches as the wolf growls angrily and removes the stick out of its eye. It then turns at her more furious than before and opens it mouth wide to let out a loud angry roar before lunging at her again.

But Mr. Vampire suddenly appears in front of her and blocks Rukia protectively. And as the wolf's open mouth comes closer, Rukia wraps her arms on her protector's waist and yells, "NOOOOOOO..!"

"AWOOOOO..!"

A distant howl echoes through out the forest, and in an instant, the black wolf stops on his attack. Its head turns up as if looking at the sky. Another distant howl is heard and the black wolf howls back as if replying to the call. With one eye bleeding, the wolf then turns at the two and lets out a nasal breath which sounds like that of disgust before it turns around, runs in the opposite direction...and leave.

With her body trembling and her breath still shaking, Rukia closes her eyes and rests her head on his back. But with all the wounds and blood loss, the man collapses on the ground. "Mister vampire!" Rukia collapses on her knees beside the fallen man and checks up on him. "M-Mister vampire? Mis-Mister vampire,,wake up! You can't die, remember? So wake up and bring me back home now!" she growls with tears streaming down her face now. "Did you hear me? I said wake up! Wake up! WAKE UUUPP..!"

"Tsh. Y-You're really noisy."

Rukia chokes on her sob and her gaze snaps at his face, shock yet relieve to see him half alive! "You m-monster! Y-You scare me. I... I t-thought your d-dead," she says between sobs. Ichigo tries to smirk but a pained groan escapes his throat instead, feeling his blood coming out from his wounds. Panicking, Rukia starts checking his body. "A-Are you alright? I should bring you to a hospital o-or we should-"

"I need to...d-drink."

"Drink? You want to drink? But there's no-" Rukia pauses as the thought finally hits her. She looks down at the dying man and asks, "You need...blood?"

The vampire didn't answer her as he coughs out blood. Rukia gulps but her eyes has a determined glow in it. She pulls the sleeve of her pajama and offers her arm to him. "Here."

Surprise at the young girl's act, Ichigo's half lidded eyes stare at her face. He couldn't find any hesitation or fear on her expression as she offers her blood to him like she's just giving him a candy or something. The stubborn look on her eyes, the innocence on her young face, the determination in her voice and the kindness in her heart... Ichigo realizes that this girl is very special. And in a short time that they're together he starts to feel something special for this girl.

And he likes it!

He smirks weakly and asks in a weak voice, "Are you still not convince that I'm a vampire?"

Rukia frowns and yells at him angrily, "Is not that, you idiot! It's just-" her head hangs low, hiding her eyes in the shadow as she continues in a low voice. "You almost die protecting me! That's why I want to help you."

Ichigo is taken aback at her words. Everything that happens tonight is all his fault...but this kind little girl still worries about him. He hides his eyes under the shadows of his hair.

Rukia pulls her sleeves up and moves her arm closer to his mouth. "C'mon...do it!"

"You sure?" he asks weakly with a distant tone. Rukia just nods, moaning her approval. "It'll hurt."

"Just do it, okay?"

Turning his gaze slowly towards her, Ichigo feels a light and warm feeling inside him. He can see a new and brighter future ahead of him... The rain...the long years of raining seems to finally stop.

And that's because of her.

With one long stare at her face, Ichigo finally nods. He opens his mouth as wide as he still can and sharp long fangs comes in to view. Rukia moves her wrist on his mouth until...

"A-Aah..." her eyes shuts tight as she cringes at the sudden pain in her wrist. His long teeth digging on her flesh deep and she can feel her blood being suck from her vein.

Ichigo sucks and gulps the little girl's blood. He's right...her blood tastes perfect. When he first saw her, he knew she's his destined mate. The smell of her blood sets a reaction to his own blood. It tastes better than any wine. It quickly brings back his strength, it cleanses his cells, it heals every wound on his body, and most especially... She heals his soul and whole being.

She stops the rain.

The sucking suddenly stops and Rukia could no longer feel his fangs on her wrist. It happens so fast that the next thing she knew, she's been push to lie down on her back with the moon staring down at her. Then the vampire's face blocks the moon's view as he hovers above her.

Red eyes glower hungrily at her, a trail of her blood runs from the side of his mouth down to his chin. His hands holding both of hers in the side as his massive body pins her smaller ones on the ground. Rukia shudders as the vampire moves closer to her neck. His nose brushing on her skin and his lips ghosting on her collarbone. He groans softly like a man drunk on the smell of her blood. His breath hot against her skin. His thumb draws a soothing circles around the wound on her wrist where he bit her earlier making her relax. Rukia gulps lightly and remains calm. "You need more?" she asks and the vampire purrs lowly and buries his nose on her neck. And for some reasons, Rukia understands him. She stares up at the moon and smile. "Then bite me...Mister vampire."

Her innocent words snap Ichigo from his drunken state. His eyes return to its amber hues as he smirk against her neck. "It's not Mister Vampire, " he says pushing himself up a little to stare down at her.

Amber meets purple.

"It's Kurosaki, Ichigo."

With that, sharp fangs dig on the young girl's neck drawing blood down her blouse. A soundless gasp escapes her open mouth as her head falls back. It's painful yet bearable. Unexplainable sensations runs throughout her body and senses. She can feel him sucking and gulping the blood from her veins yet the motion of his lips seem to caress her skin. Rukia a sleepy moan...the pain subsides as her eyes start to feel heavy.

The white moon hangs above the black sky.

The girl closes her eyes and before she falls into unconciousness, a smile curves on her lips as she feels his fingers intertwining with her small ones.

The vampire then slowly pulls away but remain lying on top of her. His gaze lands on the sleeping girl's face. The beauty and peacefulness on her face bring warm stirring inside him. And the memories of her brave and kind heart brings pride and affection in his heart. He tucks her bangs away from her face but it falls back into place. He looks at their joined hands...and smile.

**...V...**

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby! I think I wanna marry you," the song Marry you by Bruno Mars plays on the reception hall.

2 hours earlier...

A beautiful young girl clad on an elegant white and purple traditional kimono stands next to a handsome man wearing a black and white shika husho. Selected people gathers behind them to witness this unforgetable chaos-er-wedding rather.

"Kuchiki, Rukia...Do you take Kurosaki Ichigo, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

The young bride says a bored "Yeah."

The crowd gasps.

"Rukia...behave." the mother of the bride says, glaring at her daughter.

Rukia rolls her eyes and sighs, "Okay, I accept."

"Uugh..." Hisana groans and looks up at her husband. "Byakuya, tame your daughter."

"..."

Hisana sighs.

"So Kuchiki Rukia-"

"I already said yes."

"Rukia..."

"Alright! Yes! Oh yeah! I accept! Okay! Fine! Whatever!" she says exasperated.

The crowd gasps at her, Hisana blushes in embarrassment, Byakuya remains stoic while Ichigo snickers beside her and says, "You're supposed to say_ I do_."

Rukia groans.

After 5 minutes...

"Okay, shall we proceed?"

"We shall." the groom replies while the bride is still frowning beside him.

The Kuchiki elder clears his throat, "Now, Kurosaki Ichigo... Do you take-"

"I do. I wouldn't be here in the first place if I don't, right?"

The guests sweatdrop, Hisana facepalms, Byakuya remains stoic while Rukia grimaces and murmurs, "You can say '_I don't_' for a change."

Ichigo looks down at her and Rukia looks up at him. He's smirking while she's frowning.

"You know, I don't agree with this marriage but I can say that those two are perfect for each other." a random guest whisphers at another guest sitting next to him as they watch the couple 'staring' at each other.

The vows had been said and the rings are worn and everything sails smoothly. But as the priest announces the main part...

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Matte."

All heads turn at the right as the stoic father of the bride finally moves and rises on his seat. He walks down the aisle with a calm and suave steps. His hair flailing softly and his scarf floats behind him.

He stops right in front of the couple...

He opens his eyes...

He stares at the groom...

And pulls out his sword.

Chaos begins...

**The rest is history.**

* * *

><p><strong>...v...v...v...v...v...v...v...<strong>

**Trivia!**

As stated earlier, Ichigo was once a human...meaning he is a half blooded vampire. Being a half blooded vampire, he's able to have a normal human body (no glistening under the sun, no cold skin, etc). That is also the reason why he can feel pain. Vampires are strong and don't die easily but they can still feel pain. When a human became a half blooded vampire, their body and looks will remain as when the time they became a vampire. Ichigo has an ability to put poison or venom on his bite whenever he likes. One of those is a fuel gas-like venom which mixed up with his victim's blood and burned the body from the inside first before the fire comes out and kill its victim.

Whew!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**


	4. Chapter 4 He loves me , He loves me not

"I swear, he's a maniac!"

Rukia exclaims, throwing both hands in the air exasperated. Her friend sitting opposite her table blinks at her and asks, "What exactly happened?"

**...V...**

**Homework**

**Chapter 4 He loves me, he loves me not!**

**I don't own Bleach**

**...V...**

Monday morning...

Rukia moans groggily as a soft sunlight peeks through her window curtains. The warmth around her body, the 'extra weight' on her waist and the light breathing of the 'pillow' against her back is so...

_'Wait! A pillow doesn't...breathe.'_

She snaps her eyes open, turns around and her face meets a round and reddish...

Nipple.

"WAAAHH...!" Rukia rolls on the right side of the bed and falls on the floor, still screaming.

_'Hm...Nice__ ala,'_ Ichigo thought. He yawns and stretches on her bed before sitting up lazily. "Mornin'..." he greets with a lazy grin, a sleepy eye, a tousled orange hair, a naked muscular chest and wearing nothing but a blue boxer shorts.

In short, a yummy breakfast in bed.

Ahem!

Blushing furiously, Rukia throws a pillow on him. "Ichigo, what are you doing in my bed again?"

He raises an eyebrow and instead of answering her, he ends up asking, "What time is it?"

"Uugh... Time for you to get out of my room!" she yells pointing a finger at her door.

Ichigo ignores her again as he glances at the clock. "Oh it's still early," he says, plopping back on her bed. "C'mon, we still have 30 minutes to snuggle."

"What?"

Ichigo turns on his stomach and lifts his head from the pillow to look at her, with a sexy smirk. "C'mon sweetheart...don't you want me?"

All the blood rushes up to her face, making her feel so hot and embarrass. She turns her back at him and points at her door. "Get out Ichigo! What part of get out do you not understand?" Ichigo laughs making Rukia turn over her shoulder. "What?"

"Nothing..." he buries his face on her pillow. "You can use the shower first, I want to sleep some more."

"No, I don't want to-" Rukia gasps when Ichigo suddenly gets off her bed and grabs her by the arm with a wide grin on her face.

"Well then Mrs. Kurosaki, let's take a shower together."

**...V...**

"WHAAT? You took a show-umfh!"

Rukia quickly covers Momo's mouth and turns at her classmates who are all looking at them now. She smiles sheepishly, "Ah show...chow fan! Yeah, I ate chow fan this morning. It's good, you should try it sometime, right Momo?"

Momo nods and smile under her friend's hand. Their classmates then go back to their own chit chats and everything. There are a group of boys hovering at the back of the room, inflating their egos with imaginary brawl stories. While others are just chatting and using their time before the class starts. Rukia sits on her chair while Momo drags a chair to sit in front of her so that they are face to face.

The two girls sigh in unison. Momo bites her lips, suppressing a wide grin as she blushes at what her friend told her. "So, you finally took a shower together?" she murmurs, leaning closer to her friend.

Rukia blushes and frowns at her, "No way! I kicked him before he can drag me out of my room."

"Oh."

"What do you mean by 'Oh', Momo? Why do you sound like you're disappointed?"

"N-No, I'm not!"

Rukia rolls her eyes, "Really..."

"Yeah! I mean..." Momo pauses then looks at her as if wanting to say something but a little bit hesitating.

"What is it, Momo? I know you want to say something."

"Well..." she purses her lips on the side. "Don't you think it's time for you to act like a real wife?"

Rukia huffs, "Are you crazy? What are you talking about Momo? I'm only 15, a young high school student and he's like what? A grumpy century year old guy for God's sake!"

"But he said that he's 23 years old when he became a vampire."

"Yeah but-"

"And you're turning 16 next month!"

"So? I still belong to the young adolescent category. And aside from that, he's our teacher. It's awkward."

"But he's not our teacher last year. And he won't be our teacher next year."

Rukia sighs, "Okay, but what about our height difference. He's so tall, very tall. Whenever I'm standing next to him, I feel like a miniature or something."

"So what? It's his charm; tall guys look cool...and gorgeous. And besides he has this well built and hot body to die for. He's muscles are just on the right buff, you know like-"

"Ahem! Momo..." Rukia grunts.

"Oh sorry," Momo smiles sheepishly but return to her serious face. "But seriously, Rukia stop picking on your husband cause no matter what you say, Ichigo Kurosaki-sensei is your husband. You're married for 5 years! Nothing else should matter to the both of you since the time you got married." Rukia is caught off guard by what Momo said but she hides it by pouting and crossing her arms. "Look, Rukia I think Kurosaki-sensei just wants to be a husband. He wants to feel it especially when you two are alone. He can't show his feelings when both of you are on the same classroom so I think he just wants to experience how it feels to have a 'real' wife since he is a 'real' husband whenever you're at home. I mean, Rukia for 5 years that you're together...Don't you have any feelings for him or don't you love or at least like him yet?"

Rukia stares at her friend for a while then sighs softly. She turns at the window and stares at the blue sky as if searching her answers there. _'Do I love him..? I'm not sure but…'_

"Be careful Rukia..." Momo adds making her friend to look back at her. "Kurosaki-sensei might find comfort with another woman...that'll lead to cheating."

Rukia's brows furrow, "Momo, where did you learn this stuff?"

Momo beams, "I knew you'd ask! Here!" she pulls out a colored manga from her bag and shows it to her friend. "Tada! A special edition of My Little Bride manga volume 51... It says a lot about being a young bride and how to handle their..."

Rukia rolls her eyes back at the window while her friend continues to tell the story of the shoujo manga on her hand. She turns in front as the door slides open and there comes the king of the classroom. As Ichigo enters the room, a song suddenly plays at the back of Rukia's mind...and everything moves in slow motion.

_Why do birds suddenly appear, __every time you are near...?_

His hair swaying softly, his face calm yet a scowl is present, his eyes then turn up and wanders around the room and finally meets with her.

_Just like me..._

He smirks.

_They long to be..._

She blushes.

_Close to you._

Rukia shakes the song out of her head and turns at the window...hiding the blush on her face.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-Sensei!" the students greets, bowing their heads in curtsy.

"Ah...ohayou," the orange haired teacher greets back, placing his teaching tools on his desk before resting both hands on either side of the wooden table. "Well guys, it's time to check your homework. Let's see...ah, Kuchiki-san, answer number one on the board please."

Rukia glances at him before sighing and standing up from her seat.

'_Hay…The disadvantage of being married with your teacher."_

She walks towards the board with less enthusiasm. Ichigo then moves at the side of the room and leans on the wall. He crosses his arms and starts ogling-er-watching his petite student. His eyes roll up and down her slender body...starting from her face, down to her delicious neck, the small bump of her chest, that tiny waist, her cute ass hiding under that lovely school skirt, and down to her creamy and soft legs. Ichigo loosens his tie a bit as he keeps staring at her. He's suffering from body heat again. It happens to him every once in awhile when he longs for a woman's body but n ever since he married this young woman, he yearns to take her. And as he fall witness of how she grows and matures physically, Ichigo feels that his patience will snap anytime soon. Sure, she'll be turning 16 but Ichigo is not sure if he can wait for another 2 years to finally taste her and be one with her. He wants her...and he wants her soon.

Rukia groans. The fact that she's not sure of the correct solution to the problem, she is also having a hard time solving the math question because she can feel a pair of eyes staring intensely at her as if undressing her. She starts to blush and feel nervous. She turns her head slightly on the side to glare at her husband but the said teacher just smile at her...an encouraging and 'meaningful' smile...before saying, "Go on, Kuchiki-san. You're doing great."

A deeper blush creeps on her cheeks as she hears his deep voice and sees that warm and oh so sexy smile.

_'Woah! What the hell, Rukia? W__here did that come from?'_

Rukia shakes her thoughts away and tries to concentrate on the problem. Ichigo cocks his head on the side and throws a quick glance at his other student before gazing back at his young wife. But his eyes flicker back at a certain male student sitting at the back. He can't remember the boy's name but Ichigo knows him as one of the delinquent guys in school. And Ichigo couldn't care less about him except that the boy is currently ogling his wife's leg.

And that...is a major No-No.

Ichigo closes his eyes calmly and places his hands inside his pockets. His lifts one foot up and rests it on a vacant chair near him then...

Rukia and her classmates all jump in surprise as a chair stumbles down on the floor after **someone **kick it deliberately. All eyes turn at the culprit and they all becomes quiet upon seeing a furious aura around their homeroom teacher.

"Go back to your seat," he says to Rukia, hands still on his pocket and eyes hiding under his bangs.

"Hm?" Rukia raises an eyebrow.

"You're not making any progress so go back to your seat."

Rukia frowns. 'What a dork. He didn't have to humiliate me in class.' she thought angrily but her anger is replaced by confusion when Ichigo goes straight at the back of the room. All eyes follow him as he stops in front of their male classmate and gives the boy **the stare.**

"Show your answers on the board."

The boy looks up at him nervously, "S-Sir?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

The boy gulps and smiles nervously, "I-I'm s-sorry Sir...but I d-don't h-have m-my ho-home-homework."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow, "Oh really..." he says then...

In the corridor, a boy is seen standing with two pales of water on both hands and another one balancing above his head.

Cruel?

Nah... Kurosaki-sensei just wants to teach his student a very important lesson...

**No ****trespassing.**

**...V...**

Time moves very slow for Rukia's liking. She almost feels like growing her own roots under her desk but still there are 4 hours of class today. She sighs as she finishes her bento alone. Yeah, Momo isn't with her cause her bff does volunteer works for the school canteen. Why? Because Momo finds an interesting guy also doing volunteer works.

Tsh! Flirt.

Rukia stands up from the grass and starts heading to the drinking fountain when she heard a squealing girls surrounding and peeking through the fence outside the school's swimming pool. Curious, Rukia walks towards the fence and turns at the direction of the girl's eye and she blushes at what she sees.

A tall orange haired man stands on the poolside...his hair wet and combed back by his fingers, water drips down from his hair to his broad shoulder to the crevice of his chest, to his naked muscular torso and down to his...oh, that short and very tight black trunk is so...

"Kyaaa! Kurosaki-sensei's so hot!"

A girlish squeal from her right snaps Rukia from her wondrous adventure on her husband's body and she quickly turns at the squealing girls.

"Look at his abs! Oh it looks so hard and firm..." one girl says dreamily.

"Ooh! Sensei, I'd do anything to get an A!" another one says, lifting her skirt as if imagining the orange haired teacher is in front of her.

"Oh! What if I ask him to tutor me for my math problems? I'll invite him to my house and we'll go straight to my room then he'll push me down the bed and-"

"And kick your sorry ass and dump you on the trash bag."

The girls turn on the side and find a raven haired girl glaring at them. "Who are you? Some lousy sophomore who likes to butt in with her sempai's?" a blond busty girl asks, eyeing her up and down.

"Get the hell outta here," Rukia says. The blond raises an eyebrow then they laugh at her before going back at checking the sexy teacher out.

Rukia groans and steps closer to them. "Stop ogling my hu-" The girl's turn at her with raised eyebrows. "My sensei! Stop ogling Kurosaki-sensei."

"Who says we're ogling him?" the blond asks then turns back at the said teacher before they all squeal as the teacher dives on the pool. Rukia huffs again and is about to say something but more girls surrounds the fence and she's totally push out of the picture.

"Ooh... Kurosaki-sensei..!" the girls squeal. Rukia groans and clenches her fists before turning swiftly and stomps away...angrily.

**...V...**

The next day...

Sitting behind his classroom table, chigo loosens his tie a bit as he scans his students. All heads are turn downwards as they solve their seatwork, though some are trying their best...to copy their seatmate's work. "Eyes on your paper, Kuchiki-san." he warns then smirks as he receives a glare from the petite girl. Momo stifles a laugh as she notices the silent war between the secret couple.

After a long and dreaded day, the final bell rings throughout the school ground making Rukia jumps out of her chair. She and Momo step out of their room and head down the hallway. But Momo notices the gloomy look on her friend's face. "Rukia, is something the matter?"

Since she can't hide anything from Momo, Rukia sighs and speaks up, "I've been thinking about what you said yesterday."

"Oh! About the volunteer guy? I know he's a-"

"No, Momo. About us! Me and Ichigo." Rukia interrupts. "Yesterday, I saw girls ogling him at the pool and that made me really...angry!"

Momo gasps, "You mean you feel jealous?"

"Jealous?"

"Aha... Rukia, you're jealous! And it's a sign that you have feelings for him. Check out page 23 of My Little Bride volume 31..."

Sweat drops.

Rukia frowns as Momo continues, "Look Rukia, maybe you already had feelings for your husband but you're just denying it."

"There's nothing to deny Momo. I don't-"

"Rukia, the fact that you don't want other girls to look at him is a sign that you want him for yourself. You're jealous!"

"Momo, I am-"

"Oh thank you so much Kurosaki-kun..."

Rukia and Momo turns around and see Ichigo and Inoue exiting the faculty room together. The busty teacher has a large smile on her face as she stares up at the orange haired teacher. "So, I'll see you at my house later."

"Ah," Ichigo says, nodding before they went down the stairs. Rukia's eyes follow the two teachers with blazing intensity.

_'That idiot, __why is he going to Inoue-sensei's place later?' _

"Ahm, Rukia?"

"I'm definitely not jealous, Momo! Definitely not!" she says firmly before turning on her heels and stomping away...angrier than yesterday.

Momo blinks at her friend then a knowing grin curves on her lips, "Oh sure you are, Rukia. I'm sure you are."

**...V...**

That night...

She glances at the window then turns at her Chappy bedside clock, paces back and forth then glances at the window, turns at her Chappy bedside clock, paces back and forth then stop. "Uugh...what is taking him so long?" Rukia asks no one in particular. She huffs loudly then plops down on her bed with arms spread open on either side.

_'Why does he have to help Inoue-sensei with her lesson plan? She is a __teacher; she should have known how to do it by herself? And why did Ichigo accepts her invitation? Why can't he just say no to her?' _

She stares at her ceiling and an image of her husband and the busty professor comes into her view. Then Momo's voice echoes on her head.

"_Be careful Rukia, Kurosaki-sensei might find comfort with another woman...that'll lead to cheating."_

She watches as the two orange haired teachers smile at each other. Then Ichigo starts leaning closer to Inoue's face...closer and closer and..

"Aargh..!"

She flips on her stomach and buries her face on the bed, avoiding the images on her head. She sighs_, 'Ooh...why does he have to be so damn gorgeous and perfect? I wish he was just like...no, I like him just the way he- wait!'_

Rukia sits up from her bed, "Did I just say..." her eyes widen and she quickly grabs her phone and starts typing,

_**Momo... I need your help!**_

**...V...**

"Thanks for helping me out with my lesson plan, Kurosaki-kun."

"No problem," Ichigo says, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Even if he's a teacher, his actions and antics are like that of a high school student. He's still had been involved with some high school brawl.

Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo still got involve in fights but that's either because his protecting a female student being harassed by some rude male students or because students from other schools didn't know that he's a teacher cause he still looks like a student, so they picks on his hair and gets beaten up after. But all of those fights are simply self defense. Ichigo never initiates a fight...that's why more and more girls in school admire him. And one of those girls is the busty professor, Inoue Orihime.

Standing on her door, Inoue blushes as she continues, "You're so nice, Kurosaki-kun...so I think... I think I should give you a reward."

Ichigo scratches his head sheepishly, "Ah, thanks but that won't be-" he pauses in surprise as Inoue suddenly pecks him on the cheeks.

"G-Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun. See you tomorrow." With that, Inoue gently closes her door and collapses down on the floor. A dreamy look on her face as she touches her lips as if memorizing the feeling of his soft skin. _'I did it! I kissed him! Ooh..!'_ Inoue squeals silently.

Outside, Ichigo blinks at the closed door then raises an eyebrow. _'Creepy...'_ he thought as he brushes the wet lipstick off his cheek and starts walking away.

**...V...**

Rukia clicks her phone and reads another message from Momo.

_Rukia, u don't hve 2 worry. It's normal 4 u 2 fall n love wid ur husbnd. Ol wives alredy did b4 dey even got married 2 deir husbands! 4 G__od's sake!_

_**So Momo, wat shud I do nw? ~.~**_

_Nothing! Jst act normal, Rukia. U don't hve 2 throw urse__lf on him n hve sex instantly!_

_**'Momo... =,\**_

_Alryt, alryt! Hir's wat u hve 2 do... Jst go wid wat u feel. Don't hesitate 2 show ur feelings. U're already married 2 him so U don't hve 2 act lyk a teenager hu fell n love 4 the 1st tym. JUST B URSELF! If u feel lyk kissin him den kiss him! If u feel like huggin, massagin' his back or cookin 4 him den GO! Don't mind ur age, don't mind if he's a vampire or he's our teacher. D key phrase hir is..U R MAAAARRIED! *o*_

Rukia smiles.

_**Thanks Momo...  
>I LOOOOVE yah :D<br>...and by the way, I AM a teenager h**__**u fell in love for d 1st time.**_

_Hehe...sure U r. ;P_

Rukia drops her phone on the side and flips on her back. Lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling again, Rukia smiles widely as she sees another image on it. She and Ichigo sleeping on his bed, side by side with arms wrap around each other.

She giggles, very happy at her new found (or newly accepted) feelings. And her happiness grows more when she hears the front door opens. She jumps out of bed and runs to the living room excitedly. "Ichigo?"

"Yo."

She smiles, "Welcome home."

He raises an eyebrow, "Ah...thanks?" he says, confuse with her wife's sudden cheerfulness.

Rukia grins wider and that makes Ichigo look at her suspiciously. His confused gaze fixed at her as he removes his shoes and socks and starts unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"You hungry, Ichigo?"

"Ah no... I already had dinner at Inoue's place."

That wipes away the smile on her face and a frown quickly replaces it. "So, you like eating dinner with Inoue-Sensei while I ate here alone, huh?"

Ichigo's eyebrows crease. "What?"

Rukia lets out a nasal huff, "Nothing! Don't mind me... If you want to eat with Inoue-sensei more often, then feel free." She waves a hand dismissively and turns to leave but her flash stepping husband appears in front of her and blocks the door to her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly. One hand on the doorframe while his body leaning on the other side to block her way. He has his shirt fully unbuttoned and his belt is already gone, making his pants drop low revealing the hem of his black boxers and those black curls that extends down to his...

Rukia snaps her gaze away to hide her blush. But Ichigo notices it and leans towards her, cocking his head on the side to examine her face. "Hm, what's wrong? Is my young wife jealous?"

Rukia scowls, still looking away. "No, I'm not. I'm just thinking about the food. It'll go to waste and I don't-ah!" Rukia gasps when Ichigo wraps an arm on her waist and pulls her up against him in a rush. Her eyes wide as she finds his face dangerously close to her.

"The food, huh? You're worried about the food..." Ichigo says huskily, his breath fanning her face. He displays that lopsided sexy half grin and moves even closer to her. Rukia blushes and moves her head as far away as she can since he's holding her into his body. "Have you done your homework already?" he asks and Rukia manages to give him a nod. Ichigo smirks, "Good...then how bout doing an extra homework with me."

With that, Ichigo toss her on the bed and hovers above her body immediately. "I-Ichigo, what are you-ah! Ichigo! Stop-stop it! Aaggh..!" Rukia yelps, squeals, jerks and wiggles on her bed as Ichigo starts placing playful kisses around her face.

Chup! Chup-mmuah!

"Akh! Ich-Ichigo?" Rukia tries pushing his face away but Ichigo grabs both of her wrists on one hand and continues his playful attacks. He is laughing and chuckling as he pecks her on the forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and chin and anywhere his lips touch. While Rukia continues to wiggle, squeal and push his face away.

"Uugh... Ichigooo!" Rukia growls, smacking him on the face. Her hands remain on his mouth as she pants and huffs irritated yet blushing and all plastered. "Stop it, okay?" she says glaring up at her husband. Ichigo pauses and just stare at her, but after a moment...

Chup! Chup...! Chup!

"Aaah... Ichigo, you perv-umfh!" Rukia's protests are silence when Ichigo takes on her lips.

She gasps inwardly, blood rushing up to her face, her hearts pounding loudly and different sensations tingles inside her. It's not the first time Ichigo kisses her, but Rukia feels like it's her first. Heck, every time Ichigo kisses her, Rukia always feels like it's the first time because he seems to always give her something. He tastes different each time and right now, Rukia is very plastered since she just realized her feelings for him.

His lips remain still on hers as if memorizing its taste before he starts moving and caressing her lips. Rukia shivers and feels a tingling sensation on her toes as the tip of his tongue touches her closed lips lightly. He is moving slow and gentle as if he doesn't want to startle her. She feels his tongue again, tracing the lines of her lips slowly yet with urgent passion.

'_Jst go wid wat u feel. Don't hesitate 2 show ur feelings. U're already married 2 him so U don't hve 2 act lyk a teenager hu fell n love 4 the 1st tym. JUST B URSELF! If u feel lyk kissin him den kiss him! If u feel like huggin, massagin' his back or cookin 4 him den GO! Don't mind ur age, don't mind if he's a vampire or he's our teacher. D key phrase hir is..U R MAAAARRIED!'_

Rukia closes her eyes tight, she wants to respond to his kiss but she doesn't know how. Besides, she's still hesitant and shy about it. Being intimate with her teacher is so embarrassing for her.

_'C'mon Rukia! Remember what Momo said. Just be urself!__' _

Ichigo pulls away briefly to angle his head and move his lips down her chin up to her jaw line. His kisses are slow yet passionate. He drags his lips to her ear before going back to capture her lips again. He really wants to do it with her now but he doesn't want to force her. He wants to be gentle on her but his patience is starting to melt as Rukia is yet to respond with his kisses.

His free hand, the one that's not holding her wrists, moves up cupping the side of her face. He opens his mouth and darts his tongue out, urging his wife to do the same.

_'Oh my God, he's tongue is..is he..should I..how will I..? Oh no...'_ Rukia groans as she tries to figure how to respond to his kisses but… a moan and that's when Ichigo starts to lose control. His pants start to get tighter and his body heats up. His kisses become more urgent as he lowers his body down on her until the bulge in his pants is pressing against her thighs. That makes Rukia to stiffen beneath him, she panics and gasps making his tongue to roll inside her mouth and meet with her own tongue. The sensation becomes too much for her now, her leg suddenly jerks up and she accidentally kneed his 'precious'.

"Ow! Akh-Aah..!" Ichigo yelps, rolling to the side and falling off the bed. Rukia gasps, she sits upright and finds her husband clutching his aching groin and writhing on the floor.

She bites her lips and watches him helplessly before saying an embarrassed, "Sorry..."

**...V****...**

"Waaah! Momo, I messed up big time!" Rukia cries out, hugging her knees and burying her face on it. Its lunchtime and she and Momo are sitting under a tree on their favorite spot in the school ground. Momo scoots closer to Rukia and pats her on the shoulder.

"There, there my dear friend, don't cry. It's just an accident! You didn't mean to kick his...ahm his...his..."

"Groin."

"Yeah, his groin. It's just an accident, right?"

"But I felt that he was disappointed after that. I was about to ask if he's alright but he just walked out of my room." Rukia says in a muffled tone, sniffing and sobbing.

Momo purses her lips on the side, "Hmm...Maybe he just want to sleep already."

"But I think he's mad. He wants to sleep with me last night, I can feel it. But I just screw up and messes everything. I'm a failure. I'm the worst wife in the whole world."

"Wait, Rukia! You mean..." Momo pauses making Rukia to look up at her.

"What?" Rukia asks seeing the excitement on her friend's face.

"Rukia, you mean you want to do it now?"

"What?"

"IT Rukia! IT as in make love! You finally want to make love with him!"

Rukia blushes furiously, "I..."

"Oh Rukia, I'm so proud of you!" Momo throws both arms around Rukia's neck and pulls her into a tight hug. "You're a big girl now! Oh, I'm so happy I want to cry!"

"Ah, Momo?" Rukia whines as her friend cries dramatically, rubbing their faces together and continues her speech about love, kisses and babies? "Wait Momo, you're getting the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?" Momo pulls away though her arms remain around Rukia's neck.

"Momo, I don't think I'm ready yet. I mean I want to be a wife to him but I still feel awkward when he kisses me."

Momo pouts and detaches her arms from her friend, "Oh so what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know Momo. Maybe he just has to wait for me to become ready."

"But how long is he going to wait for you?"

Rukia sighs and looks up at the sky, "I don't Momo, I don't know."

**...V...**

Walking towards his classroom, someone suddenly appears from the corner and bumps into Ichigo. By instinct, Ichigo quickly catches the person before she falls on the floor. "Oh sorry, are you alright, Inoue-san?" he asks nonchalantly.

Feeling his arm around her waist and his face leaning unto her, Inoue blushes furiously as her mind squeals in delight. Students on the corridor watches them with curiosity and malicious gaze. "I-I'm alright... Kurosaki-kun. T-Thanks," the female teacher says and feels him straightening both of them up.

"No problem," Ichigo replies, removing his arm from her waist.

Inoue smiles up at him, "Ah Kurosaki-kun, thanks for staying up on my house last night and helping me with my work. I'm really thankful."

"Ah it's alright. Don't mention it," Ichigo says turning his back on Inoue. "If you need anything just tell me, okay? See yah around, Inoue-san."

"Ah, later! Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue waves as she watches his retreating form with a wide dreamy smile on her face.

Upon hearing and seeing that, students start buzzing and murmuring questions which turns into gossips.

"Are they going out?"

"Didn't you hear it? Kurosaki-sensei hangs out in Inoue-san's place."

"Yeah! They're probably going out!"

The rumors and gossips spread fast around the school, with different and exaggerated versions are form as the story is p

"And they say that Kurosaki-sensei hugs Inoue-sensei at the corridor."

"What?" Rukia blurts out angrily making Momo wince on her seat.

"Calm down, Rukia. It's just-"

"What do you mean calm down? My husba-" she pauses, realizing that her classmates might hear her. She takes in a deep breath and leans towards her friend. "Momo, are you sure about that?" she asks between gritted teeth.

"Yeah, the whole school is talking about it right now?" Momo replies then both of them turn around when one of her classmates suddenly squeals.

"Kya... I like Kurosaki-sensei but a teacher can never be romantically involved with his student so I'll vote for Inoue-sensei. After all, she's perfect for him!"

"See?" Momo asks then turns at her best friend who starts to get really angry. "So what now? You know we can wait for Inoue-sensei after school and beat her up, what do you say?"

Rukia huffs, "Momo, we can't do that."

"Hm...okay, how about a death threat?"

Sweatdrops.

Rukia crosses her arms and thinks for a moment before narrowing her eyes at her friend,

"Maybe you're right, Momo."

"So we'll make a death threat now?"

Rukia glances at her excited friend, "No, we're not. I'm talking about Ichigo. Maybe he starts to find comfort on other woman so before he can do that, I think I should act now."

Momo gasps, "You mean..."

"Yes. I'm ready. I'll give him what he wants. I'll surrender to him tonight."

Momo gasps louder, "Rukia..."

"I'll just remind him of his classroom rule."

"What rule?"

"No cheating."

"Oh..." Momo moan in amusement.

"Prepare yourself, Private. Cause we're on for a new mission. Are you with me?"

Momo straightens on her seat and says "I'm with you one hundred percent, Lieutenant. I'm with you all the way."

They stare at each other, salutes one another before holding hands in agreement, nodding and finally saying, "Let's do this!"

Their classmates stare at the two girls with confuse and curious faces before shrugging and turning back at their own businesses.

**...V...**

Across the globe...

Europe, 9:15 pm

Hurried and running footsteps are heard from the stairs rushing up to the third floor of a certain apartment. All of them are heading to the farthest door of the floor and when they finally reach it...

"Kira-san!"

A man calls out after bursting the door open. He and 3 other people behind him enters the dark room, all are searching for the owner of the house.

"Kira?" the red haired man calls out. Then he and his comrades turn at the kitchen hallway upon hearing a moan. They all run towards the kitchen and find their blond haired friend lying on the floor. "Kira! What happened?"

"R-Renji..." the blond man groans, clutching his bleeding abdomen.

"Kira, what happened? Rangiku, patch up his wound quick!"

"Hai!"

After awhile...

"Feeling better?" the red haired man named Renji asks Kira after their female comrade finishes healing his wound.

But Kira didn't answer him and just clenches his fists and says, "She's gone."

"What? You mean..."

"Rena is gone. They took her away."

Rangiku gasps, "Oh my god. So it's true then...the kidnapping! How-"

"It's not just an ordinary kidnapping," a silver haired young guy interrupts, pushing himself off the wall and tucking his hands on his pockets.

"They want our mates or even us. They want all of us, perhaps."

"What do you mean? The guys behind this want us dead or something? But why?" Rangiku asks.

"And wait; if that's the case do you think the wolves' clan is the ones responsible for this?" Renji asks, turning at Kira. "Have you seen who took Rena?"

"No. I can't even smell them so I don't know if they really are from the wolves' clan."

"Ugh, fuck this!" a man with a 69 tattoe on his face says. "So far, there are 7 females mates being kidnapped or just gone missing. What do you think they want from them?"

No one speaks for a while but then Renji decides to break the silence. "What should we do now?"

"We have to go back to Japan."

All heads turn at the silver haired young guy. "Japan? Why so, Toshiro-kun?" Rangiku asks as if she's not happy with the idea of going back to where they've come from.

"Most of us are still living there. We have to go there and gather the others. I'm assuming that whoever is behind this kidnapping has something big and dangerous plan against our clan." Toshiro crosses his arms and looks at each person in the room. "We have to warn the others and ask some of them for help regarding the matter."

"Yeah, I think he's right," Renji says. "We have to take this matter seriously." He chuckles and adds, "Besides, except for Kira, the four of us haven't found our mates here in the west coast, right?"

Rangiku sighs nonchalantly, Hisagi pouts and Toshiro just scowls.

"Okay, I'll go," Rangiku says. "Besides it's been almost a hundred years since we left that town so I'm sure no one knows us there anymore."

"Yeah, except for some old buddies we left behind," Hisagi says.

"Alright, we'll set a plan then we'll head back to where we come from. Who's with me?" Renji asks, placing his hand in front.

Hisagi places his hand on top of him. "I am."

Rangiku does the same, "Me too."

Toshiro didn't say or do anything but it is obvious that he's going, it's his idea after all. When the 4 of them agrees, they look at Kira and waits for his answer. But the blond guy shakes his head. "I'll stay here... I have to find Rena," he says, his tone full of sadness and worry.

The 4 other people sighs in sympathy, respecting their comrade's decision. "Don't worry, Kira-san. We'll do this together. We'll find Rena and get her back."

Kira nods sadly, the thought of his mate/girlfriend being kidnapped is very depressing but he has to stay strong. He will find her, he promises silently.

"Alright, guys! We're set for a mission. We'll go back to Japan...and back to Karakura town."

* * *

><p><strong>...v...v...v...v...v...v...v...<strong>

**Trivia time!**

Oh yeah, Kurosaki-sensei is just 23 when he became a vampire though technically he's a hundred-year-old guy.

Now, how did he become a vampire?

And oh if u guys want to check out Ichigo and Rukia's wedding photo for this fic, just go to my Facebook account. Yes, I've created an FB account under my FF. net author's name...it's

http: / / facebook. com/ chOOnyOung17

[just remove the spaces]

There's also a photo for Full House so u guys should check me up and add me as a friend, please?^.~

And please add me up and tag me if you have photos of Ichiruki, share it with me please!

**So, til next time! THANK U TH****ANK U SO MUCH FOR ALL UR LOVIN!**

**I'll read u soon...and s****ee U on Facebook!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**


	5. Chapter 5 Tease

**For those who have reviewed, added and favorited this fic... I Won't Thank you. Because Thank you is not enough for your wonderful and awesome response for this story. Whoever knows of a word greater than or more wonderful than 'Thank you' then please inform me of the word. Thank you. **

**Uurgh, I just said I won't Thank you!**

**Hehe... Guess I can't help it! ^-^ so...**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND I LOVE YOU ALL! ^O^**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Karakura town, two high school girls kneel on top of a small hill...silently praying. One girl has a black shawl over her head like a veil, while the other one clad her own black shawl around her shoulder. On a blanket before them lies a picture of a random woman, a bottle with a butterfly inside, a pile of stones and pebbles, an incense smoking lightly, and 3 red balloons tied up in a rabbit figurine and other random stuffs. After a moment of silent prayer, one girl opens her eyelids revealing that purple irises of her. The girl next to her did the same and they clap their hands twice and bow their heads before slowly sitting upright and nodding at each other.<p>

Rukia stands up and grabs the balloons while Momo gets the incense before joining her friend. They stand next to each other on the edge of the hill overlooking half of the Karakura town; both are wearing solemn and serious faces. Momo holds the incense on both hands while Rukia holds up the balloon on one hand while the other holds the hem of her shawl together. She takes in a deep breath and looks up at the sky before she starts, "It has been 15 years of joy, sorrow, happiness, pain...and arcade games."

Momo sniffs gently, brushing a tiny hint of tear on the corner of her eye in a very lady like manner, while Rukia resumes on her speech.

"It has been 15 wonderful years of youth and carefree living. But tonight...will be the end of those years. But though shall not feel sadness cause the end is just the beginning." A cold and gentle late afternoon breeze blows around them, rustlings the leaves and the grass and making the birds fly off the trees. "Tonight, I will surrender my virginity to my 'wonderful' husband-"

"Achoo!"

Rukia turns at her friend as the said girl rubs her nose and wipes it with her shawl before mumbling a 'Sorry.' and urging her to go on. She rolls her eyes before taking in a deep breath and holding up the balloons on her hand. "Let these red balloons symbolize my virginity that I will whole heartedly give to my husband, while these incredibly wonderful rabbit figurine brought us prosperity. Let these fly off towards the sky, and into the moon and be with the stars. And may it reach the heavens, to send us the angels of love and...Love making...so Ichigo and I will be prosperous and always happy."

"And satisfied," Momo murmurs making her friend blush. Rukia shoots her a quick glare before clearing her throat and holds the balloons higher. Both of them look up at the sky, "It is time. Goodbye virginity! Goodbye..." she declaims dramatically as she releases the balloons on her hands. The two girls watch the red balloons with solemn anticipation as it floats up a bit...and slowly falls down the ground in front of them.

Sweat drops.

"I told you to buy the white ones."

**...V...**

**Homework**

**Chapter 5 Tease**

**I don't own Bleach**

**...V...**

5 days ago...

"So, here are the checklists I made for The Preparation. You have to follow all of this so..." Momo's voice trails off as she displays each item on her bag while Rukia scans the said checklist.

"Place a photo under his pillow?" Rukia reads in a questioning tone and Momo, still busy with the 'stuffs', nods at her.

"It's for dream purposes. It's very effective. When you place your photo under his pillow, he will be dreaming of you every night. And that'll set his mood," Momo explains.

Rukia raises an eyebrow as she continues, "Spray or display honey scented fragrant around the house."

"You know, it's for what they say 'the birds and the bees'. It'll attract them."

Rukia gives her an unsure look, "Always tie up your hair."

"Hm-mm," Momo nods.

"Sing jazz songs while taking a shower."

Momo chuckles, "It's very daring and seductive but it's a turn on for sure."

"But Momo, I don't know jazz."

"Oh! Don't worry, I'm prepared. Here..." Momo hands her a cd. "Fly me to the moon or Unchained Melody. Oh! What a classic. You have to learn it." Rukia lets out a groan and gives her friend a look of disbelief. Momo pauses on arranging her display and looks back at her friend. "Rukia, it's necessary. You have to do all of this so you are a hundred percent prepared for the big night of your life!"

Rukia sighs, "But Momo, I-"

"Ah, ah, ah! No more protests, Mrs. Kurosaki. You will follow that checklist and that's final. Remember what they say, no pain no glory."

Sweat drops.

"You mean, no pain no gain," Rukia deadpans but her friend waves her hand dismissively, mouthing the word 'Whatever' before continuing on her task. Rukia sighs and scans the paper again, reading it silently reacting only on a particular one. "Lingerie? Momo, why do I have to buy a lingerie?"

Momo chuckles again at her friend's reaction, "Oh that's my favorite. You'll wear it for the lap dance."

Rukia blushes and gapes at her friend, "What?"

"You're a dancer, Rukia so...oh! Yeah, I forgot to write there. You also have to buy painkillers," Momo trails off, ignoring her gaping friend. "You know, Kurosaki-sensei sure looks big and he's an athlete too so he sure has a lot of stamina and..."

Blood oozes down Rukia's nose and her face is red hot as her expert friend continues to talk about Rukia's husband and how his 'big thick sword' will cut and thrust her 'fresh and young flower'.

Seriously, is Momo still a virgin or she just reads or googles too much?

"...oh! You will surely cry for his name and asks for him to do it again..."

"Uuuugh..." Rukia groans as Momo starts dramatizing beside her.

"Oh yeah! That's it~...keep push-"

"Uugh...MOMOOO!"

**...V...**

As the day's move along, Rukia and Momo busy their selves with The Preparation. Buying these and those items, doing weird stuffs like sitting on the rooftop during breaks doing yoga or some meditaion, catching butterflies in the morning and releasing it before the day ends, Momo always tie Rukia's hair in different styles. They also do this weird dance/exercise and Momo even manage to make Rukia wear something along with her uniform.

"What are you were wearing?" Ichigo asks with a raise brow as he looks at his wife up and down.

"It's called a school uniform." Rukia says, smiling sheepishly at him.

"I know it. What I mean is...why are you wearing jogging pants under your skirt? It's not the proper school attire."

"Ah, it's because...ahm..."

_Rukia, it's for the purification and cleanliness. Your body should be kept from other people's eyes so you have to wear our coat and wear pants under your skirt. Don't worry it's only for The Preparation. You can take it off after your 'honeymoon'._

"Ahm...It's for PE class later," Rukia answers, a pink blush tinting on her cheeks as she remembers the real purpose of it...as what Momo says.

"But PE is after lunch break so you still have time to change."

"But I-"

"Take it off."

"What?"

"Rukia, remove those pants. I don't want you having caught by the Discipline office again so-"

"No!" Rukia exclaims. "I mean I want to wear it now so I'm not taking it off."

"Don't start at me, Rukia. You know you better take that off or I'll make you."

Rukia blushes upon seeing the malicious grin on her husband's face. But the stubborn part of her kicks in and gives him a glare. "Don't you dare."

Their eyes narrow at each other and they poses on a defensive stance as they walk in circles, then...

Rukia bolts towards the front door of their house and manages to open it but of course Ichigo, being a fast demon he is, appears right behind her and slams the door shut with one hand. He then lifts his small wife and shoves her on the couch.

Rukia groans and sits upright but before she can get away, Ichigo stands in front of her and orders her firmly. "Take it off... Now."

Momo skips happily as she enters the gate and heads towards her friend's house. Earlier this morning, she felt like walking with her bff to school so here she is now...standing in front of the Kurosaki house and is about to knock on its door.

"OHAY-hm?" Her hand stops mid air as she hears a yelp. Curious, Momo presses her ear on the wooden door and her eyes widen at what she hears.

"Ichigo, stop it! I'm not-"

"Take it off, Rukia or I'll tear it down myself!"

"No! Please, don't take it away from me! I'm not prepared yet!"

"You don't need any preparation for this, so c'mon Rukia! We still have to go to school."

"No! Wait!"

"Uurggh... Rukia, you're grabbing it so tight!"

"Aah... Ichigo let me go~you're hurting me!"

"Uurgh..!"

"Aaah..!"

Momo can't take it anymore. She bursts inside the couple's house, screaming. "RUKIA! I'LL SAVE YOUUUU..!"

The couple turns at door and sees a fuming Momo coming their way with a vase on her hand, ready to throw it at...

"Hmm?" Momo pauses on her track, blinking as she finds her raven haired friend sitting comfortably at the couch while her orange haired husband stands on the side, a pair of jogging pants on his hand.

"Rukia, I thought you... Did he... I mean, how'd you..." Momo stutters.

Rukia frowns and crosses her arms in front. "Momo, he won't allow me to wear it."

Ichigo grimaces, realizing that it's Momo's idea after all and tosses the pants aside. He then turns at his wife's bff and scowls, "Why are you holding up a vase, anyway?"

Momo, who is still on her throwing stance, turns beat red as the Kurosaki couple stares at her. She holds the vase to her face and smiles sheepishly, "Roses are really red, aren't they?"

**...V...**

Walking side by side, Rukia and Momo stares at the orange haired teacher walking a few meters ahead of them. Momo's gaze shifts between her friend and her teacher, while Rukia glares daggers at her husband's back.

"It's okay, Rukia. It's not included in the major checklist so-"

"It's unfair, Momo! He's always bossing me around. In school, in the house and everywhere! Can't he see that I'm doing all of this for him!"

Momo sigh and pats her friend's shoulder, "It'll be fine, Rukia. Every thing's gonna be-"

"Why, hey lovely young ladies!" A brunette guy appears from nowhere, interrupting their conversation. "Wanna hang out with a single hot guy like me?" the guy asks, placing his arms on both girls' shoulder and pulling them against him. The gesture surprises the girls but before they could react, a bag hits the guy square in the face, making him fall hard on the ground.

Thud!

Rukia and Momo blinks at the fallen man before turning at the direction where the bag came flying in.

"Get inside the school grounds, now." Ichigo says as he walks towards the two girls and picks his bag nonchalantly from the ground. The scowl on his face is deep enough to silence any objections especially from his wife. Rukia and Momo nod and jog their way towards the school gate while Ichigo stare down at the guy.

"Uugh..." the brunette groans, hands covering his face as he tries to sit up. "Oh that hurts, men! What are you, some kind of a-" his voice caught in his throat as his eyes meet...

Orange.

"Ichigo?"

**...V...**

"Alright, class that would be all, I'll see guys later. Bye."

"Goodbye, Kurosaki-sensei." the class chorus and starts packing their bentos and leaves the room. Chatting, laughing, some are making fun of each other and everything while their teacher goes out ahead of them in a hurry.  
>Rukia's face churns in confusion as she watches her teacherhusband heads out anxiously.

"Rukia, shall we go now?" Momo asks in an enthusiastic manner.

Not removing her eyes at the door, Rukia nods and grabs her bag.  
>"Yeah, let's proceed with the preparation process," she says and the two girls start walking out of the room.<p>

**.V.**

Ichigo goes straight out of the school gate and meets with the brunette guy that he encountered earlier.

"Ichigo! Over here!" the brunette calls out and Ichigo walks towards him.

"Geez, I thought you're not gonna leave that room. Seriously, how can you stand being a teacher? It's like having a brain cancer... It sucks!"

"Yeah, it sucks...just like us," Ichigo says then is taken aback as the brunette guy hugs him and starts weeping.

"Oh Ichigo! I miss you so much, my old friend! It's been many many centuries since we last saw each other! I'm really happy to see my scowling old buddy..."

"Uugh...Keigo let go of me, you-" Ichigo groans as he tries to pry his long lost...okay, friend off him, elbowing his face away to escape from the tight hug that the brunette gives him. But Keigo clings tighter and so the two starts to wrestle.

After 15 minutes...

"Geez, I can't believe I'm here again! I mean, it's like forever since I last..." Keigo's voice trails off as his gaze wanders around the small secluded shoten house/store/restaurant while Ichigo finds them a place to sit.

"My, my... A long lost comrade is back in town. It's nice to see you again, Asano-kun." A man with a bucket hat greets and steps towards them.

"Ah, it's nice to see you too, Urahara-san! Where is Yuroichi-san?"

"She's at the grocery. I'm glad you're able to bring Kurosaki-san here again. It's been awhile since he last ate here."

"My wife makes a delicious bento so I don't have to go here anymore."

"Aah~." Urahara smiles.

Keigo's eyes widen and he rushes towards his friend, "You mean, you found your mate already? And you even marry her?"

Ichigo crosses his arms and turns his head on the side, "Yeah, I married her 5 years ago."

"Ooh...how does she look? I mean how does she look? Is she sexy, with large bumps and a roundish-"

"Shut it Keigo! It's for me to know and for you not to find out!"

Keigo whimpers while Urahara chuckles beside him, "Kurosaki-san is a bit possessive of his mate so you better find your own mate, Asano-kun." Keigo's face saddens and he suddenly becomes gloomy, making the other two persons in the room look at him in confusion. "Oh my, did I say something wrong?" Urahara asks.

Keigo shakes his head and takes his seat in front of Ichigo. He sighs heavily before he starts, "Actually, I also found my mate 5 years ago. Her name is Chizuru, she was a tomboy when I first met her but... Luckily, I was able to make her a real woman."

Ichigo gives him a dirty look which says 'Of course you will'.

"No, Ichigo I didn't rape her or something. It's...well after we had our first sex; she said it's wonderful to be a woman afterall. So that's how she became one." Keigo sighs and looks down his lap. Ichigo can see that his friend is somewhat reminiscing on certain memories in his head so he doesn't speak for a while.

His friend, Asano Keigo is also a half blooded vampire. But unlike him, it's Keigo's choice to become one.

After a moment, Urahara decides to break the silence. "So where is she?"

"She...she left me," Keigo says in a very sad tone and a hurtful look on his face.

Ichigo scowls, "Why is that?"

"I don't know. We were happy and we don't have a very serious fight. We're about to get married next year, but as I got in our apartment one afternoon...she's gone." Keigo sighs softly before he continues. "Though she left some of her clothes and she even left her glasses at our bedroom. But it's been two weeks and she hasn't come home yet."

"Is that why you're here in Karakura?" Urahara asks.

"Yeah, I thought I could find her here. And I want to ask for your help too." Keigo turns at his orange haired friend then... "Oh Ichigo, my friend! Please help me find my mate! I beg you!"

Ichigo groans, "Uurgh... I'll help you but WILL YOU STOP HUGGING ME!" A strong punch lands on Keigo's face and he comes flying towards the other side of the room.

Ding!

"That would be 2-9-9 for a single chair," Urahara says, grinning widely at the wrecked furniture. Then a crappy painting drops on Keigo's head and breaks into half. Urahara blinks, "Oh, I just saw that painting on the street so it'll be for free. You don't have to pay for it."

Ichigo grimaces at Urahara but the greedy store owner just smile back at him and says, "You're welcome."

**.V.**

Ichigo goes back to school a bit late that afternoon, thanks to his clingy idiotic friend. That guy knows how to make him all worked up. But honestly, he missed his friend too. It's been such a very very long time since he last saw a high school friend so it's quite good to see him again. But Keigo's problem really bothers him though. His mate left him, though that was likely to happen since Keigo is a huge pervert. But the thing is...

_"She left some of her clothes. And she even left her eye glasses which she always wear, __'cause she has a quite poor eyesight."_

Ichigo crosses his arms and leans down on his empty classroom wall. He peers down the window and sees his wife walking towards the field along with her classmates, wearing her PE uniform. She has a big smile on her face as Momo tells her some story with matching hand gestures and all. Then one of her male classmates approaches the two and asks something. Rukia and Momo smiles and nods at him before jogging on their way to the field.

Ichigo's eyes glower.

Rukia is still young, she still has a lot to learn and experience. What if she fell in love with someone else? What if she decides to leave him when she finally turns to legal age?

His eyes narrow and his hands tighten on the windowsill. A low growling stirs inside him as his body suddenly tense. A nerve appears on his jawline as he grits his teeth hard. He closes his eyes and cracks his neck slowly. His feeling hot and there's only one way to cool him down.

**.V.**

"Rukia, hurry up! We're gonna be late for class!" Momo calls, knocking at the door of the cubicle where Rukia is. After their PE class, they go to the shower room to change back to their school uniform before going to their last class of the afternoon.

"Go ahead, Momo! I just... I can't find my spare panty!"

"Then don't change! Just use the ones you're already wearing!"

"What? No... It's dirty already. You know me, Momo. I'd rather be naked than wear a dirty underwear."

Momo sighs, "Alright! Just look at your bag, I'm sure it's right there!"

"Duh? That's what I'm doing right now."

Momo pouts, "So, I'll be going ahead! Hurry up there, okay?"

"Okay!" Rukia answers and hears her friend leaves the room. She sighs and searches for her missing undies. "Oh men, where is it?" she mumbles as she plops down on the bowl, still rambling on her bag, wearing only her bra and PE jogging pants and totally not aware of the figure looming in front of her cubicle door. She grunts in irritation but her underwear are really missing.

"Looking for something?"

Rukia jumps from her seat and her hands cover her front instinctively. Her eyes wide and her mouth agapes as she feels like her heart jumps out of her mouth. "Geez, Ichigo! You scare the hell out of me!" she growls and huffs sharply. She grabs her bag to cover more of her body. "What are you doing here? This is the girl's shower room, you dope!" Rukia scolds but Ichigo's face isn't changing. And that's when she notices...

He's staring intently at her, almost hungrily. His expression tight and serious...his scowl is deep, his eyes stares deeply at hers, he looks tense too if his shallow and ragged breathing is any indication.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" she asks out of concern rather than fear of seeing how frightful he looks right now. She had seen him like that before but he seems more outrageous right now. Rukia's eyes slightly widen as her husband steps inside the small space, not even minding to close the door behind him. "Ichigo?"

"Rukia..." Ichigo says lowly as he steps closer to her. Then all of a sudden, he hugs his wife tight against his chest. "Rukia..." he whimpers again.

Confused and startled at his actions, Rukia gently push herself away to look up at him. "Ichigo, what are you doing? Someone might catch us here."

And the next events happen so fast, Ichigo lifts her up and place her to sit on top of toilet bowl tank. He then settles in between her legs, while his hands rest on either side of her face as he buries his face on her creamy neck.

_'Oh my God.'_ is all Rukia can think of as her heated husband places small love bites on her neck. She doesn't know what's gotten into him. First, he barged in the girl's shower room, cornered her inside this cubicle, placed her on top of toilet bowl tank and is now feasting on her neck like the night they first met.

Rukia takes in a deep breath as she tries to relax against his kisses. The preparation isn't finished yet but if it's her faith to lose her virginity **on top of a toilet bowl tank in one of the cubicle inside the school shower room** then so BE IT!

She puffs out a deep breath as Ichigo's lips traces her collarbone. A shiver runs down her spine and sends a tickling sensation on the tip of toes. Since she's only wearing a bra, there's too much skin for him to offer. Rukia whimpers as she tries to control the bubbly and tickling sensation that his gentle caress brings her.

She and Momo watched a porn video the other day as part of The Preparation and their eyes bulged out the entire time watching the act. She didn't know that people do that...it's kinda embarrassing for her but Ichigo's kisses and carresses is slowly wiping her fears and embarrasment. His lips felt wonderful against her skin, she must admit.

Though a bit relax, Rukia remains still on her seat as Ichigo moves his lips up to her jaw, ghosting his way to little ear then dragging his lips down to her pert nose. The sensual motion of his lips and his shallow ragged breathing is like a lullaby making her eyes to droop in pleasure subconsciously.

"Ichigo..."

"Just relax," he says huskily against her flushed cheek as his hands start wandering on her shoulder and down to her arms.

She takes in another deep and tries to do as he says. She can feel her body starts heating up and there's a hot and bubbly stirring on her lower body as Ichigo lightly licks the corner of her lips then without warning claim her full lips. Rukia stiffens a bit but then relaxes as he starts to move his lips. His tongue dances gently against her closed lips.

As always, there's gentle urgency on his kisses. It's like he's trying to teach her or something so Rukia decides that it's time to learn her lessons and take her part on the kiss. She closes her eyes and slowly...ever so slowly moves her lips apart. But!

She snaps her eyes open as Ichigo suddenly pulls away. "You won't leave me, will you?" he asks lowly, eyes glowing red and staring intensely at her.

With her cheeks burning and her chest slightly heaving, Rukia knits her brows in confusion. "What-"

"You can't leave, Rukia. You are my mate so you'll stay with me forever."

"Ichigo, I can't-"

"Rukia..." Ichigo cuts in, resting his forehead against hers and trying to control his breathing as his body trembles involuntarily. Flaming eyes stare at her deep purple ones, "You can't leave me, okay?"

"I-"

"Okay?"

Rukia meets his gaze as if searching for something in it before finally nodding.

"Good. That's good," Ichigo breathes then buries his face on her shoulder to calm himself. Rukia gulps softly as his breath fans her neck. And as they stay like that for a while now, her embarrassment grows again knowing that Ichigo is back to his self again. And oh God she guesses right, cause after a moment Ichigo pulls away and stares at her flushed cheek with that oh so familiar arrogant smirk on his lips.

"So, is this the one you're looking for?" he asks, waving a tiny black satin cloth with small ribbon lace also known as 'panty'.

Rukia's eyes widen and her cheeks turn redder, "Give me that, you perverted jerk!" she reaches for the garment and tries to snatch it but Ichigo holds it up and steals a peck on her lips so she fails on getting her underwear from him.

"Uuggh," she groans as she slumps back on the tank completely forgetting about her half nakedness, pouting and scowling at him.

How cute.

Ichigo chuckles and leans closer to her. "Don't worry hun. I'll give it back, but on one condition."

"What condition?" Rukia asks irritated. And before Ichigo answers her, his eyes roll down at her half naked torso then back at her flushed cheeks.

He grins...wickedly.

**...V...**

Classes are finally over, and students are now crowding the hallway.

"Rukia, are you alright? You're walking like a...weird duck."

Rukia groans and reaches behind to adjust her underwear before turning at her friend. "Momo, I didn't get to change my underwear. And I feel so gross!"

"Why? You haven't found the spare?"

"No, I found it. But a dirty rat ate it," she says between gritted teeth that Momo just says a sympathetic, "Oh."

At the faculty room...

Ichigo plops down on his chair and loosens his tie, placing a hand behind his neck and massaging it a bit.

"You look exhausted today, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue comments, popping out from her cubicle wall and placing a mug of coffee at his table.

"Ah, no. Actually, I enjoyed the day. Thanks,"

_'Especially the little '__foreplay' at the shower room.' _

"That's nice." Inoue beams.

"Kurosaki." a low cold voice cuts into the scene, making the two orange heads to turn at their side.

"Oh, Ishida-kun!" Inoue greets. "Me and Kurosaki-kun are talking about our day. How about you, how's your class today?"

"Their fine. Thank you for asking, Inoue-san," Ishida Uryuu answers then turns back at his male co-teacher. "And I believe that Kurosaki-san enjoyed his day way too much."

Ichigo cocks his head and leans further into his chair. "Yeah, I really love my job."

Ishida huffs lowly and adjusts his glasses before he continues, "Of course you do. But you still have to learn some manners."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asks nonchalantly before seeping on his coffee.

"In the shower room."

"PPfffhhhttt..!"

There goes his coffee.

Uryuu smirks, "I believe you know exactly what I mean now."

"Ishida, you stalker!" Ichigo growls, pointing an accusing finger on the glass wearing teacher.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki. I'll let it pass this time."

Ichigo glares at Uryuu and the guy does the same.

Tension rises up around the faculty room as Ichigo and Uryuu stare each other down. Noticing the silent war between the two male, Inoue timidly cuts in the scene. "Ah, excuse me. Are you-"

"No," the two says in unison.

Inoue sweat drops and smiles awkwardly, "O-Okay."

"I'm going now," Uryuu says. "See you on Monday, Inoue-san."

"Ah, see you on Monday Ishida-kun. Take care!"

"Geez, that Ishida knows how to ruin my day," Ichigo says making Inoue to turn back at him.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun. You still have something on your chin."

"Ah..." Ichigo reaches up and tries wiping it.

"Wait, I have some tissue in my bag. Let me just get it."

"No, thanks. I have my handkerchief here." Ichigo reaches for a piece of cloth in his pocket and wipes it on his mouth.

Rukia and Momo happen to pass by the faculty room where they see the two teachers. They watch the two for awhile. Inoue comments something about his face and Ichigo wipes his face immediately. Inoue then searches for her bag while Ichigo takes out something from his pocket and uses it to wipe dirt off his mouth. But it takes a split second for Rukia to notice the thing that he's using to wipe his mouth.

It's not a handkerchief but an underwear! Her underwear!

Her eyes widen 'cause Ichigo isn't aware of what he's using and Inoue-sensei is turning back at him.

"Oh, found it! Here-"

"Sensei..!"

Every teacher in the faculty room turns at the door after a petite student suddenly barge in.

"No yelling at the corridor especially inside the faculty room!" an old female teacher scolds, yelling herself making everyone to sweat drop.  
>"I'm sorry, Megumi-sensei." Rukia apologizes using her high pitch tone. "I just need to...tell someting to Inoue-sensei."<p>

The auburn haired teacher looks at her quizically. Rukia succeeded on stopping her from turning on her husband and seeing that embarrassing event. "Oh, what is it Kuchiki-san?" the teacher smiles.

"I just...want to tell you...that..." she says, pausing every now and then to glare at her husband and the offending thing on his hand. But Ichigo just raises his eyebrows and blinks at her.

"That?"

"That...ahm...you...are nice, " she finishes.

Inoue smiles widely at her, "Oh that's so sweet of you. I knew you were..." the auburn teacher trails off but Rukia didn't pay attention at what she's saying cause she's too busy sending glaring messages to her husband. Momo is also giving him signals and warning like she is playing a charade or something.

Ichigo stares at the two girls and when he finally realizes what they want to say, he turns at the thing on his hand...and grins.

Rukia's jaw drops watching as her husband plays with her underwear and twirls it around using his index finger instead of hiding it back on his pocket.

"...and we teachers really appreciate that. Right,"

Snap-whoosh!

"...Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue finishes, turning and smiling at the orange haired teacher who's sitting casually on his chair with both hands **now inside his pocket.**

"Yeah, that's right," he says nonchalantly, glancing at his gaping wife with a devious smirk.

Great! She forgets that he's a fast moving monster.

_'Uugh! That jerk!'_ Rukia groans to herself then sighs in relief.

"So, is there anything else you want to say, Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asks, taking a seat next to Ichigo.

"No, that would be all." Rukia forces a wide smiles then tugs at her still dumbstruck friend. "C'mon, Momo let's get outta here."

"Bye Kuchiki-san, Hinamori-san! I'll see you next-"

"NO YELLING INSIDE THE FACULTY ROOM!"

Sweatdrops.

"Oops! Sorry."

**.V.**

That night...

After spending one hour inside her bathroom, Rukia finally emerges wearing a short purple silken robe and with a white towel around her head. Her eyes slowly open as she tilts her chin up before walking inside her bedroom.  
>This will be the night of all nights. It's the night that they're waiting for. The fateful night of pure love and romance. The night that she will surrender her body and soul.<p>

The Preparation had all been done...the balloons had been sent to the heavens, the full moon is shining brightly, the candles are lit, the bed is perfect, she is perfect, even the pain killers are set perfectly, everything's perfect and ready...except one.

"Where's that idiot?" Rukia groans as she glances at the clock then pace and back inside her room. It's already 9 in the evening but her husband is anywhere but their house. She texted him but he's not replying yet.

_Tu-tut! T__u-tut!_

Speaking of replying, Rukia grabs her phone and quickly opens her new message.

_'B ryt der in 5 mins.'_

Rukia bites her lips to suppress her smile then types in her reply. **'Ok. ^-^'**

She tosses her phone aside and lets out a suppress squeal. She didn't realize that this night will come that she will become one with Ichigo and that she'll be so excited about it.

Rukia stands in front of her full length mirror and removes the towel on her head. She combs her raven hair softly then applies some lotion on her skin. She starts untying the knot of her robe before letting it fall down on the floor before staring back at her image in the mirror. She's wearing a silky white spaghetti strap lingerie that falls down to her mid thigh exposing the creamy delicate skin of her legs. It has purple flowers embroidered along its v-shaped neckline which makes it look more sexy and appealing.

Now where did she get that?

_It's my Mom's lingerie. She hasn't __worn it yet so it's still new. C'mon, it'll fit perfectly on you.'_

Yeah, Momo is the best.

Rukia smiles at her image, she's petite but her curves are developing nicely. She grins and starts walking slowly towards the mirror.

"I may not have the big chest like Inoue-sensei," she says swaying her hips to side. "I may not have the curves of a model," she then moves her hands to her waist and drags it slowly up to her head to mess up her hair as she starts doing a slow sexy dance in front of her mirror. "I may not have the longest leg to die for but I...am still...the most gorgeous girl...in the whole wide-waaah!" she yelps and jumps on her feet as she sees the image of a man standing on her door. "Ichigo..."

"What are you doing?" he asks, walking towards his beat red wife.

All of her confidence vanishes through the window and she quickly grabs her blanket to cover her body...all shy and blushing furiously. "Ichigo, I-I'm just... I..." Rukia stutters as Ichigo leans down and pecks her on the cheek.

"Rukia, I'll be out for the night," is all he says before he walks out of her room casually as if he didn't witness anything.

"What?" Rukia exclaims, draping her blanket around her body before following him at his room.

"I said, I'm going out tonight. I need to help my friend find someone," he says, grabbing a black hooded jacket and starts changing his clothes.

"But you can't go out tonight."

"Rukia, this is serious. I'm the only one who can help him so I have to go."

"But, but what about the full moon, and the candles, the bed and the pain killers?"

"What?"

Rukia blushes, "I-I mean why not go tomorrow. It's easier to find someone during daytime."

"For humans, yes. But we're vampires, we're more functional at night. My friend's mate who left him 2 weeks ago without a word," Ichigo trails off as he pulls on his jacket. "So we're trying to trace her here in Karakura since this is his mate's hometown."

"But-"

"What?" he asks smirking down at her disappointed expression. Rukia looks up at him and is a bit distracted at how he looks. Seriously, without the dress shirt and tie, Ichigo looks like a tall teenager...very tall teenager. Not receiving an answer from his blushing wife, Ichigo slowly steps closer to her. "You're gonna miss me, huh?"

Rukia snaps from her stupor and scowls. "No, I'm won't," she pouts and turns away from him. Ichigo smirks and in one swift move, he's able to rid of the blanket that's covering her. Rukia gasps in surprise then she feels his arms around her waist and pulls her up against him. Her feet touch nothing but air as Ichigo holds her body against him so that their eyes are level with each other.

"I like your dress. You look beautiful and sexy," he says bluntly, with a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

With another deep blush, Rukia turns her gaze down at her hands press up against his chest and mutters, "Thanks."

Ichigo smiles and lean towards her to capture her lips. Rukia doesn't fight back. She just closes her eyes and enjoys that sweet kiss, making slow and shy movements with her lips. Ichigo notices her response and it surprises him a bit. But as much as he wants to go further with his wife, he has to go. He has to stop. And what better way to make them both stop than to...

"Aah!" Rukia squeals as she feels him squeezing her ass' cheek hard. "Ichigo!" she whines and pulls away from his arms, blushing furiously.

Ichigo laughs at her cute reaction and lets her go. He then turns at the door and opens it. "I'll be going now, baby. Be sure to lock your door, cause I might come crawling at you," he says, winking at her before closing the front door.

"Hmp! Pervert." Rukia pouts and stares at the closed door before sighing and walking at her room, disappointed. She plops down on her bed then composes a message on her phone.

**'Momo... I really think we should've bought the white balloons****.'**

...V...

Europe, 11:45 pm

"Her name's Patrice, a college student and a half blood," Abarai Renji says, staring at the lifeless body of a girl they find lying at the dark alley. Her internal appendages and bladders were torn out from the large whole on her stomach, and a lot of bitten flesh all over her body. The sight is sickening but he and the short guy beside him couldn't care less of how gruesome the scene is. They are more concern for who causes her death. "Found any clues, Toshiro?" Renji asks.

The silver haired guy kneels down on one knee and brushes a blood from the girl's wound. He sniffs on it and tries to trace something but then he shakes his head. "Negative. There's no smell on it, just pure blood. Even the bite marks and scratches are hard to recognize."

"No smell, no pattern, no sign, no clue or whatsoever! Damn! Who's behind all of this?" Renji spats, punching the wall angrily.

"Calm down, Abarai." Toshiro says, standing up from the ground. "Two more days and we're heading back to Japan. I think this will do it."

"What do you mean?"

Toshiro places one hand inside his coat's pocket and looks at Renji in sideways before saying, "We have to reunite and rebuild the organization."

"You mean-"

"Yes, we will gather the members of the Vampire society."

Hiding in the shadows of the trees a few meters away, a pair of glowing eyes narrow at the two. Watching and listening intently at their conversation. And upon hearing the news about the society, a wide wicked grin curves on his lips.

Everything is starts to flow with the plan.

So now, he has to leave and send the good news to the leader of their clan.

* * *

><p><strong>Add me up on Facebook okay!<strong>

**And oh, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**OR ELSE ICHIGO WILL STEAL YOUR UNDERWEAR... HEHE, IS IT A GOOD THING OR A BAD ONE? ^.~**


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise! Surprise!

Leaping at a high tower in the heart of Karakura town, Ichigo takes in the whole sight before him. With a serious scowl on lock, he turns at his brunette friend standing beside him. "Ready?" he asks and the other nods at him. Turning to face each other, Ichigo places one hand on his friend's shoulder while the other reaches to his face. Keigo stares up at him and as he nods his head, both of them shut their eyes close.

"Let's roll."

An invisible glow spread across the whole place in an incredible speed; a flair of blue and white reiatsu enclosing the area within a dimensional territory. A single white ribbon emerges from the sky and makes it way down to dance above their heads before shooting away in a sonic speed. It wiggles across buildings, curls and zigzags along trees, flies up, soars down and twirls around the enclosed space before it comes shooting...

Back at them.

Snap!

Amber eyes snap open and sees his friend sighing heavily, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I'm sorry," Ichigo says, his hands dropping tiredly back on his sides. They've been hunting and tracing Keigo's mate all over Karakura now but to no success. The hunting process is now becoming exausting since they've done it 8th times, spending a lot of reiatsu already in just one night. They moved from one spot to another since their reiatsu can't cover the entire town.

Keigo sighed heavily, "It's alright. I think she's not here either."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I guess... I guess I'll go back to Tokyo and wait til she comes back."

Ichigo sighed in sympathy for his friend. There's something bugging him about this incident, but he chose not to open the topic to his friend. He doesn't want Keigo to lose hope. And besides he doesn't have a proof to justify his deductions. Keigo's mate didn't left him in purpose. From the fact that she disappear all of a sudden, leaving her stuffs behind, Ichigo is thinking that...

Maybe she was taken. Maybe she was...

Kidnapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Homework<strong>

**Chapter 6 Surprise! Surprise!**

**I don't know own Bleach**

* * *

><p>"Through-the-test-of-TIIIIII-AH-I-I-AAH-IME!"<p>

Rukia cringes as Momo sings (yells) her heart out. "Through the fire, through the limit, through the wall..."

Rukia sighs.

_'Seriously, Momo likes singing...but singing doesn't like her. Yeah, I know I know. I'm her friend but I'm stating a fact.'_

Sitting on a small couch inside the karaoke booth, Rukia tries to ignore her friend's emotional 'yelling' as she flips through the pages of the song book. It's Saturday, and it's her day off from school and house work. And since Ichigo was out the whole night helping a certain friend of his, he came pretty exhausted. He plops dead on his bed, figuratively of course. Rukia sighed for nth time, remembering her wasted opportunity last night. If everything worked out as planned last night, then she shouldn't be here with Momo. Instead, she'll be resting in her bed, lying on her husband's strong arm, dreaming about the events of their 'fateful night'.

Rukia blushed at the thought, but quickly heave a sigh as the images poof out instantly.

She misses her chance. Now she will have to wait for another full moon again...as the expert-glance at Momo-told her.

Siiiigh...

"Rukia, have you choose a song already?" Momo asks, plopping down beside her.

"Ah... I can't find a song yet."

"Okay. Guess it's still my turn," Momo says enthusiastically, leaping towards the machine and dialing her song number excitedly. Rukia couldn't do anything but gape at her friend.

_'Could you be more dense, Momo?'_

Sigh.

Losing count of how many times she sighed that morning, Rukia stands up from the sofa and heads for the door. "I'm going to the restroom." she says and her friend just waves at her and says, "Okay!" before she steps out of closes the door behind her. On her way to the rest room, Rukia bumps into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. No harm done." was the person's soft response. Rukia looks up and sees a smiling young man with feathery clip on his raven hair. Her brows crunch in confusion at the man's look. But the said man just keeps smiling and continues his walk towards one of the booth. And Rukia's face crunches more as she sees a bald guy opening the door from the inside.

"You're late," the bald guy says. The female looking male just smiles wider and pats the bald guy on the cheek.

"Now, Ikakku-san. Don't be mad. It's not beautiful."

"Che." was the bald guy's reply. He moves inside the room and the new comer makes his way inside mumbling something that doesn't make sense. Rukia blinks at the closed door and...shudders. The thought of two guys inside a small karaoke booth is, should she say, kinda creepy.

Well, she and Momo are both girls. But still... It's just...

Rukia shakes his head free of dirty thoughts before she proceeds on her destination. But then her phone vibrates from her pocket. She pulls it out and flips it open.

**_From Sensei:_**

**_'I'm out 2 grab some groceries. Be home early, alryt?'_**

Flipping her phone close, Rukia turns on her heels and decides to go back to their booth. But as she opens the door...

"I NEEEEEE-E-ED your love..."

Sweatdrops.

Out of tune melody... That is Momo's version of Unchained Melody.

...V...

It was lunchtime when Rukia and Momo goes out of the Karaoke bar. One, because they're getting hungry and two, because Momo will surely break the glasswall if she insists on singing All by myself by Celine Dion. And as they walk down the street, Momo's phone went off. She pauses and reads the message on her phone. "Oh Rukia, my Mom needs me at the store. She wants me there now," Momo says, a bit dissappointed.

Rukia shrugs, "Okay, I guess I'll just go home. Besides Ichigo is already up and-" she pauses as Momo gives her a knowing grin. Rukia blushes. "No, Momo. I'm not going to do that. I mean, I have to wait til the next full moon, right? So I would never-"

"Oh right! Speaking of which...the next full moon will be on your birthday!" Momo exclaimed happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Isn't it perfect?" Momo sighs dreamily. "It's so romantic. To give your husband your heart, body and soul on your birthday, oh the joy of love!"

Rukia stares at her friend, knowing exactly what she's daydreaming of. The blush on her face grows more and her heart flips a bit with the idea. She bits her lip to suppress herself from smiling.

"I wish I find my soul mate soon." Momo says, snapping Rukia from her thoughts.

"Don't worry Momo. You'll meet him for sure."

The two smile at each other and do their best friend hand shake before waving each other goodbye. Rukia watches as her friend jogs down the opposite direction, smiling softly until she disappears from her sight. She turns on her heels and starts her walk home. But after a few steps, someone blocks her way. She looks up and her body shivers involuntarily.

Standing in front of her is a very old lady. She's wearing a torn, toe length dirty brown dress. Her long messy white hair falling friskily and covering half of her face. And her left eye, the only thing that's seen on her face gives Rukia the creeps. It is wide, tired, glaring frighteningly and sharply down at her, making her unable to move from her spot. But then Rukia jerks back on instinct when the old lady suddenly extends a hand to her.

"Spare some change, young lady." the woman says in a low rough voice. It sounds like it comes from the depths of earth. Looking down at the old woman's hand, Rukia gulps and tries to calm herself.

_'So the old lady is a beggar.' _Rukia thought, pushing the creepiness away. She reaches for her purse and pulls out some coin before handing it to the woman. But the old lady suddenly grasp her hand, startling her and making her draw her hand away and quickly run away. But as Rukia runs, she takes one last look on the old lady and finds her glaring creepily at her. Rukia turns her gaze away and runs as quickly as she could.

**...V...**

Humming and skipping her way down the sidewalk, Momo looks up at the warm sky and smiles. She pauses on her tracks and heaves a deep breathe. "What a lovely day!" she says, smiling brightly at the sun. She turns at their store and sees her Mom talking to a customer. Her mother, Unohana Retsu, makes and sells organic and traditional medicines and other stuffs like herbal oil which she inherits from her ancestors. Unohana doesn't have a husband, and Momo is just her adopted daughter. The young girl knows everything about this though for Unohana tells it to her when she's still young. And she accepts it and is never been happy to have a loving and caring mother like Unohana.

Smiling wider, Momo hums again and prepares to enter their store but as she takes one step forward...

Time seems to freeze and everything around her vanishes as her eyes caught sight of the young silver haired guy with ocean blue eyes stepping out from her Mom's small store. Her heart beats faster and her breathing seems to stop as she comes face to face with the young handsome man . His hands are tuck in his pocket, his hair swaying softly with the wind, his eyes cold yet holds that warm blue hues that's melting her heart and making her knees weak.

A song plays on the back of her mind as the guy comes near her. And as he walks closer, his eyes met hers.

**Through the fire!**

Sparks fly, fireworks boom, confettis fall, and all angels sing.

That's how Momo feels just about now. Her whole body seems to float in the air, and her smile stretches wide as humanly possible. She clutches her hands in front of her heart as her eyes twinkle in so much joy she doesn't even notice that the guy already walked past her nonchalantly.

"Momo-chan, I'm glad you're finally here. I need to take the register for awhile."

Momo blinks as she returns back to reality. She turns left and right frantically, searching for the awesome guy who suddenly disappears from her sight. She turns outside and finds him already crossing the street. Her Mom looks at her, confuse. After staring outside for a full minute, Momo turns at her mother, grinning widely before yelling, "I found him. I finally found... MY SOULMATE!"

**...V...**

Stepping out of the grocery store, Ichigo's default scowl deepens as he feels someone watching him a few distance away. Rolling his eyes on the corner, his suspicions increases as the stalker quickly hides from the mop of crowd. Turning his gaze ahead, Ichigo keeps acting like he doesn't notice it as he pulls his hoodie back on his head and starts walking away while concentrating on the stalker's movement. His reaitsu feels familiar but he can't remember exactly. With one swift move, Ichigo steps out of the crowd and enters an alley, hiding his reaitsu to escape the man. He peeks carefully from the wall and sighrs inwardly as he feels the strange reaitsu tracking away from him.

"Che." Ichigo scoffs then resumes his walk home.

**...V...**

"Did you find him?" a busty woman asks her red haired friend.

"Don't have to ask that," the red head says arrogantly, making the woman to grimace at her. Then a young boy comes into a scene together with a dude with many tattoes. "Toshiro, how's everything?"

"All good. How about you Hisagi?"

The guy in question nods, "Good too. I found the two in a Karaoke bar and talked to them personally and we got their help."

"Nice job, Shuu-kun," the only female from the group says, winking seductively at the guy.

"Hey Rangiku! I did a nice job too!"

"So?"

"Why you-"

"That's enough!" Toshiro snaps. Renji groans while Rangiku sticks out her tongue playfully before they all look at the youngest looking guy among them. "Renji, what did Kurosaki says?"

"Huh?"

"You talked to him, right?"

"Aah..."

"Uugh... Renji, you-"

"I found him but he got away!"

"What?"

Rangiku smirks, "Don't have to ask, huh?"

"Shut up!"

Toshiro sighs loudly, "It's okay, at least we know that he's living around."

"I'm gonna call Ikakku. I think he knows where Ichigo is," Hisagi comments and begins dialing his phone.

"You're really smart, Shuu-kun. You're turning me on." Hisagi blushes while Renji lets out a disgusted 'Che'.

Flipping his phone off as he ends the call, Hisagi turns at his friends and says, "I know where we can find Ichigo. But..."

"But what?"

"We need some IDs and uniforms."

**...V...**

Monday at Karakura High...

"Ru-ki-YAAAAA..!" a loud high pitch voice rips the calmness of the morning as Momo comes running towards her best friend and throws her in a tight bear hug. Walking behind his wife, Ichigo 'Hmp.' and mumbles unnoticeably for them to get inside the school grounds before the bell rings before walking past the two girls.

Rukia gives him a short nod before turning on her friend. "What is it, Momo? You look extremely happy."

Momo pulls away from her with a huge smile on her face. "I found him, Rukia! I finally found him!"

"Found who?"

"My future husband!"

"Wha-"

"We met the other day and oh he's so handsome! And he has this gorgoeus eyes and he's and he's-Kyaaaa! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Rukia what should I do?"

"Calm down, Momo. You don't have to get so jeery." Rukia says but she can't help but shook her head as her friend looks like floating in cloud nine. Smiling at her friend's happines, she tugs on Momo's arm and pulls her towards the school building. "C'mon, tell me about it inside class."

**.V.**

The first class comes and quickly goes but Momo is still daze about her newly found obssession...

Drawing or more like doodling.

And just like her best friend, her drawing sucks.

"Pst! Rukiaaa~..."

Furrowing her brows at the snake-like hiss beside her, Rukia turns at her right and finds a distorted face with lots of hearts drawn around it. "This is him... He's beautiful, isn't he?" Momo whisphers, holding notes with her drawings on it to Rukia. The petite girl is torn between laughing or gagging at how horrible Momo's drawings are.

Well, it takes one to know one, right?

Grabbing her own pen, Rukia starts doodling on her own notes then shows it to her friend with a proud look on her face. _'This seems more appropriate,'_ is written on top of her drawing but Momo's expression is exactly the same as Rukia's expression earlier. Because Rukia's drawings looks like what Momo did, though hers has a thicker brows, rabbit ears and rabbit mouth.

Just imagine the picture.

The two girls giggle quietly on their seat. Lunchtime comes and everyone prepares to go and have their lunches when a commotion happens on the hallway. A group of new students are walking down the corridors. Their looks and appearances grab everyone's attention. Boys and girls look their way with either confuse or admiring stares.

"Who are they?"

"Some new students?"

"Kya! The short guy is so goodlooking!"

"And so is the spiky haired one!"

"Wew! She's hot!"

Murmurs and whispers buzz around as the group heads towards a certain room and...

"Alright class, I'll see you-"

The door slides open, making Ichigo and his entire class to turn at it.

"Yo Kurosaki."

Eyes widening slowly, Ichigo gapes at the figures standing on his class doorway. A wave of nostalgia envelopes him as his long lost friends appear and stand in front of him. "M-Minna-"

"Kyaaaaaa!" a nerve wrecking squeal cuts him off as a bouncy young girl jumps in front of the silver haired guy on the door. "It's you again! It's really you!"

"Do you know her, Toshiro?"

"A-Ah..." The guy in question steps back, looking at Momo like she's a psycho.

"It's you! It's you! Oh my God!It is really-umf!"

"Wait, Hinamori-san. Will you please leave us alone, first?" Ichigo says, eyes twitching as he shoves the cheerful girl aside. He gestures for his class to go and have their lunch. After Rukia drags Momo out, Ichigo then looks back at the newcomers. "What are you doing here?"

Blink. Blink. Silence.

Then...

"You dumbass! We thought you died at the war! Then we'll find you fucking chalks!"

"Ugh! Renji, get off me!" Ichigo growls as he and the red head guy wrestles on the floor. "And what your language, you freaking pineapple!"

"My, my they never change."

"Don't worry Yumichika. They just missed each other," Rangiku says then seeing that the carrot top manages to knock Renji on the floor, she too gives her greetings to Ichigo by throwing herself onto the orange haired guy and placing him on a tight breast-er-bear hug.

"Oh Ichi! I miss you so much!"

"Ummfh-gah! Waa- I'm suffo-akh!"

Very mature for a century old men and woman.

Toshiro sighs heavily, "This mission is harder than I thought."

**.v.**

Behind the door, Rukia's brow creases as she hears rustlings, swearings and her husband's annoyed growls and muffled groans. "Hmn..." she moans thoughtfully as she presses her ear more against the door. Momo standing dreamily beside her.  
>.v.<br>After Toshiro and Hisagi settles the 'adult', the group starts what they should have started moments ago...thanks to their childish acquaintances.

"So what brought you here...in a school uniform?"

Renji smirks, "Aren't we cool?"

"Shut up Abarai." Toshiro snaps coldly, earning a pout from the red head.

"Well, Ichigo. We're here for a very serious task." Hisagi says. Ichigo crosses his arms and leans on his desk, nodding at Hisagi to go on. Hisagi glances at Toshiro and says, "We've talked to the remaining members of the society cause we plan on...reforming it."

"What?"

"We can't talk about the details here, so we'll meet at Urahara's tonight. And you're coming, right?"

Everyone stares at the guy in question. Each one looking at him expectantly as if he can't say no. They know that the Vampire Society has a very deep meaning to Ichigo but it was also a long time ago, when the orange haired vampire left and resigned from his position as a leader...due to a very unfortunate events that happened with his family.

Not giving his answers yet, Ichigo remains scowling at them until a phone suddenly rings.

"Oh, it's mine." Yumichika grabs his phone and reads his message. "Guys, Ikaku-san wants to meet us at Central. He's with Shinji and Hiyori-san."

"Right." Toshiro nods and turns back at Ichigo. "We'll wait for you there," he says then gestures for his comrade to leave the room.

"Ichigo." Renji says but the orange haired guy just snores at him.

Rangiku tugs on his neck tie seductively. "See you later, Ichi~..."

"S-Stop it!" The young teacher shudders and draws his tie back, making the female to giggle at his nervous reaction.

**.v.**

Outside, Rukia's ear can almost make a hole on the door as she presses it more against the wood, unconscious to the fact that she's getting jealous on what's making her husband squeak. But when she hears them waving goodbyes to Ichigo, Rukia quickly pulls away from the door. Moments pass but no one steps out of the said door, making Rukia confuse and curious. 'Hm, where did they go?' she thought then tugs on her friend's arm. "Momo, Momo!" she calls quietly, snapping her friend from her dreaming state.

"Wha-What happened?"

"I think they already left."

"WHAT!" With a woosh of wind behind her, Momo dashes up inside their room and finds no one there...except Kurosaki-sensei.

"Where did he go?"

Ichigo looks at his student and says, "Who?"

"My soulmate!"

"What?" Ichigo asks, dumbfounded.

"Momo, they're heading towards the gate already," Rukia who appears on the door, says. And in a split second, her friend is dashing frantically down the corridor.

Heh, goodluck!"

Rukia sighs and turns at her teacher who looks troubled for the first time. She steps inside the room and slides the door closed. "Is something the matter?" she asks casually, though she's not used to ask that question to him.

"No," he places his hand on the desk and leans back slightly.

"Who are those people?"

"Friends."

"Are they..."

"Vampires? Yes, they're all full bloods... They all went out of the window."

Rukia smiles, "I see."

Hearing the commotions with her husband's friends earlier, Rukia can tell that Ichigo is happy to see them again. Though it's not seen by the look on his face, but Ichigo really did miss his comrades. She haven't heard Ichigo yells, curse and stutters before. And it's kinda refreshing to know that her arrogant vampire of a husband still has a childish side of him.

"What?" Ichigo asks, noticing his wife gazing at him. Rukia steps towards him and her next actions surprises him. She reaches up at his tie and fixes the loosened loop like a real wife would to his husband before patting his collar gently and finishing it with a proud smile on her young and innocent face. Rukia seems unconscious of that display too and it seems to come out from her naturally. Ichigo blinks at her for a few more seconds before a lopsided grin appears on his face. "So, Kuchiki-san wants an A from sensei, huh?"

"Wha-What?" Rukia stutters, blushing in an instant as Ichigo pulls her in from around her waist. "I-Ichigo!"

"You want us to sneak in the girl's bathroom again?"

Rukia gulps as his lips comes closer to her cheeks. "W-Wa-Wha-What? A-Are you serious?" she asks. The fact that they're in the classroom where a student can come any minute makes her nervous and extremely embarrassed.

Ichigo chuckles and unwraps his arms around his small waist, pulling away as he continue to laugh at her cute reaction. "Nah..." he jokes and earns a pout from his wife.

"You jerk."

"Is Mrs. Kurosaki disappointed?"

"Hmp! As if..." she barks, turning her blushing face away and crossing her arms.

Ichigo smiles and pokes her on the forehead. "Go find Momo and eat your lunch. I don't want you passing out on my class."

Throwing him a sharp glance, Rukia 'Hmp!' at him before stomping out of the classroom...leaving her teacher/husband smirking and shaking his head at her.

**.V.**

As the last bell rings, students celebrates the end of their class and starts making their way out of their respective cells-er-classroms rather. But as much as she wants to go now, Rukia stays at her room to sooth her crying friend. Her blouse starts to get soak with tears as Momo buries her face on her shoulder.

"It's alright Momo. You'll catch him next time."

"But aynga-hungamm-whangya..."

"Hm...maybe he's in a hurry."

"Anga-hummyayahum?"

"Yeah, I heard that they're going somewhere." Rukia says. Ironic how she can still understand what her friend says even if it's just muffled whines and groans. Momo is her advisor when she has a problem and vice versa. Because, of course, you can't give advice to yourself, can you?

Rukia pats her friend's back and continues to make her feel better. "Look, if he is your soulmate then you still have a chance to meet him. You will be reunited over and over again until it's time for you to finally be together. You will be with him, no matter what."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Momo sniffs and pulls away from her swiftly with more determination on her face. "You're right! I will never give up on him."

"Now, that's the spirit."

The two girls smile at each other before finally heading out of their room. Rukia then receives a text message from Ichigo and reads it.

**From Sensei:**

**'I'll b out 2nyt. Dnt wait 4 me, eat ur dinner n do ur hmework, okay?'**

Rukia sighs and tucks her phone back on her pocket before she and Momo continue their walk out of the school gate, not noticing a dark figure looming and watching her a few meters behind.

**...V...**

Twilight starts to sorround the city of Karakura when Ichigo arrives at Urahara's. He hears loud voices and laughs from inside and for a second he thought of turning around and leave but the door was suddenly opened from the inside.

"Ichigo! My man!" A bald guy greets loudly, hugging him tight before pulling him inside. "Hey, Ichigo is here! Hurray!"

Ichigo's eyebrows twitch as he sees the view in front of him. "Is this the 'something serious' that you're talking about?" he seethes between gritted teeth.

"Yeah, Ichigo come over here!" Renji calls.

"You bastard! This is a beer fest, you fucking dumbass!" Ichigo growls.

"Relax, Kurosaki-san." Urahara says. "They just got a few beer while waiting for you."

"And you just have to be a damn good businessman!" Ichigo barks but Urahara just smiles sheepishly at him.

"C'mon Ichigo, we'll just wait for the others and then we'll start. Don't be such a pussy." Renji says, his face starts to become red because of the liquor.

"Konbanwa!"

Turning at the door, Ichigo is surprise once again to see more of his fellow vampires and friends. "Shinji, Hiyori, Nanao... Senna."

"Ichigo! It's good to see you!" the girl named Senna runs into him and hugs him.

"I-It's good to see you too." he says, still a bit surprised. Senna pulls away from him and gives him a wide smile.

"Ow-kay guys! I think we should start now," Rangiku says, pulling Ichigo away from Senna and shoving him to take a seat. Everyone gathers around the table. Ichigo looks at each one in the room and mentally mentions their name. Toshiro, Hisagi, Rangiku, Renji, Ikaku, Madarame, Yumichika, Shinji, Hiyori, Senna, Nanao and store owner Urahara and his wife Yuroichi. These people are all full bloods and are members of the Vampire Society. All of them become a part of the 'War' a long long time ago and though he won't admit, he's happy to know that they survived.

"So, what are we all doing here?" Ichigo starts, crossing his arms in front and setting his scowl firmly.

Clearing his throat, Toshiro is the one who starts explaining. "When we were in London, we've encountered an alarming phenomenas that threatened our clan. Two weeks ago, Kira's mate was kidnapped and is still missing. The next night, Abarai and I found a dead body of a pure blood. It was a masacre, her heart, internal organs and some bones were either torn or eaten. And the culprit left no trace, no clues, no smell just pure onslaught on the crime scene."

Some females wear disgusted looks on their faces. Even a slightly drunk Renji wants to gag as he remembers the scene. Ichigo's eyes slightly widens, remembering his friend, Keigo's mate who is also missing. And by what Toshiro says, his assumptions about Keigo's mate being kidnapped or worst killed is true. Toshiro crosses his arms and continues.

"As more cases of this killings and kidnappings occurs, we have decided that we should take this matter seriously. That's why, we will...rebuild the society."

Silence fill the room as each and everyone take considerations on that matter.

"That's fine with me," Shinji says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, if it means protecting our clan then it's alright," Nanao follows.

"But what if the wolves know about this and takes it the wrong way? They'll think we're reforming the society to plan an ambush war?"

"Oh the girl has a mouth now," Rangiku comments in a sarcastic tone, earning a glare from Senna.

"As I've said earlier, we still don't know who's behind this serial killings. But our number one suspects are the wolves."

"Yeah, never trust a wolf." Renji mumbles lowly.

"As the remaining members of the society, we should form a plan, tactics and groups to investigate this event. So...what do you say, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo glances at the silver haired male then gazes back down the table. His face hiding from the shadows of his hair. Urahara notices his uneasiness on the subject and with a nudge from his wife, he speaks his mind.

"Kurosaki-san, think about this thoroughly. Don't rush your decisions, but don't take too long." Everyone listens as Urahara speaks up to the orange haired captain. "I know that you despised the society back then and somehow you still do. The society created the 'War'...and that war killed your family..."

Ichigo's hands ball into a tight fists upon hearing the tragedy about his family, but he remains unmoving yet tensed on his seat.

"The war left you with nothing except the position as the leader of the society in place of your father. The war killed many of us, but you must remember that that war also saved many of us...and more."

Yoruichi places a hand on her husbands shoulder and nods at him as if saying that she'll finish his speech. "Ichigo, you can hide now but you can't escape your fate forever. And now is the right time to deal with your past and move on. Accept your fate...and become our leader."

* * *

><p>After eating her dinner (in front of the TV), Rukia commences on washing the dishes. Standing in front of the sink, facing a small rectangular window, Rukia hums softly to the tune of the closing song of Chappy's adventure playing on the TV. She's too occupied by her humming and rinsing that she didn't notice a figure standing a few meters outside the window, watching her with glowing sharp eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ichigo..."<p>

"Kurosaki..."

"Ichigo-kun..."

The orange haired vampire remains quiet for a long while now as his fellow vampires wait to hear his decision. Some of them wears a worried face while the others look at him expectantly.

"So, what is it Ichigo?" Senna asks softly, placing a hand on top of his fist and looking at him expectantly. Ichigo slightly jerks at her touch and looks at the girl before withdrawing his hands away and sighs.

"I'll think about it...tonight."

Everyone's mood brighten up at what he said. They know that Ichigo can be reckless and is able to meet death head on but when it comes to his past, he becomes shielded. He becomes a denial king when it comes to admitting his pain. But somehow, they know that despite his tragic past, Ichigo respects life and will protect the people he loves above all.

"Yosh! We'll be meeting up here again tomorrow. For now, let's celebrate our reunion!" Renji cheers and the males except Toshiro and Ichigo agrees with him.

"Well, I think you still need another case, ne?" Urahara says, grinning as he mentally hears a clicking of his cash register.

More beer, more money!

Ichigo sighs and somehow his mood lightens seeing how his freaking friends dawn the liqour and laughs afterwards.

"Ichigo..." a voice says beside him, making him turn and look back at Senna. "Whatever your decision is, I respect it."

The smile on his ex-girlfriend's face brought a small smile on his own lips. But when he feels her hand squeezing his own, Ichigo jerks upright on his seat as if he just remember something...or someone rather.

"Wait!"

* * *

><p>Head resting on her palm lazily and her pen tapping on her notes, Rukia sighs as she stares at her homework. She already has her solutions to the problems but she can't arrive at a final answer.<p>

Siiggh...

She tosses her pen aside and plops down on her bed.

_'He's so late. I wonder when he'll be back. It's so quiet in here.'_ she thought then flips on her side. She shivers as a cold wind blows around her room. Sitting up, she turns and finds that her window is still open. She frowns lightly. There's something in the way the curtains flutter and dance against the cold breeze.

* * *

><p>"What is it, Ichigo?"<p>

"The mates and the one murdered...are they all females?" he asks, worry and anxiety are visible on his face.

"We're not yet sure about that yet." Toshiro replies.

"Wait, Kurosaki-san, Asano-kun's mate is also missing, right?" Urahara asks.

"What? Keigo found his mate before me?" Renji blurts earning glares from everyone. "I mean, Keigo's mate is also gone?"

Another glare.

"Sorry... I was just-"

"Just shut up, Abarai." Toshiro scolds him then turns back at Ichigo. "So, I think that's a lead we have to consider."

* * *

><p>Rukia gets off her bed and slowly walks towards the window. Her steps are careful and quiet and she doesn't know why but she starts to feel unease. Reaching the window, she looks outside and sighs as it begins to rain lightly. So, it was just the rain that's making her feel unease. Shaking her head, Rukia reaches for her window and pulls it down close. But as she is locking it, her eyes caught sight of a figure standing on the rain, across their house. She looks closely to see who it is but goosebumps crawl from her head to her toe as the figure looks up at her and mouths, "Spare some change, young lady."<p>

* * *

><p>"Come to think of it," Hisagi says. "They killed the ones who are already a vampire, half blood or pure blood and just kidnapped our mates."<p>

"But what do you think is the point in that?"

"That's easy."

* * *

><p>Rukia takes a step back as the scary old lady from the other day stares up at her, with her eyes wide and sharp. A sudden random sound from the living room snaps her attention from the old lad for about three seconds but when she turns back, the old lady is no longer standing there. And then...<p>

.

.

**Knock. Knock...Knock.**

* * *

><p>Everyone looks at Urahara as the said man says, "That's because, we vampires are strong and they want to eliminate us. We can fight...but our mates, which are mostly humans...can't."<p>

Ichigo stands abruptly from his seat. With a deep scowl on his face he says, "Kuso."

* * *

><p><em>'Ichigo?'<em>

Rukia thought as she hears three slow knocks on the door. She runs hurriedly towards the living room but then... _'Wait!'_ she stops abruptly in front of the door. '_Ichigo never knocks on the door...ever.'_

**Knock...Knock...Knock.**

Rukia steps back as fear envelopes her. Her husband is gone somewhere, she's alone in the house, there was a freaking scary old lady stalking her and now someone wants to get inside their house. Another batch of knock echoes throughout the room. Rukia gulps and tries to calm herself. "Who is it?" she asks  
>but there's no response from the other side. With her eyes lock at the door, Rukia grabs the broomstick and holds it like a baseball bat. She slowly walks towards the door and asks again but the only response she gets are louder and more anxious knock...frantic almost. Rukia's heart pounds loudly at her chest as the loud knocks continues. "Stop it!"<p>

**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock..!**

"Please, go away!"

**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock...!**

"Please, just... GET LOST!"

Silence.

The frantic knockings stop and only the sound of light rain remains. Shaking slightly, Rukia tries to calm her breathing and the thumping of her heart. She's not sure what just happened but it's creepy as hell! Brushing off sweat from her forehead using her arm, Rukia lets out a deep sigh of relief and places the broomstick against the wall, leaning next to it until she totally calm down. But suddenly...

**Click!**

Her head snaps back at the front door as she hears it click open. Her heart pounds rapidly in an instant and she feels cold beads of sweats as she watches the knob of the front door...slowly turning. She grabs her weapon again and prepares herself for whatever that emerges from the door.

_'I'm not scared. I'm married to a vampire. I saw a wolf face to face and I failed on my Math exams several times so there's nothing that'll scare anymore! I am not scared!'_ Rukia says to herself mentally as the door starts to open. Gathering every piece of courage in her body, Rukia lifts her sword/broomstick up. And as the door flies open, she runs towards it and attacks.

"YAAAAAAA..!"

"What the-"

"...AAAH! Die you-"

"Stop!"

As if that word is a spell, Rukia's hands pause mid air as she stops and blinks at the figure in front of her. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo stares down at her surprised face. Though he wants to pull her in for a tight hug and show how glad he is that she's alright, he doesn't want to scare her and make her worry. So asks her instead...with a scowl. "What are you doing?"

Still frozen on her arm and feet, Rukia blinks several times to make sure it's really him. And when she's finally sure...

"You monster! Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time is it now, huh! I was so scared here and you...!" she growls and starts hitting him with her broomstick, like a wife nagging at her stupid husband.

"Hey! Stop it! I told you I'm out with the guys and I'm gonna come back late, didn't I!" Ichigo says, blocking his wife's attack with one arm.

"You didn't tell me!"

"I texted you!"

"But I..." Rukia pauses. Her arms falling back on her side and letting the broom fall down the floor. She steals a quick sniff as she fights back the tears that she's holding on for awhile. She's not sure if it's because of her relief that Ichigo is finally home or because of the fear that she felt earlier.

"Rukia, is everything alright? Did something happened while I'm gone?" he asks, concern and fear visible on his tone. "Tell me what happened?"

"I miss you."

"Hm?"

"Ah-I said...curse you, Ichigo! I can't sleep you're still not home and I can't lock the door!"

"But I have my own keys so you can-"

"Urusai!" she growls and turns around swiftly so he can't see her blush.

Ichigo raises a thin orange brow as he watches his wife stomping towards her room. This past few days, his wife is getting kinda 'complicated'. Complicated in a sense that her mood changes in records time. Sometimes she's sweet, cute and innocent then the next she'll be nosy, stubborn and bratty. She's annoyingly happy then in a blink of an eye she'll become an angry and hot headed she-devil. Her mood swings are so complicated that if they had sex already, Ichigo might consider her having a PMS.

Sigh.

But he's sure as hell that Rukia is not pregnant...not yet.

Stomping towards her room, Rukia can feel the blush on her face. She likes him alright, but she still can't admit it to him in the face. Her being a shy teenager with a crush overshadows her confidence, making her unable to be mushy at him...consciously, that is. With a scoff, she gets inside her room and slams the door behind her.

But as soon as she hears the loud thud, the first thing she notices is her 'open' window, which she's sure to close earlier...and a man standing beside her bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH..!" Rukia shrieks and burst out of her room, running towards Ichigo and throwing herself literally on him.

"What the-" In reflex, Ichigo catches his shrieking wife. Her legs stradling his waist, her arms wraps tightly around his neck and her face is buried on his shoulder.

"I-Ichigo! There's a guy in my room!"

"What?" Ichigo tightens his hold on his wife as a man suddenly emerges from her room.

"Yo I-hic-chigo."

"Re-Renji!" The red head grins drunkily as Ichigo acknowledges him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hic! You left in a hurry without even saying goodbye. And you-hic-looked worried and I thought you were in trouble so I-hic!"

"You followed me here?" Ichigo asks between gritted teeth and twitching brow.

"Bingo!"

"You stupid dumbass! You fucking scared her!" Ichigo growls, making his friend cringe at him.

"Geez, why are you-wait...who is that chi-hick?"

Rukia loosens her hold on him so Ichigo gently puts her down on her feet. But the surprises she has tonight is way too tiring for her, not to mention traumatic and scary. When Ichigo places her down, she hugs his arm instinctively and stays as close as she can on her husband. Ichigo turns slightly sideways, pulling her behind him and hiding her from Renji's sight. "I'll introduce her to you, tomorrow. For now, just leave."

"But can I-"

"No."

Renji hiccups innocently and then makes his way towards the front door and prepares to leave. But after he opens the door, he turns at the orange haired guy and tries again. "Ichigo-"

"No."

"But what about-"

"No."

"Just-"

"No!"

"Hic."

"NO!"

Blink. Blink.

"Ha! You lose! I didn't say anything."

"Uugh...GET LOST!" Ichigo growls and slams the door close. But it opens again and Renji's pineapple head pokes out from it.

"Ichigo, I-"

"FUCK YOU!"

If Renji doesn't pull his head out in time, he might have been beheaded as Ichigo kicks his door close and locks it forcefully, he almost breaks it.

"That stupid dumbass," he mumbles then turns to see his still frightened wife. "He's Renji. He's one of the guys who visited me in school earlier," he explains, sighing as he places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Are you alright?"

Rukia nods though she's still feeling a little unease that she just let Ichigo pulls her in an embrace. She needs it. His arms feel like the safest place for her to be. His warmth calms her senses and making her lose any of her hesitations and embarrasment and asks something so innocent yet shocking to her husband. Rukia sighs softly as she waits for his answer. She pulls away from his embrace and stares up at him innocently. "Please?"

A smile slowly creeps on his lips as he stares down at her and says, "Sure."

**...V...**

She shifts on the bed, lying flatly on her back while her head falls on the side, giving him a good view of her face. Lying on his side with his head prompt on his hand, Ichigo moves his free hand to brush strands of hair away from his wife's face. She must be so scared of what happened earlier that's why she asks him to sleep beside her on her bed. And is he not surprised by that? Hell, the 'Can you sleep with me tonight?' has a different meaning on his head but of course, it's his wife that asks it so the 'sleep with me' phrase means literally. It means to SLEEP side by side on one bed.

"No snuggling." she even said earlier.

Ichigo smiles as he keeps staring at her peaceful form. His finger moves down from her hair to her cheeks, nose and lingers on her slightly parted lips. His finger lightly traces the curves of her soft little lips. Then he leans down and presses his lips on her. He starts to shower her lips with soft butterfly kisses over and over again, pausing only when she groans and stirs then continues when she settles back to sleep. Only when Rukia stirs lightly and shifts on the other side so her back is now facing him did Ichigo stops. He smiles as he watches her frown and scratches a random itch on her neck before she relaxes and continues to drift off to her deep sleep.

But as he stares at her sleeping form, thoughts of what his friends said earlier flashes back through his mind.

_"When we were in London, we've encountered an alarming phenomenas that threatened our clan. Two weeks ago, Kira's mate was kidnapped and is still missing."_

_"It was a masacre..."_

_"As more cases of this killings and kidnappings occurs, we have decided that we should take this matter seriously. That's why, we will...rebuild the society."_

_"The war left you with nothing except the position as the leader of the society in place of your father. The war killed many of us, but you must remember that that war also saved many of us...and more."_

_"Accept your fate...and become our leader."_

He scowls seriously and stares back at his wife.

Is he selfish? He can't be a hero to everyone all the tim. he doesn't want to be a hero to everyone then risks the life of his beloved ones. He wants to have a normal life with his mate but his stupid past keeps hunting him. And worst it's dragging him back into a war, a battle that he had once won and yet lose. For his victory claimed his life, his loved ones...and his family. Now, is he really a selfish person if he says No and leave his friends on their own devices?

He sighs.

He had his decisions.

_'Whatever happens,I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. You save me from death, you gave up everything for me and more. That's why...'_

He wraps an arm around Rukia's waist and pulls her against him, her back press against his chest. He kisses the top of her head and hugs her tighter. "I will protect you until my last breath... I swear to my soul." Ichigo whispers against her ears and receives a soft moan from the sleeping girl as if she understands him. He smirks and mumbles 'Goodnight, Rukia.' before closing his eyes and falling into sleep...with his wife wraps around his arms.

.

.

The soft rain finally stops and the clouds make their way out for the moon to casts its soft glow down the darkened town. Everyone is still past asleep except for a figure standing on a lamp post. His silohuette standing tall above the ground and his sharp narrow eyes glowing against the dark. He stands there, watching through a particular open window and smirking at what he's seeing.

_'It seems that the prince grows softer on humans. How pathetic.'_

"My lord."

The lone figure on the post glances at the rugged old lady on his side before looking back at the same window and says, "I think it's time to make things interesting."

"But my lord-"

"Don't worry. Everything will still fall as planned. I just want to have some fun before the War begins." He turns at the old lady. "Prepare yourself for some show, Kouku." An evil grin forms on his lips as he says, "It's payback time."

.  
><strong>Howl.<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm on a hurry right now so I haven't read this yet...so soory for the wroong spellings, wrong grammar and everything. I'll fix it later. for now...<p>

**RUKIA IS BAAAAAACCCCKKKK! ^_^**

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**LoVeLoTs, cY17**


	7. Chapter 7 The Leader

HI everyone! I'm back! I was hospitalized for 4 days so I wasn't able to finish this chap earlier. But Im fine now and so...

yeah, for this chap I just need to put some reminders which are very important for this and the next chapters. so, PLEASE READ THIS..

**IMPORTANT NOTE / TRIVIA:**

An **Aswang** (or Asuwang) is a mythical creature in Philippine folklore. They are sometimes used as a generic term applied to all types of witches, vampires, manananggals, shapeshifters, therianthropes, and monsters in general.

**Manananggal**- Self-segmenting flying viscera, sucker of fetuses. A manananggal is described as being a hideous, scary, capable of eparating its upper torso in order to fly into the night with huge bat-like wings.

**Tyanak **demon child is a supernatural that takes the form of a newborn baby and cries like one in the jungle to attract unwary travelers. Once it is picked up by the victim, it reverts to its true form and attacks the victim.

**Tikbalang**- a creature with human body but with a horse head.

In the next chapters, I'll be using this two to three creatures. But to put it into term, I'll be asigning each Filipino term into an English counterpart. It's not their real English translations, but it's the closest I can find and well, it's fanfic so just let me use this terms, okay?

For Aswang, I'll be using the word... Tantararan! What else but...  
>'Hollow!'<p>

**Aswang - Hollow (**The difference between Hollowin this fic and Hollow in Bleach is that...in this fic Hollows are visible, with flesh and disguises as human unlike in Bleach where they are spirits)

**Manananggal - Viscera **

**Tyanak - Goblin **

**Tikbalang - Demon horse **

**Dwarfs - Dwarfs, of course!**

Although, it'll be described at the chapter but I made this for your reference. And I want to share something from our own myth. ^^ Hope, I make things clear!

Well, this chap is not that exciting and all but I hope you'll still like it. I just need to let this go so the story will run faster after this. Again, Thank you for your support and hope you enjoy!

**Sorry for the wrong grammars, spellings and for the long chap! Major OOCness too!**

* * *

><p>"But that boy is not a pure blood!"<p>

A man with dark raven hair growled angrily, temper flaring as he pointed an accusing finger at the little boy with orange hair, sleeping peacefully on his mother's arms while the father of the said baby sat quietly beside his wife.

"He's not even a vampire! He's a human! A human, Yamamoto-sama."

"But Isshin is my oldest son so the boy is still the legitimate inheritor of my position."

"How about my son? He's a pure blood and he's your grandchild too!"

"The orders are based on our clan's tradition. I already gave my decisions...and it's final."

"But father-"

"Enough Masahiro!" the oldest man said, silencing his second son's protest before turning at his eldest. "Isshin, prepare your son. Because sooner or later, you're going to turn him. And that is also final."

**...v...**

"And so, the society have spoken. Hail the new leader of the Vampire Society...Kurosaki Isshin-sama!"

**...v...**

"Son, what happened?"

"Otousan! Ichigo... Ichigo bit my arm!"

"You vile human-"

"Don't you dare raise your fist on my son!" an orange haired woman said, picking her 2 year old son up in her arms. "Ichigo didn't mean it. Maybe your son is bullying him again that's why Ichigo bit him."

"If my son is bullying him, that's because your son is a pathetic powerless human just like you...you're a worthless bitch."

The woman smiled and said, "Pretty clever for an 'unseated' blood sucking leech." before turning her back at her fuming brother in law.

**...V...**

"They betrayed us! They want war, we'll give them war. Rise...and kill each and every blood suckers out there. KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM VAMPIRES!"

**...V...**

"Masaki!"

"What is it, hon?"

"Get Ichigo and the twins. We're getting out of here! Hurry!"

**...V...**

Bloods and dead bodies were everywhere. Cries and screams filled the air. It was a massacre. It was a mass murder.

It was a War.

"Mom!"

"Ichigo..."

"You bastard! Let go of my mom!"

A roar echoed loudly and the wolf holding the orange haired mother was thrown away harshly by a dark haired vampire.

"Dad!"

"Ichigo, hide your mother and sisters away from here while I-"

Slash!

"Dad!"

"Isshin-kun!"

"Uhk..." the male Kurosaki turned to see who stabbed him from behind. But his eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief when he saw who was holding the sword against him. "W-Why...Masa...hi-"

Slash!

"Noooo! DAAAAAD!"

**...v...**

He was lying bloody beaten on the ground, half alive. His body shivering violently, not from the heavy downpour, not with his bloods flowing freely with the rain, but with the sight of his father, his mother and two little sisters, lying across from him...

Lifeless...

Dead.

He failed to protect them. He failed to protect... He failed...

"EE-AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!"

A man with bucket hat and wooden sandals came into the scene in time to see a black and red reiatsu flairing violently around the young Kurosaki. "What is this?"

His body was burning, raging violently. He felt his blood boiling like magma heat, his eyes bulging and slowly turning into an angry bloody pools. He was screaming, tumbling on the ground, fuming and fighting off the burning sensation from his whole body. The heat was so intoxicating and painful, he feels like exploding. He feels like...like...

"Ichigo?"

A blast of heavy and strong reaitsu errupted, catching the attention of every vampire and wolf fighthing off that time. They were all shocked, affected and involuntarily frightened by that new and very powerful force that just surfaced.

"It's impossible." Urahara bellowed, shock and bewildered. "He had turn into a vampire. He had turned...on his own."

"RAAAAARRRGGHH!"

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, wake up."<p>

* * *

><p>His black blood sword shone against the moonlight. His eyes glowing bloody red as he glared down at the raven haired man below his foot. The man was saying something but Ichigo couldn't hear or understand anything as the heavy rain poured down upon them. And because his ears become deaf, and his mind and heart were closed for any apologies or reasons. He didn't care what he had turned into at the moment, he didn't care whatever clan this man belongs to. For all he cared about this time is to have his revenge.<p>

An eye for an eye.

He was set to kill this man...this man who killed his father, his mother and his sisters.

A tooth for a tooth.

This man took everything away from him. This man killed his family that's why...

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!"<p>

* * *

><p>There's no room for forgiveness.<p>

Ichigo raised his sword higher towards the sky and...

"EE-AAAAARRGGGH-"

* * *

><p>Splash!<p>

"Aakh!" Ichigo sits upright on the bed, startled and shocked as he feels a cold water all over his face. "What the-"He turns on his side and sees his wife staring worriedly at him.

"You were having a bad dream so I..." Rukia moves closer to him. "Are you alright?" Instead of answering his wife's concerned gaze, Ichigo pulls her in his arms and embraces her. "Ichigo-"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just..." he lets out a deep breath . "Just let me feel you for awhile," he says, tightening his hold on Rukia's small form. He pulls her closer against him, burrying his face on the crook of her neck and pressing her chest more against him so he can feel her heart beating with his own. He wants to know if she's really alive, he wants to hold her, he wants feel his Rukia...the one and only person that's left for him. After awhile, Ichigo finally pulls away from her but keeps his arms wrap around her loosely. He sighs and mutters 'Thanks' in his hoarse morning voice, running his hand on his tousled hair.

"You feeling better now?"

"Yeah..."

"You sure?"

Ichigo roll his eyes up to look at her and from the way she looks right now, Ichigo feels his 'mood' brightening up.

'Is it him or Rukia is slowly turning into a woman...a sexy innocent woman?'

He asks himself as studies her form. She is sitting in between his long legs, hands press down on the bed in front of her. One of the sleeves of her pajama dress falls down from her shoulder, exposing the strap of her bra, her luscious collarbone and her creamy white neck. His gaze then turns up to her face and his lips quickly curves into a smirk. "Actually..." he says as he falls back on the bed, pulling her with him so she's lying on top of him. Rukia squeals softly but doesn't fights back. She gives him a startled and questioning look but just receives a lazy sexy smirk. Knowing that his wife will not pull away, Ichigo withdraws his right arm from her waist and tucks it under his head. His tousled hair sticking out everywhere in a charming and sexy kind of way. "That was really a bad dream. So would you...help me erase it from my head?" His smirk grows wider as he sees the pink blush on her face.

Keeping in mind that she is his wife now, Rukia tries to slowly learn how to become one. And besides, he stayed with her last night when she's feeling scared so it's time to return the favor. She throws her hesitations away and nods timidly at him. "But...how?"

"Kiss me."

Woah. Ichigo really is a great teacher, isn't he?

Fighting off the growing blush on her face, Rukia leans down and gives him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"One more," he demands nonchalantly, closing his eyes and shifting their bodies to lie more comfortably.

Rukia chews on her lip but nevertheless, she reaches down and kiss him again.

"Another one."

Chup.

"Again."

Chup.

"Make it longer."

Ichigo keeps demanding after each and every chaste kisses he receives, chuckling as Rukia whines and sometimes reaching up to meet her lips halfway. Rukia on the other hand, starts to enjoy and get comfortable with their playful foreplay for she feels that their getting closer to each other now. True, that they're married for 5 years but she feels like they're starting to get really closer just this past few weeks.

Rukia squeals and giggles as Ichigo flips them over so that he is on top now. He smiles and tucks her hair away from her face before cupping her face and staring at her directly.

.

.

"I love you."

.

.

Surprise and shock register on Rukia's face at what he just said. Her mouth falls slightly ajar as she tries to process those words. She tries to say something but no words come out of her mouth. Ichigo seems pretty surprise at his bluntness too. He suddenly pushes himself off of her and quickly climbs off the bed, looking away and avoiding her gaze. "We have to get ready for school. You can use the bathroom first," he says before turning and walking towards his room.

Rukia sits up her on her bed and stares at her door. "What did he say?"

**...V...**

**Homework**

**Chapter 7 The Leader**

**I don't own BLEACH**

**...V...**

Scowling.

That's all Rukia can think of as her orange haired teacher discusses a particular theorem that on how to integrate a certain square root of a function or polygon or line segment or whatever it is. The bottom line here is...

He looks extraordinarily pissed.

He looks mad or more like troubled, distracted or something very close to it. Rukia blows of her bangs and prompts her chin on her palm. She's thinking of what Ichigo said earlier. It's the first time he said such words to her. When they got married, they didn't got the chance to exchange vows because of her father was more anxious to 'exchange swords' with her groom that day. And the rest happens so fast that when she wakes up one morning...poof!

She's already Mrs. Kurosaki.

Rukia glances at her best friend and finds that Momo is still gloomy because of her so-called 'Soulmate'. She turns at back at her husband and finds him still scowling.  
>She rolls her eyes anywhere but the board and her gaze falls outside the window...where she finds the creepy old lady standing outside the gate and looking directly back at her. Rukia jumps abruptly from her chair, catching everyone's attention.<p>

"Is there a problem, Kuchiki-san?" Ichigo asks, careful not to sound suspiciously worried about his wife.

Rukia turns at him briefly then looks back at the window again and finds that the woman now is walking away from the school. "A-Ahm. I... I need to pee."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitches slightly. _'I need to pee? Is that a proper way to excuse yourself in class? May I go out will do, Rukia. May I go out?'_ He groans mentally before he nods at her. "Alright. But don't take too long. I'm giving a seatwork before the day ends."

The class groans in a whining protests but Ichigo ignores them and watches his wife leave their room. He then steps towards the window and scans the area.

His scowl deepens.

**.V.**

Scowling thoughtfully, Rukia stares at the ground as she makes her way down to the rest rooms.

_"It's not just coincidence. She's stalking me...but why?'_

Rukia jumps a bit when a sudden noise comes from behind her. She turns behind her but finds no one there in the hallway...except her. That's when she realizes that she's now at the deserted part of the school's annex building. The restroom in their floor is under maintenance for awhile so she has to use the one located at the farthest hallway on the annex building. The only two classrooms there are empty and unused and the room next to the CR is a storage room.

Rukia pauses on her steps as she hears footsteps behind her! She gulps and walks backward as she stares at the staircase but her back finally meets the wall.  
>She's cornered. And the only way to get out of there is through the stairs but her stalker is coming from the stairs and there's no way she can get pass through that old lady unless...<p>

"Oh finally!"

Rukia freezes on her spot. Her back is press up against the wall, her eyes wide and she looks really...really...paranoid.

The footsteps that she hears is not from her so-called stalker. It turns out to be coming from a tall handsome man who pretty much looks like...

_'Ichigo...'_

"Are you alright, Miss? You look so jeery." the man says, flashing a concerned smile at her.

"Ahm...yeah! I'm fine, Sir. Thank you." the girl says, pushing herself off the wall and smiling sheepishly.

The man smiles back at her. "I'm so lucky I found you, miss..."

"Rukia... Kuro- I mean Kuchiki Rukia."

"Shiba, I'm Kaien Shiba." The man offers his hand and Rukia accepts it hesitantly. The man's smile grows wider and Rukia finds herself blushing.

_'He looks like Ichigo but he's more-'_

"...office?"

"Huh? Ahm...what did you say?"

The man chuckles, "I said I'm looking for a faculty office. The one where Kurosaki Ichigo belongs. I'm walking around here for quiet sometime now but I got lost."

"Are you a friend of Kurosaki-sensei?"

"Ahm...kind of. But we haven't seen each other for a very long time. So, do you know where I could find him...Rukia?" Still blushing at the man's warm smile, Rukia smiles shyly back at him and nods.

**...V...**

The school bell rings loudly as another day comes to an end. Students rush out of their room and quickly fills the hallway. Dismissing his class with an irritated scowl, Ichigo steps out of his room and immediately meets the object of his irritation. "You're late, Kuchiki-san. I told you to hurry cause I'm giving a seatwork but you just-" he pauses as he finally notices the man standing beside his wife. "Ka-Kaien?"

"What's up, Ichigo...sensei?"

**...V...**

Slipping her shoes on, Momo turns at her friend and asks. "Aren't you going home yet?"

"No, Ichigo told me to wait for him. He wants us to walk home together or more like...fly off from roof to roof. You know like what he did when I got very feverish, he rushed me to a hospital."

"Yeah, I remember that story." The two girls giggle and do their hand shake before Momo waves goodbye, saying that her Mom needs her at the store before jogging out of the building...leaving Rukia alone once again.

TU-TUT! TU-TUT!

Rukia jumps a bit as her phone vibrates at her pocket. Seriously, she's becoming more paranoid because of that creepy old woman that even a vibration of her phone scares her.

**From Sensei:**

**Stay inside d classroom. I'll pick u up there when we finished, okay? Be careful...**

Rukia's brow knits curiously. The way he types the 'Be careful...' seems like he still wants to add something like...

_"I love you."_

Rukia shakes her head furiously. _'It's just a slip of a tounge, it's not like he means it. Rukia, just look how pissed he was after he said that. He surely regretted saying it.'_ She tells herself mentally before walking up the stairs towards their homeroom.

**...v...**

At the faculty room...

"Inoue-san, can you..."

The woman blinks up at him, absolutely clueless of what he wants to say. Ichigo heaves a controlled breath and says, "Inoue-san, we need to talk so can you leave us alone?"

"Huh?"

"Please," he adds so as not to sound rude.

"Oh! Ah-sure! Sure, I'm going home anyways. Aheh..."

"Yeah, thank you."

The female teacher packs up her stuffs and heads for the door. Still smiling sheepishly, she waves up at her fellow teachers and steps out of the room. Ichigo sighs and crosses his arms in front. On his right, Uryuu Ishida sits on his chair, arms and legs crossed in a cool arrogant manner. Standing in front of them is the man named Kaien.

"So when did you two decided to become teachers?" Kaien asks. And instead of answering him, Ichigo goes straight to the point.

"What brought you here, Kaien?" he asks, in a not so welcoming tone.

Kaien smiles, "You never change, you're still a very impatient and-"

"Someones waiting for me so I don't want to elaborate the reunion." _And I don't I want to celebrate being reunited with you in the first place, _he adds on mentally as he scowls at the man's smile.

"Alright, I'm here because of the news about the kidnapping and murders of our mates and fellow vampires. I'm sure you heard of that."

"I don't," Uryuu finally says.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Kaien asks.

Ichigo scoffs, "I thought he's not interested."

"The only thing I find uninteresting is you, Kurosaki."

"Same here needle man," Ichigo retorts, shooting a glare towards the glass wearing teacher.

"Carrot head."

"Sewing machine."

"Hey c'mon. I thought you two are professionals now."Kaien interrupts and earns a twin glare coming from the two men. "Okay, let me finish first then you two can wrestle after, okay?"

"Tsh!" The two men scoffs in unison as they turn away from each other.

"As I was saying I came here cause I've heard that you're reforming the society to solve this case."

"How'd you know about it?"

"Facebook. Renji posted on his wall."

"Yeah, we have a thing called technology and social networking now Kurosaki."

"Shut up!" Ichigo barks at Uryuu but the guy snobs him.

"I came here to join the hunt," Kaien says, catching the two man's attention. They turn at Kaien and stares at him seriously.

"What made you think that I will trust you with this?" Ichigo asks.

"Look, I know you're still mad about what happened in the past. But I already moved on and I hope you are too." Kaien sighs heavily. "I'm sorry for stealing Senna away from you back then but... I really need your help right now Ichigo." Kaien's voice starts to shake, he tilts his head down and balls his fists to stop the trembling of his body as tears threaten to fall from his eyes. "You see...my wife was also kidnapped."

Ichigo is surprised at what he says, while Uryuu looks at Kaien and immediately feels sorry for the guy.

"When did it happened?"

"Last month. I was on my way home when I saw something looming on the top of our house." Kaien takes in a deep breath as he starts to tell the story while Ichigo and Uryuu listens intently at him.

* * *

><p>Up on the 3rd floor, Rukia fidgets on her seat as her gaze shifts between her phone's clock and the classroom door. It's already getting dark outside, everyone's gone home and she's starting to get really impatient. And worse, she really really needs to go to the comfort room. She doesn't get the chance to pee earlier because of the raven haired man.<p>

Rukia presses her legs tighter against each other to suppress the call of nature as much as she can. But...

"I can't take it anymore!" She jumps on her seat and rushes to the CR down at the annex building.

* * *

><p>"A hollow?"<p>

"Yeah, hollow in a form of a viscera. They are female hollows that can separate their torsos from their lower body. They have bat like wings and elongated tounges. The one that took my wife lives in our neighborhood but I didn't know that she's a viscera because they have the ability to hide their smell or in our case...reiatsu."

* * *

><p>Reaching the CR, Rukia quickly closes herself in on one of the cubicles and sighs in relief after she finishes her release. The sound of the toilet flush seems to echo inside the building up to the deserted hallway. And that's when Rukia realizes that she's alone again, and it's already dark outside. Her heart starts to beats louder as she tries to brush the scary thoughts away. But the sound of a flapping wings outside makes her hair raise in horror.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like wolves, visceras can hide their true forms and change into a human figure. Visceras tend to portray as a middle to old aged women. And they like to eat human parts especially fetuses."<p>

"Wait, so this hollow or visceras are the ones whose behind this kidnappings and murders and not the wolves?" Ichigo asks and Kaien nods at him. "How can you be sure that they're not part of the wolves clan?"

"When the viscera took my wife, I followed it and tried to save my wife. But when I reached a forest, I was ambushed by more types of hollows there and I-"

"Types? You mean they have other forms or something?"

Kaien stares deeply at him and says, "More forms than you can imagine."

* * *

><p>Slowly and carefully, Rukia pushes the comfort room door and opens it a bit so she can peek at the hallway. She gulps as she finds how dark it is there. The shadows made by the moonlight illuminates scary figures on the wall. Rukia scans the hall ahead of her and finding nothing suspicious, she takes in a deep breath and steps out of the CR. She then starts her long walk down the hall when a shadow of a flying figure passed from outside the window. She jumps on her feet and turns at the window but finds nothing there. She then hears the flapping of wings and the sound of something falling or landing in front of the main door of the hallway.<p>

"Who... Who's there?" Rukia slowly walks towards the door, squinting her eyes to see clearly through the darkened hall. But as she gets nearer to the door, a half torsoed, bat winged and long haired monster suddenly appears in front of the entrance. Her body shakes, her knees weaken and her eyes widen in utter fear as the horrible figure extends its arm and says...

"Hello...young lady."

* * *

><p>"They are a terrible and strong human eating monsters so I decided to find and join you in killing those beasts and save-"<p>

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A loud shriek cuts Kaien's voice off and startles all three men in the faculty room. "Who was that-"

"Rukia!" Before Kaien could even asks, Ichigo is already out of the door with Uryuu following right behind him. "Rukia!" Ichigo kicks the door of his homeroom but finds no one there. He immediately spreads his reiatsu throughout the whole school building to locate his wife. But strangely, Rukia's ribbon thread keeps coming back at him. "RUKIA!" Ichigo growls, worry and panic in his voice.

"Calm down and just find her thread, Kurosaki!"

"I tried it! But dammit! It keeps coming back!"

"What?"

Ichigo jumps out the window and lands at the front of the school ground. He looks up at the sky and tries to find something, anything that flies remembering what Kaien said about the flying viscera that took his wife. But he doesn't find anything, not even a night bird. "RUKIA!" he growls desperately, turning left and right in search of his missing wife. "Rukia, please answer me, God dammit! Rukia..! RUKIAAAA..!"

"She's here!"

Ichigo spins around and finds Kaien holding up an unconscious petite girl in his arms. "Rukia!" Rushing to his wife, Ichigo almost snatches her from Kaien's arms and holds her tightly against his chest. His body still shaking in fear and worry as he checks her body for any wound, bite or any scratch.

"Don't worry. She just passed out."

"What happened?" Uryuu asks, landing besides the kneeling orange haired guy. He looks down at Ichigo and sees him kissing the girl's hair and mumbling 'Thank God' repeatedly as he rocks her gently. He then turns at the other man and asks, "Where'd you find her?"

"At the hall of the annex building. I saw her lying unconscious but I didn't see anything suspicious there."

"At the annex building? But how come Kurosaki can't trace her thread there?"

Ichigo looks up at Uryuu and Kaien but the latter just shrugs, saying he doesn't have an idea. He then looks back down at his unconscious wife and notices a small red mark on her arm. "Shit! What's this on her arm?"

Kaien kneels down and checks the said arm. "I think it's just a scratch but we still need someone to check up on her."

Rukia then stirs and opens her eyes. "Ichigo?" she mumbles, steadying her vision and meets his worried gaze. "What happened?"

Scooping his wife on his arms, Ichigo stands up and says, "Just rest, Rukia. We'll go to my friend's house."

**...v...**

The door to the shoten house burst open and a scowling orange haired man appears on it. "Urahara-san!"

"My, Kurosaki-kun...you almost broke my door. It'll cost you a-"

"Please save the crap later. I need you to check up on my wife!"

The businessman raises a confused brow, "Okay, put her down here. What happened to her, anyway?" he asks and tries to smile at the young girl but when he sees the raven haired man behind Ichigo, Urahara can't help the surprise look on his look. Ichigo settles his wife down the chair as he keeps explaining what happened. But he pauses in his talk as he notices that Urahara isn't listening and seems frozen on his spot.

"Hey, Urahara-san!"

"Huh? Ah-what?"

"Please don't just stand there! Look at her wound."

"Ichigo, I'm alright. We don't need to-"

"Shut up, Rukia." Ichigo says firmly as if stating that her opinions will just be rejected so she better keep still and quiet. Rukia pouts at him. "Urahara-san, please."

"Ah- hai! Hai!" Turning his gaze to the petite girl, Urahara takes the said arm and starts examining it. But he keeps staring at the dark haired man through the corners of his eyes. After awhile, Urahara stands up and says, "Don't worry. It's just an ordinary scratch. Nothing harmful." Rukia bows and softly thanks the man.

"Rukia, what happened to you back there? Were you attacked by something?" Ichigo asks.

"No. I remembered going at the CR, then when I'm on my way out of the annex building I-" Rukia's voice is cut off when the group of vampires arrives at the shoten.

"Ichigo better say yes or else..." Renji says. "Wait, where's Toshiro?"

"Toshiro-kun will be here. He just went to fetch Unohana," Rangiku says as she and her fellow vampires steps inside. "Oh look! Ichigo-kun is already here and..."

The newcomers stop on their tracks as they see another long lost comrade standing there.

"Kaien...and Ishida-kun! You're here!" Rangiku chimes, flying towards the two guys to give them her famous breast-er-bear hug. The two men step back instinctively but before Rangiku gropes the two, a purple haired girl beats her into it.

"Kaien!" Senna greets, throwing her arms around the said man for a tight hug.

"Ah...Hi! It's nice to see you again." Kaien says flatly.

"I miss you." Senna replies, not minding the crowd around them.

Rangiku groans in irritation after what Senna did. She glances at the orange haired guy, who happens to be Senna's ex girlfriend, and notices the scowl on the guy's face. But weird enough, the scowl doesn't portray jealousy. Rangiku's face churns in confusion but then she notices the young girl beside him.

"Wait, who is that girl?" Rangiku asks, diverting everyone's attention to the highschool girl beside Ichigo. Kaien removes Senna's arms from his waist gently as he too turns at the said girl.

"I know her!" Renji exclaims loudly making Rukia jump on her seat and hide behind Ichigo's arm.

"Lower your voice, Renji. You're scaring her again!" Ichigo says, irritated.

"Aha! I remember now! That girl... I saw her at your house last night! She's that girl! I'm sure!"

Ichigo blows out a heavy sigh and gently pulls Rukia from behind him. He places his hands on her shoulders and moves her in front of him, facing his friends. "Everyone, this is Rukia...my wife."

.

Silence...

.

Just as he expected. This is the reason why he's been pissed the whole day. He's expecting this reaction from his friend and that's not all. He also expecting the first one to react 'violently' will be...

"It's not fair!"

Renji and Shinji.

"Step back, " Ichigo calmly tells Rukia and the annoyance in her husband's face is enough to make her obey. And in no time, the three men begin growling nonsensical stuffs as they wrestle on the floor.

"How come you got to marry an innocent high school student? It's a crime, Ichigo! It's-ufh!"

"It's none of your business, you fucktard!"

"Ichigo, I want a high school girl too!"

"Shut it, Shinji! And get your hands off my ass!"

Rukia sweatdrops as she stares at the clouds of dust that three wrestling men is making out of their childish brawl.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Men..." a voice says from behind her. She turns around and her face immediately meets a breast. "Hello, Rukia-chan. I'm Rangiku, you can call me Ran-chan or just Ran. I'm a friend of Ichigo. It's nice to finally meet you," Rangiku finishes, freeing Rukia out of her famous hug but not after almost suffocating the girl.

Slightly fuzzed, Rukia tries to smile back at the woman. "It's nice to meet you too."

Everyone greets and introduces themselves to the petite girl, except one. With a snob look on her face, Senna crosses her arms and says a loud, "Excuse me!" Everyone turns their head at the girl. "Can we save the welcome party later and talk about a more serious thing here like... I don't know, saving our clan perhaps," Senna finishes with a raised eyebrow.

Rangiku grimaces at her, "Psh...jealous chicken."

"It's time for me to go," Uryuu says.

"But we haven't started yet," Kaien says. "Look, I think it's best if the ladies accompany Rukia to the other room. While we start discussing here."

Everyone share glances but follow what the raven haired guy suggested nonetheless. The females, including Rukia, go upstairs while the males and Yuroichi stays down to discuss the recent events.

"Wait, before we start..." Renji turns at Kaien with a serious look on his face. "What's up with you Kaien? What are doing here?" he asks with an obvious dislike of the guy.

"Look, I know I've been not in good terms with all of you guys. Me and Ichigo had a rivalry back then but we already come to terms, right Ichigo?" The guy in question neither reply nor deny it but everyone take it as a yes. Urahara in the other hand, keeps staring at the Kaien. "We should forget about the past," Kaien continues. "You see, my wife was also kidnapped so I'm here to join the hunt."

"And what makes you think we'll let you in the group?" Ironic how Renji asks the same kind of question as Ichigo. Maybe it's because Renji was Ichigo's closest buddy and the one who knew well of what Ichigo had gone through after Kaien and Senna cheated on him.

Kaien turns directly at Renji and says, "I know who's behind this all...and I know where to find them."

**...v...**

Sitting on a circle, the female vampires assault the petite girl with questions about her marriage with Ichigo. Rangiku, the most excited of them all, asks her of things that makes her nose bleeds...figuratively.

"Five years! How come you haven't got any child yet? Does Ichigo-kun lack in size?"

What size?

"How often do you guys did it?"

Did what?

"Oh I think it's in the posi-"

"Rangiku, please stop it," Nanao says. "Can't you see Rukia-chan is still studying? So don't ask her why they haven't got a child yet..." Rukia sighs in relief after the glass wearing female saves her. She picks her cup to sip some tea and sooth her drying throat but spills it out after Nanao comments that, "They're using condoms."

Seriously, she should start getting used to being around with grown up women.

Laughter fills the room as the older females enjoy the young girl's cute reaction. Even Rukia starts to giggle with them. But then, Senna cuts in the joyous scene.

"Or Ichigo just doesn't have any plans on having a child at all. He just want sex."

The laughter dies abruptly and everyone turns at the purple haired girl. Senna crosses her arms in front and tilts her chin proudly. Rangiku flashes her a nasty glare but she ignores it. "We vampires tend to give back what we are given. I'm guessing that you give Ichigo something special that's why he returns the favor by marrying you." she sighs in a fake and proud sympathy. "Typical Ichigo, he'd give up his happiness just to pay his debt. Oh, but maybe I'm wrong," she flashes a fake smile. "Maybe he married you cause you're his mate... He needs your blood obviously."

An evident frown on Rukia's face shows that she's affected by what the purple haired girl said.

"That's enough. No one's asking, plumhead," Hiyori mumbles before getting up on the floor and pulling Senna up with her.

"What are you doing?" Senna asks.

"Were going downstairs?" Nanao nods as if agreeing with Hiyori. Rangiku scoots closer to Rukia, not removing her deadly girl at Senna. "Yeah, no one needs your bitter ranting here so you better leave," she says.

Senna 'Hmp' at her and makes her way towards the door. But before she leaves, she turns at Rukia and says, "By the way, I haven't got the chance to introduce myself. I'm Senna... Ichigo and Kaien are my ex-boyfriend."

Rangiku snarls at her before sliding the door close, almost hitting Senna. She then goes back to her seat. "Don't mind her, Rukia-chan. She's a little pyschotic."

Rukia looks up at her and tries to smile. "I-It's alright. Don't worry about me. I just..." She places her hands back on her lap. "I just want to ask a favor."

"What is it, Rukia-chan?"

"Can you... Can you explain to me all about this mate thing of yours?"

**...v...**

"So it's not the wolves, huh?" Shinji huffs after Kaien tells them of his story and how his wife got kidnapped.

"No," Kaien says. "But we're not really sure about that one."

"So we have to start forming our plans then to save the ones they captured," Hisagi says. Hiyori and Senna arrive at their table and join in the conversation. Senna drags a chair in between Kaien and Ichigo but Hiyori pulls her down on the seat next to her, receiving a glare from the purple haired girl. The men don't mind the two as they resume with their conversation.

"Please, I'll do everything I can to help. Just help me save my wife," Kaien says.

"Wife? You mean..." Senna asks in surprise.

"Yes, Senna. Like Ichigo, I also found my mate."

"But I thought I'm-"

"Please Senna. We're talking about a more important matter here like, I don't know, saving the clan perhaps," Renji says mimicking what the purple haired play girl said earlier. Said girl gapes, hurt and disbelief are on her face right now. She can't believe that the two men that chase and fight over her back then are already married now. Senna gets off her seat and runs out of the door, crying.

"Well," Renji turns at Kaien and Ichigo but the first just shrugs and the latter remains silent, spacing out. Ichigo keeps his gaze down the table, lost in his deep thoughts. He didn't even notice the scene with Senna. "Hey Ichigo!"

"Wh-What?"

"Geez men, you're spacing out. We're asking you now, the leadership. Will you help us and become our leader?"

Ichigo looks up at each vampire in the room. He turns at Urahara but the man's face where hidden in the shadows of his hat. Ichigo then turns back at his friends but this time, his head is tilt down as he says...

"I'm sorry."

**...v...**

"Not all vampires marry their mates," Rangiku says as she continues to explain things to the young girl. "It's not necessary. We determine our mates through the smell of their blood. There's this as what humans call as spark. We find our mate's blood to be the most desirable, most delicious. There's a unique blood type for each mate that matches that of the vampire. In short your blood and only your blood matches with Ichigo-kun. We only have one mate in this entire universe so those who have already found their mates are considered lucky and special. And like falling in love, we can't choose who will become our mate."

"You mean a vampire's mate can be considered as soul mates?"

"If you're talking about soul mate as a lover then no. It's not necessarily a male and female match. For example, our friend Ikakku is Yumichika's mate. They're both vampires and both males. So it's not really necessary for us to marry or turn our mate. It's still our own choice."

"So you can still fall in love with someone else other than your mate?"

"Of course," Rangiku smiles. "We have hearts, Rukia-chan just like every other living creatures in the world."

Rukia smiles shyly, "I'm sorry I'm just curious-"

"No, it's alright. You can ask me everything you want to know."

Rukia nods. "Thanks. It's just that Ichigo doesn't want to discuss this kind of things."

"That's Ichigo-kun. He's a bit of an asshole sometimes but he's still hot." Rangiku winks at Rukia and the latter blushes. "Ichigo-kun is lucky to have found you, Rukia-chan."

"No, I'm not that special and-"

"We need our mates in order for us to survive," Rangiku cuts her in. Her voice calm yet heavy as if there's some other meaning to her words. "But it's not a requirement to find your mate. Sometimes we already found them but we just can't be together because we're...from different worlds."

Rukia opens her mouth to say something but an influx of angry voices errupt from downstairs.

**...v...**

"But that's just bullshit!"

Rukia and the two older females arrives downstair and finds Renji growling angrily at Ichigo. He's grabbing Ichigo by his collar and is slamming the guy against the wall.

"What's going on?" Nanao asks in alarm.

"This guy here, he's not Ichigo. Ichigo is not a coward! He will never leave his friends in troubles!" Renji growls, slamming Ichigo's back roughly on the wall again.

"You can call me whatever you want, but I'm not gonna change my mind," Ichigo growls lowly, shoving Renji off of him. "I don't want to be the leader and I'm not joining the hunt."

Renji aims his fist at him but Hisagi stops him. Everyone is silent until Rukia breaks in. "Excuse me?" Everyone except Ichigo turns at her. "Can someone explain to me what's happening? And why are you mad at my husband?"

No one speaks at first but it was Uryuu who decides to answer her. "I know your a smart student so I'll explain it to you in a precise manner." Rukia nods at her History teacher. "Some vampires and mates have been murdered and kidnapped so we decided to reform our organization. As a member of the royal family of our clan, your husband has the ability to summon other vampires. In short, we need him to lead us but unfortunately...your husband denied to offer his help."

"What?" Rukia turns at Ichigo with total confusion but the said husband avoids her gaze. She steps towards him but Ichigo turns his back at them. "Ichigo..."

"But why Ichigo-kun?" Rangiku asks sadly.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"You can do it, Ichigo. You're a hero."

"I can't be a hero all the time!" Ichigo growls, still facing the wall and hands clench tightly. "My family died cause my father had gone to that stupid war. I don't want to suffer from that anymore. I don't want to go saving other people's lives then lose the one's I have. Rukia...she's the only one left for me and I don't want to risk her life."

Rukia is taken aback by his words. She's suppose to feel happy to hear those words but she can't...cause she can feel the hurt and pain in his tone. He's torn between helping his friends and protecting her.

"But that's selfish of you!" Renji snarls and aims to attack him again but this time, Kaien stops him.

"We can't force him, Renji. Let's just respect his decisions," Kaien says.

Once again, the room is envelope with another uncomfortable silent. After awhile, Kaien places a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and says, "It's alright, Ichigo. If that's what you want then we'll respect it."

Ichigo doesn't respond. He just turns away and starts heading for the door. "C'mon Rukia. We're going home."

"Huh? Ahm..." Confused, Rukia looks back and forth between Ichigo's retreating form and the persons he left behind.

"C'mon!" Ichigo calls angrily. Rukia is torn between following him and asking for him stay but nonetheless, she chooses to follow after him. She bows in curtsy and jogs outside the shoten. "Rukia, you want to stay there or what? I'm leaving!" He snarls, kneeling slightly so she can hop on his back. Pouting, Rukia gets on his back and chooses not to argue with his foul mood. But before Ichigo leaps off, Rukia glances back at the shoten house and sighs.

"So what's the plan now?" Hiyori asks.

**...v...**

Arriving in front of a small store, Toshiro pushes the door open and the chimes immediately ring.

"Sorry but we're already clo-" Momo feels a huge lump on her throat as her eyes lay upon the handsome young man. And as she stares at him, she's making this choking sound as she tries to say a word.

"Are you alright?" Toshiro asks, stepping towards her.

"Jesus sprinlkes!" Momo suddenly squeals causing the guy to jerk away from her and give her a weird look. "You really are my destiny!"

"What?"

"I knew it! I knew you'll come finding me! Did you come here to meet me?"

"I'm looking for Unohana-san, is she here?"

Momo gasps, "You already want to meet my mother? Oh!"

Toshiro knits his brows together in total confusion and weirdness as the girl starts spinning like a ballerina, squealing and wiggling like a crazy worm...a very crazy worm. "Hey, miss. Stop..." Toshiro ducks down as Momo spins near him, her arms spread wide almost hitting everything she passed by.

"Lalalalalala...

Sweatdrops.

Toshiro grimaces and mumbles incoherent words before turning to leave but Momo suddenly appears blocking the door. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Leaving."

"You can't leave!" Momo says loudly. She has been chasing after this pretty guy for days and now that he insisted on coming for her...she will not let him slip this time.

Momo narrows her eyes as it twinkle with determination. "You can't leave. Do you know...that I'm a vampire. Rargh." she mewls, trying to scare the guy off.

"Oh a vampire...really?" he asks in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I'm serious!" she stabs a finger at her chest. "I'm a vampire but it's just a secret."

"Then why are you telling me? You don't even me."

"Ah-Because...ahm, you're..."

"I'm what?"

"You are my soul mate!" Momo announces, looking very sure of herself. Toshiro just blinks at her. "You know, we vampires have special partners. And that special partners are our mate. And when we found them, we...ahm, we have to stay together? And...ahm, Be with each other and...get married! Yeah, married!" Momo finishes, smiling sheepishly while brushing the sweat off her forehead.

This is the reason why she hates History. She's not good at memorization.

"So," she begins again. "Do you believe me now? I'm a vampire and you are my mate."

Toshiro keeps staring at her for a while. Then, he smirks and tucks his hands on his pocket before he starts stepping towards her. "A vampire, huh..? I've heard about them. I've heard that they're a scary creature with sharp claws,"

Step.

"...bloody eyes,"

Step.

"...and long sharp fangs." He stops right in front of her, leaving a very small space between their faces. "...that can rip a human flesh with just one bite." he mutters lowly and huskily. His eyes glowing red and his fangs peering slightly from his lip. Momo feels shiver down her spine, either by fear or surprise with his sudden transformation. She leans unconciously further against the door and gulps as Toshiro moves even closer to her and...

"Boo!" he blurts, thumping loudly on the wood next to her head. Surprised, Momo yelps and jumps on her spot, earning a loud laughing fit from the young guy. "HAHAHAHAHA..!"

"It's not funny," she whines, pouting as the guy clutches his stomach as continues to laugh.

"But that was oh...the look on your face was priceless," he comments as his laughter slowly subsided. He brushes the tear of joy off his eye and turns at Momo, a grin not leaving his face. He sighs happily. "You're not a real vampire, are you?" Still pouting, Momo shakes her head. "Well, I don't want to lead you on so I'm telling you now that..." He looks at her eyes. "You're not my mate."

Momo gapes in shock but she won't give up on him. "So what? Do you think that vampires are the only ones who can choose their mates? Well capital F-Y-I, ordinary humans can choose to. And my human instinct tells me that you," she points at Toshiro. "...Soulmate-chan is my soulmate."

"What? You're crazy. In case you didn't get the drift, I'll explain it clearly. I," he points at himself. "...am a vampire. And my absolutely 'reliable' vampire instinct, tells me that you," He points at Momo. "...are not my mate."

"But-"

"And your not my type either," he adds nonchalantly, waving his hand dismissively. "So please stop calling me your soulmate cause I'm-"

"You're so mean! Waaaaah..!"

"Hey wait!" Toshiro calls out as Momo cries and runs out of the store. He sighs loudly and scratches his head in annoyance before he runs after her. "Hey! Come back here!"

"No! Leave me alone!" she replies, clutching her heart and crying pitifully putting any drama actress into shame. Toshiro groans and uses flash step to stop her. Momo stops abruptly as he appears in front of her but then she cries even louder, hugging the lamp post next to her dramatically. "Oh cruel, why is love so cruel to me!"

Sweatdrops.

Somehow, this scene looks familiar.

"All I want is someone who will love me, take care of me, walk me home, buy me flowers..." His eyes start twitching as Momo continues his dramatic speech. "...text me at night with a simple nytie or sweet dreams with matching smiley face and-"

"Stop! Please, just stop!" Momo pauses on her speech but remains clinging onto the post and sobbing dramatically. "I didn't mean to hurt you but I just want to make things clear to you, okay? I'm sorry but I...you are not my mate."

"But my heart tells me that you're the one I want to be with."

"Then don't trust your heart cause it's not a reliable source."

Momo stares at him for a moment before she sniffs hard and says,"You're wrong!" She gently clutches her heart. "If there's one thing you put your whole trust with then it should be your heart. My heart is more powerful than your 'reliable' vampire instinct and I'm going to prove that to you!"

Toshiro blinks as Momo points at him, her eyes shining with determination that brings a tiny shiver down his spine. He shakes his thoughts off his head and looks away from her. "Che!" He swats her hand away from him. "Whatever. Just go back to the store, it's dangerous for you to be out here this late."

Momo smiles, "See? You're starting to worry about me!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes, as Momo turns to go back to the store but then they hear something peculiar. "Hey look! What's that over there?" Momo asks and runs towards

the small bundle lying down beside the trash.

"Hey wait! Don't just-"

"Oh look!" Momo gasps in surprise. "It's... It's a baby!"

**...v...**

Rukia yelps lightly as Ichigo picks up his speed and leaps tirelessly from one roof to another. "Will you slow down a bit? I'm getting dizzy."

No response.

"Hey, Ichigo."

Leap-Leap. And still no response.

"Ichigo, I'm-"

"Will you shut up for once, Rukia! I'm fucking piss off right now so just shut-akh!" he yelps as he feels her teeth biting off his ear. He stops on top a building and drops her carelessly off his back. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he growls, his anger has gone overboard.

Ignoring her aching limb from her fall, Rukia stands angrily and stabs a finger on his chest. "Stop shutting me out, you fool!"

"What? Watch your language, young girl," Ichigo says in his threatening teacher like voice. "I told you to shut up so just-"

"No! You listen to me, Kurosaki and you listen to me as your wife and not as your average brainless student!" Rukia growls breathlessly making him freeze and look taken aback. "I'm tired of you shutting me out! I know your pissed but don't put your anger on me!" she pauses, scoffing sharply. "You already told them that you don't want to help them and they accepted your decision so why are you still pissed?"

"Because I-" he pauses abruptly, stopping himself from telling how he truly feels. But Rukia can read through him and that surprises him.

"You want to help them, Ichigo that's why you're feeling guilty."

"But I can't, alright? I can't help them. I'll be more guilty if something happened to you."

"But what about the others? What about your friends? They need you Ichigo."

"You heard me Rukia, I won't go protecting everyone else and risks your life. I need to protect you."

"As what Ichigo? You need to protect me...as your mate or as your wife?"  
>"Both," is his quick yet low response. But that's not what she's expecting as an answer. Rukia looks up at him, his large violet orbs searching his amber ones. "I'm starting to like you, Ichigo," she says lowly, surprising him even more.<p>

"Earlier, when you said that you love me...did you mean it?"

"Do you love me cause you need me...or you need me cause you love me?"

The night breeze blows around as the clouds start sorrounding the dim full moon. The couple stands up at the roof, staring at each other's eyes. And it's an understatement to say that Ichigo is taken aback at what his young wife just ask.

Rukia is his student, a lazy, untalented high school student who likes Chappy, archade and everything that can be considered annoying and childish. But sometimes, she has the curiosity and intelligence that cannot be compared to anyone even to a century old professional teacher like him. And what she just ask him right now is the hardest to answer so far in his life.

Heaving a deep breath, Rukia turns away from him. Her face hidden from the shadows. "You're a strong man Ichigo, they have faith in you that's why they want your help. If you want to protect me as your mate then don't bother." She turns around so that her back is facing him. "You'll survive without me, you'll survive without a mate so go on and-" Rukia gasps as Ichigo suddenly embraces her from behind.

"I love you." He says just above a whisper that Rukia thinks it's just her imagination. But as his arms tighten around her, Rukia can't help the shiver running down her whole body as he says it again. "I really love you...for no particular reasons. I just do."

Rukia remains unmoving on her spot as she tries to comprehend what he just said. And when his words finally sink into the depths of her young heart, she feels all her blood rushing to her face. Ichigo manuevers her to face him but Rukia quickly tilts her head down to hide her furiously blushing face. He smiles and reaches for her chin to tilt her face up to him. "I'm glad that you love me too."

"Wha- I didn't-" is all she manages to say before Ichigo leans down and captures her lips. Rukia is startled at first but then she throws her inhibitions away and slowly give in to the kiss.

The clouds make way for the moon to shine down upon the couple as the two share a loving passionate kiss. His gentle lips move in rhythm with her shy ones. His hands move to cup her face while she tiptoes a bit to reach him as their kiss deepens. And as they slowly pull apart, their eyes immediately searches each other. And everything ends up with a warm and loving smile.

"Tsh! I guess there's no helping it," Ichigo says.

"Huh?"

Ichigo turns around and slightly kneels on one knee. "C'mon, We're going back there."

Rukia grins and hops on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichigo smiles and looks up ahead of them. "You ready, Rukia?"

"Aah."

**...v...**

Meanwhile...

"Oh! It's...It's a baby!" Momo gasps.

"What? But who- Hey! Stay away from it! It might be dangerous!" Toshirou yells as Momo kneels and picks up the small bundle.

"What are you talking about? It's just a baby," Momo says, cooing the crying baby in her arms. "Oh, who on earth left you here, huh little one? Oh, no don't cry. It's alright. It's alright..." she continues while Toshiro watches them intently. He doesn't know why but he's having a bad feeling about this.

"Hey Miss,"

"Hm? What is it soulmate-chan."

"Uurgh... It's Toshiro and not soulmate-chan."

Momo grins, "And it's Momo and not Miss."

"Whatever. Just hand me that thing."

"Oh so you like babies, huh?" Momo teases then giggles.

Toshiro rolls his eyes, "Just give me that thing okay?" he snarls, earning a pout from the girl but nonetheless Momo hands him the bundle. "Now go back to the store and wait for your Mom. Lock the doors too."

"You're weird, you know that?" Momo says. "Why are you keep talking like there's-aaah!" Momo gasps, her eyes widen and her mouth opens as a shocking view  
>unveils right in front of her. The baby slowly transforms into a horrifying little monster. "T-T-The-"<p>

"What?" Toshiro asks and follows her line of vision. But before he turns to look at it... "Aagh!"

The baby bites his hand and quickly leaps off from his grasps. "Kuso!" As the little monster disappears, Toshiro quickly rans towards Momo's side and pushes her behind him. "Stay behind me!"

"Wha-What happened to the baby?"

"There isn't a baby here! It's a hollow, a goblin hollow!"

"A gob-"

"Get down!" Toshiro cuts her off, grabbing her head and pushes her to duck down as an incredibly fast object dives at them. He then grabs her arm and pulls her with him. "C'mon! Run!"

"Oh my God! What's happening? What's happening!"

"Just run! We have to get inside the store before-" Toshiro skids into a halt, making Momo bump to his back.

"What?" she asks, still panicking. And when she peers from behind the young guy, Momo's eyes got even bigger. There, standing a few meters away from them are a number of scary little monsters, with big glowing eyes and sharp gritted teeth. The two tries to run to the opposite direction but more goblins are already standing there. Toshiro's eyes narrow as the creepy little baby demons sorround them. He quickly figures out that these creatures are the ones responsible for the attacks. He has to transmit the news to his colleagues but first...

"Can you fight?" he asks.

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

Toshiro glances at Momo before a lopsided smirk appears on his face. "We're going to kill them."

And with that, the pack of goblins come diving hungrily at the two of them.

**...v...**

The gang is still trying to figure out their plan since their supposed to be leader turn them down. But hope and anticipation flood through them as the front door opens and reveals the tall orange haired vampire and his young wife.

"Ichigo..."

"I...you see..." He takes in a deep breath. "My wife is a nagger so I've changed my mind." He glances at Rukia and mentally laughs at her cute pout. Everyone blinks at him in silence, then a loud cheer follow as they all welcome him and celebrates his comeback. Rangiku comes flying towards him and puts him into a tight hug. And worse, Yuroichi, Nanao and Shinji joins her in crushing the living daylights out of the orange haired man. But even though Ichigo struggles to free himself from his friends, he still manages to kick Renji's face as the red head attempts to hug his wife.

"Fuck off Renji!"

"I just want to say thank you!" Renji says, cupping his bleeding nose.

"You don't have to!"

"But I want to!"

"Heh! Very childish," Uryuu mumbles.

"What did you say?" the two men growls in unison.

Uryuu turns his back at them with a snobbish 'Hmp.' making the two angrier.

And so the 'healthy' chaos ensues leaving Kaien to shake his head and smile at them. Rukia giggles. His friends really bring out his childishness and it's fun to watch him like that. But as the vampires 'celebrate', Hisagi receives a text message. And he quickly cuts in the group after reading it. "Guys, we have a problem."

"Huh?" Everyone looks at him.

Hisagi clutches his phone tight before he says, "Yumichika was attacked."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL DO MY BEST TO REPLY! ^^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 The Hunt

You don't know how many times I tried to squeeze this chapter to make it shorter and interesting but...sigh...this is all I can do. hope you're not bored with this long chap. Just a reminder, this fic is not all about fighting hollows, or wolves. There will be romance, family, school and a lot of homework. HIHIHI...! We just have to finish this , to reveal the main plot, okay? ^^

So, **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED THIS FIC...HOPE YOU ALL LEAVE ME A** **REVIEW! It's what keeps me going! ^.^**

Again, this whole fic contains Major OOCness!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A bunch of creepy dark skinned little creatures circle around them. Their hungry mouths expose those rows of terrible sharp teeth and the crimson glow of their big bulging eyes. It's a horrifying scene indeed but as the little creatures close in on them, Toshiro still manages to smirk.<p>

"Can you fight?" he asks the girl next to him.

"Wha-What do you mean?" the girl replies nervously.

Toshiro looks back ahead of him. "We're going to kill them."

With that, the hungry little monsters dive into them...mouths open wide and ready to bite. Toshiro's eyes quickly glows bloody red as he prepares himself for his defense and counter attack but before he could make a move, blinding white light envelopes him and Momo making their attackers squint and jumps away from them. The light seems to burn their skin as they hides and runs away in panic. But some goblins are unfortunate and burns into ashes after being exposed to that powerful white light. And as the light slowly fades, Toshiro removes his arm that shields his eyes. "That was..."

"Momo-chan, Hitsugaya-kun! Are you two alright?"

"Mom!" Momo runs quickly towards her mother and hugs her. "Mom, I thought I'll never gonna see you again!" she said as she starts sobbing and hugging her mother tightly.

Walking towards the pair, Toshiro bows in curtsy at the older woman, "Thank you for saving us, Unohana-san."

The woman bows back. Momo lifts her head towards her mother and asks, "You save us? But how?"

Unohana glances at Toshiro and then back at her daughter. "It's dangerous out here. Let's get inside first before they-"

"But Mom, answer me first. Are you one of them? Are you...a vampire too?"

**...V...**

**Homework**

**Chapter 8 The Hunt**

**I don't own Bleach**

**...V...**

Ichigo and his fellow vampire sit in silence as they hear the bad news. After Ikakku texted them about Yumichika's condition, they're half glad that Yumichika is now being attended to by Isane, another one of their comrades. "We have to act fast. The enemies are slowly but surely taking up on us," Renji says.

"Yeah, let's start up our plan then," Hisagi follows. Everyone nods and they start tackling about their plans for the hunt. Ichigo agrees on summoning the other vampires and asking for their help. They have decided that all the men will go and attack the hollows right at their base. It's much convenient so as not hurt any other innocent lives. While Ichigo suggests all the women be left at the town and be assigned in different stations to protect the villagers while their gone. Everything sails on smoothly until some certain issues arise.

"But I also suggest that Ishida stays here," Ichigo says, earning a sharp narrow glare from the mentioned guy.

"And why is that? Do you doubt my abilities to help with the raid?"

"No, it's not that." Ichigo replies, controlling his irritation with the guy. "We can't go there together and leave our jobs here. Besides I also need someone to look after my wife while I'm gone." he finishes. Uryuu adjusts his glasses before crossing his arms and accepts his explanation mentally, too proud to admit that Ichigo has a point there. "Having said that, I still need someone to stay in her class."

"Wait," Hiyori says. "You don't plan on putting everyone as your wife's guards now, do you?"

"I do," Ichigo answers seriously, leaving no room for argument. "I want to make sure she's safe and protected. I'll deal with you if you have a problem with that."

Rukia can't help the blush on her face as Ichigo announces his devotion to always protect her. One of the things that make her fall in love with him is his caring heart. He's always there to protect her and she knows that even if they're apart, he's always looking after her. She feels happy inside but a little bit worried too...just hearing that he'll be away for a dangerous mission makes her heart squeeze in worry and concern. It's the first the time that they'll be away from each other for so long and she's already missing him!

"Are you alright?" a soft voice beside her snaps Rukia from her stupor. She looks up and finds Kaien smiling down at her. She blushes lightly and bows her head.

"Yes Sir. I'm fine," she answers and notices that the meeting is already finished. She looks around, searching for her husband who she didn't notice, left his seat.

"He just went with Urahara-san to get something from the basement. He'll be back in a minute," Kaien says, as if he reads her mind.

"Oh..." she nods and goes back to her seat, scooting away a bit from the raven haired man with her head bowed down and her hands place properly on her lap. She doesn't know why but she's feeling a bit awkward and shy with the man.

"In case you didn't hear it, your husband asks Nanao to be his substitute teacher." Kaien says. Rukia turns at the glass wearing woman and gulps lightly. Though the woman looks nice, she can't help but feel scared of her...she looks like those strict terrible glass wearing monster teachers she sees on TV. Rukia shudders and smiles sheepishly as Nanao adjusts her glasses and turns up at her before flashing a friendly smile on her face, which Rukia finds as hideous.

Her life will be miserable once Ichigo's gone...that's for sure.

Making their way back up the room, Urahara stops Ichigo halfway through the stairs. The latter turns and gives the shop owner a questioning look. Urahara tilts his hat up and looks back at him seriously. "Be careful, Ichigo. You should trust your instinct rather than the people you're with."

"Huh?"

"Just keep your guards up all the time, Kurosaki-san."

"What-" Before Ichigo could finish, Renji interrupts them.

"Hey, we need to move."

Ichigo and Urahara look up and both men nod at him.

**...V...**

"Alright, so we'll move out tomorrow night. By that time, everything and everyone should be ready," Ichigo finishes, looking at each and every one at the table. And as Kaien tells them some more reminders, Ichigo glances at Rukia and catches her yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily. After the final reminders, Ichigo gets up from his seat and attends to his half asleep wife.

"Hey," he calls softly, kneeling down in front of Rukia and shaking her lightly. Jerking from her sleepiness, Rukia finds her husband smiling softly up at her.

"Is it over?" she mumbles, suppressing a yawn.

"Yeah, we're going home now." Rukia nods and climbs up his back again. Once she's settled, she quickly falls asleep on his back. Ichigo turns at his friends and waves them goodbye. Renji offers to guide the couple back to their house but Ichigo declines, saying he can manage.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow. Be safe, Ichigo," Renji says.

"I will." With that, the leader steps out and leaps off.

"Haaay..." Renji sighs heavily. "What a big softie."

"It's better to be a softie than a toughie jerk," Rangiku comments from the side, earning a nasty glare from the red head.

"Are you calling me a toughie jerk?"

"Hm? I didn't mention anyone. But it looks like you're affected."

"Bitch," Renji snarls, turning away from the busty woman. Kaien turns towards the door but pauses as Renji asks him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving now," Kaien answers, not even looking at them.

"Well, we will be expecting you tomorrow."

Stepping out of the door, Kaien doesn't even glance at them as he gives them a short nod and says a low "Yes." before totally stepping out and disappearing into the night.

"Geez, what's up with him?" Shinji says.

"I don't trust that guy," Renji comments, earning a disagreeing look from Rangiku.

With his narrow gaze fix at the door, Urahara feels a nudge on his side and turns at his wife. "Is there a problem?" Yuroichi asks. Urahara shakes his head and says that it was nothing before turning away and heading towards the kitchen.

**...V...**

"My lord," an old woman in the form of a viscera says, flapping her bat like wings in a silent whoosh as she and her master meet on top of a building. "They're planning on attacking the base tomorrow night. Should we warn the others?"

"Idiot!" The master turns sharply at her and grabs her wrinkled neck, strangling and choking her angrily. "Are you trying to ruin the plan? If you tell them about the attack then those vampires might be defeated! And everything will not work out!"

"Akh! B-But my lo-lord...what a-about my c-clan?"

"They're going to die! That's what we planned out a long time ago."

"W-What! But-"

"Silence!" the man growls, tightening his grip around the chocking woman's neck. "I already made a deal with Aizen. Your clan is nothing but bait." The viscera's face turns horrified and shocked at what she hears. She grips the hand on her neck and tries to free herself from her master's tight grip. The man's eyes glower dangerously. "Be grateful that I still choose you to be my servant. I will not let you die...at least not now." He says before releasing the viscera's neck and starts laughing maniacally. His plans are slowly working and soon enough he'll be achieving what he wants for so long...

Revenge...a painful revenge.

"Now," the man continues. "Here she comes, prepare yourself."

Rubbing her bruised neck soothingly, the half torso viscera nods and looks down at the woman walking down on the street. She closes her bat wings and waits for her master's cue. After waving goodbye to her friends, Nanao is now walking alone on the street. She's so lost in her deep thoughts that she didn't notice a figure looming behind her. A strong arm grabs her by the neck and one swift blow on a vital spot on her nape, she is immediately knocked unconscious.

"My lord," The viscera that is now back on her old woman disguise, lands in front of her master.

Dropping the unconscious body of Nanao on the floor, the master nods at the old woman. "Do it now, Kouku."

"Hai." The old woman kneels down and grabs on to Nanao's face. She then starts chanting what seems like a spell. The wind starts to blows violently around them as her eyes glow and her nails are slowly digging on Nanao's skin. Then a black aura surfaces around the old woman while Nanao's body starts convulsing involuntarily. And as the chanting becomes louder, the black aura starts to grow and with one final chant, the black aura slowly fades and disappears into thin air.

A smirk graces on the master's lips as he stares at her servant's new form. "Nice job, Kouko...or should I say Nanao."

The transformed servant takes the eyeglasses from the unconscious female vampire before wearing it, adjusting the frames the same manner as Nanao does. She had successfully switched her looks with the female vampire and honestly she likes her new body and look rather than that old gruesome lady who's now lying on the ground.

"Now, shall we proceed?"

**...V...**

Sitting on the floor inside the holding room of Unohana's store, Toshiro sips his tea quietly as Unohana finishes telling her story to her daughter. His phone then vibrates on his pocket so he excuses himself and answers it.

"But why'd you hide the truth to me?" Momo asks her mother.

"I'm sorry Momo-chan but I want you to have a normal life...without thinking that you have a blood sucking mother."

Momo stares up at her mother longingly for awhile then she reaches up to touch her Mom's face. "It doesn't matter if you are a vampire, Mom. You're still my mother and I will love you forever." The mother and his daughter then hug each other.

"Ahem!" Toshiro exclaims, closing his phone and turning at the pair. "I don't want to ruin the moment but I really need to talk to you, Unohana-san."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun," Unohana straightens and smiles gently at the young man. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Toshiro crosses his arms and starts telling the event about the missing mates and murdered vampires. Momo gasps, covering her mouth as he describes the scene they witnessed back in London. He also tells her of their plans and then asks the older woman of her help.

"Oh my, this is serious." Unohana says.

"Indeed. Hisagi calls me just a while ago and he said that they already formed a plan. They're at Urahara's right now."

"Is that so?" Unohana asks and Toshiro nods at her. "Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to help."

"Thank you. Well, you know about those beasts right? Do you know any antidotes from their bites or anything that'll kill them?"

Unohana stares back at him and says, "Yes, I can make it for you."

**...V...**

The night quickly comes to an end and soon the morning sun makes it way up through a slightly gray sky. Every human start to wake and prepares for their daily routine. Students then start arriving at the schools, slowly crowding the grounds and classrooms for another day in school. Rukia sits quietly on her chair as Momo tells her about the events last night, how she meets her Soulmate-chan again, about the goblins and how she discovered that her mother is also a vampire...and lastly about the misfortunes of the mates and vampires. Rukia sighs and shares her own stories of what happen to her last night.

Other classes have already started but Rukia and Momo's class has yet to start. Ichigo, their teacher, is still talking with the principal about his emergency leave. So maybe tomorrow, they will be introducing them to their substitute teacher, Nanao-chan. That day seems to move faster than any other day, much to Rukia's dismay. She supports her husband in leading the hunt, but she can't help but feel worried. She's been gloomy all day; she didn't even finish her launch. She's sad and worried as hell. Momo tells her that it's normal for her worry but she has to be strong.

**...V...**

That night...

Burying his fingers with her soft raven locks, Ichigo moves his head on one side to deepen the kiss that he and his wife share. Rukia moans audibly as she opens her lips wider, inviting his tongue to dance with her shy ones. She's now lying on her bed with Ichigo's massive body on top of her. Her hands are gripping the front of his shirt tightly as Ichigo presses his body more against her.

"Hmm..." he moans as the kiss becomes hotter...and wetter by the minute. His hand slowly moves to slide up her skirt and start caressing her thigh making her jerk with his touch. She rips her lips from him and pouts lightly. Ichigo smirks down at her. The sight of her blushing face and swollen luscious lips are starting to turn him on, he can't help but lean down and attack her lips again. But Rukia turns away and pushes him lightly.

"Wait, Ichigo."

"What?"

"You should get ready. They'll arrive here any minute now."

Ichigo groans but instead of getting up, he buries his face on her neck and starts kissing it. "Just...let me be with you before I go...I won't be seeing you...for a few days," he whines between kisses. He shifts his body a little as his mouth travels around her neck and sensually moves down her collarbone. Rukia bites her lip to suppress a moan. But when he nips on her neck hard, Rukia jerks again and pushes him on the chest.

"Ichigo, It's-" before she can finish her sentence, Ichigo's mouth captures hers again for a deeper and passionate kiss. His tongue laps the insides her mouth, exploring every curve and corners of her; his teeth gracing against the skin of her lips gently. He even sucks on her bottom lip before kissing the living daylights out of her. He's moving aggressively like it's their last kiss, almost taking her breath away.

Once he pulls away, both of them are panting heavily. Ichigo presses his forehead against hers as he tries to control his breathing. He takes one of her hands that are clutching on his shirt, and intertwines his fingers with her. "Always stay close to Unohana-san or Nanao, alright?" he says, his forehead still press against her as his eyes remains closed. Rukia moans a soft 'Okay', as she too closes her eyes and feels his warm breath fanning on her face. "Never go out alone. Always ask Nanao to come with you, even if you're just going to the CR, okay?"

"But-"

"Ssh!" Ichigo cuts her off. He opens his eyes and pulls his head up a bit to stare directly down at her. "No buts, Rukia. You're almost attacked last time, and I don't want anything like that to happen again, you understand?"

Staring into his loving soft gaze, Rukia smiles softly and nods at him. Ichigo smiles back and press a chaste kiss on her forehead before pushing himself off his wife. "Wait!" Rukia says, grabbing his shirt and stopping him from standing.

"What?"

"You'll defeat them, right?" she asks, eyes shining with innocence and worry for her husband's life.

A wider smile appears on his face as he slightly leans down again. "I will, I promise."

Rukia lets out a half relieved sigh before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a hug. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will...on one condition."

"What condition?" she asks, brows furrowing in confusion.

"How about finishing what we started when I get back from this hunt."

"What do you mean?"

"I want a reward."

"And what would that be?"

Ichigo flashes that sexy arrogant smirk of him before he leans down to whisper something in her ear. "I want..."

.

.

.

Rukia's eyes widen and she quickly blushes at what he said. And as Ichigo strengthens back and stares down at her with a lopsided smirk, Rukia can't help but shiver.

"So, what do you say?"

"I...A-Ahm... I-It's..." she stutters as she finds the right word to answer him. Ichigo laughs and pokes her on the head before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her room.

**...V...**

A few more minutes passed before the other vampires came. Ichigo opens his door and leads them inside his house first while Rukia greets them one by one. Then she jumps excitedly to see her best friend and her mother too. "Momo!"

"Rukia! Are your things ready?" Momo asks. Rukia nods at her and picks up her bag pack. She'll be staying in Momo's house until Ichigo comes back from their mission. That makes her excited yet sad at the same time. Everyone gathers at the living room as Unohana hands them some stuff that she makes.

"This med potion fights off the virus from a goblin's bite. Drink it or pour it on the wounds, either way it'll still work. While this marbles are..." the woman trails off while everyone receives their own packs. "And finally, this... A gas potion."

"Gas potion?"

"Yes. Hollows don't die just by beheading them. Their arms can still move alone even if it's separated from their bodies. They are still alive unless you burn their bodies."

"Woah, fucking creepy," Renji mumbles.

Ichigo takes the said potion from the older woman and thanked her before turning to his friends. "We'll I hope you guys are ready. Wait, where's...Kaien and Toshiro?"

"Nanao and Senna aren't here too," Hisagi says.

And as if on cue, Toshiro appears from the door. "I'm sorry I'm-"

"Shiro-chan!" Momo squeals happily, throwing herself unto the guy and hugging him.

"What the- akh! Get away from me!"

Everyone blinks at the scene before them. Rangiku giggles, while Rukia sweat drops at her friend's aggressiveness. Another figure came from the door and they are quickly greeted by their fellow vampire.

"Kaien, Nanao...we have been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with this place anymore so I kinda got lost. Good thing, I bump into Nanao-san." Kaien explains, turning at the mentioned woman with a grateful smile. Nanao doesn't reply to him and just bows her head in return.

"Well, maybe Senna is already on her station, so...shall we go?"

"Wait!" Rukia exclaims then hurriedly goes to the kitchen. She proceeds to their fridge and grabs something in there before going back to the living room. "Here Ichigo, take this. I made it earlier," she says, handing several bags and plastic trays to her husband.

"What are these?"

"Food, what else? I cooked it earlier and packed it on special trays so it won't spoil. It'll last for several..." Rukia's voice trails off as she stuffs the packs of food on a large camping bag before zipping it close and handing it to her husband. "Here, there's also a chocolate smooch there. I know it's your favorite so-"

"Rukia, we're not going camping. I don't think it's necessary," Ichigo says, earning a gasp from his friends and a hurtful look on his wife's face. He's too busy eyeing the bag with a disagreeing look to notice the glare from everyone.

"Ichigo, you fool," Renji hisses between gritted, nudging the orange haired man on the side and pursing his lips towards the young girl. Ichigo follows his line of vision and finally notices the hurtful, almost crying look on Rukia's face.

"Ah! O-Oh yeah! We'll probably need this! Thanks Rukia," he says, smiling sheepishly and taking the bag from his wife. Rukia beams in an instant, and suddenly pulls a scarf from nowhere and put it around his neck. "It's also cold out there so you better wear this. And oh I put some repellant on the bag so..."

Everyone sweat drops.

Ichigo groans mentally, Rangiku giggles while Renji snickers beside Ichigo and teases the orange haired guy. Ichigo grimaces and gives him a 'Shut-the-hell-up' look before turning back at his wife.

He looks like a boy scout or something.

"Alright, I think we should go now," Kaien says. Everyone then starts heading towards the doorway. Ichigo stops in front of Unohana and says, "Please take care of Rukia."

"I will," the woman replies.

Ichigo then turns at Nanao. "I'm counting on you too. Please assist her in school. If you encounter a problem, call for Ishida or Toshiro for help, okay?"

Nanao nods, adjusting her glasses before rolling her eyes at the petite girl. "Don't worry, Ichigo. Nothing will harm her as long as I'm here," she says, smiling at Rukia and Momo.

"Is she our substitute teacher?" Momo whispers to her friend.

"Yes Momo, she's Nanao-san."

Momo frowns lightly. "She's creepy," she says, earning a nudge from her best friend. She just shrugs and throws another glance at Nanao before turning away.

"Thanks, Nanao." Ichigo says.

"Wait," Toshiro calls out. "What do you mean Ishida and me? I'll be joining the hunt so-"

"Didn't Rangiku-san tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You'll be staying here," Ichigo replies. "We agreed that you and Ishida will be in charge of this town. You're also attending school with Rukia."

"What?" Toshiro growls while Momo exclaims, "Hurray!"

"C'mon Toshiro. You're the best choice here."

"I know I'm a vampire but I still have a life. I already finished college and there's no way I'm going back in high school!"

Ichigo sighs but before he can say anything, Kaien butts in. "Please Hitsugaya-kun. Ichigo needs someone like you to ensure the safety of this town. And besides, it's just for a couple of days. Who knows, we might be back tomorrow so you'll be attending high school for only a day."

Toshiro groans then turns at Rangiku and Renji with an icy death glare. "We didn't suggest it, really?" The two says in unison, waving their hands in front with a sheepish 'We're-lying' smile. Toshiro snarls and 'Hmp!' at them. Ichigo sighs then turns at his team.

"C'mon! We're moving out!" Ichigo says, stepping out the door and before he takes off, he turns at his wife, places his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her in for a swift kiss; not minding the audience around them. Rukia blushes furiously, aware of the knowing grins, amused gazes from everyone and a gawking face of her best friend. He then pulls away and caresses a side of her face. "I'll see you later," he says.

Rukia fights off the tears that are building up on her eyes as she nods and forces herself to smile. It's the first time they'll be away from each other and she feels a little scared. But she has to be strong and trust him. Turning away, Ichigo looks up at the dark sky ahead of him before leaping off and joining his friends. Renji follows him but before he leaves, Rangiku punches him on the arm playfully. Renji turns at her with a questioning gaze but Rangiku just give him a soft smile. And Renji knows exactly what she wants to say. He nods and smirk arrogantly down at her before leaping off and join his team.

"Alright, so I think I should go patrolling in my assigned station," Rangiku says. "I'll be seeing you guys later. Ja ne!"

"Be careful, Rangiku-san!" Rukia calls out. Huffing irritated, Toshiro turns away and leaps off without a word.

"Hey! Shiro-chan!" Momo calls out but the young man ignores her. "Alright! I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay! Bye-ee!" she waves happily. Rukia shakes her head then turns at locking their house's door.

"I'm going now too," Nanao says after. "See you tomorrow, Rukia-chan."

"Ah… hai!" Rukia bows. Nanao smiles at her then turns at Momo who is eyeing her suspiciously. "I'll see you in school too, Momo-chan." The mentioned girl doesn't reply and just wraps her arm with Rukia absently, pulling her best friend closer to her. After Nanao left, Rukia then turns at Unohana and the older woman nods at her. She lifts both girls effortlessly before leaping off in the opposite direction.

**...V...**

Gathered at the top of a tall building in the heart of Karakura, Ichigo and his friends waits patiently for one of their fellow vampire who will Ichigo in summoning the others. And after a short while, a tall brown haired woman and a bald guy join them.

"Konbanwa, minna-san."

"Isane, Ikakku, I'm glad you made it," Hisagi says, after everyone acknowledges the said woman.

"How is Yumichika?" Ichigo asks.

"He was badly beaten but he's doing fine now, thanks to Isane-san." Ikakku says. "But I still want to crush the fucking bastard who did that to him."

"Very well then I think we shouldn't waste time." Ichigo turns at Isane and the woman nods in understanding. Everyone then moves aside, forming a circle around Isane and Ichigo. Isane kneels down on the ground and starts concentrating. Then her hands shoot out as a light manifests on her fingertips and she begins drawing some symbols on the floor. Everyone watches as the female chants some spell to which activates the symbol on the ground. As the wind picks up, Isane looks up at the orange haired vampire and nods at him as a cue. Ichigo closes his eyes and places a hand on his face and with firing out his reiatsu, a bundle of red ribbon threads start manifesting above them. With another blow of his reiatsu, the threads shoot out towards different direction and once it's settled, Ichigo begins to speak.

"Rise! This is Kurosaki Ichigo, the remaining descendant and leader of the Society, calling out to every member..." As Ichigo continues with his summoning, Kaien watches him carefully. His eyes glow against the light of reiatsu that surrounds them. But as he watches the orange haired leader, a strange stirrings start to bubble inside him. After a whole 5 minutes, Ichigo nods at Isane and the latter starts erasing the symbol. Ichigo helps Isane on her feet and thanked the woman for her help.

"Whew! Now that's what you called fucking awesome," Renji says, grinning widely. He then starts looking around. "But, I just hope they're not freaked out by that out of nowhere announcement. I mean, do you think they'll be happy to wake up this late and grabs their fucking asses in here to help slay some creepy bastards? I don't think so."

Ichigo grimaces at the red head pessimist but chooses not to comment with that. He looks around them and silently praying that he's authoritative enough to summon the other vampires. Half an hour passes but a single vampire has yet to arrive. Sighs escape their lips as their patience starts to tick off.

"Well?" Renji breaks the silence. "I think we should leave. They're not coming." Everyone turns at Ichigo but the orange haired guy keeps staring at the distance, his back facing at them. They share glances and waits for Ichigo's decision but two minutes pass and their leader remains silent. Renji sighs and steps towards the unmoving guy but Kaien beats him into it.

"Ichigo," Kaien says, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I think we should leave. Renji's right, they're not coming..."

"Ichigo, we have to-"

"They're here," Ichigo suddenly says, cutting the raven haired guy and staring at the flock of leaping figures from a distance. Everyone are shock for a moment but then they all smile and grin as more and more vampires arrive at the building.

**...V...**

"What's that?" Now clad in her pajamas, Rukia sits on Momo's bed and stares curiously at the pot with some liquid inside on Momo's side table.

"It's a potion from Mom. She says that this will lure hollows away. And it's also a trigger...when this liquid boils; it means that a hollow is roaming near us."

Rukia gulps. "Is that so?"

"Yes. But don't worry. Mom's just on the next room and she also put some stuffs around the house to keep those creepy things away." Momo says with a reassuring smile, making Rukia smile back at her. The two then decide to go to lie down the bed. Both facing and staring at the star studded ceiling of Momo's room.

"It's beautiful," Rukia says, admiring the glow in the dark star shaped stickers.

Momo giggles, "Yeah. It's lovely. You see I love astrology. Look at that one over there, it's the big dipper."

"No, it's not. It's the belt of Orion," Rukia says, giggling at her friend's puzzled look. "That one is the big dipper, and that's over there is the Regulus, the brightest star in the constellation Leo."

"No way! I'm the one who loves astrology here. How come you know better than me?"

Rukia giggles then laughs loudly, making her friend laugh too. Momo can be really funny at times without even trying. When their laughter subsides, Momo points out at another star. "But that one is my star. I called it 'The star for all season'."

"Really? Well, I guess I should have a star too. Hmm..." Rukia scans the star studded ceiling then points at a certain star on the corner. "There! That's my star...and the big one next to it is Ichigo's," she says happily.

"No fair! I should have picked one for my Shiro-chan too!" She turns at her star and pouts, seeing that it stands alone and the ones next to it are not as near as the ones Rukia picked.

"Well?"

"Wait, I was mistaken. That's not my star," Momo defends then turns at another star sitting next to a star with the same size. "There! That's my true star and that's Shiro-chan!"

"Wow Momo! It's perfect!"

"Yeah, we're perfect for each other."

The two girls giggle again. Then Rukia pokes Momo side, Momo returns the gesture and so the two starts poking and tickling each other. Momo, being the more ticklish between the two, squirms and kicks out her arms and legs. And one good poke and her arms shoot up, almost knocking the pot on her bedside table. "Ow-Ow-Ow!" she exclaims, grabbing the pot and balancing it again while Rukia is still giggling behind her. But she stops giggling when she notices Momo's body suddenly stiffening.

"What?"

"R-Rukia..." Momo stutters, still staring at the pot. Rukia sits up and peers from Momo's shoulder and her eyes widen as she sees the liquid starts boiling.

Blop!

Blop! Blop!

Blop! Blop! Blop! Blop! Blop..!

The boiling intensifies indicating that a hollow or worst, hollows are getting nearer.

BLOP!

The two girls jump away from the pot and scoots closer to each other on the bed. Their arms wrap around each other as they look around the room, trembling and voiceless as fear overtook them. Then something hits the window, making their heads snap at it. Their frightened gazes remain glued at the window as if something will appear from it when they blink. Another tap at the window and the pot boils hotly, the liquid almost pouring out of it. Rukia and Momo hug each other tighter as they hear a loud flapping of wings and a shadow creeps out on the window. Then suddenly...

Crash!

The lower part of the window shatters as a huge bat like wings crash with it, making the two girls squeal in fear. They jump out of the bed and heads towards the door. But before they could open it, Unohana comes in with a short talisman blade on her hand. The old woman steps towards the window and peers at it fearlessly.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Unohana shouts, swinging the blade at the viscera and is able to wound its shoulder. The flying hollow squirms and yelps in pain before flapping its wings and flying off away. The two girls then run towards the older woman and hug her, still shaking in fear.

"Mom!"

"Unohana-san!"

"It's alright. I'm here now. But I think it's better if you two sleep with me," Unohana says and the girls nods at her. After sealing the window, Unohana and the girls go to the older woman's room together. Unohana tucks the girls to bed and watches as they slowly fall asleep. She brushes strands of hair out of Momo's face then turns at the other girl. Her brows then knit together in a curious manner. She's wondering why hollows seem to follow them...she's not sure if it's Momo or Rukia they're after because the two girls were both attacked by different hollows just the other day. Unohana turns at the window and silently pray that Ichigo and the others succeed in defeating the hollows.

**...V...**

After a short briefing, Ichigo stares at the group of around a hundred vampires in front of him. He's glad that he's able to summon them and is obliging with his plans. After assigning some more vampires to seal the town, Ichigo nods at them and starts leading the group into the dark forest. After almost 3 hours of travelling inside the dark forest following Kaien's direction, the group arrives at a large opening in the heart of the huge forest. They take onto hidings, each one moving quietly like a ninja snickering in the middle of the night. Ichigo nods at Kaien and the latter sneaks his way closer to what they think as the hollow's hide out.

Kaien's eyes roam around the dark place. Huge, tall and creepy old trees hover above him as the crickets chirp and owls howl noisily on the background. He sneaks closer to a huge tree with a cave like opening in between its incredibly large roots. But as he stops on his track as he hears random sound from his side. Peeking through the trees, Ichigo searches for Kaien and finds him getting nearer at the cave. They plan on attacking by surprise, for enemies, no matter what kind, are easily defeated when caught off guard. He turns his attention back at Kaien and finds him disappear at the dark cave.

"Shit! I didn't tell him to go inside," Ichigo groans and without second thoughts flash steps towards the cave. Even if he doesn't like Kaien, he is still one of them and he doesn't want to lose anyone in this hunt. And besides, he doesn't hate him either unlike what Senna and his friends thought. Renji and Ikakku follow him immediately. The others tries to do the same but Hisagi stops them, saying that they should be patient and stick with their leader's original plan. Ichigo, Renji and Ikakku carefully make their way inside and halfway through the dark cave tunnel, they meet Kaien.

"They're gone," Kaien says but Ichigo ignores what he says and grabs him by his collar.

"You bastard! Why'd you go in alone! I told you to-"

"Ichigo, stop! It's not the right time you kill this stupid dumbass!" Renji says, pulling the angry leader away from Kaien. Ichigo releases his grip on him but remains glaring at the guy.

Ikakku steps between them. "What do you find in there?"

Kaien shakes his head. "Nothing, they're not here anymore."

"What?" Ikakku curses under his breath then turns at Ichigo. "Do you think they knew of our attack?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Geez!" Renji groans. "Those bastards are so fucking sneaky. Where in the hell are they now?"

"I think we should deeper into the forest. Hollows tend to move from places when they sensed danger," Kaien suggests. "But I don't think we'll make it tonight. It'll be morning a few hours from now. And it's impossible to find them during daytime." Ichigo runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. This hunt is difficult than he imagines it to be.

"So what's the plan now?"

Ichigo turns at his friends, "We'll stay around this place and wait until the morning comes. Even if they're not here, we still have to survey the place." He turns at Ikakku and asks him to tell the others about the new plan. Ikakku nods and goes out the cave with Renji following behind him, leaving Ichigo and Kaien inside the tunnel.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I got anxious cause I really want to save my wife," Kaien says softly, turning his head down.

Ichigo sighs softly and turns his back on him. "It's alright. Just don't be so reckless next times. We're all here to save your wife and the others so don't try to be a solo hero." A small smile crosses Kaien's lips. "C'mon, let's get outta here." Ichigo adds, before stepping out of the cave. Kaien watches him leave and as he disappears from his sight, his smile also disappears. He turns back at the dark tunnel behind him and stares at it for awhile before turning around and heads out.

**...V...**

After hearing the new plan, the vampires settle down in groups. Some take the time to acquaint with the others, while some remains on guard. Ichigo settles down with his close friends, acknowledging some vampires who approach him to give their formal greetings and acknowledgement of his leadership. Once everything seems to lay low, Ichigo settles on a tree and starts checking his back pack. A smile crosses his lips as he sees the packed meals and snacks that his wife made for him. He looks around at everyone and mentally laughs because it sure looks like they're on camping. A vampire camp...cool!

Digging into his bag, Ichigo grabs one pack and examines it.

"Mm! This looks delicious," Renji says, snatching the meal from Ichigo.

"Give it back! You fucktard!"

"Oh you big baby, share some!" Ignoring the angry leader, Renji opens the lead and unceremoniously delves on it. "Hmm! Spicy curry, nice!"

"Uugh! I'll kill you!" Ichigo growls and dives at Renji, knocking the red head on the ground and wrath the hell out of the sneaky guy.

As the two fights tooth and nail over the said curry, Ikakku and Shinji sneak into the bag and make their own exploration. The two starts pulling out a food like a draw lots, cheering then tossing it to everyone randomly.

"Free snacks for everyone! Oh chili chips, we got chili chips!" Shinji says before tossing the said snack to someone.

"Thanks men!"

"Tofu! Yeah, who's boring enough to munch on a tofu?" Ikakku asks. "You, what's your name?"

"A-Ah, I'm Yamada-"

"Never mind. Here, you can have the tofu," the bald guy says, shoving the meal towards the guy before shooing him away.

"A-Arigatou!"

Kaien turns away from the commotion before him and walks away. While Shinji and Ikakku continues to distribute Ichigo's packed meal like they're on a military relief operation while the owner of the said food resumes his wrestling match with the red head until...

"Wow! Chocolate smooch!"

That rings a bell on Ichigo's head in an instant. He pauses on strangling the red head and turns over his shoulder and then...

There's a roar and a strong reiatsu blasts throughout the vicinity, making the birds fly off the trees and startling everyone.

"Drop it," Ichigo says in a voice full of venom. His crimson eyes scream murder as he holds Shinji by the neck and pins him against the tree. Shinji hands the precious food back at the orange haired vampire and is immediately freed from his grasp. Everyone watches as Ichigo returns back to his human self and picks up the smooch with a loud 'Hmp!' before grabbing his bag and walking away. He plops down on the ground and hugs the bag of food (or what's left of it) protectively, still glaring at them with a deep childish pout.

Everyone sweat drops.

"Ah, Ichigo-"

"Fuck you!"

"Geez, what a baby."

**...V...**

The morning comes and everyone prepares for their journey again. But before they head out, a tall well built vampire with spiky brown hair walks up to the scowling orange haired leader. "Excuse me, Kurosaki-sama."

His scowl deepens at the address he receives. "It's Ichigo not Kurosaki-sama."

"Ah-Hai! I'm sorry," the guy clears his throat before he continues. "I'm Reshu, from the west district."

"Well then what do you want?"

"We talked about it last night and were thinking that it's best if we split up in two groups, one goes to the east and one on the west. Hollows don't stay long in one permanent spot. If we take on both sides, we can trap them and it'll save us time. What do you say, Ichigo?"

"But what about the others?"

"They'll follow your orders for sure."

Ichigo's brows knit together as he mentally balance the situation. And after a moment, he asks everyone to gather around for an announcement. And just like what Reshu says, everyone agrees to follow his orders, making him feel inwardly happy.

"So, for the team going to the west I'm assigning-"

"Ichigo..." Kaien suddenly cuts in. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I want to go with them."

Ichigo looks at his team and then at the other team before nodding at Kaien. "Yeah, that would be necessary. And you can lead them as well." Kaien nods back at him before stepping towards the west team side. "Everyone, please watch each other's back. I don't want to lose anyone, that's an order." Ichigo says. After settling everything, the two teams of vampires head out to opposite directions…the east team with Ichigo as the leader and the west team led by Kaien.

**...V...**

Rukia and Momo arrive in school with Unohana accompanying them, leaving only once the two girls are both inside the school building. And there, the girls are greeted by squealing girls blocking the doorway to their room.

"What's going on?" Rukia asks and Momo shrugs in return. Forcing their way inside their classroom, Momo suddenly stops dead on her track as she finds the silver haired guy sitting on the back of their room.

"Shiro-chan!" she squeals joyfully as she waltz her way towards her soulmate-chan, ignoring the piercing gaze from the other girls. Rukia shakes her head lazily and before she can walk towards her seat, a firm unfriendly voice comes into the scene.

"Will you please go back to your respective rooms or I'll drag you there myself."

The girls stiffen and they all make way for the substitute teacher before scampering away towards their classrooms. The students in the said room, including Momo and Rukia are also frightened by that tone that they hurriedly takes their seats. With her chin holds up high and her back standing straight, Nanao makes her way behind the teacher's table. She unceremoniously grabs a chalk and scribbles her name on the board before turning back at her class.

"I loathe noisy kids, whining brats and ill mannered students understood?"

Everyone gulps as the female teacher slams her palm on the desk before flashing them a knowing wicked smile. Toshiro glances at the said teacher and is quiet surprise by her strictness. She's not that strict and rigid before then he guesses that living a single life for a long while must be affecting her moods.  
>The rest of the day goes on like a horse race unlike yesterday. Classes come and go swiftly except for the fact that Momo remains staring at Toshiro while Rukia and her classmates refrain from speaking unless asks.<p>

During lunch break, Toshiro asks Rukia to stay in the classroom while he surveys the school ground. Uryuu-sensei does the same while Nanao-sensei...

Rukia glances at the window and her eyes caught sight of the female vampire going down the annex building. She is holding onto her left shoulder, looking like she's in pain or something as she hurriedly goes inside. Rukia wonders why the substitute teacher goes there.

'_She couldn't be going to the comfort room since the faculty has their own._'

Shrugging her curiosity off, Rukia goes back to her chair and starts her lunch with Momo.

**...V...**

Smiling and waving goodbye to her customer, Unohana returns inside her store when she feels someone standing behind her. She turns swiftly in a defensive mode but then relaxes as she sees who it is.

"Oh Nanao-san...you surprised me.""I'm sorry, did I?"

"It's alright," Unohana says, smiling at the female vampire. "Why are you here already? Classes are until 4 in the afternoon...oh my God, did something happened?"

"No, everything's fine. But..." Nanao replies, tilting her head and hiding her face under the shadow. "Your daughter forgot her homework for the next class. She asked if she could get it here but I insisted since it's dangerous for her to go here alone."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for the trouble."

"Stop apologizing and just get it." Nanao blurts impatiently. Unohana is taken aback for a second but nevertheless she turns towards the door adjacent to their small house. But as soon as she turns around, she feels a sharp thing being thrusts on her back and passed through her abdomen. Blood spurts out her mouth and as she tries to crane her neck around, she finds Nanao grinning evilly at her before she collapses on the ground; knocking and breaking some bottles of herbal medicines before darkness take over her senses.

**...V...**

The class goes totally silent again as their substitute teacher arrives in the room that afternoon, 5 minutes late and without any further ado, the female teacher proceeds with her rigid teaching. Momo grimaces at the she-devil in front...she has been feeling indifferent with the woman since yesterday and now her indifference grows more into hatred and dislike.

**...V...**

Another day in school ends and everyone starts leaving. Its weekends tomorrow and students are once again happy and relieve because of the two day off from school and homework. But as the students rush out of school, Rukia and Momo remains at the entrance hall of the building, waiting for Unohana to pick them up. Uryuu-sensei walks up to them and waves goodbye, saying that he'll walk Inoue-sensei home, much to the girl's confusion. Though they want to voice out their confusion, the overly cheerful busty auburn haired teacher appears on the scene. She greets the two girls with her bubbly voice and cheesy smile, saying that they should go home already. The two girls fake a smile then watches as the two teachers waves goodbye but not before Uryuu tells them to stay close with Unohana-san, Toshiro or Nanao.

As the two heads out, Toshiro comes down from the stairs and accompanies them, making Momo blissfully happy, annoying the hell out of the guy again. "So, how's your first day in school, Shiro-chan?"

"..."

"Really? You enjoyed it a lot?"

"Hmp!"

"Oh that's cute!"

Rukia sweatdrops as Momo continues to interrogate the young guy. She praises Momo's ability to translate every 'Hmp!' and non-existent answers that Toshiro gives her. Now that's the real power of Momo's love. As the sun starts to settle down, Rukia becomes more anxious of Unohana's arrival. She glances at the two other persons with her and finds them arguing on something or it's just Toshiro who's now getting really annoyed at Momo.

"Will you leave me alone!"

"No! Not until you tell me your age."

"Uugh! You're so annoying! I hate girls like you!"

That outburst shuts Momo and tears quickly forms on her eyes. Her lips quiver as her face shows how hurt she is with what he said. She bursts out crying and runs out of the building just like what she did last night. Rukia calls out and chases after her best friend while Toshiro sighs loudly and follows them slowly. He steps out of the building and sees them run inside the annex building. With his hands on his pocket, he slowly makes his way towards the said building and stops at the entrance door. He'll wait there just in case Unohana comes and picks the girls up, unaware of the figure watching him from the rooftop.

Crying dramatically, Momo runs through the hallway and goes straight to the girl's comfort room, with Rukia following right behind her. She stops right in front of the mirror and continues to cry.

"Momo..." Rukia steps inside and switches the lights on since it's getting dark.

"H-He's too harsh but...but I still love him."

"Momo, maybe you're rushing him up that's why he gets annoyed at you."

"But he's my soulmate!"

"Yeah but-" Rukia pauses as they hear a sound of breaking glass from the hallway. "What was that?" she asks and before she could turn around a strong push knocks them down. The two stumble on the floor with a yelp and as they turn to look who push them over, their eyes widen in utter horror as a half torso beast hovers above them.

Toshiro turns towards the hallway as he hears an alarming sound. And by instinct, he flash steps towards the entrance but to his shock, he's been thrown back by an invisible force. He skids on the ground with dust forming under his feet and using the momentum, he leaps towards the entrance but again he's deflected away. He does a summersault before landing onto the ground in a crouching position and hears the girls yelling so he rushes towards the door again. He places his hand in front and feels an invisible barrier blocking the doorway. He leaps up towards the roof but finds that the whole building is blocked.

"Kuso..."

**.V.**

"Rukiaaa..!" Momo calls out as she holds onto her friend's arm and pulls her away from the creepiest thing she has ever seen next to the goblin.

"Momooo..!" Rukia calls out, tightening her hold on Momo's hand as her life depends on it, literally. The viscera is holding her around the waist and is still trying to play tug-of-war with her best friend. With one hand holding on to a cubicle door, Momo grunts and pulls Rukia with all her strength. "Let go of my best friend, you freak!" The viscera just laugh maniacally in reply and tug on Rukia more.

"Let go of me!" Rukia yells and accidentally hits the viscera's eye. The beast yelps and drops her on the floor. Rukia quickly crawls and she and Momo scoot away from the monster. But the viscera quickly recover and turn back at them, madder than before. It growls angrily and  
>lunges at the two again but then...<p>

"Hold it!" With every ounce of courage and determination, Momo stands in front of Rukia and yells at the beast. Uncharacteristically, the viscera seem surprise that she obeys and stops on her assault.

"Momo, what are you doing?"

The girl in question doesn't reply and keeps staring at the creepy beast, trying her best not to gag at the sight of its visible intestines. "I just want to clear something here..." She swallows hard before she continues. "You want to kidnap a vampire's mate, don't you? Well...you're kidnapping the wrong girl."

"Momo..?"

"She's not a mate... I'm the vampire's mate here. You see Shiro-chan is a vampire and I-" Momo doesn't finish her speech when the viscera quickly grabs her and turns away.

"Momo!" Rukia chases after the flying beast but it already flies out of the broken window and out of the building. "Momo! MOMO!"

**.V.**

Toshiro can hear Rukia crying out her friend's name but he still can't pass through the barrier until...

"Move away!" He hears a voice from behind and a flash of light cuts and breaks the invisible barrier.

"Nanao!"

"C'mon, we have to save them!" The female says, running inside the building with Toshiro trailing beside her. When they round the corner to the girl's comfort room, they find the raven haired girl crying down on the floor. "Rukia!"

The girl turns at them, "Hitsugaya-kun...she took her! S-She took Momo away!"

"What!" His eyes turn bloody in an instant as he gets up and turns at the other vampire. "Nanao, get Rukia out of here and take her to a safer place now. I'm going to get the girl back."

Nanao bows her head in agreement but doesn't say anything. And as Toshiro heads out of the building and leaps off, she turns back at the crying girl, extends her hand and smiles.

"Come Rukia-chan, I'll take you away from here."

* * *

><p>Ichigo stops abruptly from his tracks and looks back at the forest behind him. The crows fly out and darken the twilight sky. He doesn't know why but suddenly feels nervous and uneasy as an image of his wife flashes through him.<p>

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Renji asks, stopping beside him. But the orange haired leader doesn't reply to him and Renji notices his worried scowl. "Are you alright?"

A hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his stupor. He turns over his shoulder and meets Renji's serious gaze. "I'm fine, it's just-"

A collective roars and growls from ahead of them cuts his sentence, making both vampires turn at the commotion. And as they comprehend what's happening, Ikakku comes yelling at them.

"ICHIGO..! THEY'RE HERE!"

And before the two could react, a deadly arrow comes between them, an inch away from Renji's face. They turns around and finds a group of half horse half human beasts...aiming their arrows at them.

* * *

><p>He stands alone on the branch of a tall tree, watching as the hollows devour and kill the group of intruding vampires who try to assault them. It's a big mistake to split the group in two because it just weakens their defense. Those vampires are fools and arrogant to underestimate the strength and powers of this Hollows. And it just shows that his plans work better than the orange haired leader.<p>

His lips curve up in an evil smirk as he continues to watch the gruesome scene below him. His eyes glow in excitement as his vengeful plans starts coming into life.

_'I'll make sure you suffer till the rest of your eternal life... I'll make you pay for what you've done to me and my father...Kurosaki Ichigo.'_

Ignoring the cries for help, the lone figure tosses the gas potion on the ground before leaving the vampires and hollows to be burned down and die.

**...V...  
><strong>

"Ah, we got our first customer of the night! Welcome! Wel-" Urahara pauses as he turns at the door and finds a very weak old woman collapsing on his door. He rushes towards the woman and cradles her in his arms. Yuroichi comes out and aides her husband with the unconscious woman. But as she kneels down and takes in the scent of the strange woman, her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh my God, this woman...it's..."

"Who is it, Yuroichi-san?"

"It's Nanao..."

"What?" Urahara looks down at the unconscious old woman then back at his wife. "If she's Nanao-san, then..."

Their eyes widen as realization hits them.

Someone is in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noes...! who's in trouble? Is it Rukia? Momo? Ichigo? The vampires? or The Hollows? Find out next chap!<strong>

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! WHO KNOWS...CHAPTER 9 MIGHT BE LOOMING AROUND THE CORNER ... MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! **^.~

**AND PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH FULL HOUSE... I'M STILL WRTING IT! ^^**

**LOVE YAH ALL!**

**cY17**


	9. Chapter 9 Two Faced

**BOO!**

**H**aaa! Hahaha! Keee! kikikiki..! ^o^

Did you see this coming? Hm? Hmn? I told you chapter 9 is just looming around the corner and TADA! Here it is! Woo-hooo!

Because of your overwhelming support with this fic I'm so inspired to write and make another (and another) chapter. I told you, your reviews are what keeps me going sooooooo... shut the hell out now choon and on with the fucking show! Weehihi!

This is for all of us! (yeah including me) Hope we all enjoy this but..!

**WARNING: Lame action scenes, Violence, Blood, broken bones ribs fingers heads ETC... and! **

**Major OOCness!**

* * *

><p><strong>...V... <strong>

**Homework**

**Chapter 9 Two Faced**

**I don't own Bleach**

**...V...**

The viscera flies above the darkened sky, laughing creepily as she holds the wrigling girl under both of her arms.

"Eek-kikikik! Eek-kikikik..!"

"Put me down, you ugly freak!" Momo writhes and wiggles on the monster's arm, kicking her feet violently in the air. But the viscera just tighten her hold on her, its claws almost digging on her skin. "Aw-Ouch! You're hurting me! Put me down now or else Shiro-chan will come after you and kick your sorry ass-" she pauses, remembering that the viscera is currently missing its lower torso so there's no ass to kick. "Eer...he'll definitely beat you! Hmp! Just wait till he catches up!" Momo boasts, trying to scare the beasts away but fails epicly as the viscera just continues on 'Eek-Eek-ing'...er laughing. Momo groans and tries to look down, hoping to see a mop of white hair chasing after them but the only white thing she sees are thin layers of cloud for the viscera takes her higher up in the air. She looks up at the ugly creature and starts wriggling again. "Where are you taking me? Put me down now!"

"Eek-kikik! Eek-kikikik!"

"Ugh! Let me go! I said..." Momo reaches behind her and without warning, grabs onto something and pulls on it. "...let me go!"

The viscera lets out an anguished cry as Momo pulls onto her internal tubes and instinctively let the girl go to tend to her aching body organ. Momo shrieks as she falls down fast towards the ground. Her stomach churns and she feels like riding a roller coaster with no belts on. She wriggles frantically as panic and fear envelopes her until her eyes slowly closes involuntarily, shutting her senses out. But before she totally loses consciousness, she feels warm strong arms around her back and legs and a mop of white hair flashes in front of her...before it all went black.

**...V...**

"Hmp!" Ichigo leaps off the ground, doing a back flip in the air to avoid the arrows rushing towards him. He lands horizontally on the trunk of tree and uses the momentum to kick off and charge at the strong built demon horse. The horse aims another arrow at him but he's fast enough to dodge it before landing on the back of the said beast and twists its neck, killing it with a loud crack. He releases the beast and lets it fall dead on the ground. Grimacing, Ichigo cracks his own neck, bending his head on side to side, before rolling one of his shoulders as another batch of hollows come charging his way.

_This is going to be a long night._

**...V...**

Landing on top of a tall building, Toshiro looks down at the unconscious girl in his arms before turning up at the viscera flying towards him. He leaps from the top of the building down on the ground and places Momo down gently, leaning her against the wall of the deserted building. He then turns back at the beast that's now floating in front of him.

"Give her back!" The viscera demands in a low hollowed voice, flipping its wings to stay floating in the air.

Looking sideways at the beast, Toshiro's lips curve in a disgusted smirk. He lifts up a finger at the beast and flicks it in a summoning manner as if saying 'Come here and fight me.'

The viscera growls angrily and lunges towards him. But before it could reach him, Toshiro disappears from its sight. He reappears behind the viscera and gives it a smashing blow on its spine. The beast yelps in pain as the blow sends it away and collides on the hard wall, forming clouds of dust around it. And before it can recovers, Toshiro charges at it again. His foot aiming towards its face but the beast swings its strong wings and manages to swats him away. And as the vampire loses balance, the viscera open its mouth and use its long probuscis tongue and wrap it around Toshiro's neck. Toshiro grimaces in disgust as the thick black appendage of the viscera, dripping with a disgusting fluid, tightened around his neck, and lifts him up in the air, strangling him. It swings its tongue and smashes him on the wall. Toshiro hisses at the contact but before the viscera lifts him off again, he grabs the disgusting tongue and pulls it before cutting it with his hand. As the beast lets out a violent anguished cry, Toshiro wastes no time and attacks it with one final blow. His eyes glow bloody red as he growls and punches the viscera on its chest hard enough to dig a hole on the beast's flesh. Blood spurts out from its wound. Toshiro then pulls out the small bottle he receives from Unohana and splashes the liquid on the writhing beast.

The moment the liquid touches its skin, fire ignites out from it that Toshiro has to cover his eyes with his arm at the sudden spark. The flame spreads rapidly; Toshiro removes his arm from his eyes and watches as the fire quickly burns the beast's body. After only a minute, the fire is totally out and all that's left of the flying hollow is a mound of dark ashes. Toshiro sighs and wipes off the sticky fluid on his neck, grimacing at the awful smell and disgusting feeling it gives. He groans under his breath and turns over his shoulder as he hears Momo moaning and coming back to consciousness.

Momo slowly opens her eyes, adjusting it to see clearer and when she finally does; her eyes meet a pair of soft blue eyes, snow white hair and a young handsome smiled dreamily. "I'm glad I made it heaven."

Tick!

"Ow!" Momo yelps, sitting upright and rubbing her forehead as the owner of the handsome face flicks her hard on the forehead.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Idiot, you're not dead yet," Toshiro says, standing up on his feet.

Momo's eyes widen. She looks around frantically, searching for something. "The monster! Where's the monster?"

"It's dead."

"You mean, you killed it?"

Toshiro glances at the girl with an irritated look on his face. "Stop asking nonsense. C'mon, we have to-"

"You saved me!" Momo says more like a statement than a question. She jumps up on her feet and suddenly throws her arms around him, hugging him and catching him off guard.

"O-Oi! What are you doing?"

"I knew you'd come after me and saved me. I'm so happy," Momo says gently. The over enthusiasm isn't heard in her voice but still it sounds really tender and genuine...almost sweet. Toshiro relaxes around her embrace, turning his head away and scratching his cheek with one finger. But Momo suddenly pulls away from him. Her face churns in a disgusted look as she sees the sticky fluid on her arms. "Eew! What is this?"

Toshiro blinks innocently before turning away from her with a small smile playing on his lips.

**...V...**

"You filthy piece of shit!" Renji growls as he rips the goblin's head off its body and tosses it away before attending the wound on his arm. He reaches for the med bottle that Unohana gave them and pours it on his arm where the goblin bit him earlier. "Fucking shit! How many are these freaks anyway?"

"I don't know! Just keep killing them!" Ikakku yells as he knocks another demon horse down. He curses above the dead beast then suddenly feel a sharp pain on his back.

"Ikakku!" Ichigo yells, flash stepping at his bald friend while Renji lunges at the demon horse that shoots an arrow on the said vampire. Ikakku grimaces as he pulls out the arrow from his lower back and falls down on one knee, panting in exhaustion. "Ikakku, where's your med? Drink it!" Ichigo says, kneeling beside his friend.

"Heh! Guess what? I've already chugged the whole bottle up," he says, glancing down at the several wounds, cuts and bites he has to emphasize his point.

Ichigo pulls out his own bottle and offers it to his friend. Ikakku denies him at first but the look Ichigo gives him makes him do as he orders. He chugs down on the bottle, making sure to save some for their leader. Handing back the bottle to Ichigo, the two stand up and nod at each other before heading out to fight again.  
>"Renji! You and Hisagi-san move to the cave and rescue the mates! We'll take care of this! Again, I don't want to lose anybody, okay!" Ichigo yells and the two nods at him before flash stepping towards the dark cave.<p>

The battle ensues between the vampires and hollows. Bloods and bodies scatter everywhere. There are also broken arms or hands of the visceras who still manage to crawl up on them but they manage to burn it and kill it. A viscera catches Ichigo by the neck using its tongue and pulls him towards her until their face to face. "Such a handsome lad, you want a kiss before you die? Eek-kikikik!" The viscera say, its foul breath fans his face making him grimaces in discuss. But before he could grab its neck and kill it, the viscera remove its tongue from around his neck in one swift motion and suddenly bite the flesh between his neck and shoulder, taking off some of his flesh.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ichigo growls angrily, grabbing the beast's hair and neck before pulling its head off like a mad man. Bloods spills out from the beast, staining his face, hair and shoulder. But Ichigo pays no heed as he madly tears the ugly beasts into pieces. As he dumps the ugly head away, a goblin dives at him from behind but someone suddenly appears behind him, taking the goblin's bite that is meant for the orange haired vampire.

"Kaien?" Pushing his surprise away, Ichigo helps Kaien get rid of the goblin that has its fangs on Kaien's chest. After killing the beasts, Kaien drops down on the ground. His body is covered in blood from several bites and wounds and he really looks exhausted. "Kaien? What happened? What are you doing here? I mean, where are the others?"

"We w-were ambushed. Someone...someone betrayed us, Ichigo. I'm just lucky to escape and follow you here," Kaien replies, coughing out blood. Though shock at the news, Ichigo moves to attend to Kaien's wounds first.

"Where's your med?" he asks. Kaien shakes his head, saying it's empty before grunting in pain. Ichigo pulls out his bottle and shoves it to Kaien. "Here, this should be fine."

"But...what about you? You got bitten too."

"Just drink this. That's an order," Ichigo says, scowling deeply as he pushes the bottle closer to him. "You save me and that's my payment," he adds, noting that they are vampires and they follow a rule.

An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

After drinking the potion, Kaien feels his reiatsu coming back and his strength rejuvenates quickly. He nods at Ichigo nods back at him. But as they stand up, another goblin jumps on Ichigo's shoulder and bites him on the shoulder. Ichigo growls and peels the little beast off him before crushing its head with his bare hands. But the wounds that he got start to become painful, he falls down on his knee and clutches on his neck. His body starts heating up, his nerves appear on his arms, neck and throbs painfully inside his head.

BU-BUMP!

**"Hello King."**

He hears a voice the same time his heart thumps hardly, making him jerk and collapse down on the ground. The pain intensifies and he can't do anything but writhe and grits his teeth helplessly. His eyes bulge out as his mouth opens widely as if he's drowning and finds it hard to breath. He knows that voice and to whom it belongs... Its owner had overtaken his mind and body during the first War. It made him kill the person who slays his family. It awakened him and turned him into a vampire. It made him kill so many lives back then...wolves, vampires and innocent human. It's the most dangerous thing he had ever met. He almost died just to beat this thing. And now...

"NOOOOO!" Ichigo cries out as he tries to fight back the horrifying thing that wants to overtake him again. And to his surprise, the 'thing' doesn't make any effort and just laughs at him.

**"Hahahaha! I'll come for yah King... I'll come for yah, soon! HAHAHAHAHA..!"**

Everything around him starts spinning as he keeps writhing in pain. He turns on his side and finds a blur image of the raven haired man. He stands next to him, doing nothing. He stares down at him with red piercing eyes, watching him as he suffers from the immense pain.

"Nghk..!" Ichigo coughs out blood and tries to fight the pain but his visions become blurry. And before everything goes black, the last thing he sees is the red piercing eyes of his fellow vampire.

"Kaien!" Ikakku shouts as he kills the last remaining hollow before rushing towards the guy. "Kaien, what happened to Ichigo?" he asks, kneeling down in front of the raven haired guy.

Kaien, who is also kneeling down beside the unconscious leader, places his hand on Ichigo's wound. "He was bitten but he still gave me his med."

"What?"

"Look, we don't have much time and I don't think anyone here still has some med so we have to get him out of here."

Ikakku nods and lifts the unconscious vampire on his back. Then Renji suddenly calls out. "Hey! We've rescued the mates! Is everything clear now?"

**...V...**

"Ahm, Nanao-san... I think we're going the wrong way?" Rukia says hesitantly as she follows the female vampire halfway through deserted park. The moon is up for about an hour now and the park is now void of any human being...except the two of them.

The female vampire stops on her tracks and slowly turns around to face her. "Just trust me, Rukia-chan. I'll bring you to a safer place."

Rukia gulps. There's something in her voice that sends chills down her spine. Somehow she knows that voice...that familiar hoarse, creepy voice that makes her hair rise in just one word. Rukia hugs herself as a cold wind blows around them. She looks around the deserted park. The children's swings move against the wind, the metal sling produces slow rhythmic sounds that makes her more creep out and scared. Rubbing her arms, Rukia turns at the older female with a pleading look on his face. "Can we just go to Unohana-san's house...please?"

"Why?" Nanao asks. "Do you not trust me...huh, young lady?"

Rukia's eyes slowly widen as a huge bat like wings spread out of Nanao's back. And Rukia's body trembles involuntarily as she witnesses how the older female detaches its upper body from her torso. Its eyes glows sharply as her terrible fangs emerges its mouth as it growls wildly after finishing its transformation. "Now...it's your time!" The viscera growls and grabs Rukia by the neck. She lifts her off the ground and begins to strangle her to death. Rukia's feet kick off the air violently as she tries to pry the viscera's tight grip on her neck. She's choking and her head starts spinning. But someone comes into the scene and slashes the viscera's arm. Rukia falls down on the ground, coughing and catching her breath while the viscera cries out in pain.

"Hmp! What an ugly thing," the newcomer says, looking at the flying hollow with utter disgust. Rukia looks up to see the person who saves her and to her surprise the purple haired girl (who claims to be her husband's 'ex-girlfriend') stands in front of her. Senna looks down on her and raises her eyebrows. "So, the little hollow magnet is here," she says. "What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"Let me guess, you're trying to be a burden to everyone."

"N-No, I'm-"

"You're a trouble, you know that?" Senna eyes her up and down before sighing dramatically. "Haay, what a night? I'm surrounded by ugly freaks and I feel so dirty already."

"What did you say?"

"RAAAARRGH..!" The loud growl of the angry hollow grabs the attention of the two. They both turn at the flying beast as it flaps its wings loudly, blowing dust off the ground before lunging at them. Senna leaps off the air in a graceful manner while Rukia runs off. The hollow however doesn't run after and instead turns around and lunges at Senna. The female vampire smirks and waits for the charging beast. And when it's only a meters away, she grabs the gas potion and splashes it on the hollow's face. Fire quickly burns its face and as it cries out in agony, Senna kicks the hollow on the chest and sends it away. The viscera writhes in pain as the fire burns his face. But as Senna charges at her again, the viscera releases its tongue and hits Senna in the arm. The powerful tongue hardens like a knife and stabs the vampire's arm.

"Shit!" Senna curses and grabs onto her wound. And as she fumbles for her med, the viscera takes off and flies towards the forest. "Hey! You bitch! Come back here!" Senna calls but the hollow is already out of sight. "Ugly bitch."

"Are you alright?" Rukia asks, rushing towards the injured vampire.

"Stay away from me!" Senna yells before drinking her med then throwing it away. As her wounds heal, she stands up and faces the female human. "I dislike you, okay? So don't come running at me like you care. We're not friends."

"But you saved me."

"Yes I did. And because of that..." Senna crosses her arms and cocks her head on the side. "...you owe me."

"What?"

"Haay," Senna sighs loudly. "I'm so lucky. I'm able to patrol in this area, beat a hollow and save a precious little twerp. I wonder what Ichigo will give me in return."

The petite girl frowns madly. "He's not giving you anything, bitch."

Senna turns sharply at her, red eyes glowing dangerously at her. "You might have forgotten that I'm a vampire...a powerful, attractive pure blooded vampire. And I can snap your head off any time."

"Go ahead and try," Rukia says bravely, sticking her chin up and looking at Senna with a pride and confidence of a Kuchiki. "I'm waiting," she adds.

Senna gets angrier and narrows her eyes on her. She growls lowly under her breath then aims her claws at the young girl and...

"Rukia-chan!" A tan skinned woman comes into the scene and lands beside the petite girl. "Are you alright?" Rukia turns at the woman and nods before glancing at the other girl. Yuroichi glances at Senna then back at Rukia. "What happened here?"

Returning to her normal self, Senna turns to Yuroichi with a small fake smile. "Rukia came face to face with a hollow that took Nanao's body. But fortunately, I'm patrolling in this area and got to save her."

"So you kill the hollow?" Yuroichi asks and before Senna can answer, Rukia beats her into it.

"No. It got away."

Senna shoots her an angry glare but Rukia gives her a 'Serves-you-right' look. Yuroichi shakes her head in disappointment before turning back to Senna. "We'll deal with it later. For now Senna, keep patrolling in this area. You might also want to look for the viscera, maybe it still hasn't gone far. While you..." She turns to Rukia. "Come with me at the Shoten."

"But wait, Momo was captured and-"

"Toshiro got her. They're on the shoten now."

"Why there?"

Yuroichi takes in a deep breath before answering. "The real Nanao stumbles upon our door earlier. The viscera took all of her reaitsu and her form so we went to Unohana-san's to ask for a cure. But... Unohana-san was also attacked."

"Oh my God," Rukia gasps. "How is she now?"

"Just hop on and I'll tell you as we get there," Yuroichi says. Rukia nods and quickly climbs on her back.

**...V...**

"Renji, we need to take Ichigo back and have his wounds attended," Ikakku says. "Kaien, Shinji and Hisagi will stay here to lead the rest and assist the rescued mates."

"Okay, let's hurry."

With that the two flash steps away and leaves the group. Shinji then orders everyone to gather up behind them. Vampires take every mate with them and tuck them securely. Shinji nods at Hisagi and Kaien. Hisagi nods in understanding but Kaien doesn't. He just stares at the scene before him.

The sight of the blood spills and dead bodies that scatter all over the place reminds him of that gruesome night.

* * *

><p><em>He was running frantically around the dark forest, ignoring the pain from his badly injured body and limp legs. He was covered in blood, his own blood and blood of those he had to fight and slay along the way. He was running away from the war...away from the heartless beast...and away from his fellow vampires.<br>His fellow vampires who out casted them, he and his royal blooded father. They accused his father of killing the heir of the vampire clan... Yamamoto. They mocked them, bullied them and made their life a living hell for doing something they didn't do._

_And so an unexpected War happened between vampires and wolves, leaving him to fight for his life. But he got separated from his father. He runs after him and got lost in the forest where bodies of dead vampires and wolves laid on the ground. He kept on running, ignoring the gruesome massacre below his feet. When he's finally out of the forest, a surged of strong spiritual power burst throughout the place making him weak, he fell down on his knees. He tried to get up and looked where that immense power came from but what he witnessed changed his life forever._

_The powerful vampire stood above an old raven haired man. And amidst the old man's plea, the young vampire raised his black blood sword towards the sky...and slashed the man's head off._

_"OTOU-SAAAAAAAN...!"_

* * *

><p>The bursting of flame snaps Kaien from the dreading memory. Hisagi has thrown the gas potions on the scattered dead hollows and fire quickly lights up the forest.<br>"C'mon everyone! We'll move out!" Shinji orders and so the group heads out and starts their journey out of the forest.

**...V...**

Yuroichi slides the door open and Rukia immediately finds her best friend crying beside her unconscious mother. "Momo..."

"Rukia!" Momo runs towards her and throws her arms around her for a tight hug. Rukia hugs her friend back and rubs the crying girl's back soothingly. She turns at Urahara and asks where Nanao is. The shop owner gestures on the next room, being treated by Isane Kotetsu, one of their fellow vampires. After a while, Momo stops crying and returns beside her mother with Rukia staying on her side.

"She'll be fine," Urahara says. "When I found her on your store, a medicinal vine creeps onto her and attends to her wounds. It's one of your mother's herbal medicines. Unohana-san is an herbal witch, you know," he says jokingly, trying to lessen the girls' worries. Rukia smiles weakly then sighs, wondering how her husband is doing. It was already and Momo is now sleeping soundlessly on the floor beside her mother. Rukia pulls the blanket up on Momo's shoulder then yawns loudly.

"You can sleep on the other room, Rukia. I'll stay here to watch them," Toshiro says, pushing himself off the wall.

Rukia nods and gets up from the floor before stepping towards the door. "Oh by the way, thanks for saving her. You're really nice," Rukia says before smiling at him.

"Don't mention it." The guy says. Rukia bows and yawns again before stepping out of the room and sliding the door behind her. Once the petite girl is out, Toshiro makes his way on the corner of the room and sits on the floor. He sighs heavily and glances at the sleeping young girl. Momo suddenly flips on her back, making the blanket fall from her body. And since she's still wearing her school uniform, her skirt rides up her thighs, exposing her legs and flashing something that makes the silver haired vampire blush furiously. He turns his head away and tosses the blanket back to cover her exposed thighs and...

Ahem!

Tiny red underwear.

Momo moans softly in her sleep and shifts on the mattress again, throwing her arms around her mother's waist unconsciously before snoring back to sleep. Toshiro sighs softly and crosses his arms before leaning against the wall and continues watching the sleeping girl...

A small smile playing on his lips.

**.V.**

Instead of going to sleep, Rukia goes downstairs and finds Urahara and Yuroichi talking quietly on one of the tables of their small restaurant. The couple looks up at her and gestures her to join them.

"Can't sleep?" Urahara asks and Rukia nods at him. "Don't worry; I think Kurosaki-san and the others will be back soon."

"I hope so," Rukia mutters. Then they hear someone descending from the stairs and look up to see Isane. "How is Nanao?" Yuroichi asks.

Isane sighs loudly then gives them a reassuring smile. "She's fine now. She just needs some more rest to regain her reiatsu and then she'll be back in her true form."

"Nice job, Isane-san."

"Thank you."

"Oh by the way, this is Rukia. Kurosaki-san's wife. Rukia, that's Isane-san."

Rukia bows at the older female and smile softly. "It's nice to meet you, Isane-san. And thank you for curing Unohana-san and Nanao-san."

"You're welcome. It's nice to meet you too. I didn't know Ichigo already has a pretty young wife," Isane giggles while Rukia blushes slightly with her comment. The four sit around the table, talking about everything that happened earlier. And as the hours pass and the clock hits 3 o' clock past midnight, Rukia finds herself starting to doze off until...

"Kisuke!"

"Urahara!"

Two men come bursting in from the front door, panting heavily and calling frantically for the shop owner. Rukia jumps out of her seat in surprise and quickly turns towards the door. Then her eyes widen and her heart thumps loudly on her chest as she finds Renji and Ikakku holding up her unconscious bloody beaten husband.

"Oh my God! Ichigo!" Rukia bursts into tears as she runs towards her husband. She cups his blood stained face and cries louder. "Ichigo..."

Yuroichi gently pulls her on the side as Renji and Ikakku bring the unconscious vampire up the stairs and lays him on one of the many rooms there. Urahara and Isane quickly attends to the beaten vampire while Yuroichi still holds onto Rukia. Toshiro comes out from Unohana-san's room to check what happened but Urahara asks him and the others to step out of the room first while Isane heals Ichigo. They all nod and make their way downstairs, but Rukia chooses to stay outside the door so Yuroichi stays by her side.

Downstairs, Renji and Ikkaku tell Toshiro about their mission and the younger vampire is glad to hear they succeded though many of them are also killed.

"Though we still don't know what happened with the other group," Renji finishes before heaving a long heavy sigh.

**.V.**

Meanwhile...

"It's weird," Isane says as she starts bandaging the wounds on Ichigo's neck.

"What's weird, Isane-san?"

"He was bitten pretty badly but I didn't sip any venom from his wounds." Urahara's brow creases as he looks down at the orange haired vampire. "I know Ichigo has his own venom but does he have anti venom too?" Isane asks.

"I'm not sure," Urahara replies. Isane commences on cleaning and bandaging the leader's wounds while Urahara ponders at the situation.

_'Kurosaki-san was bitten by a hollow but the venom was already wiped out. But how did that happen? Could it be..?'_

"There, I think Rukia can come in now. She's pretty worried," Isane says after wrapping Ichigo's wound and gathering her things. Urahara nods and slides the door open. Rukia pulls away from Yuroichi and steps inside the room. Once she sees his bandaged body, tears flows down from her eyes again. She kneels down beside her unconscious husband and sobs quietly. "Don't worry Rukia-chan. He's fine, he just passed out but he'll be up in a short while."

Controlling her sobs, Rukia brushes her tears away with the back of her hand and nods, still looking at her husband. Then there are noises from outside, catching everyone's attention.

"They're here! Guys, they're all here!" Renji calls from downstairs. Urahara and Yuroichi quickly go down, leaving Isane to accompany Rukia in the room.

Reaching the first floor, the couple meets a number of vampires together with the rescued mates all waiting at their doorway. "My, what a crowd?" Urahara says before grinning at everyone. "Welcome back, minna-san."

Everyone wears a happy and relieved faces especially the rescued mate. They cheer and greet each other while Urahara opens the secret door to his secret underground. "This way, minna-san!" he says and everyone follows him. They all get fascinated to find a huge and spacious underground place below the small shoten restaurant. Once there, the uninjured vampires help the injured mates and vampires. But seeing that there's too many injured ones, Urahara summons Isane at the underground to help them.

"What's your name?" Isane asks a red haired mate, healing the small wound on the woman's arm.

"Chizuru... Asano Keigo is my mate."

"Aah..." Isane nods and resumes on her next patient.

**.v.**

"Wait, where's Kaien?" Hisagi asks, looking around the place but Shinji just shrugs at him.

"Maybe he's looking for his wife somewhere in the crowd," he replies before walking towards an injured mate.

**.v.**

Scanning the crowd, a relief sigh escapes Renji's lips as he finds a brown haired woman waving and running towards him. "Renji-kun! Renji-kun!"

"Rena!" Renji calls back and makes his way towards the female. "Rena! I'm glad you're safe! Kira is worried about you!"

"Oh I'm so happy! Thank you for saving us! Is Kira-kun with you?"

"No, he stayed at London. Trying to find you there but we didn't know that those bastards even bothered flying all of you here in Japan," he says, chuckling lightly.

"Oh my Kira-kun... I missed him so much."

"Don't worry. You'll be going home now."

Tears fall down the female's eye but she smiles through her tears. Renji smiles back and pats her on the shoulder. Then Toshiro and Hisagi join them and welcome Kira's missing girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Let him in," a man says, pulling the ciggarrette from his mouth and blowing off smoke before swivelling his chair around to greet his visitor.<p>

"Good evening, Aizen-sama," a guy with dark hair and gloomy green eyes greets, bowing his head in curtsy.

"Good evening, Ulquiorra. I'm expecting some good news tonight. How did it goes?"

"Everything worked well. He done his part pretty quickly. The vampires beat the hollows but half of them were also killed."

"Very nice. Everything worked out just like what the boy and I had planned. Hitting two birds in one stone, very nice idea."

"So, what's our next move, Aizen-sama?"

Blowing smoke off his mouth again, Aizen turns his chair around and stares out through the glass window of his office building before saying, "We'll wait for his signal. There's still some plans to be executed before we enter the scene. Don't worry Ulquiorra, before you knew it, we are coming at them like a hungry beast that we really are," he finishes with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p>He walks through the dark forest, following the droplets of blood on the grasses and leaves until he finds her. "Kouku..."<p>

"M-My lord," the injured viscera groans. Her master walks up to her and kneels down beside her. She's expecting to see the look of disgust in his face but as the moon's light cast upon his face...she's surprised.

"Who did this to you, Kouku?" The man asks, reaching down to touch the viscera's burned face. His eyes travel down her and sees her burned and broken wings. He looks back at her face and sees her crying...either in pain or self pity, he's not sure.

"M-My lord... I f-failed you. I..."

"No. You did a good job, Kouku. You've served your master well enough."

The viscera forces her lips to smile but a grimace and a pained groan escape her lips instead. "I'm...hap-happy to h-have met you... I-I'm very happy," she says and then jerks her spine up as surge of pain hits her. Her master brushes a single tear from her eyes before standing up. He pulls out a bottle from his pocket and stares back down at his dying servant. The viscera looks up at his face tenderly before closing her eyes and muttering, "Goodbye my lord... I... I love you."

Flame bursts out in an angry flick, eating the body of the dead hollow and burning every last piece of it. The master watches as the fire melts the flesh of his faithful servant. The fire reflecting on his own eyes lights up the anger and revenge inside him.

_'I will make them pay, Kouku. I'll make those vampires suffer and pay for their sins. I swear to my soul.'_

The master keeps staring at the flickering flame in front of him until he hears a random noise from behind. He slightly turns his head over his shoulder but finds nothing. He then turns back at the slowly dying flame.

.

.

Hiding herself behind a tree with her hands covering her mouth, Senna tries not to make a move or another noise after witnessing a shocking revelation. She can't believe what she just heard and saw. Someone's betraying them and he's the one behind all of this event...

_'No...it can't be him. It can't be...'_

.

.

_'Kaien.'_

.

.

* * *

><p>As everyone busy themselves down, Rukia is left alone upstairs with her husband lying unconsciously on the make shift bed. She blinks her tears away and heaves in a deep breath to calm herself. She then runs her fingers gently through Ichigo's hair and removes a small dried blood from his strands. New tears form on the corner of her eyes as her fingers move down her closed eyelids. Seeing Ichigo like this brings back the memories of their first meeting and how he almost died saving her.<p>

Brushing the fresh tears away, Rukia leans down and places a gentle kiss on Ichigo's forehead but then his right hand suddenly jerks. Rukia looks down at the said hand and finds that Ichigo is wearing their wedding band around his fingers. She smiles weakly and holds the said hand before looking back to his face. But a shiver runs down her spine and her hair rises in shock when she sees a pair of golden eyes and black irises staring back at her.

"Ichi-"

She doesn't even finish saying his name as Ichigo tackles her down on the floor and lies on top of her. He pins her hands on either side of her head and presses his massive body against her small one. Rukia groans and glares at him but his yellow orbs narrows down at her maliciously while his lips curl up in a twisted evil grin before he says...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hello Queen."**

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaaaahhh! I know you want my head in a platter but I"M REALLY REALLY SORRY that I have to cut it here! No Ichiruki in this chapter too...boo! I'm the worst... I'm the worst! I'm the-ahh~ (faints)<strong>

**I'm really sorry guys.. but I do hope you still enjoy this chap.**

**REVIEW! Coz 'AGAIN'** **Chapter 10 MIGHT be looming around the corners! ^.~**

**MWAHAHAHA!**

**LOVE YAH ALL!**

**cY17**


	10. Chapter 10 Missing you

I made it! Fortunately, the storm is gone and everything is back to normal so here I am! wahahaha!

This is to thanked EVERYONE who supports this fic...

**I LOVE YOU ALL LIKE SOOOO FUCKIN' MUCH!** Hihihi! Your reviews and PMs are making me **SMIIIIIIIIILLLLE ... **hihihi.

So, now you know why I choose to call the minor villains here as Hollows cause it has something to do with...who else... HOLLOW ICHI..! YAY! I LOVe Hollow Ichi! But the question is... who's side is he?

Wohoho! Just stick around to find out, okay! ^.~

Flashbacks are in Italics and in the past tense format. sorry for the wrong spelling, grammar, missing words, etc.

**Major OOcness ahead!**

**Belated HAPPY BIRHDAY to 1iloveaustralia...**

* * *

><p><strong>Homework <strong>

**Chapter 10 Missing you!**

**I don't own BLEACH**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hello...Queen."<strong>

Rukia's eyes widen even more upon hearing the different tone of his voice. "I-Ichigo? Is that...you?" she asks, panic and worry in her voice.

**"Heh! King's not here. He's dead already."**

"Ichigo, what are you talking about? Get off me!" Rukia wiggles and tries to push him away but she's no match with his strength. Ichigo's grin widens even more, the corners of his lips almost reaching his ear. He tightens her hold on the girl and grinds his lower body against her. Rukia stiffens and stops her wiggling when her golden eyed husband grinds his body on her. She blushes and glares up at him. "Ichigo, you jerk! Get off me now!"

**"I told yah, King is not here."**

"What are you talking about? Just-" She cuts her own sentence as Ichigo leans down on her neck and gives it a long slow lick.

**"Hmm...very nice. King picked out the best,"** he says as he gives her another long lick before he starts kissing and sucking on her neck.

Rukia starts to really panic as she realizes that her husband might be possessed. She starts kicking and pushing him off her with all her might. "No! Stop! Who are you? Stop it-Uugh!"

Ichigo laughs maniacally then dives down for her lips but Rukia turns her head on the side so Ichigo's mouth lands on her jaw instead. He doesn't mind though whatever part of her face he kisses because he likes every part of her. He continues to grind his body against her while placing open mouth kisses on her jaws and cheeks. Rukia then starts crying as she still fights the possessive being on top of her. Though its Ichigo's mouth and body that's assaulting her, she still doesn't want those kisses. It's not Ichigo's kisses and it's not Ichigo's gentle caresses. "Ichigo..." she sobs.

**"King cannot here yah,"** he says, taking her ears in his mouth and nibbles on it.

"Ichigo..."

**"Just give in now Queen. I'll make yah feel something King has never make yah feel before."**

"Ichigo... Ichigoooo!"

A burst of heavy and strong reiatsu shakes down the whole house and even reaches down the underground. Urahara stands upright upon feeling it and he dashes out of the underground and hurries upstairs. Yuroichi, Renji, Toshiro and Shinji follow him while the others stay and wait there. Momo awakes by the strong shaking of the floor. She gets up and automatically searches for her mother and seeing her there, she then searches for her friend. She hears a scream from the other room and realizing it's her friend's voice she quickly heads out towards the next room. But as Momo slides the door open, an invisible force pushes her away. She screams as she came flying towards the stairs but a pair of strong arms catches her fall. She looks up and her heart does a summersault upon seeing the face of her savior.

"My hero..." she mumbles dreamily, forgetting everything around for a moment until Toshiro places her down and tells her to go downstairs without even glancing at her. Another powerful force shakes the whole house as Urahara and the others reach the door to Ichigo's room. And they are all surprised to feel the barrier blocking the room.

"What is this?" Renji asks.

"It's the same barrier that I've encountered before," Toshiro says.

"But why do you have it here?"

"It's from a hollow. Hurry up, minna! We have to save Rukia-chan!" Urahara says ignoring the confused stares from the others. The barrier then becomes visible and thick black clouds fill it, blocking their view.

Inside the barrier, Ichigo groans in pain and crawls off from his wife, his hand cupping a side of his face while the other clutches tightly on his chest. Rukia sits upright and watches him with wide eyes as he writhes and cries out in pain. "Ichigo! What's wrong? Ichigo!"

"Back off!" he growls, shoving her roughly away from him. Rukia frowns, shock and confused to see his eyes turning red. But then he growls and his orbs turn golden again. Rukia then realizes that Ichigo might be fighting with the 'Thing' that's possessing him.

"Ichigo-"

Ichigo jerks and stops writhing. And when he turns up at her, his piercing gold eyes and evil grin are back. **"Heh!"**

"No, Ichigo..." she mumbles and feels herself being tackled down on the floor again.

* * *

><p>"C'mon everyone, we'll break this thing together!" Urahara shouts.<p>

"AAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm sorry Queen,"<strong> The possessed Ichigo says, grabbing her by the neck and starts strangle her. **"I have tah kill yah so I can take on King's body."**

"I-Ichi-g-go..."

Ichigo laughs maniacally but then he jerks in pain and his hands loosen slightly around her neck. **"No, King! I have tah kill her! I have tah-"**

Rukia coughs as Ichigo turns his gaze back at her husband but before she could register what color his eyes are, Ichigo delves down on her neck and bites her.

* * *

><p>"Again, let's all put our reiatsu up!"<p>

"Hai..!"

* * *

><p>Rukia gasps loudly, her eyes rolling at the back of her head and her spine arches involuntarily at the sudden pain on her neck. She can feel his sharp teeth digging deeper on her flesh and her body starts shaking as Ichigo begins sucking her blood. She closes her eyes tight and bites her lips to stop herself from screaming but he's sucking becomes harsh and hungrier unlike the first time. But as he drinks up her blood, the black clouds around them starts to slowly fade along and the barrier is cracking up. But her strength is also fading with it as Ichigo keeps sucking on her blood. Everything around her starts spinning, she feels numb though she still hears him groaning and moaning animalistic against her neck. But then he finally stops and tries to lift his head to look up at her. His half lidded honey amber eyes staring down at her with love and concern.<p>

"I'm sorry, Ru-Rukia..." he mutters weakly before he falls limply on top of her the same time the barrier shatters into pieces. Yelling and shouting fill the room as Urahara and the others rush inside. She can see their blurred images rushing towards them but she's too weak to register what they're doing until her body gives in and she finally looses consciousness.

.

.

.

.

Moaning softly, Rukia opens her eyes but shuts it back close as the soft sunlight coming through the window hits her. She squints and covers her eyes with her arm before slowly pushing herself up from the make shift bed. Adjusting her vision, she looks around and realizes that she's inside an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?"

Her question is quickly answered as the door slides open and a tanned skin woman comes in. "You're up," she greets, walking towards her and sitting beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

Instead of answering the question, Rukia strengthens and asks, "Where's Ichigo? Why am I still here? And what happened to me?"

Yuroichi sighs softly and stands up from the floor, "Can you walk now? Your husband is in the next room."

Rukia hurriedly pushes herself up and stumbles a bit, feeling dizzy at the sudden movement. But she brushes it off and follows the tan skinned woman. She finds her sliding the door of the next room and nods for her to come in. Peeking inside, Rukia finds Ichigo lying on the make shift bed, still unconscious. Urahara, Renji and Rangiku look at her and greets her. "Konichiwa, Rukia-chan."

A bit surprised to find out that it's already late in the afternoon, Rukia bows slightly and greets them back. "Konichiwa."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now. Thank you," she replies as she sits down next to her husband's bed, across the other three persons in the room. "Where are the others? Momo and Unohana-san, how are they?"

"They're alright; Rukia-chan. Unohana-san woke up this morning and decided to go back at their house with her daughter to rest. And Hitsugaya-kun went with them to assist Unohana-san. But before she go, she checked on Ichigo's conditions first. She said that he's fine now though he might be resting for a while."

"What about the rescued mates?"

"They were all gone back to their respective places. Some went to the city for awhile before they fly back to their countries. Though they want to wait till Ichigo's awake but Unohana-san said he'll be out for another day so..." Rangiku pauses and flashes her soft smile. "Everyone's pretty alright by now."

Rukia sighs softly. "I'm glad... Ichigo's hardwork paid off," she says, brushing the invisible dirt off her husband's cheek and smiling absently. The loving gesture doesn't go unnotice by the persons inside the room. They all have small smiles playing on their lips as they gaze at their leader's sweet young wife.

A comfortable silence fills the room until Urahara finally speaks. "So... Rukia-chan, do you remember what happened?"

Rukia turns her gaze at the man and nods. "Yes. Ichigo was possessed and the 'thing' tried to kill me. But then he suddenly bit me and I can't remember anything after that," Rukia narrates, skipping the embarrassing part where the possessed Ichigo tried to make his way on her.

"And after that, the barrier disappears and Ichigo passed out," Yuroichi says, leaning against the door. "Hmm, do you have any idea of the thing that possessed him?"

Rangiku shakes her head, while Renji knits his eyebrows. "Well, he was bitten by a hollow so it might be an effect or something. What do you think Urahara?"

The man in question tilts his hat down. "Yeah, I think so too."

"So, what'll happen to him now?"

"As Unohana-said, Kurosaki-san is fine now. When he was possessed, he still tried to fight the thing that wants to take control of his body until he decided to use his last resort," he pauses and turns at Rukia. "He bit you and drank your blood to fight the thing that possessed him. As his mate, your blood keeps his sanity. A mate's blood is the most powerful cure for a vampire's wound."

Rukia is amused and grateful about what Urahara said. She doesn't realize that she can save Ichigo that much and she is thankful for that.

"But," Urahara continues. "We still have to monitor him to make sure it won't happen again. So, I'm sorry to say Rukia-chan, but Kurosaki-san will have to stay here for awhile."

"What? No!" Rukia says.

"But you still have to go to school, Rukia-chan. And Karakura High is far from here."

"Then I'm not leaving without him. We'll go home together. I'll take care of him."

"But Rukia-chan-"

"I said no!" Rukia almost yelled but she controlled her emotions so as not to be disrespectful of the older people around her. She balls her hands into fists as she bites her lips to stop herself from crying. "You just said that my blood can save him."

"But as a human you have limitations, Rukia-chan. You can't give all your blood away. You'll die if that happens," Urahara says with a fatherly tone. Rukia frowns harder as tears stream down her cheeks. Urahara then places a hand on her shoulder. "Rukia-chan-"

"No!" Rukia says stubbornly. She rubs her tears roughly and pushes herself off the floor. "I don't care what happens to me! I'm taking care of my husband and no one's gonna tell me otherwise!" she says, her tone full of resolve and determination, stunning the older persons in the room. They are all speechless and are gawking at her for awhile before Urahara finally lets out a sigh.

"I think it's a much better idea, ne Yuroichi-san?"

The woman in question crosses her arms and smirks down at her husband. "Yeah, I think Ichigo likes it too," she says pointing at the hand of the still unconscious vampire. Everyone looks down at the said hand and catches it jerking a bit. Rukia smiles widely through her tears and bows at Urahara and Yuroichi, apologizing for her rudeness and thanking them for respecting her decision. Urahara, Yuroichi, Renji and Rangiku share glances before they all look at the young wife with a smile on their faces.

Now they know why Kurosaki Ichigo married this young girl.

**...V...**

"Matsumoto texted me, she said that they're taking Kusosaki and his wife back at their house," Toshiro says, closing his phone and leaning back against the wall.

Adjusting the blanket over her mother, Momo turns at him and smiles sadly. "I wish I could stay with Rukia. She needs a friend now more than ever."

"I could say the same to you."

"Huh?" Momo looks up at him with a curious expression.

"I-I said you should take care of Unohana-san first so you can go visit your friend," Toshiro says, turning away from her.

Momo smiles, "Are you here because you're worried about me?"

"Heh! I'm more worried about Unohana-san."

"So you're really worried about me!"

"What? I didn't-"

"You said you're 'more' worried about Mom so that also means that you're still worried about me too! Not as much as you worried about my Mom but you're still worried nevertheless!"

"Shut up. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh how sweet of you!" Momo says dreamily, earning a low groan from the guy.

"Hmp! Whatever..."

**...V...**

Arriving at the small house, Rukia opens the front door and assists Renji, who's carrying his husband, towards the bed room. "Which room? His or yours?" Renji asks, making Rangiku to look at Rukia questionably.

"You mean you're sleeping separately?"

Rukia just blushes and nods at the busty woman before ushering Renji towards her room. "Here, lay him in my bed."

Renji places the orange haired guy on the bed carefully, stretching his back and neck. "Geez, he got so much heavier unlike before. He's too skinny and scrawny when we last saw each other but look at him now... You really feed him well, you know," he says, looking at Rukia who's fixing the pillows under her husband's head. "You're spoiling him," he adds.

Rukia giggles softly at that comment as she places her Chappie stuff toy next to Ichigo, unaware of the two sweat dropping vampires watching her. She then turns at the two and asks, "Are you hungry? I'll make dinner if you want."

"Sure," Renji quickly replies. "I prefer a spicy curry though."

"No problem!"

"Oh let me help you, Rukia-chan. I'm-"

"No way Rangiku! Just leave it to Rukia, you'll just ruin her- Aw! What the hell was that for?" Renji asks, rubbing a sore spot on his head.

"Just shut the hell up, pineapple head," Rangiku says before swaying her curvy hips around and walking out of the room.

After half an hour, the three sit around the dining table and eat their dinner courtesy of Rukia and Rangiku. Though the food tastes good, Renji still comments that it would be perfectly delicious if the busty female vampire didn't help at all. And with every rude comment, the red head receives a ruder assault from the busty female while Rukia giggles at their antics.

After accompanying her until 9 in the evening, Renji decides to head back to Urahara. They all agreed to take turns on accompanying Rukia every night, and Rangiku is the first on the schedule that night. After Renji left, Rukia offers Ichigo's bedroom to Rangiku since they don't have a guests' room. Rangiku accepts the arrangement and asks her, "What about you?"

"I'll...sleep beside him," Rukia murmurs shyly, blushing. Rangiku giggles but chooses not to tease her anymore. She then helps Rukia with the dishes.

"So how do you guys met?" Rangiku asks, wiping a plate before placing it back on the rack.

"Ahm, well, Ichigo...he kidnapped me when I was ten," Rukia says as she washes a plate before handing it to Rangiku.

"Really? Tsk, tsk, tsk...he sure doesn't have some manners," Rangiku giggles. "But how'd you end up getting married. I mean, you're just 10... How do your parents agree with it?"

"My father was outrageous when Ichigo brought me back home the next morning. And he was even more ecstatic and murderous when Ichigo said that he wants to marry me as soon as possible..." as Rukia continues, memories of that day flashes through her.

* * *

><p><em>"What did you say, kozo?" Byakuya asked, standing outside the wide Kuchiki gardens. The Kuchiki servants surrounding them while in front of him stood the man who kidnapped his daughter last night.<em>

_"You're daughter is mine so I'll marry her and take her with me in-" Ichigo's arrogant voice was cut off as a sword swings an inch away from his nose._

_"You'll have to walk over my dead corpse before you can lay another finger on my daughter," Byakuya said. His steel gray eyes shone with conviction and murderous intent as it narrowed at the orange haired vampire._

_"Well, if that's what it takes then..." cracking his neck as if warming up, Ichigo smirked arrogantly as he too posed on his fighting stance. "Let's do this."_

_"Byakuya, stop this. Let's talk about this in a civilized manner okay?" Hisana said, holding their 10 year old sobbing baby daughter on her side._

_Sniffing and rubbing her tears, Rukia suddenly pulled away from her mother's embrace and yelled, "Go Daddy! Beat that strawberry head!"_

_Ichigo shoot her a glare but Rukia stuck out her tongue at him with matching "Bleeeeeh!" sound, before hiding back on her mother's arms._

_Ichigo scowled, "You'll gonna pay for that young girl. Just wait till I-umfh!" He was cut off once again as Byakuya threw a sword towards him, with its hilt hitting him in the face. "You bastard! That's dangerous!" he growled._

_Byakuya ignored him and pulled out his own sword. "Kozo… Pick up the sword. I don't fight unarmed man."_

_"Tsh! I can take you down by my own hands," Ichigo insisted, hiding the fact the he's not used with handling swords yet._

_"I'm a swordsman and that's my morale."_

_"Well, I'm a vampire and that's my morale."_

_"Tsh."_

_"Tsh."_

_"**I won't hold back on you." **_

_The two men said in unison before they narrowed their gazes at each other, sending sparks of electricity between their gazes. Everyone watched them with worried and anxious faces especially Hisana. And as the warm wind blew fast around them, whistling silently amidst the tension. And the moment it stopped, the two men moved their feet and charged towards each other._

* * *

><p>"So Ichigo literally sparred with your father to ask for your hand for marriage?" Rangiku asks with amusement in her tone. "Wow! Ichigo must have been love struck at you that time. I never imagine him going those heights just to get a girl."<p>

Rukia chuckles as she places the last plate on the rack before yawning softly. "He has the weirdest way of proposing."

"Typical Ichigo, brash and hard headed."

"Yeah...he's a brash and hard headed jerk," Rukia says before a yawn escapes her lips again.

Rangiku smiles at her and says, "But you love him anyways," making Rukia to pause mid-yawn. The young girl blushes and nods timidly, earning a light squeal and a pinch on the cheek from the busty female. "Kawaii~!"

**...V...**

By 10 o' clock in the evening, the two females finally decide to go to bed.

Now clad in her pajamas, Rukia enters her room quietly and her gaze finds her husband still 'sleeping' on her bed. She moves towards the bed and watches him for a moment. She kneels down on the floor and places her elbow on top of her bed. Clasping both hands together, Rukia closes her eyes and starts praying.

Peeking through the slightly open door, Rangiku smiles softly as she watches the young girl kissing her husband's forehead before lying down beside him. The girl pulls the cover up on their chest before wrapping an arm around the sleeping husband's shoulder while her other arm hugs her rabbit plushie. A loud yawn escapes the girl's lip as she mutters 'Goodnight, Ichigo.' before finally closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**...V...**

The next day is a Sunday so Rukia still has another day to stay in the house. Rangiku already left after breakfast that morning saying Renji will come by the afternoon to accompany her later that night. And as she stands in the small lawn in front of their humble home, Rukia looks up at the sky and heaves a sigh. She then turns at their house and nods in determination.

"Alright Rukia, it's time to do the house work!"

.

She starts the general cleaning by doing the dirty laundry and hang drying it. Then she proceeds with cleaning the kitchen, the shower room, Ichigo's room, her room and finally their small living room.

"There!" she says, adjusting the large portrait on the wall. She steps down from the chair and smiles brightly at her work. She pretty much gave their living room a little make over, adjusting the TV on the other side so that it's facing their dining table. In that case, she can watch her favorite TV shows while she eats.

Clever, isn't it?

Then she pushes the long couch against the wall to save space and finally...her most favorite part of their living room now is the portrait hanging on the wall across the long couch.

It's their well kept wedding portrait.

She's wearing a red yukata with a white feathery scarf on her shoulder. A piece of flowery clip tied up on a side of her hair. While Ichigo wears a blue kimono with a black coat. They're both smiling-no, grinning...they're both grinning widely while they hold up their fingers in a piece sign. Since it's their wedding, the elders allow Rukia to drink some special sake as part of the wedding ceremony. And so the two of them were pretty much drunk when that picture was taken.

Rukia huffs, smiling at the portrait.

She's been keeping that portrait ever since as much as they kept their relationship a secret. But Rukia could care less about what others might say about their marriage now. What's important is...they have each other. She'll grow older eventually and when that time comes, maybe they can now have a...

Pulling her hands away from her flat tummy, Rukia blushes and shakes her head furiously to rid of her future thoughts, though a smile remains on her face. She stretches her aching shoulder and spine before loud voices behind the front door snaps her from her trance of thoughts. She turns at the said door and jumps in surprise as it suddenly bursts open with a slam.

"We're here!" Red and blonde haired men stand in the doorway, pushing it each other to try to get inside first before the other. And as the blonde pulls down on the bandana of the red head on his eyes, he successfully enters the house first.

"Hello Rukia-chan! What's for dinner tonight?" Shinji asks, walking inside the house and plopping down on the couch like it's his own.

"You bastard! Did you come here just to eat dinner?" Renji growls at the guy. Fixing his bandana, Renji turns at the dumbfounded young girl. "Don't mind him Rukia... Anyway, how's Ichigo? Is he awake?"

The question about her husband snaps Rukia's attention. She sighs and shakes her head slowly before answering, "No. He's still sleeping."

"That idiot!" Shinji snaps, jumping up on his feet before heading towards the room where Ichigo lays unconscious. Rukia and Renji follow him, oblivious as to what the blond hair is planning. But their eyes widen in shock as Shinji unceremoniously sits on top of Ichigo and starts whacking the unconcious guy's face left and right.  
>"You reckless arrogant fuck head! Get your lazy ass off the bed and wake up already! C'mon! Don't be such a pussy! You're not sleeping beauty!"<p>

"Shinji, you retard!" Renji growls then dives at the blond haired vampire, tackling him down to stop him from what he's doing.

Rukia gawks as the two big men wrestle on top of her unconscious husband. And when she sees a foot hitting her husband's nose, an angry nerve snaps on her head. "Get..."

She grabs a baseball bat from nowhere and whacks the wrestling duo as hard as she could.

"...YOUR ASSES OFF MY HUSBAND! YOU FREEEAAAAKKSS!"

* * *

><p>"Nyaaaaaarrggh!" A lazy cat strolling on the sidewalk in front of the small house shrieks in surprise and runs frantically away as yelps, crashes and terrible noises shake the whole Kurosaki household.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oow...my head," Shinji groans while Renji rubs the sore spot on his back. Pushing themselves off the floor, the two men stiffen as Rukia holds the baseball bat in front of them.<p>

"Behave! Or I'll whack both of you to death," Rukia says, giving the two older men the most horrifying sinister glare she takes up from her Kuchiki father. And seeing the two big men gulp in response, Rukia quickly flashes them a 'smile' before walking away.

"Holy shit! She's a cute little devil in disguise."

"Yeah..." Renji mumbles before he and Shinji slowly turn at each other with an amused look. "Isn't she hot?"

"Definitely."

"Then how come Ichigo found her first?"

Turning their heads at the bed like a robot, the two look at the sleeping guy with disbelief and jealousy.

"Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"I want a mate like her."

**...V...**

After eating dinner with the two equally wacky (and stupid) vampires, Rukia makes them do the dishes. The two obliges but settles the issue with a rock-paper-scissor game with Renji winning the childish duel. Rukia shakes her head lazily and decides to leave the two alone. She then heads inside her room where her husband...remains unconscious.

She sighs and stares at him longingly.

_Wake up Ichigo... I need you here._

**...V...**

Five days pass and Ichigo hasn't waking up yet. His fellow vampires take turn on sleeping over their house every night to assist Rukia. Unohana even spared a visit earlier that day even if she's still regaining from her wounds just to check the sleeping vampire's condition. But she too can't do anything more than to give Rukia words of encouragement and asks her to be more patient. Momo also chanced a visit or two after school before going home to help her mother.

At first, Rukia plans on not attending school until Ichigo wakes up but Urahara and the others who serve as her temporary guardian insists her to go to school, offering their help in staying in their house while she's gone. Rukia obeys them half heartedly. She attends school physically but her mind wanders about her husband. Every time the day ends, Rukia hurries back to their house hoping and praying that she'll find Ichigo sitting on the couch, watching TV or reading his favorite book or even cooking a delicious dinner for the both of them. But her heart sinks every time she opens the door and finds no one there except Rangiku or Renji or Shinji or Hiyori or Hisagi or Urahara or any vampire other her orange haired one.

Yesterday she called her parents and she almost cried as she heard the loving voice of her father. She missed them not just because she's alone right now but because...well, she really did miss them. She misses her parents, she misses her hometown, she misses Momo, she misses everyone even her classmates and professors and above all she missed her sensei...

She misses Ichigo.

It's been exactly 5 days and 6 nights since they last talked. She miss his arrogant smirk, his gentle smile, his handsome scowl and everything about him...especially his sweet kisses. Hell, she even misses her perverted advances!

She just misses him like crazy.

Looking at his unconscious body like he's in a coma is worse than being away from him physically. The only thing that tells her that he's still alive is the slow rise and fall of his chest.

**.V.**

"Hi! How's school?" Hisagi greets her warmly as she enters the front door.

"Great," Rukia says, her tone hinting how her day turns exactly the opposite of what she said. But her day in school isn't exactly what makes her gloomy. It's because of the fact that a whole week has passed by but Ichigo hasn't waking up yet.

Smiling uneasily, Hisagi scratches the back of his neck. "Well, I-"

"Shuhei-kun..." Rukia cuts him off, hanging her head low tiredly to hide her face in the shadows of her bangs.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you..." she sighs. "Can you leave us for tonight? I want to be alone with him."

"But-"

"Please?" Rukia looks up at him with tired pleading eyes. "I'll call Urahara-san if anything happens."

Hisagi sighs in defeat. "Alright, if that's what you want." He grabs his coat and walks towards her. "But be sure to call us okay?" he says. Rukia nods and bows at him, muttering a 'Thank you' before ushering the male to the door. Once Hisagi left, Rukia makes her way towards her room with slow and tired footsteps.

"Hi," she greets the unconscious male with a wary smile. Moving towards the bed, Rukia plops down beside Ichigo's sleeping form and sighs. "School sucks... Every girl is talking about how they miss 'their' Kurosaki-sensei." She says, quoting the word 'their' before huffing weakly. "You know Sasha? The pretty cheerleader from Class 3-2... She pushed me out of her way earlier; I almost fell down the stairs." Rukia then starts removing her socks. "And that's not all; I got hit by a soccer ball in PE class this afternoon. Everyone laughed at me." She pouts and crosses her arms in front. "I don't want to go to school anymore. I'm dropping out." She pauses and stares at Ichigo's face as if waiting for him to react. "Did you hear me? I said I'm dropping out of school."

Sigh.

She pulls out a paper from her book bag and holds it in front of him. "Look! I've got a zero in my History seatwork today. But don't blame me...it's your fault, you idiot." She shoves the paper closer to his face and continues to talk with his sleeping form. "I can't concentrate in class cause my brain's too busy thinking about when you'll wake up. I can't understand a thing that our new substitute teacher says. I can't even move a muscle in our PE class and I can't do my Homework without you to tutor me!"

She crumples the paper, her body and lips begin to shake as tears roll down her cheeks. "Wake up, Ichigo..." She grabs her Chappy plushie and smacks it on his face. "I said wake up! Wake up, you fool! Wake uuuuupp..!"

She tosses her doll away as she plops down on top of her husband's chest and wails.

Yes, she wails loudly...like a 5-year-old kid that just loses her favorite pet.

"P-Please wake u-up...I mi-miss you, Ichi-Ichigo. I r-really miss-miss you..." She wraps her arms around his neck and buries his face on his shoulders, still sobbing and wailing helplessly.

The rain starts to fall outside with audible thunders and lightning. Street lamps and house lights flickers on as the twilight came with the soft pitter patter of the rain making her cries calmer until tiredness consumes her and Rukia finally falls asleep...missing the jerking of her husband's hand.

* * *

><p>The rain starts pouring heavily from outside. The huge droplets pound noisily on the rooftop, waking the petite girl from her peaceful sleep. Rukia stirs and pats the space beside her but finds it empty. Forcing her eyes to open, Rukia turns at the empty side and quickly pushes herself up.<p>

"Ichigo?" she groans, voice still rasp and groggy. Scanning her dark room, Rukia turns at her bedside clock and finds that its just 3 o'clock in the morning. "Ichigo...where are you?" Pushing the covers away, Rukia crawls out of bed and steps towards her door. "Ichigo..?"

She pokes her head out from the door and is greeted by silence amd darkness as all the lights in their living room are out. But she ignores the darkness and walks towards her husband's room, calling at the door again and finally receiving a response coming from inside.

Excitement floods through her as she hears his voice. She bursts the door open and quickly searches for him. Joy and relief envelopes her as she finds Ichigo sitting on his bed...facing the window with his back onto her.

"Ichigo! Thank God you're awake!" Rukia runs towards him but as she's about to hug him, Ichigo suddenly disappears from the bed.

"He's perfect, isn't he?"

Rukia spins around and finds Ichigo standing on the door holding and looking at the bundle in his arms. "Ichigo..."

"He has your hair, but his eyes are mine."

"Wha-"

"Do you want to hold him?"

Furrowing her brows in utter confusion, Rukia takes a step towards him. "Hold who? Ichigo, what are you talking about?"

"Our baby, do you want to hold our baby, Rukia?"

"What-"

"C'mon..." Ichigo steps towards her, holding out the bundle towards her. "Hold our baby, Rukia. Look at his eyes."

"I...Ichigo-"

As Ichigo steps closer, Rukia steps back until the back of her knees hit the bed. "Don't be shy, Rukia. He's your baby too." Rukia tries to look at his husband's face but the darkness of the room hide it from her. Only the glow from the street lamp outside crawls from the window gives it a faint light for her to be able to see his form. Still confused, Rukia looks down at the small bundle and takes it from him hesitantly. "Yes, that's right. Look at him," he says, as he is now standing and whispering behind her. The tone of his voice sends shivers down her spine and makes her shudder...in fear?

"C'mon Rukia... Look at our baby," he urges, his lips moving closer to her ear. "He has my eyes," he adds. And with that, Rukia slowly and carefully lifts the cloth that's covering the baby's face and her eyes widen upon seeing a horrible looking...

"Isn't he lovely..."

...Goblin.

**"Ne, Queen?"**

"AAAAAAHHH..."

* * *

><p>"…AAAAHH!" Rukia jolts upright from the bed with a loud shriek, jumping in surprise at the loud thunder and lightning outside. She pulls her knees against her chest and covers her ears with both hands, crying.<p>

The rain slightly calm down but shocks of lightning erupts from the background. Hugging her knees tighter against her chest with her face buried on top of it, Rukia sobs silently after waking up from that bad dream. She glances down at the bed and finds her husband still lying half dead beside her. She turns away from him and continues to cry...she feels so alone, helpless and very scared. She wants to hug her Dad and feel the comfort of his fatherly embrace. She wants to see her Mom and her warm motherly smile. And she wants to hear Ichigo's voice telling that everything's alright. But they're not here...all of them. There's no one there...except her.

"Are you alright?"

Rukia stiffens as she hears a deep voice inside the room. She snaps at the window the same time a lightning strikes, and finds a silhouette of a man standing there.

"W-Who-"

"It's me..." The figure steps towards the bed and pulls the switch of the bedside lamp. "Kaien..." Rukia's eyes widen but she doesn't say something so Kaien continues. "I'm sorry, did I scare you Rukia-chan?"

Recovering from her surprise, Rukia shakes her head and wipes her tears off her face. "No, it's alright Sir. I'm just... I didn't know you're here." Rukia looks down her lap and realizes that she's still wearing her school uniform. She sighs.

"Call me Kaien. You look so tired," Kaien says, turning at the sleeping vampire. "It must be really hard for you...to see him like this."

Still staring at her lap, Rukia bites her lip as tears begin forming on her eyes again. "I just... I miss him."

"Do you want him back?" Rukia snaps her gaze towards the raven haired man and finds him staring deeply into her eyes. "Do you want me to save him, Rukia-chan?"

Her eyes widen at the question but she quickly nods her head without second thoughts. "Yes, please...please wake him up. Save him Kaien-sama."

Kaien smiles and walks towards her with slow heavy steps. "Well then...what would you give me in return?"

"Huh?"

"Vampires, wolves and hollows share one rule in common, Rukia-chan. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. I can save your husband...but you have to give me something in return."

Rukia gulps. "But I'm just a human...an ordinary high school student. What can I give you?"

"One bite."

"...?"

"I just want a taste...of your blood, Rukia-chan?"

"My blood?"

"Don't worry, Rukia-chan I promise..." He steps closer to her and gives her a small smile. "I won't hurt you."

As if being hypnotize, Rukia stands up from the bed, her eyes not leaving Kaien's shadowed face. "Are you ready... Rukia?" She nods still staring up at him. Kaien's smile falters as he snakes a hand behind Rukia's neck while his other hand yanks the collar of her blouse, exposing the pale skin of her neck. He runs his fingers against the young girl's neck, savouring the feeling of her warm unblemished skin against his own. He then narrows his eyes as he slowly leans his head down. Her delicious scent quickly soothing his vampire senses, making him starts to lose control.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks, voice low and husky with his lips ghosting sensually along her neck.

"Yes. Please..." Rukia replies softly, eyes half lidded and sleepy. "...please do it."

Kaien's eyes glow bloody red as he looks at Kurosaki Ichigo and smirks in victory. "As you wish."

He yanks Rukia's head upward and finally digs his fangs on her soft flesh.

.

.

.

The rain will eventually turn into storm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wake up..."

He places a soft kiss on her close eyelids, drags his lips down her nose then moves down to capture her lips on his own.

"Mmm..." Rukia moans and stirs a bit but doesn't rouse from her sleep.

"Wake up baby..." He says huskily, trailing slow and gentle kisses on her cheeks, along her jaw line and up to her ears. He bites one of her earlobes and quickly smirks as he receives a groan from the sleeping beauty. Rukia grunts and tries to shift on her side but fails as an unidentified massive object lies on top of her. Too tired to open her eyes, she just lets out an irritated groan and manages to push the weight off her before flipping on her stomach and continues her slumber. But as she's falling back to sleep, she feels the massive weight on her back again and a wet hot flesh slowly trailing along her exposed shoulder.

"C'mon baby, wake up..." He whispers, yanking the sleeve of her pajama blouse and placing slow open mouth kisses along her shoulders. He smiles as he feels her shiver unconsciously from his kisses but she still doesn't rouse.

Seriously, she sleeps like...a cooking oil!

He sighs and decides to use his rough method of waking her.

Shake her.

"Rukia...c'mon, it's time to wake up!"

"Hmm...Go away!" She shoves his hands away and buries her face deeper on her pillow before snoring again. He groans under his breath, mumbling about lazy high school teenagers and their sleep deprives hormones. But he won't give up; he still has the best and most effective way to wake the beautiful sleeping princess. All he has to do is lean down and whisper the magic line on her ear. "Wake up Rukia or I'll..."

.

Big violet eyes snap open after the mention of the word 'Chappy' and 'Kill' and thin eye brows quickly set into a deep angry scowl. "Don't you dare touch my-"

Her voice is caught on her throat and she feels like her heart jumps out of her gaping mouth at the sight of his fiery orange hair, his warm honey amber orbs and his all too familiar arrogant smirk.

"I-Ichigo..."

.

.

.

"Yo!"

* * *

><p>YAY! HE'S AWAKE! LET'S PARTY PARTY! WOOP! WOOP! (dancing like a freaking swan)<p>

Now that he's awake and the hollows are gone...what happens next? Hmm...Hollow ichi will be back for sure but let's save the action, the drama and the enemies aside for the meantime, okay?

It's time to make things light...sexy..and fluffy! YAY! Be there for the next chap coz there will be fluff-fluff-fluff, drunk vampires and some LEMONADES! YAY! Party! Party Weehihi! and continuation of Daddy Bay and Ichi's fight will be on the next chap! so...

**IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 11 THEN...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Cause I'm halfway through it and I'm making up for the past two chapters that had no Ichiruki on the next chaps! YAY!**

**OKAY GUYS! ^^**

**LOVE YAH ALL**

**cY17**


	11. Chapter 11 Bloody Party!

**GOOD NEWS!** AS promise, here it is! Yay! I'm so excited with this chapter..

I reached 300+ reviews in just 10 chaps and that is sooooooo **AWESOME**, you guys! My hardwork paid off everytime I read all of your heartwarming (funny / crazy) reviews. Oh the joy! I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL! *a big group hug!* Soooooo...enough with the drama and let's start with the show! Are we all ready? Yeah? Yeah!

But I should warn you now...

This is a work of a virgin so bear with the lameness in the love scenes. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

Flashbacks are in Italics and past tense format.

**MAJOR OOCness!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up Rukia or I'll kill the almighty Chappie with my bare hands."<p>

.

Big violet eyes snap open after the mention of the word 'Chappy' and 'Kill' and thin eye brows quickly set into a deep angry scowl. She pushes herself up from the bed and looks behind her shoulder with a swift angry snore. "Don't you dare touch my-"

Her voice is caught on her throat and she feels like her heart jumps out of her gaping mouth at the sight of his fiery orange hair, his warm honey amber orbs and his all too familiar arrogant smirk.

"I-Ichigo..."

* * *

><p><strong>...V...<strong>

**Homework**

**Chapter 11 Bloody Party**

**I don't own Bleach**

**...V...**

* * *

><p>"I-Ichigo..."<p>

His smirk is replace by a gentle smile as he stares down at his overly surprised wife and says, "Yo!"

She blinks several times and closes her eyes longer then opens it again and when she still finds him staring down at her... "Ichi-aww!"

"Owgh!"

The two yelps in unison as their heads collided with one another because Rukia gets so excited to see him awake; she pushes herself up abruptly, her head connected on Ichigo's chin. "Watch it." Ichigo groans, rubbing his aching chin. But getting no response or retort, he pauses and looks at his wife who's now sitting on the bed, blinking and staring intently at him. "Hey, you alright?" he asks, waving a hand in front of his star struck wife. He scowls and scoots closer to her. "Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt...is something wrong? Answer me, damn-aakh!" Ichigo yelps as his frozen wife suddenly pinches his cheek and pulls on it.

"Is this a dream or is this real?" Rukia says, leaning curiously at his face while pulling on his cheek.

"Rukiarr- whart-are-you-"

SLAP!

Blink! Blink!

"Am I still dre-"

"THIS IS NOT A DREAM GOD DAMMIT! I'M AWAKE NOW SO STOP HITTING-"

"Ichigo!" Rukia cuts him off as she throws herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, crying instantly on his shoulder. "Ichigo... I-Ichigo..." she mutters his name repeatedlybetween sobs. Ichigo's anger quickly vanishes as relief and slight guilt envelopes him. He sighs softly and returns the hug, pulling her tighter against him and burying his nose on her shoulder.

"Ich-chigo..."

"Yeah, I'm just here."

"Ichigo... D-Don't do that a-again. Don't just-hic-disappear like that on me-hic!"

"I'm sorry," he mutters against her shoulder before kissing it and burying his face on her neck. "I promise it won't happen again." The couple stays like that for a moment until Rukia's cries softens into quiet and calmer sobs. Ichigo pushes her away from him gently and wipes her tear stained cheeks with his thumbs. "Stop crying, okay? I'm here now," he says gently, placing a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away and smiling at her. With soft 'hics' and sniffs, Rukia wipes her tears away with her arms like a poor little girl she is before smiling back at him and...

Slap!

"Ouch! What the hell? I said I'm already up, you dummy! What was that for?" Ichigo growls, rubbing his now reddening cheeks.

"I was just testing if that's really you!" Rukia says innocently.

"Yeah right, like you have another husband with bright orange hair like me," he says sarcastically.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what? The hunt? Of course I remember that, I'm not that old-" he pauses a bit, remembering that he's already a century old vampire. He crosses his arms and turns away from his wife's questioning gaze. "I mean, I still remember everything. I was bitten by some stupid hollows and I run out of my med so I passed out and woke up this morning with you sprawled on top of me."

Ignoring his last statement, Rukia knits her brow in confusion. "That's all?"

"Yes. Is there something I missed?" Rukia opens her mouth to say something but she closes it again. She wants to tell him about the incident when he was possessed but she hesitates, thinking that it's over so it shouldn't matter now. And besides, everyone says that Ichigo will be fine...it's just a side effect of the hollow's bite. "But I do remember something else," Ichigo says, snapping Rukia from her thoughts. She looks up at him and sees him leaning towards her, his arms circling around her waist and pulling her against him with a naughty smirk playing on his lips. "I remember the reward thing."

* * *

><p><em>"Be careful, okay?"<em>

_"I will...on one condition."_

_"What condition?" she asked, brows furrowing in confusion._

_"How about finishing what we started when I get back from this hunt."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I want a reward."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_Ichigo flashed that sexy arrogant smirk of him before he leans down to whisper something in her ear. "I want a hot shower with you."_

* * *

><p>A deep blush creeps on her cheeks upon remembering the reward Ichigo told her before he goes on with the mission.<p>

"So, can I claim it now?" Ichigo asks huskily, leaning closer to her face, his lips almost brushing against hers. She gulps and tries to find a distraction but as she fumbles for an answer, Ichigo moves down and kisses her neck. "So?" He pulls away and smiles at her, waiting for her answer.

"Ah-I..." She turns away from him, still blushing. "I-If you want it t-then-" she pauses as Ichigo pokes her on the forehead and laughs at her.

"We probably should eat now because for your information sleepy midget, it's already half past ten in the morning so..." He suddenly scoops his little wife in his arms making her squeal in surprise. But she smiles and circles her arms around his neck before letting her husband take her out to their dining table. She leans her head against his chest and sighs in content.

It's best to have him back.

**...V...**

As the couple enjoys their late morning meal with Ichigo asking about their wedding portrait, two loud and noisy guys burst in from the front door. Rukia jumps on her seat and lands on Ichigo's lap. And by instinct, Ichigo wraps his arms around her waist protectively.

"Ohayou, Rukia-cha-" The blonde haired man stops and blinks at the scene before him. His red head friend standing from behind pushes him out of the way and is also surprise at the scene.

"Ichigo, you're..."

The orange haired vampire raises a hand to greet them but before he could say a word, the duo growls at him.

"YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH HER ALREADY, YOU PERVERTED PHEDO!"

Ichigo's jaw drops while Rukia blushes furiously. She jumps off his lap and excuses herself out, knowing that Ichigo will handle the two. And as expected, the three men proceed with their usual greetings. "Ichigo, how dare you make out with her already without letting us know that you're awake first? Can't you be more perverted, huh?" Shinji growls, putting Ichigo in a headlock.

"That's none of your business, asshole! And I'm not making out with her, we're just-Aakh!" He yelps as Renji tackles him on the floor. "Fuck you! Fuck both of you!"

Rukia sweat drops as she watches the ruckus in their living room. She just realizes how brash and brawl headed vampire males are. But despite their crazy antics, Rukia is happy that her husband has a bunch of good loyal friends.

.

"A party?" Ichigo suddenly asks, pulling Rukia out of her musings. She turns at the three men and finds that they already stop muscling each other out.

.

"Yeah, a party! We should celebrate your coming back to life or something," Renji says, grinning at his brilliant suggestions.

Shinji, who's now sitting on the dining table and eating the couple's breakfast, nods at him. "We'll spend it at Urahara-san's this afternoon. There will be lots of barbecues, grilled fish, beers and karaoke singing."

"Yay! A party!" Rukia cheers happily, coming out of nowhere.

Ichigo scowls and crosses his arms in front. "I don't think that's necessa-"

"Okay, so I'll inform everyone about this, Shinji contacts Urahara while you, Rukia will prepare some food for the party okay?"

"Hai!"

Ichigo's eyebrows twitch as the three ignores him and makes a plan of their own.

"Oh! Oh! Can I invite Momo too?" Rukia beams enthusiastically.

"Of course! The more the merrier, right Shinji mah friend?"

"Haaaii~!"

"Yosh! Now, what are we waiting for? Let's roll out!"

Renji yanks Shinji who grabs a chicken drumstick and waves at Rukia who's waving back cheerfully at them. "I'll see you later!" she says before dashing towards the phone to call her best friend. Ichigo sighs in defeat, thinking that a small party isn't a bad idea at all. He smiles and shakes his head before going back at the table to finish his meal. But,.

"What the..." He curses and sighs again as he finds nothing on the table except the empty plates and finished bowls.

**...V...**

"Ruu-kii-yaaa..!" Momo exclaims happily as she runs towards her friend with arms wide open.

"Momo!" Rukia runs to meet her friend half way and the two hug each other merrily.

"You look beautiful!" Momo exclaims, looking at her up and down.

Rukia is wearing a simple light purple dress that falls just above her knees with the straps tied up behind her neck, exposing her fairly white shoulder and upper back and a white wedge sandal that compliments her dress with her hair braided on one side.

"Thanks, Momo. I'm sorry, we're late. Some jerk tries to ruin my dress so..." Rukia glances at Ichigo but the said husband is looking calmly at them with a smirk; one hand tucks inside his pocket while the other is holding his jacket over his shoulder. He is wearing a black fitted shirt that hugs perfectly on his toned body with the sleeves rolled up on his elbows, partnered by dark blue denim and black and red snickers. He also has a black necklace and his favorite black and red wrist watch.

Is she really married with this handsome guy with a sexy scowl, gorgeous eyes and... Orange hair?

Rukia looks away at him before her nose starts bleeding at the memory of what had just happen earlier.

**...v...**

_Two hours ago…_

_"Ichigo can you turn off the TV now, we're leaving," Rukia called out from inside the room. With his feet on top of the center table, Ichigo slouched on the couch watching some show while he waited for his overly excited yet unprepared wife. "Ichigo, did you put the salsa I made on the bag? It's for the grills."_

_"Yeah yeah, it's there already," he answered in bored tone. He heard rustlings and panic footsteps running around the girl's room so he realized that Rukia was still fumbling for something...whether it's her dress, her shoes, or her underwear._

_"Hmm!"_

_The last item rang a bell on Ichigo's head. He tossed the remote aside and stood up from the couch, thinking that if his wife's looking for her underwear then HE should help her, right?_

_'Right!'_

_Fumbling on her closet with only a towel wrap around her small form, Rukia groaned as she failed to find her favorite dress. She huffed in irritation then places her hands on her waist._

_"Looking for something?" Ichigo asked huskily, wrapping his arms around her from behind and placing soft kisses on her bare and slightly damp shoulder. Rukia was startle a bit but her irritation distracted her from what Ichigo was doing._

_"I can't find my dress!"_

_"What dress?"_

_"The purple one! You remember the one that Mom made for me. That's my favorite-eek! Ichigo?" Rukia shrieked and jumped away from him after Ichigo tried to snake his hand under her towel. She blushed and glared at him as she tightened her hold on the towel. But Ichigo just smirked at her and picked up something from the floor._

_"Is this the one you're looking for?"_

_Rukia gaped at him. Since all of her clothes were scattered everywhere, she didn't notice the missing dress that's just lying on the floor. She pouted. "Yes, that's the one. Now give it to me and get out of my room." She reached out and tried to snatch the said dress but Ichigo lifted it away from her grasp. She huffed and glared at him but Ichigo just smirked naughtily back at her. "Give me my dress, Ichigo," she biellowed._

_"On one condition."_

_"We don't have much time for this okay, so just-"_

_"It's simple. I just want to put this on you."_

_"What?" Rukia gawked._

_"C'mon...we don't have much time for this."_

_For the sake of attending a VAMPIRE PARTY, Rukia sighed in defeat while Ichigo grinned widely and stepped towards her._

_"Now, off with the towel."_

**...v...**

Momo turns at their orange haired teacher and greets him, saying she's happy to see him again. She then drags Rukia towards the Shoten saying that everyone's already waiting. Once they reach the front yard of the Shoten restaurant, they find everyone gathering and busying themselves with grilling barbeques, eating and some men are already drinking.

"Oh minna-san, Ichigo and Rukia are here!" Rangiku exclaims, grabbing the two and dragging them towards the others. Everyone greets their orange haired leader, congratulating and welcoming him back. Most of them are his closest friends but there are also some mates and vampires who joins in the celebration. And as they greet each other, everyone seems to agree on just have a good time and forget about everything else.

Ichigo is quickly separated from his wife as the males drag him in their table. Rukia doesn't mind though cause she too starts helping with the food, and she's happy and relieve to see that Nanao-san is recovering quickly and is now back on her true form. Then she looks out for Senna but the girl isn't around and Rukia is quite relieved. Yeah, because that girl dislikes her and it will be really awkward if Senna is also there celebrating Ichigo's return.

She sighs softly then finds Momo fanning the barbeque grill while forcing Toshiro to help her. She smiles and looks around again, searching for another missing person. "Where's Kaien?" she murmurs and doesn't expect Rangiku to hear her.

"Kaien?" Rangiku says. "Oh, he's not here. He already went back to Tokyo the other day."

"He left...the other day?" Rukia asks, placing a hand on her neck absently.

"Yeah...poor Kaien, his wife is still missing."

"What? But why?"

Rangiku shrugs and pops a marshmallow on her mouth. "No one knows. He just came here the other day and bid farewell. And when we asked him about his wife, he turned away and said that she's gone. We don't know what he meant by that, but we didn't force the topic any further," she pauses and grabs another marshmallow. "C'mon, let's forget about it, for now let's just enjoy the party, okay?"

Rukia nods and smiles softly at the busty female though a thought is playing at the back of her mind.

_'If he left the other day then...'_ She turns at Ichigo who's now drinking with his friends. _'It's nothing but a dream.'_

**.v.**

"Yeah! Whooo..!" The males cheer as Renji and Shinji competes in chugging the large glass of beer down their throats in one go. Renji finishes first, slamming the glass on the table before roaring like a mad man celebrating his victory. Hisagi and Ikakku high five him while Ichigo pats Shinji's shoulder before downing on his beer.

The celebration commences and becomes louder and happier as night comes. Everyone moves inside the Shoten restaurant and resumes the happy hour. On the other side of the resto, the females are also having their small drink while enjoying the karaoke. Since Rukia and Momo are still minors they're not allowed to drink liquors but Rangiku manages to sneak in some spike to their drinks, saying that she already tasted hard liquor when she was 13 and that it wasn't a grave crime after all.

Now charged with a little bit of alcohol, Momo starts singing her heart out on the mic with her song choice. She steps on the small stage that Urahara made earlier. "Hello, my name is Momo. And I'm dedicating this song to my soul mate, Shiro-chan! And it's called...Bad romance."

"Pfffftt..!" Toshiro spews out his drink while everyone cheers and teases him. Momo giggles and as the music starts, she also starts dancing.

**"Rara-ramama, rama-ramama...gaga-oohlala, want your bad romance!"**

Toshiro shakes his head in disbelief but a smile is plastered on his face as he turns back at their table while Momo sings and dances on the background. After that very lively song and dance number by Momo, Rukia grabs the mic and picks out her song. Shinji nudges Ichigo and cocks his head at the girl. Ichigo, who's now turning red because of the sake, turns at his wife and watches her with slightly drunken eyes.

"I hope you like this," Rukia says over the mic, blushing as she meet her husband's gaze, before pressing the start button of the karaoke menu. Ichigo's foot starts tapping along with the beat of the song as he watches his wife swaying and moving her hips. And as she starts singing, Ichigo also starts to feel hot.

"Song for you kana shimi wo, yasa shisa nii..."

A proud lopsided smile grazes his lips at the sound of her sexy and strong voice, she is turning him on without even trying. As Rukia continues to sing, Renji gulps on his beer and nudges Ichigo.

"Oi, Ichigo. How in the hell did you manage to marry a young girl like her, huh? Did you threaten her family?"

Ichigo smirks and drinks on his beer before answering his friend. "You don't know what I've been through just to marry her off. My father in law is a monster."

"What do you mean?"

"Rukia's father is a swordsman, and I've got to literally spar with him."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**I won't hold back on you." **_

_The two men said in unison before they narrowed their gazes at each other, sending sparks of electricity between their gazes. Everyone watched them with worried and anxious faces especially Hisana. And as the warm wind blew fast around them, whistling silently amidst the tension. And the moment it stopped, the two men moved their feet and charged towards each other._

_Everyone watched with wide eyes as the two men charged at each other. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he ran towards the swordsman and when he's just a meter away, he used his flash step to disappear from his front and reappear behind the man. He lifted his foot to give him a strong kick but to his surprise, Byakuya was able to look behind and drew out his sword. The swordman swung his blade to cut the vampire's leg but Ichigo quickly did a reverse kick, hitting Byakuya on the right arm._

_"Byakuya!" Hisana exclaimed while Rukia looked at her father worriedly._

_"Dad!"_

_Byakuya rose on his feet and dusted his kimono calmly. "Is that all you got, kozo?"_

_"Tsh. I'm just warning up."_

_"I told you I'm not holding back on you. So prepare yourself...cause here I come," With that the noble swordsman disappeared from his sight and when he turned on his left, Ichigo found a sharp blade coming towards his face._

_"Nghk!" He bent backwards and did a backflip but Byakuya's sword was swinging onto him again. Ichigo tried to dodge it but it still managed to wound his arms. He loose balance and came rolling down on the dust and again, Byakuya's sword was coming down towards his face but Ichigo grabbed the neglected sword on the ground and used it to block the attack. The loud sound of sword clashing was heard and as the clouds of dust disappeared, everyone found Byakuya standing beside the fallen orange haired vampire while the said vampire held his sword against the nobleman's. The two glared at each other and then Ichigo pushed his sword against Byakuya and stood up from the ground._

_"I'm tired of playing around," Ichigo bellowed. "Let's finish this." His eyes turned crimson red as he lunged at the swordsman with the sword in his hand. "Eeaaaaarrrgghh...!"  
>Byakuya prepared himself for the attack. And as the growling vampire charged at him, his eyes widened when he saw his 10 year old daughter running towards them.<em>

_"Rukia!"_

_"Noooo! Stoooopp..!"_

* * *

><p>"Rukia-chan runs at her father's side while you're charging at her father?" Shinji asks in amusement. "Wow! She's one brave little girl."<p>

Ichigo dawns another glass of beer before he continues, "Yeah, but that's not all..." Ichigo grabs another beer before he resumes with his story.

* * *

><p><em>"Nooooo! Stoooopp..!"<em>

_"Rukiaaa..!" Hisana shrieked, destructing Ichigo's attention and averting his gaze on the running girl. He tried to stop in a halt but his momentum was fast enough that when_

_Rukia came in front of him, he collided with her and knocked them both on the ground. Dust surrounded them for a moment and when it cleared out everyone had their mouths agape at the revealing scene. Hisana's eyes widened and she covered her mouth as she gasped out loudly. While Byakuya...he was shaking, his eyes shone with murderous anger as he glared down at the scene before him._

_The insolent boy was sprawled on top of his precious little daughter with his filthy lips pressed against her daughter's innocent one._

_He'll never forgive him..._

**_Never!_**

_He raised his sword towards the sky and glared at him before swinging his blade down..._

* * *

><p>"And the rest is history."<p>

"Wow!" Renji says. "Epic! That was an epic fight, man!"

"Yeah, toast to a fucking epic fight!" Ikakku cheers and everyone raises their glasses for a group toast. As the night deepens the laughter and happy hours become louder. It's not just a celebration of their victory against the hollows and Ichigo's return. They're celebrating their reunion too. Not seeing each other for many decades means lots of stories to share. The men are laughing louder and louder as they become drunk while the females continue with the show.

Hiyori takes on the stage and picks out an upbeat song. The lights suddenly go off but a disco light emerges from the ceiling and lights up the room with soft silver lights circling around the room. A spotlight is also focused on the small stage and just like that the Shoten restaurant transforms into a mini exclusive disco bar.

"Did I tell you that your sexy brain turns me on every time," Yuroichi says, snaking a hand inside Urahara's kimono from behind. The man grins drunkily and cranes his neck behind to face his wife. Yuroichi smiles at him sexily before she leans down and kisses him. And so the couple starts making out on the dark corner.

Shinji, Ikakku and Hisagi decide to join the females on the dance floor. Renji is humming drunkenly with the song while his fingers play with his glass while Toshiro drinks and eats quietly on the other side.

Taking another swig of his beer, Ichigo's eyes starts to become droopy and his cheeks are red now because of the beers he had. He's not that drunk but it's clear that the spirit of alcohol is affecting him now. He slouches into the couch, placing his arms on the back cushion while he watches his wife laughing and dancing with the others. He smirks and pushes his back off the cushion.

"Rukia!"

The petite girl turns behind as she hears her husband call out for her. She mouthed a 'What?' and Ichigo cocks his head and says "Com'ere!" before drinking on his beer again. Rukia frowns slightly but walks towards him nevertheless. Reaching the couch, Rukia squeals as Ichigo pulls her to sit on his lap, grinning and chuckling at her startled face. Rukia punches him playfully on the shoulder then places one arm around his shoulder. Ichigo picks up his empty glass and nudges her to pour sake on it.

Rukia obliges, picking up the bottle of sake and pouring it on his glass. But as she does so, Ichigo leans down and kisses her bare shoulder. "Ichigo..." she whines, pushing him away lightly. But Ichigo takes it as a moan so he opens his mouth more and continues to 'eat out' her shoulder. His hand goes down her knees and starts caressing it. "Ichigo, stop it. They might see us," Rukia says weakly. Though she likes the feel of his lips on her shoulder and his hands on her legs, she still can't risk the embarrassment of doing such intimate gesture in public. She presses her hands on his chest and pushes him away so that he's leaning back on the couch.  
>With a drunken smile, Ichigo winks at her before chugging the sake down his throat. Rukia shakes her head at him. She turns at the table full of beers and sake and luckily finds a glass of orange juice. She reaches for the glass then sits back on her husband's lap and hands him his glass of sake. Ichigo sits up and wraps his arm loosely around her before taking the glass from her. Rukia raises her glass while Ichigo does the same and the couple does a toast. A large smile plastered on their faces as they drink up with their eyes gazing at one another.<p>

**.v.**

Hiyori finishes her song and tosses the mic on the small crowd. Renji recklessly dives for it, crashing into the tables, chairs and empty bottles.

Everyone sweat drops.

"Aha!" Renji exclaims, holding the mic up in victory. "At lash! This ish the moment that you're all wai-ching for, yeah!"

"Just sing already!"

"Don't worry, I will! Cause-"

"Pick out a song! Hurry!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm Renji and I'm going to shing for you guys so-"

"You're ruining the-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FUCKTARD!" Renji dives angrily out from the stage and starts wrestling and beating...an innocent chair. Everyone shakes their head. Renji plus sake is a good definition of mental disorder.

As the red head wraths the hell out of the motionless chair everyone moves on with the show. The spotlight flickers and on the stage stands the blond haired vampire. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm Shinji and it's time to heat up the dance floor." He tilts his hat down then presses the start key gracefully and begins singing a sexy reggae song.

**"Shadows grow so long before my eyes... And they're moving across the page..."**

The crowd starts dancing with the slow upbeat rhythm either in groups or in twos. And as the sexy song continues, the room starts to heat up.

**.v.**

A braided hair female vampire suddenly pulls Hisagi on the corner and asks him to dance with her.

"It's Lisa," the female says, resting her arms on the males broad shoulder. "And you're Hisagi right?"

"Right!" Hisagi smiles confidently, placing his hands on the woman's waist before starts swaying with the music.

**.v.**

Holding a glass of sake on one hand, Rangiku dances sexily alone in the middle of the dance floor when suddenly...

"Aren't you tired already?" A familiar husky voice asks against her ear.

Rangiku smiles and leans against his strong muscular body. She's too familiar with his scent, with his voice and with his muscular chest that she need not look behind to figure out who he is. "Why?"

He places his hands on her curvy waist and pulls her against him as he whispers, "Cause you've been running on my mind all day."

"Lame..." Rangiku chuckles while he smirks and leans closer to her, swaying with her. "Are you done with the chair?" she asks.

"Yeah...that stupid chair."

Rangiku smirks then swirls around to face him. She gently tugs on his red hair and says, "Good! Cause you'll be dancing with me all night long."

Renji smirks back at her. "If you say so baby."

**.v.**

"Why aren't you dancing?" Toshiro asks nonchalantly, puffing a marshmallow on his mouth, missing the glimmer on Momo's eyes.

"Oh my God! Are you asking me to dance, Shiron-chan?"

"What? I didn't-"

"Come on!"

The silver haired guy doesn't even finish his sentence as Momo tugs on his arm and drags him on the dance floor. Once there, the two stand face to face staring awkwardly at one another, or it's Toshiro who suddenly feels unease with the small distance between him and the annoyingly cute girl.

Shit! Did he just think that she's cute?

"Ahm, you can put your hands on my waist, Shiro-chan," Momo says, smiling beautifully against the faint light of the disco ball.

Fuck! Now, he finds her beautiful. How much sake did he have again?

**.v.**

Rukia giggles as Ichigo whispers something against her ear. The couple remains on the couch with Rukia still sitting on his lap, one arm resting around his shoulder. Somehow, after drinking that orange juice Rukia feels a little giddy and lightheaded. She suddenly feels like flirting with her sexy husband and she giggles too much. She doesn't mind where his hands go as she suddenly like to feel his hands all over her. She doesn't know what's happening with her body but one thing's for sure...

She's feeling hot!

"Did you miss me?" Ichigo whispers against the skin of her shoulder.

Rukia nods. "Hm-mm. I miss you a lot. I thought you're not going to wake up."

"I'm sorry," he says lifting his head to look at her with an apologetic gaze.

"You're forgiven, you dummy." She smiles and pokes him in the forehead, mimicking what he always does to her.

Ichigo smiles back and pulls her closer. Since they got interrupted by Shinji and Renji that morning they haven't got the chance to talk so now is their chance. "So, how was school?" he asks, rubbing her knees absently.

Rukia turns her gaze down her lap. "It was alright," she says, pouting lightly like a little girl sitting on Santa's lap while playing with the hem of her dress. Ichigo shudders and his hand squeezes her knees lightly, seeing how cute and sexy she can be at the same time. His drunken state starts to mess up with his sexual hormones.

Shit!

He tries to divert his attention away from her for a second by grabbing his sake and consuming it all before turning back at her. "C'mon tell me about it."

Rukia blushes, either because of the embarrassment of telling him about her failing grades or because of seeing the sexy drunken look on his husband's face. "Well, I... I was hit by a soccer ball, almost pushed off the stairs and I... I failed some of my tests and neglected some of my homework," she says the last words rapidly then bites her lips as she sees him creases his eyebrow. "I'm sorry-"

"Who's the bastard?"

"Huh?"

"The one who hit you with soccer ball, who is he?"

Rukia is a bit surprise by that. She's expecting him to nag or scold her about her academics but no... He's more concerned about the guy who hit her with a soccer ball? She's thinking that Ichigo is really drunk by now but the concern hiding behind that deep scowl of him tells her that he really cares for her well being more than anything. "Ichigo..." She grins widely and wraps her arms around his neck. For a teenage wife like her, it is one of the most romantic feeling ever. "Don't worry. I already gave him what he deserved."

Ichigo grimaces. "Good for him." He then pulls her off his lap and maneuvers her to sit on the couch so that she's sitting in between his legs, her back press against his chest.

Rukia tosses her head upward to look at his face. "Thanks, Ichigo."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"I'm the one who should say that." He smiles and leans down to kiss her lips. Rukia closes her eyes and accepts the kiss, parting her lips a bit to have a better taste of Ichigo's lushious lips.

**"Ooh baby, I love your way... Every day, yeah~yeah..." **

Shinji's voice becomes sexier as he sings the chorus part of the song and everyone sways with the music. Ichigo pulls away from her and drags his lips down her neck. He brushes some strands of fallen hair from her shoulder before placing slow open mouth kisses along her neck and shoulder blade. Rukia leans further against his chest, craning her head on the side to give him better access. But then she does something extremely sexy.

"Mmmm..."

She moans.

And there goes the last straw of Ichigo's patience and self control.

He suddenly pulls away from her and gets off the couch. "Kya!" Rukia squeals as Ichigo hoists her over his shoulder effortlessly. "Ichigo, What are you doing?" He ignores her question and starts speed walking towards the stairs. "Ichigo..."

"Shut up," he growls lowly. His voice sending shivers of excitement and nervousness down her spine as she realizes what's running on his mind right now. The look in his eyes is filled with want, need, lust, love and everything else. Just the glimmer of his honey amber orbs is enough to make her knees weak so what more if she actually did 'it' with him.

Jesus sprinkles!

Since everyone's pretty busy on the dance floor, they don't notice the couple sneaking into the stairs to get a room on the second floor. They drink, dance, sing, laugh, whistle in cheer and just get lost in their own world. Even Momo seems lost in her LaLaLand as her soul mate-chan dances with her.

Reaching the second floor, Ichigo's feet move on its own rapid pace and in no time, he's sliding open the door of one of the rooms there before stepping in and finally kicking it close. His mind, heart, body, lips, chest are all racing. Heck! It's an understatement that his member is also throbbing in pain, excitement and sexual frustration all in one.

Dimly lit room, four walls, roof, closed door, and a futon...

CHECK!

Conditions met!

"Ichi-"

Wooosh!

With the one swift motion, Rukia finds herself lying on the thin layer of futon on the wooden floor with a hungry looking vampire on top of him. She gulps as she stares at his lust filled amber eyes; red tinted cheeks and slightly parted delicious lips, his hot ragged breath fanning her face, sending shivers all the way to the tip of her toes. She can see that Ichigo has been trying his best to control himself and be patient with her. But he's been waiting for so long and he has extreme patience that Rukia doubt any other married man has except him. To be married with a young girl with so many limitations must be really hard for his needs, for his wants and for everything about being a husband.

Rukia's face saddens upon realizing how Ichigo suffers emotionally and physically because of her selfishness and lack of understanding of what Ichigo needs as a husband. She always thinks that he's too old for her or that she's still a young teenager but...

_"You're married now, Rukia. Age shouldn't matter to both of you anymore since the day you got married."_

Right, that's what Momo said. Making love with her husband is RIGHT and LEGAL. No wife has been arrested by having sex with her own husband, right?

So...

"Ichigo..." Rukia wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down towards her. "I love you."

That... is the one thing that he's waiting for so long. His hormones are raging beasts inside him but he still wants to have her permission. And that precious innocent word of endearment means everything to him.

"Rukia.." He stares at her for a little longer then he began to lean down. Her eyes slowly close as his face comes closer. She could feel his breath on her lips. Her heart is racing so fast she's thinking that he can hear it. "I love you too," he whispers huskily before cupping her face then claiming her waiting lips.

Finally!

Her hands go to his chest and both their eyes closed in unison. Their lips remain press against each other, savoring the sweet kiss. Then Ichigo initiates to move his lips, turning it into a slow kiss. The sound of their kiss is heard in the quiet room amidst the soft slow song playing at the part downstairs. Ichigo pulls back from her lips and moves to her cheeks, and then places butterfly kisses down her neck. Her body seems to move on instinct as she tilts her head to the other side to give him more room. As she feels his hot breath on her neck she can't help but clutch his shirt and at the same time she bites her lip to stop a moan from escaping. He parts his lips and begins to send hot open mouth kisses along her neck until he reaches her throat.

Rukia bites her lips harder as Ichigo drags his lips upward going to her chin and back to capture her lips. His kisses start to get hotter and aggressive as he uses his tongue to part her lips. And Rukia accepts him. She opens her mouth and let him deepen the kiss; his hot mouth claiming hers, his tongue dancing inside her mouth and teasing her tongue to do the same. And when her little tongue finally moves against his, a loud sexy moan escapes his throat.

Rukia feels her body starts to become hot, her mind and heart is racing right now as Ichigo begins to really heat up. He continues to ravish her mouth while his hands start to go around her body. She can't concentrate on where his hand is because she is toom preoccupied with their kissing lips. Suddenly, she feels him gently cupping her breast against the fabric of her dress. She gasps and Ichigo takes that opportunity for his tongue to delve further in her mouth. He moans at her taste. She feels her cheeks warming and their passionate kiss sends a mind-blowing feeling throughout her body, it makes her moan in return. He then begins to massage her mound making her squirm. She can't concentrate on their battling tongues anymore; she rips her mouth from his to breath for air.

God, it feels so embarrassing but hell, it feels really good.

Ichigo stares at her but the sight of his young wife sweating and panting beneath him makes him really really turned on.

He can feel it!

He can even prove it!

Taking that time out for his wife to catch her breath, Ichigo straightens a bit. Still panting, Rukia looks at him as he takes off his shirt and throws it aside. The sight makes her more breathless. She blushes as she examines the contours of his abs, his chiseled chest and his broad shoulders. She had seen his muscular torso many times before... when he stepped out of the shower with only a towel wrapped loosely on his wait, when he came home from school and tossed his tie and dress shirt carelessly on the couch, when his sleeping shirtless on the couch or when he just wants to walk around their house with just a short or a boxer on. She's disgusted to see him like that before but now...

He smirks, seeing the furious blush on his wife's face. "Liking the view, huh?" he says cockily before leaning back down to meet her lips once again. As they kissed, Ichigo grabs one of her hand and rests it on his chest, encouraging his wife to touch him and feel him. Rukia gets the message so she presses her hands flatly on his chest first before moving up to touch his shoulder then down to his biceps. His skin feels hot and nice under her palms.

As her hands grip and caress his skin, Ichigo's hand snakes behind her neck and gently pull the lace of her dress. Once he successfully unties the ribbons, he slowly and unnoticeably pulls down her dress off her shoulder until her purple bra comes into view. Rukia feels the cold air against her half naked chest but it suddenly feels hot as Ichigo pulls away from her lips and kisses her jaw before going down to her chest. With one swift move he pulls down her bra and her small perky breasts come into view.

"Ichigo-" she squeals but he silences her with a breathtaking kiss. As he kisses the living daylights out of her, his hand cups and massages one of her mounds. Rukia arches her back with the intense feeling of his calloused hand against her bare skin. It tickles yet it feels really good. She moans blissfully as he rolls his thumb on her pink bud. And when she thought it's the nicest feeling of all, she can't believe what Ichigo does next.

He suddenly breaks the kiss and moves his head down, leaning up a little to look at her bare breast. He smirks and looks up to meet her shock and embarrassed gaze before he dives down and takes her hard tip in his mouth.

"Oooh..." Rukia is unable to stop her moan. She arches her back as his husband gently sucks on it while his fingers play with the other. Her hands grasp the mattress behind her head as pleasure strikes down her entire body. He then moves his tongue in a circular motion and her eyes roll at the back of her head. "Ichi-gooo..."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Hiyori asks as the very drunk blonde head gets off the couch.<p>

"I need to pee. Hic!" Shinji says, swaying on his way towards the stairs. "Wanna come with me?"

WAPAK!

"Alright... I guesh thatsh a no."

* * *

><p>Her breathing comes in a shaky and quick pace as Ichigo continues on his ministration. His hot breath makes her nipple erect and it makes her breathing a lot faster. Ichigo watches the beautiful expressions on his wife's face as he continues to nibble with her breast. He wants to pleasure his wife; he wants to show her how much he wants, needs and loves her. He wants to feel and kiss every inch of her soft beautiful body.<p>

He loves her and he'll show her how much.

He pulls away from her left breast, to give the same attention to the other. And Rukia has to bite her lips hard at the intense pleasure of having his mouth on her tip. But it's just too much for her now; one of her leg jerks up and her knees rubs on his still clothed erection.

"Uuggh..." It's his turn to moan. And that sudden contact serves as his last straw. He pulls away from her chest and sits up. His eyes not leaving her breathtaking half naked form as he hurriedly and excitedly fumbles on his belt, unbuckling the metal with his shaking hands. He curses under his breath as his impatience gets the better off him and Rukia finds herself chuckling at his scowling face. He shoots her a weak glare but when he finally unbuckles the belt, unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down...

Gulp.

Rukia feels all her blood goes up to her face as she catches a glimpse of the growing tent against his boxers. Though Ichigo hasn't pull his pants down, without his belt on, the garment drops low around his waist exposing the band of his black boxers and the said hard on. Rukia shyly turns her head on the side making him smirk at her reaction. He slowly leans back down on top of her and places light kiss along her jaw line. "Rukia..." He holds her chin and turns her head back to face him. He kisses her forehead gently before staring back at her purple orbs glimmering against the velvet moonlight shining through the window.. He brushes her hair off her face before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. It is a soft kiss, gentle and affectionate at first. Then his lips starts to become hot again as he grabs one of her hand and takes it on his own. He then starts to guide her hands from his chest slowly moving down his abs and continues to go lower. And despite his hungry kisses, Rukia gets a grip of what he intends to do but she just let him. She already made up her mind...she will give him her heart and body. She wants to pleasure her husband, she wants to show him how much she wants, needs and loves him. She wants to feel and kiss every inch of his God-like body.

She loves him and she'll show him how much.

As their tongues dance around each other, their hands go lower and lower until she feels the rough garment of his jeans against the tip of her fingers. Ichigo moans against her mouth and deepens the kiss while pushing her hand closer to where he wants it to be. His member twitching excitedly against his shorts as he drags her hands closer...

and closer...

and closer...

Until...

"Naaa-nana~"

Ichigo rips his mouth from hers and quickly pulls the cover over her entire form before rolling down on the side and fumbling up on his feet just in time the door slides open.

"Nanaa... hey-ey Jude-oh!" Shinji sways back a little and squints at the dark room. "Hic! Ichigo? Ish that you?"

Panting, half naked and frustrated, the orange haired guy glares at his drunk friend and grumbles a very irritated "Yeah."

"What are you doing here alone?" The tipsy blond steps inside the room and starts unbuckling his belt. "And why are you nekkid, and shweating, and panting and-" He pauses and turns at him with a wide knowing grin. "Are you...doing yourself?"

"What? No!"

"Then what's that?" Ichigo looks down and finds his evident hard on still remains. He quickly pulls his jeans up and fix himself. "Hihihi, you naughty strawberry. Why don't cha just grab your pretty little wifey and-"

"Shut up and get the hell out of here!"

"Fufu! Poor baby-"

"UUUGH..!"

"Chill man... I'm jush going to pee here."

"The toilet's on the first floor, you idiot!"

Blink. Blink. Hic!

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Since when?"

.

Crash! Kling! Smash! Groan!

.

Hiyori turns at the staircase where a drunk blond haired vampire came tumbling and rolling down the steps. "Yo!" Shinji greets, lying upside down against the wall. "Ish this the first floor? Hic!"

**.V.**

Hiding beneath the covers, Rukia hears her husband sighing heavily. She pulls the covers down her nose and finds him buttoning his jeans up and grabs his discarded shirt before he grumpily puts it on. He turns at her and sighs again.

"Move," he says, his voice tired and husky. He scoots down on the futon to lay beside her. With only her eyes poking out from the cover, Rukia moves on the side to give space for her husband. Ichigo lies on his back, rests one arm on his forehead then closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes. Then he opens his eyes, feeling his wife's gaze. He turns at her and finds her violet orbs peeking from the covers and gazing at him with guilt and concern. "Don't give me that look, Rukia. It's not your fault," he smiles, knowing full well that his wife is pouting guiltily under the covers. Ichigo shifts on his side so that he's now facing her and scoops her head to rests it on his biceps.

Still shy and embarrassment about what they just did a few minutes ago, Rukia hides her face on his shoulder and tries to pull the covers up. But Ichigo grabs it and pulls it down her shoulder. "There's no need to be shy, Rukia. It's normal."

"I'm not shy!" she groans, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh yeah?" he chuckles.

"I said I'm not shy!"

"Okay, okay." He shrugs and pulls her closer. "If you say so." He yawns. "Besides, it's not the first time I saw your so-called breasts."

"What did you say?" Rukia punches his chest but Ichigo catches her wrist, laughing softly at the memories of how many times he peeks at her while she bathes. "Ugh, Ichigo when was that?" she whines, pushing him away and looking angry to hide her embarrassment.

"It's better if you don't know."

"But I want to know! Tell me!"

"Just go to sleep." He pulls her closer, burying his nose on her hair and breathing in her lovely scent.

"But-umfh!"

Ichigo covers her mouth with his hand. "Ssh!"

Rukia groans and whines under his hands but her husband ignore her until she feels his breathing becomes calm and steady.

_'Did he...'_

Rukia's eyes roll up to look at his face and sighs softly. 'Yes he did. He fell asleep.' She gently removes his hand from her mouth and slightly pushes her face away from his shoulder to have a good view of his face. Her heart is fluttering, butterflies fill her stomach and her body is shivering in a tickling sensation.

Ichigo really loves her.

The fact that he doesn't force himself on her, the fact that he still chooses to protect her and sacrifice his physical needs and the fact that he's still willing to wait for her, makes her feel beyond happy.

A genuine and affectionate smile graces her lips. She reaches up and places a sweet gentle kiss on his slightly parted lips. And in response a snore escapes his throat, causing her to giggle before she lies back down next to him. She scoots closer to him, resting her arm around his waist and burying her face on the crook of his neck.  
>And soon his warmth and soft breathing lull her to sleep.<p>

**...v...**

Unohana comes by the next morning packed with her homemade tea, quickly curing everyone from their massive head aches and hang over...except Shinji, who's still on a 'coma', with mouth wide open, drooling.

After having lunch together, the group decided to stay in Karakura for a little longer before they fly back to London. And it's an understatement to say that Momo is happy to hear the good news. She's ecstatic, delightful, overjoyed, and grateful and so on and so forth. She quickly jumps next to her soul mate-chan and clings unto his arm while mumbling about their brighter future.

Sweat drops.

The Kurosaki couple then bids their goodbye to the others. Rukia, being the sweet girl that she is, suggests that they should visit them in their house every once in awhile but Ichigo growls a "Hell no!" before grabbing his wife's hand and dragging her away. The group waves goodbye at the couple and Rukia waves back at them, thanking them for a wonderful party. Rukia smiles and looks at the back of her orange headed husband then at their intertwined hands.

_'Yes, it was a wonderful party, indeed.'_

* * *

><p>Monday at Karakura high...<p>

"Oi Kuchiki!"

Rukia turns around and finds two of her male classmates grinning arrogantly at her. "What do you want?"

The fat one holds up a soccer ball towards her. "Want to play soccer again? But too bad we kick the ball; we don't eat it like you did last Friday." The boys burst out laughing in the hallway. Rukia scowls.

"How does it tastes, Kuchiki?"

"Does that become your favorite snacks now?"

"Oh, how about tiny soccer balls for lunch today? HAAA-HAHAHAHA..!"

Rukia groans and is about to make her move but a fast swoosh of wind wisp around them in a blink of an eye then laud laughter follows.

"What are you laughing at?" the fat one asks, then he and his partner look down and find that their pants had dropped on their feet. The hallway is filled with louder laughter and wooes as the two bullies pull their pants up frantically, their faces red as tomatoes as they searche for their missing belts. knowing who steals the boys' belts, Rukia giggles at them too, making the fat one angrier. "Stop laughing, you-" He lifts his hand to hit her but a larger hand grips his wrist from behind. "And who the hell are-aaah!"

Everyone wears a surprised, excited, happy, greatful and delighted looks (especially the female students except Rukia) as the orange haired teacher extraordinaire stands before them.

"Ku-Kurosaki-sensei!"

Yes! He is back! The handsome, sexy, cool swimming instructor/high school teacher is back.

"Got a problem here?" he asks in a serious yet calm voice, hands in his pocket and with a stare that can make the two students piss on their pants.

"N-No-Nothing Sir! We-we're just g-greeting Kuchiki, Sir!"

The orange haired teacher glances at his petite student then stares back at the two. "Really?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Now, tell me." He leans forward at the two. "Who between you two did a good job of hitting Kuchiki with a ball last Friday?"

"It was me, Sir!" The fat one says, puffing his chest out in a proud stance. "I aimed the ball towards the net but I hit Kuchiki square in the face instead, which is way better than having a goal not to mention being funnier." His partner makes a laughing snore beside her and the two high five in front of the teacher, oblivious at the dark aura surrounding them.

"Is that so?" Ichigo asks, putting either arms on each of the students' shoulder, pulling the two guys roughly towards him before turning them around and says, "Come with me."

"Ichi...Kurosaki-Sensei!" Rukia calls out. "Where are going?"

Ichigo pauses on his track and turns over his shoulder. "Go to your class, Kuchiki. We're just having a short **talk**...in the soccer field." He says before walking away, his arms tightening around the students' neck.

Rukia's brow creases in worry but Ishida-sensei appears behind her and pats her shoulder, "Don't worry, Rukia-san..." Uryuu fixes his glasses before he adding...

.

.  
>"He won't kill them."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Romance by Lady Gaga<strong>

**Song for you by Miki Sato **

**Baby, I love your way by Bob Marley**

**I don't own any of these songs!**

Whew! I did it! My first ever lemony scene! Though it's not a full one but please bear with me, I'm just warming up okay? But since I already made one, rest assure that I'll be making more! Bwahahaha!

And yeah, the couple's love scene was cut short but its part of the story. Atleast now, Rukia is open to the possibilities of making love and losing her virginity to her husband any time soon, right? And that makes the journey more exciting. Oh expect explorations, make out sessions and kinky tutorial sessions in the future chaps!

Anyway, if you don't heard of the reggae song that Shinji sang here then I suggest you listen to it now so you have the feel of how sexy and beautiful that song is, especially Bob Marley's version. ^^

And about the two bullies, you can have your own imagination running on what could Kurosaki-sensei means by 'talk in the soccer field' phrase and Ishida-sensei's 'He won't kill them.' comment. Hahaha! I have my own punishment running on my mind right now but it's a bit barbaric so...hihihi.

And as I've said, let's put the drama and suspence (about Kaien, the bite, Aizen, etc) for later okay..cause it will be the peek of this story. So for several more chapters, everything will be about Ichiruki's love and personal lives, time skips and...a visit to the Kuchiki house. hihihi.. But there will be hints of what could be the effects of Kaien's actions, so watch out for that. And it seems that no one figures who Kaien is or more specifically what Kaien and Ichigo's relationship is yet. Don't be mad at me, I love Kaien so much but he's the perfect character to fit in the role so I chose him. If you figure out who Kaien is to Ichigo, then you'll all agree why I chose him.

Hint! Go back to Ichigo's nightmare and Kaien's flash back memories then you'll got ur answer.

If there's a good news...of course there's a...

Bad News: There are sdjustments in my field of work (JOB) leading to busier scheds which means less free time, distraction and lost of momentum so I'm aking for your patience for both of my fics. =(

So Again, THANK YOU AND PLEASE **REVIEW!**

**Take care everyone!**

**LoVeLoTs,**  
><strong>cY17<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Play

NO I'm not abandoning my stories...and here is a proof. Since Homework will consists of only 25-30 chapters, I've decided to finish this fic first before I continue my other fic (Full House). I'm very sorry to all my FH followers. :(

And this chap is... I don't know. I'm distracted when I wrote this so I don't know how it went. hope you still like it. *sigh*

Real life is keeping me away from fanfiction... damn real life!

flasbacks are in italics and past tense format. sorry for the flaws here.

**THANKS AGAIN...AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**"I write to clear my mind and fill my heart." - Paulo Cuello**

* * *

><p><strong>Homework<strong>

**Chapter 12 Play**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>One week later...<p>

"The process of finding a derivative is called differentiation while the reverse process is called anti-differentiation. First we'll discuss about differentiation or the method to compute the rate in which..."

Rukia sighs dreamily for the umpteenth time that morning as she watches her handsome teacher. She still can't believe how lucky she is to have a smart, good-looking, strong and oh so gorgeous husband. She's thinking how much every girl will envy her if they find out that their ultimate crush is already married to the unpopular, ordinary girl in school no other than...

_'Rukia Kuchiki...Kurosaki.'_

The petite girl grins idiotically in her seat, staring up at the ceiling with an 'I'm-in-love' look on her face. Momo kicks her chair lightly snapping her away from her thoughts. She turns over her shoulder and finds her best friend smiling knowingly at her. Then the school bell rings, ending the morning class sessions.

"Alright class, I'll see you later," Ichigo says, gathering his stuff before leaving the room but not before giving his petite student a meaningful glance. Unfortunately, Rukia doesn't get the message as Momo suddenly blocks her view of him.

"Rukia!" Momo squeals, hugging her bento against her chest. "I'm so excited...and I just can't hide it! Whoo..!"

Rukia sweat drops as her friend dances and sings in front of her. "Momo, what's gotten you all worked up today?"

"Rukia, aren't you excited?"

"About what?"

"You mean you're not excited about it?" Momo exclaims in disbelief, looking at her like she had done the worst crime in the whole word.

"Momo, how will I be excited if I don't know what is it to be excited about? C'mon just tell me."

"You're birthday…it's just 2 weeks from now!"

"Oh..."

"What do you mean by 'Oh'? You don't look excited about it. Aside from the fact that your birthday is within the holiday period because it's on Golden week, have you forgotten a very very 'important' event? You know like the 'full moon'?"

"Huh?"

"The **birds****and****the****bees**? The **united** colors of Benetton?"

"Momo, I don't get it. Can you just skip the trick and be specific?"

Momo puffs out a sigh of disbelief then leans down to whisper on her best friend's ear. "Your 'ho~ney~moooonn'..." Momo pulls back and finds her friend gaping wide eyed at her. "You remember now? You probably forget about it because of the previous events but everything's back to normal and so is our plan. Oh I can't believe how fast time..."

As Momo's voice trails off, Rukia's mind wanders about her plan on the night of her 16th birthday. But as she ponders about it, thoughts of her and Ichigo's secret 'extracurricular activities' for the past couple of days plays on her mind instead.

* * *

><p><em>He lifted her off the ground and pinned her against the door of the school's rooftop building, guiding her petite legs to wrap around his waist for support. His hot lips already ravishing her soft ones the moment she stepped in and closed the door behind her. She was shy at first but Ichigo's gentle caress helped her to relax. His hands caressing her thighs gently as their tongue danced with one another in a slow playful kiss. Her hands traveled from his shoulder to his neck then up to get tangled with his soft spiky hair. She let out a muffled moan as his large hand went to her chest, his fingers teasing her hardening nub against the fabric of her blouse. He flicked it gently, earning a gasp and a delicious moan coming from her throat. He pulled her tighter against him, shutting the distance between their chests as the kiss becomes hotter...and wetter.<em>

_"Wow..." he said huskily after almost five minutes of blissful kissing. He pulled an inch away from her; their ragged breathes brushing on each other's faces. A lopsided smile appeared on his lips as he stared at his wife's lovely flushed face and wiped a small drool on the corner of her red swollen lips. "You're a fast learner with this kind of stuff, huh?"_

_She pouted and pushed his face away as she felt her face heating up to a whole new level. "Don't say that. It's...embarrassing."_

_He chuckled and removed her hands from his face to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "But I still have a lot to teach you especially on the tongue skills." _

_She punched his shoulder lightly but he just laughed at her cute pout. He moved away from her and assisted her on her feet before fixing the wrinkles on her hair, her blouse and adjusted the ribbon of her uniform while Rukia did the same with his tie...a loving smile beaming on their faces._

_"So __I'll__ see __you __in __class...__Kuchiki-san."_

_"Hai...sensei."_

* * *

><p>"Earth to Rukia... earth to Rukia!" Snapping from her thoughts, Rukia turns at her pouting friend. "You just spaced out on me, Rukia. What are you thinking about?"<p>

"N-Nothing."

"Hm..." Momo leans closer to her face, looking at her suspiciously. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Hm?"

"M-Momo..." she smiles sheepishly as she tries to avoid Momo's gaze. But she can't... Momo is her bff, remember?

Sigh.

"Alright, listen..." Rukia starts then after several minutes...

Eyes wide, mouth agapes and nose slightly bleeding, Momo picks her jaw back up to close her mouth but not long enough to scold her married friend. "Rukia, how could you..."

"I'm sorry Momo. But believe me, we haven't done the 'main' part yet because we got interrupted and that's the farthest we have gone. Other than that, it's just plain kissing."

_And groping._

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I swear that's all."

Momo stares at her for a little longer before sighing in relief. "Look Rukia, you know I'm not against it and I'm happy to know that you've been taking tutorial sessions on how to be a good kisser-" Rukia blushes and tries to appeal her case but Momo doesn't let her. "-but! We already picked out the perfect date for your honeymoon so you should stick to it."

Rukia sighs. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright...as long as the flag of virginity still stands proud and tall." Rukia sweat drops. "But promise me Rukia, promise that you'll control yourself for two more weeks and that he won't overstep his boundaries and ruin the plan, okay?"

Rukia frowns. "But how will I do that?"

"We should find a distraction."

"And that would be?"

"Hmm..." The two girls turn silent as they go through a mindful thinking until...

"Listen up everyone!" The class turns at their tall female class president standing in front of the room. "I'm happy to announce that the class committee decided to have a stage play next week."

"Stage play? For what?" Momo asks.

"Have you forgotten?" The president smiles at her. "It's school festival next week."

.

.

School festival?

Rukia and Momo slowly turn at each other and grins.

Perfect!

**...v...**

Ichigo glances at his wrist watch then turns at the rooftop door but a petite girl has yet to arrive. He sighs and places his lunch box down on the floor before stepping near the fence. He looks down around the school ground.

Many had changed since then...the dojo where he first learn karate and martial arts is gone now and is replace by two swimming pools, old Japanese bungalow type rooms are developed and become 4-storey-buildings, the row of cherry blossoms trees leading the grassy path to the school grounds where he and his small group of friends and classmates loves to hang out during lunch breaks, are now reduce to accommodate parking and valet. Yes, he was once a student of Karakura high and that is one of the reasons why he chooses to be a teacher here. He can be a doctor, an engineer, a successful businessman but...

He loves this school, this town. Here is where he spent his short life as an ordinary human and here is where he'll spend his remaining life as a vampire...with his wife and their future children.

Everything changes...and that's a fact. But he's still grateful to have witness and remain alive to see these changes however good or bad it may be.

Grrrgh...

The grumbling of his stomach snaps the orange haired teacher from his totally out of the blue musings. He frowns and glances at his watch. Yes, he'll spend his entire life in Karakura but he can't spend the whole lunch break on the rooftop waiting for his midget of a wife.

_That idiot._

**...v...**

The class spends their lunch inside the room as their president tackles about what they're going to do for the festival. Everyone agree with the idea of having a stage play since they haven't done that before. The Act is also discussed and everyone laughs and agrees at the idea of revising an old popular fairy tale, making it kind of like a parody. As the class officers explains about the act, Rukia and Momo overflow with bright ideas. Rukia is so excited about the festival since she hasn't had the chance to attend last year's festival because she got really sick the whole week; Ichigo had rushed her to a hospital. So now, she won't miss it for the world.

Lunch break ends and the afternoon classes resumes. Ichigo enters his classroom with a deep scowl and frown but his students don't seem to notice his grumpy mood because their minds wander excitedly about the festival. In other words...

Everyone is distracted.

**...v...**

"I'm home~!" Rukia exclaims cheerfully as she steps in their humble home. She turns at the living room and smiles wider as she finds her dearest husband sitting on their dearest couch, reading his dearest book with his dearest scowl.

Perfect!

"Lalalalala..." Singing and practically waltzing her way through the living room, she does a ballerina twirl before plopping down on the couch next to him, a wide smile not leaving her face. "Hi!"

"..."

She reaches up and places a chaste kiss on his cheek. "How's your day? Wait! I know what you're going to say, 'I'm tired but I still enjoyed the day because I love teaching'." She giggles after mimicking his voice and what he always said when she asks him about his day. But Ichigo doesn't react with that as he whips on to the next page of his book. Come to think of it, Ichigo hasn't said a word since her arrival.

Oblivious to the fact, Rukia's brow creases slightly as she leans closer and peeks at his book. "What are you rea-"

Snap!

"-ding..?" Rukia jumps a bit when Ichigo suddenly slams the book close. "Hm? Are you done reading it already?" she asks innocently, making Ichigo's eye twitch for her denseness. "Oh I see, you already read this one and it sure looks boring...no pictures just words. How can they make such- Ichigo?" Rukia asks as her husband suddenly gets on his feet and stomps away from her. "Wait! Ichigo, what's the matter?" She comes after him and stops him.

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you ignoring me? You haven't said anything since I came."

So, she's not that dense after all.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Ichigo turns at their dining table and sits on his chair, removing the covers of the food he already made for dinner with Rukia standing next to him."Ichigo..." she whines sadly as Ichigo starts eating on his bowl.

"Well, I just remember inviting someone to have lunch with me at the rooftop but 'she' puts on a no show and made me wait for nothing."

Rukia gasps. "Oh... Ichigo, I'm-"

"Never mind. It's not important after all," he says before digging his spoon and shoving the food on his mouth. Then he pauses as he feels her arms circling his neck from behind.  
>"I'm sorry, I totally forgot. We had a class meeting earlier so everyone stayed in class during lunch. Please don't be mad at me."<p>

"You should've texted me."

"I'm sorry Ichi..." she moans, pouting sadly as her arms tighten around his neck. And he doesn't need to see her puppy eyes anymore because her voice is enough to melt all the anger, irritation and annoyance he feels right now. He sighs and unwraps her arms from his neck and pulls her to sit on his lap. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, you dummy." He smiles and pokes her in the forehead making her pout grows. "But next time, when you made compromises, be sure you don't break it, okay? Breaking compromises is a bad habit, remember that."

"Hm!" She nods; the happy smile is back on her face. Ichigo then starts leaning towards her but then...

_"But promise me Rukia, promise that you'll control yourself for two more weeks and that he won't overstep his boundaries and ruin the plan, okay?"_

"Wait!" She pushes his face away and smiles sheepishly. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asks against her palm.

Rukia adjusts her position on his lap and places her hands downs his shoulder, heaving in a deep breath with an excited look on her face. "Remember the meeting we had earlier?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, it's about the school festival next week."

"Oh."

"And I'm so excited because President Allie decided that our class will be doing a stage play and it's not just an ordinary play because..." As Rukia continues happily, Ichigo leans down and trails butterfly kisses along her arm all the way to her shoulder and neck, moaning comments like 'Hm...Really?' and 'It's a nice idea.' between kisses with response to her enthusiastic wife. "...she assigned the characters and…guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm one of the casts!"

He pauses and pulls away from her neck to look at her skeptically. "What's the Act again?"

"Snow white!"

"Snow white?" He blinks at her for a minute then bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"S-Snow white? You're doing...snow white and y-you're one of the casts?" He says between laughter.

"What's the matter with that? I'm a good actress and everyone says that I'm perfect for the role," she says, scowling and crossing her arms in front while her husband still shakes in laughter.

"Seriously, I thought you're too proud of yourself to be called a midget so how come you agree to play as one of the seven dw-"

"Snow White," Rukia intervenes. "I'm playing as Snow White."

Ichigo's laughter is caught on his throat. "What?"

"We're doing Snow White and I got the lead role. They changed the plot into romantic-action-comedy play to make it new. Isn't it great? But they still include the highlight scenes from the original story like the apple scene, the evil queen and the...the kissing scene," she murmurs the last phrase quietly with a blush on her face.

"Whoa! What? What do you mean kissing scene? With whom?" he asks, his scowl making an appearance again.

"Well, you already know the story right? So the kissing scene will be the highlight of the story. And the class officers invited a senior from the drama club to play the prince role."

"His name?"

"Ah... His...K-Kano Ashido from class 3-1."

Kano Ashido?

The tall maroon haired rich honor student from the drama and tennis club. One of the popular student in school which happens to be Rukia's...

First high school crush!

"You're not playing as Snow White."

"What? But why? Everyone said that I'm perfect for the role."

"They're lying." Ichigo says, turning away and crossing his arms in front.

"But Ichigo..."

"This conversation is over. Move, the food's already cold." Ichigo tries to push her off his lap but Rukia wraps her arms around his neck and refuses to move. "Rukia..."

"No! Tell me first why you don't want me to play the role?" Ichigo scowls as she leans closer to him. "Tell me Ichigo, is it because of the kissing scene? Are you jealous?"

Bingo!

"Please answer me."

"Yes, I don't want that especially with that Kano guy so get off me now and eat, we still have to do your homework."

"But Ichigo..."

"No."

"C'mon, I know what you're thinking. I have a little crush on Ashido-sempai before like many girls do. But I don't have any feelings for him now, you know that. So don't be jealous of him. It's just an act, nothing serious." She squeezes his shoulders gently. "I haven't got the chance to attend the festival last year, remember? So I want to have a big part on the event this time."

Silence follows as Ichigo ponders on the situation while Rukia stares at him, waiting for his response. Then after a moment, Ichigo finally turns at her and sighs. "Alright, but don't expect me to watch it."

"Huh? But you're our homeroom teacher so you have to be there. And I want you to watch me." She cups his face with both hands and turns his head towards her. "Look... I swear that whatever physical contact I'll have with Ashido-sempai or with any other guy in this whole universe will mean absolutely nothing because there's only one man in my life that means the most to me...and that's you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

His lips quiver and jerk as he tries his best to suppress a grin from forming on his face after that heartwarming and romantic speech coming from his dearest wife. He closes his eyes and tries to calm the butterflies rejoicing in his stomach right now. Yes, it's creepy but it's true!

Rukia creases her brows as she stares at his face and waits for him to respond. "Ichigo?"

"Alright…"

"What?"

"I said alright, I'm watching so-"

"YAY!" Ichigo doesn't finish his sentence as his wife squeals happily, cupping his face again and showering his face with quick chaste kisses while mumbling 'Thank you's' before jumping off his lap and skipping towards her bedroom. He sighs heavily then turns back at his meal and as he stares at the piece of meat on his plate, he can't help but frown.

**...v...**

Frowning heavily, Ichigo crosses his arms in front and leans further at his chair inside the faculty room. The preparations for the school festival have started that's why students and teachers start to busy themselves with their individual presentations. But as his advising class prepares for their stage play, Ichigo chooses to stay in the faculty room and sulk.

"You should at least watch over your class, Kusosaki rather than sulk here in the office," A voice says from behind him.

"If I'm sulking or not it's none of your business, Ishida,"

"Oh Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun! What are you two doing here?" the ginger haired teacher says, stepping inside the room with a cheerful smile on her face. "Aren't you preparing for the festival? Oh I heard your class is doing a stage play, Kurosaki-kun! Is it true?"

"Yeah...they're doing some fairy tale act," Ichigo answers with little enthusiasm.

"Oh how cute! If you want I'll come and watch the play with you!"

"Huh?"

Inoue turns beet red upon realizing what she just said. "Ah-I-I mean...w-we as in...a-all the faculty staff should watch it together," she says, smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. "It will be fun, right Ishida-kun?" The guy in question responds with a soft snore before adjusting his glasses. "Yosh! But before we go watch the play, I would like to invite you to our class's cafe."

"Cafe? I thought you already had that last year?" Ichigo asks with a disagreeing look, remembering how he and other male teachers stopped the chaos that ensued after the male students fight over the scandalous maid outfits that Inoue's class wore as uniform for the event.

"Yes, but this time my class merged with Ishida-kun's class. Ishida-kun will make our uniforms this time."

Ichigo turns at the mentioned male teacher and raises an eyebrow. "Oh really?

Inoue clasps both hands over her large chest with smiled widely. "And guess what our theme this year is?"

"What?"

"Space troopers and astronauts!" Inoue exclaims enthusiastically, jumping on her feet, her boobs bouncing with her making Uryuu blush in his seat.

Ichigo turns at the said male and gives him a knowing grin. "Sooo...you are working with Ishida. You're working 'together' right? No wonder Ishida-sensei seems to be enthusiastic and very excited about the festival." His grin widens as Uryuu blushes more and glares at him, sending him a shut-the-hell-up look. But Ichigo just crosses his arms and gives him a look that says, _I __know __you __like__ her!_

"Bastard..." Ishida groans under his breath but Ichigo just grins widely back at him.

_Hehe._

**...V...**

"Listen up everyone!"

Rukia and her classmates turn at the front of their classroom as their class leader speaks up. "While the props committee finishes the things we're using, the casts will start on their practice. You may come in now," She says, turning at the door. Everyone follows her gaze the same time a tall male student steps inside their room.

"Hi, I'm Ashido Kano, nice to meet you."

The girls' eyes twinkle in admiration as the handsome maroon haired guy smiles at them. They leave whatever they're doing and flock around the said male. "Ashido-sempai~!" they chime in unison, flashing their sweetest smile. The male smiles wider and says "Hi." making the girls around him squeal in delight.

Momo...is among the girls that surround the senior guy. But she's not squealing to admire the handsomeness of the guy but because she finds it cute that her best friend has a very charming prince-like partner for the play. And most importantly, she's very excited to see how Kurosaki-sensei will react. She can't help but be delighted whenever her orange haired teacher becomes protective of her best friend...she finds it REALLY CUTE!

"Alright girls, settle down. We have to start working, remember?" Allie says, pulling Ashido, her cousin, gently besides her. "Now go back to work. Come on! Come on!" The girls wave at the male, giggling and squealing softly as they go back to their tasks except Momo.

"Hiiiiiii~!" Momo exclaims, smiling widely at the guy.

"Ah hi. Are you-"

"No, I'm not Snow white. But I also got an important role in the play... I'll be very close to Snow White."

"Oh really?"

"I'm the peach tree!" Momo exclaims happily, throwing both arms up. "I'll be standing next to Hiro...he will be a bush. We will be on stage for the entire show which will be a tough job because my arms will most likely become numb and my back will hurt as well but..."

Ashido and Allie sweat drop as Momo continues mumbling about her crucial role in the stage play. They glance at each other then shrugs before turning around, leaving the enthusiastic girl who is now twirling around...still rambling. Allie tugs on her cousin's arms and drags the guy towards a certain petite girl who is busy doodling something on her sketchpad.

"Ah Rukia-"

"Tada!" Rukia turns around with a wide smile, holding up her sketchpad at them with distorted rabbit drawings. "Look Momo, this is Chappy in Snow White dress!"

Another sweat drop.

"What can you say, huh? I change the color from blue and red to orange and purple, amazing isn't it? I'm going to show this to Ishida-sensei and ask him to-" her voice is caught in her throat and her eyes widen as she notices the persons in front of her is not her best friend but their class president and the handsome maroon haired guy...her ex-crush. Blood rushes to her face as she quickly hides the sketchpad behind her and smiles sheepishly. "Ah..ahehe."

Allie clears her throat before turning at her cousin. "Ashido, this is Rukia. She's our Snow white. Rukia, this is Ashido. He'll be playing as the prince."

"Nice to meet you, Rukia."

Still blushing, Rukia looks down at the extended hand before her and gulps. Honestly speaking, she doesn't have a crush on him anymore but this is the first time that Ashido knows about her existence and she feels very...happy.

Her heart beats rapidly as she reaches down and accepts his hand, slightly shaking. "You really are perfect to be Snow White, Rukia." Ashido says, smiling handsomely at her. Rukia blushes more. She suddenly feels like beautiful colorful butterflies are fluttering around the room as she stares at his soft grey orbs.

Slam!

Everyone, including Rukia, jumps on their spot as the classroom door slides open rather harshly. They turn at the same direction and quickly rise on their feet to greet their orange haired homeroom teacher. "Koniichiwa Kurosaki-sensei!"

Armed with his deepest scowl, Ichigo looks around and scans his students. His gaze lands on the petite girl standing next to a maroon haired guy and his scowl deepens...as humanely possible. Rukia feels the weight of his dark gaze so she snickers and steps a little further away from Ashido. And everyone seems to notice the foul mood of their homeroom teacher so no one dares to initiate a conversation...again, except Momo.

"Kya!" she jumps in front of Ashido and drags the guy towards the orange haired teacher, surprising everyone especially Rukia. "Kurosaki-sensei, this is Ashido-sempai. He is the prince that will save Rukia. Sempai, this is Kurosaki-sensei. He is Rukia's-"

The sound of objects falling on the floor cuts Momo off. She looks past Ashido's shoulder and finds Rukia picking up the fallen objects on the floor while glaring and giving her a nervous Watch-your-tongue-Momo smile. Momo smiles sheepishly. "Rukia's... Sensei! Right!"

"Oh it's nice to formally meet you, Sir." The guy bows in curtsy at him but Ichigo remains standing, his scowl not faltering while Momo watches his expression with much enthusiasm and anticipation. When Ashido strengthens up, he extends his hand to him and says, "I promise to cooperate with your class with the best that I can, Sir."

Ichigo glances down at the guy's hand then looks back and stares directly at him with a hard stare. He takes Ashido's hand and grips it tightly, sending a message that only men would understand. "You better," he says lowly, giving Ashido another tight grip, before releasing the student's hand. "Work hard, everyone!" he says, throwing a heavy gaze at his wife again before turning away and leave.

Rukia frowns at her husband's retreating form. 'What's wrong with him? I didn't do anything stupid, did I?' she thought before catching a sight of her friend who is grinning and giving her thumbs up while mouthing, "Positive! Your husband is jealous!"

.

.

Sigh.

.

.

**...v...**

"I'm home," she greets, stepping into their living room and finding no one there. Because of practice, Rukia arrives home late and exhausted that evening. "Ichigo?" She steps in the dining room but only finds plates and bowls reserved for her dinner.

Then the door to the bath room opens revealing a tall masculine orange haired man...wearing nothing but a towel wrapped lowly around his waist and his signature scowl. Water still dripping from his hair down his broad shoulders, droplets hanging on his fine chest before rolling down to his perfect abs and even lower to the lines accentuating the narrow of his...

Rukia snaps her eyes back to his face and mentally shakes her 'thoughts' off her head. Closing her mouth, she gulps and has to clear her throat first before she manages to let out a word. "Hi."

Ichigo looks at her and simply nods before closing the bathroom door and walking past her. Rukia tries to call after him but when she turns around; Ichigo's bedroom door is already closing. She sighs.

_Positive! You're husband is jealous!_

**.V. **

Lying on her side with one hand tucks under her head, Rukia stares at her rotating bed side lamp and lets out another sigh. Though tired and exhausted, she still finds it hard to sleep because of the fact that Ichigo is mad at her.

_'It's __just __a __hand__shake!_' she thought but then guilt flashes through her as she remembers how she felt when Ashido smiled at her. She admits, she still finds him very handsome but she swears to God that she doesn't admire him the way she does before. Ichigo is far more handsome than Ashido is...his grey eyes are nothing compared to Ichigo's warm honey amber ones. God knows how she feels for Ichigo. She was just plastered with Ashido that's why she felt that way towards him earlier...she just wished Ichigo wouldn't be mad at her for too long.

Letting out another tired sigh, Rukia adjusts her head on her pillow before closing her eyes and tries to fall asleep but there is a shift on the other side of her bed followed by a warm breath tickling on her ears. Rukia rouses from her dozed off state as she feels soft kisses on her ears and cheeks. She quickly opens her eyes and turns to find a pair of soft amber pools gazing at her. "Ichigo..."

He smiles softly. "I was waiting for you in my room. You forgot the bed schedule again, don't you?" He asks in a hushed voice. Rukia closes her eyes as he leans down and gives her a soft kiss. Ichigo then settles on the bed, pulling Rukia against him, resting her head on his biceps before draping the covers on the both of them. Rukia snuggles closer to him, placing an arm around his waist and taking in his masculine scent.

"I thought...you're mad at me," she says, voice hush and soft just like him as if savoring the peacefulness of the night.

"Why would I be?"

"Because of you know what you saw earlier."

"What about it?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she whines, pouting and pounding his chest lightly.

Ichigo chuckles and pulls her closer to him. "You mean the time I caught you smiling and holding hands with that Kano guy?"

"Yeah." Rukia looks up at him with a worried look. "Are you jealous?"

Ichigo looks down and meets her gaze. "Is there a reason for me to be jealous?"

"No."

"Then I'm not and will not be."

Rukia smiles and sighs in relief before nuzzling his neck. "Then why are you scowling at me earlier?"

"I'm not."

Rukia chuckles, knowing full well that her husband is scowling right now. "I love you, Ichigo. Remember that."

Ichigo reaches for her chin and tilts her face towards him. "I know," he whispers before leaning down and capturing her lips. Rukia responds immediately to his soft kiss, moving her lips rhythmically with his. Ichigo's hand move up to cup a side of her face, brushing her hair behind and pulling her closer to him for a deeper yet gentle kiss. Rukia moves her hand and tangles her fingers with his soft orange tresses while his kisses move to her jaw line and down to her neck. A half moan half sigh escapes her lips as Ichigo lightly nips on the sensitive spot on her neck, her eyes feeling heavy as he continues to suck on her collarbone. She sighs again and starts to feel lightheaded until...

Ichigo leans further onto her, gently pushing his wife's back flat onto the bed before hovering on top of her...his lips not leaving her neck. He continues to kiss, nip and lick on that delicious part of her before pulling away to go back to her lips. But before his lips meet hers again, he pauses and looks up to find his wife...already asleep and snoring lightly at him.

.

.

He blinks several times at the sight of his wife before smiling and shaking his head slowly. "Yeah. Goodnight, my midget!" He gets off of her and settles back down on the bed. He pulls her towards him, her back press against his chest. Then he brushes her hair out of her face and neck and watches her sleep; his finger trailing along her cheeks all the way down to her neck. He's about to close his eyes and go to sleep but something caught his eyes.

_'What's__this?_' he thought, tucking Rukia's hair neatly away from her neck to see a clearer view of the four dot like wounds located at the juncture of Rukia's neck and shoulder. His brows furrow as he realizes what that wound is. As far as he can remember, the only visible bite mark Rukia has is the one on her left chest. The last time he bit her was 5 years ago, in the forest where he was badly injured after fighting a wolf. His venom automatically heals the wound of his bite on her and it leaves no mark or wound on her skin with the exception of the marking on her chest. So where did this wound came from?

* * *

><p><em>"You mean you don't remember?"<em>

_"Remember what? The hunt? Of course I remember that, I'm not that old… I mean, I still remember everything. I was bitten by some stupid hollows and I run out of my med so I passed out and woke up this morning with you sprawled on top of me."_

_"That's all?"_

_"Yes. Is there something I missed?" Rukia opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again. _

* * *

><p>Ichigo scowls and looks down at his sleeping wife and the suspicious wound on her neck. <em>'Something <em>_must've __happened __back__ then...'_

**...v...**

The day of the school festival starts and students and teachers arrives to school to celebrate the event. Sports, game and different stalls and shops lined up along the entrance grounds while classrooms are decorated and temporarily transformed into cafe, horror booths, etc.

"Oh how wonderful! Makes me want to go back in high school!" a busty strawberry blonde haired female chirps excitedly as she and her friends enter the Karakura high.

"Festivals and non academic activities are the only thing that makes you go to school, Matsumoto," the shortest guy says, adjusting the tie of the high school uniform that Rangiku insists them to wear.

"Not true," Rangiku says with a fake hurtful tone.

Renji huffs and turns at the others. "Where's Hisagi?"

"Probably dating the woman he met at the party last week," Ikaku answers. "But wait, why do I have to come along here with you again? I don't think there's even a bar in here to drink."

"Oh not beautiful, Madarame-san," a raven haired guy says, flipping his yellow scarf over his shoulder. "We're in a high school festival. Everyone here is pretty much young and beautiful!" Ikaku grimaces at his best friend/mate. Yumichika has just recovered from the previous attack and thanks to Rangiku's invitation; they are dragged to the said event.

"Okay, we're here already so let's just have fun!" Renji says, earning a nod from Rangiku.

"I don't know about you, but being surrounded by cute high school girls are always fun!" Shinji exclaims, leaving them and running towards a flock of female students. "Oh my beautiful lovely ladies! Let me fulfill your fantasies of a wonderfully sexy high school life and..!"

"Aaah! Pervert!" the girls scream then punches and kicks follow as they beat the blonde haired guy who tries to grope them.

Sweatdrops.

The group of 'festival crashers' shakes their head as they turn away from the scene and ignore Shinji's cry for help. "So where do you want to go first?" Renji asks.

Yumichika grabs Ikaku and says, "We're going to look around the stalls here."

"I'm hungry, so I'll go with you. I might find some food around." Hiyori says.

"Alright, how about you?" Renji asks Toshiro.

"I...ahm..."

"Ooh! I almost forgot! Ichigo-kun's class is having a play and Rukia-chan and Momo-chan are there!" Rangiku grabs the two remaining males by the arm and drags them away. "C'mon! We can't miss it for the wooorld!"

**...v...**

Rukia peeks through the stage curtain and starts to feel nervous as students fill up the seats. She scans the crowd and feels more nervous when she can't find any orange haired one. _'Where__is__he?'_

"Alright everyone gather round!" Allie calls out and everybody surrounds her. "We only have 30 minutes left before we begin the show so I want everyone to be ready and smooth everything up..." As their class president's voice trails off, Rukia looks around and frowns lightly when she notices that someone is still missing.

"Rukia!" The petite girl turns around and finds her best friend clad in her tree outfit, with her face poking on the hole in the middle of the said costume. "Rukia-er-Snow white you're so cute!"

"Thanks, Momo. You look...cute too!"

"I don't think so," Momo puts on a pout but as she and Rukia look at each other, the two suddenly burst out laughing.

True, best friends know about each other's funny bone.

"Alright, so let's keep on working minna-san!" Allie finishes and everyone continues to do their finishing touches for the set, costumes, lights and music. As everyone becomes frantic, Rukia puffs out a deep breath and flicks her hand rapidly as she feels more nervous by the minute.

"Relax, Rukia. Don't be nervous, you're the young Kate Winslet, remember?" Momo says, trying to ease her friend's nervousness.

"I can't help it. And I can't find him yet."

"Who?"

"Ichigo! I told him to watch the play... I feel more relax when he's around."

"Don't worry, he'll come."

"But I think he's still upset about the kiss scene."

"Is that the reason why you don't want to practice the kiss during rehearsals?"

Rukia sighs. "Yes...and I don't think I still want to do it now."

"What!"

**...v...**

"Hurry up Ishida-kun! I want to be there before the play starts," Inoue says, smiling as she tugs on the glass wearing teacher.

"Yes, but we have to look after our class' too."

"Don't worry. My class president can handle them so c'mon!"

"Alright, alright." Uryuu grumbles as the busty teacher drags him down the corridor. But as they descend the stairs, they bump into the orange haired teacher.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Oi Kurosaki, aren't you going to watch your class' presentation?"

Carrying a large sack over his shoulder, Ichigo puts one hands inside his pockets and shrugs. "Maybe."

Inoue gasps lightly while Uryuu grimaces at his fellow teacher. "Poor kids, their homeroom teacher never participate."

Ichigo shrugs again.

"But Kurosaki-kun-"

"Don't mind him, Inoue-san. I'm sure Kurosaki would rather have coffee in our booth than support his class and watch a childish fairy tale play."

A nerve starts twitching in Ichigo's head but he lets the sewer's comment slip and remains nonchalant about it. Inoue feels uneasy so she tugs on Uryuu and put up a wide smile. "Ah I'm sure Kurosaki-kun will be there later, right?"

"Maybe."

_'Ugh...can__you__say__something__else__aside__from__maybe?'_ Uryuu groans mentally but chooses to ignore the orange haired teacher. "C'mon Inoue-san."

"Ah...hai! We'll see you there, Kurosaki-kun~!"

Ichigo waves at them with a bored look before continuing on his walk up the stairs. Watching his class' presentation sure is fun but he has much better ideas and things to do. After all, everyone should participate in the school festival, right?

He adjusts the large sack over his shoulder and smirks.

Right!

**...v...**

"But what are you going to do? That's the finale of the play!" Rukia bites her lips as she looks at her friend nervously. "Are you backing out?"

"No Momo, I'm not backing out. I just... I need to talk to Ashido before the show starts."

"Oh, then talk to him now!"

"Huh? But-" Momo holds her by the shoulder and spins her around to come face to face (or face to chest since she's not that tall) with the guy wearing an elegant prince costume. For some reasons, Rukia finds him taller and more lean built than usual. Maybe because of his costume or maybe because the guy is standing very very close to her, she can smell his masculine perfume. Rukia blushes and takes a step back as she and Momo, who becomes speechless too, look up at the gorgeous guy before them. He is wearing a mask helmet over his head that covers half of his face leaving only his lips and eyes to be seen.

_'Oh __my __God...he __really__ looks __like __a __prince.'_ Rukia thought, and then mentally scolds herself for getting attracted at the guy in front of her. She shakes her head fiercely and greets him as casual as she could.

"Hi. I'm glad you're here now. I've wanted to speak to you before the play begins." Rukia says with her chin up high. She turns at her still star struck friend and mentally excuses herself before tugging on Ashido's arm and walking away. Momo squeals quietly before hopping towards the stage. She peeks through the curtains to look for her friend's husband but what she finds makes her heart jump in joy. "Oh my God! Shiro-chan!"

Students jump on their seat as a moving tree comes out from behind the closed curtain, waving its branches frantically at someone in the crowd. "Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan~!" Momo calls, catching everyone's attention. Her classmates panic and quickly pull her back behind the curtains. Rangiku giggles while Toshiro groans under his breath, trying to ignore the attention and humiliation.

Way to spoil a show, Momo!

**.v.**

Meanwhile...

Dragging her 'prince' behind a tall props wall, Rukia stops abruptly, turns to face him and gets down to business immediately. "Okay, I just want to-"

Her voice is caught on her throat as the guy suddenly reaches up for her chin and runs his thumb on the corner of her lips. It happens so fast that the next thing she knew, he is holding up his thumb at her, showing the smudge of her red lipstick. He doesn't say anything, but Rukia understands what he means. "Ah... Oh...t-thanks," Rukia stutters, blushing as she turns a bit on the side and wipes any remaining dirt or smudge around her lips to avoid another destruction. She glances at the guy and finds him staring at her with all of his gorgeousness so she turns around swiftly to hide her growing blush and to smack herself back to reality.

_'Stop it, Rukia! He sure looks different today; he seems to be more gorgeous just like...oh crap! What are you thinking, Rukia? I'm doomed! Ichigo is different from Ashido! He's a million times more handsome than Ashido is! Just think about him! Ichigo! Ichigo! I-chi-go!'_

The guy in costume sweat drops as he watches Rukia shaking, nodding, crumbling and does weird panic hand movements...dark clouds hanging above her head animatedly. And when she finally calms down, he sees her blowing out a deep breath before turning back at him...with her chin hold up confidently. "Listen very carefully, Ashido-sempai."

He nods.

"I would like to apologize for always making excuses on practicing the kiss scene during rehearsals. The truth is I..." she takes in a deep breath. "I've never been kissed by a guy before..."

Liar!

"And I... I don't think I deserve a kiss from a guy like you."

"Hm?"

She smiles nervously and quickly waves her hands in front. "D-Don't get me wrong, I mean you are a nice, wonderful guy and honestly, I find you very handsome-"

He raises an eyebrow.

"-and I a-admire you as a person but..." she blushes and turns her face slightly on the side. "I'm reserving my first kiss to...my special someone."

"..."

"So... I want you to fake the kiss scene," Rukia says timidly. "Can you do that?" she adds, holding up her hand together while looking pleadingly at him. Even though she lied about not having her first kiss yet, she really doesn't want to be kissed by another guy other than Ichigo. She already feels unfaithful just by blushing in front of the guy so she doesn't want to feel guiltier about being kissed by another guy...even if it's just an act. Ichigo is loyal and faithful to her and she doesn't want to lose his trust. "Please, Ashido-sempai?"

The guy in question doesn't move and just stare at her, making her nervous and anxious for awhile. But then he lets out a sigh and nods at her. Rukia smiles and is about to thank him but a frantic Allie came calling out for the two of them because it is time for...

Snow White and the Seven Soul Reaper!

And just like any other tale, the play begins with the opening of the curtains simultaneous with the infamous 'Once upon a time...' line. And everyone becomes silent as the stage play commences.

* * *

><p><strong>~V~V~V~<strong>

In a kingdom far far and very far away, there lived a beautiful princess named...Snow White.

"Hi! I'm Snow white, wanna play?"

Everyone loved her. But when her father died, she was left in the custody of her step mother. And because her step mother was the villainess of the story, she was bad and wicked of course.

"Hiiihihihi!" The wicked queen laughed...wickedly.

And since she was bad and wicked and jealous of the young beautiful princess, she planned to kill our heroine. But guess what? The good guys (shinigamis) puffed into the scene.

"We came here for business!" Their teeth twinkle.

The good guys sensed the queen's wicked spirit pressure so they went to the castle to save the poor princess but ended up having one hell of an epic bad ass fight against the queen's minions aka **the ****dark****…****evil****…****forces!**

"Admit it, a story is downright boring without us, bwahahaha!" one evil guy said before he fell from the 10th floor of the castle and died.

Anyway, the good guys took a long time fighting the bad guys so Snow White got bored and impatient. She escaped from the palace using a not-so-hidden hidden door and took a walk out through the forest.

"Aha! I wonder what trouble awaits me in this forest!" she exclaimed before hopping merrily towards the forest, not knowing that the forest is dangerous...as always!

As the princess wandered around, she saw a small ebony creature called rabbit. The rabbit looked really soft and fluffy, its eyes are glowing a lovely red as if saying _'I __am __yours __so __come __and __get __me __for __free!'_And get the rabbit she went, running after the fluffy animal with arms wide open but the cute stuff hopped away and hid into the thick bush.

"C'me here little bunny. I just want to play!" Snow White called out, with her voice as gentle as the rainbow after a rainy day. But as she searched for the missing little hopper, five members of the queen's evil minion aka **the ****dark****…****evil****…****forces!** came out from where medieval villains usually appear...behind the bush.

"Ahh!" gasped Snow White.

"Aha!" exclaimed the queen's evil minions...

.

.

aka **the ****dark****…****evil****…****forces!**.

.

Since Snow white was not your average fairy tale princess, she gave the enemies the most frightening scowl she could muster. "Retreat now or I will end thy lives!" said the mighty princess.

"BUWAHAHA!" laughed the evil minions. "Tiny foolish princess! Do you think you can stand against...**the ****dark****…****evil****…****forces!**?"

"Powerless then I won't. But with this..!" she cut a long thin branch from a tree and held the stick towards them. "I can defeat you all!"

Evil laughter followed as the evil minions watched the petite princess held up a stick toward them! Unknown to them, the tree where the princess got the branch is not just an ordinary tree but a magical peach tree! And yay! Every branch cut from the tree could turn into a weapon depending on how the spirit pressure of its owner wields it and poof! The wooden stick on Snow White's hand turned into a snow white sword.

"Aah!" gasped the evil minions.

"Aha!" exclaimed Snow white. She raised the shining swords towards them and begun whipping and whacking and whacking and whipping unceremoniously.

She's a first timer, what do you expect?

Moving on with the fight, Snow white was starting to get tired of whacking and whipping but her enemies keeps on standing up. Until the time her power level got drained, she collapsed on her knees.

"Buwahahaha! And now...the end is near...and so you'll face the final curtain!" Frank, the leader of the evil minions said, raising his sword with the other four villains surrounding the poor defenseless princess. "Prepare to die Princess! On the count of three..."

And the countdown begun BUT just like in every fairy tale, the thrilling death of the heroine will be interrupted by the thrilling entrance of the Knight in shining shimmering splendid armor aka **'The Prince Charming'** of the story.

"Stop!" said the charming and brave Prince appearing from the place where Prince charming usually appears...from nowhere.

**~V~V~V~**

* * *

><p>The female audience squeal in their seats as the tall handsome senior student portraying as the Prince makes his appearance on the play. "Sugoi! Ashido-sama!" one girl cheers while the other squeal with her. But amidst the loud cheer, Rukia seems to catch something very suspicious.<p>

She scowls thoughtfully as she stares up at the masked 'Prince' in front of her. But the loud voice of one of her classmates portraying as a villain snaps Rukia from zoning out and pulls her back to the play.

* * *

><p><strong>~V~V~V~<strong>

"Who are you?" asked Frank. In order to stay 'cool' and 'mysterious' like the usual hero should, the masked Prince didn't respond and just pointed his sword at them...very cool indeed! And because of that cool posed, the enemies will be angered. They roared and lunged at the handsome prince but with one swift cool move, the cool hero defeated the uncool villains. Of course, claps ensued after then silence followed as a romantic music theme played at the background while the handsome prince charming walked up to help the fallen love struck princess.

**~V~V~V~**

* * *

><p>Rukia finds everything to move in slow motion and everyone else disappears around her as the tall male in a gorgeous prince outfit approaches her and extends a hand for her. She looks down at his large hand for a moment before looking up to see a warm handsome smile across his masked face. And when she places her hand in his...<p>

a warm tingling sensation runs through her.

"Wow!" everyone watches in awe as the two main characters of the play stands in the middle of the stage, staring deeply into each other. The warmness of their gaze spreads throughout the whole gym and tugs at their audiences' hearts.

Rangiku blows on a handkerchief as she watches with teary eyes, mumbling about how heartwarming, romantic, realistic and perfect the scene is. Toshiro places his chin in his hand, watching boredly while Renji...

"Zzzz..." The guy already passed out since the first two minutes of the play.

But the scene seems to goes longer than the script says because the main heroine, Rukia, seems hypnotized by the prince. The backstage crew panics and starts signaling at her but Rukia remains gazing at the handsome prince. Luckily there's Momo in a magic peach tree costume standing at the background.

"Rukia~!" Momo calls for her friend in quiet hisses. "Rukia~ c'me on. Say your lines. Rukia~!"

_'Huh?__Ah__what...'_ Snapping out of her dazed state, Rukia blinks rapidly at the male in front of her before remembering where she is and what she's supposed to do next.

Punch!

* * *

><p><strong>~V~V~V~<strong>

As mentioned earlier, Snow white was not your ordinary fairly tale princess that when she saw the handsome prince holding her hand she instinctively...punched his face.

"A stranger is not allowed to touch my hand!" she said but the prince remained silent.

**~V~V~V~**

* * *

><p>Rukia's brow creases slightly as she waits for Ashido to say his lines but there is no response...he's not even moving. He just stands there looking at her. Thinking that the guy might've forgotten his script, Rukia covers for him by doing some ad lib. Laughter, giggles, claps and cheers fill the gym as the stage play goes on. The casts and crews work nonstop as their show commences until the most awaited scene takes place.<p>

A bed of colorful flowers petals is set in the middle of the stage with Rukia lying peacefully on it as the story portrays the time Princess Snow white was killed and a magical kiss from her destined Prince will bring her back to life. But as she lies there and waits, Rukia can't help but feel nervous about what's going to happen.

She already told him what to do with the kiss and nods at her in agreement but she still feels uncomfortable. And the silence and anticipation of the viewers aren't helping either. She opens an eye slightly and she can't stop the blush from gracing her cheeks as she finds Ashido staring down at her. He rests his hands on either side of the bed casing her inside his arms before he starts to slowly lean down at her.

Gulp.

But Ashido stops his advances when he's just an inch away from her face and that makes her sigh mentally in relief. She closes her eyes slowly, and tries to relax as his breath brushes against her skin. And the crowd doesn't seem to notice the remaining gap between their lips and thought that they are actually kissing, they smile and give them a round of applause.

_'Thank God, Ashido is a nice guy. Now I won't feel guilty about this later though...I find his scent and warmth familiar and-'_

Her eyes snap open and shock and surprise is on her face when Ashido suddenly closes the gap between them and kisses her on the lips.

"Wow!"

"Whooo!"

"Kyaaa!" The crowd squeals and cheers at the scene before them. However, Rukia can't hear anything at all except the loud thumping of her heart. She becomes frozen, eyes wide and body slightly shaking. Confetti falls from the ceiling as the claps and cheers fill the whole gym. Then the final theme plays loudly on the background as the curtains slowly close and the narrator speaks of the infamous last words.

**And so they live happily ever after.**

**.v.**

Rukia's lips starts to tremble and when the curtains touch the floor, Ashido slowly pulls away from her and.

Slap!

Biting her lips to stop her tears from falling, Rukia stares up at the red hand print on his cheeks. She is angry, shocked and ashamed of him all at the same time but before she could say anything, Ashido turns to face her again and smirks before standing up on his feet. She sits upright from the bed with some petals sticking on her hair and dress.

"Rukia! Ashido! Congratulations! You did it! We did it! I'm so happy!" Allie cries out, running towards the two at the center of the stage with the other members of their class trailing behind. They gather round the center stage to celebrate and congratulate each and every one of them for a very successful...and unforgettable show.

But behind her smile, Rukia can't help but feel sad and guilty about what happened. She looks around her in search of Ashido but finds him exiting the stage unnoticeably. She tries to call for him but stops as shame and guilt floods through her…ashamed for the kiss and guilt for slapping him but before that...she has an orange haired husband to deal with.

_'I'm doomed.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

The sun sets low on the sky spreading soft shades of orange, purple and warm auburn glow against the horizon. Standing behind the railings of the roof top, Ichigo watches tired yet happy high school youth gather with their groups in front of the school grounds where a bon fire is being set up. Some of them are laughing, some are happily talking about the events of the day, and there are some playful chasing, teasing and cheering. School festivals really never fail to bring joy, unity, friendship and memorable experiences for every student.

A cold afternoon breeze blows his hair gently as he smiles to himself as certain memories of his high school days sweeps through him. Then the door to the rooftop opens gently, revealing a raven haired girl looking nervously at him.

"H-Hi."

"Yo," He greets, walking casually towards her, hands in his pocket. Rukia balls her hands tightly and takes in a deep breath before stepping out on the rooftop and closing the door behind her. "How's your day? Did you enjoy the festival?" he asks, stopping a meter away in front of her.

"Great," she answers softly, eyes cast down the floor. "I...the play was a success. Everyone did a good job and the audiences praised our work. They said that they enjoyed watching and..." she pauses and suddenly looks up at him. "Ichigo, I have to tell you something!"

"Hm?"

"But please promise me you won't overreact or do anything stupid!" He looks at her thoughtfully before he nods in response. "Ashido-kissed-me-on-the-lips-and-for-a-moment-there-I-thought-I-liked-it!" Rukia says in one go with eyes shut tightly. "I'm sorry," she adds, bowing her head in shame and holding her breath as she waits for his response.

"Really?" he asks causing her to snap her head at him, surprised and confused at his calmness.

"Ah-"

A playful smirk graces his features as he steps closer to her. "How much do you like it?"

"W-What? You...why are asking me that!"

"What? You told me not to overreact, remember?"

"But it's-"

"Tell me...is it sweet?"

"Huh?"

"Does it turn you on?"

Rukia blushes, stepping back as Ichigo steps forward. But she fights off the blush by looking at him defiantly. "You idiot, don't say that! It's-"

"What?" Rukia jumps slightly as Ichigo slams one hand on the wall making her back pressed up against the said wall. She feels like shrinking lower against the wall as Ichigo leans down closer to her face. "What?" he asks again, the playful smirk not leaving his face.

Rukia frowns deeply, realizing that Ichigo is playing with her. "Aren't you supposed to be...mad or something?"

"Mad? Why would I be?"

"You mean...you're not jealous?"

"No." is his quick response. Rukia feels a painful twitch in her heart. Her face saddens but she quickly hides her disappointment by boosting her ego but Ichigo can read through her and realizes what she's up to. "Well, that's good. I think it won't hurt to say that I did like it very much and that I even respond to his kiss." Ichigo raises an eyebrow. "Ashido is such a gentleman; I feel it in his lips. I can say that he's such a good kisser too-"

"So why did you slapped him?" Ichigo interjects making her pause mid-sentence.

Rukia gawks at him. "Wha- how did you know…"

It was him... The gorgeous masked prince that saved her protected her and kissed her back to life. So that's the reason why he hadn't spoken out a single word because if he did then his true identity will be revealed. He planned it just to make sure she wouldn't be kiss by Ashido and...wait!

"Wait, Ichigo you mean.. it was you all along? You stole the prince role from Ashido?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he answers nonchalantly before leaning at her again.

"Wait!" Rukia pushes his face away. "But how? What did you to him? Where is he now?"

"Whoa! Whoa! One question at a time, midget." He pulls away from her completely. "I told him that I want to play his role and he agrees." Ichigo says, scowling with his eyes close while scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean he agrees? Did you threatened him?"

"I did not."

"Then what..." Rukia suddenly gasps. "You told him about our secret?"

"Yes. But before you react, listen to me first okay?" Rukia gapes at him. "I told him that I am your husband and that you are mine."

"What?"

"Don't worry; I used something that I bought from Urahara-san which alters his memory of our conversation. He's sleeping safely in their tennis locker room. But when he wakes up, he'll think that he performed on the play with you."

"Ichigo, what did you do to him?" Rukia's voice shows worry and concern.

"Hey, don't look at me like I did something wrong. I just did what I have to do and that's protecting what's mine." He scowls childishly, sounding offended and all.

Rukia stares at him for a moment before finally sighing in defeat. "You really did all of that just to save me from being kissed by Ashido-sempai?" she asks softly, a small smile playing at her lips.

"I tried not to-" he turns away and crosses his arms in front with a stubborn look and a cute pout on his lips. Somehow the word cute seems off to describe how he looks right now but Rukia couldn't express how adorably handsome he is right now. "-but I can't help it. Maybe, it's because of my vampire...hormones."

Her smile widens at his choice of word. "Really?"

"Yeah...a vampire can die of jealousy, you know."

"I thought you won't be jealous. Dummy," Rukia mutters, giggling softly.

"What was that?" he asks, still scowling and slightly annoyed.

"Nothing."

Ichigo holds his scowl for a bit longer until he feels her small hands sliding on his arms, lacing her fingers to his hands. He turns his head down at his wife and finds her beautiful purple orbs gazing affectionately at him. "Thank you, Ichigo. You made this festival very memorable and special for me."

His lips slowly curve up and a smile appears on his face. "I could say the same to you. I'm glad to know how loyal a wife you are. Thank you, midget."

They smile at each other before he slowly leans down to meet her lips for a soft loving kiss, Rukia closing her eyes as he does so. They stay like that for awhile, lips press gently with one another until they hear the loud cheers and claps from the students as the bon fire lights up. The couple pulls apart and walks towards the fence. Ichigo stands behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist while Rukia leans on his chest and places her hands on top of his arms. They watch as everyone gather round the fire, dancing, singing and just having fun. Rukia sighs contentedly on her husband's arm. It's the most unforgettable event of her high school life so far and she knows that there are more to come...with Ichigo with her, she's sure that there's really more happy moments to come. She jerks a bit when a hot breath brushes on her neck but she immediately relaxes and a smile appears on her face knowing that it's just Ichigo leaning down at her.

"Ichigo..."

"Rukia, always remember..." His arms tighten around her as he whispers and presses his lips against her neck and says, "You are mine...you are my Queen."

"!"

She jerks at a quick sharp burning pain on a side of her neck but the pain disappears as soon as it comes. And Rukia totally forgets about it as her husband's lips capture her for a gentle passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>I don't know what's gotten into me but I'm still trying to get my muse back and find time to write amidst the heavy workload on my plate so I hope the chapter is not that disappointing. The only interesting part in here is about the wound in Rukia's neck. is it from hollow Ichigo's bite or from Kaien?<p>

For those who are anxious to know when my actual lemon chapter will come… well here's a big hint for you. **It ****will ****happen ****in ****the ****place ****and ****time ****where ****you ****least ****expect ****it****…****it ****will ****come ****not ****later ****than ****chapter ****15****…****yeah,****if ****it ****didn****'****t ****happen ****on****chap ****13 ****or ****14 ****then ****it ****will ****be ****on ****the ****15****th****! **There…I said it! I just hope I can make those 3 chapters before my birthday (nov. 15) hehe… like a birthday gift to you all.. my lovely readers, reviewers, followers, and likers! Hehe..likers…new word? Anyway, please review after reading this… **IT ****HELPS ****A ****LOT!**

**Thank you minna-san!**

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY!7**


	13. Chapter 13 His and Her circumstances

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Chisato Oguri! ^^

.

.

.

* * *

><p>He's sitting on his chair pushed up against the blackboard of his classroom. While his pretty little wife sits on his lap, arms wrap loosely around his neck. The buttons of her school blouse are half undone giving him a peak on her lacey bra. His neck tie is long gone and neglected on the floor while his dress shirt is fully open, exposing his tan chiseled chest and delicious abs. A smirk plays at the corner of her lips as she pushes him gently to lean back against the chair, staring seductively on his slightly parted lips.<p>

"Ready?" She asks, face flushed and breath heaving lightly. "I'll make you respond in 5."

"Pretty confident, are we?"

"Hm-mm," she purrs sexily, grabbing a fistful of his open collar and pulling him slightly towards her. She leans towards him; eyes lock at his waiting lips before she parts her own and kisses him. She doesn't make any movement for a few seconds but when she does...

Whoa!

She opens her mouth wide to take on his lips as much as she could and her tongue moves into action shortly. Her little appendage starts prodding and lapping, sneaking in between the small opening of his lips and forcing an entrance inside his hot mouth. She moves her tiny hands from his chest and slides it up to his shoulder, going higher to cup his face in her small hold. She angles her head on the side and leans even closer to ravish her husband's immobile lips.

She nips and bites gently on his lower lip then slowly pulls on it with her teeth, staring sexily at his amber orbs. He swallows hard, his breath becoming ragged. She smirks and let go of his lips before placing wet kisses on his cheeks, ears, forehead, nose, back to his lips, down his chin and even lower until she reaches his neck. His fists tighten and his eyes are now close as she places hot open mouth kisses on his slender neck. Sweats start rolling on his face and trickling on his neck as her tongue does miracles on his heated skin. She moves down his collarbone and bites on it.

"Mmm..." he purrs.

She smiles against his neck as his fingers slowly trail up and down her thighs. Determined to win over him, she gives his neck a long lick making his member twitch in response. He opens his eyes when she pulls away and finds his little tease smiling at him. It's her usual cute smile but his growing sensuality makes it look like a very sexy and seductive smile. Then his breath hitches. She's starting to remove her ribbon and open the remaining buttons of her school uniform, her eyes not leaving his face as she does so.

Then she leans back towards him and gives him an 'I'm-not-that-innocent' look. He gulps but remains staring confidently back at her, chancing a glance at her now exposed front down to that sexy navel button of hers.

A smirk graces his swollen lips as his wife frowns cutely at him, an impatient look crosses her feature. "You're time is running out," he teases but his wife just smirks back at him. She lifts a finger and presses it against his lips.

"One minute is all I need."

Her smirks widens as she sees the surprise and curious creasing of his orange brows. She licks her lips, her fingers tracing the curves of his lips. He stiffens as his confusion and excitement grows. His wife seems to have something on her mind right now, totally exciting and dare he say...arousing. Her look suddenly becomes different and her movements become mature and sexier as if she's possessed by a sex goddess.

He glances at his desk and takes note of the test papers that still need to be checked but hell...if this damn hot foreplay ever takes on the next level and comes to the point when he will need his desk to fuck his wife on then...

Screw paperwork!

The whole school may burn down in hell but he won't give a damn! This is the moment that he's waiting for so long that if any living or non-living thing interrupts them again...heads, arms, legs, limbs and any parts of his/her/its anatomy will come rolling or flying around his classroom.

"What are you thinking, Ichi?" she whispers.

Ichigo jerks out of his barbaric thoughts and tries to concentrate back to what his wife is doing. Her finger is now gliding down his arm. She holds onto his wrist and lifts his hand in front of her, his palm facing her. Her eyes leave his as she diverts her gaze at his long slender fingers. She turns back at his face, her beautiful sexy orbs shine like jewels as she stares into his smoldering amber pools, giving him the sultriest look he could ever imagine.

It's coming!

His back suddenly stiffens, sweats rolling down the side of his cheeks, his breath hitching, his heart is racing and heat starts messing up with his growing hormones. His wife closes her eyes and ever so slowly leans towards his hand and kisses the pulsing spot on his wrist…darting her tongue out and licking his open palm...all the way up to his longest stiff middle finger, pausing a little to stare so fucking sexily at his stunned gaze before opening her hot mouth and-

.

.

**.**

**I ****don't**** own ****Bleach**

.

.

.

**BOOM!**

"Holy shit!"

Ichigo jumps from his bed. He loses his balance and comes falling face flat on the floor. Ignoring the pain from his fall, he quickly scampers up on his feet and rushes out of his room-panicky. "Rukia!"

A fog of gray smoke greets him at the doorway to their kitchen. He coughs, fanning the smoke out of his face with his hand. And when it clears out...

"O-Ohayou Ichigo!" Rukia greets, grinning nervously at him.

"Rukia (cough-cough)! What the hell happened here?" he asks then his eyes widen as he sees the burned and still smoking oven. He steps towards the said appliance before turning at his wife- waiting for an explanation.

Rukia quickly averts her eyes down but it turns out to be a bad move because her eyes land on the huge bulge standing against his boxer shorts. "Ichigo put that away!" she squeals, turning away from him while pointing a shaky finger at the offending bulge...to think that he wears nothing but that tight boxers.

Ichigo glances down at his crotch but he just scoffs casually and ignores it-since having a boner early in the morning is a normal thing for him especially after having a wet dream about his virgin wife. He frowns, leaning closer to the oven as if examining it. "Geez, what did you put in here?"

Rukia slowly turns back at him and pouts sadly. "I'm making breakfast and was about to fry some eggs but we ran out of gas so I've decided to boil the eggs on the oven instead but...it suddenly blew off."

"Are you hurt?" he asks, pulling the plug off carefully.

"No, luckily the glass didn't break or it could have been worse."

Ding! Dong!

"Kurosaki-san? Kurosaki-san..!"

Ichigo and Rukia turn towards their window and find their widowed neighbor calling out from outside their gate. Ichigo steps towards the window and finds their widowed neighbor calling out from their gate. "Oh! Ooh~!" The woman purrs, gawking at the orange haired man's naked chest. "Ohayou Kurosaki-san!" she greets, flashing him a flirty smile.

"Ohayou, Mrs. Haruko. Is there anything you need from me?"

The woman licks her lips suggestively. Ichigo just raises his eyebrow. "I'm just worried. You see I was preparing breakfast for me and my kittens but then I heard something EXPLODED from your house so I rushed here to see if you're alright. Did something happen?"

"No, don't worry Mrs. Haruko. Everything's fine here."

"Are you sure? But I heard a-"

"We're a hundred percent fine, thanks for your concern."

"Oh okay. But if you need any help remember that I'm just living next door. Call me!" The woman winks and Ichigo stops himself from grimacing. He waves off and shuts the window curtain close. He turns back at his wife and finds her reaching for the burned oven.

"Don't touch it!"

Rukia jerks her hand away from the oven and turns at him. "Sorry, I'm just trying to see how bad it is."

"It's useless anymore. We have to dispose it," He steps towards her, scratching the back of his head.

"What? But it was Aunt Neri's wedding gift to us, remember?"

"I know, but it's broken. We can't keep it in here."

Rukia frowns sadly. "Alright. But we still need an oven so...you have to buy a new one."

* * *

><p><strong>...V...<strong>

**Homework**

**Chapter 13 His and Her circumstances**

**...V...**

* * *

><p>Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Ichigo steps out of their doorway and meets the morning sunshine-with a scowl on his face.<p>

Yeah, just another typical day for the orange haired vampire.

"Oi Rukia...hurry up or you'll be late again for school!"

"Just a sec!" Rukia answers, running towards the kitchen.

He sighs and shakes his head as he waits for her at the door. "C'mon!"

"Wait Ichigo," Rukia jogs towards him before handing him a piece of paper. "Before I forget, you should drop by the district office and pay for our electric bill. It's due today."

He accepts the paper and frowns at the high amount of money stated on their bill. He sighs and scratches a random itch at the back of his neck. "I thought I just paid this bill a while ago."

"No, it was a month ago Mr. Forgetful," Rukia corrects him, chuckling lightly. She turns towards the shoe rack and changes into her school shoes. "And you should grab some groceries too cause we're running out of stocks on the fridge. In fact we just had our last eggs and bacon today. And speaking of running out, the allowance you gave me last week won't last till Friday so..." Rukia trails off casually, not seeing the troubled look on her husband's face. After putting on her shoes, she turns back at him and tiptoes to peck him on the lips, smiling innocently. "You got all that?"

"Huh? Ah...sure. I'll take care of it." Ichigo nods and smiles back at her.

"Alright, I'll see you in class." Rukia waves at him before skipping and humming merrily towards their gate. Ichigo watches her and somehow the carefree innocent smile on her face manages to wash his worries away.

…**v…**

Karakura High...

"Kurosaki, hello!" an afro man greets happily from behind the windows of the school registrar's office.

"Yo."

"Anything for mah handsome pal?"

"Ah yeah, I would like to ask for a copy of my pay slip for this month."

"Oh your pay slips? Sure, sure." The man turns to his computer and starts working for the document. "Tracking your accounts, I see."

Ichigo nods.

"You know man; I'm just curious why a handsome and responsible professional guy like you hasn't got a wife or even a girlfriend yet. I mean... I know you're aware that many girls like you, yeah? You have a job and a house of your own so why stay single?"

Ichigo shrugs.

"How old are you again?"

"Twenty seven," Ichigo says, wiping away the fact that he is more than a hundred years old.

"You're twenty seven and you haven't got a girlfriend yet? Dude, I'm telling you... I'm thirty one and I already have 4 kids as in 4 little kids...though two of them are still crawling but I mean c'mon, you're not getting any younger."

Ichigo leans slightly at the window and just chuckles in response.

"But then again, I can't blame you. We don't get that much from our job. I know it's a shame on me to let my wife do a part time job but...we need it, our children need it." Ichigo looks down a bit sad. Somehow he knows how the man feels.

The man reaches for the paper on the printer and continues. "Prices and everything keeps rising as time goes on..." He turns and hands the printed pay slip to him and Ichigo is a bit surprise to see the happy smile back on the man's face. "...but my height is the only thing that won't increase." He finishes then laughs loudly. Ichigo chuckles and shakes his head at the joke while folding the paper and clipping it inside his wallet.

"Che! Thanks for your help."

"That's my job," The man replies. "But seriously Kurosaki...you can't stay single for life okay…at least looked forward to having a family of your own in the future, no matter how broke you are. Trust me...being surrounded by a loving wife and cute little kids is priceless."

A genuine smile curves on Ichigo's lips. He nods and waves at the afro haired man. "Ja ne, Imoyama-san."

"Okay! If you need any help, I know some pretty hot girls I can recommend to you!" The man waves then goes back to his computer but after five seconds. "And hey it's not Imoyama-san! It's Korumadani! Ko-ru-ma-dani!"

**...v...**

Rukia and Momo just finished eating their lunches together. The two are now chatting and giggling on the corridor as Rukia tells her friend about what her husband did during the whole play. And of course, her friend is ecstatically happy about it.

"Rukia, Momo!" someone calls out and the two girls turn around.

"President Allie!" they both greet as their class president walks towards them, dragging her cousin with her.

"Oh it's Ashido-sempai," Momo says dreamily causing Rukia to roll her eyes.

"Rukia, someone wants to see you," Allie says, stopping in front of the two girls.

"Hello Ashido-sempai!" Momo greets.

"Hi Momo," The guy greets back before turning and smiling handsomely at the petite girl.

"Hi Rukia, how are you?"

Momo and Allie grin knowingly. Rukia ignores them and smiles casually at the guy. "I'm fine Ashido-sempai. Thank you."

"I came here to apologize for just leaving without a word right after the show. I just felt really tired that the next thing I knew I overslept inside our locker room. I'm such a..." he sighs. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's alright. You don't have to apologize," Rukia says, shaking her head and smiling sheepishly at him. She feels guilty for what her possessive husband did with the guy's memory but she wouldn't want it any other way.

"And," Ashido continues. "I also want to congratulate you. You are a very good actress...and beautiful too." The guy extends a hand at her. Thinking that he just wants a congratulatory handshake, Rukia accepts it. But Ashido surprises her by lifting her hand and placing a soft kiss on top of it...like a prince would to a princess.

"Kya! It's the royal couple!" one girl squeals catching the attention of the other students on the corridor. Some girls send Rukia a glare but more girls especially on their class quickly accepts and supports the pairing.

"Ashido-sempai and Rukia-chan are so kawaii!"

"Yeah, I'm now an AshiRuki fan!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!" The girls keep cheering them. Ashido chuckles while scratching the back of his neck shyly, Momo is stifling her laughter while Rukia sweat drops at the comments. She sighs and shrugs because somehow it's a good thing that the whole school think that she's an ordinary single girl. It'll keep her marital status intact.

"I'm sorry about that, Ashido-sempai. Don't mind them," Rukia says.

"It's alright. Actually it sounds good to me."

"Huh?" Rukia blinks at the guy while their supporters including Allie and Momo Oh-ed and snicker closer to them to hear more of their conversation; their ears growing big and twitching animatedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I... I think we should hang out some time, eat lunch or something. You know, I can introduce you to the drama club too and maybe go out once during the golden week? What do you say?"

The eavesdropping girls gasp and hold their breath as they wait for the petite girl's answer.

"Eto..." Rukia creases her brows thoughtfully before looking back at the guy. "I think it's a good idea."

The girls gasp and squeal silently except...Momo.

Ashido's face brightens and the sigh of relief doesn't go unnoticed by Rukia. "Alright, I guess I'll just call you."

"Hm!"

"Thanks Rukia. I'll see you around." The guy waves at her before walking away. Rukia turns around and a bunch of happy squealing girls jump in front of her.

"Congratulations, Rukia-chan!" they say in unison.

"Huh?"

"Oh it's really official! The AshiRuki fan club is born. C'mon, our first AshiRuki fan club meeting is on, anyone who wants to sign in as a fan come follow meeee~!"

The girls dash away excitedly, leaving dust of smoke behind them.

Sweat drops.

"What did just happen?" Rukia mumbles then jump a bit as a hand lands on her shoulder. She looks behind and finds her best friend staring at her with a sad and worried face. "What's the matter, Momo?"

"Why did you say yes?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you agree to go out with him? Do you know how serious that is?"

"What are talking about? It's not that serious."

"Yes, Rukia it is. You just agreed to go out on a date with him."

"Date?"

"Yeah, date as in a good quality time for a couple to go out and be romantic in a public place, holding hands, hugging, kissing and everything as in...date!"

"You're exaggerating Momo."

"No, Rukia it's the exact meaning of it. Don't talk like you don't know what a date is."

"I don't," Rukia snaps seriously. "How would I know... I haven't got the chance to go out on a date before," she adds lowly, tilting her head down to hide her face in the shadows of her hair before walking past her friend.

Speechless, Momo stares at her friend's retreating form. A sad look crosses her face as she finally understands what her friend means. "Rukia..." she mutters sadly, not noticing the orange haired teacher leaning against the wall behind her.

**...v...**

Sitting on his computer chair, Ichigo stares thoughtfully at his pay slips and paper bills sprawled on top of his study table. He sighs, scratching the back of his neck before setting the papers aside and starts working on his school work. Then Rukia steps in his room.

"Ichigo, time for bed!" she says, placing an arm over his shoulder and leaning on him.

Ichigo sighs tiredly. "You go ahead; I still have to finish this."

Rukia turns at his desk and finds a handful of test papers, books and some other paper works that her husband needs to finish. She pouts sympathetically then her brows crease. She picks up a certain stack of paper and tries to read it. "Ichigo, what are these?" she asks but Ichigo suddenly snatches the papers from her.

"Nothing. It's just a solution draft for a math problem that I want to discuss in class," he answers, crumbling the paper before tossing it to his trash bin.

"Really? Then why is our electric bill still in here? Did you forget to pay for it today?"

"No, you miscalculated. It's due until next week."

"But it's better if you pay ahead of time," she says. Ichigo frowns and returns to his work but Rukia places a hand on top of his notes. "You also didn't buy some of the grocery items I listed. Why? Are you cost cutting or something?" It's just an out of the blue question but Rukia doesn't have any idea that she just hit the sore spot.

"I'm not!" he spats rather harshly, surprising his young wife. Noticing his rudeness, Ichigo tries to calm himself down as he turns to look back at his work and waves her away, telling her to go to bed and that he'll follow shortly. Tiredness and a little headache are getting on his nerve. But Rukia doesn't move from her spot.

"Ichigo...is there a problem?"

"Everything's fine."

"You know if we're running out of money then I can ask my Dad to-"

"NO!" he slams his hand on the table. "I said everything's fine, okay? Everything is fine!"

Rukia frowns and pushes herself away from him. "Okay! I get it, you don't have to raise your voice on me!"

"That's because you're so-hey! Rukia! I'm still talking to you!" He gets up from his seat and follows his wife who storms out of his room and goes straight to hers. "Hey you can't-"

Slam!

Ichigo steps back as her door slams close in front of his face, almost hitting him. That fuels his anger. He barges inside her room and finds his wife sitting on her bed, scowling angrily, arms crossed and looking at the window.

"What's the matter with you? You can't just turn your back on me while I'm still talking-"

"Get out of my room!"

"Shut up! You know I won't tolerate that bratty attitude of yours!"

Rukia stands on her bed so that she's level with his eyes and gives him an equally angry glare. "Why am I always at fault here?"

"Because you really are!"

"And you're fucking not?"

"Watch your tongue, young woman," he says threateningly.

"There! You always do that! You always find wrong in everything I say. You keep shutting me out, everything's on your term as always!"

"You know that's not true!"

"Yes it is!" She lets out a sharp breath. "I'm just trying to help you, Ichigo. I just give you an option earlier but what? You always pushed my thoughts away and yelled at me as if my ideas are plain stupid!"

"I'm tired okay? And I just did that because you're so stubborn..." Rukia rolls her eyes and huffs in disbelief. "When I say everything's fine it means I can handle it and help from anyone is not an option! You got that?"

Silence follows as the couple stops shouting and glares at each other. The tension still lingers in the air until one of them sighs in resignation.

"You're so selfish," Rukia says. She tilts her head down while Ichigo turns on the side. Both are hiding the angry and hurtful looks on their faces. And without a word, the couple moves away from each other... Ichigo marches out of her room while Rukia plops down on her bed.

It's gonna be a long night for the Kurosakis.

**...v...**

Soft purple orbs slowly comes into view as the raven haired girl stirs from her sleep and cracks her tired puffy eyelids.

.

Everything's so blurry.

.

She closes her eyes again to rid the blurriness but there is a sharp painful twitch on her neck and shoulder making her flinch. It feels like something snaps or cracks inside her. But as soon as she touches the said spot, the pain quickly disappears. She groans and slowly sits up, rubbing her neck and rolling her shoulder. She must have slept on her side for so long that's why her muscles ache.

Getting up from her bed, she walks sleepily towards the full length mirror and stares at her image. Her eyes are still a bit red and puffy from crying overnight. She sighs and stares at the mirror for a little longer as her mind recalls the events of the previous night. She is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice the reddening dot wounds on her neck and shoulder.

…**v...**

The school bell rings and students are never been this happy as the last school day before Golden week finally ends. Everyone is excited, happy and relieve to have a weeklong break from school and homework. But as everyone celebrates and talks about how they'll spend the holidays, Rukia lazily gathers her stuff and put it in her bag. She sighs then flinches as she feels another shock of pain on her neck.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Momo asks.

Rubbing her neck absently, Rukia picks up her bag and turns at her friend. "I'm fine, Momo."

Momo smiles weakly and places her bag down, surprising her friend by pulling her into a hug. "Rukia, I know you're not. C'mon let's talk about it."

Sighing against her friend's shoulder, the petite girl pulls away and nods at her friend.

**...v...**

Ichigo frowns deeply knowing full well that he really looks and feels awful the whole day. He hasn't slept last night at all because of, well because of 'their fight'. He sighs sadly, realizing that whatever happened last night is his entire fault. He shouldn't have yelled at her and worse picked up a fight because he knows that Rukia will feel awful too. Oh his dear wife...he can't forgive himself after realizing everything he said to her. She must be very very upset, the fact that she left very early this morning without a word...no sweet wake up call, no morning banter, no breakfast and no see-you-later kiss.

She hasn't look at him in class the whole day too. He texted her during lunch break but she didn't reply to him.

Ichigo gathers his stuff and waves lazily at the other faculty members. He heads for the door and meets Uryuu and Inoue.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun! Aren't you coming with us in Ishida-kun's house? We're having a small tea party with all the teachers and faculty members in high school division. You know like a small get together before the holidays and-"

"I'm sorry," Ichigo cuts the bubbly teacher off. "I'll pass." he adds, waving lazily before walking off.

"Muo..." Inoue pouts sadly. Uryuu just shrugs, adjusting his glasses and crossing his arms.

**...v...**

As Ichigo descends the stairs and makes a turn on the corner, he bumps into someone. The person stumbles down on his butt and some papers fly out of his open bag. Ichigo picks up the pieces of small papers on the floor. "Oh I'm sorry, Imoyama-san."

"Who are you calling Imoyama-san? It's- Oh hey Kurosaki!" The man quickly stands and dusts himself, grinning widely at him. "I'm fine. No harm done. But dude, you sure have some muscles right here to make me fall like that. Only a few men could to that to me!" The man says, patting Ichigo's chest and biceps before pausing and staring at him skeptically. "Wait, what's with the long grumpy face? You know dude, that's exactly how I look like whenever I had a fight with my wife." Ichigo blinks at the man. "But I'm telling you now, as a piece of advice... When you already had a wife, you should remember this..." The afro man places an arm over his shoulder like an old pal before he continues. "Don't fight and go to bed. It should be go to bed...then fight. Hahaha..!"

"Huh?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

"Hahaha! Bed then fight, you got what I'm saying? Hm? Hm?" Ichigo sweat drops as he realizes what the man means. It means go to bed then fight...fight as in have sex.

Yeah right!

"Anyway, I have to go now." The man says.

"Wait...here, you drop this." Ichigo hands the papers back to the afro man.

"Oh Jesus! Thanks man...my kids are waiting for this since last week. It's tickets for the newly open theme park in Beika! I promised my kids that I'll take them there during the Golden week." The man slips the papers back in his wallet before turning back at him. "You should check it out too; it's a little far from here but it's a pretty nice dating spot." The man smiles encouragingly, patting him on the shoulder before waving and dashing off.

Ichigo watches until the afro man disappears from his sight. By the way he speaks, Ichigo can tell that the man is happy and contented with his life as a person, as a husband and as a father.

"_Trust__ me...being __surrounded__ by __a __loving __wife __and __cute __little __kids __is __priceless."_

.

.

Ichigo's face brightens as realization sinks into his stubborn mind courtesy of Imoyama-san er Kuromadani.

He grabs his phone and quickly typed in a simple message for his wife.

…**v…**

In the rooftop...

Rukia hugs her knees to her chest while Momo has her arm on her friend's shoulder. "We had so many fights before, you know it Momo. But I don't know why last night seems to be the worst."

"No Rukia, it's not the worst fight you had."

"It is Momo. I was so hurt I cried the whole night!"

Momo pats her shoulder lightly. "No my dear friend, I've seen your fights before and I'm telling you, last night isn't the worst." Rukia is about to protest but Momo beats her into it. "Remember the one fight you had the first time you stole and used his MasterCard? You were kicking him and he was smacking you on the head. I think that's one of the worst you had because you were abusing each other physically." She chuckles. "But you know why last night's fight hurt the most?"

"Why?"

"That's because you truly care for him now unlike before."

"..."

"Before, it's alright for you if Sensei's mad at you because you don't care about his feelings. But now...you realized that you love him and that you don't want to hurt him."

"You think so?"

"No I don't think so. I see and feel so."

.

.

Rukia's face brightens as realization sinks into her stubborn mind courtesy of her love-genius friend, Momo. She hugs her friend tightly then hears her phone ringing. She opens it and reads the message.

**From****Sensei:**

**"I'll ****wait ****for**** you ****at ****Beika ****station. ****Be**** safe ****on ****your ****way ****there, ****okay?"**

Confused, Rukia turns at her friend. Momo just smiles and nods at her. "Goodluck."

**...v...**

At Beika Station...

Ichigo turns at the entrance and finds his wife standing there. She's flushed and panting as if she just runs a marathon. And when her eyes finally find his, he feels something awkward yet exciting inside him. He feels his face heats up and he hates it. He's an adult now for God sake, that's why he hates feeling like a teenage boy having a crush or something. The thought of blushing creeps the hell out of him.

He scowls and turns away to hide his embarrassing flushed face.

**.v.**

Panting, Rukia reaches the entrance and quickly searches the crowd for her orange hair husband. And when she finds him and their eyes meet, her heart seems to jump for some unknown reasons. He's standing there, hands in his pockets, dress shirt tucks out, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and his tie is probably kept in his bag. Aside from the fact that he now looks like a student and not a high school teacher, there's something in the way he looks that reminds her of the first time she falls in love with him. Rukia feels a shiver running down her body as she sees him blush. But he suddenly scowls and turns away from her.

That...ruins the moment.

**.v. **

_'What is wrong with him?'_

Frowning, Rukia marches towards him. "Ahem!" she starts and Ichigo turns sideways at her. "Why did you make me go here, Mr. Kurosaki?" she asks in a demanding tone. A train stops and its door opens in front of them.

Instead of answering her question, Ichigo grabs her hand and drags her gently inside the train. "Wa-Wait! Ichigo, where are we-..." Rukia lets out but her voice is silenced as the train door slides closed.

**...v...**

Inside the train, the couple sits quietly next to each other...but with Rukia's book bag sitting between them. She is looking at the window, still frowning after Ichigo remains quiet on his seat. They haven't talk to each other yet.

Rukia sighs and turns to look at the other passengers. She finds 3 high school boys grinning and looking suggestively at her. She stiffens as one of them winks and looks down at her exposed legs while the other two chuckles perversely. Rukia scowls and pulls her skirt to hide more of her legs. But then the three suddenly stop laughing and their faces turn horrified. The train stops as it reaches the next station and to Rukia's confusion, the three boys stand up and leave the train hurriedly.

_'What's __up __with __those __boys?'_ she thought then feels an arm over her shoulder. She turns to her side and finds her husband scowling very very deeply. Blinking, Rukia turns at where the three boys exited then back to Ichigo's scowling face.

And now she understands.

She bites her lips and turns down onto her lap to hide her smile while Ichigo draws her closer to him absently.

**...v...**

**'Pony Pony Land'**

Rukia blinks confusedly at the main entrance gate of what she finds to be a theme park while Ichigo groans and curses mentally beside her. This is not what he had in mind when Imoyama-san told him about these newly opened 'nice dating spot'. But then again the man said that it's a theme park so he should have known by that.

Sighing heavily, Ichigo drags his feet towards a booth to buy their tickets. Rukia watches him. He slips out some amount of money from his wallet and pays for two pieces of tickets. She frowns as he walks back to her.

"Ichigo, what exactly are we doing here? Don't tell me you actually bought that tickets to get in there."

Letting out a controlled sigh, Ichigo grabs her hand again and drags her towards the entrance lane.

"You may come in now. Next!" says the gate man collecting the tickets from the costumers-tearing it in two before disposing it into a huge box.

Ichigo falls in line with the other customers but Rukia refuses to stand in line with him. "Rukia, come here."

"No!" she barks causing the gate man and everyone in line to look at her. Their curious gazes shift between the petite girl and her orange haired partner but then they go back in minding their own business.

"You may come in now. Next!"

Ichigo breathes out to calm himself while Rukia comes up to him. "Hey, are you crazy? You just spend a hard earned money to buy this expensive tickets for a childish theme park and here I thought we were actually broke." she huffs. "Give me those tickets! I'm returning it so we can get our money back."

"What? No way!" Ichigo finally decides to retort back at his nagging wife. "I bought this tickets with my own money so I decide how, when and where to use it. And I'd say we're using it now to get in that stupid theme park!"

Damn, it sounds like he's the one who's dying to go in there. Tsh! Stupid Pony Pony Land.

"Ichigo, just hand me those tickets and let's go home now!" Rukia reaches for the tickets. Ichigo lifts it out of her grasp but Rukia is so persistent.

"Rukia, stop it!"

"No! I won't let our money go to waste!" She manages to snatch the tickets from him. But Ichigo snatches it back.

"Who says it's our money? Correction, it's just MY money!"

"I am your wife so whatever is yours, it's mine too!"

Snatch!

"Who told you?"

Snatch back!

"Argh! Give it back, you moron!"

Some park goers' watch as the couple wrestle for the innocent ticket- they find it quite an amusing show.

"...come inside. Next!"

"I won't hand it over to you so stop-Ow!" Ichigo yelps as a strong mini foot connects with his shin.

"... Next!"

Rukia slips the tickets from his hand as he tends to his bruised leg. "Hmp! You should've learn your lesson, stupid straw-" Rukia gasps as the tickets are snatch from her once again. She groans and turns sharply at her husband with a deadliest glare she could ever master. "Give. it. back. to me!" She lunges at it again but Ichigo grabs her wrist and holds her firmly.

"That's enough, Rukia! You're the one who badly wants to go out on a date, remember?"

"And you're the one who don't want to spend money for stupid things, remember?"

The two growls lowly, looking directly at one another with equally firm glare. Feeling the tension rising, spectators look away and decide to stay away with the bickering couple.

"A-Ah...next one please."

Rukia groans mentally and refuses to surrender to him. She narrows her eyes and pulls the tickets from him again but Ichigo holds it tightly and makes his own pull until...

RRRIIIPP!

The gate man blinks then glances between the couple before smiling nervously and says, "You may now come in..?"

Staring in shock at the ripped tickets, Rukia suddenly feels like crying. And for some unknown heavy feelings stirring inside her, she steps back and starts running away.

"H-Hey! Rukia?" Ichigo calls out and chases after her, leaving murmurs and whispers behind him.

.v.

Stopping on a corner, Ichigo finds his wife sitting on a bench across the street...head tilted down and hands fisted on her lap. He runs his hand on his hair before walking towards her.

He sits down on the other end of the bench and places his hands on his knees. "Fine," he says with his normal tone. "If you really don't want to go in there then let's just go home."

Rukia shakes her head, still staring down. "Our tickets are already torn; we can't get our money back now. We have to go in there so it won't go to waste," she says softly.

Then silence falls between them.

A gentle late afternoon breeze blows around, rustling and blowing off leaves and grasses. And when the whistling breeze stops...

.

.

"I'm sorry."

The couple says in unison, looking at each other with equally affectionate gazes.

Ichigo smiles weakly, placing his right hand on top of her left hand. "No, I'm really sorry for yelling at you last night. I was being rude to you and all." he sighs. "It's true that I was having some problems with my earnings right now but I'm so selfish for not telling you about it." Rukia looks at him sympathetically. "When my family died, I had to live on my own so I grew up taking care of everything without a help from anyone...especially from your father. It's a men's pride thing or something. And when I married you, I thought of nothing else except our future so I always worked hard. But I didn't realize that I couldn't make you happy after all."

"That's not true-"

"I'm not as perfect as everyone in school think I am. I'm possessive, even obsessive when it comes to you. I'm hot headed and I'm a selfish bastard for taking your youth away and shutting you out from everyone else... I'm sorry."

Rukia stares sympathetically at him. Everything he says is true but...

"I'm not perfect either," Rukia says. "I grew up having to live like a princess where everything is served in a silver platter. I'm bratty, annoyingly childish, I'm a nagger and I'm a jealous type too." She chuckled weakly at his surprised expression. "Yeah, I'm always jealous whenever Inoue-sensei and other pretty girls talk to you. You just can't see it because I'm pretty good in acting, remember?" She heaves in a short breath and looks ahead. "But that's what makes me stubborn. I don't want to admit to myself that I love you…that's why I always hurt your feelings. I always ask you to buy me these and those without even thinking how much it'll cost you. You were always so patient and caring of me but I ignored everything you've done. I always gave you trouble and headache and I never appreciated the things you gave me... I'm sorry."

Another moment of silence surrounds them as the cold breeze brushes their skin, blowing their hair gently. Both of them are looking ahead, watching the happy people, families, couples having fun inside the theme park.

Then there is a man holding up his small son over his shoulder while holding his wife's hand on his side. The little boy is bouncing happily on his father's shoulder while his parents laugh with him. Joy and contentment can be seen in their faces and that's when they realize it.

Now it's clear to them. Fights, misunderstandings and other obstacles are inevitable...it will happen once in a while between them. They are neither a perfect couple, nor a perfect wife and husband...but they won't let that inevitable things and personal flaws to ruin their marriage. They love each other and that's what matters. They may fight and got tired sometimes but they will surely reconcile later. After all...

They truly care for each other so their mistakes and flaws won't change their feelings towards one another.

Rukia smiles as she feels him squeezing her hand gently. She looks at him and he is already smiling back at her. And without a word, they know that both of them have come up with the same realization.

Lacing his fingers with her, Ichigo cups the back of her neck with his free hand and pulls her in and kiss her on the forehead. Rukia closes her eyes and savors the moment. When they pull apart, Ichigo has a soft smile on his face while Rukia...

Uh-oh!

His smile falters as he finds the beaming wide goofy grin on his wife's face. "C'mon Ichigo! I saw a bunny bump car inside and we are soooo riding that one!" Rukia squeals happily, pulling him up on his feet. "And they're selling cotton candies too! And oh my God! I saw s  
>omeone wearing a Chappy couple's shirt!"<p>

Fuck you, Pony Pony Land!

"C'mon Ichigo! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Ah Rukia, I think it's getting late now so we should-"

"No way! The park gets more beautiful and exciting by the evening because there will be fireworks soon!"

Ichigo stares at his wife for a moment. And of course the cuteness and excitement of her puffy dog eyes never fails to melt his heart.

He sighs and grumpily stands on his feet. "Alright."

"Yay!" Rukia squeals, running merrily towards the entrance gate while dragging her grumpy and scowling orange haired husband with her.

**.v.**

"Is that him?" a tall ragged looking guy asks. His messy light blue hair sways gently against the wind. He's standing on top of a hill not far away from the park. He puffs his gum out then chews it again with his boyish arrogant smirk. Standing beside him, his raven haired and pale skinned comrade huffs and turns around.

"Yes, that's him."

"Then why don't we get him now? He's too occupied with his pretty little mate; he doesn't even notice our presence."

"Calm down Grimmjow, there's no need to rush. Aizen has his plans set; we just need to wait for his signal."

"Fuck! I can't wait to eat a vampire flesh and tear it to pieces. But I think the little girl's flesh is nice too." The guy licks his lips maniacally.

"Stay away from them, Grimmjow." Another voice says making the two guys to turn over their shoulders. "I already made a deal with Aizen. You can have the rest of the vampires but Ichigo and his wife are mine so don't you dare touch them."

"Heh! Who says I'll follow orders from a traitor like you."

"Well then I think we should settle it now."

"That's fucking fine with me. C'mon!"

"Stop it, both of you." the pale skinned guy says calmly. "Grimmjow, we made a deal with this man so he is part of our clan now. And you," he turns at the raven haired man. "You better not betray us like you did to your own clan because I'll make sure to make your immortal life a living hell."

"Same to you," the man replies.

The pale skinned guy narrows his eyes then glances at his comrade before he starts walking down the hill. The blue haired guy follows him but not before spitting his gum on the ground and glaring at the raven haired man as he says, "After I kill Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm coming to kill you next...Shiba Kaien."

Kaien snores, unaffected by what the guy says. He raises his head proudly as Grimmjow waves and lifts a middle finger at him.

"Hmp! Feisty wolves."

.

.

**...v...**

10:30 pm

An exhausted Ichigo steps inside the house with his delighted and still enthusiastic wife trailing behind him. He drags himself towards the living room ands plops down on the couch with a tired sigh. He closes his eyes and leans his back on the cushion. Then he feels his wife sitting next to him.

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

With his eyes still closed, Ichigo smiles and lifts his arm over her shoulder to pull her in his chest. Rukia smiles too and rests her head against his chest. The beating of his heart starts to lull her to sleep. But before she closes her eyes she notices a voicemail blinking on their desk phone so she reaches for it and press the start button.

Beeeep!

"Rukia, my dear."

_'Oh__ it's__ Mom.'_ Rukia thought.

"How are you sweetheart? You haven't called in a week now. Anyway, I called to tell you that we can't go there next week for your birthday..."

Ichigo opens an eye and raises a brow, curious and a little happy about the news.

"...The doctor forbids your father to travel because of his aching back. Don't worry, he's fine, it's just a precaution. Now, since we can't come over there..."

"...your father told me..."

"...to tell you..."

"...to come and celebrate your birthday HERE!"

Rukia almost fall off the couch when Ichigo suddenly sits upright and yelps...

.

.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Oh yeah! Hahaha! The Kurosakis are visiting Sereitei and Ichigo is facing his mortal-er-immortal (whatever) enemy... Byakuya Kuchiki.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers for next chap!<strong>

"Why are you so mad? It's not like I'm raping my own wife."

"What did you say?" Byakuya is shaking in anger.

"And oh did I mention that we always took a shower together?"

Rukia's eyes widen, Hisana drops her fork, while Byakuya...

"Uuurrrrrgggh..." Dark angry aura swirls around the Kuchiki head as he stands up from his seat and glares at his orange haired son-in-law. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh! Use this," Ichigo smirks, offering a table knife to his angry father-in-law.

* * *

><p>HAHAHA!<p>

Okay guys…till next chap!

**I NEED YOUR REVIEWS! ^^**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  
><strong>

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**


	14. Chapter 14 Birthdays

Major OOCness!

* * *

><p>It is a long ascend of an old and beautiful stairway. Tall cherry blossom trees lined up on both sides, shedding the walkway with its pink floral shades adding up to its beauty. Dandelions and small grasses pokes out from some cracks but it never lessen the gracefulness of the said steps. It really is a figure of a grand royal stairway as it's never ending steps reaches far up leading to that wondrous gate to heaven.<p>

But its beauty is just a facade because when you reaches the top, it is not God who will meet you there...but a tall frightening stoic demon with a sword and clips on his long raven hair.

* * *

><p><strong>+v+<strong>

**Homework  
><strong>

**Chapter****14 Of ****Birthday**** Gifts ****and ****Birthday**** Fights**

**I don't own Bleach**

**+v+**

* * *

><p>"Huwaaaah! I'm going to miss your birthday party this year! And it's so...so...waaaah!"<p>

Rukia cringes as Momo hugs her and cries out on her shoulder. They are on the station, waiting for the train to Sereitei. Momo insists to come with them to the station, dragging Toshiro with her as a companion, since she doesn't know how to go back to the town alone. Rukia sees that her husband is already buying their tickets so she pats her friend and pries her away gently. "I'm sorry; Momo but my Dad can't make it here. Don't worry we can have another party when we got back."

"Really?" Momo sniffs and Rukia nods. "But what about your honeymoon? How will you do 'it'?"

Rukia shrugs. "I don't know, Momo. Maybe it's really not a perfect time for it. Let's just try to find another date."

The two stares at each other and then...

.

"Uwaaaah..!"

Some of the waiting passengers turn as the two suddenly wails dramatically, hugging each other as if they never going to see each other again. Ichigo and Toshiro sigh and shake their head in unison.

_Tsh! __Girls..._

**...v...**

Reaching the last step of the long staircase, Rukia tilts her hat up and smiles at the familiar wooden gate. She skips closer to it and smiles wider as she reads the majestic engraftments on it.

_Kuchiki__ Mansion_

She jumps around and flashes her most enthusiastic smile. "Ichigo, we're here!"

"Really? Geez, I can't wait to see your father!". He drops their loads and bags on the ground and scowls.

Rukia rolls her eyes at the sarcasm in his tone. She pulls on the bell before giving him a soft glare. "Ichigo, remember what we talked about. No fighting with Dad, okay? You promised." He tries to protest but the opening of the wooden gate interrupts him. And when he sees the person behind it, his scowl quickly sets in its righteous place.

"Rukia, sweetheart."

"Mom! Dad!" The petite girl hugs her Mom first before quickly jumping onto her father. "Dad!"

"Rukia." Kuchiki Byakuya smiles, holding his daughter in a warm hug.

"Dad, I miss you. I miss you so much." Rukia pulls away from her father and smiles brightly.

"Oh Ichigo-kun!" Rukia's mother, Hisana greets him with a warm welcoming smile.

"It's good to see you again. How have you been? Is my daughter behaving well?"

Ichigo lets his scowl slip for awhile as he bows and returns the warm gesture of his mother-in-law. "I've been great, Hisana-san. Thank you. And Rukia..." he glances at his wife. "…is behaving a lot better now but she still gives me a little bit of a headache." Ichigo jokes, Hisana chuckles and Rukia glares at him.

"Ahem!" The light moment is cut short by a loud clearing of throat coming from no other than... Byakuya Kuchiki. "Come Rukia. Let's go inside, your grandfather is waiting for you." Rukia smiles and nods excitedly. Byakuya then turns at his men. "Chad, you may close the gate now, make sure no 'wild animal' comes in. Is that clear?" The man says, ushering his daughter towards the mansion. He leaves without even acknowledging his orange haired son-in-law. But Ichigo could care less about him.

"C'mon, Ichigo-kun. Let's go. Chad will take care of your things." The woman smiles up at him and Ichigo can't help but smile back. Somehow, the woman has the same motherly smile as his Mom has.

****...v...****

Inside the Kuchiki Mansion...

They are sitting on a long grand dining table. Different varieties of food and special and expensive drinks fit for a royal diner are served on the table. Byakuya sits beside his wife. Across him on the table sits his daughter and her..., his...ahm...well, the boy named Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo remains sitting quietly on his seat. A proud scowl plasters on his face as he feels the raven haired man shooting him a glare once every 15 seconds.

Yeah, he takes note of the time.

With a snob look on his face, Byakuya turns at the door as a servant enters the scene. "Excuse me, Byakuya-sama. Kuchiki-dono will be late for some more minutes. He wants you to start the lunch without him and that he'll follow later."

"I see," replies the stoic man.

"So, let's eat!" Hisana clasps her hands excitedly, smiling at her children. "C'mon Rukia, try this. I made it myself. Oh here, Ichigo-kun. I'm sure you'll like this one too."

Ichigo accepts the food and serves some on his plate before offering the food to his wife but... Byakuya beats him into it. "Rukia, try this one. It's better."

Rukia turns as her father scoops some chicken pasta to her plate. She smiles widely and takes a sample. "Wow! Dad, it's tastes so good," she cheers.

"Hmp." Byakuya huffs smugly. Ichigo grimaces a little then places the platter down on the table.

"So how is Rukia doing in school?" Hisana asks, starting a light conversation as they eat.

"She's fine," Ichigo answers and his wife smiles proudly. "But it's still thanks to me, she's surviving Math," he adds, and Rukia's smile turns to a pout.

Hisana chuckles and glances at her daughter. "Well, you heard what your teacher said. You should work a little bit harder, sweetheart."

"I'm trying my best, Mom. And besides, I'm now good in housekeeping and doing house chores all by myself. It's a plus for me, ne Ichigo?" Ichigo turns and smiles at her. Hisana watches them with a gentle smile. She can see that the young couple has finally come to terms and she's happy about it...but the man sitting beside her is another story.

"I see..." Byakuya mumbles and the three turns to him. "So the boy still doesn't have appropriate earnings to hire a maid and just let my daughter do the loads of house work."

Hisana shoots her husband a glare but the man just resumes eating his food casually. Rukia glances at Ichigo and somehow the word 'boy' doesn't fit his already handsome manly features.

But Rukia, that's not the case here!

Smiling at her father, Rukia tries to defend her husband. "But don't you think it's weird if we will hire a maid? I mean, there's just the two of us in the house, we can handle our own chores by ourselves." She holds Ichigo's hand and squeezes it gently, noticing the changes in his mood.

"But that's not enough," Byakuya says, his gaze not leaving his food as he starts his casual rant. "A man should provide for his family. He should take care of their needs and wants. If he can't give you a convenient life now, what else can he give if you have a child?"

"But-"

"Rukia, are you still walking your way to school?"

"Ahm...yes-"

"See? The boy can't even buy his own car."

.

Silence.

.

Feeling the tension rising, Rukia looks at her mother and mentally asks for her help. But it is too late because the fire in both men's eyes start to ignite.

**Round****1**

"Oh my bad," Ichigo starts. "I'm not exceedingly rich and lacking financially support for Rukia but I make sure to satisfy her other 'needs'."

"Heh! I'm sure that's not an important necessity at all." Byakuya retorts smugly.

"I don't think so. Rukia has been craving for it more often, right, honey?" Ichigo leans at his wife with a smirk. Rukia just stares at him in confusion. So to point out what he's trying to say, Ichigo puts on a little show that'll surely pissed the raven haired man. "Oh you have something on your mouth," he says. And before Rukia could wipe it with her hanky, Ichigo pulls her in and kisses her on the lips. Rukia's eyes widen...to think that her parents are watching them. "There!" Ichigo pulls away and smiles casually at her.

Rukia blushes furiously, Hisana is a little stunned but a grin slowly curves on her lips while Byakuya...

His hands tighten around his fork and knife and one can tell that he's trying his best to control his temper. "I see that even a teacher like you still lack in good manners, kozo."

"And so are a noble man like you," Ichigo retorts.

A deadly silence fills the room again as the two men glares electric bolts at one another. Hisana and Rukia groans in their seat. And as if having the same state of mind, the two women place a hand of their respective husband's lap and without a warning...

_'Aw!'_

Byakuya and Ichigo jerk on their seats as their wives pinch them simultaneously. Ichigo scowls and turns away with a 'Hmp!' while Byakuya remains in his stiff posture, groaning in himself.

Yeah, if there's someone who can make the two men cower in their seat then that would be their little yet deadly wife.

"Ow-kay! I think we should have the deserts now, yes?"

"Yes, that would be great Mom!"

The two women smiles enthusiastically as the servants clear their table and serve another set of food as their deserts. Rukia glances around the table and finds that Ichigo and her father finally calm down. The two men though both are still scowling are now focusing with their foods 'quietly'. She sighs in relief not knowing that men looks opposite of what they're thinking.

"So, you two are getting along now. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Mom." Rukia smiles, blushing lightly.

"So when did you two start kissing?"

"Mom?" Rukia whines, finding it very embarrassing to discuss with her own parents.

"What? I'm just curious, sweetheart." Hisana giggles as Rukia sinks lower in her seat, blushing madly.

"Don't make fun of it, Hisana." Byakuya speaks again, catching everyone's attention. "I'm sure our daughter was coerced or worse bound by an 'inhumane' power courtesy of the monster."

Ichigo snaps. "Are you referring me as the monster?"

"I didn't mention a name, did I?" Byakuya retorts sarcastically.

Ichigo smirks. "Well, for your information. I don't remember using any special techniques to make my wife fall in love with me. Perhaps, my talent does."

"Talent huh?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much a hustler when it comes to kissing."

Rukia chokes on her food, Hisana blinks, pausing halfway with her food while Byakuya scowls dangerously causing the servants around them to gulp.

**Round****2**

Ichigo puts on his arrogant smirk as another bout begins. "I'm teaching your daughter how to kiss properly because she's practically throwing her tongue around my mouth whenever we're-"

Thud!

Byakuya slams his hand on the table causing everyone and everything on the table to jump and shake on their spot. "Who gives you the permission to touch my daughter, you insolent boy?"

"Why are you so mad? It's not like I'm raping my own wife."

"You..!" Byakuya shakes in anger.

"And oh did I mention that we always took a shower together?"

Rukia feels like fainting, Hisana drops her fork as well as her jaw, while Byakuya...

Dark angry aura swirls around the Kuchiki head. He stands abruptly, knocking his chair behind as he glares at his orange haired son-in-law. "I'll kill you!"

Ichigo smirks, offering a table knife to his angry father-in-law as he says, "Oh use this!"

And in...

5

4

3

2

"RAAAAARRRGGHHH!"

Crashes, yelling, yelps, angry roars and flying of deadly objects and utensils follow as chaos from the clash of the two titans-er-angry men ensues.

.

.

****...v...****

30 minutes later...

Rukia sighs loudly as she and her Mom make their way through the hallway. "Mom, are you sure it's safe to leave Dad and Ichigo with Grandpa?"

"Don't worry. Grandpa can handle those two." Hisana giggles.

"What is it Mom?"

"Nothing, I'm just amused on how Ichigo-kun and your father are alike."

"What do you mean?"

"Rukia, your father has the same attitude as Ichigo-kun's. He's smart, hot headed and very protective."

"Really?" Rukia asks, amused at what she discovers about her father. They step into the garden and sit on a bench under a Sakura tree.

"Yes, Byakuya always acts stiff and meticulous in front of other people but deep inside, your father has the softest heart of all."

Soft wind blows around bringing in a peaceful warm glow around the place. "I'm very proud of him," Rukia says smiling as she looks at her mother.

Hisana pets her daughter's hair and gives her a motherly smile. But then her smile fades slowly as she asks, "So, how long have you been doing 'it'?"

"Be honest Rukia, did you and Ichigo already made love?"

"M-Mom?"

Hisana smiles again. "Don't worry sweetheart. I won't be mad at you, I just want to know."

Rukia swallows hard, turning down at her lap with her face blushing deeply. "I-it's not-we're just-I mean w-we haven't-" She heaves in a deep breath before looking at her mother. "We haven't done it yet, Mom. I swear. We're just...kissing that's all." Hisana blinks at her daughter's flushed face before laughing at her. "Muo..." Rukia pouts.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just... You're so cute I can't help it." After a moment, Hisana finally stops giggling and teasing her daughter. "Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"Whatever you do, always follow what your heart wants, okay? But be responsible enough with your actions. If you decided to finally be one with Ichigo-kun, then do it. You already have our blessing and permission since the day you got married." She places a hand on top of Rukia's hand and stares deep into her daughter's purple eyes. "It's not about the sex, Rukia. It's about the romance and the genuine love you feel for each other."

Rukia smiles widely. Her awkwardness with the topic vanishes as her mother tells her words of love and wisdom. She nods in understanding, scooting closer and resting her head on her Mom's shoulder. "I love you so much, Mom."

"I love you more, sweetheart."

**…****v****…**

Meanwhile...

Ichigo

Byakuya

and Ginrei Kuchiki.

Three men sit quietly on the floor inside one of the large rooms in the Kuchiki mansion. Byakuya sits in a formal Japanese posture unlike Ichigo who does an Indian sit while the oldest of the three, Ginrei Kuchiki, sits in between them. The three are facing the majestic Kuchiki garden. The old man used to live in his own mansion in the eastern part of Sereitei but his son, Byakuya, decided to bring him in his house to look after the aging man.

"Aaah..." The old man lets out a satisfied sigh after sipping his cup of tea. He puts it down and continues to gaze at the beautiful garden. "What a beautiful afternoon to spend some time with my two sons?" The man cackles softly before turning at the orange haired man on his right. "Ichigo..."

Ichigo's back stiffens immediately like a soldier being called by his superior's attention. He met the man at his wedding and he was the one who stopped the chaos between him and Byakuya. And Ichigo knew from there that Ginrei Kuchiki is a man you don't want to mess with. "Yes, Sir!"

"You haven't visited us for a while now eh?"

"I'm very sorry, Sir but school and work are keeping me very busy."

"There's no such thing as being too busy. If you want something, you'll find time for it." Ginrei says calmly, taking another sip of his tea. "And if you can't address me properly then you're free to leave this house."

"My bad, it won't happen again, Si- I mean ojiisan." Ichigo bows apologetically while Byakuya displays a serves-you-right smirk. But if he thinks that Ichigo is the only one that'll have his ass rubbed off by the old man, then he's so wrong because Ginrei has something to rant on him about too.

"Byakuya..."

"Yes, father?"

"Don't you have any news for me?"

"Aah..."

"Aren't you giving me a grandson yet?" Byakuya doesn't answer causing his father to sigh. "I've been asking for it a long time, son. But you've been a very stubborn incapable bastard."

Ichigo stifles his laughter at what the old man said. He always finds it amusing whenever Ginrei scolds Byakuya and calls him name. Noticing the snickering vampire, Byakuya shoots him a glare but Ichigo just stops himself from sticking out his tongue at him.

_'Stubborn __incapable__ bastard...hahaha!'_

"That goes for you too, Ichigo," Ginrei adds causing the orange haired man to returns to his posture. "Listen both of you; I'm not going to last long in this world."  
>Ichigo and Byakuya turn toward the man between them, their faces turning serious at what Ginrei says. "My time is fast approaching... I can feel it. So you two should be responsible enough to give me as many grandsons as you can. I want males in these family, inheritors that'll bring the clan's name. And I want to see them all...before I die."<p>

Silence follows. Ginrei resumes with his, watching as the wind blows the fallen leaves of the Sakura trees...a solemn yet warm look on his face. Byakuya and Ichigo do the same though there are a thoughtful looks on their faces. The silence goes on but it becomes more comfortable at time passes until...

"Byakuya... Ichigo…"

"Yes, father?"

"Yes, ojiisan?"

"Make sure you two can bring out a male into this clan because if you don't...I'll drag both of you with me when I die."

.

Gulp!

**…****v****…**

That night...

"Rukia?" The petite girl turns at her bedroom door and finds her mother standing there. "Why aren't you sleeping yet? You should rest now, sweetie. You have to prepare for your party tomorrow." Rukia smiles softly but her mother notices the longing look on her eyes. "What's wrong, Rukia? Do you want to sleep in Ichigo-kun's room? I can talk to your father and-"

"No Mom. It's...not that." Rukia blushes lightly. Though she really does want to sleep in her husband's arm but she chooses to go with her father's term...its 'peaceful' that way.

"Then why so gloomy, my dear?"

"I just remember Momo and my new friends. They want to celebrate my birthday too. You see, Ichigo has these friends who came from London to..."

_'Fight __evil __forces __who __try __to __kidnap __innocent __women, __like __her?__No,__ she __can't __tell __that __to __her __Mom. __She ll __be __worried.'_

"...to have a vacation in Karakura and visit Ichigo." Rukia continues, lying about the true reason behind the vampire's visit to the town. But it doesn't matter after all.

"Really? How nice of them." Hisana comments.

"Yes. And I like them all! They are so funny and nice."

"Are they vampires too?"

"Ah...yes but they are the good ones like Ichigo. And you know what, Mom? They are very strong and all of them are good looking. Yeah, in fact Momo has a huge crush on one of them..." Hisana smiles, brushing her daughter's hair absently while the young girl continues with her story. Then she hears Rukia sighing. "Too bad, they won't make it here. I just hope they're still in Karakura when I get back there. I'm planning to throw a simple birthday party with them."

Hisana smiles and is about to say something when a loud cry of a baby catches their attention. "Is that Sado-kun's baby?" Rukia asks, excitement in her tone and eyes.

"Yes, Sado-kun's wife gave birth last week. It's a healthy baby boy...you want to see them?" Hisana asks and Rukia nods excitedly in return.

**…****v****…**

Ichigo has been wandering around the many hallways and long winding corridors of the huge mansion for half an hour now. And after several dead ends, detours and annoyed groans, he finally locates where his wife is...using his ribbon thread technique which he should've used 30 minutes ago. Thanks to his tired and wife-deprive state. After the incident during lunch earlier, he never got the chance to be with Rukia at all because his evil father-in-law draws an invincible wall around her daughter to keep him at least 5 meters away from his wife.

_'Uugh...that __bastard.'_

Rounding a corner, Ichigo finally finds Rukia inside a small room. The fusuma door is slightly open so Ichigo decides to peer in first but what he is surprise and a bit taken aback at what he finds there.

**.v.**

"Oh he's so cute!" Rukia squeals softly so as not to startle the small bundle sleeping on her mother's arm.

"Do you want to hold him, Rukia-sama?" The mother of the child asks, raising the child towards the petite girl. Rukia is hesitating at first but a encouraging nudge from Hisana changes her thought. She nods and positions her arms nervously but through Hisana and Chad's wife's instructions, she is able to hold the baby without waking the little child.

A wide genuine smile crosses her lips. She is overwhelmed, happy, excited, nervous and everything else. "He's so beautiful," Rukia mutters absently, staring affectionately at the little child sleeping soundlessly in her arms.

**.**

Ichigo steps back, his head hangs low shadowing his face. He places his hands in his pocket before he decides to walk quietly away from the room; a small smile playing on his lips.

**.**

After awhile, Rukia and Hisana finally decide to go to their rooms. Hisana offers to walk her daughter to her room but Rukia declines, saying that she can manage. After waving and kissing her mother goodnight, Rukia makes her way up to her room. But as she tackles the dimly lit corridor, she sees a tall figure standing against her bedroom door. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo pushes himself off the wall and greets her with a soft smile. "Yo."

"What are you doing here?" she asks in a hushed voice, backing against the wall unconsciously as Ichigo steps closer. He places one hand against the wall beside her head while he keeps the other inside his pocket. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing, I just miss you," He shrugs. Rukia blushes but remains on her spot, closing her eyes slowly as Ichigo leans down to her face for a-

"Ahem!"

Rukia jumps in surprise and pushes her husband away; the orange haired man hits the opposite wall. "D-Dad! W-what's up?"

The noble man casts an icy glare at the vampire boy before turning at his daughter. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Rukia?"

"Ahm..."

"And so are you-akh!" Ichigo retorts but Rukia stomps on his foot hard to stop him from arguing with their father.

"Yes, Dad. I-I'll be on my room now. Ichigo got lost in finding his room so..."

"I'll take him there."

"Dad?"

"I said I'll take him there. You go to your room now...and make sure you lock your door AND your windows. Beasts and wild animals are looming around the corners."

Rukia smiles sheepishly, knowing full well what his father is pointing at. She nods and gives her father a goodnight kiss before turning towards her room. She pauses on her door and glances over her scowling and obviously annoyed husband. She wants to give him a kiss too but catching a glimpse of her father's stern gaze, Rukia thought otherwise.

Sigh.

As soon as Rukia's door shuts close, Byakuya turns sharply at the scowling boy before him and hmp-ed loudly. "Don't think that I'll let you get your way with my daughter that easily. Even if my father asks for it, as long as you're in my house...you are off limits with my daughter. Now...go down the first floor, west wing, eleventh door from the dining hall. That would be your room." Byakuya finishes and turns around in a swift and suave move before walking away with a noble arrogant air.

"Tsh! Piss off!" Ichigo grunts begrudgingly.

**…****v****…**

The night for Rukia's 16th birthday celebration has finally arrived. Everyone in the Kuchiki mansion is busy. A long buffet table sits outside the garden surrounded by few tables and chairs. Rukia prefers her party to be as simple and memorable so she wants to spend it with just her family and all the servants inside the mansion.

Ichigo plops down on one of the chair, adjusting the sleeves of his red dress shirt, folding it to his elbows. It's his wife's birthday but the orange haired vampire is groaning and sulking all day. Why? First of all, since they got in the mansion he hasn't got the chance to be alone with Rukia. Secondly, Byakuya is always pissing him off. And lastly, he doesn't want to wear red...because Byakuya is also wearing red and he doesn't like the idea!

Fufufu!

"Oh, you look so handsome Ichigo-kun!" Hisana chirps happily.

"Ah thanks, Hisana-san."

"I knew that red looks good on you. I just don't understand why Byakuya hates it. He used to wear red before; I wonder why the sudden change of heart?" Ichigo smiles sheepishly while his mother-in-law helps him with his sleeves.

"Rukia-sama is here!" A servant announces and everyone gathers, forming a pathway to welcome the Kuchiki princess. Hisana stands behind Ginrei, who's sitting on a wheelchair while Byakuya stands beside them. Accross him, Ichigo is staring at the door...combing his hair with his fingers before tucking his hands on his pocket. The boy glances at him...their gazes meet and when their eyes rolls down at their twin red dress shirts, they quickly turn away from each other with a loud 'Hmp!'

_Heh! __Men..._

.**v.**

Heaving in and slowly blowing out a deep breath, Rukia raises her head high as she steps out from the door and greets everyone with her beautiful smile.  
>And everything seems to play in slow motion...<p>

She steps out with her high red heels clicking softly against the floor, the skirt of her silky red cocktail dress flatters gently against the timid night breeze, a delicate hand is on her ear-tucking her hair as it flail elegantly against the wind, the soft skin of her bare shoulder shiver very lightly, her bangs clip up in a neat fashionable bun on top of her head revealing the most beautiful eyes ever and finally...

She smiles.

And Ichigo is breathless

**"HAPPY ****BIRTHDAY ****RUKIA!"**

Everyone cheers and claps, greeting her with their warmest smile. "Arigato gozaimasu!" the birthday girl exclaims, grinning prettily at them.

"Oh my daughter..." Tears of joy and pride start forming on Hisana's eyes as she looks at her only child. She's overwhelmed at how her precious little daughter grows and now becoming a lady. Looking at Rukia right now makes her happy, sad and everything else. "Waah! My little baby is now a lady." Hisana whimpers and hugs the closest thing to her- tightly.

"H-Hi-sana...yo-you're choking m-me!"

"Oh father! I'm so sorry!" Hisana exclaims and lets go of Ginrei's neck.

Rukia raises her hand and everyone stops clapping. "I would like to thank everyone for being here tonight...especially my Jiji, my mother, my father and my husband." Rukia smiles at Ichigo but the said man remains star struck. "I'm so happy that all of my loved ones are here with me in this special day of my life. I hope we can be together for many more years and live happilly with our friends and family. Thank you!" She takes a bow as everyone claps again. "So...let's eat!"

The crowd laughs as the birthday girl squeals childishly. Though she looks like a lady now, deep inside Rukia is still the rabbit loving girl that everyone in the mansion loves. Byakuya steps forward and offers a hand to his daughter. Rukia smiles but before she could reach for her father's arm, another hand is offered to her. Byakuya scowls and glances at the outstretch arm of none other than Kurosaki Ichigo. The two men narrow their eyes and glare at one another before turning back at the beautiful girl before them.

"Rukia..." they say in unison then glare at each other again. Rukia's gaze shifts between them before she grins and hooks her arms on either men, snapping the two from their glaring war. "C'mon gentlemen, take me to my cake!" she demands in a playful tone and the two men blinks at her.

**…****v****…**

"C'mon sweetheart, make a wish first!" Hisana says excitedly, holding up her camera to take photos of her daughter.

Rukia looks around her, taking in and memorizing every faces and loving gazes from everyone, her grandpa, her Mom and Dad and her Ichigo. She takes in a deep breath, smiling as she looks up at the soft glow of the full moon before slowly closing her eyes and begins wishing.

.

_I __hope __it's __white, __I__ hope __it's __blue. __I __hope __that __all __my __wishes __comes __true._

.

.

The party flows out smoothly; the gifts have been given and are pile up in a table. Everyone chats, eats and mingles in group as the party continues. Ginrei excuses himself early because the old man needs to rest. Sitting on one of the chairs, Hisana giggles as she browses the photos on her camera, showing it to her husband. But Byakuya pays little attention to her because his eyes are glued to Rukia and her...better half.

_'Huh!__ Better __half __my __ass.'_

He grimaces and chugs his drinks down in one go. Ichigo dips a finger on the cake and places an icing on Rukia's nose deliberately, laughing as his wife pouts at him. She's about to do the same to him but Ichigo holds her wrist the same time he licks the sugary frost on her nose and laughs again. Rukia blushes and she's torn between pouting and smiling. But then she purses her lips at him as if asking for a kiss and when Ichigo leans down, she smashes a handful of icing on his mouth...now; it's her turn to laugh.

Byakuya's grip on his glass loosens as he witnesses the playful exchange between the young couple. Her daughter is really growing up fast and is turning into a woman...all because of that vampire boy. The vampire boy who ruin his life, the boy who stole his precious, his pride, his dream, and his life away. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki stole everything from him the time he married his daughter. His future came crashing down. There are so many things he wanted to do with her daughter-teach her how to use a sword, a real sword, teach her different language, different things in life. He had dreamed of marrying her daughter to a rich, stable nobleman...to travel the world with her and Hisana, to send her to an inclusive private school, to enroll her for a piano lesson, cooking lesson, and everything and everything. He had so many dreams for her daughter but...

His grip tightens again as he stares the orange haired boy laughing happily with his daughter.

_'The __world __may__ change __my__ whole __life __through__ but __nothing's __gonna __change __my __hate __for __you.'_

"Byakuya?" The nobleman turns down at his wife. "Did you say something?"

"No."

"Oh...I thought I heard you singing."

Sweat drops.

**…****v****…**

"Excuse me, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya turns sideways at his tan skinned assistant. "What is it, Chad?"

"There's a group of strangers coming up from the stairway and is heading at the main gate of the mansion." The Kuchiki head furrows his brows and stands up, catching the attention of his wife.

"What's the matter, Byakuya?" Hisana asks but Byakuya is already making his way towards the mansion. Curious, Hisana follows behind her husband.

**…****v****…**

With his sword ready in one hand, Byakuya stands in front of the main door. "Are you sure they're not from our relatives, Chad?"

"I'm positive Sir."

"Well then..." His thumb pushes the hilt of his sword, preparing for whatever comes out from the door. Then his eyes narrow dangerously as he turns and nods at Chad, signaling him to open the gate.

"Byakuya, what is-" Before Hisana could finish her question, the gate suddenly slams open.

**"SURPRISE!"**

A bunch of unfamiliar people greets loudly, holding up boxes of gifts in front. Then two figure jumps from behind the group and lunges towards Hisana. "Happy birthday, Rukia-chaaaa-"

"Back off!"

The two figures who tried to grope Hisana freeze in front of the raven haired woman as a sword glimmers half an inch away from their necks.

Everyone gulps.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the low deadly cold voice of Kuchiki Byakuya cuts through the silence. His deathly glare not leaving the two males as he pulls his wife and hides her behind him.

"A-Ah..." the two male stammers.

"I'm asking who you are." Byakuya draws his sword closer to their necks, causing the others to finally react.

"A-Ahm excuse me Sir," a girl says earning the attention of the Kuchiki head. "T-They are friends with Ichigo while I'm Rukia's best friend. Don't you remember me, Kuchiki-san?"

Hearing the girl's voice, Hisana pops out from behind her husband and her eyes widen in surprise.

**…****v****…**

Ichigo glances around the garden and notices the absence of his stoic father-in-law. Hisana is also missing and Chad, the silent assistant is also not there.

_'Hmm...__I __wonder __where __that __beast __goes.' _He thought then turns back at his wife...who's stuffing food after food on her mouth. "Whoa, easy young lady. You'll choke if you stuff all of it in your mouth."

"Why notch? I havern't eaten the whole day thatsh why I'm sho hungryrr... Hmm! Hm!" She stuffs another cupcake in her mouth before grabbing an apple slice and dipping it on the chocolate fountain. "And beshides its my birthday sho I can eat whachever I want, right?" She smiles brightly, offering the apple up to him but quickly popping it to her mouth when Ichigo leans down to eat it. She laughs, offers another dip to her frowning husband and letting him eat it this time.

Ichigo wipes the smudges on her lips with his thumb before putting it on his mouth. Rukia looks up at him and smiles. Ichigo smiles back and slowly leans down to her...his eyes gazing down at her soft lips, his heartbeat becoming faster and faster as he inches closer and closer to her until...

"Aah! Momo!" Rukia squeals, jumping before dashing towards her best friend.

"Rukia!"

"Momo!" The two girls throw themselves at one another, squealing excitedly as they hug each other tightly. "Oh Momo, I'm so happy you came! You surprised me!" Rukia detaches herself from her friend and gets even surprise to see her newly found friends coming towards the garden. "Oh my God!" Rukia stares in awe as Toshiro, Shuhei, Hiyori, Nanao, Renji, Shinji, Ikkaku and Yumichika appears from the mansion. "Minna-san! You're...but how did you-"

"Hisana-san called me yesterday, Rukia. She asked me to go and bring everyone here. Your Mom even bought and sent us tickets for the ship."

"Really?" Rukia turns at her Mom with an amused look. "Thanks Mom!" Hisana smiles softly at her. "Well... Why are you still standing there? C'mon let's eat!" Rukia blinks as the group remains still on their spot...stiff and kind of nervous.

"Ah Rukia?" Momo leans into her ear and whispers something about her father, the sword, behaving badly and being slice up into two. Rukia's eyes widen as she turns to her father.

"Dad, there are not just Ichigo's friends. They are my friends too so let them in," she says, a little offended. Byakuya glances at the group then back at her before sighing audibly.

"Alright, forgive me with my rudeness. You may now join my daughter. The foods are in the garden."

Blink. Blink.

"Yay!" Rangiku rushes towards Rukia and quickly pulls the girl into a hug. "Rukia-chan, happy birthday!"

"Thanks Rangiku."

"Happy birthday," Toshiro says casually, handing her a box. Hisagi, Nanao, Hiyori, Ikakku and Yumichika follow...greeting and handing their gifts to the birthday girl.

"Thanks everyone, I'm really happy you're here" Rukia says. "Wait, where's Renji and Shinji-kun?"

The group turns over their shoulder and finds the two males stammering and saluting Rukia's father while saying "Sir! Yes, Sir!" Byakuya turns away, excusing himself and his wife for awhile, saying that he has something to talk about with Hisana.

"What happened to them?" Rukia asks.

Nanao chuckles. "Those two tried to grope your mother earlier because they mistook you for her. That's why you're father is making sure that'll behave throughout the party."

"Ooh...Rukia, why didn't you tell me your father is such a hottie?" Rangiku squeals, making Toshiro and Hisagi to roll their eyes.

Rukia smiles sheepishly. "Anyway, come on! I'm sure you're all hungry." She turns towards the table and finds Ichigo scowling at them. "Hey Ichigo! You're friends are here!"

He crosses his arms. "Yeah I know-"

"Ichigooooo..!" Renji and Shinji dive at the orange haired guy and tackle him on the ground.

"Why didn't you warn us about your father-in-law, you dumbass!" Renji hisses.

"Yeah, he's as scary as shit men! How come you didn't tell us about him?" Shinji follows.

"You idiots! I didn't know you'll be coming here! And I'm being bullied by that monster too so don't complain!" Ichigo groans between gritted teeth.

"What? You mean Rukia is a daughter of a demon!"

"Waaaah... One wrong move and he's gonna cut our dicks and feed it to his chickens!"

"Nooo! I'm getting outta here!" Renji muffles a cry and prepares to run.

"Wait!" Shinji grabs an armful of foods first before he and Renji dashes away to hide.

Sweat drops.

**.v.**

"What in the world happened with those two?" Rangiku mumbles.

"Don't worry about them, they're just overwhelmed in meeting Byakuya," Ichigo says sarcastically, standing and dusting his shirt off. Rukia glares half-heatedly at him.

"Oh Ichigo-kun!" Ichigo cringes as Rangiku latches onto him. "You're wearing the same shirt as Rukia's father. How cute!"

Ichigo's eye twitches. "Thanks for reminding me again."

"Hello Kurosaki-sensei!"

"Oh hi Momo. I'm glad you made it here."

"Of course! I wouldn't miss Rukia's birthday for the world. And besides, I'm happy to go here with my Shiro-chan."

"Stop calling me Shiro-chan. And remove the pronoun too," the short boy hisses but Momo doesn't seem to hear his whines.

"C'mon, Shiro-chan. Let's eat!" She hooks her arm on the boy and drags him towards the buffet table.

"O-Oi!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Rangiku runs after the two, causing the remaining persons to shake their heads at them. Then Rukia ushers Hisagi, Nanao and Hiyori to the table too but an unexpected guests comes into the scene.

"Ichigo..."

"S-Senna?"

Everyone turns and finds a purple haired girl walking towards the garden. Surprised, curiosed and annoyed expressions crossing their faces as the Senna walks up to them. "Senna, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asks calmly, standing next to his wife.

"Hey Senna," Rangiku walks up to the girl. "I'm sorry but we don't remember inviting you here. If you're here to ruin Rukia-chan's party then you better leave."

"No, Rangiku, she's Ichigo's friend too...so she's welcome to join the party." Rukia says in her clear authoritative tone, with a plain expression on her face.

Senna turns at her and smiles softly. She is wearing a simple dress, light make up and simple heeled shoes. It's been a while since they last saw her and somehow she seems to lose some weight. Her skin looks paler, she also looks tired and stressed and her face has a look of worry and fear. "Thank you, Rukia. You're so kind."  
>Rangiku grimaces, Momo frowns, the others look somehow unsure, while Ichigo looks skeptical. He turns down at Rukia and absently places an arm over her shoulder. And when he looks back at Senna, the girl is staring longingly back at him.<p>

"I appreciate your invitations but I didn't come here to join the celebration," Senna continues. "I came here to see Ichigo."

Rangiku is about to yell at her but Hisagi stops her. He steps closer to Senna and says, "Senna, please. We don't want to ruin Rukia-chan's party so-"

"I don't plan on ruining it. I'm just... I need to talk to Ichigo. I need to confess to him something very important!"

"Can't it wait?"

"No!" Tears start to form in Senna's eyes as she looks at the orange haired guy pleadingly. "I've been keeping it to myself for awhile now. And I... I don't think I can handle it any longer. I need to tell him about it. It's been hunting me... It's... It's..."

"Calm down, Senna." Nanao walks up to the girl and tries to calm her.

"Please Ichigo."

"Geez!" Rukia exclaims nonchalantly, catching everyone's attention. "You don't have to be emotional, Senna. If you want to talk to Ichigo, then go ahead. It's not like you're asking for something impossible, right? No big deal."

"Rukia..." Ichigo mutters.

Rukia crosses her arms and tilts her chin, waving her hand dismissively. "It's my birthday so I have to be a good girl in order to make my wishes granted! So c'mon...let's continue the party!" She puts on a wide smile before turning at the table and ushering her friends with her.

"Rukia."

"Hm?" Rukia turns over her shoulder and immediately receives a peck on her lips.

"I'll be back in a moment, okay? I still have my gift for you so wait for me," Ichigo says, before pecking her again on the lips. He smiles and Rukia smiles back, nodding at him to go ahead and talk to the purple haired girl. Ichigo sighs before jogging up to Senna. The girl holds onto his arm and asks them to talk somewhere private. Rukia watches as the two walks towards a secluded area on the side of the mansion until they disappear into the darkness.

Her smile falters for a second but she retrieves her spirit back and smiles even wider before turning back to her friends.

**…****v****…**

"You should've consulted me first before you invited those stranger to our house," Byakuya says, grabbing his favorite sword from his private shelf. He unsheathes it slightly to check the blade before sheathing it back and attaching it on his side. He has a feeling that he might be needing it later...

"Byakuya..." Hisana comes up from behind him and wraps her delicate arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm so busy the whole day I forgot to mention it to you."

Byakuya sighs and turns around to face his wife. "You always excite yourself with these kinds of things, don't you?"

"It's for our daughter so I'm always excited about it. And besides, it happens only once in a year so..." she finishes her sentence with a shrug. Byakuya stares down at her. Hisana smiles and hugs him around the waist again. "You really look good in this red shirt."

"You said I always look good in everything I wear."

"But you're even gorgeous without anything on."

Byakuya smirks then slowly leans down to capture his wife's lips. Hisana closes her eyes and both of them heaves in a synchronized breath as their lips touch. It's a slow kiss at first. The couple feels each other's lips, nibbling lightly and savoring each other's tastes. Then Byakuya's hand came up to her back, sliding slowly to her bottom. He squeezes her butt, causing her to gasp. That's when their kiss starts to heat up. Byakuya slides his tongue on Hisana's gasping mouth and teases her little tongue.

"Mmm..." a moan escapes her throat as she slides her arms up to his shoulder before wrapping it around his neck. She pulls him closer and he does the same, removing any space between their chests. The couple gets lost with their battling tongues for a moment until they finally parted to catch their breaths.

"I think...that is...enough for now." Hisana says between pants.

"Hm." Byakuya agrees, equally panting as he rests his forehead against his wife's. "Later?"

Hisana giggles. "Okay...later." When their breaths finally even out, the two pull away from each other and fix themselves. "I think we should go back. The party isn't over yet."

"Hm." Byakuya nods and the two step out of their room.

**…****v****…**

They are standing face to face with one another in a darkened area of the Kuchiki garden with only the glow of the moon to lighten them. Ichigo scowls, placing his hands on his pockets as he begins. "So...what exactly do you want to talk about?"

The girl doesn't reply. She remains standing there: her head tilted down, hiding her face in the shadows. Ichigo scowls a little irritated as Senna remains quiet and unmoving. He's about to say something again but Senna finally speaks.

"I miss you."

"Huh?"

"Ichigo, I miss you so much!" Senna bursts into tears and wraps her arms around his waist all of sudden, startling him.

"S-Senna..!"

"I-I was so alone...a-and scared. It's been h-hunting me every night and I... I can't..."

"Senna, what are you talking about?" Ichigo tries to detach the girl from him but Senna tightens her hold and buries her face deeper in his chest as she cries and sobs heavily.

"Ichigo... I... I need you. Please...p-please help me."

"Senna..."

**…****v****…**

Hisana and Byakuya returns to the garden and finds Rukia laughing and talking with her friends. The group is eating and laughing as Momo gropes an irritated silver haired boy. Hisana looks around and notices that her son-in-law is not with them. Then she shrugs and walks towards the group. But Byakuya pauses and turns at his right.

"C'mon Byakuya. Let's join them."

"You go ahead, Hisana. I'll just check on something." Hisana looks at him confusedly as he turns and makes his way towards the corridor going to the right side of the garden.

**…****v****…**

"Senna..." Ichigo grabs the girl's shoulder and gently pushes her away from him slightly. "You have to calm down. I won't be able to understand you if you keep panicking and crying." Still sobbing, Senna turns up at him. And Ichigo feels a twitch in his heart upon seeing the girl's tear filled face. He tries to calm her by rubbing her shoulders gently and it seems to work on her. "Now...tell me what's troubling you."

"Ichigo..." Senna looks up at him, and new tears start forming on her eyes again.

Ichigo smiles softly and gives her shoulder a light encouraging squeeze as he says, "It's alright Senna. I'm your friend, you can tell me what's-ump!" His eyes widen and his words are cut off when Senna suddenly tiptoes and kisses him. And before he could comprehend what's happening a deadly sound of a sword being unsheath echoes in his ear. He snaps and quickly pushes the purple haired girl away from him. "Senna, what the fuck-"

"Kozo..."

Ichigo turns at his right and finds a very very furious raven haired monster pointing a long sharp blade at him. "B-B-Bya-Byakuya?"

.

Boom!"

Everyone jumps on their seat as an explosion echoes around the mansion. They turns at the right side of the garden and finds dust of smoke near the garden wall. When it clears out, they find an orange haired guy groaning and emerging from the debris of the damaged wall.

"Ichigo!" Rukia runs towards him but she is stop by her furious and frightening father. "Dad? What's going on?"

"Step back, Rukia."

"Huh? But-"

"Step back, now!" Byakuya snaps and Rukia steps back instinctively. She stares up at her father with a worried look before turning at her husband, mentally asking him if what he did this time. Ichigo gives her a confused look as if telling her that he's not sure what he had done wrong to anger the raven haired swordsman. He strengthens, scowling as he turns back at his angered father-in-law. "What's the matter with you?"

"I will never forgive you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya raises his sword at him again and hunches in his fighting stance. And as his eyes narrow, he lunges forward at him.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo yelps, backing away nervously. He quickly ducks down as Byakuya slashes horizontally. But he as hunches down, a strong knee connects straight to his centre mass. He stumbles backwards but quickly regains his footing. He hisses and leaps high into the air to avoid Byakuya's another attack. For a normal human being, Kuchiki Byakuya is incredibly fast and strong like there's a real evil inside him. "Hey cut it out!" Ichigo growls as he dodges every slashes, kicks and attacks Byakuya gives. "What have I done to you, you hard headed bas-uugh! Eaargh!" He growls in pain as strong punch knocks him and is able to throw him a few meters away.

_'Holy __shit!__ He__ really __is __an __evil!'_

"Ichigo!" Rukia calls out worriedly.

Groaning, Ichigo spits out the blood on his mouth and glares at the swordsman as he stands up. "I don't know what's shitting you up but if you really want a fight then c'mon. Let's finish this!"

"How dare you speak as if you're innocent?" Byakuya lunges at him again. Ichigo prepares himself, eyes turning red as he hunches for a counter attack. Everyone holds their breath in worried anticipation as the two charges head on, roaring like the wild beasts they are. But before they clash at one another, a firm voice cuts through them.

"Both of you stop this thing right now!" Everyone turns at their side and feels chills down their spine as Hisana roars angrily. The usually gentle and soft spoken woman has turned into a frightening figure as an angry aura surrounds her.

"Mom..."

Hisana walks towards the two men and both of them shudders involuntarily at the glare Hisana Kuchiki is giving them. "What is wrong with you two? It's Rukia's birthday party for goodness sake! How dare you ruin my daughter's party, you childish..." She grabs both men and pinches them hard on their sides. "…hot headed boys!"

"Aak!" Ichigo yelps while Byakuya winces. Hisana releases them and folds her arms in front.

"Of all the people here, I can't believe that you two will be the one that'll cause some ruckus here. Look what you've done to her party! You ruin the night! You two ruin HER night!"

**"He ****started ****it!"** The two men say in unison, pointing an accusing finger at one another.

"What? You're the one who suddenly attacked me!" Ichigo growls.

"Because you're an insolent unfaithful bastard! How dare you kiss another girl right here in my very own house?"

Everyone gasps, shock and surprise at what the Kuchiki head said. They all turn at Ichigo and looks at him with disbelief. Ichigo gawks at the looks they're giving him. He turns at his wife but he couldn't see her expression because her face is hidden in the shadows. Hisana and Momo quickly come to her side.

"Wait Rukia, I didn't-"

"Enough!" Byakuya points his sword at his face. "I will not let you talk to my daughter ever again." Byakuya steps forward, his blade inching closer against his neck. "I already told you so many times before. I will never forgive you."

"Dammit! Why don't you let me explain? I didn't kiss her!"

"I know what I saw, kozo. And I'm sure the girl knows it too." Byakuya glances at the purple haired girl standing and looking nervously at them. When Ichigo turns at her, Senna averts her gaze looking as if she's a victim there.

"Senna..." Ichigo cranes his head on the side as Byakuya's cool blade touches his neck.

"This will be the last time I'll be seeing your face, kozo. Leave or die... I'll let you choose."

Ichigo scowls deeply. "I will not leave nor will I die unless I got to talk to my wife."

"I told you I will not-"

"Dad." Rukia suddenly interrupts, everyone turns at her. Rukia walks up to the two men, with her face still hidden in the shadows. "Dad...no matter what he did, Ichigo is still my husband."

"Rukia..." Ichigo mutters, hope lighting up his face.

"He maybe a stupid idiotic perverted jerk but he is still my husband..." She places a hand on her father's arm and gently tries to lower his sword down. "...so you don't have to fight him." Byakuya is a bit hesitant for a second but nevertheless he lets his daughter takes the sword out of his grasp. "Don't bother killing him for my sake, Dad..."

"Rukia..."

"CAUSE I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF!"

"Wha-"

"HIYAAAAAARRGGHH!"

"Ru-Rukia!"

Everyone sweat drops-nervously- as the petite birthday girl slashes and lunges angrily at her husband.

"R-Rukia baby! Let...let me explain!" Ichigo yells- dodging, ducking and backing away from Rukia's wrath.

"Shut up you imbecile!" She roars, swinging the sword at him but Ichigo ducks down so she slices the cake instead. He leaps in the air and lands behind her and Rukia spins around and slashes an inch away from his nose.

"Dammit, Rukia! That was close!"

"Shut up!" She charges at him again but he jumps backwards so that he's several meters away from her.

"Rukia, I-"

"I said...SHUT UUUUUPP!" Rukia growls and in frustration, she throws the sword at him. The power of her throw makes the sword spin like a boomerang. Ichigo leaps and dodges the flying sword. But the sword came flying back and is trailing into the direction where Hisana and Momo are standing.

"Hisana!" Byakuya rushes towards his wife but before he could reach them, Toshiro appears behind the two and pulls them down. But…

Like a film moving in slow motion, everyone gasps and freezes on their spot as the spinning sword came flying passed the three and continues its way towards...

.

"RUKIA!"

.

.

.

**.  
><strong>

**CUT!**

* * *

><p><strong>MY BIRTHDAY WISH...<strong>

** To get a total of a thousand plus reviews for this fic (and for FH)!^^**

hehehe...not much eh? you don't have to have an account to leave a review cause I've open up my anonymous reviews so you don't have to log in...just leave a review and voila! hehehe... I also wish that people who put this on their favorite story alerts take some second to leave a message, review or whatever reasons they may have for favoriting (is that a word?) this fic o' mine. hahaha!**  
><strong>

Wooh! so one more filler chap to go and the story goes on! weeeH first of all I would like to **THANK** those who greeted me a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You guys are really awesome!** HONTO NI ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! **And of course my lovely reviewers and readers! **^o^**

and note that Ginrei is Byakuya's grandfather in the manga but I made him his father here...it's a fanfic right? so I want to use him as Byakuya's father here..nough said! hehe. Also, I know this is a very long chap again but I couldn't split it into two since I promised a special chapter on the 15th, right? Well, this chapter is my late birthday present to you guys. sorry for the grammars spellings and all. I really hope you like it as much as I do. sooooo..

**PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS MORE REVIEWS & MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE! **

hehehe...till next time!

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**

**muah muah!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15 One Step Closer

**There's a reason why this is an M-RATED fic! And this chapter is one of them...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Homework<strong>

**by ****chOOnyOung17**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>My <em>_name__ is __Rukia__ Kuchiki-Kurosaki, __purple __eyed, __raven __haired __and __petite. __I'm __an __average __high__ school __student __in __Karakura __High. __What __makes __me __not __so __normal __is __the__ fact __that __I'm__ already __married... __to __MY __teacher... who __also __happens __to __be __a __vampire.__ Yeah. __Who __knew, __right?__ And __oh __it's __my __16th __birthday __today.__ I __am __happy...my __family __is __happy...my__ friends __and __everyone __are__ happy!_

.

_Until_...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 <strong>

**One Step Closer**

**Music Theme: A Thousand years by Christina Perri  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"RUKIA!"<p>

Everybody freeze on their spot as the blade come spinning towards the young mistress. It's coming so fast that before they know it, the sword already thrusts itself on the ground...right behind the petite girl. Rukia's eyes widen, her mouth hangs open and her heart thumps loudly in utter shock. Feeling the cold breeze brushing against the back of her neck, she brings a hand up to touch the cold skin of her nape and that's when she finally realize what just happened.

"Aah!" Her eyes widen even more as strands of her black tresses floats in the air and are slowly blown away by the wind before her very eyes. She is shock, terrified and surprise beyond belief that the next thing she knew...

"Rukia!" Ichigo calls out as his wife comes running away towards the woods. "Rukia, wait-" He is about to run after her but Byakuya stops him by punching him in the face. "What the fuck?"

"Stay away from my daughter." Byakuya picks up his sword and stands in his way; anger and hatred visible in his usually expressionless face. "I will never let you touch, speak and hurt her more so leave this place now before I kill you."

"What? But she's out there and I need to talk to her!"

"You have done enough kozo! If there's someone who will come after her, that would be me. So get out of here now!"

Ichigo scowls menacingly as annoyance and anger hits him. "I had enough of this bullshit!"

The two men narrow their eyes and prepares on their stances.

**...V...**

The moon shines brightly from the sky; lighting the forest around her, its round shape reflects and glistens on the surface of the water. With her shoes sitting next to her, Rukia stares down at her reflection in the water. After what seems to be an endless running, she reaches a water fall. She knows that place since her father still owns that part of the forest. She had been there so many times when she was young and little. But the last time she visited the waterfall was the day before she got married.

That day, she's looking at the water to see herself before she enters a new chapter of her life. But tonight after staring at her reflection in the water, she could see that she hadn't change...at all.

Yes, her hair was chopped down earlier...thanks to her stupid strawberry...but she's still her old self.

Rukia removes the pony that's clipping her bangs and let it fall down to its righteous place...between her eyes. She rolls some strand of her shortened hair on her finger then stares at her reflection again.

She sighs.

Pushing herself away from the water, Rukia plops ungracefully on the grass, folding her legs up and placing an elbow on top of her knees, before prompting her chin on her palm. Then she stares up at the shining full moon...and pouts.

_Do__ wishes __really __come__ true..? If __it __does __then __do __I__have __to __beg__ for __it, __work __for __it... or __just __wait..? __How__ will __I__ know __that __I__ already __have __it? __Or __I__ already __missed __it?  
><em>

She shivers as a cold night breeze blows around. It's really peaceful there with only the crickets chirping in soft tunes and the sound of water falling and gently flowing onto the river. A dark puff of cloud comes to cover the moon, slowly engulfing the place with darkness. She hugs her knee closer to her chest, buries her face on it and closes her eyes as darkness settles around her.

.

"There you are."

.

.

* * *

><p>Hisana looks up at her husband who is sitting stiffly next to her. She feels him tensing every now and then as he keeps staring at the direction Rukia had run to. The servants already clean up the mess. The party is over and everyone is starting to rest. If it wasn't for Ginrei, the fight between Byakuya and Ichigo wouldn't cease.<p>

"Byakuya..." Hisana tugs on her hurband's arm. "C'mon...she'll be fine."

Byakuya's jaw tightens. He remains staring ahead and clenches his sword. Then he unclenches his hold on his sword and heaves out an audible yet meaningful breath.

.

"Rukia..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"There you are."

She jumps in surprise as a voice suddenly comes a few meters behind her. Then rufflings of grasses follow, indicating that the owner of the voice is coming towards her.  
>"No! Stay there! Don't come near me!" Rukia yells without even turning at the figure, her hands covering her head and neck.<p>

"Rukia..."

"I said stay away!"

"But I-"

Splash!

Ichigo pauses in surprise as his wife suddenly jumps off the river. "Rukia, you idiot!" he growls, diving after her.

Without looking back, Rukia swims further away not really sure where she's going. It's getting darker and darker underneath but she keeps swimming away without a care. Why?

_'Gotcha!'_

Because she knows that someone will come after her and pull her back to the surface.

Strong hand grabs her wrist, turning her around so that she is facing him. She smiles as she meets his irritated scowl, bubbles of water escaping his lips as he mouths something like 'You stupid!' and 'Idiot!'. He pulls her against his body before he starts swimming back up to the surface.

"Mmmaah-ha-ha..!" Ichigo gasps and pants as their heads finally emerge from the water. He coughs and shivers inwardly as their skin meets the cold night breeze. He turns down at his wife who is latching tightly at his neck with her face buried on his shoulder. The moon came back from behind the dark clouds, casting its light and bringing the glow back around them. When their breaths finally calm down, Ichigo wraps his arms tighter around her waist. "Rukia... I'm-"

"Don't say sorry." Rukia cuts him off, moving her head on the crook of his neck and hide her face in it. "You don't have to say sorry. You said you didn't do anything wrong back there, right? And I believe you."

His brows crease. "But I... I thought you're mad at me. I thought you hate me."

"No, I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm not mad at you Ichigo, really!"

"Then why did you attack me? Don't tell me that you're just acting cause you really look as if you're ready to kill me back there?"

Rukia chuckles against his neck. "Why? Do you have any other ideas to stop my father from chopping your head off?"

"But that's..." Ichigo finishes his sentence with a huff. Relieve and happy to know that his wife just acted that way towards him earlier because she wants to save him from her father's wrath. "Geez! You know...you and your father will be the death of me, I swear." He sighs then feels her shiver against him. "C'mon, we have to get out of the water. You're getting cold."

"No..." Her arms tightened around him. "I like it here. Let's just...stay like this...for awhile."

"Rukia..." Ichigo mutters softly. He can feel that there's something different with her...something's bugging her. Something that he's sure she will keep all by herself. Rukia is a sociable person but she always keeps something deep inside her because she doesn't want to bother everyone else with her problems and uncertainties.

"Rukia..." Ichigo gently pushes her away to look her in the face but Rukia refuses to unlatch herself from him. "It's alright baby. Everything's gonna be alright," he whispers softly before holding her on the shoulders and tries pushing her away again. Rukia relaxes and squeezes her eyes tight as he holds her so that they are face to face swallows hard as she waits for him to say something after seeing her now short hair. But moments pass and he remains silent...and unmoving.

"It's not that bad, isn't it?" she asks nervously with her eyes still closed. Rukia bites her lower lip as she doesn't get any response. She heaves in a breath before she decides to slowly open her eyes and see her husband's reaction. "Ichigo? Hey..." She pouts. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"H-Ha? What-what did you say?" Ichigo stutters after snapping out of his stunned state.

Rukia frowns and turns her face away. "I know it's my entire fault that my hair was cut this horribly and-"

"No." Ichigo cuts her off. "It's not...horrible at all." Rukia's eyes widen slightly while Ichigo holds her by the chin and turns her face towards him. "It looks...nice. No, it's perfect. You look so beautiful."

Rukia stares at him, mouth slightly ajar. The way he said those words make her heart flips and her cheeks burn. She can't believe that after the intimate things they've done, Ichigo can still make her blush and sweep her off her feet with just his voice and his sweet words.

_'Is it possible...to fall in love with the same person...over and over again?'_

She moves a hand from his shoulder and touches his face. "Why do you love me?"

"What?"

"Why...do you love me?"

Ichigo's face churns, holding up a look between confusion and nervousness. "Rukia, what kind of-"

"I just want to know, Ichigo. I just want to know why you love me."

His eyebrows crease. "I don't know. I guess I don't have my reasons."

"Ichigo..." she whines.

"What?"

"You got to have some reasons, you know?" She huffs. "C'mon, I'm being serious here."

"Well who's not? Do I look like I'm joking? No. I'm telling the truth okay." Rukia narrows one eye at him, causing him to roll his eyes and huffs in defeat. "Alright, fine..." He takes in and blows out a deep breath. "The truth is...I really wanted you as a mate and nothing else. Five years ago, I came to your room and kidnapped you. My plan was just to have your blood because my life is being threatened by some foes. I don't care about you at all. I even planned on not talking to you at all nor have any kind of conversation. But...you made everything go against all of my plans."

Rukia gulps lightly; the sound of the water fall seems to become softer as Ichigo resumes.

"I have lived a boring life stretching to no ends and revolving in repeating cycles. But after that night in the forest with you...everything turns upside down. That night, after you saved me by offering your blood...I felt something that I had never felt for anybody else before. And I can't believe that I fell madly in love...with a 10 year old girl." He chuckles lowly. "I can't help it. I suddenly feel attached to you. I can't help caring. I'm forced yet I'm not. I'm too weak to restrain myself from you that the next thing I knew... I'm forcing you to marry me."

Rukia can feel his fingers trembling against the bare skin of her back.

"Then it grows every day, I can't help looking for you in class or in a crowd. I can't help thinking of you in the middle of night, day, or anytime at all. I can't help wishing that one morning I wake up and you're all grown up and that you would love me back. I can't help waiting until the moment we're alone to talk, to fight to watch tv or eat dinner together. I can't help the way I love you…although I wish I could. I also wonder why I love you the way I do; but I don't have a reason." He tucks her hair behind her ear and cups her face. "Maybe it's because...my love for you is greater than any reasons I may or may not have... I love you Rukia, I just do."

A single tear trickles down her cheeks as she stares at him. The joy in her heart is overwhelming...it makes her speechless, numb even. She is delighted, terrified, overjoyed, thrilled and everything all at the same time.

_Is __it __really __possible... to __fall __in __love__ with __the__ same__ person...over__ and __over __and__ over __again?  
><em>

"Ichigo..."

She couldn't handle the mix emotions dwelling inside her that she just let it explode by smashing her lips in his. They heave in a deep breath as their lips collided with so much want and passion; arms wrapping around each other, tongues immediately meeting the other with raw excitement. It is nothing like their usual kiss. It isn't gentle but it wasn't rough either. It is intoxicating but it still is sweet.

It's just...different!

He kisses her with every fiber of feeling he have. She kisses him back with equal ferocity, and soon neither of them knows who is giving and who is taking.

_Is __it __possible __to __love__ someone __without __a__ reason?  
><em>

Ichigo's arms tighten around her small frame, pulling her against him in a possessive embrace; loving the way she fits perfectly in his body. His hands are travelling about; touching, squeezing and rubbing the exposed skin of her back. Rukia presses herself against him; her fingers tangling with his hair; grabbing a handful of his wet orange tresses and pulling him even closer for a deeper kiss.

They pull apart enough to breath in a much needed air before delving in and exploring each other's mouth again. Their tongues dance, like a swipe of silk on silk, gentle yet hungry...a kiss meant for people who's ready to die tomorrow. The mingling of their lips, tongues and teeth goes on for what seems like forever until they finally break off.

Amber meets violet; shining against the reflection of the moonlight glimmering against the water. Their heavy breaths-pants brushes on their faces. Their lips are bruised in a luscious way and their bodies heat up in a feverish level. They stare at each other, bodies still pressed and hearts beats together. Neither moved for awhile until...

.

.

"Ichigo... I want you."

.

His eyes widen like it never widened that way before in his entire life. His heart suddenly stops, skips then beats back and thumps hard inside his chest. She can't explain or even describe the way he looks at her after she said those words to him. It worries her how he remains unmoving and speechless.

_Did __I__ over step __my __boundaries?__ Did __I__ hurt __him, __shock __him__ or...did __he __not __want __me __too?  
><em>

.

Rukia shy away and blushes in embarrassment and hurt. But Ichigo turns her face back at him and asks, "A-Are you...Are you sure?"

Her eyes brighten with hope. She nods, and blushes even more. Ichigo looks at her with a concerned gaze. His nervousness is evident by the way he swallows and clenches his jaw. Its funny how Ichigo always want to kiss and grope her but the truth is he is always afraid to touch her. Yes, the reason behind his patience is the fact that Ichigo is afraid to taint her innocence and hurt her. But Rukia reads through him. She cups his face and eases his worries as she says, "Ichigo...starting tonight, I want you to look at me as a grown lady and not the little girl you married and took care 6 years ago. I want you to look at me as your wife and not your student..." She looks him straight in the eyes. "I want you as much as you do."

.

.

"Rukia..."

**...V...**

The cold wind brushes against them as they slowly make their way out of the water; lips lock and kissing, water dripping down their bodies. His arms hold her body against him while her arms are drape over his neck while her legs wrap around his waist. Never ceasing on kissing his wife, Ichigo finally reaches the hard ground; immediately dropping onto his knees and leaning in to settle her down the bed of green grass. Rukia lets him guide her body until she feels the cold yet soft grass against her back.

They break off from the kiss and stares at each others eyes. She shivers not because of the water but because of the look of love and desire in his face. His weight settles over her, but not crushing her, making her feels safe...like a blanket. He stares down at her , seeming like he is going to speak. But she threads both hands into his hair and pulls his weight back onto her. There isn't any more speech, not until it is almost over.

He takes that invitation and leans down to capture her lips again for a slow and more passionate kiss. Rukia accepts him, letting his tongue explore her mouth first before she moves her own and dances with his slow rhythm. Then his fiery lips move down to her neck while his hands start to wander about her body. He nips on her pulse point, fluttering his eyelashes beneath her jaw.

"Ahh!" Rukia inhales sharply; eyes closing blissfully and hands tightening on his hair. He smiles against her throat, causing her to blush deeper and bites her lips through her fog of desire.

He scoops her back up so he can pull the zippers of her little red dress down...grass sticking on her back. And when he successfully does, he guides her back down on the grass. He breaks off from their kiss and stares at her as if asking for permission. Rukia understands him and nods timidly. He then pulls the dress down, taking his time admiring every fair skin that comes into view.

Rukia blushes and shivers as Ichigo pulls her dress along with her strapless undergarment down her waist. She turns her head on the side as Ichigo completely pulls the dress out of her and tosses it aside. Her heart thumps loudly in her chest as she feels his gaze running up and down her exposed skin. And when he doesn't make any movements, Rukia shuts her eyes tightly and moves her arms to cover her chest. But Ichigo grabs her arms and pins it gently on either side of her head, making her more expose to him.

He stares at her naked form...she seems to look very different tonight unlike that night in Urahara's. She seems to grow and mature in such a short period of time. She is stunning. He loves the way every curve of her body, her face, her eyes and that mark on her chest glisten against the moonlight. He loves how her shortened raven hair splays messily on the green grass. He loves how her swollen lips close and open with her heavy breathing. And finally, he loves how her face blushes with desire and innocence.

"You're so beautiful," he mutters huskily, causing her to turn her head and meets his loving gaze. And that melts all of her insecurities away. She smiles and pulls him again for another soulful kiss. As he trails kisses along her shoulder, Rukia makes her move and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingers tremble though, making the tasks of undressing him hard for her liking.

"Uugh..."

Ichigo chuckles as she fumbles with his buttons. He pulls away slightly to let her finish her task, which she does after several groans and incoherent curses. When all the buttons are undone, Ichigo sits on his knee and removes his shirt, tossing the red garment aside all the while gazing down his wife.

A shiver runs down her spine as she stares at his perfect body. She loves the way his orange hair sticks up messily about his sculpted manly face. She loves the broadness of his shoulder, the curves of his waist and the strong muscles of his chest and abs. He looks gorgeous in every way...perfect even. She loves how the silvery light of the moon glows behind him, highlighting his God-like figure.

He settles above her again, resting his weight in his hands placed on either sides of her. Rukia's hand reaches up for his face and he let her. Her fingers study his facial features; tracing his eyebrows, gliding along his pointed nose and down his lusciously swollen lips. He closes his eyes and takes one of her finger in his mouth and sucks on it.

"Mmm..." she moans, pulling her hands away and wrapping it around his waist, jerking as their wet-hot bodies finally touch. With one long stare at each other's eyes, the couple finally comes to term.

**...v...**

"Aah...aah~"

Her body is sleek and wet but she feels hot and feverish. Her skin burns under him and the sky above her seems to spin as his tongue plays with her left nipple while his hand flicks the other. Her back arches as his mouth closes in and sucks the hardened bud. He pulls away to give the other the same if not better treatment. "Aah! Mmm~" she gasps and moans as he bites on it, pulling the bud with his teeth before sucking her breast greedily. Her head tosses and turn as Ichigo resumes with his ministrations, taking his dear time on that supple breast of hers that it becomes an understatement to say that he really likes her breasts.

"Ah! Ichigo!"

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry," he stutters, caressing and kissing the part of her breast where he had bitten...hardly. Her moans and pants are driving him crazy and makes him lose control. "Rukia... I-I'm so sorry."

"It's...it's alright. Just..." She swallows. "Go on... I'm fine," Rukia says between pants. She smiles to ease his guilt and Ichigo smiles in relief.

"I'll be more gentle." he whispers.

Rukia shakes her head and smiles. "No, Ichigo. Do as you please. I'm all yours, every part of me is yours...now and forever."

"Rukia..."

Ichigo kisses her again while his hands glide down her lower body. Not wanting to feel all the pleasure to herself, Rukia moves her hands and starts touching him. She drags her lips to his ear and nibbles it. His skin feels hot and his muscles jerk in response to her touches and kisses. Then she moves onto his neck while her wandering hands reach down his abs and go even lower.

"Nnngh! Rukia!" A suppressed groan bubble down his throat when Rukia's small hand touches his growing manhood against his boxers. "Ooh! Aah~!" He moans as she rubs his hardened shaft. Rukia smiles inwardly, liking the fact that she can pleasure him too. "Holy shit~aahhh!" Ichigo gasps as Rukia bites down on his neck and squeezes him...hard. Panting, he glares halfheartedly down at her but Rukia just giggles...the deep blush never leaving her face. He narrows his eyes, determine to wipe that smirk off her face. He removes her hand from his hard on and goes down her body; kissing and licking, nipping and nibbling, biting and sucking.

"Ooohh..." Rukia moans as Ichigo dips his tongue on her belly button. Then she stiffens as his hot breath fans against the most sensitive part of her body right now. She tilts down and find him smelling and taking in the scent of her still clothed womanhood.

_'Oh__ God!'_

Her knees shakes and she feels like her heart will jump out of her mouth. She's torn between slapping his face away and pushing him deeper down her-

"Woahhh!" Her thoughts are cut short as his tongue flicks against her now wet and sensitive flesh. "Oh my-aah!" He flicks his tongue again causing her to sit up, grab his hair and pull him up to her face. "Ho-okay...Ichigo... I... I want you...now," she chokes breathlessly.

Ichigo stares deep into her eyes and swallows thickly before nodding at her.

**...v...**

The moon shines even brighter. The waterfalls run and flow more calmly at the background. The wind whistles softly, rustling the leaves and grasses surrounding them.  
>Rukia lays there in the sweet green grass. While Ichigo hovers above her: settling in between her legs, both naked from head to toe…like Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden...wearing nothing but their soft loving smiles.<p>

Rukia takes another glance down Ichigo's stiff member. It is huge...very huge in fact that she feels a more nervous, thinking how it'll fit in her...or will it even fit in the first place.

"Rukia..."

She looks up and finds him staring worriedly at her. The look in his face tells her that he is thinking the same thing. She smiles and touches his face. "Ichigo, I'll be fine. I promise."

"But I'm... It will... You'll bleed," he ends up saying, finding it hard to ignore his arousal and feeling guilty at the same time.

Rukia places a soft kiss in his lips before smiling affectionately. "You said everything's going to be alright, remember? So I believe you... I trust you...and I love you."

His eyes widen as the spark in her beautiful large violet eyes shine back at him. He smiles_.  
><em>

_'Now __I __remember... how__I __fall __madly __in __love __with __her.'_

"Rukia..."

She could feel her knees quivering in twisted anticipation as Ichigo brings that piece of him in front of her sensitive flesh where they will finally be united them...flesh to flesh. She bites her lips, placing her hands on his shoulder as his tip touches her entrance. She enjoys the teasing almost as much as the idea of what is coming.

"Ready?" he asks huskily and she nods. Ichigo then pushes an inch inside her and quickly looks at her reaction. "Rukia..."

She stares at him with half-lidded eyes. "Wha-What?"

"I-"

"You love me, I know." Rukia cuts him off. "Quit with the talking and just do it. You're becoming a sissy, Mr. Vampire."

"What? Hey I'm just trying to prepare you from the possible..." he trails off, getting too work up not to a pair of petite legs coming around his waist. "And here I thought you were actually-"

"Aaaaahhhh!" a prolonged gasps escapes both their lips, backs arching towards one another and eyes closing blissfully.

"Nnnnggghh... R-Rukia, you-aah..!" Ichigo groans, pants and moans as her wet and very tight cavern envelopes his hot flesh. He didn't expect Rukia to wrap her legs around him and push herself to him, causing him to slide fully inside her in a sudden move. "Shit! Shit!" he curses, knuckles turning white gripping the grass beneath them. He turns down at his wife and finds her trembling in pain...squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lips to suppress her cries. "Rukia...you idiot...why'd you...do that...huh? Why?" he asks, placing kisses around her face with a fake angry tone. He cups a side of her face and gives her another searing kiss, hoping to distract her from the pain.

She whimpers against his kiss as a wave of pain surges through her. She feels like shattering...like something ripped-snapped inside her. It hurts...so bad.

**_Rukia..._**

She can feel his kisses becoming more breathtaking...lips, tongue and teeth. Even his hands are working to soothe her pain. He massages her mounds, fingers rolling on her nipples. He moves to her ear; dragging his tongue across her cheeks, whispering sweet and comforting words for her to hear. But it still hurts...

**_Rukia..._**

It hurts...

**_Rukia..._**

It...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>"So you got your father's trait, huh... But you look very much like your mother."<strong>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_They __say __love __is __hard __to __come __by._

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**"You're cute, I like it... Anyway, I'm your husband."**

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_They __say __cherish __it, __and__ never __let __it __go._

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**"I'm telling the truth. I am a vampire and you are my mate."**

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_They __say __be__ lost __in __it, __and__ never __forget __it._

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**"You really want me to do that?"**

**"Che! Nice try."**

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Every__ day,__ it __isn't __puppies __and __rainbows__ and__ cotton __candy __under __a__ starry __sky._

**.**

**.**

**"Don't you dare touch her!"**

_._

_._

_But,_

**.**

**.**

**"Hey! I won't lose to them so don't worry about me, okay?"**

_._

_._

_At __the __end __of __the __day, __I__ realized __that..._

**.**

**.**

**"I won't die, I promise. I might even help you out with your homework after this."**

_._

_._

_Love __is __all __that __I__ really __want._

**.**

**.**

**"I won't let them touch you."**

_._

_._

_To __have._

**.**

**.**

**"From now on, I will always protect you."**

_._

_._

_And __to __hold._

**.**

**.**

**"I swear to my soul."**

.

.  
><em>When<em>_ all __the__ confusions __clear __and__ I__ think __about __my__ life, __I__ can't __think __of __anyone __else __I'd __rather __have __next __to __me..._

**.**

**.**

**"It's not Mister vampire..."**

_._

_._

_Than __the __love__ of __my __life._

_.  
><em>

_._

_.  
><em>

**"It's Kurosaki... Ichigo."**

.

**.**

* * *

><p>"Mmm..."<p>

She moans as the last tear falls from her eyes. It is uncomfortable, still, but she finally kisses him back...imitating their earlier embrace and the slow dance of their tongues. She isn't ready. No. The preparation process never really prepared her for this. But it isn't the stretching and the breaking...nor the pain and the pleasure. No, it isn't about the sex!

It is the union...the complete knowledge that they are not alone, that there is someone else sharing their body in the most intimate bond caused by a romantic feeling called...love. Yes, and she thinks of that as the stinging, snapping pain subsided.

"Rukia..." Ichigo mutters, staring down an inch away from her, his thumb brushing the tear stains on her flushed face. "A-Are you-"

"Yes," comes her reply to his unfinished question. She smiles and pecks his lips before wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. "I'm fine. Now...move."

"But-"

"I said move!"

"Oooh~dammit." Ichigo moans and hisses when Rukia jerks her hips upward, beating him again. She giggles through the pleasure as her husband narrows his eyes at her. "You know you'll gonna pay for that." He pecks her on the lips and shifts above her, adjusting his body before he begins with his 'punishment'.

.

"Mmm...aah... Oohh~Ichi! Ichi~"

"Rukia...Ooh! You're so...tight, so tight~aah! You're driving me crazy!"

"Don't...Don't say that, b-baka!" Rukia groans earning a breathless chuckle from him. Pants and moans fill the air as their sweat slick bodies grind, press and moves against each other. She feels her very being is being shaken. Her head turns left and right. Her toes are curling. She's torn between opening and closing her eyes as he thrusts into her. She can feel him moving and growing inside her, twitching and sliding in and out. It's driving her crazy.

"Ichi... Ichi~"

Ichigo watches her writhe beneath him; his fists gripping on the grass as he continues to drive his shaft in and out of her warm tightness. He can feel her muscles massaging and squeezing him and it's driving him insane that only gasps and moans can describe what he is feeling at the moment.

"F-Faster…" she moans. Ichigo complies as he continues to push into her, opening his mouth to breath out the heavenly pleasure of being inside her. Then he grits his teeth and buckles his hips giving her a swift hard thrust.

"Ah! Ichigo!"

"Wh-Why? Baby, did I hurt you?" he asks worriedly, pausing with his thrusts.

"No! D-Do..!"

"Do?"

"Do!"

"Do what?"

"Do it again!" she blurts, gasping for air after he hits a certain spot inside her...giving her an intense wave of pleasure. Ichigo blinks at her a few times then laughs softly, earning a cute expression from his wife.

"You know, I'm starting to find my reasons why I love you," he says, pecking her lips and adjusting their bodies before continuing with their...love making. Yes, love making. It is indeed one of the most beautiful things that existed...to be joined in the most intimate way anyone could be.

"I-Ichi~Ichi...Oh God…"

His hips begin a cyclical forward rotation, foraying into uncharted territory, and she meets him by pushing into his movements and clenching as hard as she could. "Ru~kia I'm… a-almost…almost!" Ichigo chokes, feeling close to his limit.

"Ichi~I'm feeling...something," she says, hinting him that she is also close.

Ichigo presses his body onto her and pushes faster and harder. "Rukia..."

"Mmm..."

"Open your eyes."

"Mm?"

"C'mon baby... Look at me. I want...to see your eyes."

Curling her toes to ease the growing tension inside her, Rukia manages to crack her eyes open and look at him.

Amber meets violet again.

"I love you...Rukia Kurosaki."

"I love you too, my strawberry sensei." She raises her right hand and Ichigo takes it with his left. They smile seeing that they both wear their gold wedding bands around their fingers before intertwining their fingers together. Their lips meet again for a passionate kiss as the climax of the first of their many unions hit them.

It is a mind-blowing wave of pleasure as they gasp each other's name and skyrocket into the stars, white light flashes before their eyes. Ichigo feels the contractions of her inner walls and shuddered in a vehement blaze of glory. While Rukia is astounded at the heat invading her, as though he is really burning, and she sweeps her hands across the feverish skin of his back to remedy their shaking. She is seeing stars figuratively...and literally.

His arms give out and he collapses; sweaty and completely glorious on top of her, exhaling more of a "Heh" than anything. Their bodies shuddering against one another but they eventually calm down. "Rukia..." he whispers, kissing her cheek. But when he decides to roll off of her, he suddenly feels a sharp pain on his lower neck. "Uugh! What the..."

It isn't really painful but it still surprises him that his wife will do such thing. She just bites him; a bite hard enough to bruise and draw blood on his neck. Then Rukia releases him and coughs; laying her head back down the grass. "Now you're really mine," she says, poking lightly at the wound she just gives him before smiling mischievously. "That is my mark."

Ichigo blinks at her, staring at the trail of blood on her lips and chin. When he finally understands the reasons behind her actions, he laughs and rolls down the grass to lie next to her. "You're crazy," he says, licking the blood from her chin before giving her a swift kiss on the lips. He pulls her against his chest, pillowing her head in his biceps while draping his free arm over her waist.

Rukia smiles softly and closes her eyes. "That was the best birthday gift ever," she mumbles, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you... Ichigo," she adds before falling into unconsciousness.

Ichigo peers down and finds her falling fast asleep. He pulls her even closer, kissing the top of her hair before burying her nose on it. "No. Thank you, Rukia."

_Because__ of __you __everything __seemed __clear __to __me__- like __one __logical __progression.__ It __felt __like __you __and __I __were __the __greatest __plan __ever __made__ and __I __had __nothing __to __do __with __it. __Being __with __you __made __me __feel __that __maybe __I__ didn't __have __to __keep __planning __anymore __because __it __felt __like__ I__ was __actually __living. __And __that __for__ once __in __my __life __I__ wouldn't __have __to __work __so __hard __at __being __happy. __That __it __could __just __happen._

"It's thanks to you...it finally stops raining."

**...v...**

The sun is shining brightly and Ichigo can't help to smile just as bright. Their last day in the Kuchiki mansion has finally arrived and he is very...as in very very sad.

.

Meh!

Whistling a very happy tune while packing his things, a knock on his door suddenly interrupts him. "Ichigo-kun, can I come in?"

He pauses on his task and walks quickly towards the door and opens it. "Yes, Hisana-san, please come in." Closing the door, Ichigo pulls a chair and offers it to her mother-in-law. "Here, Hisana-san. Have a seat," he says but the woman declines courteously.

"It's alright. I just came by to check up on you or if you need any help."

"Ah no, it's fine. I've already packed my things. I don't have that much so...yeah." He ends his sentence with a shrug, scratching a random itch behind his neck. "But thanks anyway. I appreciate it...really."

Hisana smiles...that one smile that brings back many memories in his head; the smile that his mother always have. "You don't have to mention it, Ichigo-kun. Rukia is your wife, Byakuya is your father, Ginrei is your grandfa and I am your mother.." she cups a side of his face. "We are a family...that's why we should take care of one another, right Ichigo-kun?"

His eyes widen a bit but soon return back to normal as he smiles and leans his face against her hand. "Can you...give me a hug...Mom?"

Hisana is a bit surprise at what he just call her. It is the first time he calls her Mom and it sounds really nice. She smiles widely and opens her arms to him. "Sure...come here, son."

Ichigo steps closer and accepts the hug; his own arms coming around her back as he closes his eyes and savors the warmth of Hisana's motherly embrace. "Thanks, Mom," he says.

"You're welcome," Hisana replies. She pets his head and smiles widely again as Ichigo finally pulls away. But then she grins mischievously at him and says, "Now be a good boy and give your father the same hug before you go, okay?"

Ichigo gawks.

**...v...  
><strong>

Sporting her newly trimmed hair, Rukia takes in a deep breath before knocking at her parent's door. "Come in," comes her father's reply. She pushes the door open and steps inside the room.

"Dad?"

"Over here, Rukia." Turning at the huge wardrobe, Rukia finds her father staring at his most precious sword collections. She smiles and stands next to him, turning her gaze up at the blades aligned and displayed perfectly inside the wardrobe. Rukia's hand reaches up and touches one. "That's my first ever real sword," Byakuya says, staring down at the said blade. "And its name is Senbonsakura, right?" Rukia asks mischievously.

"Hm-mm. You're grandfather gave it to me as a present for my seventh birthday. It is the sharpest and the most reliable sword I ever have."

Rukia smiles absently, running her fingers along the unsharp edge of her father's favorite sword. "But it isn't the most beautiful," Byakuya says catching his daughter's attention. He glances down at her before pulling out a certain sword from the top of his collection. Rukia's eyes widen in awe and admiration as she stares at the snowy white sword in front of her. The blade, the hilt, and even the long sophisticated silk attached to it are all pure white like she never seen any of that kind before.

"Rukia, meet Sode no Shirayuki...the most beautiful sword of in the world."

"Wow..." is all she manages to say.

Byakuya smiles inwardly at her reaction. He makes a swift slashing motion before sliding the sword back to its white case. "Here..."

"Hm?"

"I've waited sixteen years to give you this... Happy birthday, Rukia."

Staring wide eyed between her father and the sword being offered to her, Rukia feels warm tears building up in her eyes. She smiles and jumps at her father for a tight hug with tears streaming down her face. "Thank you Daddy."

Byakuya smiles and hugs her daughter back. "You've grown a lot, Rukia. And I'm proud of what you're becoming of. I love you, sweetheart."

Rukia hugs him tight as he kisses the top of her head. She can't thank God enough for giving her a loving family. And it seems that wishes really do come true.

**...v...**

"Wish?" Toshiro raises an eyebrow as Momo holds a tiny white feather-like flower.

"Yes, just make a wish. Any wish," Momo urges, an enthusiastic smile plasters on her face. "C'mon, this flower will make your wishes come true!"

"Hm?" His eyebrow rises even higher.

Momo pouts and takes the flower closer to her. "Alright, if you don't want to...then I guess I should make my own wishes."

Toshiro watches as she closes her eyes and makes her wish mentally. Then she raises the flower in her palm and blows it away. "What did you wish for?" The question is out before Toshiro realizes what and why he asks. Momo blinks at him then grins knowingly. "D-Don't get me wrong... I'm just-"  
>"I wish for you," Momo cuts him off.<p>

"What?"

"I wish that you stay here in Japan longer...so I can still see you." She looks him deeply in the eyes as she says that simple yet complicated wish of her. Her face serious and genuine but then she smiles beautifully and Toshiro can't help but...frown half heartedly and look away in order to hide the growing blush in his face.

"Baka."

**.v.**

"They're coming!" Rangiku says, stepping out of the large woode gate where Ichigo and the others are already waiting. She steps towards Toshiro and Momo and asks,

"Where's Renji and Shinji?"

"They're already downstairs, waiting at our bus. They're afraid of seeing Byakuya-sama so they went ahead of us," Momo answers. Rangiku shrugs then notices the blushing white haired boy.

"What happen to you?"

"Shut up," he mumbles, frowning deeply and walking away, leaving the two girls to share confuse glances behind him.

The gate finally opens and there comes the Kuchiki family. Rukia steps outside the gate with an arm hook on her mother's. She looks up and her eyes immediately find her husband's handsome face.

"Yo," he greets, with a half smile half smirk playing on his lips. Rukia smiles timidly at him, blushing as she looks down at the ground. Ichigo laughs mentally knowing full well what his wife is thinking of.

Last night was the best night of his life so far...he won't forget it even for a million thousand years of his life.

He steps towards Rukia and takes her bags from her, pausing as he notices a pure white sword attached to it. And he need not ask where it came from because he already knows who gave it.

"Kozo."

Speaking of the devil.

Ichigo strengthens and turns at his stoic father-in-law then frowns a little as he notices a black slick sword in the man's hand. Byakuya steps beside his family, eyes close and head hold up high.

"Father wants to apologize for not being able to bid farewell. He's not feeling well today because he got tired from..." he pauses and glances at the orange haired guy. "The party last night."

"I see," Ichigo says. "It's fine though. I visited him in his room earlier."

"Nobody's asking," Byakuya replies.

"Well I'm not telling it to you. I'm talking to... Mom," Ichigo retorts, earning a surprise looks from everyone especially from Rukia.

The petite girl looks up at her mother and the older woman looks down at her with a smile. It's the first time she heard Ichigo used that title to her mother so she is really surprise...and very happy about it. But again...her father is another story.

"And who are you calling Mom?" he asks, still calm yet his eyes are narrowing a bit.

Ichigo huffs. "Hisana-san! Who else? She is my wife's mom so that makes her my mom too!" He folds his arms and tilts his chin proudly. "Hm... come to think of it. I should have been calling you Dad or father. Otou-san sounds cool too. Oh wait! How about Oyaji? It sounds ..." Ichigo trails off, obviously trying to piss his father-in-law. "Oh I know! From now on I'll call you...old man! Yeah, that's what I always used to call my father. Old man! How'd you like it, huh?" he asks and Byakuya answers him with a swing of his sword. Ichigo hops backward and quickly strikes a fighting pose.

Everyone rolls their eyes.

"I think we should go ahead, no?" Rangiku says and the others agree with her. They bow to Hisana and wave the woman goodbye before stepping down the high staircase.

Rukia sighs, hugging her Mom tightly. "I'll see you again, Mom."

"Be a nice girl okay?"

"I will."

"C'mon! I thought you're going to cut my head off."

Rukia pulls away from her mother and turns at the two glaring men.

"Hmp! I've realized that fighting a prude insolent boy like you is irrational and nonsense," Byakuya says with a proud and confident air. "It's cheap."

"What? Are you calling me cheap?" Ichigo growls.

"I didn't mention your name, did I?"

"Why you..."

"I will never fight you again unless..." Byakuya suddenly tosses the sword and Ichigo catches it with one hand with a confused scowl. "You know how to use a sword properly." Ichigo scowls deeper, staring at the man before him before looking down at the sword in his hand. "Its name is Tensa Zangetsu. Train with it because the next time you come here...we'll continue our fight."

The two men stare at each other with narrowed and challenging gazes. Then Ichigo breaks the contact and smirk. "Then, I'll surely kick your ass with this," he says, taking a swing of his sword before placing it over his shoulder arrogantly.

"Che." Byakuya scoffs and turns his back to him.

Rukia smiles as she glances between the two men. She steps towards her father and gives him another tight hug. "I love you, Dad. Please take care." She pulls away then turns towards her husband. "Let's go."

"Ah." Ichigo picks up their bag and starts towards the stairs. But before he steps down he pauses and turns at his father-in-law. "By the way...thanks. I really enjoyed my time here."

"Savor the moment, kozo because next time won't be fun anymore."

Ichigo smirks before he begins descending the stairs. Rukia waves at her parents one last time before she comes after him.

"Bye sweetie! Study harder and take care, okay?" Hisana waves, smiling widely. "Haay...time flies when you're having fun," she says, placing her arm down, still smiling down at the couple descending the stairs. "He looks happy with your gift."

"He should be. It's a one of a kind sword after all."

"So you really care about Ichigo-kun, ne Byakuya?"

"Hmp! As if."

Hisana giggles. Then she stares back at the stairs and finds Ichigo draping an arm over Rukia's shoulder. "You know... Ichigo-kun truly loves our daughter."

Byakuya's brow creases very slightly before he closes his eyes and turns around. "I know."

_Because__ the__ boy __looks __at __our __daughter, __the __same __way __I__ look __at __you._

"Did you say something, Byakuya?"

"Nothing… C'mon Hisana, let's get inside."

**...v...**

Rukia takes slow light steps down the stairs behind him, staring thoughtfully at his back.

_C'mon __Rukia, __why __so __shy __about __it? __Look __at __him!__ Last __night __is __wonderful, __magical __and__ romantic,__right?__ So __don't __be __embarrassed__ about __it. __Who __knows,__ you __might __do __it __again __when __you __arrived __home._

She stops abruptly on her steps and cups her hot and reddening face.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm?" She stiffens and blushes even more as he turns to her over his shoulder. "H-Huh? I'm...fine! Really! Don't worry about me! I'm feeling great! Wonderful even!"

"Oh really..." Ichigo says, giving her a knowing smirk.

"Yeah!"

"Good! I thought you'll be exhausted after-"

"Waaah! Don't say it here, baka!" Rukia yells, covering her ears in panic. "And wipe that annoying smirk off your face!"

Ichigo smirks wider. He winks sexily at her before turning around again. "Okay. Just hurry up midget. I'm excited to go home and take you to my bed."

"Uugh...pervert!" Rukia says between gritted teeth. Then she sighs and shakes her head slowly. A wide smile appears on her face before she continues stepping downstairs but then...

**Bu-Bump!**

Her visions blurs heavily and everything around seems to spin in a rapid whirl. But it disappears as quickly as it comes that Rukia finds herself standing awkwardly on the step.

"Rukia?"

She blinks her eyes several times at him, still shock at what just happened.

"Seriously...are you alright?" Ichigo asks and when he doesn't get an answer, he steps up towards her. He drapes an arm over her shoulder and pulls her to his side. "I knew it...you're exhausted. C'mon, let's hurry home so you can rest."

Staring up at his concerned gaze, Rukia smiles and leans at him. Yes, it must be her tiredness. She's really exhausted but she's very happy. Very...

**Bu-bump!**

Very...

**Bu-bump!**

Happy.

* * *

><p>Soooooo...how was my first ever completed love scene, huh? I hope it didn't suck that much. hehe. anyway...<p>

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE OVERWHELMING SUPPORT AND LOVE!**

Next chap...we'll roll with the story again so hang on your seat for more cliffie! hehe..just kidding! more action, romance, LOVE, and revelations will come so ho[e you still stick around!

And one more thing, A Thousand Years is a song form Breaking Dawn Part 1 (it played during the wedding scene) and this song is my inspiration while writing this chapter. I'm imagining it playing during Rukia's POV and flashback part. yeah...my imagination is at its fullest that time. hahaha. soooo...

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**


	16. Chapter 16 The beginning of the end

Since 16 comes between 15 and 17 (my favorite numbers)...let's say that in this AU, 16 is the start of the legal age. just in this AU, Ok?

again, this is an M-rated fic!

* * *

><p>"Psst!"<p>

A tall high school guy pauses on his tracks, turns behind him but finds nothing except a dark, narrow alley. He gulps, looking at the flickering lamp post lighting the entrance of the said alley. Heaving in a deep breath, the young guy continues on his way out but then...

"Psst!"

"Who's there?" he snaps, whipping his head behind him again. The night breeze brushes coldly around him but sweat starts trickling down the side of his face as the whistling continues.

"Psst..! Psst..!"

The guy grits his teeth. "If you want to mess around with me then show yourself, you coward asshole!" he growls. Then a few seconds pass and the whistling finally stops. The guy blows out a controlled breath before turning around and-

"Yo."

A pair of bloody crimson eyes greets him then the sound of blood spilling down the dirty pavement follows. A dark reiatsu swirls around the young guy followed by a loud cry of pain and agony.

The young guy cries out as his attacker sucks every ounce of energy he has until there's nothing left of him. And when the black reiatsu fades into thin air, the boy falls limply on the ground...drained, half alive and now wearing the body of a very old man. "Akh-kuh-kh..." the boy grumbles helplessly. "G-Give...m-back...m-my bod-" he cuts his own sentence as blood comes out his mouth and his bones crack with the slightest moves he makes.

"Heh!" The crimson eyed monster runs a hand through his now colored hair before looking down at his poor victim, an evil smirk curving on his lips. "I'll be borrowing your body for awhile. For now, just lie there...and wait for your death."

* * *

><p><strong>...v...<strong>

**Homework **

**Chapter 16 The beginning of the end  
><strong>

**I don't own Bleach**

**...v...**

* * *

><p>Giggles.<p>

Giggles.

Giggles fill Rukia's bedroom as Ichigo hovers above her; flicking his tongue up and down her neck and ear in a playful manner. She squeals, laughs and tosses on her bed as her orange haired husband tickles her side. He smirks against her neck and shifts above her, pressing his groin against her thighs as he does a long lick on her cheek.

"Eeeew... Ichigo, that's-" Her whine is quickly muffled as he catches her lips for a hot kiss; his tongue pushing and teasing her little one.

Rukia responds shortly, her fingers lost in his orange tresses. She moans as her tongue pushes against him. He let her win though...moaning as her hot little appendage probes and brushes the roof of his mouth. He pulls back to laugh at the tickling sensation. Rukia giggles and pulls him back down, rolling so that she's on top of him. But Ichigo will not let her have her way that easily. He snakes a hand under her pajama blouse and squeezes her soft mound. She gasps and Ichigo takes that opportunity to roll them over so that he's back on top.

The couple continues kissing and rolling on the bed when Rukia's phone suddenly goes off. She breaks from the kiss and turns her head towards her study table, letting Ichigo kiss her cheek. She tries reaching for her phone but Ichigo grabs her wrist and captures her lips again.

"Mmm... Ichi someone's-!" she half moan,half groan, glaring at him through the kiss. Never ceasing on assaulting her lips, Ichigo blindly reaches for the phone and presses the cancel button without a warning. "Ichigo, why'd you-urmmh!" Rukia can't form one sentence as Ichigo keeps sealing her mouth with his. His growing body heat tells that he wants some romance tonight and he's getting it. It's been a week since school started again, and due to his 'professional' conduct and respect for his wife, he restrained himself from touching her the whole week.

But thank God it's Friday!

And it means fun and love making starts tonight until the dreading weekdays come peeking at their windows again. But his 'time' is being interrupted as the stupid beeping device rings again.

Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!

Ichigo presses himself against her, trying to distract her away from the ringing. But Rukia rips her lips from him and pushes him away gently. "One...moment...okay?" she says between pants, holding up a finger to emphasize her point. Ichigo purses his lips and nods halfheartedly, handing her the phone without moving on top of her. Rukia wiggles underneath him as if saying 'Will you?'.

Ichigo sighs and rolls off her before plopping down the bed. Rukia sits up, her brows creasing upon reading the name of the caller. She glances at Ichigo who is lying nonchalantly on the bed, arms resting beneath his head. He notices her gazing at him and asks, "What?"

"It's Ashido-sempai."

And there goes his infamous scowl. "I thought you already turned him down? Why is he still calling?"

Rukia shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe he just need someone to talk to?"

His scowl deepens. "But you are definitely not that someone. Give me that phone."

"No way!" Before Ichigo could grab her phone, Rukia jumps away from the bed. "You can't talk to him!"

"Then make him go away."

Rukia sighs. "I'll talk to him but don't try to intervene, okay?"

"Che!" He grimaces and plops back down the bed. Rukia takes in a deep breath before facing the window and answering her phone.

"Hello?"

...

...

"Oh it's okay. I'm not that.." she glances at Ichigo. "...busy. Why? Do you need something from me?"

Laying on his side with his head prompt up in his hand, Ichigo stares at his wife's round bottom. She's pretty sexy for a petite girl. Her thin legs are smooth, her plump butt is so round and firm he won't get tired of squeezing it. Oh...and her small waist, her sexy lean back and that creamy neck. Her short hair looks really really sexy too!

Mmm...

Rukia turns over her shoulder, feeling a pair of amber eyes ogling her from behind. Ichigo smirks, causing her to roll her eyes and turn her attention back to the person on the line. "Listen, Ashido-sempai. You are a nice guy and I appreciate your offer but... I think it's better if you turn your attention to someone else because...I'm not yet open to this kind of high school relationships. I mean...my parents are strict a-and I'm ah...allergic to this kind of stuffs. You know, like having a...peanut allergy!"

"Pffftt!"a suppress laugh escapes Ichigo's lips.

A peanut allergy? Where the hell did that come from!

"Yeah, it's like an emotional peanut allergy. You know if ever i will be in a relationship I''l feel like there's something stuck in my throat choking me to death. It's pretty dangerous, actually." Ichigo buries his face on her pillow to muffle his laughter. "So..." Rukia clears her throat. "Again, I'm really sorry. But we can still be friends, right?" There is a pause from the other line but then the guy answers back after a short while. "Thanks, Ashido-sempai. I'll see you in school. Okay...good night."

Sighing heavily, Rukia puts her phone aside and plops down on the bed. Ichigo sits up and hugs her from behind. "I'm a horrible person," she says, leaning back against his chest.

"Of course not baby. Why'd you say that?" Ichigo asks, placing small kisses along her shoulder.

"I am! I just turned down the first guy who actually courted me."

Ichigo pauses with his ministrations and scowls. "What about me? I courted you, right?"

"No, mister vampire, you didn't."

"I didn't?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Like hell no."

"Geez..." Ichigo huffs with a fake disappointment in his tone. Rukia pouts as if offended so Ichigo hugs her tighter. "I'm sorry baby but courting is not my thing."

"Yeah." Rukia folds her arms. "That's because you're more of a forceful and coercive type."

Ichigo chuckles and kisses her nape. "No, that's because I have a peculiar way of courting a girl."

"Really now?" she asks in a stern voice, turning to him over her shoulder.

"Yeah," he replies; a hand slipping inside his shorts pocket to confirm if he has the 'small box' of protection inside.

It's Friday night! Of course, he's prepared.

He smirks and whispers in her ear. "You want me to court you now?"

Rukia's eyes narrow in suspicion but before she can say anything, Ichigo is already tackling her down the bed. She blinks up at him, a little confused. But when Ichigo sits on his knee and starts taking off his clothes, she blushes and shudders inwardly in excitement.

Ichigo's peculiar courting tip number 1. Normal guys dress to impress, but for Ichigo...it is undress.

When all of his clothing is discarded on the floor, Ichigo climbs on top of his still clothed wife and smirks sexily.

Peculiar tip number 2. Be a gentleman in every possible way.

He leans down but instead of kissing her lips, his mouth goes down her shoulder and using his teeth, he pulls the strap of her blouse down and starts the teasing task of undressing her.

Peculiar tip number 3. Praise her with sweet...and naughty words.

"You're so hot. I can't wait to be inside you."

Rukia's face burns with embarrassment as Ichigo stares at her hungrily. He's so horny tonight unlike their first night, it makes her more nervous. But horny is an understatement, because the orange haired vampire is actually in heat.

Fourth and last of Ichigo's peculiar tip in courting a girl. Make her the happiest girl in the world by giving her the heavenly pleasure that roses and a box of chocolate couldn't give.

"Ichi-" Rukia doesn't mind finishing his name as his hot mouth descends on hers.

.

**...v...**

Her breathing comes in short shaky huffs as his lips drag a torturous path down her chest, pausing on the pillowy flesh of her left breast, savoring its softness. He flicks his tongue gently across her nipple, smirking as she gasps, almost shouts his name. She moans and whimpers beneath him as he takes the inflamed bud into his mouth and sucks firmly, his hand gives her other nipple gentle tweaks. He can't see her face, but he knows that it's flushing red right now.

"Oh... Ichigo~"

Still massaging her breasts, Ichigo takes a moment to admire her blushing face, her lips panting with want and the sound of pleasure in her moans.

She's all his...all his.

His thoughts are interrupted when Rukia pushes him and rolls them over. She quickly settles above him, straddling his lap and resting her hands flatly in his muscled chest. He raises an eyebrow, seeing the determined look in his wife's pretty face. "It's my turn," she says, trying to sound mature but the nervousness in her tone is so obvious, Ichigo can't help but smirk.

"C'mon baby...let's see what you got," he teases, earning a narrowed gaze from his wife.

Rukia leans over him, capturing his lips for a firm kiss before rocking her hips into his erection. "Uughh...!" he groans deeply as his shaft rubs against her sweaty skin. Her hands cradle his face as she grinds into him in an amateur yet hot way. Then she drags a hand down his body until she reaches for his hard on.

"Mmn~" He whimpers, loving how her small hand wraps around him. Then she begins playing with his hot rod; squeezing, rubbing and teasing the tip with her dainty sinful fingers. He can't help it. He pushes back, his hips lifting them off the bed. Once he's back on top, his lips capture hers again for a never ending kiss.

A strangled sexy "Mmm…" escapes her throat as she kisses her again while his fingers brush up her thigh. Then she nearly screams when Ichigo pushes one finger inside her. She grips her rabbit bed sheets as her head tosses upward. She hasn't been touch that way before not even with her own hands. It's so embarrassing yet it feels so good.

"Oh Ichi~" she moans as Ichigo moves his digit in and out of her...pumping slowly, making her juices flows. He huffs almost dreamily as he feels how warm and wet she is around his digit. One finger becomes two and the slow pace becomes fast and frantic, making her gasps and writhes in pleasure. She convulses uncontrollably as his thumb plays with her sensitive pink bud. And when he curls his exploring digits upward inside her, Rukia came apart completely. A slow, keening wail erupts from her vocal cords.

White is all she could see.

She sighs dreamily. It seems forever when Rukia calms down though it is only seconds...and she is crying. It doesn't hurt, not at all, but it is entirely new. And she is crying in joy for experiencing such kind of pleasure...thanks to Ichigo.

She smiles and pulls him in for another kiss...a kiss of gratitude and Ichigo gladly accepts it. He shifts above her, rubbing his stiff member against her soaked lips...teasing but more like preparing her for a more breathtaking ride. He pulls back and stares into her eyes, not forgetting to ask permission before entering her sacred place. Rukia nods and wraps her arms around his neck.

Pulling out the latex from the small box inside his discarded shorts, Ichigo hurriedly puts it on...easing the rubber condom all the way to the base of his hot and throbbing erection. He turns down and finds his wife looking away...panting and blushing heavily. He chuckles and settles back on top of her. He stares deeply into her eyes before he slowly enters her...inch by delicious inch.

Rukia bites her lips. He's big and it still hurts a little. "Ooh~" a low sexy moan escapes her lips.

Ichigo pulls out then pushes in...pulls out then pushes in again. He repeats the motion with slow rythym. But as he moves in and out of her, Rukia's moans become louder and sexier and that serves as his trigger. Prompting his weight on his hands, Ichigo starts thrusting faster...harder...deeper into her. He loves how wet, hot and tight she is.

"Nnngg..." He grits his teeth, groaning as her juices soak his hard shaft making the sliding more exciting...more delicious. "Oh fuck~" He chokes, groans and breathes shakily as he moves his hips in a horse speed...pounding into her like there's no tomorrow. Pants, moans and the creaking sound of her bed fill the room. He tries to open his eyes and watch his wife but her luscious expression is taking him fast to his limit. "Shit..! Shit!"

"Ooh Ichi! I'm co... I'm coming~"

He can feel her walls clenching tighter and tighter around him. His shaft twitches hotly and with one final thrust, the couple soars high up to the sky once again, arching their bodies to where they are joined and raising their voices with the most wonderful cry of pleasure.

.

.

Ichigo collapses on top of her, breathing heavily against their sweat sleek bodies. While Rukia swallows thickly, trying to calm her breathing. "I... Ichigo?"

"W-What?"

"Have you ever...courted...a girl like that before?"

Ichigo chuckles and lifts his head to kiss her lips. "I told you, courting is not my thing."

"What about Senna?" she asks innocently and Ichigo smirks at her.

"Heh, I didn't court her."

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Like hell no," he says, mimicking her earlier statement. He pulls the used condom out and discards it on the floor. "Girls are the ones courting me," he adds arrogantly earning a roll of her amethyst orbs. He lets out a manly laugh, settling back on top of her, capturing her lips for a swift yet breathtaking kiss before smiling sexily. "Ready for round 2?"

**...v...**

Sigh.

Doodling on her notes lazily, Rukia puffs out a bored sigh as their History teacher discusses about world war whatever. She glances around their room and finds her classmates buzzing, sleeping, giggling, staring towards the ceiling and some are counting the ticking of the wall clock.

Sweat drops.

School brings insanity even to the sanest persons on earth.

Rukia jerks at the sudden stinging pain in her neck. She rubs the said spot and frowns. The unusual pain in her neck happens very often now after the Golden week vacation. It's not that painful but it always surprises her. Rukia turns next to her and notices her best friend sitting...suspiciously quiet. The bell rings and a collective sighs escape the student's lips as another dreadful day in school finally ends. They quickly go out the room and fill the corridors with loud buzz of chatting and laughing.

"Momo?" Rukia grabs her bag and steps next to her friend's table. Momo looks up and suddenly hugs her, crying. "What's the matter, Momo? Did something happen? Are you not feeling well? Did someone hurt you? Tell me! I'm gonna kick his face to a pulp."

"Sh-Shiro-chan."

"Hm?"

"Shiro-chan and the others...they're-they're...they're leaving! Waaaah...!"

Surprised by the news, Rukia hugs Momo as the girl cries-er wails on her shoulder. She wants to tell her that it'll be fine but she can't...because she also knows that it isn't. Toshiro and the others...they become her good friends so it's also hard for her. But if its their choice to leave-no, they will not leave, they'll just go back to where they truly live. They just came here for a mission and it's time to go back to London.

Rukia frowns sadly, holding her friend closer to her.

**...v...**

A group of girls swoon around the pool fence as the sexy orange haired swimming instructor/teacher trains the school's swimming team. Wearing nothing but tight black trunks, Ichigo scowls and ignores the ogling female students. He bends down to instruct a student on the proper posture for diving, and squeals erupt as the girls feast and drools at the view of his sexy ass and long strong legs. The teacher rolls his eyes and concentrates with his lessons. But then he sees a familiar figure from the corner of his eyes and smiles.

Rukia frowns at the flock of girls before her before looking at her husband. Ichigo smiles but she doesn't return the gesture. She just nudges her head towards the side and mentally says, _'At__ the __back __of __the __shower __room...now.'_ Ichigo easily understands and nods.

**.v.**

"What is it? Miss me already?" he asks once they're alone at the back of the pool's shower room. He folds his arms in front and leans against the wall. He is still wearing his wet trunks but he decides to put a shirt on. But it makes him look even sexier.

Rukia shakes her head fiercely, ridding the dirty thoughts off her mind. She blows out a deep breath before looking seriously back at him. "Is it true?"

"What is it?"

"Toshiro and the others...are they really going back to London?"

"Yes...they'll fly next week," he replies and hears her sighing sadly. "They have to go back to their work and lives there. It can't be help."

"I know. It's just... Momo is feeling very sad about it and I can't do anything."

Ichigo places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it gently. "Don't worry. Just stay on her side. I'm sure she'll be fine." Ichigo pokes her forehead playfully. "Go straight back home okay? I still have to stay for one more hour to train those guys. I'll be home around six." Rukia nods and smiles weakly. She turns her gaze down and blushes at the sight of the huge bulge hiding under his tight trunks. "You want some?" he teases.

Rukia frowns and turns around swiftly with a loud Hmp! "No, thanks!" she says before jogging away from him. Ichigo chuckles, shaking his head as he walks back to the pool.

**...v...**

The next day...**  
><strong>

"Here."

Ichigo glances at the hot cup of coffee on his table before looking at the auburn haired teacher sitting next to him. "Thanks."

Holding another cup of coffee, Inoue smiles at the orange haired teacher before placing the cup down at Uryuu Ishida's table. Ichigo raises a curious brow. "Ne, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Have you heard the news?"

"The news?" Ichigo glances at the cup of coffee on Uryuu's table. Then the door of their faculty room slides open and the glass wearing teacher steps in. Ichigo grins. "Oh the news! Of course, I've heard about it. Congratulations, you two."

Inoue tilts her head on the side with a clueless expression on her face. Frowning, Uryuu ignores the knowing grin that Ichigo throws him as he walks towards his table. "Congratulations…for what?" Inoue asks.

"For you and Ishida! I'm happy to know that the guy finally confesses to you." Uryuu blushes madly and glares at the orange haired teacher. "What?" Ichigo asks innocently.

Inoue blushes at Ichigo's bluntness. "Kurosaki-kun...I think you got the wrong idea," Inoue says, earning a frown from the male teacher.

"What?"

"I said... I think you got the wrong idea."

Ichigo's eyes widen a bit."You mean, you and Ishida still hasn't-" Inoue shakes her head furiously with a deep blush on her face. "Oh... sorry."

"I-It's alright, I'm sure Ishida-kun doesn't mind." Inoue smiles sheepishly while Uryuu curses Ichigo under his breath and sits down on his chair. "But it seems that you haven't heard about the news yet. It's a major change in our school." Inoue adds, going back to her initial topic.

"What major change?"

"Oh you really don't know?" Inoue asks. "Vice principal Iba will be resigning from his position."  
>Ichigo turns serious. "Why so sudden. They didn't even mention about it at the faculty meeting yesterday?"<p>

Inoue and Ishida share glances before Inoue answers his question. "Actually, the news just came out this morning."

.

.

"Vice principal Iba's wife was murdered last week by an unknown killer. And because of that, the vice principal is suffering from a nervous breakdown. Thus the board members filed a petition that granted him a forced resignation. This is his last day in school."

"What about Principal Yamamoto...what does he say about this?"

Inoue shakes her head sadly. "Principal Yamamoto is still on leave due to his sickness. The old man is aging that's why he's falling very ill, he might be retiring too." The auburn haired teacher sighs before sipping on her cup of hot chocolate.

Silence follows as the three teachers think about the situation. Ichigo scowls thoughtfully on his seat while Uryuu stares at his coffee, also in deep thoughts. After awhile of mindful thinking, the three teachers...sigh.

"Well, if the board already made a decision then we can't do anything about it, right?" Ichigo says, leaning back at his chair. Inoue agrees while Uryuu remains silent. Heaving a deep breath, Ichigo grabs his coffee and sips on it. Though he acts nonchalant about it, deep inside he feels worried and sorry for their vice principal.

"Kurosaki-san!" a man calls out from the door causing the three teachers to turn at it.

"What is it, Kurodo-san?"

"Professor Ririn summons you in her office...now."

**...v...  
><strong>

"You want to play some arcade?" Rukia asks, walking next to her friend. She skips and smiles widely, trying to lighten her friend's mood. However, Momo shakes her head and continues walking with a slump shoulder...sad and defeated. "How about karaoke? We haven't gone there for awhile now!"

"..."

"Oh I know, let's buy some ice cream, my treat!"

Momo sighs. "Thanks Rukia but I'm not in the mood right now. I guess I'll just...go home."

When they stop at an intersection, Momo smiles sadly and waves at her. Rukia nods and watches her friend walk away and disappear from her sight. She sighs heavily and decides to go home...turning around only to meet a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Where is Ichigo?"

Rukia jumps in surprise. "S-Senna!"

"Where is he? Where is Ichigo?" Senna asks demandingly, stepping towards her with eyes still glowing red. Dark bags hang under her eyes and she looks a little disheveled.

"Senna, are you alright?"

"I need his help! I need Ichigo!" Senna grasps both of her shoulder; her fingers almost digging in her skin.

"Senna-"

"I have to tell him something! I need to-" Senna suddenly pauses; her red eyes widen as something catches her attention. "Where did this come from?" she gasps and suddenly yanks Rukia's collar down. That snaps the petite girl's temper.

"Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?" Rukia growls and pushes the female vampire away from her.

"Where did that come from?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That bite...w-where did it come from? Who...gave that to you?" Senna asks nervously, pointing at something in her neck. Confused, the petite girl touches her neck and her eyes widen a bit upon feeling a rough-almost calloused skin there. "It's not Ichigo's, I know it isn't! I can smell it!" Rukia looks back at Senna and frowns. And when she doesn't respond, Senna's eyes got bigger. "You're in trouble, Rukia."

"What?"

"You're in big trouble!" Senna steps forward, causing Rukia to step back subconsciously. "Who gave that to you?"

"I don't-"

"Who gave that to you!"

"Leave her alone, Senna!"

Rukia looks past the hysterical girl and sighs in relief. She can't be more grateful to see the familiar figure walking towards them.

**...v...**

Momo stares blankly at the ground, walking tiredly along a small riverbank. She sighs and groans under her breath, trying to rid the sad thoughts off her head. But she always ends up, thinking more about it. 'Snap out of it, Momo!' she scolds herself mentally, beating her head with her own fist.

"You've gone crazy." A familiar voice interrupts, causing her to stop and look behind.

"Sh-Shiro-chan!"

"Heh!" he huffs softly, placing his hands in his pockets before walking past her.

Momo blinks in confusion but nevertheless, she follows and walks beside him. She pouts, glancing every now and then at the silent guy next to her. "Where are you going?" she asks.

"Walking," he answers briefly.

"Last time I checked...walking is not a place, unless there's a new town here called Walking City."

"Tsh. You're funny, it's weird," he says, glancing at her with a smirk. Momo suddenly stops walking and stares at him with a somewhat surprised and worried look in her face. He stops too and asks, "What?"

"Do you really have to go?" she asks from out of the blue. Her lips are slightly shaking as she fights her tears from falling.

Toshiro tilts her head low, hiding her eyes in the shadows before turning his back to her. "Of course, I have a life in London. I'll be spending 20 more years there then I'll go find some other country to live in since I'm not aging," he says nonchalantly.

"Why not live here? You can start a new identity here in Karakura and spend 20...no, 40 more years here and-"

"I can't," he snaps.

"B-But why?"

Toshiro clenches his hands inside his pocket as the question brings back memories...sorrowful and painful memories. He starts walking again, ignoring the girl's question. But Momo grabs his arm and stops him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have a reason to stay here!" he growls, giving her a cold and angry glare. But Momo doesn't budge and softens her gaze in return.

"I can be a reason for you to stay...we are my soul mates, remember?"

He is quite surprise at the girl's bluntness. And somehow, her face gives hope. But...

"That's what makes you funny," he says, shadowing his face again and gently removing her hands from his arm. "I'll tell you again... You are not my mate...and you are not my type either."

.

.

Momo is taken aback, taking single steps away from him before she bursts out crying and runs away, leaving the silver haired guy that she admires behind her.

.

.

"I'm sorry."

**...v...**

Renji steps in front of Rukia, blocking her away from Senna. "What is wrong with you?" he asks, scowling at the female vampire. "You've been acting like a bitch since day one. We spent days looking for you and when you showed up, you just bring trouble to everyone. What's gotten into you?"

"Renji, I-"

"No. Don't give me that look, Senna. I won't fall for it," Renji says. "What you need to do is go to Urahara's and pack up your stuffs...that's if you want to go with us back in London this Wednesday."

Rukia gasps in surprise. _'I__ thought __it's __next __week.'_

"C'mon Rukia." Renji grabs Rukia gently by the arm and ushers her away from the female vampire. But as they walk away, Rukia turns back at Senna and finds the girl still looking at her with a worried look. "Sorry about that, Rukia. Senna is not usually like that, maybe she's just a little...frustrated and jealous. You're a girl I'm sure you know what I'm saying..." Renji trails off as he and Rukia walk next to each other. He keeps apologizing for what Senna did but Rukia can't hear him because she's lost in a deep thought.

"Ne, Renji."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I thought you're flight is next week."

"Oh..." Renji scratches his neck sheepishly. "That's what I'm going to tell you guys. They decided to take an early flight because our jobs are calling for us."

"I see."

"Actually, it's Toshiro who is very eager to leave. Well, we can't argue with him anymore since winter season in this place reminds him of-" Renji cuts himself off before he can even say anything. Rukia turns at him with a slightly curious gaze but before she could ask anything, Renji diverts her attention to another topic. "Geez, I can't believe it's already two months since we got here. It feels like a week ago." He chuckles nervously, placing his hands behind his head before looking up at the sky. He glances at Rukia and sees that the girl puts the previous topic aside. He sighs mentally and places his hands back to his side. "It's been two months and I still haven't find my mate here. I wonder where she is."

Mate.

The topic rings a bell in Rukia's head. She remembers what Senna asks her earlier. Her hand reaches absently to touch the calloused skin on her neck. "Why?" she murmurs.

"Huh?"

"Why is it so important to find a mate?"

"Hm...good question but the answer to that may vary depending on a vampire's point of view. For me, it's for survival and a chance to find a partner or even true love." Renji grins in satisfaction to his witty answer.

"Tell me more about it," Rukia demands.

Renji raises a curious brow and scratches his neck. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Ahm anything like..." Rukia looks up at him. "Can a mate's blood save other vampire?"

"Unfortunately, no. Let's take you as a sample...your blood is a cure for a specific vampire and that is your husband, Ichigo. But for the rest of us, your blood is just an ordinary drink that'll ease our thirsts but not cure or save us from death. And that's one importance of finding a mate."

"But what if a mate was bitten by another vampire that doesn't really owns her?"

"If it's just a bite, I think the mate will still survive. But..."

"But?"

"If it's a mark, then bad or even worst things can happen." Rukia's eyes widen and her mind starts to slowly absorb everything that Renji is saying. "It's almost a taboo if an already marked mate like you is marked by another vampire. A mate cannot be marked twice or more because both the vampire and the mate's life might be at stake when that happened."

Rukia feels her heart thumping faster and louder as Renji continues.

"That is why Ichigo and any other vampires who already marked their mates turn overprotective. Heh! You noticed how he groped you whenever we're around? He even kicked me in the face when I tried to hug you back in Urahara's, remember that?"

"Y-Yeah, I r-remember that," Rukia replies, her voice and even her hands start shaking. But she shakes her head to calm herself and not to jump with horrible conclusions. "But how will you know if it's just a bite or if it's already a mark? I mean what's the difference between the two?"

"It's easy to recognize. A mark works opposite a bite. You see if it's just a bite, a wound will be visible right after you have been bitten and it will eventually heal after some days or weeks. If it's a mark, no wound will appear at first. But traces will soon take form and slowly becomes visible until a wound-like mark appears. It's kinda weird how it works but I'm sure you have one right now since Ichigo marked you. But I never encountered such instances before since we, vampires have some sort of brotherhood."

"Can it be erased? The mark...can it be erased?" she asks as she starts to panic a little.

"As long as the vampire lives, the mark will remain on its mate's flesh."

"You mean..."

Renji nods. "Once the vampire dies, the mark will be erased and die with him. And a mate who has a second mark will be owned by the vampire who gave his or her second mark. That's why it's a forbidden act for us to..." Renji's voice slowly fades in the background as Rukia freezes on her spot. He keeps on talking and mumbling until he finally notices the horrified look in the young girl's face. "Rukia, are you-"

"I have to go."

"Sure, I'm walking you home."

"No!" Rukia snaps.

Renji frowns a bit. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I...my stomach hurt," she lies then shakes her head. "But I'm fine. Thanks Renji, I'll tell Ichigo about your flight."

"Ah sure." Renji doesn't even have the chance to say goodbye as the petite girl comes running away from him.

**...v...**

Ichigo frowns at the invitation letter in his hand. "A teacher's convention in Tokyo University?"

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki. Our school is one of the lucky ones who are invited to attend the said convention. And you will be our school's representative." The blonde middle aged female professor and member of the school's board committee, Ms. Ririn says.

"Why me?"

"I believe that you already know of our vice principal's resignation, right?" Ichigo nods. "Well, that is his last order. He personally chose you to be our school's representative."

"Did he tell you why?"

The woman fixes her glasses. "No. But you already attended out of town seminars before, right? And I'm sure that Iba-sensei chose you because of your social skills and..." Her eyes scan him from his face down to his groin before she says, "...personality and talent."

Ichigo clears his throat and adjusts on his seat, feeling uncomfortable with the old woman's scrutinizing (and almost perverted) gaze. "So, when is this convention again?"

"This coming Wednesday until Sunday."

"That long?"

"Yes, I'm afraid you will not be joining your class for this week. But don't worry; we will be inviting substitute teachers from a high school in the west division so-"

"Teachers? One is enough for my class."

"Oh I forgot to mention, you won't go there alone. You will be joined by other three faculty members. But I haven't had the list yet so I can't tell you who are they."

"I see."

"So... I'm expecting you to bring recognition for this school, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo looks down at the extended hand before him, scowling for a moment before sighing and accepts the gesture.

**...v...**

Rukia bursts inside their home and dashes towards her room. She tosses her book bag recklessly aside and quickly makes her way in front of the full length mirror. She cranes her neck to the side and leans closer to the mirror, searching frantically for the strange wound. Her heart thumps faster and louder as she scans her skin and...

There, on the juncture of her neck and shoulder appears a small red dot like scar that just starts to become visible.

Rukia tears the ribbon off her uniform and almost rips her blouse open. She yanks her bra down to compare the wound on her neck with the mark on her chest and...her eyes widen.

.

.

"It can't be..."

**...v...**

A tall brown haired man stands on the rooftop of a tall building...a lopsided smile is etch on his handsome face as he stares down at the busy streets of Karakura town. Then the door to the rooftop opens and there comes his chosen descendents. "Are you all ready?"

"Hai Aizen-sama."

"Very well." The man named Aizen turns around and looks at each one of his men. "We're getting near."

"Heh!" a silver haired man grins widely. "I can't wait to lay my fingers on that brave little girl who gave me this." He says, touching the eye patch covering his wounded eye. "I'm dying to taste her flesh again."

"Hey! You can't have all the fun, Gin. I'm going after that girl and that Kurosaki guy too!" a blue haired man butts in.

"You're always going after everyone, Grimmjow," a raven haired pale skinned guy mutters.

"Shut up Ulquiorra!"

"Make me."

"Why you-"

"Enough." Aizen cutts in. "Everyone will have their fair share. For now we'll have to execute the plan properly."

"What about that Kaien?"

"Once a traitor...always a traitor. When he's part is done, we'll kill him too and hangs his head together with his leader's head in my bedroom wall. For now we just wait for the perfect timing."

"I'm dying to know when that fucking timing is!" Grimmjow growls.

Aizen turns around and stares ahead, overlooking the peaceful town below down. He smiles.

.

.

"Don't worry, Grimmjow. When the 'cats' are away...the wolves can finally play."

**...v...**

"Psst!"

A strong cold wind blows around sending chills down Senna's spine. She pauses on her tracks as she realizes where she is. She's standing on a familiar park; the park where she fought a viscera who tried to attack Rukia. And like that night, the place is already empty.

"Psst!"

She snaps her head behind, having the strange feeling of being watched by someone hiding from behind the trees. The wind whistles; rustling the grass and the leaves of the trees around her and pushing the empty swings back and forth. Her heart thumps louder as fear starts to grow inside her.

"Psst!"

She snaps at her left then whirls on her right. But no one is there...except her.

"Ssseennnaaaa~"

A shaky breath escapes Senna's mouth as she turns on her heels and starts running for her life.

.

.

Death awaits someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and don't forget to shake up the happiness this Christmas Season!<strong>

**This is chOOnyOung17, giving you my biggest and warmest hug!**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17 The beginning of the end II

The heavy rain pounds heavily on her cold skin as she's runs around the dark woods; her breath ragged, her legs are shaking and her whole body is trembling.

"Rukiaaaa~"

She trips and stumbles down the muddy ground. She tries to stand but a strong invisible force pins her on the ground. "Let go!" she groans, thrashing violently to break free. But the invisible force is like a heavy solid mass against her back.

"How dare you?"

She stiffens and her eyes widen.

"You're a bitch! How dare you mated with another vampire?" She squeezes her eyes shut as the force pushes her deeper unto the mud. "You are mine, Rukia! Only mine..! Mine..! MIIIIINNNNEEE!"

The loud animalistic growl causes the ground below her to tremble until it cracks open and swallows her into a great abyss of fire.

.

"RUKIA!"

She snaps her eyes open and immediately wishes she didn't. Large human skulls surround her like a cocoon. They are everywhere; laughing and taunting maniacally at her. The skulls move and bite both of her arms, her shoulder, her waist and even her thighs and legs; pinning and holding her in place. She's sobbing shakily, her body is trembling in utter fear and tears are flowing freely on her face. She can't move, she can't speak and she suddenly finds it hard to breath. Then the most frightening skull appears in front of her face; green skinned with pure black hollowed eyes with thick orange rim surrounding it. Its long black tongue is hanging out from his wide grinning mouth.

"Rukiaaaaa~. Can I have...a bite?" The frightening skull opens its mouth and lunges closer to devour her causing her to suck in a breath and let out a loud shrilling cry.

.

.

"Ee-eyaaaaahh..!"

.

.

She sits upright from the bed; her face and body are covered with sweat. "Mmm...Rukia?" The person beside her stirs and sits up. "Had a bad dream?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest for a tight possessive embrace. "Don't worry. I'm here. I won't let them take you away."

She snaps at what the man said. She doesn't remember telling anything to him yet so how did he...

With her eyes wide and soak with tears, she slowly turns over her shoulder and instead of seeing an amber eyed orange haired man, she finds a green eyed raven haired vampire. "Because you're now mine, right...Rukia?"

* * *

><p><strong>...v...<strong>

**Homework**

**Chapter 17 The beginning of the end II**

**I don't own Bleach**

**...v...**

* * *

><p>Rukia bolts upright from her bed, gasping as if she just came out from under water. She quickly turns behind and finds her orange haired husband sleeping peacefully next to her. She lets out a shaky breath then buries her face in her hands before crying silently.<p>

It was a nightmare...a bad scary nightmare.

"Mmn..." She hears her husband moaning in his sleep. And not wanting to disturb and wake him up, Rukia wipes her tears away and gently settles back on the bed and continues to sob quietly. But then she is surprise when Ichigo wraps an arm around her and pulls her against him unconsciously. "Ssh, it's alright." Rukia looks up and finds him mumbling sweet words through his sleep. "Everythin's gonna be alright," he adds and that's when she finally calms down. She sniffs and wipes her tears away before snuggling as close to him as possible.

.

.

"Ichigo..." Rukia smiles weakly and closes her eyes, letting his warm protective arms envelope her and lull her back to sleep.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**...v...**

Senna arrives at her temporary apartment and makes her way straight to her room. She pokes her head from the door before stepping inside. She sits on the edge and stares at the weak old man sleeping peacefully on her bed.

She found him the other night...lying half alive at a darkened alley near Karakura High. She brought him to Urahara's for help but the businessman and his wife are having a vacation out of town so she had no choice but to bring him in her apartment. She doesn't know who the man is up until now, but she helped him nevertheless. He must be a victim...another poor innocent victim used by a certain enemy.

The man groans in his sleep then coughs roughly. Senna rubs his boned chest to sooth him. He opens his eyelids and gray orbs come into view immediately. "S-Senna," he croaks.

The purple haired vampire smiles and places a hand on top of his boned ones. "I'm home."

A weak smile curves on the man's cracked lips before he closes his eyes again. The tiny motion of opening his eyes is already tiring him. Senna's brow creases sympathetically. She doesn't know anything about him aside from his name; she doesn't have anything to do with him either, but...

"Even if Ichigo and the others won't listen to me I promise... I won't leave. I still need to help you get through this. I'll get back what was taken from you even if I have to fight them alone. Just be strong and don't die on me yet, okay?"

The guy's smile widens just a little, a smile that almost wipes the creases away from his borrowed old face.

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**...v...**

"Hi."

Moving her gaze up from the pavement, Momo stops on her tracks. "...Shiro-chan."

The mentioned guy turns sideways. "I…I went to the store to say goodbye to Unohana-san but she's not there so..." He shoots her a glance. "Please say goodbye to her for me… Ah-I... I just..."

"Hm?"

"..."

Unable to form another word, Toshiro turns away completely. He clenches his fists and forces his own body to walk away. But Momo calls out for him and his feet seem to have his own mind because he finds himself fixed on his spot. "Shiro-chan, I..." Momo starts. "I don't want you to go but I don't want to stop you from leaving either because that's what you want. But you should know that...I'm not giving up." Toshiro slowly turns over his shoulder; his eyes large and expectant. "In case you forgot I'll tell you again. The power of my love is greater than any vampire instincts that you have so I will never give up...because you're not worth giving up."

Momo's glowing determined smile hit him like an arrow, a ray of light sinking into the depths of his cold heart, shattering the walls, reviving different feelings and emotions from his heart that he thought died long time ago along with the death of his first love.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...V...v...V...<em>**

_"Oi!"_

_A young boy looked down from his spot on the tree and smiled. "Over here!"_

_A raven haired girl the same age as him looked up and grinned. "You cut class again. Teacher is really mad at you," she said, climbing up the said tree and sitting next to him. "You're a brat," she said, tossing an apple to him._

_The boy caught it in one hand and smirked. "And so are you."_

_The two grinned at each other before biting on their apples and turning to look at the sunset. The boy glanced at his friend; admiring the soft auburn glow of the sunset reflecting against her beautiful young face. He smiled._

.

_"Merry Christmas, Toshiro."_

_"Merry Christmas to you too…Karin."_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.v.**_

_The snow started falling down like small crystals and soon the small town was blanketed with its soft coldness._

_"What's the matter?" a sixteen year old Karin asked._

_"Nothing." Toshiro replied then turned away from her. He was about to walk away but the girl stopped her by the arm._

_"I know it's not. What is it? Tell me."_

_"My whole family is moving to London." Karin's eyes widened. "My parents applied me for a scholarship grant in the most prestigious school there and...Guess what?"_

_"You were accepted."_

_He nods sadly. "We'll move there and I don't know if we can still come back here."_

_Silence fell between them for a moment. But Karin was the first to recover from the surprising news. She closed her eyes momentarily then opened it again with a smile on her face. "Good for you then!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I heard London is a very nice place. I'm sure you'll fit in there. Though I'm sure the schools there are a lot stricter than here but its better-"_

_"Karin..."_

_"-for you so you won't skip or cut class again. You'll learn how to behave-"_

_"Karin."_

_"-and be a respon-"_

_"Karin!" Toshiro growled. Karin fell silent but she didn't budge or flinch at his angry tone. She just stared at him, a firm and stoic look written on her face. While Toshiro was shaking, though he's not sure if it's because of anger or worry. "Don't you understand? I'm leaving and I'm not coming back! Why aren't you stopping me? I thought we're best friends!"_

_"We are best friends and we will always be! That's why I won't get in your way."_

_"You're not getting in my way, dammit!" He fisted his hands. "Just tell me that you don't want me to leave then I won't. I want you to tell that to me. I want you to stop me!"_

_Karin scowled. "Why would I do that?"_

_Toshiro's eyes widened. "B-Because..."_

_"What?"_

_He gulps._

_"You like me, don't you?"_

_"Say it."_

_"...Yes!" The guy exclaimed, blushing and scowling furiously; cold puffs of breath coming out from his mouth and nose._

_Karin closed her eyes and suddenly hit him in the head. "Stupid! You're so selfish! You want me to stop you from having a brighter future all because you like me? You're the most foolish arrogant self centered bastard I have ever met!"_

_He blinked, surprised and confused at her sudden outburst. "What?"_

_"If you need to leave this place then go and don't ask me to stop you because I would never do that."_

_"..K-Karin."_

_"Don't you ever let your feelings for me close your heart to something or someone else...because I'll hate you if you do." The girl let out a controlled breath to calm herself. "And you're not a fortune teller so don't tell me that you won't be able to come back because I know that you will return here no matter what." She smiled. "I believe in you because... I like you too."_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**.v.**_

_Five years later..._

_"Toshiro! What are you doing? We have to leave immediately!"_

_"But Mother, we just came back here."_

_"And I regret it now!"_

_"What? But why? What's going on, mother?"_

_"Toshiro, we have to leave this place! Hurry!"_

_"But I haven't visited my friend yet."_

_"We don't have time for that now. And besides, the Kurosakis might've had left too!"_

_"What are you talking about mother? Please tell me!"_

_"The wolves are attacking...they had started a war!" The boy's eyes widened. "C'mon son, we have to- hey Toshiro! Where are you going? Come back here!"_

_He can't hear her mother's call anymore because fear and worry clouded his mind. He ran as fast as he could, his bare feet dragging him to the familiar route where his best friend lives. "Karin!" he yelled, gaining speed while avoiding and ignoring the corpse and injured bodies on his way. He rounded a corner and his heart beat stopped at the sight of the girl's burning house. "Karin!" He was about to jump into the flame but someone grabbed and pulled him away._

_"C'mon boy, we have to go! Everyone, hurry! We have to leave immediately!"_

_"No! Let me go! My mate is in there! I need to save her! Karin!"_

_"Let's go!"_

_"No! Karin! KARIIIIIINN..!"_

**...V...v...V...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

It was a few days after the war when he found out that the Kurosakis escaped from their burning house. But unfortunately, the royal family was killed and only Ichigo Kurosaki survived.

Toshiro's jaw tightens. He shuts his eyes and shakes his head. He can't let stupid emotions ruin his promise to his best friend. She owns his heart and he won't give it to anyone either.

**_"But you should know that I won't give up...because you're not worth giving up."_**

Toshiro snaps his head up and realizes that Momo already left him. He frowns sadly; feeling an unfamiliar almost painful twitch in his heart. "Goodbye."

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**…v...**

The winter season starts at Karakura High with an assembly at the school gym. The students line up in columns while the faculty members sit in front; all are waiting for the announcement of the vice principal's resignation.

Fidgeting anxiously on her spot, Rukia blows out a cold breath and adjusts the scarf around her neck. Good thing, it's already getting cold so they are now wearing their coats and are allowed to wear scarves along with their uniforms, which helps her hide the growing mark on her neck. She wants to tell someone and confirm about the said mark, but unfortunately everyone around her seems to have their own problems.

Momo, her best friend is still sulking about Toshiro's impending leave. She can't tell Ichigo's friends about it either since they're already leaving. She doesn't want to bother or delay their plan. And lastly, she can't tell Ichigo about it because... One, he's leaving to attend a convention or something and two, she's worried of what his reactions will be.

Rukia shudders as glimpse of her dreams last night flashes in her mind. The rain, the sea of fire, and the skulls and... Kaien. She shakes her head, ridding the horrible thoughts away.

_No. This is just a bite. And maybe it's from Ichigo, since he bit me that time he was possessed.  
><em>

_**"That's not from Ichigo, I know it isn't. I can smell it!"**_

Rukia stiffens as Senna's voice rings in her head. _Kaien also bit me but that was just a dream. And besides, if ever it's not a dream... Kaien assured me that he just needed a bite to taste my blood. So this is not a mark. I'm just overeacting. Kaien will not betray Ichigo, they're friends...right?  
><em>

She cringes as another stinging pain strikes on her neck again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm al-" she pauses. 'That voice. It's...' she thought then whips her head behind.

"Hi."

Rukia's hopes of having her problems answered are thrown unto the trash can. "Oh...senpai."

"What? Not happy to see me... I'm offended."

"N-no! Ahm... I just—"

"You mistook me for someone else."

"Yeah! I-I mean..." Rukia scratches her head, smiling sheepishly. "How are you?" she asks, changing the subject. "How have you been?"

The guy shrugs. "I'm fine, I guess though I'd be better if you just agree to go out with me."

Rukia blushes and turns down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm just kidding. I'm super fine, Rukia. I'm glad you're honest with your feelings. But we're still friends, right?" Ashido asks, extending a hand to her. Rukia accepts it and just like that first time, Ashido lifts her hand to his face and places a kiss on top of it. The act causes a little commotion among the students who saw it and Rukia can't do anything but sigh. "I'll see you around." Ashido smiles slyly before turning around. "Oh by the way... nice scarf."

Rukia glances at the pink scarf around her neck before looking back and frowning thoughtfully at the guy's retreating form.

.

_For a moment there, I thought I heard... Kaien's voice._

.

.

The screeching of the microphone echoes inside the gym, announcing the start of the program. Everyone turns their attention at the stage as Professor Ririn stands at the podium. "Good morning," she starts. "Today, everyone has gathered for a very memorable event in our school. As a member of the board and head counselor, I would like to send a message from our former Vice Principal, Professor Iba." The woman clears her throat again before reading a supposed letter from the retired principal. Everyone listens intently.

With a scowl in his face, Ichigo folds his arms in front and glances at Uryuu and nudges the guy. "What?" Uryuu asks quietly, eyes not leaving the stage.

"I'll be away for five days starting tomorrow... So could you look after my wife again?"

Uryuu shoots him a glance before answering back. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm attending a convention in Tokyo so I'll—"

"You mean, you're also attending?"

"What?" Uryuu fixes his glasses. "You think our school can garner recognition with only you as the representative? I doubt that. "

Ichigo grimaces but chooses not to fall for the guy's arrogance. "Well, aside from the two of us, who else made it to top 4, Mr. Ambassador?" he asks sarcastically.

"I don't know. Professor Ririn didn't tell me. And I don't have plans on asking."

"Tsh!"

"Why not ask Rangiku and the females to babysit your wife?"

"They're leaving already."

"Really?"

"Hm-mm, they'll fly tomorrow and we can't accompany them to the airport, at least."

"So...we are all leaving Karakura tomorrow, huh?" Uryuu says thoughtfully, his face turning serious.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at him. "Yes...what's the big deal?"

.

**.  
><strong>

**...v...**

Later that afternoon...

Ichigo places both hands on his table and leans forward. "Class listen...I'll be attending a teacher's convention at Tokyo University so I'll be away starting tomorrow until Friday." He pauses and scans his student's reaction. Some are happy, some are a little surprised, and some are sad including his wife. He sighs and continues. "But there will be a substitute teacher, so do not be lazy because I still got you monitored, understood?"

"Hai, sensei!"

"Good." He is about to speak again but the beeping of his phone cuts him off.

**Final meeting at Ms. Ririn's office, now.**

"Alright class, you may go." Sliding his phone back to his pocket, Ichigo collects his things from his desk before heading towards the door, missing the longing look on his wife's face.

Rukia sighs as her husband steps out of their room. Then she jerks and stumbles a little as the wound on her neck starts aching again.

**Bu-bump!**

She gasps and drops her hands on the table for support. Her vision is blurring with swirling black spots. The burning pain increases with each pulse causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. _What's happening to me?_

"Rukia?" With her vision coming back to normal, Rukia turns over her shoulder and meets her best friend's worried gaze. "What's the matter?"

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**...v...**

Aizen places his glass down the table and continues to stare at the setting sun through his glass window. Then a knock on his door follows. "Sir, Kaien Shiba is here."

"Let him in, Ulquiorra." The raven haired guy opens the door and the aforementioned guy enters the room, followed by several other people-male and female wolves to be exact. "It's fine, everyone. Kaien is working with us, you can leave him here." The group glances at the vampire and snarls as if giving him a warning not to do anything stupid or else... "C'mon, leave us alone for a moment." Aizen orders and stands up from his seat. Everyone follows and leaves the room except Ulquiorra and... "Grimmjow, you can wait outside."

The blue haired man smirks and plops down the couch. "I like to hear what this guy has to say," he says, ignoring the sharp glare that Ulquiorra shoots him.

"Fine." Aizen smiles, turning at their special guest. "Nice new look. Is this the power that you're talking about? The one you learned from the hollow viscera? It seems like an identity-stealing witchcraft, isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Kaien answers.

"Oh interesting ability, your scent is also hidden I assume because I can't smell you right now. But what happened to the boy you steal that face from?"

"I believe that's none of your concerns anymore." Kaien retorts while Grimmjow grimaces at him.

"But of course," Aizen says, smiling wider. "Well, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as you are."

"Very good."

"But there are things I would like to clear out before anything else."

Aizen glances at his two men before turning back at their vampire guest. "Alright...go ahead."

"I know that Ichigo has debts to pay your clan. He killed more than a hundred wolves from your pact...one of them was Tousen, Gin's team and Gin Ichimaru himself."

"Ah-ah-ah." The door suddenly opens and a silver haired man steps in. "Correction! Almost killed...almost," he says, displaying his intimidating wide grin; one eye is closed while the other is covered by a black eye patch. He steps towards Kaien and pats him on the shoulder. "But I'm very much alive, thank you very much. And it may be quite embarrassing but it wasn't Ichigo Kurosaki who 'almost' killed me," he says, emphasizing the word almost. "It was the little girl."

Kaien's eyes widen.

"That pretty little brave girl was the one who did this to my eyes. I had a hard time dealing with this at first but it's fine with me now because her huge violet eyes are not bad at all."

"You can't touch the girl!" Kaien snarls, shoving Gin's hand away from his shoulder.

Gin's grin widens as humanely possible, pissing the vampire even more. "But we follow a single rule, right? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. She destroyed my eye so I'm getting hers in return-"

"No! I already made a deal with this man!" He points at Aizen. "I helped you wiped out the hollows' tribe using the help of my own clan. I helped in reducing their numbers and I'm presenting to you all the other vampires tomorrow but…" His eyes narrow menacingly. "Kurosaki and his mate are mine and don't you dare touch either one of them or you have to deal with me."

Tension fills the room as Kaien glares at the silver haired wolf before him; his eyes glowing bloody red in anger. While Gin and the three other wolves in the room remains on their spot, except that Grimmjow is standing now.

"There, there." Aizen steps towards the angered vampire. "There's no need for that, Kaien. You are already a member… a family. And I'll assure you that our deal will not be broken. I'll point that out to my men."

Kaien turns at him; his anger slightly fading. "You should be, because that's what I'm also trying to clear out."

"Oh rest assure, my friend. A deal is a deal." Aizen places a hand on Kaien's shoulder and displays the most assuring and friendliest smile he could ever master.

"Hmp." Kaien scoffs, turning around before heading for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow...in Tokyo," he says before exiting the room.

.

.

"I can deal with him." Grimmjow says, tilting his head arrogantly.

Aizen smirks. "I know you can, Grimmjow. But wait till we're finished with all the vampires we'll gather in Tokyo...then you can deal with whoever comes in our way."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**...v...**

"Oh...my God." Momo gasps as Rukia shows the mark on her neck. She winces sympathetically seeing the pinkish and a little swollen wound on her friend's skin.

"Rukia..." She pulls her friend in a hug and starts crying. "I'm sorry, Rukia. I didn't know you were suffering from all this and yet I didn't do anything but sulk about Shiro-chan. I'm the worst best friend in the entire world! Waaaah!"

Rukia cringes as Momo wails next to her ear. She already told Momo about the said mark and what are its possible dangerous consequences. So if there's someone who should cry here, it should be her...right?

"There, there." Rukia pats her friend's back. "It's alright Momo. It doesn't hurt that much and besides we're not yet sure if it's really a mark or who really gave me this."

"But what if it's a mark...from Kaien?"

Rukia turns silent for a moment before a tired sigh escapes her lips. "Honestly...I don't know what to do. I don't know who to ask for help."

Momo sniffs and pulls away from her. "Why not tell Kurosaki-sensei?"

"No, I can't tell him about this." Rukia swallows. "I can't tell him unless I'm sure what this thing is." The two girls sigh in unison.

"How about my Mom!" Momo exclaims. "I'm sure she can help."

Rukia shakes her head. "Renji said that having multiple marks is a taboo, a forbidden act. I don't know if I can tell something like this to Unohana-san or with anybody else. I'm afraid of what they'll think of me. This thing... Ichigo will get all the embarrassment because of this. This will hurt his ego, his pride." She turns her head down as tears start welling up in her eyes. "I'm so stupid. How could I do this to him?"

Momo hugs her again. "Ssh...It's not your fault, Rukia so don't blame yourself. Listen..." she pulls back and holds Rukia in arms length. "We'll get through this. You and me, we'll gonna figure out how to fix this...mark thing of yours, okay?"

"But how are you going to do that?" The two girls turn behind and finds...

"Senna."

The purple haired vampire steps towards them. "What are you gonna do? Erase it, cover it with make up or use that scarf to hide it forever? Do you think a mere high school human girls like you can undo a powerful bind from a vampire like us?"

Rukia narrows her eyes as Senna advances towards them. She steps in front of Momo, blocking her friend away from the female vampire with a fearless expression on her face. "Mind your own business, Senna," she billows.

Senna stops in front of her and her expression suddenly changes into a concerned one as she says, "You need my help."

"Wha-"

"I can tell who gave you that mark just by smelling it, that's my special ability as a vampire. And I'll also tell you everything I saw during the hollow hunt that nobody else knows."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a traitor among our group. And he might be planning to kill us all." Senna confesses, earning a surprised look from both girls. "That's why I need you to-"

"Hey Rukia!"

A tall maroon haired guy calls out before crossing the street towards them. "Senpai?" Rukia rubs her neck absently as her wound twitches a little.

Senna narrows her eyes at the approaching guy. Then she leans towards Rukia and whispers in her ear. "Meet me at the old park where we encountered the viscera, tomorrow after your class. I need your help and you need mine so come tomorrow, okay?" Rukia's brows are knitted in confusion but nevertheless, she nods in response. Senna nods back then shoots a strange glance at Ashido before stepping backwards and running away.

"Hey Rukia, what's up? Are you going home now?" Ashido asks, smiling as he stops next to the petite girl.

Rukia glances at Momo before nodding up at the guy. "Yes."

"That girl...is she your friend?" the guy inquires, looking at the direction where Senna runs to.

"Ah...yes. She's a friend from grade school."

"...I see."

Rukia smiles softly and hooks her arms around Momo's. "I'm sorry, senpai but we have to go. It's getting dark already."

"Okay." Ashido nods and gives way to the two girls. "Be careful," he mutters with a deep almost dark voice, causing Rukia to turn over her shoulder and look at him strangely.

_His voice... It really sounds like—_

"C'mon Rukia, let's go." Momo snaps, pulling Rukia away.

Moving his gaze away from the two girl's retreating form, Ashido turns towards the direction where Senna disappeared to earlier...and his eyes narrow.

**.**

**.**

**...v...**

"Are five bottles enough?" Rukia asks, holding up a bottle of her husband's favorite 'drink'.

"Yeah, that would be fine," Ichigo replies, looping a tie around his neck in front of the mirror. "Besides, I know a store there like Urahara's where I can buy my supply if ever I ran out of it." Rukia nods before placing the bottles of the red liquid on his bag and zips it close. Ichigo glances at the clock and curses, saying that he's running late. He quickly grabs his shoes and puts it on while typing a message on his phone. Rukia watches quietly as her husband multitasks and scrabbles hastily around the room.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why don't you just have some of my blood so you don't have to always buy at Urahara?"

Ichigo throws her a quick glance before going back to the mirror to comb his hair with his fingers. "Baby, God knows how much I wanted to drink your blood every time. But I told you before; your body won't be able to handle my thirst. I don't want to risk your life, I'm sure you know that."

"But I'm your mate so I'm supposed to—"

Flash stepping towards her, Ichigo puts a finger on her lips and shush her. "Listen and don't forget this... You are more than my mate, Rukia. You are my wife...your presence and your love is more than enough for me, so don't ever think low of yourself as just a blood bank, understood?" Rukia nods once. Ichigo smiles, poking her on the forehead. "Dummy."

"Oh, stop doing that," she whines.

"Doing what? Doing this?" He pokes her forehead again.

"Agh. You just said that I'm your wife so stop treating me like a little girl, you dope."

Ichigo laughs loudly earning a half pout half smile from his cute wife. He grabs his bag then turns back at her. "Alright, alright. Is everything inside here now?"

"Yes."

"You sure I don't forgot anything?"

"Yes sir."

"How about my kiss?"

Rukia smiles, shaking her head before pulling him by his neck tie. She adjusts and fixes the untidy loop before standing on her tip toes and kisses him. Ichigo accepts the kiss eagerly; his mouth moving hastily yet passionately against her. His free hand goes at the small of her back and pulls her against him, deepening the kiss. Then he pulls back from her lips and showers small kisses around her face. His mouth moves on her jaw then down her neck but Rukia suddenly stiffens and pushes him away. He blinks at her, surprise and confuse.

"Y-You're going to be late," she stutters, avoiding his gaze while pulling her collar nervously to cover her neck.

"Alright, just go straight to Unohana-san's house after school, okay? I already brought your things there."

"Okay."

"Good." He kisses her forehead before heading for the door.

"Ichigo?" As the orange haired man turns back, Rukia throws herself at him...latching on his neck and hugging him as tight as she could. "I love you."

Ichigo blinks but quickly recovers from his surprise. He smiles and hugs her back. "I already know that, baby. Don't worry; I won't entertain other female teachers there. I won't even look at them if that's what you're worried about," he jokes huskily.

But Rukia doesn't respond. She closes her eyes, taking in his scent deeply. She likes to stay in his arms forever but... Rukia opens her eyes and finally pulls back, forcing a smile on her face. "Go, you'll be late for sure."

Ichigo smirks sexily. "I don't mind being late in exchange of an orgas—"

"No!" She blushes and quickly pushes him out of the door. "Just...go already!"

"A quickie is fine with me baby—"

"Urgh! Go away, you strawberry pervert!" And before he can say more perverted stuff, Rukia slams the door close in front of his face.

"Alright, but I want to do it in the shower when I come back, okay?" he says from outside the door then Rukia hears him walk away. She runs towards the window and all of a sudden her heart thumps loudly as she watches him leave.

_I'm getting scared._

Rukia turns at their wedding portrait hanging on the wall and above it are the black and white swords given to them by her father.

_Somehow, I'm having a feeling that things will never be the same again when he comes back.  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**Bu-Bump!**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**..v.**..

Yoruichi jerks upright, causing the man on top of her to stumble backwards on the bed.

"Oh, easy honey. We're done with the aggressive part already-"

"Kisuke, we have to go back to Karakura," she says, motioning to get up from the bed. But her husband tackles her back down.

"Ah-ah. You're not going anywhere," he says huskily, continuing what he's doing earlier before his wife suddenly demanded on going home. Yoruichi tries to push him again but Urahara keeps on kissing her neck; moaning and grinding himself against her.

"Kisuke, stop..." She groans, and then uses a stronger force to push her husband away. "I said stop!"

Too strong, though.

"Waaah..!"

A loud crashing sound shakes the hotel room, earning different reactions from the other tenants. "Will you keep it down, we're trying to sleep here! Thank you very much!" one shouts from outside the window.

Yoruichi ignores them and quickly fumbles for her clothes. "Get up there, Kisuke. We're getting outta here."

"But why?" the man whines as he sits upside down against the wall. "We're still in our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon's over so get up there and pack up your things."

"Aww..."

"Hurry up Kisuke. This is no time to-" Yoruichi freezes on her spot as she is pulled in a surge of mixed blurry visions.

* * *

><p><strong>"Where is he? Where is Ichigo?"<strong>

**"Leave her alone, Senna!"**

**"Why not live here? You can start a new identity here in Karakura—"**

**"Why is it so important to find a mate?"**

**"As long as the vampire lives, the mark will remain on its mate's...—"**

**"A teacher's convention in Tokyo?"**

**"If it's a mark, then bad or even worst things can happen."**

**"Even if Ichigo and the others won't listen to me I promise... I won't leave."**

**"Class listen—"**

**"Rukia…what's the matter?"**

**"So...we are all leaving Karakura tomorrow, huh?"**

**"Well, are you ready for tomorrow?"**

**"As ready as you —"**

**"There's a traitor among our group and he might be planning to kill us all!"**

**"I can deal with him."**

**"I know you can… But wait till we're finished with all the vampires we'll gather—"**

* * *

><p>"Yoruichi-san?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"...then you can deal with whoever comes in our way."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yoruichi-san!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Our moment has arrived."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aah!"<p>

"Yoruichi-san! What is it? What did you see?"

Gasping for air, Yoruichi turns at her husband. Panic is written all over her face as she says...

.

.

.

"We are in danger."

* * *

><p>YO!<p>

My first update of the year! Yay! Thanks for everyone who continue to support this fic. I'm not able to respond to your wonderful reviews but know that I really really really appreciate each reviews you gave me. THANK YOU SO MUCH. For the thoughtful messages, for the corrections, hehe, for the compliments and everything and everything! That's what's keeping my spirits up to write more. Though I still have to apologize to my Full House Readers for not updating it. Honestly, my mind is on a whirlpool right now and my muse to write FH left me. BUT! rest assure that I'm not going to abandon FH! It's my first baby afterall...and I love my babies! ^^

More over, I hope you don't find this chap confusing. Flashbacks and inner monologues are in italics, sentence flashbacks are in bold and...what else... Hm! One more thing! The chap is unusually short, yeah I intended it to be short but don't worry... I'm doing my best to start writing the next one and in the next chap the actions will unfold. And hopefully, I can update it next week...or even earlier! It depends on how you want it. hehehe. ;P And as I already mentioned before, this will have more or less 25 chapters.

Yes! This is story is nearing its peak so hold on to your seat folks! Coz there will be blood...lots and lots of blood! Mwahahaha!

But most of all...

LOVE ^^

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 18 The Attack

The sky is a mixture of white and gray above the quiet little town of Karakura. It is another day and the people are engage in their ordinary daily activities.

"Oh c'mon~push harder, Kisuke!"

"I'm...trying!" The blond haired man grunts, gritting his teeth while pumping and pushing harder, his arms and legs are already shaking. He can't believe that he's actually doing this in broad daylight and in the middle of the road, for heaven's sake! They already received a mouthful of comments and reactions from everyone who pass by but his wife wholeheartedly ignores them.

"That's it! More! Push Harder! Harder!"

"Nnnggh...!"

"Yes! Yes! Almost there!"

"NNNGGGHHH.."

"Almost..."

"-AAGH!"

"…there," Yoruichi says flatly before crouching down the ground and starts doing her task. Sighing heavily, Urahara brushes the sweat off his forehead and fans himself with his hat.

Changing a flat tire is not a very pleasant experience. It seems like your car purposely tries to get a flat tire at the least opportune moments.

"This is what you get for buying second hand cars. Roll their tires for a few distance and they're already busted." Yoruichi nags while working on changing the flat tires. Kisuke just smile and tries not to fuse up his irate wife. But his expression changes when he sees the huge dark clouds forming slowly on the sky.

_'The wolves' scent is thick in the air. They seem to move in pacts. But where are they going? And what are they planning this time?' He looks at his working wife. 'If Yoruichi-san's visions are true then the wolves might be planning another war... If that's the case we are in grave danger.'_ His eyes narrow. _'We must hurry and warn the others, especially Kurosaki-san.'_

"Kisuke!"

The messy haired man turns and finds his wife looking ahead. He follows her line of view then his eyes narrow at the sight of a tall bulky man standing a few meters away from them. Walking calmly yet attentively towards his wife, Urahara places his hat back on his head and smiles. "Why, hello there, mister! What can we do for you?"

"My name is Yammy Riyalgo."

"Oh..." Urahara steps in front of his wife, raising his guards up yet remains looking calm. "I believe that this is our first meeting, Yammy-san."

"Yes." The stranger says before grinning widely. "And this is going to be our last!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>...v...<strong>**

**Homework**

**Chapter 18 The Attack**

**I don't own Bleach**

**...v...**

* * *

><p>"Oh I wish we could stay longer to say goodbye to everyone but we really need to go." Pouting, Rangiku hugs Unohana one last time before turning at Rukia and Momo; also giving them her infamous breast -er- bear hug. "I'm going to miss both of you soooo much. You are the most adorable best friends I have ever met. I wish I could—"<p>

"Mmph!"

"—have such great friends!"

"Rangiku, you're killing them." Shinji deadpans and that's when the two girls finally get air back to their lungs.

"Oops! Sorry." Rangiku giggles while the two girls catch their breaths.

Renji scratches his head then turns at the store owner. "Hisagi can't make it here because he's saying goodbye to his girlfriend. But I don't know about Toshiro and Senna."

Momo looks up at the mention of Toshiro's name while Rukia at Senna's.

"It's alright. Hitsugaya-kun already said goodbye to me yesterday," Unohana replies.

_'Hm? But he said he didn't find Mom here.'_ Momo says mentally. _'Wait...if he already spoke to my Mom then why did he still go to school. Is it because he wants to...see me?'  
><em>  
>"Oh that guy is kind of complicated sometimes." Rangiku says, snapping Momo from his thoughts. "He's so anxious to leave. In fact he's already waiting for us at the Tokyo airport."<p>

_'I guess not.'_ Momo sighs then steps back to her Mom's side.

"Momo...you're such a sweet girl. I hope you'll find your true mate someday."

Momo shakes her head and smiles at Rangiku. "I already find him...he's just too stubborn and childish. But I won't give up."

Rangiku grins. "Yeah! That's the spirit!"

Rukia chuckles as Rangiku pulls her friend for another hug. Then she turns at Renji. "Here, I made a special cookies and smooches for everyone. It's a small token from me and Ichigo but I hope you like it."

"I will surely love this!" Shinji suddenly came from behind Renji and snatches the bag of food, causing Renji to roll his eyes. "Thanks Rukia." Renji smiles softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take care of Ichigo and don't forget to whack him off if he's being a dumbass, okay?" Rukia smiles awkwardly and nods. "So..."

"Hm?" Rukia blinks innocently while Renji holds her in arms length and pulls her in for a hug but...

"Forget it, Renji." Rangiku grits between clenched teeth; punching the guy on the face. Dusting her hands together, Rangiku smiles one last time at Unohana and the two girls before waving at them. "We'll see you again. Ja ne!" she says, dragging Renji and Shinji out of the store and into the car that'll take them to the airport.

.

"Okay Mom, we still have school!" Momo picks up their bags and tugs on Rukia's arms.

"Alright, I'll see you both later." The girls nod then heads out of the store. Unohana watches them, a small smile curving on her lips.

**...v...**

Tokyo University...

Ichigo pauses in front of the large entrance hall of the university. He looks around the place and notices few to single persons going inside the said campus. And most of them are not just ordinary persons but like him, the people going inside are actually vampires.

"Kurosaki-sama." Those who knew his identity as the leader of their clan greets him silently as they walk pass him. Ichigo gives them a small nod in response but his expression remains suspectuous.

_'That's odd. Why are there no ordinary people around here? It can't be just a coincidence that all the representatives are vampires can it?'_

With this thoughts in mind, Ichigo steps inside the main lobby and meets Ishida and their two other co-teachers; Nemu Kurotsuchi and Soi Fon...both are also vampires. Ichigo's eyes narrow. "Guys," he greets, walking towards the three.

"Kurosaki...we are kind of thinking-"

"I know." Ichigo cuts Uryuu's words. "There's something strange about this whole event. And I smell something disgusting too."

"A wolf's scent." Soi Fon says. "I know, Tokyo is their territory after all. Here is where most of them resides...most survivors of the war that is."

"So that means they are still less in numbers up until now. Few wolves survive the war, right?" says Ichigo.

"Yes." Uryuu fixes his glasses. "So in this case, they won't be a problem for us. As long as we don't harm any of them then we won't have to worry. That's our pact."

"But we can't be so sure." The three teachers turn at Nemu. "This event... It's kind of weird to have most of us around in one place. I think this simple event...is actually a gathering."

"Gathering? What do you mean?" Soi Fon asks.

Nemu closes her eyes momentarily and when she opens them, it is now changing its colors indicating that she's activating her vampire abilities. "I heard his voice just now."

"What? Whose voice?"

"I'm not so sure but it sounds familiar."

The other three teachers widen their eyes. "Is it their leader?"

"No. But..." Nemu closes her eyes again longer this time but when she finally opens them, panic is in her crimson eyes. "This is a trap!"

"What-"

"AAAAAAHHH!" A loud cry echoes around the university, ripping the serenity of the whole grounds and catching everyone's attention.

"What was-" before Soi Fon could finish her question, Ichigo and Uryuu are already dashing towards the commotion. "Hey! Wait up!"

Rounding a building, Ichigo and the others reach the wide soccer field and find a young guy lying on the ground. "Hey!" Ichigo quickly comes to his side. And he is shock and confused to see the cuts and burns on the guy's body. More people arrives at the scene, all of them are attendees of the said convention. "What- What happened?" Ichigo asks, kneeling beside the young guy. "Someone call for an ambulance! We have an injured guest here!" he shouts then turns back at the guy. "What exactly happened? How did you-"

"K-Kurosaki-sama...look," the guy croaks, lifting a shaky finger to point at something in the sky. Ichigo's brow creases in total confusion then something snaps in his head. He turns at everyone and finds them all looking to the sky. And with his heart beating louder, Ichigo slowly cranes his neck up to see what everyone's looking at and his eyes widen.

"What the..."

…**v...**

"Mou, I can't believe we are really leaving this place." Rangiku whines, pulling her trolley next to her.

"Don't worry Ran, you can always come back here and we'll have a sake party at Urahara's again." Ikaku says before turning at Hisagi. "Hey, where's your girlfriend? Is she not going to say goodbye to you?"

Hisagi smiles, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "Actually, I'll be returning back here before new year. I'll just fix my stuffs from London then I'll move here to live with her."  
>Everyone 'Ooh-ed', making the guy blushed deeper. Rangiku squeals and hooks her arms on<p>

Renji's absently. "I can't wait to be the bride's maid!"

"Yeah, always the bride's maid and never the bride," Renji says then groans as a strong elbow connects on his side. Everyone laugh...except Toshiro. The group quickly notices and they share glances. "Hey Toshiro, are you alright?" Renji asks.

"Yes."

"Did you already said goodbye to Momo-chan?" Rangiku follows.

"Why would I? It's not like she's someone important." Toshiro snaps. Rangiku narrows her eyes and hits him in the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for, Matsumoto?"

"It's for the poor girl. You are so mean to her. Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her!"

"Then you like her?"

"Wha-I didn't say that I-"

"So... Do you hate to like her, like to hate her, hate to hate her or like to like her?"

"I...what?"

"Oh I get it! You hate to like her because you like to hate her that's why you hate to hate her when the truth is you actually like to like her!"

Toshiro's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about Matsumoto."

"It's simple..." Rangiku leans down to stare him straight into his eyes and says, "You're in love with her but you're too afraid to admit it."

.

Toshiro's eyes widen.

.

"All pasengers boarding flight 217, please proceed to your respective holding area. Once again, all passengers..."

Toshiro freezes on his spot while his friends say their last goodbye to Ikaku and Yumichika before heading inside the said area. He clenches his hands, pushing what Rangiku said away from his mind but fails miserably.

"Toshiro!" His friends are staring at him. "Are you coming with us back to London…or what?"

.

.

The silver haired vampire swallows hard.

**...v...**

"I believe that this is our first meeting, ne Yammy-san?"

"Yes." The bulky guy says then grins widely. "And this is going to be our last!" Growling, he lunges at the couple with his large hand balled into a fist. He aims a strong punch at the couple but his fist lands on the hood of the car instead because the two disappears from their spot,.

"Oh my poor car," Urahara whines dramatically. "I will have to charge you for that for about fifty thousand-" He doesn't finish his sentence when the angry man lifts the said car and throws it on them. But again, the two are able to dodge it causing the car to crash on the road. It makes several rolls on the pavement until it reaches the cliff and falls down the open water. "No! No! No!" Urahara shouts, extending a hand as if reaching for the car. But it is too late, for the red Volkswagon is already sinking underwater. "Oh Benihime! Huhuhu~"

Yoruichi's eye twitches. "And who the hell is Benihime?"

Sniffing, Urahara answers. "Our car. I named her Benihime. It's a beautiful name..." he smiles through his tears. "...isn't it?"

Thwack!

"Aaw..." Urahara rubs the new lump in his head.

"Kisuke..." his wife hisses menacingly.

"No, don't be jealous cupcake. I still find Yoruichi as the most beautiful."

"You sure?"

"Why of course, sweetie pie. Your's will always be the most gorgeous and sexiest."

Thwack!

"Aaw...what was that for this time?"

"Don't call me cupcake or sweetie pie! It's creepy!"

"Oh sure, honey bun-what I mean is..."

Yammy sweat drops.

He blinks, watching as the couple continues to banter; totally forgetting about him. "Uuggh..." He groans in anger and punches the ground hard, causing a huge crack on the road and catching the couples' attention back to him. "You piece of shits!" The couple stands and faces their attacker with the same serious expressions back on their faces. "I'll make you pay for ignoring me!" He growls out as he transforms into a huge purred four legged beast.

The couple nods at each other then runs towards the woods. They can't let innocent people get hurt because of a rampaging hot headed wolf so they're taking the fight away from the road. "Come back here, you blood sucking lynch!" The evolved Yammy growls before running after them.

.

"Whoa! What the fuck was that?" a truck driver says, gawking at the sight of a huge wolf running towards the woods. He turns towards his partner sitting next to him but the guy just shrugs nonchalantly and says, "They're probably shooting a movie."

The driver blinks. "...You think so?"

"Yeah...it's 3D."

The driver Oh-ed and says, "Cool!" before going on drive and continues driving on their way.

**...v...**

Gaping at the dark clouds sorrounding them, Uryuu moves towards his co-leagues and asks, "What is that?"

"I...am not sure," Soi Fon mutters absently.

"It's a barrier." Everyone turns at Nemu.

"A barrier?"

Nemu nods. She slowly walks towards the said barrier and let her finger touch it lightly. The small connection still causes a slight burn on her skin. "It's made up of dark reiatsu particles that work in two ways...first, as a barrier that traps an enemy or victim inside it and second as a protection or a shield for its own proprietor. In this case, it seems to be the first one."

"You mean, someone put this up to trap us?"

"Absolutely. Though outside, ordinary people can't see this barrier, they still won't be able to go through it."

"But who did this? The wolves? Did they set us up?"

"No. Wolves don't have the ability to make this kind of barrier."

"Then who did?"

.

.

Nemu closes her eyes briefly before turning towards their orange haired leader. "A hollow."

**"King!"**

Ichigo jerks as a loud thumping of his heart sets his adrenaline rushing; beads of sweat quickly dampening his whole body and his breath becoming ragged and in short quick pants. He places a hand over his chest and clenches it as if trying to grasp his heart to stop the familiar frightening call of the inhumane being living inside him.

"Are you alright?" Uryuu asks, noticing the pained look in his face.

"I-Im..." Ichigo swallows hard. He sucks in a deep air and breathe out and the racing of his heart slightly subsides. "I'm fine.

"Are you sure?"

He scowls irately. "We don't have time for this, we have to find a way how to get out of here quickly." He turns at Nemu. "Do you know how to get out of this shit?"

Nemu shakes her head. "The only thing that can break this barrier is the very hollow who put this. Or..."

"Or what?"

"Or another hollow will break it from the outside."

"But there are no other living hollows except the one who put this. We already killed all of them out during the hunt, remember?" Soi Fon says. Uryuu frowns thoughtfully as if something suddenly comes to his mind.

"Kurosaki-sama!" A man comes running towards the field, bowing as he approaches their leader. "My name is Sentarou, Sir."

"What is it Sentarou?"

"We can't contact anyone from outside so we looked around the school for help. But the school administrators and almost everyone are missing. And we tried to go outside, but my partner was electrified by that dark reiatsu."

"So it seems that this barrier extends around the whole school area." Soi Fon mutters then turns back at Sentarou. "Wait, are you a teacher also?"

Sentarou shakes his head. "No. I'm a restaurant cook. My manager told me to attend a training her. Why?"

"Damn!" Sentarou cringes as Soi Fon curses angrily. "So this is not a real convention but a trap to lock us here! The bastard really did trick us! The moment I found out who he is I'm going to cut his dick and stick it to his fucking ass!"

Sentarou blinks at the angry woman. "Are you a teacher?"

"Yes! I am a teacher!" Soi Fon growls.

"You don't sound like one."

"You...wanna...die?"

"Forgive me! Forgive me! I was just kidding!"

"Raargh!" Soi Fon roars like a pissed female tiger would, making the bearded man to cower away from her.

.

"What are we going to do now, Kurosaki-san? Nemu asks.

With a deep scowl, Ichigo scans the place then looks at each and everyone around them. "Are we all vampires here?"

A raven haired girl that seems to be the same as Rukia's age raises her hand timidly. "I am not," she answers. "Myname is Ururu. My best friend is studying here and I am his mate."

"Where is he?" Ichigo asks.

"He's always going to school late so he's probably not here yet... But I'm glad that he's outside because he's safe there. I just hope he won't come here anymore."

Ichigo feels a twitch in his heart, noticing the mixture of sadness and worry on the girl's voice. Though she tries to look strong, he can see the fear and something else in her eyes. Her best friend, her mate is out there, safe and sound. While she...she might die here in this very spot but she still thinks of him. What can a powerless ordinary girl do if ever something attacks them any moment now?

_'Ichigo.'_

A voice and a very familiar face suddenly flash in his head. And realization suddenly hits him like cold water being splashed on his entire body. Rukia, his wife...she's out there...unguarded, powerless, alone and unprotected like this young ordinary girl in front of him.

"Kurosaki?"

What if someone kidnapped her? What if the hollow that trapped them is now wrecking havoc around Karakura? What if the wolves know that they're trapped in here and take advantage of the situation and starts killing and eating everyone out there? What if this is all planned out by his enemies?

"Kurosaki, are you alright?"

What if they attack her, kill her or worst...eat her?

**Bu-Bump!**

Ichigo gasps as he was pulled into a dark alternate dimension where a white version of himself standing upside down appears right before his very eye.

"**Need mah help...King?"  
><strong>

.

.

**...v...**

"Hi-yaaa!" Yoruichi flies into the air and lands a strong kick on the wolf's face. The wolf's head budges slightly but it quickly fights back and moves its head against her; its hard skull hitting her on the stomach with a strong force enough to throw her away. But before Yoruichi hits against a tree, Urahara catches her in time.

"Woops. Gotcha!" He grins at the female in his arms. "Careful, honey. You might scratch your beautiful skin. I don't like that."

"Will you stop calling me those corny nicknames already? I'm serious!"

"But-"

"Uurgh..."

"Fine, fine." Urahara places her down gently whilst grinning like an idiot.

"Uuurrrggghhh..!" The two turns towards the growling wolf. "Stop ignoring me, you motherfucking lynch!" Yammy pulls out a large tree from the ground and throws it towards the two vampires, with its pointed roots aimed at them. It comes so fast that the couple doesn't have the time to dodge it anymore.

Boom!

A huge cloud of dust fills the area as several other trees fall and crash down the ground. Thinking that he succeeds in killing the vampires, Yammy lets out a loud triumphant laugh. But then...

"Hm?" His head snaps upward as something quick and slim emerges from the cloud of dust and soars into the sky, blinding his view with the shadows of the sun as it comes down towards him in an incredible speed. "What the..." Then a silhouette of a bucket hat man slowly emerges through the clearing cloud of dust.

"Scream," Urahara mutters, earning the wolf's attention back to him and as Yammy slowly turns at the male vampire, a bunch of small sharp leaf like wooden blades fires towards him.

"Eeaaaaarrrrggghhh!" A loud cry of agony follows shakes the forest, causing its animal inhabitants to panic and runs in hiding. Yammy's wounded and bloody body falls on the hard ground with a loud thud. Landing gracefully next to her husband, Yoruichi smirks and flips her hair over her shoulder whilst Urahara tips his hat up and smiles at her.

Deceive and attack...that's their most powerful technique.

With Yoruichi's quickness and skills, she can make anyone fall for her deception and catch them off guard so Urahara can attack their enemy with his powers. It's been a while since they last use that technique or since they last fought an enemy but it still never failed them.

"Beautiful," Urahara says huskily, moving towards his wife. But before they touch, a loud howling sounds pierce through the whole forest.

.

"Oh-woooooooohhh...!" A large beast standing on top of a hill howls loudly, pointing its nose towards the darkened gray sky. The haunting sound echoes throughout the woods and makes it way past the busy urban city, ringing through every vampire's ears and sending chills on their bodies.

.

"Oh-woooohhh..!" Yoruichi and Urahara turns as Yammy joins the howling while still lying wounded on the ground. The howls become louder like a war cry tuning a horrifying sound that means one thing...

War.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen..." with his big yellow golden eyes, Aizen turns towards his pack and snarls. "Our moment has arrived."<p>

* * *

><p>Urahara's eyes narrow. "We have to get out of here!" He grabs his wife by the arm and starts running away.<p>

"This is the end, suckers!" Yammy shouts. "You will never escape us! You will never. escape. US! Gah-hahaha..!"

Yammy laughs maniacally at the background. Urahara grasps his wife's arm tighter and picks up his speed. But Yoruichi won't let herself be dragged by her husband for she is faster than him, no...she is faster than anyone else. She is the fastest!

Withdrawing her arms from Urahara's grasp, Yoruichi quickly wraps it around her husband's waist and narrows her cat like eyes before saying, "Hang on tight... Kisuke."

The husband smiles and then...they are gone.

**...v...**

"NOOO!"

Nemu and the others surround Ichigo as the said leader growls and falls on his knees. "Kurosaki-san, what's the matter?" she asks.

Ichigo doesn't respond at once. He's shaking and sweating profusely. Blood veins are now visible on his neck and arms. His whole body is tense and hot. He is cupping, almost clenching one side of his face as if removing something on it. Everyone hovers worriedly next to him when all of a sudden; Ichigo lets out an angry growl and knocks his forehead hard on the ground. Everyone gasps in surprise and confusion.

"K-Kurosaki-san?"

"I am fine... Sorry about that." Breathing heavily but more calm now, Ichigo stands up; wiping the sweat and the little blood off his forehead absently before turning at everyone. "We have to find a way to get out of here. But we may need some extra powers...and sacrifices to do so," He mutters the word 'sacrifices' lowly but still receive a positive response from his descendants. They nod eagerly at him; determined and ready. "Alright, let's-" Ichigo is cut off as the ground starts trembling and a loud sound of something heavy and large are approaching.

"What is that noise?" Uryuu asks then something answers his question.  
>.<p>

"Oh-woooohhh...!"

.

The group of vampire widens their eyes. "It can't be..."

* * *

><p>The wolves...large and strong four legged beast emerges from different parts of Tokyo and starts attacking and killing innocent people.<p>

"Aaaaahhh..!"

"What the..!"

"Nooooo..!"

"Eeeehhh...!"

Chaos ensues rapidly like a strong horrifying plague causing immediate deaths to the powerless harmless people. Cars, houses, buildings and more are being destroyed as the pack ruins the heart of the town.

* * *

><p>"The wolves are attacking the city!"<p>

"Oh no..." Ururu, the young female mate gasps worriedly and Ichigo knows who she's worrying about. The orange haired vampire grits his teeth; anger, rage and most all worry are building up inside him. He hisses as his teeth starts forming canines that ended in long harsh points and now barely fit within his mouth. His eyes are glowing, pupils small and in bloody crimson. As soon as his transformation is complete, Ichigo growls and lunges at the barrier and punches it with so much force; shaking the whole school ground at the impact.

But...

Uryuu gasps in disbelief. _'It can't be. Kurosaki poured out a lot of reiatsu in that hit but the barrier is not damage even the slightest... What are we going to do now?'_

"Aaaaarrrrrggghhh...!"

Uryuu's inner monologue is cut off as Ichigo growls and punches the said barrier once again...and again and again until he is now punching it nonstop. "Kurosaki..."

Pouring his reiatsu with every punch, Ichigo ignores the burns his hands are getting every time his fists connected against the barrier. He doesn't care about the pain, the blood and the ringing laughter of the evil voice inside his head.

**"C'me on, King! Yah been keepin' me locked up foh a long time now. I can help yah with it. Just le'mme out and I'll handle those shit foh yah. Hiii-hihihihi..!"**

"No! I can..! Do this..! Without you!" Ichigo grits out, pounding his fist harder against the barrier. Then as he pounds and fights off with the voice inside him, another strong punch shakes the barrier. He turns at his side and finds Uryuu knocking his own fists on the hollow cage. "Ishida..."

"Do you think I'll let you do this thing alone?" the glass wearing vampire says, glancing at him before taking on his stance again. Then Ichigo looks up and finds everyone lining up with them, nodding and smiling at him respectfully before taking on their stance too.

"Minna..." Overwhelmed by his descendant's response, Ichigo nods and puts on his infamous scowl before turning back at the barrier and balling his bloody hands into a tight hard fists. "Alright...let's get it on."

**...v...**

Yoruichi starts to pant as she keeps running out of the forest. With the extra weight on her side, she tries to go full speed but there are a number of wolves chasing after them. "Yoruichi-san, I can manage from here. Just head out of the forest and see what's happening."

"No. We're both getting out of here," the woman says, leaping from a tree to another. But as she jumps down the ground, a huge brown wolf with its mouth opens wide awaits her fall. Yoruichi's eyes grow big but before she shoots on the wolf's mouth, Urahara fires at the beast using his earlier leaf blade technique.

The wolf wails out in pain as the small blades pierce through every part of its face before falling on the ground. But the beast's cry fuels the other wolves' anger. The pack runs faster, chasing hungrily after the two vampires.

"There's the road!" Urahara exclaims. But as they get near the said road, two wolves jump in front causing them to halt. Then four more wolves appear and surround them. They are trapped. The couple stands back to back as the beasts taunt and snarl at them hungrily then...

"Raaaarrrggghhh..!" The wolves growl and jump at them all at the same time. Yoruichi gasps as the wolves dive at them with wide open hungry mouths but Urahara scoops her in his arms and mutters something under his breath like a spell or something Yoruichi hasn't heard of before.

And then they disappear again causing the wolves to hit onto each other's head. The next thing Yoruichi knew, they are now standing in the middle of the main road...and are about to get hit by a fast moving car.

"Aaahh..!"

"Waaahhh..!"

A collective screams and the loud screeching sound of the car tires fill the air as the driver hits the break and luckily stops the van two inches away from bumping the couple who suddenly appears from nowhere.

"Jesus Christ! Are you trying to kill us, Rangiku?" the disheveled and frightened passengers of the van growls in unison.

But instead of answering the angry group, Rangiku claps her hand and bounces on her seat before saying, "Look!"

"What do you mean look?" the group chorused then snaps their head in front still angry and all in sync. They blink. "Urahara-san...and Yoruichi-san!"

Now it's Urahara and Yoruichi's time to blink. "Minna...I thought you already left?"

.

.

.

**...v...**

"Way of Destruction number 33, blue fire crash down!"

A blue ball of reiatsu appears from Nemu's hand and fires at the barrier causing a small explosion. When the smoke clears out, the vampires look at Nemu incredulously as if asking for an explanation on where that technique came from. "It's called Kido." Nemu answers without removing her gaze at the barrier. "My father taught me how to use it before he died. Unfortunately, I only manage to master one." She explains, extending her hands out again with her open palm facing the barrier.

Ichigo nods, making a mental note about taking that Kido lessons after this. "Well, keep doing that Nemu. Minna, let's try harder and break this piece of shit!"

"AYE!"

Ichigo pushes his sleeves higher up his biceps and prepares for his stance when suddenly...

"Aaaahhh!" Ururu screams as a giant black furred wolf appears on the field. It automatically lunges at the girl but Ichigo comes kicking its head. The wolf backs out a little but quickly recovers. It cranes its head back at the orange haired vampire; a sly animalistic grin curving its wide thin lips. Ichigo pushes Ururu further behind him, hiding the girl protectively.

"It's been a while," the wolf greets.

The orange haired vampire scowls deeper as the familiar huge and hollowed voice of the black wolf rings in his head. His eyes narrow as another thought comes to his head in connection to their foe's arrival. If the wolf entered the barrier, then there must be an open part somewhere in the school premises. An entrance or exit in their case!

Ichigo glances at Uryuu and notices that the man has figured out the same thing. He makes a quick sign and Uryuu immediately understands. Then he turns back at the wolf. "Fuck off."

The wolf lets out a nasal scoff. "It is nice to see you too."

"So you're the one whose behind this. We are your foes so why are you attacking innocent people?" Ichigo asks while ushering Ururu towards Soi Fon; eyes fix at their enemy.

"It's meal time already. We are kinda hungry, you know."

"Damn you!" The wolf grins at Ichigo's reaction. "If you want to fight us then leave the humans alone, you coward!"

"Eh? Who told you that we want to fight you."

"Then why are you doing this?" Ichigo shoots a meaningful glance at Nemu and the latter understands. "What are you planning?" he continues, trying to gain the wolf's attention while making sure that his comrades are getting ready for their escape plan. They can't waste time because innocent human beings are dying out there. "We haven't broken a pact; we didn't come here to claim your territory either."

"You really want to know?" Ichigo scowls deeper and the wolf takes it as a yes. "Well...since you're about to die here, might as well tell you about-"

"Way of Destruction no. 33! Blue fire crash down!"

A loud explosion echoes inside the barrier as a strong ball of reiatsu hits the tall building standing behind the wolf. Huge rock debris falls down and hits the said beast and clouds of dust surround him immediately. The beast growls and jumps out of the rumble of smoke. But his yellow eyes widen as he finds that the group of vampires are gone.

They attacked to lure him and used the smoke to escape.

The wolf grimaces and warns the other wolves. "Awoooohh!"

"Calling for help? " Ichigo's deep strong voice appears from behind. He stands on the roof of a tall building; with his hands tuck in his pockets, his orange hair swaying against the wind and his crimson eyes glower as he stares down at his four legged foe. "We still have to finish the fight we had five years ago, right...Ichimaru Gin?"

"Heh." The wolf lower its head and goes back to his human form before turning around to look up at him with that infamous wide intimidating grin. "I told you, we didn't come here to fight. We are still outnumbered so it will be foolish for us to fight against your powerful clan."

"Then what are you up to?"

Gin opens his unpatched eyes slightly. "Why care for those humans when you have 'someone' more important to worry about."

"What?"

"See this?" Gin removes the patch off his head and reveals the deep stitch marks gracing diagonally across his closed eyelids and a shallow wound right under it. "You knew very well who gave this to me five years ago. I was about to finish you but someone cried out and stopped me. She succeeded in catching my attention though so I came for her but I didn't expect that she had the guts to fight back...she's so small, so young and innocent." Ichigo is now glaring menacingly at him. "Yes, I'm talking about that cute little human girl you called...wife."

" Don't even think about it!" Ichigo growls. "I will never let you touch her!"

"As of the moment, I may not be able to since I'm here with you but..." The silver haired wolf grins wider. "I asked someone to do the job for me."

Ichigo's eyes widen in horror at the mere mention of his wife being in danger.

**Bu-Bump!**

He becomes paralyzed on his spot that he doesn't notice Gin changing into his wolf form again and is now lunging to eat him whole.

**...v...**

_'Ichigo...'_

Rukia frowns worriedly as she stares out at their classroom window; watching the huge dark gray clouds filling up the sky. She jerks slightly as the school bell rings unusually early today followed by an announcement stating an early dismissal of class. Though the reasons aren't told, the announcer makes it clear that students should go directly to their respective homes. Some are curious, some are confuse but most are delighted. The substitute teacher then dismisses them, ending the day's lesson. And as everyone leaves the room, Rukia's heart thumps loudly in her chest. She's meeting up with Senna to know where her second mark came from. And that makes her anxious yet really really scared at the same time. She feels heavy. It's like do or die, take it or leave it, now or never.

Heaving in a deep breath, Rukia stands up and blows out a determined breath.

_'I can do this!'_ she tells herself. But before she can take a step forward, a hand lands on her shoulder and stops her. Surprised, Rukia turns over her shoulder and meets her best friend's eyes burning with passion and great determination. "...Momo!"

"Don't you dare leave without me...partner."

"But I thought you're..." Rukia pauses then a proud smile slowly curves on her lips. She puts an arm on Momo's shoulder and narrows her eyes back at her. "Alright, Deputy."

The two girls do their best friend hand shake before nodding in unison.

.

.

.

**"Let's do this!"**

* * *

><p>Sooooooooooo...<p>

Finally another chapter! Yay! Thank goodness I finished this, I had a hard time writing this one because I was very distracted. So sorry if it was a bit fast pacing but I intended it to be. Afterall, this story is nearing its end. let me just make it clear that Aizen and his pack are not the main villains of this story. And they are not this super powerful immortal dudes like in the animes. So yeah...And I so sucked in writing the action scenes (plus I tend to get lazy when I' writing it) so expect a a faster pace on the upcoming chaps.

And yeah, you're sensing an upcoming appearance of Hollow Ichi (my loves)! *hearts/hearts/hearts* ^^

So! As always, I hope you like this...even though there's not much IchiRuki. But it's necessary on the story, right?

I'll read yah later!

**THANK YOU FOR VOTING AND MAKING HOMEWORK "2ND BEST ICHIRUKI FANFIC". I SO LOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE YOU ALL! ***insert million hearts here*** ^^  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LoVeLoTS,**

**cY17**


	19. Chapter 19 Torn

With a brave scowl on her face, Rukia grasps the hilt of the white sword that her father gave her.

'_Sode no Shirayuki.'  
><em>

Scowling deeply, Rukia pulls the sword out of its display on the wall and holds it in front of her. Before going to meet Senna, she decided to go back at their house and grab a few things. And one of it is her sword.

She has a feeling that she'll need it later.

Rukia hops down the chair that she's standing on and wraps the sword in a silk cloth to avoid unnecessary attention before slinging it over her shoulder. Blowing a deep breath, she looks up at the remaining black sword on their wall before her gaze rolls down at the wedding portrait hanging beneath.

_"No matter what happens, I'll always protect you Rukia. I swear to my soul."_

The vow he said to her on their wedding day echoes in her ears, sending shivers up her spine. She tightens her hold on the sword before bowing at their portrait.

"I'll protect you too... Ichigo."

.

.

.

"Ready?" Momo who's waiting at her at the gate asks as Rukia steps out of the house...a serious look on her face. Rukia returns the same look before nodding at her friend.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>...V...<br>**

**Homework  
><strong>

**Chapter 19 Torn  
><strong>

**I don't own Bleach  
><strong>

**...v...**

* * *

><p>A collective screams and the loud screeching sound of the car tires fill the air as the driver hits the break and luckily stops the van two inches away from bumping the couple who suddenly appears from nowhere.<p>

"Jesus Christ! Are you trying to kill us, Rangiku?" the disheveled and frightened passengers of the van growl in unison.

But instead of answering, Rangiku claps her hand and bounces on her seat before saying, "Look!"

"What do you mean look?" the group chorused then snaps their head in front. "Urahara-san...and Yoruichi-san?"

"Minna..? We thought you already left?"

The group hops off the van one by one while Urahara places his wife down on her feet. "Why are you still here? You should be on your flight earlier today, right?"

"Well..." Rangiku tries to explain but the sharp glare that Toshiro sends her way makes her think otherwise. "I-It's a long story." she ends up saying, smiling nervously. "What about you? What brought you here? I thought you were on an island somewhere in Osaka." Shinji asks, stepping next to them.

"We-" The trembling of the ground cuts Urahara off. They all turn ahead of them and finds six tall men standing on the road. And they knew by their looks that they are no ordinary six footer men. "That." Urahara points at the men. "That's what brought us here. They seem to be on a mission or something."

Shinji turns at the said men. "Hello gentlemen! What can we do for you?" he asks casually, unaffected by the men's sharp gazes. But the questioned parties didn't reply and starts moving towards them instead.

"I guess they're not fond of talking." Renji mutters.

Shinji smirks and prepares for his stance. Everyone does the same, locking their eyes at the enemies as they start circling them. "I think we should let the females take the car and leave. We can handle them pretty fine, right?" Hisagi suggests and the other men agrees.

"Oh you're so cool and sweet, Shuhei-kun!" Rangiku tries to hug the raven haired guy but Renji grabs her arm and pushes her towards the car.

"C'mon, you must leave," he says. Rangiku frowns seeing that Renji is controlling his temper.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Just go!" Renji growls then to everyone's surprise, the red head suddenly pulls Rangiku into a deep searing kiss. Everyone blinks at the scene and then the next thing they knew Urahara is kissing Yoruichi, Ikakku and Yumichika are staring into each other's eyes with much bromance, Hisagi is smiling to himself, Nanao is fixing her glasses and Toshiro is frowning while looking away from everyone.

"Ahm...Hiyori?"

"In your dreams, asshole!"

Rubbing his newly bruised shin, Shinji turns at his friends. "Alright love birds, no more cheesy words. C'mon, we have some angry dogs to tame here."

Renji smiles weakly at the strawberry haired woman before letting go of her waist. "Be careful okay?"

Rangiku smiles sweetly. "You too. But where are we heading exactly?"

"To Kurosaki-san." Urahara answers. "Yoruichi-san knows where he is."

"Okay." Rangiku turns at the tanned woman and nods.

"I'll come with them. You need atleast one guy with you," Toshiro suggests, quickly looking away to avoid the knowing grins that Rangiku and the others give him. They know full well the true reason why he wants to go with them...and that is to check on a girl named Momo.

"Alright you can come."

When the females are all inside the car, the males line up in front, giving them time to pull over and head on the other way. But a tall man with brown shoulder length hair and a jawbone like necklace nudges one of his comrades to chase after the car. Shuhei leaps off to stop him. Now the other remaining vampires... Urahara, Renji, Shinji, Ikaku and Yumichika prepare on their stance as the men starts changing into their wolf form...growling and howling angrily at them.

"I think they're ready." Yumichika says and Renji, Shinji and Ikaku all have the same sinister smirk plaster on their faces.

"C'mon! Let's get it on!"

**...v...**

"Way of Destruction no. 33. Blue fire crash down!"

A loud explosion shakes the barrier as a strong ball of reiatsu hits the tall building standing behind the wolf. Huge rock debris falls down and hits the said beast and clouds of dust surround him immediately. The beast growls and jumps out of the rumble of smoke. But his yellow eyes widen as he finds that the group of vampires are gone.

.

.

Uryuu and the others hear the angry growl of the wolf behind them but they continue to run down the long hallway. They'll try to find the exit and help everyone outside while their leader handles Ichimaru Gin. Leading the others, Uryuu makes a sharp turn and finds a huge exit point at the backside of the main building. "C'mon guys, this way!" he instructs but as they got nearer the said exit, another group of wolves dive at them from either sides. Some of them are caught off guard and are thrown off against the wall while others are captured and pinned on the ground between the wolves' large claws.

"Way of Destruction number-"

"Nemu-san!" Uryuu calls out as a yellow furred wolf lunges at the woman and knocks her hard against the wall. Then a pale skinned raven haired man with dark tear marks on his face appears from the exit of the barrier. Uryuu hisses under his breath as he too activates his vampire form and turns to face the new enemy. "I know you..." he says. "You still wok for Sousuke Aizen, right?"

"..."

"You're still his dog?"

"..."

"I know you don't like talking so just get out of the way or else..." Uryu warns; calm yet menacingly. But the pale skinned man doesn't budge in his spot. Instead, he stretches an arm out and declares an order to his fellow wolves.

"Kill all males and collect the females."

"What?" Before Uryuu could protest, two of the largest wolves in the group come lunging at him. But he dodges the attack by using his flash step. The other wolves then start capturing and taking away the female vampires. "Soi Fon-san, take Ururu and hide!" Uryuu yells before dodging a huge claw coming down to crush him.

Soi Fon nods and scoops Ururu on her arms before heading for escape. But a wolf who's back to his human form blocks her way. "Hello, my name's Nnoittra Gilga."

"I don't give a fuck." Soi Fon spats.

"Heh! You should...because I'm going to be your mate from now on!" With that, the tall and slim man dives at her. Soi Fon is able to dodge him with Ururu still on her arms. "You're fast."

The female vampire smirks. "Fast is an understatement."

"Oh really?" Nnoitra prepares on his stance again. "Let's try again then!"

**...v...**

"Watch out!" Hiyori yells, pointing at a tall dark skinned man standing in the middle of the road with his back facing them. Rangiku quickly stirs the hand wheel and steps on the break, stopping the car from hitting the civilian guy.

"Hey you! What the hell are you doing? It's dangerous out here!" she yells.

The tanned man turns at them and without a word, he grabs the car by the front and starts lifting it off the ground. A sinister smile appears on the man's thick lips before he growls and throws the car away, smashing it on the glass mirror of an antique store. The car explodes and sharp glass debris comes flying everywhere. The man frowns and wheels behind him. "Impressive," he says, seeing that the group of vampires manages to get off the van at the very last minute, alive and unscratched. "I'm Zommari Leroux, it is nice to meet you."

Toshiro scowls deeply. "I'll take care of him. You go on ahead and find Kurosaki."

"No." Hiyori steps in front. "Let me handle this one."

"Hiyori-"

"There's no time for argument. I'll follow right after I kick this guy's ass so go on."

"She's right." Yoruichi says. "We have to move."

The other vampires look at Hiyori one last time before nodding and heading away. Once the group is out of sight, Hiyori turns back at Zommari and watches as the tall black guy changes into his wolf form. She smirks and prepares for her fighting stance.

**...v...  
><strong>

"There! Ichigo is at the Tokyo University." Leaping off from a pile of destroyed cars, Yoruichi leads the group towards the said campus but another strong looking wolf blocks their way. "Keep moving, minna! I'll handle this one."

"Nanao!"

"I'll help her." Yoruichi stops and jumps next to Nanao.

"I can take care of this."

"I know. But two is better than one...trust me." Nanao sighs in defeat. Rangiku and Toshiro nod at the two then decide to continue on their way.

"Are you ready?" Yoruichi asks. Nanao nods, her glasses glinting against the light. Taunting the wolf like a dangerous cat, Yoruichi prepares for her first attack but before she can move, the wolf disappears in a blur. "What the-" The next thing she knew, Nanao had fallen down the ground with a deep long slash across her back. "Nanao!" She's about to come for the said vampire but the nameless wolf suddenly appears in front with its large claw coming down at her.

**...v...  
><strong>

Toshiro halts on his tracks. "Wait."

"What is it?" Rangiku asks. They are now at the entrance of the school when Toshiro stops her. The said guy frowns thoughtfully as he places a hand in front of him, flattening his palm against something invisible. The contact reacts instantly and dark reiatsu particle appears making the hollow barrier visible to them. Rangiku gasps while Toshiro scowls at his slightly burned palm. "Are you alright?"

Toshiro nods. "This is bad. Kurosaki might be trapped inside. We have to find a way to get through."

A loud explosion coming from inside the shielded campus shakes the ground. "Oh no!" Rangiku gasps. "They seemed to be in trouble!"

Toshiro leaps off the air and surveys the area from above, trying to see through the dark fog of reiatsu covering the whole school. Another explosion from the back part of the campus catches his attention and his eyes widen upon seeing an opening. "C'mon Matsumoto, this way!"

"Hai!"

**...v...  
><strong>

Falling limply on the ground, the yellow furred wolf wails helplessly as Renji gives him the final blow. A strong full kick on the stomach cracks the wolf's spine and kills it immediately. Renji snarls, kicking the dead wolf's body for the last time, angry and frustrated. "Piece of shit!" He brushes the blood streaming from his head down his neck all the way to his back. Surprisingly, the wolf gave him a hard time. It almost beat his ass, thanks to Shinji's stupidity.

"Hey! You still alive?" Speaking of the devil. Renji looks up from below the steep hill where he had fallen unto and finds Shinji peeking down at him...with a wide smug grin on his face. Renji groans and instead of answering, he leaps back up to the main road to reunite with his friends who are all done with their respective foes. "Did you have fun?" Shinji asks and immediately dodges Renji's hard fist.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Easy lover boy."

And the two starts wrestling on the road.

"Hey! This is no time for fooling around, assholes!" Ikaku yells and receives a fiery death glares from the wrestling duo. Soon all three of them are muscling each other on the ground.

Urahara sighs, shaking his head at the three fighting stooges. "Well, if you still want to save the world then come with me, otherwise just stay here and be an asshole."

"Let's go, Urahara-san." Hisagi says, stepping next to the blond man. Yumichika joins him and they start heading towards the city.

"Hey! Wait up!" The remaining three calls out in chorus before moving their asses up to follow them.

**...v...  
><strong>

Uryuu falls down on one knee, panting heavily...tired and exhausted. His body loses a huge amount of reiatsu already but his foe still stands tall. He's pretty sure that this pale skinned guy is also affected by his blows...but he can't figure how the guy manages to remain stoic. And he's not even on his wolf form yet.

"Bastard..." Uryuu grits between clenched teeth. He glances at the others and finds them slowly losing to their respective opponents while Nemu and the other female vampires are being taken away. He curses and turns at Soi Fon who is struggling against the huge paws that trapped her against the wall. She is pushing against Nnoitra's wolf form but a deep wound on her shoulder weakens her. Nnoitra lets out a wicked inhumane snarl, causing Soi Fon to grimace at the smell of his breath. "Let her go!" Uryuu pushes himself off the ground and lunges at Nnoitra but Ulquiorra ceases him by throwing him against a brick pole.

And as the vampire crouches limply down the ground, Ulquiorra grabs his arm and twists it upward earning a pained growl from the raven haired vampire. Ulquiorra then narrows his eyes and decides to finish off the fallen vampire but an unexpected guest attacks him from behind. Ulquiorra whips behind and his face meets a powerful blow from a furious silver haired vampire that sends him flying a few meters away.

"Hitsugaya-san!" Uryuu calls out in relief. Rangiku appears beside him and helps him up. "Rangiku-san... I thought-"

"We decided to stay...fortunately." Rangiku answers quickly, saving the explanations for later. "Can you still walk?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

"Eeaaarrggh!" A loud growl draws their attention back to their silver haired ally and the two are quite surprise to see that Toshiro already defeated Nnoitra and saved Soi Fon.

"Whoo! Sugoi!" Rangiku cheers.

Ulquiorra quickly recovers and finally transforms into his wolf form. His mouth, limbs and body stretches out with a stronger mass of reiatsu blowing around them.

Scowling, Toshiro prepares for his stance. "Matsumoto! Go find Kurosaki. I'll take care of this." He waves her off, not removing his gaze from the transforming wolf in front of them. The busty vampire nods reluctantly but she need not have to go where Ichigo is because the orange haired vampire suddenly came flying past her and crashes against a building. The impact wrecks the side of the building and huge rock debris falls down, trapping the said vampire underneath.

"Ichigo!" Rangiku quickly runs to their leader's rescue but a black wolf suddenly appears and grabs her by the waist in between its teeth and lifts her off the ground. The female vampire hisses in pain as one of the wolf's canine tooth dig on her side, her blood dripping along its mouth. She struggles to open an eye and cranes her neck on the side to look at the beast that is holding her on its mercy and her heart thumps loudly on her chest. "...I-Ichimaru Gin!"

The wolf gives her a wicked grin.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro tries to help her but Ulquiorra, the moss green furred wolf, blocks his way. He looks around and finds that he's the only vampire standing and there are four or five more wolves left including Gin and Ulquiorra. His scowl deepens. "...Kuso."

**...v...**

Hiyori places her arms in front forming an x to deflect Zommari's attack but it still manages to push her backwards, leaving a deep wound on her arms. Panting heavily, the female vampire lunges again and this time she manages to land a strong blow on its skull. The wolf growls out in pain and anger and Hiyori uses the opportunity to finish him off. With a dangerous glow of her crimson eyes, she dives at the wailing wolf and digs her claws on its neck and slits its throat before quickly leaping away to avoid the blood spurting out of its neck. The wolf then falls down the ground. Hiyori huffs out a deep breath and is about to walk away but a larger wolf appears from behind and dives at her.

"Watch out!"

She whips her head around and finds Shinji kicking a wolf that's lunging at her from behind. The wolf is thrown away and collides on an oil truck causing it to stumble over and explode. Shinji jumps next to Hiyori who is crouching down on the ground and shields her as the debris from the explosion scatters and falls everywhere. Panic arises even more as the civilians keep running and escaping out of the said town. Numbers of buildings, establishments, houses and stores are already ruined. And more and more innocent people are injured and worst killed by the chaos.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asks once the explosion subsides and the blonde vampire nods at him.

"Oh my..." Urahara gasps, looking around at the tragic chaos before them. He clenches his fists tightly. The usual laid back expression on his face is now replaced by anguish and remorse towards their mortal foe...and pity and sympathy for the innocent people of the city. "This is too much. They will pay for this," he mutters lowly and his comrades agree with him.

**...v...  
><strong>

Yoruichi finaly defeated the wolf and quickly runs to her wounded friend. "Nanao... Hey Nanao!"

The raven haired vampire groans and tries to open her eyes. "...Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi sighs in relief. "I'm sorry Nanao but we can't stay here. We have to head to the school and tend to your wound. Kisuke and the others are already there so can you move? I'll carry you on my back."

Nanao nods and pushes herself up, wincing at the stinging pain from her wound. "I can still stand; you don't have to carry me."

"But you're wounded-"

"I'm fine," Nanao interjects firmly. "Please... I never helped out before because I'm always the first to get wounded and everything." She looks Yoruichi straight into the eyes. "I want to fight with you guys so I won't let this stupid wound stop me."

"...Nanao." Yoruichi finally nods at her. "Alright...let's kick some ass!"

**...v...**

Toshiro growls as he struggles to push Ulquiorra's claw off of him but the massive weight of the beast weakens his defense. He groans under his breath and with an angry snarl, he pushes the wolf away from eating his head off. "Back off, dammit!"

Ulquiorra skids away and lets out a loud roar. He prepares to dive at the vampire again but Ichimaru Gin stops him. "That's enough, Ulquiorra. We have what we need. Let's move out."

Toshiro scowls in confusion at what the black wolf said. Then he is alarmed when the wolves pick up Rangiku and Soi Fon and prepares to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Appearing from the rooftop of the school's main building, Urahara and company leap down the ground. One by one, the vampires stand in front of the wolves, leaving no room for escape. And upon seeing Rangiku's wounded form on the mouth of their mortal foe, Renji quickly loses control of himself.

The red haired vampire growls and lunges angrily at the black wolf. "You motherfucker-"

"Renji wait!" Urahara tries to calm him but he realizes that it's too late.

"-I'll kill you!"

.

.

.

The ground shakes, trembles and cracks as Renji releases his wrath towards Gin. The wolf already releases its hold on Rangiku's body but the red head is determined to make him pay. Ulquiorra, in the other hand faces two new vampires, Shinji and Ikakku while Toshiro and the other injured are pulled away by Yumichika to treat their wounds. "Where is Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asks.

Uryuu sits up, grimacing a little at the wounds on his side. "He was knocked down there and he hasn't moved yet."

Urahara looks at the pile of huge rocks and flash steps towards it to check up on the orange haired vampire. Hisagi follows to help him. After lifting off the rocks, they finally find Ichigo's unconscious form. Urahara quickly checks for his reiatsu. "This is bad," he says.

"Why? Is he dead?" Hisagi asks worriedly.

"No. He's still alive and he doesn't have any deep wounds on his body. But..."

"But what?"

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi and Nanao arrive too and run straight towards them. "What's happening? I can sense Renji and the other's flaring reiatsu. If they don't take it down, they'll damage the whole school."

"The whole town is already damaged. No, worse, it is already being destroyed. But we have another problem," Urahara says, looking back at their unconscious leader.

Nanao gasps. "What happened to Ichigo?"

"I'm afraid Kurosaki-san has fallen into a deep sleep."

"What? In a time like this!" Yoruichi aims to punch the sleeping vampire to wake him up but Urahara quickly stops her.

"Wait Yoruichi-san! You don't understand."

"Yes! I don't understand why our leader chooses to sleep in a fucking time like this! We're in a war, Kisuke!"

"I know but Kurosaki-san isn't just sleeping. He was pulled in another world, or timeline or dimension or whatever it is! Kurosaki-san is not here." Yoruichi and the others look at him, confuse of what he's saying. Urahara sighs to calm himself down before he starts explaining to everyone. "Remember the time after the hollow hunt, when Kurosaki-san had fallen into a coma for about a week? He isn't really sleeping or unconscious; he was pulled and trapped inside...his hollow's world."

"What?"

"Yes. Kurosaki-san has a hollow living inside him." Everyone's eyes widen. Urahara looks down at Ichigo and continues. "I've seen it...at the first war. The war hero who killed thousands of wolves and finished the war was not Kurosaki-san...but the merciless hollow inside him."

**...v...  
><strong>

Ichigo snaps his eyes open but total darkness greets him.

**...Ssss!  
><strong>

He whips his head behind as he hears a hissing sound but darkness is everywhere. He tries to stand up but something is holding him from underneath. It wraps around his neck, holding him around his shoulders and waist, pinning his arms and legs on both sides and pulling him down. He groans and tries to break free but the force keeps tightening its hold on him. The invisible ropes around his body are almost digging in his skin. He growls, trashing more violently. But then a voice whispers behind his hear.

"Yer time's almos'up... King."

Ichigo's eyes narrow as he recognizes that voice...his hollow's voice. "You fuck! Stop messing around with me!"

The hollow laughs loudly and materializes in front of him. Its white powdery feature becomes very visible through the darkness that surrounds them. Its hair, its face, its body...everything is like Ichigo except for its skin color and its sinful hollow eyes. "Heh. Miss meh?"

"Fuck you!"

The hollow responds with another unworldly laughter as Ichigo trashes violently to reach him but fails miserably. "Yah, I miss yah too, especially mah Queen."

"You bastard!" Ichigo's eyes glow menacingly and angrily at the hollow but the latter isn't cowering away from his look.

"I heard Queen is in dangers" the hollow taunts. "Queen is alone out there and the wolves are comin' at her. Poor little Queen...she might get killed." Ichigo snarls angrily, he is fuming inside out as the hollows taunts closer to his face. "Want me to help yah again, huh King?"

Ichigo's eyes widen. The hollow strengthens up before pulling something from behind him...a chain. "See this?" the hollow asks, holding the chain up with one hand. "I need yah to break this fucking thing for meh."

Ichigo recovers from his shock and scowls again. "I don't need you!"

"But how 'bout Queen? Yah ain't gonna save her?"

"I can protect her on my own so just fuck off!"

"...Really?" The hollow grins evilly. "But how?"

"What-"

"How can yah protect her from those wolves? How can yah protect her from me or should I say...from yourself?" The hollow looms closer and starts laughing in front of his face, enjoying the frozen terrified look on the vampire's face. His maniacal voice echoing in the darkness as the chains that bind him slowly disintegrates and breaks into pieces while the light in Ichigo's crimson eyes disappears and his body starts to take the form of his hollow.

**...v...**

"You mean Ichigo is also a hollow?" Nanao asks.

"Not exactly. You can say that there's a hollow living inside him," Urahara answers.

Yoruichi scowls. "We don't have the time for all the details. We have to do something first with these wolves and help Ichigo at the same time." The tan skinned vampire turns to her husband. "Do you have a plan?"

"I'm not sure," her husband answers.

"But we have to do it. Either way we'll still deal with this war!"

Urahara tips his hat down for a moment before he speaks again. "Minna...we have to summon the other vampires from around Japan."

"What? But how are we going to do that? Ichigo-san is the only one who can do it right?" Yumichika asks.

"We can do it too." Urahara turns at them. "We just have to raise our reiatsu up and use the spirit thread technique."

"But we still need Isane-san or someone who knows the summoning spell to do it."

"I know that spell..." Urahara smirks. "I'm the one responsible for making it in the first place," he adds and everyone gapes at him.

.

.

.

.

Gin pauses on his attack as a strong and heavy wave of reiatsu starts to rise up inside the concealed school. He turns back at Urahara's group and finds them concentrating on something. The blond haired vampire is making patterns on the ground while chanting something Gin can't quite understand.

Urahara chants the spell and asks his fellow vampire to raise their reiatsu level. Then with one final chant, numerous spirit threads appear around and surge upwards, shooting towards the barrier. Urahara struggles to control his reiatsu as the threads bounce against the barrier.

"Minna-san, I need more energy!" He yells and everyone nods at him. They releases more of their reiatsu, watching as the spirit threads shoot upwards with more force until finally, the hollow barrier breaks and disintegrates into thin air. The threads immediately shoot out in different directions. And without wasting a second, Urahara starts to call out for their fellow vampires.

"In the name of our clan's heir, Kurosaki Ichigo, this is Urahara Kisuke summoning each and every one within our clan. The wolves' tribe announced a war causing death to the humans in the capitol and harm to our fellow ones. And our leader, Kurosaki-sama, was also attacked."

Gin snarls under his breath, narrowing his golden eyes at the commotion that the vampires are doing. He knows that they are up to something and that something might not be good for them.

"I repeat, the wolves announced..."

As Urahara continues, Renji turns back to his enemy and finds that Gin, Ulquiorra and the rest of the wolves are escaping. "You will never get away!" he growls and prepares to chase after them but Rangiku calls out to him weakly causing him to stop and turns towards the wounded female instead.

"Don't let them escape!" Toshiro yells, pointing at their retreating enemies but Ikakku and the other male vampires quickly follow them.

"...we gravely need your help because our leader, Kurosaki-sama was also attacked."

**...v...  
><strong>

"Aizen!"

The door to Aizen's room bursts open as a very angry vampire kicks it off, destroying the said door literally. The said vampire stomps inside and quickly grabs Aizen by his collar...fuming with anger. "You're men beat up Kurosaki!" he grits through clenched teeth.

"And who told you that?" Aizen asks calmly.

"Urahara Kisuke...he was summoning us all and he said that Ichigo was attacked by your men!" His hold on the man's collars tightens. "This is not part of the war, Aizen! And you did not live up with the deal!"

Aizen smiles smugly. "Relax, Kaien. I most certainly asure-"

"Shut up! The plan is just to get all the female vampires for your mating season so why turn it into a war!"

"You misunderstand the plan, Kaien."

"Don't fuck with me, Aizen!" Kaien growls straight into the wolf's face. "Listen, you mess up with our deal so I'm not helping with this anymore."

"What are you going to do?" Aizen asks, still smiling calmly.

"I'm releasing all the barriers I made so the whole of our clan can feast at your stupid weak tribe."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. And I'll fucking start with you!"

Aizen's smile grows wider as Kaien turns himself into his vampire form. And when the said vampire snarls and jumps at him, he draws something behind him and holds it towards the angry raven haired vampire.

"Aaarrrggh!" Kaien falls down the floor and wriths in pain as his face and body sizzle and get burnt with an invisible flame coming from the light of the small emerald prism stone that Aizen is holding.

"Ever heard of this?" Aizen asks, holding the glowing stone closer towards Kaien causing the vampire to writhe and yell out in more pain. "It is called the Hogyouku. A powerful stone that can easily kill a hideous vampire like you. It works like a Kryptonite that weakens the man of steel. And this is the very stone that killed the oldest leader of your clan, Yamamoto Genryusai." Aizen chuckles evilly. "You didn't realize that I have something like this with me, did you? Do you want to know where I got this from?" Panting and gritting his teeth, Kaien scowls as Aizen grins hideously down at his writhing form and says, "From an old friend of mine...Masahiro Yamamoto-"

Kaien's eyes widen.

"-your father."

**...v...**

Momo sneezes out loud, wiping her nose absently while pushing herself gently on the rusty children's swing. "Ne, Rukia. Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes," Rukia answers looking around the abandoned park. Then her hand tightens instinctively on her sword as she sees a movement from behind the bushes. But she's quite relieved to see Senna finally coming up to them.

"Rukia!"

"Over here, Senna!" The female vampire stops in front of her, panting as if she just run a marathon. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

Senna looks behind where she came from, a slight scowl grazing her face. She smells a wolf trailing behind her a she makes her way to the park. But using flash steps, the wolf's scent disappears. It seems to lost track of her. Sighing in relief, Senna turns back at the two girls and shakes her head. "It's nothing. C'mon, it's getting dark. We have to hurry."

Rukia and Momo nod in sync.

**...v...  
><strong>

Light thunders and lightning are rumbling lowly as the cloudy and gloomy twilight slowly creeps up around them. The sun, which never made an appearance on that certain day, had long resigned leaving the dark storm clouds to rule the sky above.

Holding onto the back of her friend's shirt, Momo swallows hard as they make their way through the path surrounded by tall creepy old trees of the dark woods, the owls and crows crooking on the background. She doesn't know where Senna is taking them but as long as she's with her best friend then she will be fine. Rukia will take care of her and vice versa.

On the other hand, Rukia stares at Senna's back, scowling attentively at her. She doesn't have any idea where the vampire is taking them but her gut is telling her to trust and follow the girl for now.

"Is that a sword?" Senna asks, throwing a quick glance at the petite girl over her shoulder. Rukia answers her with a nod. "...Did Ichigo bought it for you?"

"No. My father gave this to me."

"So you're probably good in sword fighting, then." Senna states more than asks while pushing some branches out of their way.

"My father used to teach me some moves but I stopped practicing after I got married."

"I see." Senna nods calmly, her back still facing them as she continues to lead their way. "Did you know, we vampires can wield our own swords?"

Rukia looks up at her with slight amusement in her face. "Really? How so?"

"Yes. We can create and materialize a sword...through our bloods." The two girls blink at her, bemusement visible on their faces. "A talisman made from pure blood and overflowing reiatsu creates a sharp powerful blade that can cut, kill and destroy anything...anything."

"So why aren't using one?" Rukia asks curiously.

Senna faces them and shakes her head. "Vampires live to consume blood and not lose it. And as I've said, the sword is made up of a great mass of reiatsu and pure blood so wielding one is like suicide. Very few vampires are able to handle and survive the process and those are the most powerful ones in our clan with Ichigo being one of them."

Rukia's heart skips a beat at the mention of her husband's name. "...Ichigo?"

Senna smiles slightly before turning around and continuing on their way. After a few more minutes... "It's here." Senna's face turns serious again as they arrive at a certain spot in the forest. She kneels down on one knee, picking up some soil on her finger before smelling it. "This is it. It must be here somewhere." Rukia and Momo watched her as she walks around a tree, looking at the ground as if searching for something. Then the vampire's eyes lighten, hinting that she finds whatever she's looking for. "Here. Can you remember this?" Senna asks, picking up a small bottle and holding it in front of the two girls.

"Yeah." Momo answers. "It's the same bottle that Mom has in our shop. She uses that to put special oils and potions."

"Exactly. And when was the last time she used this?"

Momo pouts thoughtfully. "Hm...oh I remember! She used that to put the special gas she made to burn down the hollows and gave each one of you during the hollow hunt. Am I right?" Senna nods.

"But wait." Rukia interrupts. "What did it have to do with my mark?"

"Hm, I'll tell you everything okay, so listen carefully." Senna looks straight into Rukia's eyes. "That mark on your neck, the vampire who gave that to you..."

.

.

.

"...was Kaien Shiba."

**...v...  
><strong>

Thunders and lightning roll louder as the heavy rain clouds closed in above them completely and soon the rain starts falling down. Tankers, machines and heavy destructive vehicles enter the city. The government and higher authorities have started to make their move, sending special armed forces, navy, and soldiers to evacuate the civilians and cease the merciless outrage of the infamous beasts.

"..!"

Urahara snaps back at Ichigo's unconscious form as he feels the orange haired vampire's flaring reiatsu. He kneels down and touches their leader's wrist pulse then he scowls and starts shaking the sleeping vampire. "Kurosaki-san? Kurosaki-san! You must beat him! Don't let him take over your body again, you understand? Fight him Kurosaki-san! Beat him!"

Ichigo's finger jerks, giving hope to his fellow vampire that surrounds him. And seeing that Ichigo could possibly hear them, Yoruichi and the others join Urahara in cheering their leader on.

"You can do it, Ichigo! You can do it!"

**...v...**

Rukia's eyes go wide in surprise and disbelief. "K-Kaien?" she stutters. Senna nods firmly while Momo holds onto Rukia's back as the latter sways forward, cupping her head as if she's hit with a heavy nausea.

"Are you sure about it, Senna-chan?" Momo asks in a worried tone.

Stepping closer to them, Senna yanks her collar and shows a mark on her lower collarbone. "He also gave me one. Kaien marked me too." Rukia and Momo gasps in unison as Senna fixes her collar back. "Kaien marked me while I'm still in a steady relationship with Ichigo. And when Ichigo found out about it, he was outrageous at Kaien. But then he thought that he was no match with a destined mate until later on...he broke up with me. What he and the others didn't know is that I'm not Kaien's true mate."

"What?" Momo asks, confuse.

"Yes, he deceived everyone." Senna looked down the ground, pain and hatred grazing her face. "He deceived me. And I can see that he played the same game to you too, Rukia."

Rukia vows her head down, shadowing her eyes through her hair. "He told me that he just needed a bite... He told me that he will save Ichigo and that he just wants a taste of my blood." Rukia cups a side of her face, defeat and shame is written all over her face. "I'm so stupid!"

Momo scowls and looks back at Senna. "Wait. How can we know that you're telling the truth? You dislike Rukia from the start so how can you prove your assumptions."

"I'm not assuming anything here. All I said to you are true. Look..." Senna holds up the bottle in front of them again.

"What does it have to do with this?"

"This bottle in my hand is the very bottle that Kaien used during the hollow hunt." Senna narrows her eyes. "When Yoruichi-san came to picked Rukia up, I continued to pursue the viscera that took Nanao's form and then," She pauses and looks down on the grasses and leaves on the ground. "I found the hollow here...with Kaien. I heard everything. I found out that the viscera that took Nanao was actually Kaien's slave and that he was the one behind the kidnapping of the mates."

"But why?" Rukia finally speaks. She can't help but wonder why Kaien would do such things. She wants to understand, even though the information that Senna tells them are getting too much. "Why would Kaien do such things? He is one of you, right?"

"Kaien was always a mysterious man. He's never really friends with us, especially with Ichigo. He wants to take revenge on your husband, Rukia."

"Take revenge? But why?"

"I just found out recently the reason behind all of this. He wants to destroy Ichigo because Kaien Shiba is-" Senna gasps loudly as a small sharp nail like object comes from nowhere and digs deeply on the back of her shoulder.

"Senna!" The two girls crouch down as the female vampire falls on her knee. Gritting her teeth, Senna reaches for the sharp tube like nail the size of an ice pick and pulls it off from her shoulder. The tube is able to create a small hole on her flesh but blood won't come out of it. Instead, her wound bleeds inside which is worst.

"Oh my God! Where did that come from?" Momo asks panickly.

"I d-don't know. But I smell a poison on this tube and its starting to mess up with my blood."

Rukia scowls, looking around the dark woods and trying to find any sign of the attacker. But it is too dark to see anything into the distance. Soon the rain starts falling down on them. "Senna, can you still stand? We have to get you out of here." Rukia says, holstering Senna's arm over her shoulder. Momo does the same and the two girls help the vampire up on her feet. But as they take a step, another set of blade digs on Senna's back.

"Aah!" The vampire yelps in pain and falls down on the ground, taking the two girls with her. Momo shrieks in fear while Rukia quickly sits up and tightens her hold on her sword.

"Senna!"

"This is b-bad..." Senna grits out, pushing herself up from the mud. "I smell a wolf nearby. Y-You have to get out of here, Rukia."

"No. We're not leaving you," Rukia says firmly and tries to help Senna up again. But the vampire pushes her away.

"You have to!" Senna exclaims, her breathing become ragged and dark bags start to form under her reddening eyes. "The poison is messing up with my vampire hormones; I might lose control and attack you. So y-you have to-uugh!" Senna finishes her sentences with a painful grunt.

"Senna- chan!" Momo looks down at the wounded vampire with a very worried and panicking expression. "Rukia, what are we going to do?"

"We're not leaving her." Rukia replies, standing on her feet while pulling Senna's arm over her shoulder.

"Are you stupid? I said leave-"

"We're not leaving you!"

Senna is taken aback as Rukia growls at her, with her violet eyes shining in resolve and determination and the look on her small face is enough to silence her out. She tries to say something again but she can't think of anything to break that resolve in Rukia's eyes so she closes her mouth and finally gives up.

Now she knows why Ichigo loves and married this young girl.

"Alright. But I want you to do one thing for me." Senna says weakly, leaning her weight onto the two girls.

"What is it?" Rukia asks.

"When I completely lose control, I w-want you to u-use that sword to stop me."

Rukia shakes her head. "No. I would never-"

"Do it. My friend needs your help."

"Your friend?"

Wincing, Senna nods at them. "A hollow steal his human form just like what happened to Nanao so you have to help him.. He is staying in my apartment a-and the hollow is wondering around wearing his form so you have to find that hollow."

"But how are we going to find out if it's the hollow? I mean, how does your friend look like?"

"My friend is a...student from your school so y-you might k-know him. He told me that h-he's...name...is-" Senna completely loses consciousness and is unable to tell any clue to the two girls.

"Senna? Senna!" Rukia scowls deeply as Momo tries to wake the female vampire but to no avail.

"C'mon Momo, let's-" Rukia's voice gets caught on her throat when all of a sudden, blood spills in the air and all she could see is Momo's terrified face. And everything seems to move in slow motion as Momo falls on the mud with a narrow slash on her abdomen while Rukia comes flying backwards and slams hard against a tree. The petite girl ignores the pain on her back and quickly moves up on her feet again, sword grip tightly on her hand.

"Momo!" She's runs towards her wounded friend but Senna lands in front of her, causing Rukia to stop abruptly on her tracks. "S-Senna..."

The female vampire turns her head up, a black reiatsu swirling around her. She cracks her neck loudly before slowly opening her hollowed crimson eyes and saying…

.

.

"Run."

* * *

><p>SIIGGHHHHH...<p>

I know this is not the update that you're all waiting for. Another cliffie and boring chap but since this story is nearing its end then we all have to deal with cliffhangers or else it will be over. SIIIIGGGHH.

But I still hope you like this update coz I really really REALLY had a hard time getting this out. BUT to make up with you guys, I'm working my time for the next chap since we are in a two day holiday! Okay!

and for those who pm'ed me, Sorry for not replying I just read your messages today so consider this chap as my reply. hehe. I know you guys know the REASONS behind my absence so...yeah. I should shut up now and just start writing right? XD

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS A LOT!**

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**


	20. Chapter 20 Raining

**Homework**

**by chOOnyOung17**

**Chapter 20 Raining**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>130 years ago...<p>

"It's a boy, Kurosaki-sama...a healthy baby boy."

Isshin's eyes widened. He was stunned, speechless, delighted, overjoyed and in a brink of tears. He stretched out his arms and took the small bundle from the midwife and held the baby in his arms. A huge overwhelmed smile curved in his lips as the little man moves his tiny fists about his small face, fidgeting and kicking, opening his thin lips as if trying to say something...as if calling him.

Papa.

Tears trailed down the nobleman's face as he hugged his first born child towards his chest.

"Welcome to the family...Ichigo."

**...v...**

"I highly object, Father!" A noble man with long raven hair exclaimed firmly, slamming his fist on the wooden floor that they were sitting in. "I believed that our clan is bound by a law that the hierarchy shall be passed onto the oldest male of the family. I respect your decision to give my brother, Isshin, the throne since he is older than me. But my son, Kaien shall be granted the position next since he is your oldest grandson!"

"Quiet down, Masahiro. You speak only when summoned."

"But I am also your son, Father! I should-"

"Silence!" The oldest man declared, tapping his wooden cane hardly on the floor making his second son to lower back to his seat, clenching his fists angrily.

* * *

><p>Young Kaien sat quietly on the floor. Brows knitted together as he watched the orange haired infant playing innocently across him. His scowl deepened as he heard his father reasoning out against the elders from the next room. Even at his young, Kaien could understand what they were talking or fighting about. The leadership...the successor…the throne...and who will reside as the next heir of the clan.<p>

Kaien and his father believed that he should be the next leader...he's smart, strong and fitted for the position. But Ichigo Kurosaki was born...and the elders including the current leader, their grandfather, were plotting to give the throne to the pathetic human boy.

Kaien clenched his fist. He wouldn't allow an ordinary boy to take what was meant for him. Not him, not the elders, not anyone!

Standing up on his feet with his face hidden in the shadows of his hair, Young Kaien dragged his foot towards the young boy. The orange haired infant looked up and blinked at him before pulling up a huge innocent toothy grin up at his older cousin.

* * *

><p>"That boy is not a pure blood!" Masahiro growled in frustration. "He's not even a vampire! He's a human! A human, Yamamoto-sama."<p>

"But Isshin is my oldest son so the boy is still the legitimate inheritor of his position."

"How about my son? He's a pure blood and he's your grandchild too!"

"The orders are based on our clan's tradition. And after a thorough thought, I am ready to give my decisions...and it shall be final."

"But Father-"

"Enough Masahiro!" the oldest man exclaimed before turning at his eldest. "Isshin."

"Yes Father."

"Prepare your son, because sooner or later, you're going to turn him. And that...is also final."

"Hai." Isshin bowed in curtsy while his father and the elders retreated and started leaving the room, patting and congratulating their next leader. While not far from them, Masahiro glared at his brother, jealous and infuriated.

* * *

><p>"Die..." With his eyes glowing red, Kaien grabs the child by the neck and lifted him off the air. A sinister smile curving on his lips as he strangled the boy with one hand but then... "Aaaahhh!"<p>

.

.

Masahiro stood abruptly from his seat and left the meeting hall upon hearing his son's yelp. He speed walked towards the next room and harshly slid open the fusuma door. "Kaien! My son, what happened?"

The questioned boy ran up to his father and hugged his legs, crying. "Otousan! Ichigo... Ichigo bit me! Look!" Kaien showed his hand to his father and the latter was a bit alarmed by how the tiny human boy could cause such deep wound to his son.

Masahiro scowled angrily, striding towards Ichigo with his hand aimed to hit the young boy. "You vile human-"

"Don't you dare raise your fist on my son!" an orange haired woman said, walking up to them and picking her 2 year old son in her arms. "Ichigo didn't mean it. Maybe your son is bullying him again that's why Ichigo bit him."

"If my son is bullying him, that's because your son is a pathetic powerless human just like you...you're a worthless bitch."

The woman smiled and said, "Pretty clever for an 'unseated' blood sucking leech." before turning her back at her fuming brother in law.

_'You are all going to pay for this. I swear to the devil's soul.'  
><em>

Kaien watched as his father shook in anger. Masahiro was clenching his fists tightly, his fingers digging on his palm and making it bleed. But he ignored the pain and the blood as his mind plotted an assault against his own clan.

**...V...  
><strong>

Twilight crept into the sky.

A raven crow with piercing golden eyes landed on a branch of tree and watched as a man wearing a hooded cloak entered the dark and dangerous forest. The man looked up at the hideous bird and glowered at it, making the bird to crook and fly off in fear. The man huffed lowly before continuing on his path. An hour through and he finally reached an incredibly huge, tall old tree in the center of the forest.

The man narrowed his eyes at the cave opening in between the tree's thick large roots before making his way inside. Bats with piercing red eyes greeted him at the entrance of the cave but the man wasn't affected by their hungry gazes. He continued on his way in and after a while of walking through the dark suffocating cavern, he finally reached the heart of the cave. A disturbing and ear splitting silence surrounded him as he stood in front of a huge hole on the ground filled with black still water. Then the silence was broken when the water started boiling and hideous yellow eyed creatures started moving in the dark and appeared from around him. The water in the hole ceased from boiling momentarily but then a half torso-ed woman with huge bat like wings appeared on the surface.

Hollows.

The man remained calm as the group of hollows slowly surrounded him, taunting at him like predators would to their prey. One hollow in the form of a goblin jumped at him but the viscera stopped it. "Wait!" the female hollow said. "I know him. He is with us." The goblin grunted and snarled before backing away. The viscera then flapped its bat-like wings before turning at their visitor, transforming into her human form in the process.

"My apologies for coming in without notice," the man said as the other hollows disappeared back into the darkness.

"It is alright, Masahiro-san. I'm glad and surprised to see you here." The hollow now in the form of a tall lady with toe length raven hair stepped towards the said raven haired vampire.

"I came here to you see, Kouku." The woman blushed very lightly then her gaze flicked up as the vampire took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Remember the time I saved you from my fellow vampires?"

"Of course, I would never forget that, Masahiro-san. You stood up against your own clan members just to save my life. And so after that, I have promised to do anything to return your kindness. Anything."

"Very well... I would gladly accept your offer then."

"Is there anything you want me to do for you, Masahiro-san? Tell me, I'll use all of my powers to accomplish it for you."

The vampire stared straight into the woman's pleading eyes before an evil lopsided smile curved on his lips.

**...V...  
><strong>

Joyful laughter and giggled filled the Kurosaki household as Isshin and his human wife, Masaki played happily with their two year old son. The vampire father was holding the child up in the air while making funny faces while the mother clapped and smiled earning squeals and fitful giggles from the little boy. But their happy family bonding was cut short when an uninvited guest barged in their house and without warning, wreck havoc inside.

Hollows!

Caught by surprise, Isshin was the first one to be attack. A tall bulky hollow grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on the floor. While another hollow pushed Masaki, sending her flying across the room until she hit the wall and fell on the floor.

"Masaki!" Activating his vampire form, Isshin pushed the bulky hollow off him and quickly stood up to run for his wife's help. But he froze on his tracks when he caught sight of viscera that was now holding his son. "Ichigo!" He growled and dived towards the viscera to retrieve his son but he was electrified and tossed backwards by an invisible barrier surrounding the female hollow. The viscera grinned evilly before she released her wings and started flying off...with the orange haired boy crying in her arms. "Ichigo! No! Ichigoooo!"

.

The viscera flew higher into the night sky while her fellow hollows were running down below her. But as she flew off, something appeared in front of her.

It was another hollow.

But the kind of hollow, she had never seen before...tall, white skinned with sharp horns protruding on its forehead, pointed grizzled teeth and lizard-like-tail and feet.

"Get out of the way!" the viscera growled. But the hollow just smirked at her and in a blink of an eye, the viscera slammed down on the ground. The female hollow quickly flapped her wings and moved but she was horrified to find all her hollow accomplices lying dead on the ground. She whipped around as she heard the baby's cry and realized that the white hollow took the little boy from her.

"Hm... looks delicious," the hollow said, holding the crying infant in one arm while darting his black tongue out to lick his lips hungrily. He was about to took in his first bite but a slimy thick flesh wrapped itself around his neck, dragged him down and slammed him on the ground causing him to lose his hold on the child. He looked up and found that the thing strangling him was actually the viscera's elongated tongue.

* * *

><p>Young Kaien paused on his tracks when he heard a child's cry and quickly recognized who it was. "Ichigo? But why?"<p>

"Quick moving! The Prince had been kidnapped! We are ordering all warriors and ninjas to pursue the enemy!"

The young boy heard one guard yelling. He narrowed his eyes and turned back at the direction where he supposedly the young boy's cry. "Ichigo...got kidnapped?"

* * *

><p>"Who are you? Why did you kill your own allies?" The viscera asked, tightening her hold on her enemy's neck.<p>

The lizard-like hollow smiled deviously and said, "Give meh back mah meal...woman," he billowed, pushing himself up on his foot. "I said..." The viscera put more force on her hold of his neck but the male hollow was extraordinarily strong. "Give mah meal BACK!" the hollow growled.

The viscera pulled her tongue back but the hollow disappeared from his spot and quickly reappeared in front of her and whipped its tail, sending the female hollow smashing against several trees. But the viscera wouldn't fall down that easy. She flapped her wings and fought head on against the white beast.

Kaien's eyes widened as he watched the two hollows wreck havoc against each other. He stepped out from the tree he was hiding at to see a much clearer view and he was stunned. To think a young boy like him could watch such gruesome scene was very disturbing, yet he found himself awed at the immense strength of the beastly creatures. If only he have that kind of power and strength, he would...

Kaien was snapped from the scene as he heard his younger cousin, the prince, still crying. He walked towards the said boy and stared down at the child's crying form.

"N-Nii... Nii..." Young Ichigo cried helplessly, recognizing the figure standing in front of him as his older cousin. He held his arms up as if wanting to be picked up, but the older boy... did nothing. Kaien just narrowed his gaze down at the little prince...hatred, jealousy and disgust were shining in his piercing emerald eyes.

"I won't let a worthless filthy human like you to live and steal my future!" He pulled out a small dagger that he always hid inside his kimono and aimed to end the life of the subject of his hatred when suddenly...

"Hii-hihihi!" Kaien's eyes widened when he saw the white hollow coming fast towards him. It jumped off the air and tackled him down the ground, its hand gripping his neck. "Hmm... Another meal! Yihihihi!"

Kaien trashed against the strangling hold of the hollow, looking past through the laughing beast to see the wounded viscera flying off to escape. He grimaced, activating his naturally born vampire form and clawing at the hollow. But his strength is no much with the devious beast. He grimaced, the hollow laughed wickedly above him. Then it leaned down and was about to bite him but to Kaien's shock and surprised, his little cousin Ichigo had gripped the hollow's leg and bit its flesh.

_'What is he doing?'_ Kaien asked to himself.

The attack obviously didn't have the tiniest effect on the white beast. It just heightened the hollow's excitement. "Don't worry boy, I'mma eat yah too. Just lemme-" the hollow was cut off when the raven haired boy stabbed him on the chest using his little dagger. Its golden eyes narrowed and its grin turned menacing. "Feisty kiiiids..!"

A massive reiatsu burst from the irritated hollow, sending Ichigo a few meters away. The young boy whimpered but still pushed himself up, bearing in his young mind that his older cousin was still in the hands of a monster. "Nii... N-Nii..!" He tried to form a word as he crawled up on his hands and knees, searching for Kaien.

But as the dust cleared out, he saw the silhouette of the hollow holding Kaien by the head, growling angrily before biting the young boy on the shoulder. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror and in sync with Kaien's cry of pain, a blinding white light burst out from the young prince.

... ... ...

"What was that?" The group of vampire warriors turned at the direction of the bright light coming from the dark forest. But they all fell on their knees as a powerful reiatsu shook the whole place.

"Minna! It must be the Prince! We have to move and save him!" the leader shouted and his men struggled to keep up on their feet.

... ... ...

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGH! What is this?" The hollowed writhed and screeched as the white light burned his skin and pierced through his flesh. "AAAAHHH! STOP IT! S-STOP IT!"

Lying limply on the ground with a deep wound on his shoulder, Kaien squinted against the bright light. He felt light headed, warm and his wounds seemed to heal on its own as the unknown light shone around them. He could hear the hollow crying and yelling in agony but he can't see it anymore because of the blinding light. "W-What is...this power?"

Isshin and his men hurried towards the scene but they too were blinded by the immense light. Covering his eyes with his arm, Isshin tried to see through the light in search of his son. "Ichigo!" he called out and the light suddenly fluctuated. Isshin's eyes widened. _'Could this light be Ichigo's reiatsu?'_ he thought. Then he heard a hollow roaring and crying in pain and realized that his son was in grave danger. "Ichigo! My son! Papa is here! Ichigoooo!"

The voice of his father echoed to the young boy's ear. His reiatsu calmed down the same time the light slowly disappeared. Everyone gasped as the scene was finally revealed to them. Ichigo and Kaien were lying unconscious across each other while a hollow panted and crouched down between the two boys. Though the beast looked terribly wounded, it still managed to stand on its feet and growled at them.

"RAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" it cried angrily, raising its hand and tail at the two boys but before he could kill them, a sword was pierced through its chest.

Isshin narrowed his crimson eyes menacingly as he pushed his blood sword deeper through the hollow's chest. And with one final growl, the hollow released all the reiatsu left in his body. Isshin skidded backwards and covered his eyes with arm one as dust and smoke swirls around them.

.

.

.

And as the hollow growled to death it's body burned into ashes. But before it could finally die, its disturbed soul split from its body before penetrating inside...Ichigo's body. When the dust cleared out, all that's left to witness was the hollow's soul less body disintegrating into thin air.

**...v...**

"What? You didn't get the boy?"

The viscera knelt before the raven haired vampire, one hand holding onto her badly wounded arm. "M-My apology, Masahiro-san. Please! Please don't be mad at me. Give me another chance."

"Only if you have a good explanation to this!"

"I do! I... I already had the boy but a hollow that I have never encountered before took the boy from me."

"What do you mean another hollow? I thought you are the heiress here." Masahiro gritted out, turning his back towards the female hollow and crossing his arms irritatedly.

"I am but-"

"Enough!" he snapped, raising a hand to emphasize his point. The viscera moved towards him and clung on his leg.

"Please, Masahiro-san. Give me another chance."

"As much as I want to, but you failed the only plan I have created against my own clan. What else can you do for me?"

The viscera was silent for a moment until an idea came to her mind. "I..." she paused, thinking thoroughly of her decision.

"What is it?" Masahiro turned back to face the female.

Closing her eyes momentarily, the viscera took in a deep breath before looking up to the man's eyes. "I have something that will help you. But...there is a price to pay." The vampire narrowed his eyes and didn't say anything, urging the female to continue. The viscera stood up on her feet. "As the queen of our clan, I've been chosen to take care of a powerful stone that our elders created against you, vampires."

"..?"

"It is a very powerful stone that can kill even the most powerful in your whole vampire race. It's called the hogyouku."

"...Hogyouku?" Masahiro repeated absently.

The viscera nodded. "I am willing to let you use it."

"But how can I use it when I can be killed by such stone?"

The viscera stepped closer, her eyes not leaving the vampire's face. "You can. You can use the hogyouku only if...you become...one of us," she whispered against the man's ear, causing the man to shudder involuntarily. The man tilted his head down, hiding his eyes in the shadows. "So what would it be, Masahiro-san?"

Finally, the vampire turned his head with a hideous smirk curving on his lips. "It would be...my pleasure."

**...v...**

A week later...

"Otousan?" The young raven haired boy asked, rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes. "Where are you going, Otousan?"

"Sssh! Just go back to sleep, son." The said father guided the boy back to his bed. "Otousan will just take a walk outside."

"But Yamamoto-ojiisan said not to wander outside for the hollows might attacked us again."

"It is alright. I won't take long."

"But-"

"Just be a good boy, Kaien and go back to sleep." The young vampire sighed in defeat before lying back on his bed. "There," his father said. "Now promise me...no matter what happens, don't open your door until I came back, understand?"

Kaien frowned in confusion but he still nodded nevertheless. He closed his eyes as his father kissed him on the forehead then opened it again to watch the older vampire leave his room.

**.V.**

Masahiro walked through the dimly lit hallway. His steps were heavy yet silent against the loud chirping of the crickets. His shadow trailing behind him; tall and flickering with the dancing flames of the small torches hanging on the wall of the long hallway. He paused and hid quietly back on a corner as two patrolling guards passed by.

"Even if Isshin-sama's son is not a pure blood, I still prefer the boy to be our next leader rather than that brat, Kaien," one of the guards whispered. "I mean, Masahiro-sama is not a legitimate member of the Kurosaki family. He was just adopted by Yamamoto-sama and so was his son."

"Yes, and besides that boy and his father don't deserve to be a leader," the other guard said. "They are both weaklings for a pure blood, they are a shame to the powerful Kurosaki family. I bet Masahiro-sama can't even kill a small hollow." The two snickered, their voices trailing off as they continued on their walk and finally disappeared into a corner.

Masahiro came out from where his hiding; hands clenched and teeth gritted in anger. _'I'll show you...' _he gritted out before turning towards the door to his destination.

.

.

.

Old man Yamamoto paused on his writings. "You are the only noble man that doesn't know the manner of knocking on the door, Masahiro," he said calmly, not even lifting his gaze from his parchment. He dipped his quill on the ink before continuing on what he's doing.

"I guess I don't really fit to become a noble,-" Masahiro uttered; head tilted down, hiding his face in the shadows. "-Father."

The old man paused on writing again and this time, he turned his head to look at his adopted son. "What might've brought these matters up, my son?" he asked. "Why do you have to kill my guards outside this room just to speak with me?"

Masahiro's eyes widened. He was surprised to know that the old man already knew what he had done to his guards and what he might be planning against him. Yamamoto seemed to know why he was here so how can the old man stay calm. He was acting like it didn't matter, like he was not a threat at all, like he was...

Masahiro shook in anger. "You always treat me like I'm the weakest in our clan!" he shouted, his voice full of hurt and anger but the oldest man didn't budge in his spot.

"Please calm down, son-"

"Don't call me your son because I am not!"

With that said, Yamamoto finally stood from his seat. "You are my son, Masahiro and I love and cared for you as such."

"Liar! You never treated me equally! You only cared for your true son, Isshin and his filthy human family."

"Do not speak such things to your brother, Masahiro. He is older than you," Yamamoto said firmly, giving his son a glare that a father would give enough to discipline his child. But Masahiro just chuckled darkly, moving closer to his father. "You always act like the fiercest, the most powerful and the strongest pure blooded vampire but I know what you're weakness is." An evil smirk curved on Masahiro's face as he calmly placed one hand on his father's shoulder and without warning; he thrust a small dagger on the old man's abdomen.

One of the patrol guards heard the tensed voice of their leader. He walked towards the said room where their leader and his second son were currently debating but he was shocked to see the two guards lying unconscious on the floor in front of the closed door. "Oi! What happened?" he shook one of the unconscious guards but the latter just groaned in pain. Then he heard grunts and rustles inside their leader's room and his eyes widened.

Yamamoto gasped roughly as he looked down and saw that it was not an ordinary dagger that his son pierced through him. "M-Ma..."

Masahiro continued to chuckle darkly; his evil golden eyes glowering against the fiery orange flame of the lamp. He was amazed by the power of the small stone, the Hogyouku, which he wielded and made into a small dagger. He thrust the Hogyouku deeper into the old vampire's flesh. Yamamoto grunted and tried to hold onto the dagger, but his skin and flesh started to get burnt down by the said stone.

"Masa..."

"Hahahaha! Who's the weakest now?" The vampire turned hollow asked in a mocking tone. He pulled the Hogyouku out of the man's body and let him dropped down on the floor.

"M-Masahiro," Yamamoto groaned. "How c-could you sell your soul to the h-hollows? Y-You know what danger it would c-cost you...my son?"

"Heh! You're already dying and you still act like you cared for me? You're one good actor, old man." Masahiro jerked his chest out the same time a huge bat like wings emerged from his back.

"Wh-Why Masahiro? Why did y-you...do...this?"

"Because..." He looked at the Hogyouku in his hands before turning back at the old vampire's form. "All of you do not deserve to live!"

.

.

The door burst open and everyone, including Isshin were shocked at what they had found.

"Father!" Isshin rushed towards his father's dying form, cradling the old man into his arms. "Who... Who did this to you, father?" he asked, eyes roaming over the deep wound on the man's stomach and the burns in his skin. A tear fell down from the raven haired vampire as his father struggled to breathe his last air. The man tried to say something but... "Father? No, father!"

**...V...**

Yamamoto's royal funeral ended, and the whole vampire clan was still mourning at the death of their leader but Isshin was facing yet another heat beaking news from his men.

"I beg to disagree! Masahiro would never do that to our father!" Isshin growled, fisting his hands tightly.

"We are not asking if you believe us or not," one of the elders said. "We had collected the evidences and gathered the witnesses leading to one conclusion. Masahiro killed Yamamoto-sama, he should punished by his sins."

"No! My brother would never-"

"Open your eyes, Isshin. That man and his son are a cursed in this family. We already warned Yamamoto about taking those two in our clan but he didn't listen to us. It is written in the prophecies, my son. A beast will rise from the east and bring despair, terror and bloodshed to our family and to the whole clan...and that is Masahiro and his son. We don't have any more options than to kill their flesh and bury their souls in the sea of flame lying deeper than hell itself. It is the only way to save our lives...to save our clan...and to save our children."

"...Bu-But..."

"The elders already have our decision, Isshin. And that is final."

Isshin felt his heart sank helplessly...sorrow, anger and other mix emotions that he couldn't give a name anymore were swirling inside him. His father was murdered and now his younger brother was being accused for the crime. It was such a cruel truth that hit him like a huge tidal wave washing and drowning him deep into the abyss of loneliness and pain.

He lost his father and he didn't want to lose another person dear to him so... "I have to do something."

**...V...**

The door to Masahiro's room burst open and in came a number of guards clad in their complete warrior outfit. The leanest of them all stepped in front and pointed an accusing finger at the raven haired vampire befpre saying, "Arrest him!"

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Otou-san!" Kaien trashed violently against the firm grasp of a single guard that was holding him. But his abductor just tightened his hold on his thin arms, it started to get hurt.

"Kaien! What's going on here? Let go of my son, you filthy slave!" Masahiro growled. The huge wooden gate opened, catching the raven haired vampire's attention. He was fuming in anger but when he saw his older brother and the elders coming in to the execution grounds, somehow he felt relieved. "Brother!" he called. "Brother, I demand these guards to be punished! They barged into my room and arrested me! How insolent!"

Many vampires came to see what was going on in the execution grounds. They were all confused and curious to why Masahiro, the adoptive son of their leader was being held by execution guards. While everyone kept buzzing, whispering and blabbering to each other, Isshin remained silent on his spot. His expressions were firm and unmoving but his eyes held sympathy for his brother.

"Silence!" an elder exclaimed, raising an arm to emphasize his point. The said elder looked down at the raven haired vampire with disgust and indifference that of one who committed the vilest crime in the history. "We have ordered the guards to hold you captive, Masahiro."

"What?" the mentioned vampire blurted.

The elder from earlier pulled out a parchment, rolling it open before reading the contents written in it. "To all citizens of the Pure Blood Kingdom. With the effort and intelligence of our chosen warriors, we are able to identify the cause of the death of our beloved Yamamoto Genryusai. Evidences were gathered and studied; victims and witnesses were questioned and the investigation had come up with a conclusion. Our leader was murdered. He was murdered by a merciless beast living in the very heart of the palace. In behalf of the 67th leader of the Yamamoto Family, the elders committee , hereby announced... Masahiro Yamamoto guilty of murder and betrayal to his own clan."

.

.

"He shall be executed."

* * *

><p>...<p>

Rukia's eyes widened and her voice gets caught on her throat when blood suddenly spills in the air and all she could see is Momo's terrified face. And everything seems to move in slow motion as Momo falls on the mud with a narrow slash on her abdomen while Rukia gets thrown backwards, her lithe body slamming hard against a tree.

Grunting, the petite girl pushes herself up on her hands and knees and finds her best friend lying faced down on the mud, unconscious and soaking in her own blood. "Momo!" Gripping her sword tight, Rukia dashes towards her wounded friend but Senna lands in front, causing her to stop abruptly on her tracks. "S-Senna..."

The female vampire turns her head up, a black reiatsu swirling around her before it blasted out. Rukia has to cover her eyes with her arm as dust and rain water blow against her. When her view clears out, she finds Senna cracking her neck loudly and slowly opening her hollowed crimson eyes. A wicked grin grazes the vampire's lips as she stares at the young human girl hungrily and says, "Run."

.

.

.

Rukia places her sheathed sword in front as the out of control female vampire claws at her face. One hand holds the hilt while her other hand holds the other end of the sword, blocking and pushing against Senna's sharp nails. Senna pulls her hands back long enough to claw at her again, but Rukia managed to deflect her attacks using her unsheathed sword. Even if Senna told her to use that sword against her, Rukia would not unsheathe it... She will never use her sword against a friend. Rather than fight the possessed vampire, Rukia will find a way to save her.

"Senna! Snap out it! It's me! Rukia!" The petite girl tries to communicate but the vampire seems not to hear anything. She manages to keep deflecting Senna's attack until she's backed up against a tree, having no room to escape. Senna seems to read the panic expression on her face so she whips around and throws a full turn kick. But Rukia acts on instinct. She ducks down and rolls over the mud, managing to put some distance away from the loose vampire. A wicked giggle escapes Senna's throat as she turns towards the petite girl, who hurriedly runs towards her wounded friend.

"Momo!" Rukia kneels down beside her friend, pulling the ribbon of her soaked school uniform before lightly pressing it on Momo's wounded chest. Said girl jerks at the touch, grunting in pain.

"R-Rukia..."

"It will be alright, Momo. You'll be fine." Rukia said, trying her best to stay calm for her friend's sake. She then removes her blouse, leaving only her white sleeveless undershirt on, before wrapping the said blouse carefully around Momo's chest to control the blood coming out of the wound.

"Ru...Rukia. You h-have to...go. Y-You should run...a-away-"

"NO!" The petite girl growls and Momo knows that nothing will change that decision.

Nodding, Momo pushes herself up as much as she can while Rukia hoisters her arm over her shoulder. The two almost make it up on their feet but a heavy blow on Rukia's back sends the two of them toppling separately down on the mud.

"Hahahahahaha!" Senna's laughter resounds against the heavy downpour. Rukia pushes herself up on her hands and knees before coughing out blood, feeling some bones on her spine crack. That blow on her back makes her knees tremble in pain and exhaustion. And before she could regain a little strength, Senna grabs her by the hair and lifts her up, leveling her cringing face with her grinning one. Then Senna's free hand wraps itself around Rukia's neck, slamming the petite human girl against a tree and starts strangling her to death.

"S-Senna..." Rukia chokes as the vampire's hand tightens around her neck; sharp finger nails digging on her skin, her feet dangling in the air. "S...S-Senna...wake u-up..." she tries to snap the vampire out of her possessed state but Senna just laughs wickedly back at her. Rukia shuts her eyes tight as everything around her starts spinning. She can't breathe. She can't move. She feels dizzy and lightheaded. Her whole body is falling limply. She wants to save Momo. She wants to help Senna. She wants to go home and call her Mom and Dad. She wants to cook dinner and wait for her husband's return.

But...

.

.

.

Rukia's hand starts to loosen its hold on her sword.

**...V...**

Ichigo sits upright, sweating profusely and gasping for air as if he just comes out from under water.

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara is the first to greet him. "You did it! Welcome back!"

Ichigo moves his gaze from one vampire to another, trying to remember where he is and what's happening.

* * *

><p>"Surrender to meh now King! Your body is mine!"<p>

_'No!'_

Ichigo tries to resist the dark power that's taking over him but the hollow is beating him into it. He growls as his body is being eaten by black and white fragments and is replaced by the hollow's form, his crimson eyes are turning gold, and his mind is starting to lose control. He is losing and his body stops struggling...until he hears a voice breaking into the darkness and calling out to him.

_Ichigo!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes widen. He stands abruptly on his feet and tries to run away but his fellow vampire holds him in place. "Matte, Kurosaki-san. Where are you going?" Urahara asks.<p>

"Rukia! Rukia is in danger, I need to save her!" Ichigo exclaims frantically, remembering how his wife's voice helped him escape the dark power that's taking his body.

"Do not worry about her, Kurosaki-san. I'm sure the wolves don't have any plans in leaving the city. The authorities have sealed the whole town, we can't get out of here until the wolves are defeated and the chaos is over."

"Fuck them! I'm not staying here!" Ichigo pushed his friends away. "My wife is in danger and I need to protect her!"

"But what about this war? Many civilians are attacked we have to save them first and-"

"I don't give a fuck about them, okay!" Ichigo snarls causing everyone to gasps at what he said. Avoiding the look of shocked on their faces, Ichigo turns his back on them, breathing angrily with his head dips low and his hands balled into tight fists. "I don't want to be everyone's hero. What's the point of saving those strangers when I can't save and protect the only person that I care the most? I don't want to lose someone dear to me again... I just don't!"

Everyone is silent as the rain beats down on them without mercy. The sounds of explosions, gun machines, people crying and yelling for help and the wolves growling and howling echoes around them. The vampires stare sympathetically at their leader's back. Even though they can't see his face, they know that Ichigo's mind and heart is in total conflict. He desperately wants to go and protect his wife but he can't see himself turning away and leaving other people to die. They know that he didn't mean it when he said he don't give a fuck about anyone else because the truth is he do, he always do. Ichigo is the kind of guy who will protect anyone...anyone regardless of who or what they are. But he is also a human, or was once a human...he's not insatiable.

"...Alright, I'll help you."

The orange haired guy snaps his head behind as someone places a hand on his shoulder. "...Urahara-san."

The mentioned man smiles at him. "I'll help you get back to Karakura and save your wife but after that, you have to return here and lead us to cease this war."

Ichigo turns completely at the man, a look of surprise and confusion on his face. But seeing the determination on Urahara's eyes, Ichigo nods indignantly. "I definitely will. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Wait." Nanao suddenly speaks. "How are you going to get out of here? The police barricaded the borders of the city?"

Yoruichi smirks and takes the initiative to answer for her husband. "Kisuke has a way, literally."

The mentioned man grins as everyone look at him quizzically.

**...V...**

Rukia coughs and chokes at the iron grip around her neck. Her vision blurs tremendously and her body stiffens until it finally falls limp. It feels like forever as the last thing that registers in her mind is her sword sliding out of her hand.

* * *

><p>"Aaaahhh!" An 8-year-old girl yelped as she tumbled down on the floor for the 7th time.<p>

"That should be enough," the low voice of her father said, turning around and prepared to leave their training room.

Panting, Rukia pushed herself up on her feet and held her wooden sword back on stance. "Please, Daddy. I promise to get it right this time," the little girl begged, fighting off the tears from falling on her eyes.

Byakuya turned around to meet his daughter's large shining purple eyes. "Rukia, why do you want to use a sword?"

The girl blinked. "To get back on that bad dog that killed my bunny?"

The raven haired father stepped towards his daughter. "Rukia, there are two ways to use your sword. One is to kill and the other one is to protect."

"To...protect?"

"Hm-mm... If you used your sword to get revenge, then you aim to kill. But if you used it to save the things you love, then you're aim is to protect."

Rukia frowned in confusion. "But isn't it the same? If I protect my loved ones then I have to kill those who will hurt them."

"No, Rukia. If you really aim to protect, you'll find a way to beat your enemies without killing them."

"But...How Daddy?"

Byakuya smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>Senna's wicked laughed resounds in Rukia's ear as she struggled to stay alive. She squints through one eye to look at the possessed vampire but what see sees snap something in her. Though she's laughing, the look on Senna's crimson eyes are pleading for her...<p>

_"If ever I lose control of myself, I want you to use that sword on me."  
><em>

Rukia shuts her eyes back. She can't use her sword against a friend. She promised Senna that she won't use her sword to hurt her. She promised her father that she'll use the blade only to protect...to protect.

But...

* * *

><p>"...How Daddy?"<p>

Byakuya smiled slightly. "Attack to defend."

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes fly open as her father's voice snap in her head.<p>

* * *

><p>"Remember the vital body points, Rukia. You must hit the weak parts to immobilize your opponent. Okay, do it again!"<p>

"Hai!" The sweaty, panting and ragged 9 year old Rukia nodded, her eyes shone with determination and resolve. She squinted in concentration before pulling on her stance and attacking the human dummy with a loud war cry.

* * *

><p>"Aah!" Senna gasps loudly as the hilt of Rukia's sword connected strongly on her lower ribcage, causing her back away involuntarily and losing her grip on the petite girl's neck. Rukia falls down on the ground, coughing and rubbing her neck to recover her breath. Though her knees are still wobbly, she pushes herself up to stand and grip her sword tightly in her hand. Senna grunts angrily, cracking the bone Rukia just hit before glaring back at the petite girl. "Die!" she growls.<p>

Rukia prepares on her stance, sword ready on her hand with one foot sliding behind and a brave scowl plasters on her face. Her father's voice plays at the back of her head.

She only has one chance to do this...for her friends and for her father's pride.

"Aaaaggghh!" Senna launches at her with an angry growl.

* * *

><p>"The chin is one point that'll shake your opponent's attack."<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia ducks down as Senna claws at her head. Then with speed and concentration, she pushes the hilt of her sword up and hit Senna under her chin with enough force to make the vampire back away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Another one is the juncture between the neck and shoulder. With much force, it will cause severe pain and weakens the arm and shoulder."<p>

* * *

><p>Wheeling on her foot, Rukia swings her sword putting great force on her arm and hitting Senna on the said part of the neck. The vampire growls in pain, her stance weakening at the hits she receives from the petite human girl. Rukia then forces to raise her sword back on stance despite the wobbling and shaking of her legs and whole body. She can now feel the pain in her back from being tossed and hit earlier. She might have a broken rib at the least but she pushes the pain aside and holds on to her remaining strength. She has to finish this quick before Momo lose more blood and before Senna get completely possessed. She has to save them both...and that is her resolve.<p>

Wiping the blood trailing down her chin with the back of her hand, Rukia narrows her eyes with pure resolve as the female vampire launches at her one last time.

* * *

><p>"Rukia, hit the back of its neck!"<p>

Jumping off as high as she could, the 10-year-old petite girl raised her sword up towards the black forest bear; violet eyes shining bravely against the shadow of the sun while she yells out a loud determined war cry. "Aaaaaaah-"

* * *

><p>"-Yaaaaaaahhh!"<p>

.

.

.

Senna's mouth drops open but no sound escapes from her throat as a strong blow lands on her nape. Her eyes looses the bloody crimson glow before she stumbles forward and falls unconscious down on the muddy ground.

* * *

><p>Byakuya sighed in relief and removed his hand from his own sword, seeing that his daughter completely beat the young bear on her own. He watched as the little girl landed gracefully on the ground and quickly ran towards the scared little rabbit hiding on the bush. The rabbit crawled out from its hiding and hopped on the brave girl's lap, flapping its ears rapidly as if saying thank you for saving its life. Byakuya smiled.<p>

"I'm very proud of you...Rukia."

* * *

><p>Panting heavily, Rukia falls down on one knee and buries her sword on the ground for support. She is very tired. The cold is seeping through the fabric of her thin undershirt causing the pain in her spine to risen. Another coughing pit of blood escapes her mouth the moment she tries to stand up but she doesn't give up.<p>

"I s-still have to..." Her eyes widen when she hears claps and footsteps coming closer to her.

"What a nice show."

Rukia looks up and her heart races in fear upon seeing a tall blue haired man grinning maniacally at her. Though she doesn't know who the man is yet she's having the feeling that he is NOT a friend.

And her suspicions are proven when the man hoists Senna's unconscious form over his shoulder and walks towards her. "You're one li'l brave chick. I like you. Too bad, I'm only here for this pureblood. The name's Grimmjow by the way."

"Put her down," Rukia billows, scowling deeply and ignoring the man's malicious smirk.

"Sorry missy but I've got some fun stuff to do with her later. You see, we're lacking in population so we have to copulate and reproduce. And what's better than to have children with both vampire and wolf's blood, ne?"

"I said put her down!"

Grimmjow is stunned for a bit but he quickly dismisses it and smirks wider at the young human girl. "You know, as much as I want to have a fucking threesome with you and this girl, I unfortunately can't touch you coz you're one precious little bunny. Oh well, no big deal." He turns around and prepares to leave but Rukia pulls her sword from the ground, unsheathing it for the first time before raising it towards the offensive man.

"Put her down…NOW!"

Grimmjow is about to ignore the girl's threat but a sudden sting on his right arm stops him from leaving. His eyes widen momentarily before it narrows into angry slits as he turns down and finds a deep slash on his arm. "You-" It happens so fast that the next thing she knew, she's staring at Grimmjow's golden and gasping in a surprisingly intense pain in her abdomen. "-bitch!"

.

.

.

.

Ichigo steps out of the fusuma door and it's as if all the air is knocked up from him when the first thing he sees is a blue haired wolf impaling his hand on his wife's tender flesh.

****Bu-Bump!****

He sees how the guy lifts his wounded little wife up using his hand that is still impaled of her and throws her aside on the muddy ground.

****Bu-Bump!****

The smell of her precious blood is thick against the air and the rain, invading Ichigo's nose as it poured intensely on the ground, painting it red.

**Bu-Bump!**

It rushes over him, overpowering him and sinking into him…and awakening the devil inside him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**.**

**.**

Urahara and Toshiro steps out of the gate and are greeted by a strong blast of a massive reiatsu blowing and shaking the whole forest grounds, creating a huge swirl of dust, smoke and forest debris around the whole area. They cover their eyes with their arms and when the smoke finally clears out, the two are horrified to see a white beast with long devil horns..and huge golden eyes and black irises.

**"No one..messes with mah Queen, except me."** The hollow turns at the teal haired man and narrows his golden orbs menacingly. **"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

* * *

><p>I'm not an expert when it comes to wolves and their behavior, culture, instincts, likes (and dislikes, hehe)...same with vampires. And i don't have the time to sit and google it. What I write here are just a product of my imagination. So don't hate me for being biased. hehehe.<p>

Niway, Hope you continue to read and **REVIEW** (since I'm getting less and less for the past chapters, huhuhu). A few more chapters and this story will finally end.

The continuation of the past will resume next chap so watch out for that. Alright pip, it's already 15 minutes before midnight..I give you your update so let me get some sleep! XD

**Again PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17 **


	21. Chapter 21 The Hollow

"Masahiro shall be executed."

* * *

><p><strong>HOMEWORK<strong>

**by chOOnyOung17**

**Chapter 21 The Hollow**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Everyone gasped at the shocking announcement. Never in their immortal life did they ever had a pure blooded noble vampire being punished and worst executed.<p>

"This is foolish!" Masahiro huffed in disbelief, wagging his arms off of his captor before turning at Isshin. "Who are you to accuse a noble like me of such sins? Brother, this is a huge mistake!"

"Masahiro-"

"I am the son of Yamamoto and those people beside you are nothing compared to me!"

"Masahiro-"

"They are nothing but old worthless leeches!"

"Enough Masahiro!" Isshin exclaimed, his voice was firm enough to silence the hysterical younger brother. The elders groaned under their breathes and glared at Masahiro. "You have been disrespectful enough by not showing up during the burial of our father and now you are insulting the elders. What is happening to you, Masahiro?"

The man in question didn't answer and just seethed in anger. Kaien looked at his father and noticed that something is quiet different with the man. Then he returned his gaze up at the gate and his anger came back upon seeing his orange haired cousin held up in his mother's arms.

"Nii-chan!" Ichigo called out, stretching his tiny arms at Kaien with his eyes looking worriedly at him. But despite the young child's concern for him, Kaien grimaced, not liking the look of pity in the boy's eyes. Ichigo pouted and held onto his mother's dress. Though his young mind couldn't understood what was happening, his heart knew that Kaien was in trouble...and he wants to save him for he recognized Kaien as a family, one who he should care and protect.

"Masahiro," Isshin said softly this time, his eyes looking at his brother longingly. "I am very sorry."

Kaien's eyes widen. He quickly looked at his father and found him with the same shocked expression on the said man's eyes. Isshin then turned sideways at the elder who had announced his brother's punishment. "I've made my decision," he said and the elders nodded at him. He then turned back at the crowd before them. "As the 17th leader of the pureblood clan, I, Isshin Yamamoto...is nulling the execution of Masahiro Yamamoto."

That earned another shocked response not only from the crowd but from the elders too. They all looked at their leader with shock and questioning face. Even Masahiro was staring up at his brother in surprise and confusion but nonetheless, a triumphant grin curved at his lips. "You hear that, huh?" he spat, snatching his arms freely from the guard's tight hold. He huffed and composed himself, glaring at the vampires around them. "I want all of you in the torture cell right now!" he growled, making the commoners to kneel and beg for his forgiveness.

Kaien broke free from his captors and ran to his father. "Otousan!" The man caught his son and pulled him in a hug.

"Isshin-sama," an elder said. "What are you doing? The elders had penalized him of execution and you are  
>nulling our decisions? That is unacceptable!"<p>

"My lord, how could you break the elder's words in front of our men. You are disrespecting us and most importantly, you are disrespecting and betraying your father's soul!"

"Isshin-sama.."

"Isshin."

"My lord..."

Isshin closed his eyes, shutting the voices of the elders that echoed around him. He ignored the pleads and insults thrown at him as he contemplated and silently prayed for guidance for the decision that he made.

"Isshin-sama..."

"I know," Isshin finally spoke, sighing heavily before turning his gaze back at his brother. "Masahiro."

"Yes my brother."

"Always remember," Isshin said softly. "Our Father and I cared for you so much. You are and always will be a member of our family and I believed in you that's why I'm nulling the execution order that the elders laid upon you. However..."

Everyone held their breathes as the leader paused and closed his eyes briefly. And when he opened them again, he had the same look as their late leader, Yamamoto. Conviction was now written all over his face as he stared directly on his brother and announced, "You are still be punished."

"What..." Masahiro utters audibly.

"By the power vested upon me by the elders of the clan and by our beloved Yamamoto-sama, I, Isshin Yamomoto is placing my punishment onto my brother, Masahiro Yamamoto for betraying our clan. He shall be rid of all of his powers and be exiled and lived with the human beings in the most rural of places..."

Masahiro was in a state of utter shock as his brother's voice trailed off. His body was shaking with anger, it was getting him into total madness. "NOOO!" he growled. "NOO..!"

Isshin continued to announce his penalty while his brother went hysterics, yelling and trashing while the guards held him in place. "That is my decision...and it is final."

"NO!" Masahiro refused to surrender. "I'd rather die than be a filthy human!"

"Otousan..." Kaien was crying loudly, holding tightly on his father's legs.

"Isshin! B-Brother! You can't do this to me!"

Isshin tipped his head down again, not wanting to see his brother in such a condition. He clenched his fists hard enough to keep himself from breaking down in front of his subordinates. He was torn between his obligations as a leader and his role as a brother. He now felt the weight on his shoulders.

His father was right when he said...to whom much is given, much is required. He didn't realized that being a leader would mean getting power and using them to break his own heart and choose something to sacrifice. He didn't want this...he would never want this.

_'Forgive me Masahiro. But this is all I could do to prolong your life.'_

Gathering all of his strength, Isshin turned his gaze back on his brother and said... "Take him away."

**...V...**

Years passed and the world had changed. Humans died and born again but the un-humans remained. The whole pureblood kingdom moved on. Masaki gave birth to a healthy twin. Isshin decided to move his family to the human civilization and changed his children's name into his wife's last name... Kurosaki. For a brand new start- he reasoned with a shrug. He wanted a normal life for his family, especially Ichigo whom the elders wanted to take over the throne.

He agreed though deep inside he vowed that no matter what, he'll live his immortal life as long as he could so that his son wouldn't experience the tragedy and heartbreaks of being a leader of their clan. The elders agreed to his terms. They let his family lived in the human world but in return, Isshin would stay to rule their kingdom. Another sacrifice, another heart break. But Isshin accepted it...as long as his family is safe.

On the other hand...

Masahiro lived a miserable life in the outskirts of town. He become a wandering beggar...the monster in every mother's horror story, the subject of pitiful looks and disgust, and the man whom everybody stayed away from. If it is not for his son, Kaien, he would be lying six feet underground...cold, lifeless-dead.

Kaien grew up to be a handsome, strong vampire. When his father was exiled, he decided to come with him. He wouldn't leave his father alone for the man is the only one left for him. Kaien learned the ways of the world in a harsh way. He was forced to do an adult job in such a young age just to have food for him and his father. He worked so hard to keep his human father alive. He vowed to get stronger and more powerful in order to protect his father and that someday he will get his revenge for all those vampires who betrayed them.

Then one night...

"Otousan?" Kaien stared at the man before him with wide eyes. He was surprised...shocked even to see his supposedly grumpy old father back into his younger age.

"Kaien, you're back." Masahiro said, smiling calmly like it was another ordinary day.

"Otousan, w-what happened? How did you..."

"Oh this?" Masahiro looked at himself from toe up before walking towards his son. "I'm back Kaien. I'm young again! Aren't you happy?"

"But Otousan, how did you-" Kaien cut his own words when a long haired lady stepped inside their house.

"Oh there she is!" Masahiro said, stepping towards their visitor. "Son, this is Kouku. Kouku, that is my son, Kaien."

The lady bowed then smiled gracefully up at him. "Konbanwa... Kaien-dono."

**...V...**

"Ichigo!"

A 23-year-old orange haired guy turned around and found his friends catching up with him. "Yo."

"Ichigo, congratulations!" Renji greeted, throwing an arm over the said guy's shoulder like an old pal.

"Ichigooooo!" Rangiku suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo and pulled him in her infamous hug. "Congratulations, Ichigo! You're top one again, I'm so proud of you!" Rangiku squealed, crashing the guy's face on her large bosom. If it wasn't for a jealous Renji, Ichigo would've been suffocated in between her breast.

"Ichigo, you smartass dope!" It was Shinji, appearing from behind and kicking Ichigo's back, knocking the air of out the carrot head just when he was still regaining it back to his lungs.

"What the fuck was that for, you dumbass?" Ichigo growled. He was about to get back at the blonde guy but Keigo, Hiyori, Senna and more of his friends came up to congratulate him for being top in their school again. His friends piled up on him and soon laughters and playful banters filled the atmosphere.

.

"There you are." A figure luring behind a tree hissed, watching Ichigo laughing with his friends. The hood of his coat shadowing his face, only his narrowed eyes and evil smile beamed against the dark. "Long time no see... Ichigo."

.

Ichigo snapped his head behind, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling as if an ice cold wind brushed against his nape. He scowled as his eyes searched the road behind him, having that feeling of being watched by someone. He saw movements from a tree not far away from them. Curious, he carefully moves closer and squints his eyes at a shadow in the darkened woods until...

"Ichigo!" The oranged haired guy jumped in surprise and snapped her gaze back at his friends. "What are you still doing there? C'mon, I can't wait to eat your ramen treat!" Shinji yelled. Ichigo nodded, glancing quickly at the woods before jogging up towards his friends.

**...V...**

The loud distant howl echoes throughout the forest as the full moon shone brightly above. The sky was a cloudless mass of blue and black and only a few stars chose to appear that night.

Masahiro walked carefully through the woods. His companion, Kouku, following silently close behind him. Owls watched them from the trees while hideous eyes glowed from behind the bushes.

"Awooo..!" There was a low howl close by, causing the pair to halt on their tracks. A soft breeze blew, creating a wicked rustling sound from the leaves of the tall trees that surrounded them.

When the wind stopped, a loud thump followed and three hungry looking wolves appeared from behind the trees. Kouku narrowed her eyes and stepped in front of her master, guarding the man protectively from the new comers. But Masahiro pushed her gently out of the way. "I'm glad you came," he greeted.

The alpha wolf snores softly, standing up on its hind legs before transforming into a human figure. "But of course. I wouldn't missed a chance to meet a noble vampire for the world. I mean former vampire, rather." The wolf turned human with wavy brown hair and rectangular glasses said, stepping out of the shadows, smiling. "The name's Sosuke Aizen. That one is Ichimaru Gin and the other is Kaname Tosen. What can we do for you?"

"I'm Masahiro and this is Kouku."

Aizen sniffed. "I can smell that you're a hollow. A lovely viscera to be exact, am I correct?" The woman didn't reply and just hissed at the man. Aizen chuckled. "A hollow and a vampire? How bizaare."

"Lord Aizen," Masahiro interrupted and Aizen turned his attention back at him. "I came here to bargain."

"Some business, huh?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's hear it."

Masahiro took a quick glance at the other men before focusing his gaze back at alpha male. "I want you to declare and prepare your tribe for a war."

Aizen raised an thin brow. "A war? Perhaps you could elaborate, my friend."

"The vampires seemed to be loyal to the pact that both our clans made. But do you really think they're that harmless?" Masahiro took a step closer. "I've been on the royal house for a long time and I know a lot of the flaws and hidden crimes of our clan... 50 years ago, members of your tribe have been abducted from the south. And they killed them all before throwing their bodies to Mayuri Kurotsochi's laboratory for further experimentations."

"They what?" Gin hissed.

Masahiro nodded. "They have been killing you from behind your backs. Isn't it a violation of the pact?"

Aizen placed a hand on Gin's shoulder to calm the man down before turning at the raven haired man. "So you're asking me to order a war where in we may potentially lose a number of our tribe mates because the vampires had violated our pact?"

"Yes."

"But you were a former member so what is your deal?"

"I am not one of them now."

"...Oh." Aizen smiled. "Then what do you bargain for?"

"This." Masahiro took something from his coat and held out on his palm. "I'll give you the hogyouku."

Aizen's eyes widened. He knew that stone. He was informed of their previous leaders about the powerful stone that could exterminate all of the vampire's kind. He was once told to find it and now this man was presenting it to him. Aizen slowly reached out to touch the stone but Masahiro pulled his hand back.

"I need your word, Lord Aizen."

Aizen looked up at him. "Alright. But before that, I just like to ask if its the real stone."

"It's the one and only."

"But how are you not affected by its power the fact that you are a vampire?"

"I told you I'm not one of them anymore. I'm...they took all of my vampire powers, even my hollow ones. Those leeches took everything from me. I"m nothing but a mere powerless mortal and I want revenge!" Masahiro burst out, unable to handle the anger inside him anymore.

"I see. But don't you think a war is an overstatement for this? I could just get that stone from you now if I want unless..." Aizen adjusted his glasses. "...you still have something to offer."

Masahiro groaned under his breath but then Kouku stepped in front of him again. "I knew you would be  
>a cunning beast," she said and the wolf just smiled at her. "The hogyouku is a powerful omen from our ancestors. And if it is not enough then I still have something to offer."<p>

"Kouku..." Masahiro looked at the viscera with total confusion.

"It is alright, my lord. I told you that I will give up everything for you." Kouku said before turning back at the wolves. "As the leader of our tribe, I am pledging to surrender all of us under your throne." Masahiro's eyes widened while a lopsided grin appeared on Aizen's face. "You will rule over us and I'll make sure that each of my subordinates will look up to you as our King. That is only...if you can banish all them vampires." Kouku finished, eyes narrowed challengingly at the wolf's leader.

Aizen turned at the silver haired man then at the tan skinned man before facing the hollow. "Very well... I accept."

**...V...**

Aizen stood up before the pack of wolves that gathered before him. He lifted his head at the full moon and closed his eyes, letting its glow bathed his face. Long haunting howls echoed around him as his pack did the same. They were calling for the moon, howling at it as if it was their God. After a moment of pure ritual howling, Aizen turned away from the moon, eyes turning into a piercing pool of gold as he stared at his men.

"They had betrayed us," he begun. "They had long violated our pact. And now they want war...we'll gave them war! I, Lord Aizen Sosuke, is ordering you." Aizen raised his hands outward. "Destroy each very blood suckers out there! Kill them all! Kill them vampires!"

**...V...**

Several eyes turned at the door as a guard suddenly came bursting inside. "Isshin-sama!" Said guard knelt on one knee in front of their leader and clan's officials, panting and bowing his head nervously.

"What are you doing barging in on an important meeting without being summoned?" one official said angrily.

"My apologies, Sir. But I have some urgent report!"

"What is it?"

"The wolves...they are attacking us."

Isshin stood abruptly on his seat. "What?"

**...V...**

The horrifying sounds of cries and growls echoed all through out the once peaceful land. Blood was thick in the air as the war commences.

"Isshin-sama!" A messy blond haired vampire called out, blocking an attack from a growling wolf. "You should go! Save your family and run away!"

"I can't leave my men behind, Kisuke! You know that!" Isshin answered, raising his sword and slashing a wolf that aims to bite his head off.

Kisuke, the head of the Royal Guards and Isshin's friend, leaped off and landed next to their leader. "Just go, you stupid old man! I can take care of this!"

"Watch your tongue, Kisuke! I am your Lord!"

"I know!" Kisuke said firmly, his face turning serious making his friend tense. "That's why you can't die here...You have to stay alive."

"...Kisuke."

The blonde vampire smiled broadley, returning to his laid back self again. "Yare, yare. Go and I'll follow you after I'm through with this mess." He tossed his sword up and caught it again with his right hand before thrusting it on the wolf that was lunging at the two of them, all the while smiling at his friend.

Isshin smirked and nodded. "Ja ne, Kisuke!"

...V...

Masaki turned at their window and looked up at the full crimson moon hanging on the dark sky. Something's troubling her but she couldn't figure it out.

"Masaki!" The front door of their house burst open, revealing a panic looking Isshin.

"Isshin-kun? Is that you?"

"Masaki, get our children. We're getting out of here."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"The wolves...they're attacking. We have to leave."

"Mom, what's the-" Yuzu stepped out of the kitchen and gasped in surprise upon seeing her father.

"Otousan!"

The girl jumped at his father and hugged him tight. Masaki then hurried up the stairs to get her other children.

.

"Karin! C'mon!"

"I'm comi-"

An explosion from the front door shook the whole house, shattering pieces of rock and glass debris all over them. Isshin covered Yuzu and Masaki protectively while Ichigo caught Karin from falling off the stairs. "Ichigo! Karin!" the raven haired father called through the cloud of dust.

"We're fine Dad!" Ichigo jogged towards them with an unconscious Karin in his arms. Another loud explosion shook the family and their house started to catch fire.

"C'mon, let's go!"

**...V...**

"Karin!" Toshiro tried to jump through the burning mansion but someone grabbed him and pulled him away.

"C'mon boy! We have to go!"

"No! Let go of me! My mate is there! I have to save her!" said boy trashed violently against the man's hold but his pleas were ignored.

"C'mon everyone, let's move! Go! Go!"

"No! Karin! Karrriiiinnn!"

**...V...**

Masahiro stood atop a hill with the crimson moon shining behind him. He watched as the war commenced at the distance, his face void of any emotions. He couldn't imagine that he could cause such chaos on both clans.

But he didn't feel any regrets at all.

All the pain, the humiliation, sufferings and revenge had taken what little amount of conscience left in his heart.

He will never forgive them. Never!

Pulling his hood over his head, Masahiro took one last glance at the war before he went on his way. _'Wait for me, brother. We will finally have a truce.'_

**...V...**_  
><em>

Isshin hauled a wolf's body over his shoulder and smashed said beast on the ground, breaking its neck before finally letting it die on the ground. Panting, he looked over his shoulder and called for his family to come out from behind the tree. "Come on, let's go!"

Masaki nodded, holding out a scared Yuzu beside her, while Ichigo carried Karin on his back. He was gritting his teeth, his jaw was set tight. He felt so weak, useless and he didn't like it. He never wanted to become a vampire so badly like now... He wanted have the strength like that of his father. He wanted a kind of power that could exterminate those who initiated this nonsensical blood shed. He wanted to protect his family so bad, he will accept power even from a devil.

**Bu-Bump!**

Ichigo stopped abruptly on his tracks, feeling something heavy and dark stirring inside of him. He felt like something was surfacing, something was waking, something was coming right at him...

"Ichi-nii! Right behind you!" Yuzu cried out, startling everyone. Ichigo whipped his head behind and he froze in horror as he saw a huge open mouth wolf diving at him. His eyes remained wide and he waited to be eaten but a figure blocked his view of the wolf's mouth followed by a loud roar of pain.

"RAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Ichigo jerked as a thick warm liquid splashed on his cheek and neck. He lifted a shaking hand to touch it and his eyes widened even more and whole body stiffened.

It was blood.

The smell and the sight of the dead wolf roused something inside him but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Aaaahh!"

The sound of his mother's cry snapped Ichigo from his trance. He quickly turned towards the said woman and his instinct acted before he knew it. He growled and kicked the beast that was about to attack Masaki and Yuzu but his attack merely had an effect on the wolf. It just roared back and smacked him several meters away.

"Ichigo!" Isshin was about to go to his son's aid but another wolf appeared and targeted Masaki and the twins.

...V...

Kaien was running frantically around the dark forest, ignoring the pain from his badly injured body and limp legs. He was covered in blood, his own blood and blood of those he had to fight and slay along the way. He was running away from the war...away from the heartless beast...and away from his fellow vampires.

His fellow vampires who out casted them, he and his royal blooded father. They accused his father of killing the heir of the vampire clan... Yamamoto. They mocked them, bullied them and made their life a living hell for doing something they didn't do.

And so an unexpected War happened between vampires and wolves, leaving him to fight for his life. But he got separated from his father. He runs after him and got lost in the forest where bodies of dead vampires and wolves laid on the ground. He kept on running, ignoring the gruesome massacre below his feet. He didn't care. All he wanted right now was to find and protect his father.

**...V...**

"Aaah!"

"Mom!" Ichigo yelled, pushing himself up from the ground but his human body was broken by a single blow.

"You bastard, let go of my Mom!" He growled in frustration, forcing his legs up but to no avail. Then his head snapped upward as he heard his father roaring and saving his mother. He gritted his teeth. He could feel the turmoil of being so weak as he laid helplessly on the ground and watched his father fought off against fourth huge wolves. "Dad..."

Isshin killed the fourth wolf then quickly turned to his family. "Ichigo, take your mother and sisters away while I-"

His voice were cut off by a sharp object slicing through his flesh. "W-What...the..." His eyes slowly went down his chest and found a sword protruding out from it. Blood spilled from his lips but he still managed to crane his neck around to see the culprit who had stabbed him from behind...and he was utterly shocked.

"Long time no see... Brother."

"M-Masa...hiro."

Masahiro smiled sternly, pushing the blade deeper in his brother's chest. "How does it feel...to be stabbed by the same blade that took your precious father's life."

"Y-You..."

"Yes. I'm the one who killed Yamamoto and I'm the one behind this war!" Isshin grimaced at the burning pain inside his chest while Masahiro laughed. "Look what you've done to me, Isshin. I could never thanked you enough for banishing me from the Pure blood Kingdom. Because of that I had gained more than what was given to you! You sure have become the leader but I become a king! A powerful immortal king! Hahahaha!"

"Masa-hiro...my brother-"

"I am NOT your brother!" His temper made him thrust the blade deeper into Isshin, until it was almost at the hilt.

"W-Why... Masahi-"

"I loathe you!"

Slash!

Ichigo's eyes widened as his father's blood spilled into the air before staining the ground. And before his mind could register what just happened, the cloaked man turned at his mother and sisters and killed them...right before his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

The rain started pounding upon them without mercy, washing the dead bodies and making a river of blood around them. Kaien stopped abruptly on his tracks as he heard a loud cry from not far away. The sound was so horrifying, agonizing. Then there was a loud explosion, a massive blow of a frightening reiatsu that shook the earth and was able to make him topple over. "What's that reiatsu?" He couldn't help the shiver running down his spine, feeling the dark powerful spirit energy surrounding the forest. "Otousan..." he uttered, thinking that his father might be in danger. He quickly pushed himself up and ran through the woods towards the direction of the said reiatsu. "Otousan!"

Urahara gaped in disbelief as he watched the young Kurosaki turned himself into a beast. He thought the boy would change to a vampire given that his father was one. But...he had transformed into a kind that he had never seen before.

Ichigo-the beast roared angrily, letting his voice heard all throughout the earth. He then snarled and turned down at the man kneeling miserably in front of him.

Masahiro gawked at the monster before him. He was shaking in fear and shock. He had never seen such horrifying eyes before. "W-What are you?" he asked but received an angry snarl from the masked beast.  
>The beast then stretched his arm on the side and from the blood that was gushing on the slit on his wrist, a sword slowly materialize.<p>

Masahiro's eyes widened even more. He tried to crawl away but the beast thrust its blood sword on the back of his leg, nailing him on the ground. He cried out in pain, arching his back as the beast pulled out the blade from his legs; spilling his blood on the muddy ground. He sat on his butt and flared at the beast. "You really are like your father! Both of you are nothing but a killer!" he spat, glaring at the boy turned beast with loathing eyes.

Kaien reached the clearing and finally found his father. "Otousan!" he called out but another wave of the powerful reiatsu made him fell on the ground. "Otou...san."

"Come on! Kill me! And I swear that I'll sold my soul to the devil just to haunt you and never let you live in peace! Hahahaha!" Masahiro laughed maniacally. The beast narrowed its golden eyes into slits, raising his sword towards the sky. "You will live an immortal life but an immortal life in hell! Hahahaha! You will never get away from my revenge! Never! Never! Ne-"

SLASH!

Thunders and lightnings erupted as the beast slashed at the body of the man who killed the noble family. It's sword criss- crossing all over the said man's body without mercy.

"No..." Kaien uttered absently, his body shaking in horror as he watched the beast claiming the life of his beloved father. "No..." he repeated but the beast won't stop his assault. "No... No! NO...!"

.

"OTOUSAAAAAN!"

Urahara was frozen in his spot, shocked and horrified as Ichigo-the beast roared to the sky while Masahiro fell dead on the mud. It turned at the direction of the war, a wide hideous grin curving on its lips. And without another glance, it headed towards the said chaos...leaving his family and the crime he had committed behind.

"T-This can't be..." When Urahara finally felt his legs again, he quickly ran to his friend's side. "Isshin!"

**...V...**

"Aizen-sama."

"I know," Aizen said, staring calmly at his losing clan while his fingers played the emerald stone on his hand. He knew that they were outpowered by the vampires but he still chose to declare a war. Though he felt for those wolves who died, but sometimes a sacrifice is needed. He smiled bitterly, closing his hand on the hogyouku and clutching it tight.

"Aizen, we have to leave. A high spirit energy is coming our way." Gin said, opening the door for their escape. Aizen nodded, staring one last time at the battle field.

_'This is not the last war, vampires. I'll definitely come back to erase each and everyone of your race... I swear.'_

**...V...**

"Isshin!"

The raven haired man stirred as he felt an arm cradling his wounded body. "K-Kisuke..."

"Isshin, hang on there. I'll take you to Unohana-san and have your wounds treated."

Isshin closed his eyes back and shook his head. "I-I deserve to be p-punished. I c-couldn't protect my wife...a-and my little daughters. I don't deserve to live a-anymore."

"Don't say that, you stupid goat! You're a monster, you'll never die this easy!"

A weak smile curved on the leader's face. "I guess this is m-my last fight. I still have to...protect Masaki a-and the twins up there in our new place. But p-please...look after him. Take care of...my son, Ichigo."

* * *

><p>"Yahahaha..! Gahahahaha..! HARGH!" The golden eyed beast laughed psychotically as it slashed, broke and killed each and every living things that come his way.<p>

* * *

><p>"Promise m-me that y-you'll never leave his side."<p>

"...Isshin."

* * *

><p>A wolf lunged at the chaotic beast but the latter just raised its sword and slit its throat effortlessly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Treat him as your o-own...guide him and swear that y-you will never let him...feel...alone."<p>

"Isshin? Isshin!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo roared at the top of his lungs, a huge fire exploding on his background.<p>

Blood shed filling the earth, cries and roars echoing around. It's like the world had come to its end as the wolves and vampires kept killing each other.

But nothing last forever.

.

.

.

A pale bare footed woman walked slowly across the dried pool of blood and rain; her eyes scanning the pile of corpses and debris that she passed by. And when she turned her gaze ahead of her, she felt like her whole world crumbled. "Masahiro-sama!"

Kouku ran towards her master and knelt down beside him. "Masahiro-sama! M-Masahiro-samaaa..!" She cried, cradling the man's head on her arms and pulling it against her chest.

The war was finally over but the agonizing pain and life lost will remain. After what seemed like forever of crying, Kouku's finally sob subsided but tears still fell from her eyes. Then she hears a moan and turns her head on the side. Her eyes widened. "It can't be..."

Laying her dead master gently on the ground, the female hollow walked hastily towards the woods and to her shock, she found her master's son lying half consciously on the ground. "Kaien-dono!"

She cradled the boy's head and placed it gently on her lap. Kaien groaned, his eyes remained close. But that was enough to make the viscera sigh in relief. "O-tou...s-san." Kaien slowly opened his eyes and met a blurry vision of the female looking down at him. "Kouko..?"

"Kaien-dono..."

"Otousan... Otousan is-" His words were cut off as he burst out crying on the viscera's arm.

"Hush Kaien-dono... I'm here. I won't leave you." The viscera held Kaien tighter and looked ahead at all the remnants of the war. "I promise you, Kaien-dono. I'll help you finished what your father had started."

**...V..**

100 years after the War...

.

Punch!

"Kaien!" Senna ran towards the guy who stumbled on the ground after being punched by an angry oranged haired vampire.

"What's going on?" Renji, Shinji and Hisagi appeared on the scene, quickly holding the angry orange haired guy from throwing another punch on Kaien. Rangiku and Hiyori came too.

"Ichigo, what's going on?"

"Get that bastard out of my face!" Ichigo growled.

"What? But why?" Rangiku asked, holding her hands up in utter confusion. She looked at Senna but the girl averted her gaze and gently helped Kaien up on his feet.

"Ichigo," Kaien muttered. "I'm so sorry."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo spat, shoving Renji and Shinji's hold on him before storming away.

His friends all watched him with confused look until he's out of sight. They turned at Kaien then at Senna and that's when they saw the mark on the girl's shoulder. "How could you?" Rangiku said, looking at the girl with disgust before chasing after their leader. Senna frowned sadly and dropped her head in shame as her friend's started to walk away and leave.

**...V...**

Ichigo stood at the hill, looking at the peaceful land of Karakaru town. The wind blowing gently against his face. It had been a month since his friends left the town and headed to Europe with the purpose of moving on and finding their fate.

"Ichigo," Senna's soft voice came from behind, mentioned guy let out a soft sigh before turning around to face her. "Are you sure, you don't want to come with us?"

With me was what she really had in mind, but after the incident with Kaien, Ichigo grew cold and distant from her...as if she was nothing more but a friend to him.

"I'm fine. I don't want to leave this place," Ichigo answered. "Besides," He turned his gaze on the side. "My mate has arrived."

"Your...mate?"

"Yeah. I just... I can feel her. She" A warm smile graced his lips as he looked up at the sky as if staring at a vision that only he could see. Jealousy and hurt flashed through Senna's eyes as he watched the guy smiling warmly to himself. She had never seen him smile like that before, not even once. "So..." Ichigo spoke again, snapping the female vampire from her trance. "I'll see you later."

"Ichigo I-"

"Ja ne!"

The wind wisped around her and then...he was gone. Senna clutched her chest and closed her eyes, letting a tear fell from her eyes. "...Ichigo."

**...V...**

He leaped from one tree to another, huffing out with a scowl and an excited smirk on his face. He could feel it. A crimson thread slowly materializing above him, dancing and shooting like a bullet deeper into the forest. His smirk widened as he raced against the wiggling ribbon thread.

He was getting near.

He was getting near!

"Aaaaahhh!"

Ichigo stopped abruptly on his tracks as a female scream ripped through the night. He looked up at the thread and scowled in alert as the said ribbon pointed towards the direction of the noise. Then he heard an all too familiar howl which caused him to quickly move on his feet.

Byakuya held his sword defensively, hiding his wife and baby daughter behind him as a huge black wolf taunted them, circling them slowly with hungry looking eyes. It let out a nasal snarl before stepping closer to them. Byakuya prepared on his stance, raising his sword up to slash the lunging beast. But before he could move, the wolf got kicked off and was thrown a few meters away. "What the..?"

The wolf growled and moved back on his feet but another blow landed on his body followed by a long sharp nails digging on his abdomen. Everything was moving so fast that the next thing Byakuya knew...it was now raining.

"Byakuya..." Hisana clutched at her husband's shirt, shaking and staring at a figure of a man standing on top of the dead wolf's body.

Byakuya instinctively hid his family on his back and pointed his sword at the man. "Who are you?"

.

Lightning and thunders flashed on the background as Ichigo raised his head and smirked at them.

.

The wedding bells echoed around them as the newly married couple stepped out of the gardens to meet their spectators. Ichigo waved and nodded at them courteously before turning down at the young girl beside him. He smiled and took the hand of his lovely young bride. "Rukia..."

The girl snapped her head up and blinked at him. "What?"

The vampire kissed her knuckles, his lips grazing the ring on her finger before he pulled away and stared her deep in the eye. "Always remember...no matter what happens, I will protect you..."

* * *

><p>He saw how her face contorts in pain as the wolf impales his hand deeper on her flesh.<p>

* * *

><p>"...risk my life for you..."<p>

* * *

><p>He sees how her blood spurts out of her stomach, cascades down her legs and pours down on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>"...and go through heaven and hell just to be with you."<p>

* * *

><p>His heart pounds painfully against his chest and there's an eerie sound ringing in his ears as the last thing he sees is the life in Rukia's eyes fading away.<p>

* * *

><p>"...That, I swear to my soul."<p>

.

.

.

"RUKKIAAAAA!"

Urahara's eyes are wide as he stares at the beast a few meters away from them. It's like a de ja vu of that night. A nightmare that comes back to life. The beast roars, holding Grimmjow by the neck and chocking said man to death. Everything happens in a blur that the next thing they knew, the teal haired wolf was already badly beaten and was struggling to keep himself alive against the deadly grip of the raging beast.

Ichigo-the hollofied beast laughed maniacally. And with another hard squeeze, the wolf's neck finally snaps into two. "Oops!" the hollow exclaims before engaging into another evil laughing pit.

Toshiro swallows as his gaze shifts between the laughing beast and the dead wolf beneath it. He was a vampire of many decades now but never had he witness such barbaric act before. Kicking the lifeless body and letting it roll on the mud, the beast then faces them...and takes one step forward.

"Hitsugaya-san!" Urahara calls in alert and the younger vampire gets his message. The two flash step towards the wounded and unconscious girls and quickly pick them up... Toshiro rushes towards Momo while Urahara goes to Senna then to Rukia.

Hollow Ichigo takes another step and the two male vampires back away, cautious of the beast's movements.  
>"Give 'er to meh," the beast billows, its voice vibrating in a venomous tone.<p>

Urahara narrows his eyes and tightens his hold on Rukia. The hollow's eyes glows menacingly as it advances faster towards them but as the two vampires prepare for the attack, the hollow suddenly pauses on its tracks.  
>"Hm..?" Hollow Ichigo turns his head upwards, looking in the distant as if he was sensing something...then he grinned widely. "A blood bath," he said, giggling in excitement.<p>

"This is bad," Urahara hisses. "He had sense the on going war in Tokyo."

"What?" Toshiro groans under his breath. "He can't be in there. He'll kill every one from either clans. We have to stop him."

The hollow smirks and turns his gaze back at the wounded petite girl. "I'll come back fer yah, Queen. Ghiii-hihihi..!" Floating into the air, the hollow gives one last glance at the two vampires who are glaring at him before he goes ricochetting towards the dark sky.

"Stop!" Toshiro tries to follow the loose beast but Urahara stops him.

"We have to bring the girls to the shoten first and call for Unohana-san. Rukia-san's reiatsu is almost fading. We have to hurry."

Toshiro turns at the dying girl and nods. "Alright."

**...V...**

"No one's arriving yet. You think the summoning spell worked?" Nanao asks anxiously, looking around the sky to see if other vampires are coming. It's been 30 minutes and not a single vampire has arrived yet. The war is getting worse and some of them were kidnapped. If the summoning spell that Urahara conducted didn't work then who will help them. Nanao jumps a bit when a hand lands on her shoulder.

"They will come," Yoruichi says, staring seriously up towards the sky. "So don't ever lose hope."

**...V...**

A tall woman with yellow hair and tan skin stands at the edge of a hill, looking down at the chaos that ensues at the capital city. She grits her teeth and raises a hand towards a hundred more female standing behind her.

"They had gone too far," the woman said. "It is time to stop those fools and save our race." The woman then turns to face the others. "For our race!"

"For our race!" the group of women shouts in unison before moving towards the city armed with their resolve and a loud war cry.

.

.

.

Meanwhile...

Unohana tries another attack to shatter the inviscible barrier surrounding her house. It isn't there earlier but when she feels Momo's disturb reiatsu and tries to find her, she is surprised when a barrier hinders her from going outside. She doesn't know who put the said barrier and what is its purpose but one thing's for sure.

Something bad is happening out there.

She looks outside and finds no one out there. The storm has worsen, trapping the humans inside the safety of their houses. She sighs, closing her eyes to think on a plan on how to escape from the barrier. But as she's concentrating, she feels a peculiar and heavy wave of reiatsu heading her way. It is getting nearer and heavier that Unohana can't help but snaps her eyes open and gasps as a tall frightening white beast appears in front of her door.

"Hello," Hollow Ichigo says, grinning psychotically before raising his fist and slamming it against the barrier.

**...V...**

"EAAAARRRGGHHH!"

Renji roars as he charges at the silver haired wolf in front of him. He's so angry, his attacks are all over the place. "Ha! Ya! Eaarrrgghh!"

Gin keeps dodging attacks after another, his face void of any emotions. "Why so angry at me? I'm just taking my mate," he says, skidding away from infuriated red headed vampire.

"Shut up! Rangiku is not your mate! And she will never be!"

"Oh? Sorry. Let me rephrase my statement. Rangiku-san is not my mate but rather...I am her mate." A smug grin curves on the wolf's face as smoke of fury puffs out of Renji's head.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Hold it, Renji. We shouldn't cause any more damage." Shinji suddenly appears and ceases the red head before turning at Gin. "Listen, this war is useless so you better surrender now and free our women."

"Heh! You still don't understand, do you?" Nnoitra is the one who speaks this time. "We are collecting your women for our mating season. Because of the war your clan created over a hundred years ago, all the female in our race had vanished. And so we are here to get compensated."

"That's bullshit! Your fucking leader was the one who declared that war!" Renji disagrees.

"Do not speak of our lord's name like that!" Ulquiorra billows, charging forward at Renji. The latter does the same but before they can meet head on, a voice stops them.

"That's enough!"

Everyone is startled, they all look up at the roof of a building and find a tall women standing and looking down at them with glowing yellow eyes.

"It can't be..." Ichimaru utters. "That is... Tia Halibel!"

* * *

><p>I've plan to update this chapter after I finish writing the whole story but I'm on chap 24 now so I believe it's pretty safe to post this one. And I've got some ANNOUNCEMENT to make too so...yeah.<p>

There's this rumors that FFnet Admins are planning to delete and/or block stories and authors with Mrated fics so IF I and my stories are deleted, I will continue to post Homework and Full House on other sites like mediaminer, wattpad or srcibd under the same name.

Choonyoung17

You can also check out my facebook page for some announcements if ever I change my name and such.

It's kinda sad but I respect those people who run this site. It's a fun site and I really enjoy the experience. being an amateur/unpublished author, I am very very happy that I had the chance to write and share my ICHIRUKI stories so I'll continue writing. Waaahhh...before I go crying my nose out let's change the topic now shall we?

So!

The past has been cleared out but there will be one more tiny as in very little flashback in the remaining chaps. As in 5 to 10 sentences flashback. Hehe. And whoa who are these babes? Which side are they? That and the war will be over next chap. Yay! Finally... I'm missing the IchiRuki lovin' for some time now. But the story has to move on so yeah...

Again next chap will be the final battle and the end of the war...but there's still more to come.

Kaien is still alive, oh yeah. Rukia's mark is still there, oh yeah. Ichigo will have to return to his normal self, oh yeah and Ichigo and Rukia will still have to make babies! OH YEAH!

Nah! Hahaha! I don't think I include babies in my original plot. We'll see. Hehehe. But chibi vampires are so cute, aren't they?

Well, I guess I shouldn't spoil you now.

**REVIEW!**

**LoVeLoTs aLwAys,  
><strong>

**cY17  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Save the one, Save the all

I would like to make a shout out for those people who reviewed and praised the last chapter. I had a hard time writing that so I really appreciate them who took a moment to leave a review and encouragement. You know what a simple review can do to an author, it could either make or break her/his heart so for those nice pipz out there...THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Thank you to: **curio cherry, Owwie Owl, Cisusi, Chineschopsticks, quietreaper, splitheart1120, oshii-enma, La Dark Flower, Kumiko, Rei and Rosetta.** And to my friends in Facebook, thanks a lot too!

**Now, I know who really like my story. And because of that I'm preparing something for those people I mentioned above. Just wait and see okay? Good people are meant to be awarded so..yeah. It'll come out very very soon! So! Let's move on now, shall we? ^.~**

Oh to make things clear, this chap contains a continuation of some scenes in chapter 20 and 21. So if you are confused as to why and how some things are happening and all (especially the scene with Kaien and Aizen which was from chap 20) I suggest that you browse back to that last 2 chaps. sorry, if it's kinda messy.

* * *

><p>He stands atop a burning building, watching the ruckus the two clans are making. A huge grin never leaving his face as he breathes in the thick smell of blood in the air, licking his lips afterwards.<p>

Aaah... War. How he miss it so much.

His grin widens even more, the side of his lips almost reaching his ears before he lets out a loud cannibalistic roar.

_A hollow is a mass of pure instinct._

* * *

><p><strong>Homework<strong>

**by chOOnyOung17**

**Chapter 22 Save the one, Save the all**

**I don't own Bleach  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Karakura-<strong>

Unohana wipes the beads of sweat off her forehead, concentrating back on gauging the deep cut on Rukia's abdomen.

She knew something bad was happening, but she never expected it to be a war. After the hollow, which Urahara told her is actually Ichigo, broke the barrier that surrounds her house and left without a word, she wasted no time and went straight to Urahara's shoten, where she sensed her daughter's weak reiatsu. She's confused as to why the hollow - Ichigo helped her get out but she's thankful nonetheless.

"There," Unohana says, letting out a deep breath before relaxing on her seat. "Rukia-chan lose a lot of blood and she has some minor bone fracture on her back. But I think I've healed her well enough, she just needs to rest for awhile."

Urahara nods. "Unohana-san, I need you to take care of them. We still have to go back to Tokyo and help the others. Be sure to look after Rukia-san, we'll find a way to bring Kurosaki-san back to his true self."

"I understand."

Urahara bows at the woman then goes to the next room where Momo and Senna are resting. He pokes his head at the door and finds Toshiro staring deeply at Momo's face. "Hitsugaya-san."

"Ah." The silver haired guy nods and slowly pushes himself off the floor, his eyes not leaving the girl's face as he says, "Let's go."

**...V...**

**-In Aizen's Building back in Central Tokyo-**

Still crouching on the floor, Kaien pants heavily as he tends on the burned skin of his left cheeks. He glares at the grinning wolf towering indignantly above him. "You bastard."

Aizen smiles, playing with the hugyouku on his hands. "It's a bit funny, right? Who knew that this day will come when I will use this stone against the son of the very person who give this to me? Fate is a clever bitch, don't you think?" Kaien seethes, flashing his teeth menacingly at the wolf. "Your father had been a very hopeless being. He died in hopes of getting his revenge against his own clan but he failed...big time!" Aizen lets out a insulting cackle. "And now his son inherits his father's vengeance but it seems like...he will fail too."

Kaien snarls angrily as Aizen laughs at him. He attempts to push himself up on his feet but the wolf just extends the hogyouku closer to him. He drops down on the ground; panting, full of sweat and burns but he keeps his determined glare pointed at the cunny wolf before him. And when he thought all hopes were gone, Aizen does something that give him an opening.

Aizen stops laughing but the smug smile never leaving his face. He places the Hogyouku on the edge of his table close to the fallen vampire and walks round the said furniture, too confident of the power of the said stone. He then tugs on the curtains of his glass windows and pulls on it, revealing the raging downpour outside. "Oh, looks like something interesting is going down there. A few more fools came in to play the war game. Well, I was thinking that Tokyo is a perfect place for a mass grave, yes?" He then let out a dark chuckle, lifting his chin proudly. "And I will be the last one standing. With the hogyouku in my hands, I can anihilate even the most powerful of your race with just one-"

BOOOOM!

"What the-" Aizen is caught off guard when a strong swirl of wind surrounds Kaien, swallowing the vampire inside a small tornado like air eminating a dark aura around them. And before he knew it, the Hogyouku is gone from its place on the table. "It can't be!"

The dark wind around the beaten vampire dissipates into thin air and Aizen is shock as the scene is unraveled.

Kaien transforms into a taller more bulky figure with moss green skin, waist long raven hair and a wide bat like wings. His eyes turn black with yellow irises and an orange skin surrounding it. His canines grows longer and sharper, almost reaching up to his cheek.

"You like my new form?" Kaien asks, his voice a mixture of high and low tone as if two persons are speaking. Lifting his arm to show the Hogyouku on his hand, he smirks mockingly at Aizen. "You didn't expect me to have this kind of form, did you? Be flattered, 'cause you're the first who witness this but you're also going to be the last."

Aizen wipes the shock look on his face and scowls at the beast before him. "I see. You had sold your soul to a hollow in order to elude the power of the hogyouku...just like what your father did."

"Not really," Kaien answers. "I've never known such thing as this stone until you introduced it to me earlier. My hollofication was initially because I want to have much more power that surpassed that of the most powerful royal blooded vampire. But thanks for this, I am now immeasurable!"

"Give it back!" Aizen seethes, diving towards the hollow. But as he almost came in contact with its head, hollow Kaien disappears in a quick blur and appears right behind him. Aizen ducks to the side as Kaien's large fist comes hammering down on him. But an unexpected attack got him wide eyed and seething in pain.

Kaien smirks as he thrusts the pointed edge of his wings deeper on Aizen's right chest before kicking and throwing said wolf away. The sound of a shattered glass fills the room as Aizen collides with the window and out. And the shock look in his face is the last thing that Kaien sees as he suspends in the air briefly then falls all the way down on the cold pavement.

.

After hearing the ugly splattering thud, Kaien closes his eyes the same time his wings flatten on his back. It wasn't a beautiful way for a clan's king to die but he doesn't really care. Stepping towards the shattered glass wall, the hollow looks down at the road where Aizen's bones are supposed to be scattered but all he sees is a wolf's lower limb burning over a pile of rock debris.

"That's for insulting my father," he utters absently, staring at the burning limb, believing that it's Aizen's. Then a wave of a powerful reiatsu catches his attention. He turns at the direction of the school where Ichigo and the others are supposed to be fighting with the wolves.

_'It seems like the battle is getting over. I can sense a high and powerful spirit energy from there but it isn't from Ichigo.'_ His golden eyes narrow. _'I've got to hurry and proceed with my plan. After all, the mark I gave 'her' will soon take effect.'_

Spreading his wings open, Kaien surges towards the sky not even glancing back at the war that he had created.

.

Seething under his breath, Aizen steps out from the dark alley he is hiding and watches as hollow Kaien flies away from the city. The beast almost killed him with that fall. Fortunately, he manages to change into his wolf form before his human body collides to the hard ground. The king of the wolf scowls menacingly. "You're gonna pay for this... Kaien Shiba."

.**..V...**

**-Back in Tokyo University-**

"It can't be..." Gin mutters. "That's... Tia Hallibel!"

.

The male wolves can't believe their eyes as a large pack of female wolves steps in from the entrance of the school. All of them are in their human forms though some transforms into their wolf forms upon entering the gate. The vampires are surprise as another pack of wolves came, surrounding them. Recovering from his shock, Gin's face slowly lit up. The females are strong enough to help them beat their vampire enemies.

Victory is definitely on their side now!

"I see you're still alive. It is good to see yah again... Tia," the foxy male says, opening his arms to welcome the approaching woman. But to his shock, a bitch slap greets him back. Everyone is also shock and confuse.

"Where is Aizen?" the acting leader of the female pack named Tia asks, staring firmly at Gin.

"You bitch!" Gin aims to hit her back but the females seethes menacingly, causing him to stop his arm mid air.

He hisses angrily but steps back nonetheless and Ulquiorra takes the chance to confront the female. "Why are you here?"

"I'm the one who should ask you that?" Tia replies. "Why did you declare another war? Did you forget about the truce we made with their clan?" she points at the vampire who are cautiously watching the scene.

"We are just collecting their debts."

"By what? By kidnapping their women and copulating with them? That is a big insult to us!"

"We thought you were all dead. And Aizen-sama realized that we can make stronger and more powerful descendants if we match our genes with them."

"But we are very much alive."

"So where were you all of those years?" Ulquiorra narrows her eyes. "I see. You gather every females in our clan just so you can be the leader. I'm sorry but a female doesn't suit to become our clan's leader."

Tia closes her eyes briefly. "I am not here to argue with that."

"Then what are you doing? You should be helping us!"

"Our intention for coming here is not to help you."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. We are not here to help." Tia's eyes glower as she places one foot behind and poses on her fighting stance. "We are here...to stop you."

Ulquiorra can't hold his temper any longer. His reiatsu flares wildly and with a loud roar, he changes into his wolf form and lunges at the female wolf.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-In other part of Tokyo-<strong>

The human squads continue on ceasing the remaining wolves who are still lurking around the city. Most of their men are badly injured and some are already killed but they are not backing out yet. They continue to fight against the monstrous strength of the inhumane creatures until their very last bullets. And as they are almost getting defeated, an unexpected help came.

"What is that?" an officer asks as he stares open mouthed and wide eyed at the tall white beast beating a wolf after another with just its bare hands.

**"Gihihihihi! Gihihi!"** A psychotic evil laughter fills the air as the chaotic hollow starts banging and slashing and snapping every four legged beasts that comes his way. **"C'me on! Fight meh!"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Yoruichi watches in confusion and worry as the wolves start fighting and assaulting each other. Then she turns around as she hears her husband's voice coming from behind. "Kisuke!"

"Yoruichi-san, what's going on?" Urahara asks once he and Toshiro reach them.

.

"So what are we going to do now?" Yoruichi asks after telling her husband what happened.

"We have to leave," was Urahara's reply.

"But we had summoned the others. What if they came here?"

"They're not coming."

"What?"

"Listen, a hollow might have trapped them the same as it trapped Kurosaki-san and the others here. Unohana-san was also trapped inside her house. I'm afraid the summoning didn't reach them and they will not able to escape the barrier either."

A wild roar interrupts their conversation and they quickly leap off the air as two fighting wolves came tumbling towards their spot.

"We can't stay here any longer! We have to gather everyone and leave!" Urahara yells to his comrades. Aiding the wounded, the vampires start heading out of the school. Renji picks up Rangiku's wounded form and is about to go but then...

"Renji! What are you still doing? Come on!" Shinji shouts, waving at his red head friend. But instead of heading off, Renji passes Rangiku to him.

"Take care of her," Renji says.

"What are the hell are you thinking?"

Renji turns his back on his friend and says, "I still have something to finish."

"What? Hey!"

Ignoring his friend's call, Renji narrows his eyes at a certain wolf before lunging into the baroom brawl.

* * *

><p>"Sir, what are we going to do?" a soldier asks his officer, hiding behind their tanker as the white beast goes out of control. It had beaten all of the wolves around them and now it is challenging their tankers and attacking their men. They keep firing at the beast but the speed of their bullets and bombs are no much with its quickness.<p>

"Boo!"

A soldier drops his gun and tumbles on his butt as the hollow's wicked golden eyes appear in front of his face. He scurries backward to get away from the hollow but it grabs him by the leg and holds him upside down. "P-Please...don't kill me!"

Hollow Ichigo narrows his eyes wickedly as he draws the trembling soldier towards him. But as he is about to bite the guy like a piece of meat, he feels a stronger waves of flaring reiatsu not far away. He drops the soldier carelessly on the ground, turning towards its direction. His eyebrows furrow and without another word, he leaps off away from the soldiers.

"Sir, the subject is moving at one o'clock east of the central building. I think its heading towards Tokyo University!"

"We can't let him escape! Come on! After him!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Gin snarls at the female wolf, lifting his front leg to swing at the latter. But Tia dodges the attack gracefully, whipping around and head butting the black wolf. Gin came crushing against a wall, falling down on the floor and involuntarily turning back to his human form. Tia does the same, stepping towards the silver haired man.<p>

"You know..." Gin says weakly, pushing himself up on his knees. "You're right." Tia looks down at him skeptically. "We don't have to do this. We don't have to obey Aizen's selfish plans. It's not worth it."

"You finally understand now?"

"Ah." A small smile appears on the man's face. "I apologize."

"For what?"

"For this!"

Before she knew it, Gin had grab her right arm and crush her bone before slamming her back against a wall. And without letting her recover, Gin opens his mouth wide and-

.

Tia freezes wide eye against the wall as Gin opens his mouth and angrily came towards her face. But instead of feeling the thick long canines on her flesh, she feels a whoosh of rapid wind and in that instant, Gin is out of her face.

Bursting on his full speed, Renji crashes himself against Gin, snatching the latter away from Tia's face and sending both of them sprawling on the mud until they finally halts with him ending on top.

.

"My...I guess there's no helping it." Urahara tips his hat up to meet his wife's smirk.  
>"Go. We'll take care of the wounded." Yoruichi says, taking Rangiku and the other wounded females to safety.<p>

.

Tia's eyes grow wider in shock and disbelief as he sees the other vampire turning back to help them. She didn't thought that this can happen...their clan's mortal enemies are helping them. A sight like this never happened before and it might not happen again so...

"Eaaarrrggh!" With a loud battle cry, Tia ignores the pain of her broken arm and surges toward her foes to keep fighting.

The male wolves continue to fight. But with the combined force of the female wolves and vampires, they are struggling to win the battle. They are losing. The rain is starting to pour lighter until there's only a few tiny drops falling from the sky. And as the night sky clears up so is the dreadful battle.

.

.

.

"It's time to surrender."

Ulquiorra glares up at the blonde vampire towering above his beaten form. He looks around him and finds all of his comrades beaten down or held captive by the vampires and the female wolves. He hisses and growls as he tries to attack again but Shinji pins him on the ground using his arms and knee. "Enough! Just surrender now and I'll spare your life. This shit is over, you hear me? It's over!"

"No, it's not."

Everyone snaps their gazes behind and finds Ichimaru Gin standing stiffly on his ground-his clawed hand suspended in the air just above a young female wolf's head, eyes wide and chest arching outward. A trail of blood oozes down the side of his mouth. And before he can say another word, his body falls dead on the ground, revealing a devious white figure who cut him from behind.

Nobody dares to move on their spot as they stare both stunned and horrified.

"T-That...That is..."

Ichigo-the hollow lifts his head to show his face to everyone gawking at him. His eyes glowing bright gold as he puts up a wide sinister smirk and says, **"Hello."**

* * *

><p>"Sir!"<p>

"What is it Private? Have you located the beast?"

"Affirmative. The monster landed on the east wing of the capital school grounds, the Tokyo University campus and..."

"And what?"

"Sir...aside from the white beast, there are a number of 'civilians' in the premises. But I'm afraid they are not ordinary civilians, Sir."

The superior narrows his eyes critically. "Whatever they are, we are going to cease all of them. We'll let them know that their kinds are not welcome in our society." The man strengthens. "Alright men, let's get those mons-"

A strong blast of dark reiatsu erupts from inside the school, causing some of the soldiers and their tankers and gears to shake and be blown off.

.

**"Hihihi..!"** The hollow's maniacal laugh surges through as it let its heavy reiatsu to come loose.

"W-What the hell? Who is that monster?" Hisagi grits, prompting himself up on his hands.

"That is... Kurosaki's hollow!" Toshiro yells, keeping himself on his grounds.

"What?"

Urahara looks around him. "Take everyone out now! Out!" he shouts, motioning for the others to leave the area. But as the hollow finishes with his show off, it leaps off the ground and starts wrecking havoc.

* * *

><p>Still in Urahara's house, Rukia is grunting restlessly in her sleep, tossing her head onto her side as beads of sweat appear on her forehead and face. Her brows knit together as her breath becomes ragged. Her whole body feels hot, almost burning. A part of her neck stings, a stinging pain like that of an alcohol being poured down onto an open wound. It hurts from the inside out that she can't help but cry helplessly on her sleep.<p>

"...Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>"Gihihihi!"<strong> Tossing a beaten wolf carelessly on the ground, the hollow moves to attack a stunned female wolf but a silver haired vampire blocks his way.

"Kurosaki! Stop it!" Toshiro billows, narrowing his eyes as his strength wrestles with the white beast. His hand grips tighter around the hollow's arm. But it just grins deviously and raises its other clawed hands to pummel him but Shinji comes in a flash and clings on the said arm.

"Ichigo! Snap out of it!" the blonde vampire says.

"Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo! Come back to us!"

"Ichigo!"

The hollow growls in frustration, trashing and trying to break free as all of Ichigo's vampire friends cling unto him. It wags its tail violently and moves on about but the vampires hold him in place.

"Kurosaki-san, you have to snap out it." Urahara says, his arms wrap tight around from behind the hollow's neck. A few more struggles, and the hollow finally stops movements. It hangs its head low, hiding its face in the shadows before it speaks in a low menacing voice.

**"Urasanai..."**

"Huh?"

**"Nevah forgive them. Nevah forgive them who hurt Queen... King said nevah forgive them who hurt Queen!"**

"Ichigo-"

**"Urusanai..."** the hollow seethes, rising its head slowly- its gold irises are swallowed into a solid black glowing venomously at them. The ground starts shaking and the wind is blowing wildly around them.

"Minna, we have to restrain him as hard as we can!" Urahara says.

"But we can't just hold him like this! We have to do something!" Renji yells, gritting his teeth to stay latching on hollow Ichigo's right leg.

**"Urusanai... Urusanai..!"**

The earth stands still for a split second until...

**"URUSANAIIII!"**

The vampires get blown off at different directions as the hollow detonates its massive reiatsu like a furious arctic storm.

* * *

><p>"Aaah! What's going on again?" a soldier asks, crouching behind a barricade to cover himself from the flying rock debris.<p>

"We don't have much time! Come on soldiers!"

"But Sir, our tankers won't handle the pressure! We can't fire at them at this distance!"

The superior grits his teeth in frustration. "Then force the tankers closer to the gate! When the force clears out, fire at them immediately!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Toshiro hisses, clutching a lump on his bloodied head. He pushes himself up and turns at the roaring beast. "Urahara-san! Minna!"<p>

"W-We're here!" Ikakku grunts, shoving a block of wall that fell down on him after he was blown away. He stands up and brushes dirt off his shoulders absently while his gaze remains on the hollow.

Uryuu stands next to him, fixing his glasses and ignoring the deep cuts and wounds on his body. "Kurosaki is slowly succumbing into his hollow form."

"So what do we do now?" Hisagi asks, also looking at the roaring beast.

"I guess we don't have a choice...but to kill him."

"No. Kurosaki-san is still there. Even when he's in that form, he still find Unohana-san and help her get out of the barrier. That means that its not just the instinct, but Kurosaki-san's unconscious form guided that hollow to release those who were trapped."

.

"We can bring Kurosaki-san back...but we have to give something in return," Urahara says, narrowing his eyes at the hollow. His fellow vampire turns at him with questioning look. But instead of doubting what the blonde hair man said and fearing of what they'll have to give, they all nod and agree.

An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth.

They trust Urahara.

Not because he is the oldest among them-not because he has the most experience nor he is the most intelligent in the group but because Urahara cared for Ichigo like a real father would to his son.

Raising one arm in front of his face, Urahara slits his wrist and let his blood cascades down on it. Renji's eyes widen momentarily upon realizing what the blonde haired man is planning. He looks at the others and finds them all nodding in understanding. They raise their arms in front and without any hesitations slit their wrists. And together they make a pool of their bloods on the floor. Until slowly...ever so slowly the crimson liquid starts to materialize into a form.

**"Raaaarrrrrgghhh...!"**

The wind blows around them violently enough to make cuts on their skin but the male vampires remain on their grounds-concentrating on what they're doing as the hollow continues to gather his uncontrollable reiatsu. While the female wolves hide and take cover, protecting the wounded and half alive even the beaten male wolves.

.

"Halibel-sama!" a young girl exclaims worriedly as the blonde haired wolf grunts and opens her eyes, turning her head on the side to see the vampire's pouring their bloods out.

"You can do it," Tia mutters weakly. "You can end this war."

.

The hollow lets a snarl, blasting a strong pulse of his reiatsu before opening its eyes, ready to devour anything in sight. "Abarai-san! Hisagi-san! Go!"

"Hai!"

The mentioned vampires quickly move on their feet, charging at the hollow and fighting it to buy time for the others. When the two start to lose, Shinji and Ikakku come to aid them. The four vampires tag teams to match with the hollow's strength. But the hollow finds it amusing and enjoys the fight so much that it just fuels its power, beating the four males one by one.

"Hitsugaya-san," Urahara says, glancing at the remaining vampire on his side.

And Toshiro doesn't have to hear anymore. Narrowing his eyes, he places his bloodied wrist down his side and prepares to fight. But before he charges, he closes his eyes and picture out a certain girl in his mind. He smirks, that one smirk that shows how determined he is. "Urahara-san, make sure you finish him quick."

"So we could all go home?"

"Yeah...so we could all go 'home'." With that said, Toshiro charges towards the rampaging hollow and fights it head on.

"I understand," Urahara murmurs, glancing at his beaten comrades. He closes his eyes and lets his reiatsu flows towards their mingling blood. He can hear Toshiro's angry growl followed by the sound of crashes and cracks. _'Hang on there, Hitsugaya-san. Please, hang on.'_

"Eeaaaarrggghh!" Toshiro pounces on the hollow, landing a strike on its jaw. But the hollow is merely hurt by his weakening punches. It cranes its head back at him, smiling smugly before whipping its tail around his neck-lifting him a few feet off the ground and strangling him to death.

**"Die!"** the hollow snarls before laughing loudly at the vampire's face. Toshiro grimaces, his vision is starting to spin and his lungs constrict painfully.

This is the curse of being a vampire.

They do not die with just a deep wound nor a broken bone nor by being strangled to death but they can still feel the pain. The pain of being cut, the pain of being wounded, the pain of being strangled or beaten up. And most importantly, the pain of not dying.

"Uukh..." Toshiro feels his eyes becoming heavy and his starting to loose his hearings when suddenly...

"Way of binding number 61, Six Staff Light Prison !"

Toshiro falls down on the ground coughing as Hollow Ichigo gets restrained by six thin, wide beams of light around his midsection, holding him in place. Urahara turns to see Yoruichi, Nemu and the other females coming back to them. "What are you-"

"We can't let you do all the work now, can we?" Yoruichi says, smirking at her husband while cutting her own wrist. Rangiku and the others do the same and in no time, the long slick sword made of their joined bloods is formed.

Hollow Ichigo roars angrily, breaking one of the restraints. Nemu flash steps to get Toshiro away from the angry hollow. Rangiku goes towards Renji and covers him while the rest takes care of the other beaten males.  
>Yoruichi grabs the blood sword and holds it towards her husband. "Do the honors," she says, placing the bucket hat back on the man's head.<p>

Urahara smirks, taking the sword from his wife before turning at the hollow who snaps another light rod from his body. "Listen to me... Kurosaki-san is our leader. He's a vampire and not a hollow. But since you become one with him then I don't have a choice. I'll use this sword..." He points the sword towards the hollow and adjusts his hat down, a mannerism he likes doing. "...and turn you into a vampire."

**"I'll kill yaaaah!"** The hollow finally breaks free from the restraints. And with a loud roar, he pushes off from the ground and charges towards the bucket hat man.

A loud cry of "Kisuke!" was the last thing that resounds throughout the night as a strong ground breaking explosion surrounds them and the whole place gets covered with dust.

.

.

.

.

A low groan wakes Rangiku up from her shallow sleep. She grunts softly, opening her eyes as she pushes herself off the groaning form beneath her. "Renji!" she gasps.

The red haired opens an eye and smirks tiredly at the woman. "Yo."

Rangiku blows out a deep sigh of relief before adjusting the guy's head on a better position on her lap. Then they both turn their heads as they hear Yoruichi's voice.

"Kisuke! Ichigo!" Yoruichi's heart is thumping loudly in her chest as she waits for the smoke to clear out. And when it finally does, her eyes widen in joy. "Kisuke! Ichigo!"

The two push themselves grumpily on a sitting position and turns at each other. "Uruhara-san, what...what happened?" Ichigo asks lowly, shaking the dizziness off of his head.

"It's over, Kurosaki-san. We won."

"We..." Ichigo lets the rest of his words linger on his mind as he looks around him. Everything has fallen apart and everyone are injured even Urahara while he...

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi kneels down beside her husband, sighing in relief after seeing only minor wounds on the man's body. Then she turns at Ichigo and finds him sulking. She is about to say something but an explosion alerts them again.

.

"C'mon soldiers! Move! Go! Go! Go!"

Not wasting any more time, the military troops start circling the school and firing at it at the same time.

.

"We can't stay here any longer. The humans are going to bring the whole school down." Yoruichi helps her husband up but a bomb explodes next to them causing her to loose balance. Both vampires and wolves are eagerly finding a way out but explosions and gun shots rain at them making the escape hard for them.

"Go!"

"But Hallibel-sama! I can't leave you here!" a young female wolf cries, trying her best to save the said leader.

"I will be fine. Just help the others and save yourselves. I'll go after you."

"But-"

"GO!" A loud snarl from the blonde wolf makes the young subordinate to cower away, whimpering like a scared worried puppy. The girl takes one last look at their leader before she finally takes off. But as she is half way through the exit, a loud explosion lands on where Tia is, causing her to stop and turn back at their leader.

"Hallibel-sama!" The girl is about to go back to rescue her leader but then...

Ichigo comes out through the smoke with a half conscious Tia in his arms. "C'mon! Move!" he yells, motioning for the young wolf to keep moving out.

"Minna! This way!" Yoruichi leads them towards an opening at the back of the campus but as they are getting close, bombs and other explosives block their way. The two races are getting cornered, the sky is filled with choppers while the ground is surrounded by troops and tankers, both are firing at them non stop.

"We're trapped! What should we do?"

Ichigo grits his teeth, looking at the wounded people around him. Then he sees the little girl, Ururu and how her eyes shine in fear and hope. And a vision of his wife's face flashes through his mind. He looks up towards the sky, his hair swaying wildly as the helicopters circle above them. And through the chaos around him, the earth seems to stop for a moment as the moon peeks out from the clouds and kisses his face with its gentle glow.

It's strange, how the precious glow of the moon calms him down, how it lifts his spirits up and how it brings his power and determination back. Just like his wife. Yes, she is always there to give light to the darkness that surrounds him.

She is his white moon.

His ray of light.

_'Rukia...'_

That one solemn moment seems to last for eternity when in fact it is just a few seconds. But it is enough to give Ichigo the resolve to continue to fight. "Yoruichi-san."

The tan skinned vampire and the others turn to him. "What is it, Ichigo?"

"There is a path at the south wing of the school that'll lead you directly to the woods. I want you to head there and take everyone with you."

"What? But where are you-"

"I'll take care of them."

"Alone?" Ichigo turns his back to him, not responding. Everyone's eyes widen while Yoruichi frowns and says, "I'll come with you." But the orange haired vampire shakes his head no, taking a few steps away from them. "Ichigo!"

"Don't worry. I'm a Kurosaki and I'm your leader, remember? A toy gun won't kill me," he says smugly, rolling his right shoulder as if he's just going on a fist fight. "I just want to ask one favor from you guys." Craning his head over his shoulder, everyone is moved by the loving yet longing look on his eyes. "Please...take care of my wife."

"...Ichigo."

With a 'Hmp' and strong leap, Ichigo pushes himself off from the ground, charging vertically towards a helicopter that keeps firing at his comrades. "Eeaarrggh!" he growls, destroying the tail of the said aircraft, giving enough time for its passengers to eject themselves out before letting it crash down the ground.

"Ichigo!"

"Don't worry about him, Yoruichi-san," Urahara removes his arms from his wife's shoulders and manages to stand on his own. "He'll be just fine." He smiles that lazy smile of him, and Yoruichi finally sighs.

"Alright everyone! Let's move out!"

.

.

Boom! Crash! Growl! Roar!

The sound of the on going war plays behind them as they reach the hill up in the woods, settling the wounded on a safer corner before turning towards the chaos. They watches the fire spreading throughout the town as the human combats battle against a single vampire.

"Dammit! I can't just watch here!" Renji stomps, ready to head back and help Ichigo but Urahara stands before them, his back facing everyone.

"No. This is Kurosaki-san's fight. I can't let you interfere." he says.

"What? Do you know what you're talking about?"

"Yes. It is best if we all stay here." Urahara can feel the desbelieving look thrown unto him from behind but he ignores them. "Kurosaki-san...He will never forgive himself if any of us gets hurt again. He hates himself for succumbing to his hollow and he thinks that he didn't do anything to help us earlier, that's why...he wants to do this alone."

* * *

><p>"Eeeaaarrgggh!" Ichigo lands a strong kick against the nose of a tanker, breaking the metal pole from its body and causing the vehicle to explode.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just trust him." Urahara adds with finality in his voice.<p>

Renji clenches his jaw and fists but when he finally accepts what Urahara said, he steps back and plops himself down on the grass. "Heh! That idiot."

* * *

><p>"Fire! Keep firing at him!"<p>

Ichigo does a multiple back flips as the guns and ripples chase after him. Settling back on his feet, he catches a sight of a teenage boy, struggling to pull his leg off from under an upturned truck. So without second thought, he flashes towards the boy and kicks the truck away effortlessly.

The boy's eyes are wide as he stares up at the orange haired man in front of him. "A-Are you-"

"Get out of here! Quick!"

Snapping out of his dumb state, the boy frowns and shakes his head. "No! I need to find my friend!"

"There's no one left here so-"

"There he is! Come on! Shoot him!"

Ichigo quickly picks the boy up and leaps away as gunshots start raining on him again. He can't attack back whilst the boy is with him. And so, the persistent shooting starts to hit him in different parts of his body. He ignores it at first but a bigger speed bullets dig on his leg harshly, causing him to topple over on the ground.

.

.

Noticing that the soldiers suddenly ceased on firing, the boy prompts himself up on his elbows and opens his eyes only to find the orange haired man blocking him out from the blinding spotlights and laser guns of the human troops that finally got them cornered. But what worries the young boy more is the several bullet wounds on the man's back, arms and legs. Blood is practically gushing out from every part of the man's body. "Mister-"

"Freeze!"

A voice warns over a megaphone, causing the young boy to jerk further behind the orange haired man. Breathing slowly yet heavily, Ichigo remains unmoving on his ground. His head is tilted down enough to hide his face in the shadows of his hair. When he remains unmoving for a little longer, some soldiers start to move cautiously forward, still aiming their guns at him. "Turn around and put your hands up over your head!" a soldier intructs. "Do not attempt to make any unnecessary movements or we won't hesitate to shoot!"

"Go ahead."

"What did you say?"

"I said..." Slowly, Ichigo lifts his head and flashes them a smug smirk. "Go ahead and shoot!"

Startled, the soldiers act on impulse and fires at Ichigo, but a group of supernatural people lines up in front of the orange haired man.

* * *

><p>"They're here...finally." Urahara and the others look up at the sky as their fellow vampires from around Japan fly above them like a flock of ravens filling up the sky. The group leaps past them and goes straight to where the chaos is to help their leader out.<p>

"Who-hoo!" Ikakku cheers then leaps up to join them.

"Madarame-san, where are you going?" Yumichika calls out then gapes as Renji, Shinji and Hisagi follows the bald man. He turns at Urahara with a confused look but the latter just plops down on the grass and says,

"Well, they don't want to miss the party."

* * *

><p>A tall white haired vampire, turns over his shoulder then gives Ichigo a nonchalant two finger salute. "It's nice to see you again, Ichigo-san."<p>

"Nice to see you too, Kensei." Ichigo smirks then turns at a female vampire. "Isane-san."

"We're sorry for coming late, Kurosaki-sama." The female vows slightly at him, receiving a nod from the leader.

"Wha-What are those people?" a soldier exclaims nervously as a number of vampires appear and surrounds them. They are dumbstruck, some attempts to shoot but the low snarls and menacing hisses from the crimson-eyed people around them are enough to make them freeze and tremble in fear.

Looking around, Ichigo acknowledges the presence of his comrades then turns back at the frightened human troops before them. "You don't have to fear us," he says. "We are not an enemy. We're living beings too...just like you. All we want is to be treated equally." Ichigo bows his head slightly. "I apologize for this tragic event. This shouldn't happen, we are truly very sorry. But I promise, as the leader of our race, I'll make sure that this won't happen again. I swear to my soul."

The officer of the troop raises an arm, signalling his men to aim their guns at the orange haired vampire. But the resolve and sincerity reflecting in Ichigo's eyes make the officer to slowly lower his hand and sigh in defeat. "I understand," he says. "I'll take your words, young man."

"Sir!"

"There's no sense in killing them, Private. They are just civillians trapped in a war."

"But Sir-" The seated soldier tries to appeal again but the firm look on his officer is enough to silence him.

"Thank you," Ichigo utters then turns to leave but the officer delays him by asking what is his name. "My name..?" He turns over his shoulder and simply says, "It's...Kurosaki Ichigo."

.

.

.

.

Standing on the edge of the hill, Ichigo watches as a flash of bright white light surrounds the retreating soldiers. Of course, Urahara-san has to take care of those soldier's memory. He can't risk being known by the authority so they'll have to alter the men's memory of this event. An earthquake, a ralliyst attack, or a grave environmental phenomenon...whichever seems fit of causing such damage to the city. But beyond that, Ichigo will never neglect the lost lives. He will forever mourn for them, and he'll keep his promise not to let a war like this to happen again...that he will.

"Ichigo-san."

Ichigo turns and find the tall silver haired man standing behind him. "Ah, Kensei. What is it?"

"About earlier, we're sorry for coming late. We were trapped."

"You were...trapped." Ichigo utters absently, tilting his head down to hide the shame and guilt in his face.

"Yes. Isane-san said that it was a hollow's barrier. We we're trapped at a building in the south and we can't get out. But then, a heavy spiritual pressure arrived and the barrier suddenly shattered. We don't know who did it and we don't have time to know because as soon as we heard Kisuke summoning us, we were anxious to get here. But I think that reiatsu came from a hollow too."

Yoruichi and the others share glances before they turn at the sulking orange haired man.

"It was a hollow indeed," Tia speaks, earning the vampires' attention. "One hell of a crazy psychotic beast. The one who wants to kill us but...turns out to be the one who saved us." Ichigo stares wide eyed at Tia as the said female wolf approach him. "We had caused so much damage here, please forgive us."

"A-Ah... I..."

"Ulquiorra was right. I gathered the females in our pack so I could lead them...lead them away from Aizen's cunning plans. And during those years, we live in peace and harmony and we would want to continue that way so..." Tia reaches for her necklace and pulls it off."This is our clan's symbol. I want you to take it."  
>Everyone's eyes widen as Tia hands a necklace that has a fraction of a wolf's canine tooth attached to it. "That will serve as a symbol of our peaceful truce."<p>

Ichigo stares at the precious object in his hands then frowns. "I'm sorry but I can't take it."

"Huh?" The others look at him dumbfoundedly. But Ichigo just shrugs and hands the necklace back to the female wolf.

"I don't want to accept anything because I don't have anything to give back. That's our rule, right?"

"But that's-"

"A simple handshake will be just fine," Ichigo says.

Tia stares at the extended hand of the vampire clan's leader for a moment before she finally accepts it.

.

The remaining wolf pack prepares to leave, bringing in the dead and injured bodies of their comrades. "We'll see you around then!" Tia says.

"Yeah, see you around. But I must warn you, Aizen is still at large. He'll probably hunt you down to redeem his throne."

"Don't worry. I'll deal with him." With that final words, Tia and her pack move out.

Sighing Ichigo turns and meets the young boy from earlier with Ururu beside him. "Ku-Kurosaki-sama." The boy stutters, standing nervously in front of their leader. "I-Im..."

"He wants to say thank you for saving us, Kurosaki-sama." Ururu says softly, earning a glare from the boy next to her.

"Ururu, I'm the one who should say that, dammit."

"But you're too slow," Ururu replies innocently.

"That's because - uugh never mind."

"You can tell it now."

"You already ruined it." The boy crosses his arms and pouts earning a giggle from the girl.

Ichigo smiles, remembering the worried look on their faces earlier. He witnessed how the two cares about each other and it makes him feel proud. He places his hands on top of either teens' head causing the two to look up at him with innocent eyes. "Take care of each other, alright?"

The two blinks at him and then smiles, nodding at him eagerly before turning to walk away.

Shinji lets out a long sigh of relief. "Anyone has food? I'm starving."

"We can't slack off just yet. We still have to take care of the mess," Hiyori says.

Urahara then arrives and looks at everyone. "Well minna. It's time to go home."

"But what about-"

"It's done. I've taken care of the things that needed to be taken care of. Now, let us leave the rest for the humans to finish. Besides..." Urahara yawns loudly. "I have to get some sleep. It's tiring, ne?"

"Urahara-san." The bucket hat man turns to see Ichigo stepping towards him. "Thank you."

Urahara blinks then waves his fan nonchalantly. "Yare, yare. Everyone helps so you don't have to thank me," he says, placing a hand on the orange haired guy's shoulders. He smiles and Ichigo finds himself smiling back at the man.

Yoruichi watches the scene with a contented smile on her face. She is proud of her husband though she wouldn't admit it out loud. Sometimes, she wonders how will their life be if they had a child. She looks around at the troublesome group of vampires and chuckles realizing that a bunch of childish immortals are enough for them to handle.

_"Come with me, Rukia."_

Yoruichi's stiffens as several voices suddenly starts echoing at the back of her mind.

_"Unohana-san!"_

_"That's Senna-"_

_"We don't have much time!"  
><em>

_"Stay away from-"_

_"Aah!"_

_"Rukiaaa!"_

A loud shrilling scream rings in Yoruichi's head and when it stops an image of a girl being slashed out by a white sword flashes before her eyes.

"No!"

Urahara and the others snap their heads towards the screaming woman. "Yoruichi-san? What is it? What's happening? Did you see something?"

Yoruichi doesn't respond as she tries to clear her mind. She swallows several times before she raises her head and directs her worried gaze at Ichigo's scowling face. "Rukia...She's in danger."

That is all she could manage to say before they find themselves entering the portal gate back to Karakura, with Ichigo hustling his way in.

_'Oh God. Please be safe. I'm coming for you, please! Just wait for me.!'_

"Rukiaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

"Ah!" Rukia snaps her eyes open but a jolt of a painful headache forces her to close them back again. When the pain subsides, she opens her eyes again but a blurred vision greets her. She bats her eyes gently to ease the blurriness away but...

_'What is going on?'_ she thought, rolling her blurry visions around, realizing that she's inside a room, lying on a mattress on the floor. But before she could figure out whose room it is, the door slides open and someone comes in. Craning her neck on the side, Rukia squints her eyes to make out who the person is. And her heart thumps faster in a hopeful joy upon seeing a manly figure. "I-Ichigo? Is that you?"

The man steps closer and answers, "No." before settling beside her futon and leaning in. "I'm not Ichigo."

Rukia's face sadden, looking at the man with a foggy vision. "Then...who are you?"

"You don't remember me anymore?" An evil glint flashes through the man's eyes as he leans closer to give her a clearer view of his face before he says, "It's me... Ashido."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**This fic is nearing its end! I also like to ask if someone can make me a cover photo for this fic. Just email it to me, choonyoung17 gmail . com (just remove spaces) **

**Thank you!**

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**


	23. Chapter 23 Unpleasant Reunion

**I dedicate this to those who reviewed last chapter:**

**Owwie Owl, Mugetsu Ichigo (am still waiting for that cover photo XD), curio cherry, falconrukichi, HmmmLove, Cisusi, FloraFavexNara-Wire, splitheart1120, chronos-girl, La Dark Flower, Kumiko, oshii-enma, zgavreel, emy pink berry dolla, chinesechopstick. And to my FB friends!**

**Thanks guys!**

*flashbacks are on italics***  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Rukia snaps her eyes open but a jolt of a painful headache forces her to close them back again. When the pain subsides, she opens her eyes again but a blurred vision greets her. She bats her eyes gently to ease the blurriness away but...<p>

_'What is going on?'_ she thought. Rolling her blurry visions around, she notices that she's inside a room, lying on a mattress on the floor. But before she could figure out whose room it is, the door slides open and someone comes in. Craning her neck on the side, Rukia squints her eyes to make out who the person is. And her heart thumps faster in a hopeful joy upon seeing a manly figure. "I-Ichigo? Is that you?"

The man steps closer and settles beside her futon. "No. I'm not Ichigo."

Rukia's face saddens, looking at the man with a foggy vision. "Then...who are you?"

"You don't remember me anymore?" An evil glint flashes through the man's eyes as he leans closer to give her a clearer view of his face before he says, "It's me... Ashido."

* * *

><p><strong>Homework<strong>

**by chOOnyOung17**

**Chapter 23 Unpleasant Reunion**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>"Ashido?"<p>

Rukia squeezes her eyes briefly trying to wipe away the blurriness of her sight but to no avail. Though this time, she can somehow figure out the color of his hair and the blurry image of his face. He really is Ashido...isn't he?

"Is... Ashido, is that really you?" she asks doubtfully.

"Yes. Why? Are your eyesight gotten poor now?" the man asks with a slight joking tone.

Not wanting to admit it, Rukia shakes her head. "No. I just... Why are you-I mean how'd you know I'm here? You a friend of Urahara-san too?" she asks continuously, pushing herself up on a sitting position.

"Rukia, listen. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you earlier but I'm also one of them... I'm a vampire."

"Y-You..."

"Yes." Ashido nods. "But look, I don't have much time to tell you the whole story. I was sent here for an urgent matter."

"An urgent matter?"

.

Senna opens her eyes abruptly as a familiar scent rushes through her senses and snaps her out of sleep. She turns to her side and finds Momo resting beside her. Pushing herself up, she grunts as a sharp pain shoots on her back and neck. She ignores the pain as the scent gets thicker in the air.

Danger is somewhere near them.

She looks around the room, scanning it as if something-someone is missing. She turns towards the door then it finally hit her. "Rukia."

.

"An urgent matter? What-why? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid there is. Your husband, I mean Ichi-Kurosaki-sensei is in bad condition."

"What?" A panic and worry quickly registers on the girl's face.

"There's a war going on in Tokyo and he was badly beaten so Urahara-san asked me to pick you up. I need you to come with me."

.

"R-Rukia..." Senna manages to stand and forces her wobbling legs to walk. She has to get to Rukia fast before 'he' could do something to her. Reaching the fusuma door, she slides it open and gasps as she finds Unohana-san's bloodied form sprawled down the floor. "Unohana-san!"

.

Rukia snaps her head towards the door. "That's Senna," she says before turning back at the guy beside her only to be surprised at his crimson eyes narrowing seriously at her.

"Don't mind her, Rukia. You must come with me now or Ichigo will die," the man hisses almost frighteningly that brings a cold shiver down her spine.

"Ashido..."

The said man stands up not removing his crimson gaze at her before he extends a hand down for her to take. "C'mon...you don't want your precious husband to die now, do you?" His eyes glower angrily. "Do you?" he snaps, making the young girl to flinch at his tone.

Rukia stares at the man towering above her, frowning confusedly at his odd behavior but afterwards, she finally lifts one arm up towards him. And the moment she touches his hand...her mind freezes. The door then slides open.

"Rukia!"

.

* * *

><p>Ichigo increases his speed, ignoring his aching muscles. His wounds are not yet healed nor patched up but he couldn't stop now. He has to get to his wife fast and no one and nothing can stop him.<p>

_'Please wait for me...Rukia.'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Stay away from her!" Senna struggles to stand straight as she steps inside the room. "Stay away from Rukia!"

Turning turns over his shoulder, Ashido calmly removes his hands from Rukia's shoulders and faces the female vampire, keeping the raven haired girl hidden behind him. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Ashido Kano."

"Do not trick me! I know who you are so stop this shit and leave the girl alone."

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"You are Kaien! I know that it is you so stop acting and get lost!" Senna fumes, hatred boiling up inside her. "You have stolen the identity of a young guy from Rukia's high school. I know, I found him on the alley and took him under my care. I have been keeping watch on him. You stole the boy's youth and he's suffering right now because of you!"

"Look Miss, I don't-"

"I have enough of you tricking me like I'm a fool! I know you're behind all of this Kaien but I'm not letting you succeed with your devious plans!"

"Is that so?" The man chuckles darkly, placing a hand over his face and dragging it up as if lifting a mask off until his facade dissolves into thin air revealing his true face. "Your sense of smell never fails to amuse me, Senna."

"Shut up and just let the girl go!"

"Relax. I'm not taking her away." Rukia then steps out from behind him. "See?"

Senna narrows her eyes at Kaien then turns at the petite girl. "Rukia, come here. Stay away from that man. Come on.," she urges, extending a hand towards the young girl. With her face hidden under the shadows of her hair, Rukia takes one quiet step forward. But then she pauses and turns at her sword lying beside her futon. "Yes, go get your sword, Rukia. We might need it," Senna says, throwing a nasty glare at Kaien.

The man just smirks and picks up the sword for her. "Here."

Rukia takes the sword from Kaien and then slowly turns back at Senna. Her steps are small, slow and quiet yet each thump of her feet seems heavy. Senna feels a rush of cold wind runs up her spine as the girl takes the last step in front of her. Something seems off but she pushes that thought away and extends her arms out towards the girl, her eyes not leaving Kaien.

"C'mon Rukia, let's-" A soundless gasp escapes Senna's lips as the cold sharp steel slices diagonally through her upper body. Her eyes are wide and her body is stiff as she slowly falls on the ground, looking at the dull lifeless eyes of the girl who cuts her with her white sword. "R-Rukia..."

Thud.

Kaien lets out a satisfied smirk before stepping towards the raven haired girl. "Nice job... Rukia," he says, snaking an arm around the girl's waist and lifting her off the floor. "Now, it is time to go."

Rukia drops her sword on the floor and turns up at Kaien with a stoic hypnotized look before saying, "Hai... Kaien-sama."

.

.

.

"Rukia!"

As soon as the group arrives at the huge underground basement of Urahara's house, Ichigo wastes no time in going up the house. But he is greeted by Unahana and Senna's bloodied form on the floor. His heart races as fear rushes through him. The others arrive and gasp at the scene. Yoruichi rushes towards Unohana while Toshiro goes straight towards Momo's room.

"Senna!" Ichigo kneels on the floor, cradling the wounded girl on his arms and shaking her to consciousness.

Senna opens her eyes half lidded and looks at him. "I-Ichigo... I'm s-sorry. I could n-not protect h-her..." Tears start rolling down her cheeks as her body weakens more and more by the minute.

"Senna, stay awake okay? You'll be alright, I promise."

"Ichigo... I..." Senna lifts a trembling hand up and tries to touch his cheek but it falls limply back down on her side the same time her eyes close.

"Senna? Senna!"

"Ichigo!" Renji calls out, catching the attention of the orange haired vampire. Passing Senna on Isane, Ichigo hurriedly goes out of the house where Renji and the others are and his eyes widen in panic upon seeing his wife being taken away by a tall winged hollow off towards the sky.

"No...Rukia!" His voice shoots like a bullet across Rukia's head, snapping her from her hypnotized state. She blinks and immediately finds her orange haired husband calling out for her.

"Ichigo!" Rukia extends one arm down as if reaching out for her husband but hollow Kaien spreads his wings wider, blocking her view. "Ichigo!"

Kaien groans under his breath, angry at how easily Rukia broke free from his spell by just hearing the sound of her husband's voice. He waited so long for his mark to take effect on her but she just breaks it easily? Unacceptable! He can't accept this! He will mark her again and again until she falls completely under his spell. And then-

"Ichigo!"

Too occupied by his anguish thoughts, Kaien's eyes widen in surprise as he finds the orange haired vampire already flying in front of him. "Let her go! You bastard!" Ichigo growls, charging full speed at him. He swings his fist at Kaien but he is thrown back as his attack gets deflected by an invisible barrier surrounding the hollow. He falls back down on earth with a speed of a rocket causing him to crash violently on several trees.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cries out, trashing against her captor's arms. Renji and the others rush to their leader's side while Kaien's laughter starts echoing above them.

"Hahaha! Pathetic!" Kaien spits out. "If you want your precious little wife, you know how to find her. But remember...it's just between you and me, Ichigo Kurosaki. Bring anyone with you and they'll be dead meat. Hahahaha..!"

"Ichigo! Ichigooo..!"

"No! Ruki-ugh!" Ichigo ignores his aching and broken limbs, pushing himself off of the pile of sharp shards of stems and branches. He tries to stand and go after the retreating hollow again but his wounds become unbearably painful, he topples back down. "Ru-Rukia..." He stretches a shaking hand towards the sky, trying to reach out for his wife's retreating form but his visions become clouded with pain. He lets out a final grunt and then he is out.

* * *

><p><em>The birds chirped loudly outside as the sun greeted the earth with its glowing warm light. He grunted softly and stirred from his peaceful slumber as an inviting lovely aroma of his favorite morning drink brushes his nose. And the sweet humming voice of his beloved finally pulled him completely out of sleep.<em>

.

_"Mmm..." A lazy contented smile appeared on his lips as he crossed his arms and leans against their kitchen door frame, watching as his young little wife spread her magic on the fried rice and stirred the pan with a graceful flick of her arm._

_Beautiful._

_Ichigo's heart swelled in admiration and happiness as he watched how natural it is for her to be a housewife. His beautiful, cute, bratty little 'virgin' housewife._

_Rukia turned the stove off and moved towards the table, jumping in surprise upon seeing his barely clothed form and throwing the stirring pan square in his face before covering her eyes instinctively. "Aah!"_

_Ichigo's smile turned into a smirk as he caught the flying object with one hand and stepped towards his_ _shrieking wife. "Good morning to you too, sweetheart." He placed the stirring pan down the table and stole a swift kiss on his wife's furiously blushing cheek before heading nonchalantly towards the bathroom. He turned the shower on, grinning as he listened to his newly wedded wife ranting angrily about his sleeping-in-the-nude antics, how he corrupted her innocence and how he was the most perverted teacher AND vampire she had ever met._

_"I am sooo going to tell this to my Dad!"_

_"Go ahead baby!" Ichigo says nonchalantly, rubbing the soap over his body. "But don't forget to describe how big I am, okay?"_

_A louder shriek shook the whole house and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, imagining the furious angry blush on the young girl's face._

* * *

><p>"Ichigo?"<p>

"Hmm..."

"He's waking up. Call Urahara."

Ichigo can hear faint voices and rustles around him. He groans, not wanting to pull himself out from the dreams and memories of his wife during their first week as a married couple. But his eyes open gradually, registering the faces that hovered around his lying form.

"Minna..." he mumbles. Then memories from last night flashes through him and he sits abruptly from the futon. "Rukia! W-Where is she? Where is my wife? I need to see her!" he asks urgently with a deep worried scowl on his face. He moves his gaze from one friend to another, demanding an answer from them but everyone diverts their gazes down or anywhere but him.

Urahara then steps in. "We're sorry, Kurosaki-san. But your wife was taken away...by a hollow Kaien."

A look of pure horror and disbelief plaster on Ichigo's face. Hollow Kaien? What? How? The questions pile up in his head.

"I will let you go and save your wife but you must first know about some important details," Urahara says seriously, sitting in with the others who are circling their orange haired vampire.

Ichigo clenches his fists, an urgent need to save his wife screaming in his head but he closes his eyes briefly and finally says, "Alright. Go ahead."

"Very well," Urahara crosses his arms and stares back at him. "Let me start with your family background..."

.

.

**...V...**

Rukia keeps her eyes fixed at the hollow before her. Her creased eyebrow twitching in alarm every time the man moves. She looks up and frowns deeper at the wavy reflection of the barrier she's trapped in. She tries to escape, tries to break it with her arms (and leg) many times but it just wouldn't budge. Huffing, Rukia looks back at her captor who is walking calmly towards her.

"You hungry, little princess?" Kaien asks, a small smile grazing his manly features.

"No."

"You sure?" Instead of answering, Rukia scowls deeper, her lips almost forming a pout which Kaien finds amusing and cute, he can't help but laugh maliciously. "You know, I like that face of yours. Reminds me of that day you turn me down the first time. I mean you turn that Kano guy down."

Rukia's eyes widen a little. "What do you..?"

"Yes. All those times, I was him. If my memory serves me right, I have stolen his form after he asks you out on a date. Pretty much after your little role playing."

"You mean...the festival?"

"Yap!" Kaien strengthens. "I saw that little act and observed that you have a little something towards the guy and I instantly decided to steal his form so I could keep an eye on you."

"Y-You killed Ashido just to stalk me?"

"I didn't kill him...at least not on the spot."

"You..." Rukia's heart twitches painfully as the thought of Ashido being killed because of her wraps her mind in guilt. She clenches her tiny fists and fights back the tears from forming on her eyes. She will not show any signs of weakness in front of him. It will just provoke the guy to threaten her more. Instead, she looks him straight into the eyes and asks, "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You'll found out later, when your 'heroic' husband came here to save you and-"

"Is it revenge?" Rukia cuts him off. "Is there something that Ichigo did that made you betray your friends and do all of this?"

"Yes!" Kaien snaps, his features changing instantly. "They owe me! They're the ones who betray me." He leans towards her with the barrier being the only distance separating his angry glare away from her face. "They are the bad ones, Rukia. Ichigo, your beloved husband raised his sword on my father and killed him as the poor old man was begging for mercy."

Rukia's breath hitches and her eyes widen at what Kaien said. Her mind is screaming no and her heart is beating erratically inside her chest. "N-No..." she utters almost a whisper. "Ichigo would never-"

"Yes, he did!" Kaien growls. "He killed my father! He stole the throne from me and he was the one that made my whole life fucking miserable!"

"But he never wants that!" Rukia snaps, silencing the man in front of her. She takes in a deep shaky breath and lets it out slowly in order to calm herself before she continues. "I'm sure, Ichigo never want any of those to happen."

Kaien stares at her for God knows how long before he finally stands up and turns his back on her. "Don't try to protect him. Ichigo was not the man he is now," he says calmly this time before walking away but her voice stops him halfway.

"Was you said. Yes, Ichigo was not the man he is now...but it doesn't matter because he moved on for the better." Her voice is deep yet gentle. "I'm sorry about your father, Kaien. I hope you could see through my heart and know that it is the truth."

"What does a little high school girl like you know? You merely knew who we really are. You don't know about the pain, the sufferings and the wars we've been through. You don't know how it is to live an immortal life in misery so don't say you're sorry for something you don't understand! You know nothing...You're just an ordinary human being!"

Moments of silence pass. Neither one of them say another word until Kaien finally walks away, leaving Rukia sighing heavily on her grounds.

"...Kaien."

.

**.**

**...V...**

Everyone is silent after Urahara told them everything he knows about Ichigo and Kaien's past. How the two are long lost cousins, how Kaien and his father got banished from the Pure Blood Kingdom, and how everything leads to their current situations.

"So..." Shinji finally breaks in. "If all that is true, how come Ichigo forgot about it?"

Everyone glance at Ichigo while the latter keeps his gaze at Urahara, waiting for an answer. "Well," Urahara begins, looking back at the orange haired man. "After you escaped from your hollow's possession, we found your unconscious form on the woods. You were in a coma for a couple of weeks and when you woke up, you lose memories of the past events. Though some details were left, most of your memories were gone. And because you were just an infant when Kaien and his father were banished from the royal place, you barely remember them."

"Is that so..." Ichigo finally lowers his gaze, a distant look on his face as some memories flashes through his head, one of them is the murder of his family. After that, everything is blank. Then it finally hits him. "Wait, if you know what happened to my family then...you know who k-killed them that night, don't you?"

A huge lump forms on Urahara's throat at that question. But he already braced himself for that— the moment he decided to tell the younger vampire about the tragedy of his past life. He decided to tell him everything he needs and wants to know, and that includes the murder of his family. "Yes," he answers firmly but quietly.

Anger starts to surface inside Ichigo already, but he refrains himself until he hears the name of the person...that person who killed his noble father, his beloved mother and his precious little sisters. "Who... Who is he?

.

"...Masahiro Yamamoto." Urahara looks Ichigo straight into the eyes before he adds, "Kaien's father."

.

Ichigo stiffens in utter shock. His head spins and his heart clenches.

"Then why is Kaien seeking revenge on Ichigo? It should be the other way around, right?" Renji asks.

"Kaien doesn't know about that part of the story." Urahara answers. "All he knows is that his father is an innocent man who suffered discrimination, betrayal and worst got murdered mercilessly right before his very eye."

Everyone's breath hitch as realization hit them. "You mean..."

"Yes." And just when Ichigo thought he heard everything, Urahara tips his hat down and lets some moments of tension hanging in the air to subside before he looks back at him and says something that adds salt to his wounds. "It was you, Ichigo... You killed Kaien's father."

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

Rukia jerks out of sleep when a raven crow crashes against the barrier. It quacks and flaps its wings noisily as it regains its footings before flying off away from her. It must've attempted to attack her while she's asleep; too bad she's enclosed by some invisible cage. Rukia looks up at the small light coming from the opening off of the tall trees that surrounds her. She is in the Menos Forest as what Kaien told her earlier— the place where the ancient and most powerful hollows used to hide and live. The darkness and the eerie silence of the place are creepy enough for an ordinary human to stay, not to mention the tall scary trees and the small pond of still black water in the middle. She swallows her fear away and looks around for her raven haired captor. But after their earlier conversation, she hasn't seen him again.

_'Where is he?'_ she asks mentally. Then her face lit up as an idea came to mind. Dragging one leg behind, Rukia takes in a deep breath before she begins kicking and slamming her fists and legs against the barrier. Since Kaien is gone she might as well try her luck and break free from the barrier. She will not wait for Ichigo to come save her. If she break out from this cage, Ichigo will never have to fight Kaien. He will never have to suffer and he will be saved.

Yes, he will be saved because she will protect him no matter what. She will protect Ichigo with her all life.

Her leg lands strongly against the barrier but it doesn't even shake as she gets thrown on her butt with her own kick.

"Hoo-wack! Hoo-wack!" The raven bird from earlier seems to be laughing at her as it flies high above her in circles. Rukia cringes as she feels the wounds on her abdomen, it starts opening again causing a small line of blood to stain the white kimono that she's wearing. She almost forgot about them. Rukia looks up again and finds the white light slowly becoming gray. Night is coming again and when it does everything will be pitch black.

"...Ichigo," the girl whispers, cupping her wound before subconsciously closing her eyes.

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

He opens his eyes again and steps out of the house before meeting the concerned gazes of his friends. "Listen," Ichigo begins. "This is a fight between me and Kaien so I don't want anyone to follow me...that's an order."

Everyone wants to react to that but no one tries to voice out their concerns. Their leader makes it clear... It is a battle between pride and revenge. Both men have their reasons to fight each other and no one has the right to interfere. They understand and respect his decisions all right, but they know Ichigo. He may not show it but they know that their leader is feeling guilty about something - everything. He always blame himself for something he did and did not do that's why they are worried for him to fight Kaien alone.

"Ichigo..."

The orange haired vampire turns his back at them. "I will be fine," he says sounding as nonchalant as he can but his friends are not buying it. He takes one step away but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Renji, I said-"

"I'm not going to stop you," the red head replies. "I just want to say that...if you die, I will bring you back to life and kill you. Then Shinji and I will take Rukia with us and-umfh!"

A hard fist connects swiftly on Renji's mouth, silencing the man from his ramblings. "Thanks Renji, but if I die I'll drag you and Shinji to hell with me before you can even lay a finger on my wife...remember that."

Everyone fights the urge to roll their eyes at that little stunt but then they all returned serious as Ichigo turns his back at them. Urahara steps towards him and hands him something. Ichigo looks down his hand and is a bit surprised. "This is..."

"I ask Hisagi-san to pick it up from your house. You need it."

Ichigo looks up at the bucket hat man then back at the object in his hand.

* * *

><p><em>"It's name is Tenza Zangetsu." Byakuya suddenly tossed the sword and Ichigo caught it with one hand. "Train with it because the next time you come here...we'll continue our fight."<em>

_The two men stared at each other with narrowed and challenging gazes. Then it was Ichigo who broke the contact first. "Then I'll surely kick your ass with this." He smirked, swinging the sword before placing it over his shoulder arrogantly all the while mentally thanking his 'beloved' father-in-law._

* * *

><p>Ichigo pulls the slick black sword from its sheath then makes two graceful swings, slicing the air before him. He feels more powerful and more confident with the sword in his hand, thanks to his father-in-law. He smiles - more like smirks as its sharp edge glints against the moonlight reminding him of how Byakuya's eye glowers at him - deadly and dangerous. "Urahara-san take care of everyone."<p>

"You too," Urahara replies and watches as Ichigo takes his plight.

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

Rukia opens her eyes again. How long and how many times she falls asleep, she doesn't know anymore. All she knows is that she's still trapped inside the dark forest with only a faint light from the moon peeking through the tall trees. The blood stains in her kimono have dried up, hinting that she might've slept for several hours and that it must be almost midnight now.

A noise from the small pond in the center catches her attention. The dark water starts boiling up bubbles and with a loud splash, Kaien appears out to the surface - his wings spread wide open before he glides through the air and lands down the solid ground in front of her - without any trace of water in his body.

"Miss me?" he greets and Rukia answers with a scowl. A dark chuckle erupts from his throat as he steps closer to her. "Your beloved husband is late. Too bad, I don't have the time to wait for him anymore. Might as well start with the ritual."

"Ritual? What do you-" Before she can finish her question, Kaien touches a side of her neck and a sharp burning pain strikes at the said spot causing her to yelp and falls down on her knees. _'What is this... What's happening to me?'_

Her mind swirls, her visions blurs and her insides burns -ache- as if a hot poisonous fluid is flowing- evading her blood veins, she thinks she might get bloated then explode. "Aaaahhh..!"

Kaien watches as the girl writhes in pain. "Don't worry, it won't last for long. After that you'll feel better...like nothing happened."

"W-What are you...doing to me?" she growls between gritted teeth, clutching her neck in attempt to lessen the pain.

"You still don't get it?" Kaien stoop slightly towards her. "I'm marking you as mine."

Rukia's eyes grows wide, the pain in her body slowly subsiding but it is getting replaced by another kind of pain. Her heart is aching at what Kaien had just said. "What?"

"Yes, I'm going to claim you. You will become my mate - my slave."

"No! I will never be yours! Never!" Rukia spits out, wincing as Kaien grabs her by the arm and yanks her up on her feet.

"I already had my mark on you, princess so you will be mine eventually." Kaien narrows his hollow eyes on her and sticks out his snake like tongue before rolling the said slick appendage around his lips. Rukia leans her head as far away from him as the hollow's thick breath fans her face, the pain on her neck completely gone. "Now there's only one thing left to do for you to completely be mine..." Kaien continues. "You know what that is?"

Though totally confuse and clueless about what the hollow is saying, Rukia keeps her hard fearless scowl plasters on her face. But when his question finally sinks in, the answer hits her through a flashback memory.

* * *

><p><em>"Can it be erased?" she asked as she started to panic. "The mark...can it be erased?"<em>

_"As long as the vampire lives, the mark will remain on its mate's flesh." Renji answered._

_"You mean..."_

_Renji nodded. "Once the vampire dies, the mark will be erased and die with him. And a mate who has a second mark will be owned by the vampire who gave his or her second mark. That's why it's a forbidden act for us to..." Renji's voice slowly faded in the background as Rukia froze on her spot._

* * *

><p>"No..." She chokes, her resolve crumbling as the thought of Ichigo being killed brings fear inside her. "Don't do this, please."<p>

Kaien is slightly taken aback at how her resolve crumbles just because she realizes the danger Ichigo is in. He can't understand why she suddenly softens and is able to stoop as low as begging for him not to hurt the orange haired vampire. He hates how Ichigo seems to get all the love and care while he...he...

His hand tightens around her slim arm. "Why do you care about him? He is a murderer! Nothing but a monster! A filthy blood sucker! You doesn't deserve him so why do you care about him so much?"

"I love him..." Rukia replies firmly. "I'm sure you very well know the feeling because I can tell that you have the same kind of love towards your father."

"Do not speak of my father as such!" Kaien snarls, bringing her closer to his face.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" Rukia suddenly asks, ignoring the angry flaring of his breath.

"What?"

"I know, you're not as bad as you want to portray. C'mon Kaien, Ichigo and the others still trust you. I know you cared for them as much as they do to you so please, you must leave your past and-"

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Rukia gasps in pain as Kaien harshly shoves her away, her still fractured spine hitting against a sturdy tree before she slides down the ground. She bits her lip to suppressed the tears welling on her eyes as Kaien grabs her by the neck and pulls her up. "I applaud your cleverness on talking me down but too bad your nonsense little speech will not change my mind. Never!"

"K-Kaien..."

"You don't know what I've done just to create another war. I had to kill people, hypnotized some of your school officials and steal identities here and there just to arrange and gather every vampires who'll ruin my plans. I even work my way with our clan's mortal enemies. Yes, I've made a deal with the wolves. I did all of that just to have my revenge not just on your fucking husband but on everyone- all of them! I loathe them all! They are all a bunch of-"

Kaien's voice is cut short as a long slick object shoots passed him, eliciting a sharp slicing sound and missing his nose just a mere centimeters away before it thrust itself perpendicular against a tree.

**.**

**"Get. your. hands. off. her."**

.

The words come as a whisper -a firm deadly whisper that nothing in that dark forest tries to move a muscle. Everything seems to freeze until a soft rush of wind breaks the stillness of the place. Rukia slowly rolls her surprised gaze at the tree and heaves in a breath as she finds the familiar black sword. Then she finally wills herself to turn her head on the other side - through the dark forest, passed several tall trees and into the blurry silhouette of a figure that she so badly wants to see right now.

.

"...Ichigo."

.

A powerful reiatsu burst out in one strong wave, blowing off the trees that surrounds him and creating a clearing as if a battlefield. "Let her go," Ichigo says, eyes glowing a deadly crimson hues. His jaws are clench tightly and his face...

Rukia shudders involuntarily at the expression on Ichigo's face. She has never seen him so deadly, so angry, so remorseful and so...guilty?

"Ichi-agh!" A startled yelp escapes her mouth as Kaien tosses her down the ground and traps her yet again inside a barrier with a single swing of his hand. "No! Let me out!" Rukia pounds her fists against the invisible wall then turns her worried gaze at Ichigo.

However, the two males are glaring at each other, shutting everything else around as if nothing matters except the two of them -like two gladiators inside the arena with the whole world watching on the sidelines.  
>"About damn time," Kaien is the first to speak. "I'm starting to lose my patience."<p>

Ichigo glances at his trapped wife and is silently relieved that she's still in one piece, though his gaze flicks fire upon noticing the blood stain on her abdomen. But he decides not to let her out that barrier until he finishes this fight with Kaien. She will be safer inside. He then turns his attention back at Kaien. "You've caused a grave damage at the capitol, you know that?" he asks, his voice raw yet calm.

"I know...but that's war, you can't expect it to be neat and clean," Kaien replies cockily. "By the way, I see that you're not surprised at my new form at all. Is it because...you also has this kind of power?"

Rukia frowns in confusion while Ichigo remains calm as he says, "You had gone too far, Kaien."

"You killed my father!" Kaien suddenly snarls, his muscles clenching as he tries to control his temper. Ichigo doesn't say anything, he just stands there staring deeply at his cousin's hollow form. "You and your father are the reasons why we had a miserable life. You stole the thrown from me and you killed the only family I have! You made me do all of this, Ichigo!"

.

"I've done everything just to get back at you. I stayed close to you so I could steal everything that's making you happy. You don't deserve happiness, Ichigo Kurosaki. You deserve to suffer and pay for your sins so don't look at me as if I owe you something!"

"You're wrong Kaien," Ichigo finally speaks, starting to steps closer to his cousin. "I'm not here to get revenge. I'm not here to apologize for killing your father either."

"What?" Kaien grits angrily.

"And I'm totally not here to kill you." Ichigo stops a few meters away from Kaien before he adds, "I'm here to get my wife back...AND TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOUR FUCKING MIND!"

As soon as Ichigo finishes his sentence, a strong punch lands on Kaien's jaw, catching the latter off guard and sending him crashing against a tree. Kaien recovers quickly, he spreads his wings and leaps off the ground before Ichigo lands a second blow on him.

"Eaarrggh!" Ichigo is moving aggressively, chasing and attacking him non stop. Ichigo follows Kaien wherever the said hollow goes, throwing punches and kicks continuously. At first, Kaien manages to dodge, blocks and deflects Ichigo's attacks but the latter keeps charging at him until Kaien can no longer keep up with his moves.

Rukia watches as the two men fights in the air. The two are moving so fast that all she can see are the quick blurs of black and green and hear the rapid wisp of air flashing around her. She can't tell who is winning until someone crashes down the ground. "Ichigo!" she yells, thinking that it is her husband that got beaten down. But to her surprise and relief, Ichigo lands safely on the ground in front of the cloud of dust that surrounds the area where Kaien crashes down. " Ichi-"

"Hold still. He's not done yet," Ichigo says, holding his hand out towards her in a stop sign while his gaze remains fixed at the heap before him. And true enough, Kaien appears from the smoke - coughing as if nothing happened. "Geez, you never changed Ichigo. You're always so brash and hot headed. Never the patient type." Kaien brushes dust off his shoulder nonchalantly. "You had your fun...now it's my turn."

A strong reiatsu blows around and as Ichigo crosses his arms to cover his eyes from dust and forest debris, Kaien disappears in a blurs and reappears behind him. "Got yah!" Kaien hammers his fist down at him but Ichigo is able to flash step away just in time causing the former's fist to land on the ground instead - with the impact leaving a circular dent on the said solid spot. Ichigo leaps backward but as soon as he sets his foot on the ground, Kaien is right behind him again. "You've gotten slow now, Ichigo. Yagh!"

Unable to deflect that one, Ichigo comes smashing on the ground, his back skidding harshly against the rough soil and shards of sharp stones- the friction adding new scraps and wounds to his still wounded flesh. Kaien wastes no time and attacks Ichigo while he's still on the ground.

"Ichigo! Watch out!"

Ichigo snaps his eyes open and instinctively rolls his body on the left before the pointed edge of Kaien's wings connects on his face. Grunting, Kaien pulls the said bone off the ground and plunges it down at him again. Unable to stand up on his feet, Ichigo keeps rolling away as Kaien thrusts its wing down at him repeatedly. But he finally hits a tree, leaving him no more room to escape the next attack. He is cornered and Kaien is hovering above him with the sharp edge of his pointed tail aimed down towards him.

"Sayonara..." A wide evil grin appears on Kaien's face as he lifts his wings further before pushing it down towards his face. "Ichigo!"

.

.

.

.

The world seems to stop moving as Rukia heaves in a deep breath before letting out a loud shrilling scream.

**"Noooooooooooo..!"**

* * *

><p>Sorry for cutting the chapter here but I decided to save the fight in one whole chap since its the main event. hehe. But I'll assure you that fic is really REALLY nearing its end. 2 or 3 more (4 being the maximum) chapters to go INCLUDING the epilogue. So I hope you hang on to that. I've been workin overtime for this, in fact I'm already halfway through chapter 24 so yeah... ^^<p>

For the part about Kaien stealing Ashido's form, please refer to **chapter 16**. Kaien used the same power that Kouku (the viscera) used in stealing Nanao's form. Thus the true Ashido is now in a form of an old man., since his reiatsu has been drained from his body.

For the part about Senna saying that she has been taking care of Ashido's weak form , please refer to **chapter 17.**

For Byakuya giving Ichigo a sword, **chapter 15.**

For Rukia's flashback about Renji telling her about the double marking, it's also in **chapter 16.**

Hmm... I hope that clarifies things. if I miss something please let me know, Okay?

IchiRuki next chap!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**


	24. Chapter 24 The Heart

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely reviewers from last chapter namely:

**Cisusi, curio cherry, NieveDrop, Siren Renee, HmmmmLove, oshii-enma, E.E Terill, splitheart1120, YuukiCross5, zgavreel, chineschopsticks, La Dark Flower, Love for Saber, narusaku333, ame-chii, skatingandcruzing, dbzgtfan2004, chronos-girl, Yumenekochi, thegirlwhocantbenamed, tsukinopen and 6 other readers under the same name- Guest. hehe.**

**Special thanks to ulqui's girl who took time to review each chapter! ^^**

**And most especially to MugetsuIchigo who had made the cover art for this fic! Yay!**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

I wasn't going to upload the chapter this early because I'm not yet confident with it and I want this to be perfect first. And I haven't reread it so you'll probably find so many mistakes here. But meh... **It's Ichigo's birthday so I don't want to miss it for the world**. Bohaha! Anyways, I'll let you know if I made any changes with this chap later on for now...

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Homework<strong>

**by chOOnyOung17**

**Chapter 24 The Heart**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Rukia drops down on her knees, her arms falling lifelessly on her side. Tears are running down her cheeks as she stares helplessly at the heap that surrounds the two men. Everything is quiet that moment. She tries to scream again but no words come out of her mouth.

_'H-He's gone... Ichigo is... He is...'_

"Eeaaarrrgghhh!"

Hope fills her heart as she hears that familiar voice. And when the smoke finally clears out, relief floods through her and snaps her out of her broken state. "...Ichigo."

Kaien's widen slightly in surprise then narrows as he frowns at the orange haired vampire lying beneath his feet. Said vampire had blocked his attack with the black slick sword he had thrown at him earlier. He can tell that it is not a blood sword but he is quite surprised at how strong its blade is. It would've been broken in half should it be an ordinary sword.

Ichigo can't believe that this sword from his father-in-law will save him. Lucky for him, he had rolled up against the tree where his sword had been thrust up and had the chance to grab it and block Kaien's attack at the last second. He is quite impressed at the strength of the sword, it sure can match a hollow's bone. No wonder, Byakuya has the guts to fight an immortal vampire like him with just a sword. The man has one hell of a kickass sword collection. Despite his situation, Ichigo finds himself smirking and making a mental note not to make fun of Byakuya's sword obsession ever again. But Kaein wipes that smug smirk off his face by kicking him hard, the force of his foot sends Ichigo crashing against a pile of broken tree branches. But the vampire stands up quickly and shakes dust and rock fragments off his hair.

"Nice sword you have there," Kaien says, looking at him sideways.

"Of course. It's a one of a kind gift from Byakuya."

"Byakuya?"

"My father...in-law."

Rukia's heart flutter hearing Ichigo said those words. Since they got married and became in good terms, she has never heard him say that her Dad is also his Dad. Though he never said the exact word but she knows that Ichigo respects her Dad now like a real father. But as she feels happy about it, Kaien isn't.

Said man's face darkens as he glares at Ichigo with loathing eyes. He is gritting his teeth and his hands are balled in a tight shaking fist. "You seem very happy at having another father," he says, his voice mocking and full of hatred and jealousy.

"Of course," Ichigo answers. "He's the second man I trusted the most, next to my real father."

Rukia's surprise reaches the next level at her husband's revelation. She never knew that Ichigo really respects and trusts his father that much. And she's sure that her father feels the same, because he wouldn't have agreed to marry her off with Ichigo if he doesn't trust the guy, right? But she's still confused as to why the two men are always at each other's neck. Maybe, it's a men's thing.

Kaien's anger seems to up a notch as well. "You speak about fathers as if you haven't killed someone else's father before!"

Ichigo's smirk falters as a solemn look replaces it. "I never intended to kill him, Kaien-"

"Shut up!" Kaien bursts out, charging at him full speed. Ichigo holds his sword up i a defensive. He manages to deflect Kaien's attack once but the second blow lands on his stomach while the third connects on his face, sending him toppling over the ground again.

"Ichigo!"

Though worried, Ichigo is glad that Rukia is there to call for his name. Her's voice serves as a trigger for him, an alarm that snaps him just in time to dodge, duck or even move from left to right. Even if she's trapped, she's still there to guide him. She's fighting with him.

The orange haired vampire quickly moves up and leaps away as Kaien comes hammering down at him just like what he did earlier. Though this time, he puts more force on his attacks-pouring his anger at each punch, kick and flip of his sturdy wings.

"How can you be a teacher the fact that you're a murderer! You should be crawling in hell with your pathetic father!"

"Do NOT insult my father!" Ichigo growls, fighting back with his sword. His eyes glowing a deadly crimson at the mere mention of his dead father. He dodges one of Kaien's attack and makes his own swing at him- his sword making a shallow cut across the hollow's cheek. Kaien backs away while Ichigo returns to the ground and points his sword at him. "You can call me whatever you want, but I won't tolerate any insults you'll throw at my father!"

"But you two are the same! You're nothing but cold blooded killer! You don't deserve to-"

"Your father murdered my family!" Ichigo snaps, cutting Kaien off of his repeatitive rant.

Rukia, on the other hand, is shocked at what she just heard. She turns her gaze at Kaien and finds him in the same shocked state as her. It seems like Kaien doesn't know about that story. Turning her gaze back to her husband, Rukia can see and feel that his heart is breaking right now. He never intended to tell Kaien about it that's why he said earlier that he didn't came here to seek revenge or ask for forgiveness. He just wants to end Kaien's anguish towards him. He just wants to straighten Kaien's wrong doings. He just wants Kaien simply being the only real family that was left to him.

What matters to Ichigo is the present and not the past.

A chuckle escapes Kaien's lips. He tilts his head down to hide his as his chuckles turn into a small laugh then into a louder one until he throws his head up as he practically laughs out loud. A loud laugh that sounds nothing like happiness. No, it was a bitter laugh-a desperate act to hide his true feelings. "That is... That is a very-very good joke, Ichigo. Bravo! Bravo!"

"I'm telling the truth," Ichigo replies. "Your father killed my whole family right before my eyes. I lose control of myself, succumbing to the hollow inside me. It took hold of my body and killed the only living thing near it, which was your father. I didn't want to kill your father, Kaien. I never did." Ichigo lowers his sword down his side.

"Don't act nice on me now, Ichigo. I'm not buying it!" Kaien hisses.

"I'm not acting nice. What I'm saying is," Ichigo's hand clenches tighter on his sword. "I never wanted your father killed. I want him to live longer enough for him to regret everything he had done. I went him to spend his immortal life repenting for his sins until he dies of guilt!"

The pain and anguish Ichigo keeps inside him finally bursts out in a furious wave of heavy reiatsu that has Kaien digging his claws on the ground just to keep himself from being blown away. Though covered by the barrier, Rukia also feels her husband's flaring reiatsu. But instead of getting weak, she feels warmer and stronger as if his reiatsu is cloaking her fragile form, keeping her safe and protected like he always do.

Kaien grits his teeth and fights Ichigo's reiatsu by releasing his own massive one-his green and black aura wrestles with Ichigo's red and black. Rukia can feel that the last attack is coming as the two men look intensely at each other's eyes.

"Aaarrrgggh..."

The two groan and release every ounce of reiatsu they have before narrowing their eyes and finally...

"EEEEAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH...!"

Ichigo charges and swing his sword down but Kaien uses his tail to deflect the block then uses it as whip. However, Ichigo manages to pull his body sideways and surprises Kaien by holding the latter's arm and banging his head on Kaien's forehead. And as they fall towards the ground with their bodies tangled, Ichigo grasps his sword tighter and thrusts it against his cousin but Kaien blocks the blade by folding his wings in front of him. Determined to wound the hollow, Ichigo pushes the sword harder against the flesh of the Kaien's wings until it pierces through his chest.

"Akh!" Kaien's blood spurts from his mouth and taints Ichigo's cheeks. He rolls his gaze down at Ichigo's bloody face and cracks a wry smile, surprising Ichigo by thrusting his clawed hand deep into the said vampire's abdomen. Ichigo's eyes go wide and blood runs from his lips down to his chin. Wounded, the two warriors crash down the lake causing a huge splash of water around it.

.

"Ichigo!" Rukia knocks her fist on the barrier as she stares at the lake and waits. Seconds passed, then minute or two...but neither of the two men is surfacing yet. Every seconds passing is like a million years worth of turtore for Rukia. Her heart is pounding loudly and painfully in her chest as she keeps waiting, staring at the lake and holding her breath until finally...

"Aah!"

Rukia feels like the world is lifted off of her shoulder as her orange haired husband pokes his head up into the surface, coughing and gasping for air. He swims towards the bank and pushes himself out of the water, grunting and seething in pain. He crawls further away from the water and lets his body sprawl on the ground, panting heavily. He feels so exhausted-mentally, physically and emotionally, he thinks he can't move a muscle anymore.

Then she hears her voice and his head snaps towards her automatically. "Rukia..."

A suppressed sob escapes her lips as Ichigo pushes himself up on his feet and walks towards her. Her knees are becoming weak, and she feels light headed. Every step he takes closer to her feels like eternity, she just wants to run straight into his strong arms and bury herself into his warmth.

But she can't.

"Ichigo..." she whispers as he finally stands in front of her. He is so near and yet...

He presses his large hand against the barrier, flattening his palm against the invisible shield as he says... "Yo."

Rukia scoffs, smiling and shaking her head at his infamous greeting antics. Warm little droplets of tears are rolling down her cheeks every now and then. She sniffs, brushing her tears away before giving him a stubborn pout. "Hmp! Yo your face."

Ichigo smiles faintly, pressing his other hand against the barrier before leaning closer to it. "You miss me?"

"Huh! Give me a break. It's only been two days since I last had your perverted hands on my ass, remember?"

"You're talking dirty now," Ichigo teases.

"You're the one who taught me how," Rukia replies.

Then silence falls between them.

.

.

Uncrossing her arms, Rukia slowly turns to face him and finds him staring longingly at her. His soft amber eyes glimmer in guilt and sadness. Moving closer, Rukia also places her hands on the barrier-pressing it against his large ones. She turns on her right as she watches Ichigo curling his hands down, an attempt to lace his fingers with her. He slides his hand up and she does the same-following where his hands go in a desperate act to find an opening to intertwine their hands together...to feel each other's touch.

But they can't.

"Dammit!" Ichigo seethes, slamming his forehead against the barrier in frustration- head tilted down to hide his tears under the shadows. The pain of not being able to touch her, to wrap her in his arms, to feel her warmth and to have her heart beating against his is more than he can handle. It is much more painful than all of his cuts and wounds. It breaks his heart in more tortourus ways than one.

Rukia caresses his face against the barrier. She rests her forehead against his and starts hushing his soft cries. "Everything's going to be alright. That's what you always told me, remember?"

His response is nothing but a hushed and suppressed sob causing his wife to smile softly at his childlike whimpers. Who would've thought that Kurosaki Ichigo, the leader of a powerful supernatural clan is crying like a poor boy right now? If this is just an ordinary day, she might've tease him to death already. But she, herself, knows how painful this is for her husband. She's hurting too. Not being able to touch him and feel his strong arms around her just when she needs it the most is breaking her heart into million pieces. But as much as she wants to cry her heart out, she can't. In times like this, she needs to stay strong for him. She has to be the rock for him to lean on. She can't break down on him now. He needs her.

"C'mon Ichigo. What happened to the badass teacher that every girl in Karakura High are going crazy for?" she teases and Ichigo finds himself smiling through his tears. She always knows the right words to say to him. She really is his ray of light, pulling him out of misery. He lifts his tear filled face up and meets her warm reassuring smile causing butterflies to fill his stomach.

Oh how he loves this damn cute little woman.

"Where are you hurt?" he asks.

"Nowhere," she answers, brushing her thumb absently against the barrier in an attempt to wipe his tears away. Ichigo's eyes flick down at the bloodstain on the torso part of her white kimono then looks back at her face. Rukia just smiles at him. "It's fine. I assure you."

Ichigo stares her in the eyes for a moment before he finally sighs. "Alright." He runs his fingers through his hair. "Listen, the only thing that could break this barrier is a hollow. But since Kaien is the last of them and I..." He blows out a deep breath before he continues. "My hollow is gone. Urahara-san and the others used their bloods to exorcise 'him' out of my system so..." He decides to take a pause to look at his wife's expression and how she is dealing with the new information he just told her. He has-had a hollow and that's one thing that he's afraid to tell her. But he doesn't find any sign of fear or disgust or hurt in her eyes. She stares at him as if he's just explaining to her how to get a root of a number.

"Are you not scared of...me?" he asks nervously.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because...well, I just told you that I had a hollow living inside me."

"So?"

"So? You're not afraid that your husband is a big time monster?"

Rukia huffs. "Ichigo, you told me that you're a vampire the first time we met. I wouldn't have married you if I got afraid of your 'inhumane status' right?"

"...But-"

"I don't care if your a vampire or a hollow or even a gay merman! I love you for who you are so stop talking like you're Frankenstein and just find a way to get me out of here!"

His mouth falls open and his eyes blink several times as he tries to consume what she just said. The look on her face reflects innocence, acceptance (and a slight annoyance) which makes his heart flutter in joy and relief. A smile of gratitude appears on his face.

"Go. I'm sure Urahara-san can find a way to get me out of this thing. I'll wait for you here."

Though a big part of him doesn't like the idea of leaving her alone, the need to get her out of the barrier seems more important right now. "Alright." He nods and leans closer against the barrier. Rukia understands. She stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss against the barrier where his lips rested. But then a tear rolls down her closed eyes as reality hits her like a hard slap on the face.

She can see him but not feel him. He is there and yet he is on the other sides-just as they always had, have and will always be.

The truth is...she's scared.

She's scared neither of his vampire nor his hollow form. She's scared not because of his dark past nor what he did in his previous life. Rukia never told him about it before and she'll probably never will but what scares her the most...is their difference.

He is a vampire and she is a human. They are worlds apart. Though they already crossed that gap through marriage, she still can't avoid the fact that he is immortal and she is not. She'll grow old and eventually die while he'll live on. He'll move on and continue living for another century or so until he can no longer remember her. Then he'll meet someone in the future and that someone will be with him. And he will be happy again, fighting and living with that someone else...that someone else in the future that is not her anymore.

The thought makes Rukia's whole body weak, she abruptly pulls away from their 'kiss' and falls back on her bare feet. She then places her arm at the barrier for support as her visions blur.

"Rukia..."

Ignoring her shaking legs, Rukia looks up at her husband and forces a smile on her face. "I'm fine. Just go now, please."

Ichigo stares at her for a moment or two before finally sighing and nodding at her. "Alright. I'll be-"

The sound of the barrier shattering into pieces fills her ears the same time Ichigo's warm blood splatters on her right cheek. She can't move and her breath gets stuck in her throat as she stares wide eyes at the pointed object that protrudes from Ichigo's left shoulder, making a huge whole on her husband's flesh just above his chest. The tip stopping an inch away from her face in between her eyes thus breaking the barrier that surrounds her. With her breath still held on her throat, Rukia wills her eyes to move past Ichigo's injured shoulder and a horrifying creep runs down her body as she finds the familiar green skinned hollow smirking evilly back at her.

"Ka-"

Before she can even say his name, the hollow hurls his tail up, with Ichigo attached to its end, and brings the vampire floating up like a leaf in the air before smashing him hard against the ground.

"ICHIGO!" With the barrier now gone, Rukia instinctively dashes towards the heap where Ichigo crashed down. But before she can even reach him, Kaien grabs her by the neck and throws her away.

"No!" Ichigo growls, pushing himself up with the end of Kaien's pointed tail grip tightly in his hand. He growls louder as he crashes the said bone with his claws and grunts as he pulls it out of his chest, tearing the pointed edge off from Kaien's tail.

The hollow lets out a short cry of pain as he retrieves his injured tail back before lunging angrily at his orange haired foe. "You'll pay for that! Yaaarrrggh!"

Ichigo crosses his arms in front, blocking Kaien's attack. But the hollow pushes harder against his arms, breaking his defense and successfully landing a blow on his jaw. Ichigo stumbles backward but quickly gets up, lunging at Kaien with fuming crimson eyes. The two continue to fight-this time giving everything they have. Blood spills, bones get crashed and broken bodies became badly beaten. They both knew that this battle is nearing its end so neither one of them are giving up. This has to end with only one man left standing.

Ichigo growls and grabs Kaien's arm as the latter takes another swing on him. Digging his claws on Kaien's arms, Ichigo forces the said arm closer to his wide open mouth before planting his fangs on it and leaving a poisonous venom to flow inside the hollow's flesh.

"Aargh!" Kaien immediately feels the venom. He uses his wing to snatch his arm from Ichigo's mouth and shove the vampire away. "Son of a bitch!" Kaien growls, lifting his left arm. And without second thoughts, he uses his claws to cut off his poisoned arm in order to stop the venom from spreading though his entire body.  
>He knows Ichigo's ability-the venom that his fangs and claws have and his ability to use his own blood to create a sword. He knows all of it, and yet he founds himself unprepared for the said attacks. "You're making me really REALLY angry!" Kaien seethes as a stronger and darker aura emits from his body.<p>

Ichigo prepares on his stance, choking on his ragged breath while wiping the thick trail of blood off his forehead but smearing it more in his face instead. His visions start swirling but he keeps shaking his head off to brush the blurriness away. He has to hang on. He'll fight Kaien with every ounce of life left in his body. He can't give up now.

Penetrating his reiatsu, Ichigo prepares for his final attack and so is Kaien. The two are gathering all of their strength as they groan and glare at each other.

"This is it, Ichigo! I'll make sure you die now!"

"We'll see about that, Kaien!"

With one final burst of their reiatsu, Kaien is the one who charges this time while Ichigo prepares for the attack.

"Go to hell... ICHIGO!"

Rukia snaps awake as a strong blast shakes the whole ground. She sits upright and covers her eyes with her arms as Ichigo and Kaien's reiatsu collides with each other, creating a huge ball of overwhelming blackness. A strong furious wind blows around as a loud growl echoes and shoots towards the heaven until the blinding light completely enshrouds and swallows everything.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi jerks, biting her lips immediately to hide her tenseness but Urahara knows her every move. The man scoots closer and cups her trembling hand in his. She turns towards him and he just looks her seriously in the eyes and squeeze her hands.<p>

He knows. Urahara knows that she just had a vision-a vision of what is happening between Ichigo and Kaien's fight. And as tears swell in the corner of her eyes, Urahara can tell that she saw something...unpleasant.

"Excuse me," Yoruichi stands abruptly from her seat and hastily leaves the room, leaving everyone inside. She runs towards the nearest rest room and turns the faucet on before slumping down on the floor...crying. As soon as Yoruichi exits the room, everyone turns at Urahara with confused questioning look. But the blonde haired vampire averts his gaze down and hides his face by tipping his hat lower...refusing to answer their unasked question.

* * *

><p>Pushing a small log off her leg, Rukia sits up and looks around the place. The once tree-filled forest becomes nothing but a deserted rock land as the trees gets blown off and destroyed. A soft wind blows around the clearing causing little clouds of dust to float in the air.<p>

She forces her legs to stand and winces as she feels a sting on her left leg. Turning down, she finds a trail of blood coming from a long gush on her leg. The wound in her abdomen had also opened up completely, soaking her kimono even more with fresh warm blood. But she ignores them and grits her teeth as she forces herself up. As soon as steadies herself up on her wounded feet, a noise catches her attention. She turns her head towards the sound and it is as if her heart stops beating.

The orange haired vampire is lying on the ground. There is a dark burn on the side of his neck down to his injured shoulder. He is bloody, beaten, sprawled face down on the floor, cold, unmoving...and not breathing.  
>"...I...Ichigo!" Rukia screeches, running clumsily with a broken ankle, toppling on the ground several times just to reach her husband with tears flowing like river on her face.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Hollow Kaien suddenly descends from the sky and lands in front of her, ceasing her from getting to Ichigo's side.

"K-Kaien..."

"Yes, it's me. I'm the last one standing." Rukia swallows her sobs away and looks at the hollow with pleading sorrowful eyes. "Now, don't give me that look little princess. I didn't kill him. In fact, he is not dead yet."

Rukia's response is nothing but a choked and strangled sob. She is in the verge of breaking down-mentally, physically and emotionally. "P-please..."

"Oh come on... Stop crying," Kaien cooes the broken human girl, stepping towards Ichigo's 'dead' form. "He's not dead yet, Rukia. If he is then my mark would have take effect on you by now."

That seems to spark some hope back to Rukia's heart. She absently touches her neck and finds no mark on it meaning that Ichigo might still be alive and hanging on to dear life. Turning her gaze back at Kaien, she notices that the hollow is also badly injured. He is missing one arm, the tip of his tail and his wings are severely broken. He has a deep wound on his side and shallow hole on his chest. Wait.

A small green orb glowing faintly inside the hole on Kaien's chest catches Rukia's attention. It wasn't there earlier and it looks like it was planted on his wound in purpose.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Kaien asks, grabbing a handful of Ichigo's hair before yanking the vampire's head up. But Rukia merely notices what the hollow is doing or saying as her attention is fixed at the stone on his flesh. She's thinking how Kaien ables to survive with all the grave damages that Ichigo inflicted on him.  
>Could it be...the stone?<p>

Rukia jerks out of her critical thoughts as she hears a noise. And when her attention comes back to reality, she gasps at the sight of Kaien beating her already half dead husband into a pulp. "Stop it!" Rukia yells.

Kaien halts from punching Ichigo's face again and turns at the ecstatic girl. "I'm just waking him up."

"No! You get your hands off of my husband NOW!"

Kaien blinks and automatically removes his hold on Ichigo's collar, dropping his body carelessly on the ground. He doesn't know why he does so but something in Rukia's voice makes him obey at her orders at once. He scowls and turns fully at her. "You really are something."

"I know. Everyone already told me." Rukia retorts, gathering all her strength and courage to face the hollow's gruesome form. She fights the urge to look at Ichigo in order not to lose her resolve. A plan is forming in her mind right now and if its true that Ichigo is still alive, she might still be able to save him.

Kaien starts walking calmly towards her. "I now regret beating your precious husband. I should've leave him conscious so he can watch me as I devour you." Rukia swallows her fear aside as Kaien draws nearer and nearer to her. Her eyes cautiously flicking between the hollow's face and the glowing stone on his chest. She doesn't know what trouble it will do her but her gut tells her that its her only hope. "What are you thinking, little princess?" Kaien asks, smiling smugly as he finally stands in front of her. "Are you angry?" Rukia shakes her head in response. "No? Then you must be very mad at me."

Rukia stares at Kaine's dark hollow eyes for a moment before her face softens. "I'm not mad at you, Kaien..." she says softly. "I'm just not happy with all the things you did."

Her deep purple orbs shine in pain, sorrow and something else as she stares him straight in the eyes giving him an unfamiliar twitch inside. Guilt? No. He had buried that word a long time ago. When his father was killed, he never feel anymore guilt inside him. He is the victim here. He's just getting back at them so why would he feel guilty?

But this girl...this fragile little girl is making him feel those stupid and filthy human emotions again.

Swallowing a huge lump in her throat, Rukia takes note of the distant look on the hollow's face before moving on. Kaien seems to be lost in his thoughts so now is a perfect chance for her.

"I know everything now, Kaien," she says softly. "You were just a victim of your own hatred. This is the consequences of your past decisions. You chose this to happen but this doesn't mean that you have to continue living your life in hatred-" She takes a cautious step closer to him as one of her hand starts to slowly move up. "-and revenge. I know... you can still go back to your true self... It is not too late, Kaien... You can-"

Rukia's breath hitches as Kaien suddenly grasps her wrist just as her hand is merely two inches away from the stone on his chest. "Che. Nice try."

She yelps as Kaien grabs her harshly by the neck and slams her back against the floor. The hollow then laughs maniacally while strangling the raven haired girl to death. "Do you really think you can fool me with that desperate innocent speech? I knew you have discovered the purpose of the stone in my chest. Well to feed your fucking curiosity, I'll tell you what this thing is."

.

"It's called the Hogyouku, the most powerful omen that came from the royal blood of the strongest ancient hollows. Kouku, my father's hollow slave gave this to my father to fight off those vampires who puts us in misery but the fucking leader of the wolf's clan, Aizen, stole this to him. But I retrieve it back. Haha! The fucker, how dare he used this stone against me? He had no idea that Kouku gave me her hollow powers. And just when he thought he got me wrap around his finger, I've activated my hollow form and realized that the Hogyouku will not harm its master. Gaaa-hahaha..!"

Rukia coughs as the hollow's hand tightens around her neck. She squints through one eye and notices that Kaien is starting to completely succumb to his hollow. His voice is getting more hollowed, his eyes are glowing darker and his face is taking a much more frightening form. He is transforming into a complete monster. "...Ka...Kai-ie-en..."

"You want to know a secret?" Kaien asks, finally releasing her neck and standing up. He spreads his wings to hover above Rukia while the girl coughs air back to her lungs. "A small shard of this stone can kill even the most powerful vampire alive. It has a flame that ignites fire against a vampire's flesh. And yes, I used this against your pathetic hurband." Kaien continues. "If it weren't because of this, my dead body might have been floating in that lake by now after Ichigo pierced his sword unto my chest earlier. But as you can see, I buried it inside my wound to replace my heart and now... I am still alive. I won, Rukia. I'm the most powerful now and no one can match with my powers! No one! Not Aizen, not Ichigo can beat me now!"

Rukia struggles to sit up and quickly covers her eyes with her arm just as Kaien flaps his wings strongly, fanning her with a sharp wind enough to leave a cut on her arm and cheek. She bites her lips to ease the stinging pain of her wounds and to stop herself from crying at her hopeless state.

_'No! This is not the end, Rukia! Ichigo is still there! He's still alive so you can't give up! Everything's going to be alright!'_

A voice screams in her head, adding a little hope to what was left of her resolve.

"Aaww...look at that." Kaien continues, looking past her and into Ichigo's beaten form. "He's still trying to move."

That urges Rukia to snap her gaze towards her husband and true enough, the broken and almost dead vampire is trying to jerk his hand. "...Ichigo."

"I change my mind," Kaien says, earning the girl's attention back to him. "I don't want to kill him anymore. I'll let him live."

"R-Really..?" Her voice is restrained but she can't hide the fact that there is hope in them.

Kaien cocks his head on the side as he looks down at her with a twisted smile. "Yes, I'll spare him his life. But..."

_'But..?'_

"...I have to kill you instead."

"..."

.

.

.

Kaien frowns deeply at the girl before her. And he is surprised to say the least at seeing the firm unwavering look on Rukia's face. It is as if she doesn't care about what he just said...as if she isn't afraid of death at all.  
>"Are you not afraid to die?" he asks impatiently, unable to handle the mystery behind the young girl's mind anymore.<p>

"If it is for Ichigo, then my answer is no."

"STUPID!" Kaien growls, flapping his wings again to release his irritation and anger but this time Rukia doesn't flinch with his movements. "Why do you want to die for a son of a devil?"

"Ichigo is not a demon! He is my husband and I will protect him just as he always protect me!" Rukia pushes herself up on her feet and stares back Kaien with a hard strong gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The hollow snarls. "Do you want to fight me? Do you think a tiny human thing like you can kill me? Stupid girl! You're not strong enough!"

"I AM strong!" Rukia snaps, holding her head up as she takes small steady steps towards him. "I am strong, Kaien. Every human being in this world is strong. Didn't your father told you that before?"

A fang seems to grasp his heart at her words. He hadn't thought of that question before. Is he strong? Yes...but his father never told him how much. All the old man did was fuel his anger and hatred towards their own clan. All he did was told him not to forgive every single one of them, to swear that he'll avenge his death and to remind him to set himself apart from them...from everyone.

It is not Ichigo, it is not his friends, not their whole vampire clan nor the other inhumane races. It was not his father either.

It was him.

He let himself be chained and be drowned by pain, by hatred and by the oath to take revenge on everyone that his father asked of him. It was him all along. He is his own enemy. And he has to stumble upon this young little human girl for him to realize it.

Kaien's face remains hard and passive yet his shoulders ever so slightly hunch down as a strong emotion that he had eluded for so long comes rushing upon him.

Guilt.

Just when he thought he won't feel anything again after he replaced his heart with the hogyouku, this young girl proves him wrong. Does he feel guilty now?

He stares deep into the girl's innocent yet brave and beautiful violet eyes and his answer is...

.

.

.

**"ROAAARRRGGGHH!"**

Rukia gasps in surprise as a huge brown wolf appears from nowhere and tackles the unsuspecting hollow in front of her. "Kaien!"

The wolf takes Kaien's left wing by its mouth and tears a portion of the said flesh off of the hollow's shoulder earning a loud agonizing cry from the green skinned beast.

"Get off me, you son of a bitch!" Kaien growls, pushing the wolf off of him before flying up on his feet using his good wing. The wolf jumps backward, leaving a good distance between them before his lips curve in what seems to be a smug smile. "Aizeeeennn..." Kaien grunts between gritted teeth and the wolf responds with a wider smile. And exhaustion, frustration and the fact that Aizen is still alive seem to fuel the hollow's foul mood so without wasting another seconds, Kaien charges at the wolf with a deadly fury.

Rukia watches worriedly as the two beasts fight against one another. But then she snaps out of her stunned state and whips her head at her badly injured husband. Limping hastily towards the said vampire, Rukia falls down her knees upon reaching him and carefully turns his body around, cradling his head on her arms. "I-Ichigo... wake up! C'mon honey, wake up!" She tries to control her hysterics, as she gently pats Ichigo's cheek to wake him up. But he is not showing any signs of life anymore. "C'mon Ichigo...just breathe. Breathe!"

Fumbling on the blood stains on her kimono, she dips her trembling fingers on her abdomen and presses on her wound, cringing as the pressure draws fresh blood out of her open flesh. When her hand is well coated with the warm crimsom liquid, she lifts it up towards his face and pours said blood onto his slightly parted mouth, wiping some on his cracked lips. "C'me on, Ichigo. Open your eyes please. Don't leave me here."

The hollow and the wolf continue to fight a few feet away from her while she repeats the process of pouring her blood onto Ichigo's mouth-her tears are staining his face as she pleads for him to come back to life.

And it is until Rukia lets out a loud cry the same time Aizen and Kaien collides with each other that Ichigo's heart pulses back to life.

"Rukia!" He quickly sits up and envelops her in his arms just in time to cover her from the explosion of Kaien and Aizen's collision. Small rocks, logs and shards fly and fall around them but Ichigo holds her tighter against his chest, securing her head by placing a hand on top of it.

Once the explosion subsides and the fog clears out, Rukia slowly opens her eyes and tilts her head up to look at his face. "...Ichigo."

He smiles lovingly at her and moves his head down to kiss her lips but-

"Uaahh!" His mouth meets her fist instead as he gets punched by his furious midget of a wife. "What the hell?"

"You idiot! You scared the shit out of me! I was yelling at you many times but you weren't responding! If you want to die just die already and don't give me false hopes by twitching or groaning because the pressure of waking you up and bringing you back to life is driving me crazy I think I'M GONNA DIE TOO! AAAAAARRRRGGHH..!"

Ichigo blinks as Rukia finishes that one long breathless rant. And when he doesn't respond, Rukia lets out another irritated shriek and raises her hand to hit him upside the head but she must've hurt something because her arm stops mid air and she let out a pained wince. Panic rushes through Ichigo as his wife curls forward with her arm wrapping around her stomach.

"What's happening, Rukia? Are you-" He cuts his sentence as he notices the small circle blood staining the ground. And that's when he smells it. Her blood is thick and heavy against his nose making him lick his lips absently and his heart thumps hardly upon tasting her unique crimson essense on his tongue. "What the-" He gently grabs his wife by the shoulder and scowls at her-anger and worry etching his features. "Did you use your blood on me, huh? Did you?"

Rukia meets his fuming glare. "So what?"

"So what? Are you...You're so stupid!" Ichigo pulls her flushed against his chest while his free hand fumbles for something in his pocket. 'Where is it? I'm sure I put it right here!' He curses mentally as he seeks for the medicinal pill that Urahara gave him. _'Oh no! I must've dropped it unto the lake when Kaien tackled me there earlier. Kuso!'_

A loud roar makes the ground shake a bit causing the couple to look ahead and find Aizen and Kaien still fighting not far away from them.

"Ichigo..."

"Shut up." Ichigo snaps though softer unlike earlier. "We're escaping them so hang on, okay? Stay awake and don't even close your eyes."

"But what about Kaien?"

"I know. But I need to get you out of here first!"

"No, you have to help him now. If you take me to Urahara-san, Kaien might be... It might be too late." Ichigo's eyes twitch, knowing full well how this conversation will turn out. "Ichigo?" she whines. He ignores her by gently scooping her up in his arms but he finds himself still too weak to even stand on his feet. "Ichigo."

"I'm fine!" He grunts and forces his legs to move but he falls back down on his butt as he is halfway up. The motion is taking what little energy left in his body, he finds it hard to breathe.

Rukia pulls away from him and sits on her calves in between his open legs. She frowns sadly at his helpless form then looks at the two beasts fighting from afar. Aizen manages to bite and tear off another portion of Kaien's wings as the hollow claws desperately at the wolf's leg. Rukia whips her head away from the gruesome scene before looking back at her husband and holding her wrist towards his face. "Bite me," she says, more like orders as she stares at him with that stubborn hard gaze of her.

"What?" Ichigo asks, still panting.

"I said, have a bite and drink my blood. C'mon Ichigo, we don't have-"

"No way!" Ichigo growls. "You lose too much blood, Rukia. And you're stupid enough to pour some on me earlier so I won't fed on you anymore. No way!"

"But-"

"You're gonna die of blood lost if you still don't fucking understand, teme!"

"Of course I know that, you fool! But that's the only way to get us out of this mess!"

"I'll find another way, okay!"

A determined frown grazes her face as she fists her hand and holds it closer to him. And Ichigo can't do anything but gape at her as if she has grown another head. She's the most stubborn and unbelievable girl ever born in the entire universe. They are in a middle of a serious and very dangerous life and death situation with two beasts tending to kill them after they snap each other's neck and the two of them being at the verge of dying and yet she wants to settle their argument by a childish hand game?

Fine!

"Jack-en-Po!"

"Aha!" Rukia's face lights up as her open hand engulps his closed fist. She wins. But the look on Ichigo's face tells her that he's not considering his loss. "C'mon, Ichigo. I win!" she says, yanking her collar down her shoulder to reveal more of her neck.

"No." Ichigo says firmly.

"What?"

"I'm your teacher, I know better than you! And as your professor I'm ordering you to sit back and be quiet! You hear me?"

"Oh yeah? So then tell me, what's your Plan B, huh Kurosaki-sensei?" Rukia says his name with a thick tone of mockery on it.

"Anything else other than your stupid idea, Ms. Kuchiki!" Ichigo retorts, as they engage in their usual classrom banter. His face looming close to her-their foreheads are now pushing against each other, their heated glares sending electric bolts at one another, a vein popping on their cheeks, while two angry beasts keep wrestling and rolling like snowballs on their background.

"Ms. Kuchiki, huh?" Rukia grits out between clenched teeth after a moment of glaring daggers at her carrot headed husband. "I didn't know you already filed a divorce against me."

"I may have..." Ichigo replies huskily, finally noticing the proximity between them. He knows it's not the right time for teasing but her stubborn midget of a wife is making him arrogantly hot. "...after I get our asses out of here."

That brings Rukia back to their argument. "But how are you going to do that?" Her voice returns to the worried tone she had earlier. That also snaps Ichigo back to the serious problem. He pulls away from her with a hard stubborn scowl. "Ichigo?"

"I can't do what you want me to do, Rukia. I just can't!" He tries to stand up again but he really can't move his lifeless legs. "Move! Dammit!"

"There's no other way out here, Ichigo. I'm your last resort."

"No! I'll get you out of here no matter what!"

"Ichigo-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU, RUKIA!" Ichigo growls, frustration and guilt lacing his voice, taking her aback at his sudden outburst. "I don't want to lose you," he mutters sofly this time.

"You're not going to lose me, Ichigo. I promise."

Ichigo shakes his head, looking at the ground like a helpless little boy. His heart clenches painfully at the thought. She is always there to save him while he always depends on her. He does nothing for her while she... "No. I don't want to use you or your blood anymore just to survive. Not anymore."

The bitterness and insecurities in his tone makes Rukia bite her lips hard enough to make a cut on the tender flesh and draw blood out of it.

.

Aizen roars as he finally captures Kaien in between his huge paws, pushing the winged hollow further down the ground as if digging him a grave.

.

Ichigo scowls deeply and concentrates on gathering his reiatsu back. If he can just stand up then he can take over his body again. He is able to prompt himself up on one knee. Now, he is moving to use his other leg.

"Ichigo-"

"No."

"Will you just listen-"

"No!"

"Uurgh... I said-" As soon as he successfully steadies himself up on his feet, Rukia grabs his collar and yanks him back down. "-listen to me, you idiot!" she yells before crashing her lips on his. And before Ichigo can process what has happened, Rukia nips his upper lip thus forcing her lower lip to get in between his mouth and that's when Ichigo tastes it.

Blood.

She planned it. She had bitten her lips hard in purpose because she knew very well that Ichigo will not be able to resist...her blood and her lips.

Ichigo growls against her mouth, grabbing her shoulders to push her away but Rukia latches onto his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around his head to stop his escape. She deepens the kiss, moving her lips roughly against his unwilling mouth and bruising it more in the process. Just as she wanted.

Ichigo is screaming in his head as Rukia assaulted his lips. His hand tightens around her shoulder, his claws almost digging on her flesh as he tries hard to fight the hungry urge of his vampire instinct that craves for his wife's blood. She might die that's why he can't take it. He can't... He can't-

Rukia flicks her eager tongue against his lips and that snaps the last string.

-He can't take it anymore!

He pulls her flushed against his body, one arm going around her waist while the other goes to grab her nape before he finally opens his hungry mouth wide to take her lips fully-sucking every ounce of blood her wounded lips can offer. The vampire in him is taking over his mind and body. He kisses her with no abandon. His insides boil hotly, his heart starts beating faster and harder-each pulse is rocking his entire body as a pillar of black and red particles start surrounding them.

Rukia's mind starts to fuzz as Ichigo laps, nips and sucks her lips. She is getting dizzy from the pleasurable sensation of his ferocious kiss and from the lost of blood in her body. She doesn't know how long can she stay awake for him but she is willing to give him everything he needs.

A weak yet genuine smile curves on her lips as she stares at the beautiful full moon shining above them, reminding her of that night she first met him, the night she first gave her blood to him and the night she gave her body and soul to him. For all those nights, the moon is always there to watch them...to guide them...and to fall witness for their love. She will never forget the moon. She'll wished to be reincarnated as the moon so even if she dies and Ichigo lives for another 100 years, even if he forgets about her and even if he finds someone else in the future...she can still watch over him. Yes, she will become his moon...his white moon.

**Bu-Bump!**

Rukia's hands slide from his neck before falling limply down on her side...and that's when Ichigo finally snaps his eyes open, revealing the bloodiest crimson orbs one can imagine.

_'For those who died.'_

Ichigo places a gentle kiss on Rukia's forehead before laying her limp body carefully down the ground.

_'For those who fought and suffered.'_

Aizen feels the sudden shift in the said vampire's reiatsu. He quickly whips his head towards the couple to see what's happening.

_'For those who cried and most especially...'_

The wolf senses the coming danger as Ichigo stands up on his feet, his back facing him. He narrows his eyes and removes his paws off from Kaien's crushed form.

_'For my innocent wife who sacrificed and gave her blood just to end this battle.'_

A swirling mass of black and red energy pours out from Ichigo's body. So without wasting another second, Aizen leaves his hollow foe and moves to pursuit his next opponent.

_'I will never let their lives and efforts go to waste.'_

Roaring like a hungry predator, Aizen opens his mouth wider before diving the remaining distance towards his vampire prey. **"You're also mine!"**

_'I will fight for them.'_

**"Prepare to die...Kurosaki Ichigo!"**

_'That... I swear to my soul!'_

.

**"RAAAARRRGGGHH..!"**

Ichigo whips around just in time to hold off Aizen's open mouth with his bare hands, pushing it further open to crack the wolf's jaw. Aizen is taken aback to see the fire in the vampire's eyes. But not wanting to lose, Aizen growls louder and forces his mouth to close against the vampire's hold.

However, Ichigo's renewed strength and unquenchable fury are making it impossible for the four legged beast to break against the former's assault. Ichigo growls angrily and with one swift move, he hurls the huge beast up and throws it away like a ragged sack, sending it crashing through a pile of trees and stones.

Ichigo then uses the opportunity to quickly retrieve his sword but to his surprise, Aizen is already up on his feet and is standing next to Rukia. "NO!"

The wolf flashes him a cunning smile before opening his mouth to devour the body of the unconscious girl. But then...

"Don't you dare touch her."

The sight of the sudden danger inflicted towards his wife, makes Ichigo's body to freeze in horror. His breath gets stuck in his throat and sweat appears in every pores of his body as he stares at the scene with wide horrified eyes.

Aizen's is surprise yet again as the severely wounded hollow blocks his attack and saves the human girl.  
>And it is an understatement that Ichigo is also surprise at his cousin's actions. He didn't see it coming but Kaien was able to rush towards his wife and stopped the wolf's mouth using his remaining arm.<p>

"I'm your foe, Aizen. The girl has nothing to do with us," Kaien billows.

Aizen narrows his eyes and feeling the hollow's weak reiatsu, he swings his head hardly causing Kaien to lose his grip on him and sending him flying backwards.

"Kaien!" Ichigo pushes himself forward to stop his cousin's fall but the force of their collision knocks both of them on the rough ground.

Kaien grunts and rolls off from Ichigo, breathing raggedly. Ichigo stands up and shakes dust off his head before stretching his arm down to his cousin. "You alright?" he asks.

Kaien opens his eyes and frowns at him for a moment before taking Ichigo's outstretched hand. "Che. Who do you think you're talking too?" he scoffs.

Ichigo helps his raven haired cousin up on his feet. They stand face to face, a serious yet calm expressions etching their features. There's so many words to say to each other, so many emotions yet to be reconciled, so many heartaches and pains yet to be healed but instead of voicing it out, Ichigo smiles softly. Kaien returns the gesture, though deep inside he can now feel the guilt and shame. But the look in Ichigo's eyes are enough to make him feel slightly ease.

Forgiveness.

Gratitude.

And acceptance.

All of which are seen in their eyes so there's no need to voice it out. The two nods at each other before turning at the huge wolf before them with hard identical scowls.

**"You two are fools!"** Aizen snarls, groaning under clenched teeth as he starts to make himself bigger-his claws grow sharper and longer, his jaws becomes wider and his body gets bulkier causing his his furrs to fall off his skin leaving only a thin layers of hair around his body. Fragments of rocks rise up in the air and the ground starts to tremble as it cracks under the pressure of the wolf's transformation.

**"If I kill both of you then your clans will be mine! I'll become the leader of all clans! Even the human races will bow unto me! I will become the King! The King!"** The wolf exclaims, laughing hysterically as he continues to gain more strength.

Kaien places a hand over the Hogyouku in his chest and closes his eyes in concentration. Beside him, Ichigo slashes a wound on his wrist, letting his blood cascade down and envelope the blade of his weapon to create a blood sword. Their reiatsu suddenly flares out, creating a a wild whirlwind-like storm.

This is it. The war of all wars. The end of all battles.

Everything will end here but the question is...

Who will prevail?

* * *

><p>I hate to end this here but as I was writing, it got too long so I decided to end it somewhere so yeah... I hope you still like this one!<p>

And besides if it all goes as planned then there will be 3 more chaps to go including the epilogue and it will be Ichiruki all the way! ^^

But!

Expect one last twist coming... What is it? You'll have to stick with the remaining chaps to know.

**Will our beloved couple have a happy ending?**

**Tell me your guesses.**

**REVIEW!**

**LoVeLoTs (and happy birthday strawberry!),**

**cY17**


	25. Chapter 25 Countdown to the End

Too many lives had been sacrificed. Too many painful memories, so much anguish and tears. But finally...

It has come to this.

.

The three Kings position themselves for their final attack. The wolf roars, the hollow narrows his eyes and the vampire holds his sword tight. Each one pouring everything they got with each different resolves shining in their eyes. The earth stands still until...

.

Aizen lunges forward, the weight of his heavy steps causing tremors on the ground. Kaien moves to meet the wolf head on while Ichigo leaps up the air to attack from the other direction. Aizen growls as he lunges at Kaien but the hollow dodges the attack by jumping sideways, causing the wolf's mouth to crash against the ground instead. A roar comes from above. Aizen turns his head skyward to see Ichigo coming down upon him with his sword hold downward with its tip ready to cut through his skull. But despite Aizen's weight, he still can move fast and is able to escape Ichigo's attack. Said wolf suddenly disappears from Ichigo's sight. And before Ichigo can set his foot back on the ground, Aizen appears from nowhere and attacks him from behind.

Everything seems to move in slow motion as Kaien jumps over Aizen's back and puts the wolf in a headlock using his wing and his good arm while Ichigo whips around and thrusts his blood sword against the wolf's chest.

.

.

Aizen's body is rigid. His gold eyes are bulging in its socket as blood spurts out from his chest. He is so shock with what the two men did. He knows Ichigo and Kaien are enemies, that's why Aizen can't understand how the two manage to move in sync-like they have been partners for so long. His bulging eyes roll down at the vampire below him and even if he can't see the hollow's face, he knows that the two have the same identical expressions on their faces.

The resolve to defeat him.

_No._

Aizen scowls. He will never accept defeat. He is a King. And if he is to die then better take someone with him.

"Y-You're a fool," Aizen croaks, a wry smile cracking on his bloody lips. And without warning, he transforms back to his human form. The transformation shocks the two men and before they could move, Aizen grips Ichigo's sword and pushes it deeper against his chest. The sword pierces through Kaien's flesh.

"No!" Ichigo yells, pulling his sword swiftly but it is too late. His blood sword reacts on its own and exorcises the hollow in Kaien, turning the guy back to his vampire form thus igniting the Hogyouku that was planted in his chest.

"Aaaarrrggghhh..!" Flame envelopes Kaien's body quickly.

Ichigo screams and tries to save his cousin. And as he panics, Aizen transforms back to his wolf form through his great evil desires, and is now lunging at him. "We're all going to die!"

Ichigo turns and finds the wolf's strong jaws set to its fullest and is crashing down upon him. But before it can take him, an angry flare of orange flame obstructs Ichigo's view and the next thing he knows, he is pushed out of harm's away.

"What the-"

Kaien blocks Ichigo out from Aizen, crashing his burning body against the charging wolf. The flame quickly crawls up on Aizen's body and before it can move away again, Kaien pushes both of them off into the lake.

"Kaien!" Without thinking twice, Ichigo dives down the dark water and follows after the two. But as the Hogyouku melts, the flame grows bigger— making the water hot against Ichigo's skin. The orange haired vampire ignores the burns. He swims as fast as he could to catch Kaien but the two are sinking too fast as if something is pulling them further down the dark abyss.

"Kaien—akh..!" Ichigo gasps painfully, his burning skin and lungs suffocating him. He tries to reach down for Kaien but the pain overwhelms him. It is impossible to ignore. And just as he starts to get suffocated, the lake starts to tremble from underneath until...

.

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

.

The lake erupts like a furious volcano, creating a huge fountain of water bursting into the sky. Ichigo appears from the explosion, flying high up into the air before falling roughly down the ground. The blast lasts for several moments until it slowly calms down— the water raining the earth with warm droplets.

.

.

.

"Uurrrggh." Ichigo groans as he pushes himself up on his hands and knees. Panting and shaking water off his hair, he turns at the lake which has finally settles down and finds a body lying near the bank. "Kaien!"

Kaien coughs then winces as the small motion causes severe pain in his entire face. His breath come in short ragged huffs and his skin feels light and hot, thin smoke coming off his body. He then hears a voice and he need not turn towards it to know who is calling out his name.

"Kaien!" Ichigo drops down on his knees as soon as he reaches Kaien's burnt form. Said man gets completely burned—torn—blackened with not even a single hair left in his head. Ichigo can't recognize him anymore if not for his strong guts that tells him that it is Kaien and not Aizen. "Just hang in there, Kaien. You'll gonna be alright. Just stay awake, okay?"

"I...I'm not g-going to...make it, Ichi-go," Kaien utters hoarsely, ignoring the pain as he speaks.

"No! Just shut up and stay awake. That's an order!" Ichigo states firmly. He tries to stay calm but he doesn't know where to start helping his cousin. He doesn't even where to touch him. "Just-Just stay awake, dammit!"

A very faint yet genuine smile appears on Kaien's lips. "If I have known before...that death could feel this good then I... I should have chosen death over revenge a long time ago. That way... I would have died with a heart and leave it t-to someone...I wouldn't have c-caused you a lot of trouble. You must be...v-very mad at me."

Ichigo shakes his head. "I'm not mad at you, Kaien... I'm just mad at what you did."

A weak chuckle escapes Kaien's throat causing his orange haired cousin to lightly frown at him. "You said...the same thing that your little wife...told me earlier. Rukia...she's really...something."

"...I know. Almost everyone said that."

Kaien rolls his eyes towards Ichigo's face and stares at him for a moment...a solemn yet distant smile still etch on his face. "Never let her go..." he says just above a whisper as his breathing becomes weaker each seconds. "No matter w-what happens...just...never let her go." His eyelids are drooping heavily that only a small layer of his emerald eyes can be seen. He is really dying yet the smile never once leaves his face. "Go...Gomenasai...Ichigo... Gomen-na-..."

.

.

.

Ichigo's expression twitches into a crestfallen look as the light in Kaien's eyes slowly fades until the last breath finally takes the man's life away. He hangs his head lower as his hand reaches out to Kaien's face, placing his palm over the man's eyes before gently shutting them close. And as he removes his hand, Kaien's body finally turns into a pile of ashes.

A soft wind whistles, blowing particles of Kaien's ashes— lifting them high up into the air until it glistens towards the sky.

Ichigo remains on his spot for awhile until he notices something right where Kaien's hand was before it turns into ash. And to his surprise, it is the bottle of the healing potion he accidentally dropped onto the lake earlier. Picking up the bottle, Ichigo can clearly envision how Kaien tried his best to get the said potion under water whilst his body is burning and at the same time fighting with Aizen. At the very end, Kaien did his best to help him and that's his way of apologizing for everything he had done.

Another soft breeze brushes around them, causing the orange haired vampire to look up the sky and say, "Arigatou, Kaien."

.

.

.

.

Ichigo watches as two beautiful purple orbs slowly comes into view and meets his soft amber gaze. And soon his heart starts beating once again as the lovely voice of his wife fills his ears.

"Ichigo?"

The orange haired vampire tosses the potion bottle aside and hugs his wife tighter against his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I got you now baby, you're fine. Thank God, you're okay," he whispers repeatedly, kissing her hair in joy and relief.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia asks hoarsely.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm alright." Ichigo sighs in relief. "My God. Rukia, you're so stupid. You scared the shit out of me. Don't ever do that again...don't save my life ever again."

Rukia smiles tiredly against his neck, lifting her arms to wrap around his waist. "Alright, I won't. That's if you stop saving me too."

Ichigo huffs, smiling. "Teme."

The sky finally reveals the beautiful sunrise and the couple pulls apart to watch the warm glow of the sun spreading across the earth, touching their skins and warming their hearts. Rukia looks back up at Ichigo and smiles. Ichigo does the same and as the sun rises, the two greets the new day with a soft loving kiss.

"I love you so much, Rukia."

Rukia smiles. But before she can answer back, a thought suddenly crosses her mind. "Oh no!" she gasps.

"What is it, baby? Is there's something wrong?"

"It's Monday now...isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah. What about it?"

"I..." She looks up at him, blinking with worried innocent eyes.

"You what?" Ichigo asks nervously, his heart pounding in utter worry.

"I..."

"Y-You..?"

.

.

"I forgot to do my homework."

Ichigo planks down the floor— anime style.

* * *

><p><strong>Homework<strong>

**by chOOnyOung17**

**Chapter 25 Countdown to the End**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>"A week had passed by and Tokyo is now moving on after that tragic earthquake. Reports say that the town's citizens have started rebuilding their homes. Others are slowly getting back to their businesses and work while many have accepted the tragedy and decided to work together in order to bring life back in Japan's beloved city... Thank you for watching KT News, I'm Lisa Yadomaru. Good afternoon."<p>

"Aaww... That is so touching," Inoue mewls, biting her handkerchief and pulling onto it like a crying helpless little cat. Her other female co-teachers agree with her, sniffing and crying as they flock around the television in their faculty room.

"I'm just glad no one in our teachers got hurt. Soi Fon-Sensei and Nemu-Sensei just came out from the hospital, and they are fine now." One teacher says.

"Yes. They are very lucky," another one comments.

Then the door to the room slides open and a raven haired teacher steps in.

"Oh and here's one of them!" Mrs. Haru- the old teacher who dislikes people shouting- shouts. "One of our handsome and beloved teachers or should I say, earthquake survivors, Ishida-sensei! Yay! Let's give him a round of applause!"

Everyone hesitates to clap their hands and make some noise since its Mrs. Haru who asks them.

"C'mon minna! Let's cheer him! Hep-hep!"

Everyone share glances.

"Hep-HEP!"

The crickets chirp.

"HEP-HEP!"

"Ahm..." Inoue steps in front and shyly says, "...Hooray?"

Ishida sweatdrops.

"Yay! Congratulations on your second life!" The old teacher says, pulling Ishida in a tight motherly hug. Everyone also congratulates him. He is a survivor indeed but not from an earthquake. No one knows what truly happened day but Ishida respects his fellow vampire's decisions to let the issue stay as that. "We're really really glad you're both okay. Speaking of Kurosaki-sensei...where is he?"

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

The late afternoon breeze greets Ichigo as he steps out into the rooftop of their school building. Loosening his tie, he makes his way towards the fence before placing both arms on top of the railing. Another soft breeze blows around causing him to close his eyes and tilts his head-letting the soft glow of the afternoon sun to bathe his face. He can hear distant noises, students' voices, squeals, chats and laughter. There's a choir singing, some athletes shouting, a whistle being blown, foots running, floor being swept and almost all random school sounds and noises.

He sighs contentedly, opening his eyes again to watch the students exiting the school grounds. They look so happy, so carefree and full of life. The smiles on their innocent faces bring a smile on his lips.

Everything's back to normal.

It feels like such a long time since he feels this...ordinary. But he likes it. The events that happened last week makes him appreciate the normalcy that surrounds him. It feels good. It makes him realize that life can change dramatically in a heartbeat, that the world never favours anyone —whether he's mortal or immortal. And that life isn't perfect. But...

"Kurosaki-sensei~!"

"Hm?" Ichigo looks down at a group of students (his students) calling out to him from the school gate.

"We'll see you on Monday!" the students chorus, bowing courteously before waving up at him.

"Ah!" Ichigo smiles, lifting an arm to wave back at his students. But before he can say 'Take care!', Ms Haru appears from the faculty window and scolds the teens.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT TO YELL INSIDE THE SCHOOL GROOOUNDS?!"

The whole school sweat drops.

"Gomenasai Haru-sensei."

"What did you say?!"

"We said... GOMENASAI HARU-SENSEI!" the students yell, looking back at each other before running for their lives.

"Why you... Get back here you stubborn kids! Just wait 'til I give you a handful of my..."

Ichigo watches as the old Mrs. Haru starts chasing around the bunch of laughing teens. He chuckles.

_'Yeah. It's really nice to be back to normal.'_

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

It's already 6pm when Ichigo arrives at his house. He could have arrived earlier, however for no special reason he decided to take a small walk around the town. He just felt like looking around houses, seeing people and just feeling everything in the way. Winter is slowly approaching and he actually feels good.

Ichigo pauses outside the gate and takes a few seconds to look at his small home. A soft smile appears on his face as his gaze finds the window to his wife's room. Maybe one day, when it's safe and acceptable to reveal his marriage, he'll take his wife for a walk around town.  
>.<p>

Yes, one day. That would be nice.

.

.

.

"Tadai-NYAAA!" Ichigo squeals like a girl in a horror movie, jumping backwards with his back pressed against the door. His eyes bulge out in pure horror as he stares at a tall man who appears from his kitchen-wearing nothing but pants...and Rukia's pink apron?

"Welcome home, Ichigo."

"What the fuck, Renji?!" Ichigo growls.

"Hm?" Renji blinks innocently, holding a stirring pan in one hand while the other rest on his hips —a pose very similar to that of a housewife waiting for her beloved husband.

Ichigo gags, feeling like throwing up at the sight before him. "What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen and in my wife's apron?!"

"Why? Don't you like it?" Renji teases, batting his lashes making Ichigo want to puke.

"For God sake, Renji! Take that thing off!" Ichigo orders before speed walking away from the red head. "And stay away from my oven."

"Hai...ojousama~" Renji purrs teasingly then laughs as Ichigo's face turns a dark shade of purple.

Oh fuck.

He needs to see his wife before he dies of creepiness overdose. "Rukia!"

"I'm here!"

Ichigo opens the door to Rukia's bedroom and finds her hunched down on her study table...busying herself with doodling rabbits as usual. "Rukia."

The girl swivels her chair around to greet him but Ichigo surprises her by scooping her in his arms swiftly-yet careful enough not to hurt her injured foot.

Rukia squeals but her voice gets quickly muffled as her husband takes her lips in his-kissing her softly yet with urgency. He slowly sits down the bed, settling his wife gently in his lap all the while not pulling away from their kiss.

Rukia's response is a soft excited moan as Ichigo rolls his tongue inside her willing mouth and teases her own tongue to dance with his. He must've missed her so much. Going to school and not seeing her there is something Ichigo finds hard to get use to. Rukia has been absent from his class for a whole week because of her injuries and fractured ankle. And while Ichigo is at school, his friends take turns on watching over her. But thank God it's Friday night, he can finally spend two days at the house alone with his wife again. The whole eight to nine hours that he didn't see her is enough to drive him mad.

"Oh God, baby I miss you so much," Ichigo moans as they finally pull apart. He rests his forehead against hers as his hand absently caresses the length of her arm, kneading and squeezing her knees then going back up to caress her cheeks with his thumb.

"You miss me?" Rukia asks, placing her arm loosely around his neck.

"Yeah." Ichigo answers. "I miss this." He places a chaste kiss on her lips. "And this." Then pokes her nose lightly. "This." Rukia giggles as he flicks her bang playfully. "And of course, this."

A blush appears on Rukia's cheeks when Ichigo cups her right breast, squeezing it gently before smirking, that handsome boyish smirk of him. "Pervert." Rukia frowns-smiles, smacking his hand playfully.

"How's your foot?" Ichigo asks, dipping his head down to place soft kisses on her neck.

"It's getting good. I tried walking with it earlier and it didn't hurt anymore. I think I can go to school next week."

"Hm-mm. That's good." Ichigo moans in approval, nipping on her earlobe while his hand starts snaking under her shirt.

"Ichigo~"

"What?" said husband asks innocently, moving down to attack her neck again.

"We can't-" Rukia giggles as Ichigo's fingers tickle her side. "Renji is in the kitchen."

Speaking of Renji.

Ichigo pulls away from his ministration and Rukia is slightly disappointed at losing his touch. "I almost forgot."

"What is it?"

Ichigo stares at her with a serious scowl. "Why did you let Renji use the kitchen and worse wear your apron?"

"Oh," Rukia giggles, reaching for her sketchbook. "We had a game earlier and I won so Renji has to be a butler and I'm his master. Look I even made a poster of him in an apron!"

And as expected, a rabbit with red pineapple head is drawn in every space of the pad. An awkward smile appears on Ichigo's face-the corner of his lips twitching as he tries not to ruin his wife's mood by commenting on how her drawings suck.

As in capital SUCK!

"I'm so happy." Rukia smiles widely, admiring her work. "I can now draw a perfect oval for Renji's nose. I think my drawing skills had greatly improve, ne Ichigo?"

The man in question stares at her for a moment before pulling her in a tight comforting hug. "Rukia..."

"Yes?"

"I love you no matter what."

"...Hm?"

"Even if my eyes hurt seeing every horrible piece of crap you called drawings I still-umf!"

Ichigo's voice gets cut off as Rukia's sketchpad hits him square in the mouth. He flips over the bed and falls on the floor with blood squirting from his nose. "O-Ouch..."

"Hey, what was that noise?" Renji steps inside the room and finds Ichigo prompting himself from the floor, groaning and cupping his bloody nose. He blinks and instead of giving his friend sympathy, he burst into a loud laugh. Ichigo shoots him a glare while Rukia steps towards him.

"Renji!"

Renji suppressed his laughter and quickly turns his attention to his 'master' for the day. "Hai, Rukia-sama?"

"What do you think of my drawings?" Rukia asks demandingly.

"Ahm..." Renji glances at Ichigo as if trying to figure how to answer correctly. And by deducing what happened to the orange haired guy, Renji realizes that he has to be really careful with his answers. "It's..." He smiles widely before saying, "Very beautiful, young master."

Rukia huffs, giving her husband a boastful huff. "And?"

"And very...beautiful."

"You said that already," Ichigo deadpans.

"Shut up!" Renji snaps while Rukia ignores his husband and just tap her foot impatiently.

"And?"

"And very...nice."

"And?"

"And very colorful."

"And?"

"Very wonderful."

"And?"

"Magnificent."

"And?"

"Awesome!"

"And?"

"Very COOL!" Renji exclaims, hoping that his enthusiasm will satisfy the young girl because he's running out of adjectives. But...

"And?"

By that time, Renji turns at Ichigo for help but said guy just cocks an eyebrow at him. Ichigo wants to look innocent but Renji can see that hideous smile on his lips, expecting him to do the wrong move or say the wrong word for him to have the same fate he had earlier-or even worse.

"Aaaannddd?"

Cold beads of sweat start coming out from his every pore as the feisty girl leans towards him-waiting anxiously for his answer. "A-And very...very touching."

.

A smile slowly appears on the young girl's face while Ichigo's jaw drops in surprise and disbelief, not expecting that the red head will make it out alive.

.

Renji huffs, giving Ichigo a triumphant in-your-face smirk. And to boast his success even more, he decides to continue with his flattery-which turns out to be a wrong move. "Yes, Rukia-sama. Your drawings are very touching, with all those pineapples and-" Renji cuts his own sentence as a dark aura starts to pour out from the raven haired girl.

"Pine...apple..?" Rukia billows.

"Ahm...yeah. That's a perfect pineapple you got there...right?" Renji gulps and turns at Ichigo who is gliding a thumb across his neck, a sign that means...death.

"They're NOT PINEAPPLES, IDIOOOT!"

Crash! Kling! Thump! Boom!

.

The whole house shakes causing a stray cat passing by outside to screech and run away.

.

Rukia huffs indignantly, stomping out of her room and leaving the two men sprawl upside down against the wall.

"It really looks pineapple to me," Renji groans.

"Sure does..." Ichigo mumbles. "'Cause its actually you, Renji."

.

"...Eh?!"

.

.

.

Rukia makes her way to their fridge to grab some water when a knock comes at the door. She quickly dons the whole glass before going towards it. "Who's there?" she asks but no one answers. Frowning, she slowly unlocks the door and jumps in surprise as it suddenly flies open.

"Rukia-chaaan~"

Rukia's eyes widen as Shinji bursts from the door and comes flying towards her with his arms open wide to grope her in an embrace. But a shadow soars above Rukia's head and there comes her overprotective husband, flying with one leg stretched out to kung-fu kick Shinji in the face. But the Shinji trips over accidentally dodging Ichigo's foot, sending the orange haired guy flying out of the house all the way to the garden.

"WAAAAAaaaaaahhhh~..!"

Crash! Kling! Thud! Boom!

Rukia sweatdrops.

"Oh my pretty little Rukia-chan. How are you doing?" Shinji chimes, holding unto the girl's hand before placing a kiss on top of it like a prince would to a princess.

"I'm fine, Hirako-san. Thank you," Rukia answers, smiling awkwardly as the guy continues to rub her hand.

"I believe you're cooking something special for tonight, eh? But wait, where is your carrot husband?" Shinji's question is answered when a disheveled Ichigo reappears from the door and snatches Rukia away from him-frowning like a young boy retrieving his favorite toy back. "Oh Ichi-"

"Why are you here?" Ichigo snaps, holding his wife under his arm like she's a sack of potato or something. But Rukia doesn't mind, she just giggles at the leaves and grasses sticking out on Ichigo's orange hair.

"Well I-"

"Mah men!" Renji exclaims, walking up to Shinji and throwing an arm over the latter's shoulder like an old pal would to his friend. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Renji. I've got a little detoured."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you've taken care of business."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to let you down, my friend."

"Yeah...friend."

"Hahahaha..!"

"Hahahaha..!"

The two men let out an annoying identical laugh, causing a tick mark to appear on Ichigo's head.

"Wait." Ichigo interrupts. "What are you talking about? Your shifts are over and I'm already here so you can go. I can perfectly take care of my wife now, thank you very much."

"Huh? But Renji said that there will be a party here tonight?"

"A WHAT?!"

"Kya!" Rukia yelps as Ichigo drops her down in shock.

"Oh! Sorry baby!"

Thwak!

Renji and Shinji burst out laughing again as Ichigo gets a huge lump in the head courtesy of Rukia. But their joyful laughter gets cut off when all of a sudden...

**"SURPRIIISE!"**

The front door flies open behind the two men, knocking and sending both of them to crash faces first against the opposite wall. Ichigo's eyes widen as a group of people comes barging inside his house and before he can say react, the group throws a bunch of gift boxes unto him.

"Minna!" Rukia's face brightens in joy and excitement at seeing the whole gang. Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Rangiku, Nanao, Hiyori, Toshiro, Hisagi, Ikakku and Yumichika.

"Yo."

"Hello, Rukia-san."

"Rukia-chan!" Rangiku squeals, pulling the girl in her bosom to give her a hug aka squeeze-the-life-out-of-the-young-girl hug. "I miss you so much! I haven't been able to visit you because I was still recuperating but I'm-"

"You're killing her, Matsumoto." Toshiro deadpans, causing the big bosomed woman to release her hold of Rukia.

"Oh sorry." Rangiku giggles while Rukia gasps air back to her lungs. "Look, we have a surprised for you! Tada!"

Rukia face lights up again as a girl jumps out from behind the group. "Momo!"

"Rukia!"

The two girls pull each other in a dramatic hug. "Oh Momo! I missed you so much! I haven't heard of you since this morning!"

"No. I missed you more, Rukia!"

"No. I missed you most!"

"No. I missed you super most!"

"Momo. It's me who missed you to the highest level!"

"It's me!"

"It's me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

.

.

"Me!"

Everyone sweatdrops as the two girls cry out like the teenage drama queens they are and argue about who missed the other more.

"Tsh! Girls." Toshiro scoffs, catching the attention of the two best friends. They turn at the silver haired guy and blink at him causing the said guy to blush faintly. "What is it?" he asks.

"Thank you for taking care of Momo."

"Wha- I..." Finding it hard to say a word, Toshiro turns his head away, pouting to hide his embarrassment. The two girls look back at each other and then giggle for who knows why.

"So, where's the man of the house?" Urahara asks, causing everyone to look around for the missing man. A groan is heard and everyone look down to see a mop of orange hair buried under the pile of gift boxes. "Oh my!" Urahara gasps worriedly before bending down towards the pile."This box has breakables inside."

Everyone planks down the floor-anime style.

Just when they thought, Urahara will help Ichigo up, turns out that he's more worried of the box than the carrot top guy buried under it.

"Uh-Aaarrggh!" Ichigo roars, emerging from the heap like a mad hulk and causing the boxes to fly everywhere.

"Oh there you are! Hello, Kurosaki-san!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ichigo shouts, blowing the hat off of Urahara's head.

"Now, now. Calm down, Kurosaki-san. You invited us over for dinner, remember?"

"What? I didn't-" Ichigo cuts his own sentence and turns at a certain red headed man. "Renji..?"

"Hey! Relax men. I didn't invite everyone. It's just Shinji that I called to come over." Renji says. Everyone turns to Shinji.

"Yeah. But you said that Rukia told you that she's bored and she wished to see everyone." Shinji explains. Everyone then turns to Rukia.

"Yes I said it, but that's because Ichigo won't let me leave the house for the whole week." Rukia counters. And before Ichigo can react, everyone turns to him with accusing gazes.

"So, it was you after all." Yoruichi says coyly.

"Wha-"

"Ok. Trust Ichigo to forget his own party." Ikakku comments.

"But it's-"

"Oh c'mon, that's not pretty at all." Yumichika adds.

"Typical Ichigo," Nanao mutters and Toshiro agrees with a small nod.

"So, what are we waiting for guys! Let's start preparing for our little feast!"

**"Hurray!"**

The group happily enters the house, filling the living room with loud comical buzzes and chatters. They are about to disperse around the house to start preparing the food and all when Ichigo blocks their way with arms spread out on either sides.

"No!" Ichigo says firmly. "Just go party in Urahara's or everywhere else but here."

Rukia sighs. "Ichigo, stop being so rude. Look, they even brought me gifts."

"It's not being rude, Rukia. I'm just being protective of our house. I know them; they're just going to bring our house down. They're a bunch of reckless people!"

"And you're not?" the group chorus.

"Shut up!"

Everyone (except Toshiro) frowns sadly and slowly turns towards the door, preparing to leave with 'dejected' looks on their faces.

"Ichigo, you fool!" Rukia gives her husband a scolding look before quickly stopping the group from leaving. "Ah minna, don't mind him. He's just being an idiot. Come on, come on, and suit yourself inside."

"Rukia, I'm the man of this house and when I say no it means-"

A glare as sharp and deadly as Byakuya's sword (that only a true descendant from a frightening samurai clan has) is enough to cut whatever Ichigo is about to say. He closes his mouth and tries to open it again but the cold murderous glint on his wife's eyes shoves the words back down his throat all the way to his ass and he can't do anything anymore but to frown and look away in annoyance and defeat.

"Fine."

Everyone grins.

Now, who's the real man of this house?

**.**

**...V...**

Ichigo has his arms crossed over his chest as he watches his friends moving around his beloved home. His hawk-like gaze darts here and there, monitoring their every move from Rangiku turning on the stove to Hiyori simply opening the fridge.

"The pans are on the cupboard," Ichigo says. Hiyori blinks innocently at him, mouthing an 'Oh.' before closing the fridge. "And leave that apple on the fridge, it's for Rukia," he adds causing Hiyori to grimace at him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaims, giving him another scolding look before turning to Hiyori with a soft smile. "Go ahead. You can have the apples."

"But I bought it for you." Ichigo says in an almost whining tone before looking past her and shouting to Rangiku to stay away from his oven. "...That's 20.75 marked down to 18.99. It's brand new and I just bought those two weeks ago! And-aah! Renji what are you doing with my flat screen?!"

Rukia face palm. Seriously, define 'overprotective' and all you have to do is look at Ichigo.

.

A whole hour past and the group finally finished cooking the food and arranging the living room, pushing off the couches to make more room and setting a round kotatsu (Japanese table) in the middle.

Rukia, Momo, Rangiku and Nanao finally enter the living room, bringing in the food and causing everyone to smile in excitement. After setting in the food on the table, the girls find a seat. Nanao takes a seat on the couch while Rangiku sits on the floor next to Renji.

Momo looks around to find a space to sit in when a voice says, "You can sit here." She turns to her left and finds Toshiro looking away from her and scratching an imaginary itch on his cheek— an act she realizes he always does when he's embarrassed. When she doesn't move from where she stands, Toshiro glances at her. "Or you can just stand there," he adds then jerks in surprise when Momo plops down next to him-her arm bumping with his.

"Nope. I prefer to sit here...next to you."

Toshiro looks surprise and as if he is about to say something but he hesitates and just looks away causing Momo to giggle at his blushing face.

"Hm...this one smells so good!" Shinji moans excitedly.

"Of course, that's Rukia-chan's specialty, spicy curry. She insisted to cook it alone because she said it's Ichigo's favorite."

Ichigo perks up upon hearing Rangiku's confession. He turns towards his wife and finds her blushing with the attention given to her by everyone. He smiles, that one smile that shows affection and pride for his wife. "Com'ere," he gestures, taking Rukia by the hand and gently maneuvering her to share the single couch with him-settling her down in between his legs before wrapping an arm loosely around her waist.

"Aaw... I think we should eat before the ants start to pile up with all the sweetness in here," Renji suggests, earning a glare from Ichigo and a loud laugh from everyone.

.

.

**"Itadakimasu!"**

The group chimes in unison, lifting their eating utensils before delving unto the food. Everyone enjoys the meal, taking their time eating and chatting while a soft upbeat music plays around. There's Shinji and Hiyori who keep shoving foods unto their mouths. An angry Ichigo holding a meat away from Renji's reach, unaware that Rukia is already munching on it from behind him. Rangiku and Nanao giggling at some beautiful story that Yumichika is narrating and Shuhei and Ikakku arguing about who is the better drinker. There's also Yoruichi swatting Urahara's hand as the perverted man starts caressing her thighs while drinking sake. And lastly, Momo who is holding her spoon towards Toshiro as she tries feeding the aloof guy.

"What's this...V-Beer?" Momo asks inquisitively.

"It's for vampires." Rangiku answers. "It's a beer mixed with animal blood."

"Eh?" The young girl lifts a can closer to her face and reads the title plastered on the cover. "V-Beer deer...flavor?"

"That's our favorite!" Rangiku chirps, elaborating how the beer with a deer's blood tastes. "Wanna try?"

Momo pales, sweating profusely as Rangiku shoves the can of the said beer towards her. She sure doesn't want to drink a beer with a deer's blood but she doesn't want to break the woman's heart by refusing her 'kind' offer.

"C'mon, drink!"

"A-ah..."

Before Momo can take the said beer, Toshiro snatches it away from Rangiku and lifts it to his mouth, doning the whole can until it's very last drop before slamming it down table. He sighs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before turning at the two girls who are blinking their eyes at him. "What?"

Rangiku grins widely and says, "Ooh...how sweet!"

"Give me a break, Matsumoto." The guy grumbles, turning away from them. "You're not supposed to give her that...she's a minor."

"Oh~whatever you say... Shiro-chan." The busty female giggles, turning away to piss another poor soul next to her. "Oh Yumi! You got chickens on your hair."

Momo giggles as Yumichika screeches like a girl when Rangiku tries to peel off the 'feather' on his hair. She picks a rice ball and bites on it before glancing at her side and catching Toshiro checking her out.

The guy looks away quickly, gulping and trying to look busy with his food. But Momo already caught him staring. She scoots closer, tapping his shoulder and smiling widely as Toshiro cranes his neck hesitantly at her.

"What?" Toshiro asks plainly. But then his back stiffens and his eyes go wide as Momo leans closer to his face. Her lips move closer and closer to his making him hold his breath unconsciously. And just when he feels her breath against his face...she moves sideways pass his cheeks all the way to his ears and whispers, "Arigatou."

Before Toshiro can process what happened, Momo is already sitting back on her spot-munching her rice ball innocently like the cute girl she really is. He blinks, pursing his lips before digging on his food with more force than needed. Rangiku, who saw the act grins broadly.

_'Hehe. Disappointed much!'_

.

"This is mine, Renji!" Ichigo growls.

"Eh? But where's mine?"

"You already ate it!"

"You're lying!"

"Am not!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"It's all over your mouth, dumbass!"

Renji swipes his tongue around his mouth and true enough, smudges of sauce are all over it. "You're right."

"Huh!" Ichigo scoffs indignantly.

"But I still want that!" Renji declares, diving over to get the meat on Ichigo's hand but the latter fights off to protect it. And the two start to wrestle over the said food.

Rukia giggles happily, popping a fried meat ball on her mouth before looking around everyone. A soft smile appears on her lips as nostalgia hits her like a soft autumn wind. She feels nice, relieve and content seeing that everything returns back to normal. She knows that everyone feels the same. Though deep down, Rukia knows how much they suffered.

They all look careless and nonchalant, a bunch of happy-go-luckly vampires but deep down they share the same feeling of loneliness.

Rukia closes her eyes and remembers the look on their faces when she and Ichigo came back from the Menos Forest. Everyone came rushing to them, quickly taking them inside the shoten house to tend their wounds. She saw how they worked together and how they cared for her and especially Ichigo. She won't forget the shock and crestfallen looks on their faces as Ichigo told them what happened to Kaien. Despite everything that the raven haired vampire did, Rukia saw how much everyone became saddened by Kaein's death. They were truly heartbroken at the loss of a special comrade. They might not show it but they deeply cared for each other. They've been friends for so long and the bonds they shared can never be broken by mistakes and misunderstandings.

Though Rukia feels relieved that her second mark was gone, a part of her is still feeling sorry for what happened to Kaien.

And it was when she woke up on the third day that everyone told her the whole story...what happened in Tokyo, how she got kidnapped and what she had done to... Senna.

"Hey." The soft familiar voice of her husband draws Rukia's attention back to the present. "You alright? Are you tired?" Ichigo asks, placing an arm over her shoulder and pulling her to his side.

Rukia shakes her head, reaching up to wipe a tiny smudge off his chin before smiling to ease his worries away. Ichigo squeezes her tighter against him, lowering his head to kiss her lips but pauses halfway when bits of popcorn are thrown on his head.

"Renji..." he groans menacingly, pulling away from his wife to engage himself in a popcorn fight.

Rukia sighs, grabbing on something to munch as her thoughts drift back to the purple haired vampire.

Senna.

Rukia feels ashamed for breaking her promise to the girl and worst cutting her with her sword. Though everyone assured her that she only did that because Kaien put her under a spell, she still feels guilty for what happened to Senna.

_If only I'm strong..._

_If only I have the power..._

_If only I'm..._

.

.

.

_Like them._

A feeling of sad nostalgia hits her as she remembers that moment when she was captured inside a hollow's barrier and Ichigo was kissing her from the other side. And like that time, she feels so helpless and weak. Ichigo and his friends are strong being, an immortal powerful vampire while she is just an ordinary powerless high school girl. Right now, they are here with her, around her and yet they seem to be on the other side- far away in a place where she couldn't, can't and will never reach unless...

Rukia stares at her husband; the longing look on her face is slowly being replaced by resolve and determination. Five years ago, she might've slap herself for considering or even thinking about 'it' but right now she knows that 'it' is what she wants.

And that's for sure.

"Rukia? Hey." The young girl jumps a bit as a hand taps her by the shoulder.

"Oh, ah what is it, Nanao-san?"

"I said we are leaving. It's very late in the evening already, you need to get some rest."

"Oh, I see."

"Waaah~ time flies when you're having fun!" Shinji whines, placing an arm over Hiyori's shoulder and instantly earning a swift elbow from the blonde girl.

"Wait!" Rangiku exclaims, getting something from her stuff before turning back at them. "Let's take some pictures!"

"Yeah!" Everyone agrees, moving on to position themselves for a group picture. Ichigo quickly pulls on his wife and settles them both on the floor, with him sitting behind her- bending one leg up and pulling her to lean onto it while he places his arm over her shoulder. Everyone else positions themselves; Momo pulls Toshiro to sit with her on the couch together with Nanao and Yumichika. Urahara and Yoruichi sit in the middle of them all, with Rangiku and Renji on their right and Ichigo and Rukia on their left. And lastly, Shinji and Hiyori stand on the back of the couch-squatting down to fit themselves unto the picture.

"Alright, I'll set this up in 5..." After fixing the camera, Hisagi clicks on the timer and flash steps towards the back of the couch, joining Shinji and Hiyori.

4...

Rangiku brushes her hair with her fingers, Nanao smooths hers out and Momo fixes her bangs.

3...

Yoruichi adjusts Urahara's hat. Renji wipes his face clean of any smudges and sauce. Yumichika is perfecting his smile. Shinji, Hiyori and Hisagi practice for their pose.

2...

Ichigo squeezes Rukia's shoulder, the look of excitement in his face makes her chuckling softly.

1.

Everyone freeze.

Click!

.

.

.

"Aaw, I wished we can do this more often." Rangiku mewls as they exit the small gate of the Kurosaki residence. After taking several photo shots of their group, she quickly grabbed her camera and insisted that the photos were to be printed first before anyone can see it...a surprise photos as what she had called them.

"Yes, thanks for the great dinner." Yoruichi says, smiling at the couple.

"Ah." Ichigo nods.

"So, we'll see later Ichigo, Rukia." The group waves them goodbye and prepares to leave but Ichigo halts them.

"Wait!" Turning back, they find Ichigo looking sheepishly at them and scratching the back of his neck. "Ah-I just...you guys are-I mean..." He huffs, swallowing his pride and bending forward to bow down at his friends. "Arigatou gozaimashita, minna."

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise. Rukia, who is also surprised by her husband's action, looks between the said man and the gaping group before him. Ichigo remains on his position, hoping everyone feels how thankful and sincerely happy he is to have them by his side. He is the kind of person who never shows what he truly feels inside except for his wife but these people deserves to know how great friends they are.

Silence falls around them as they stare at their leader's humble state until...

"Ichigoooo~"

The orange haired guy looks up in time to see Renji and Shinji coming upon him. And before he can move away, the two already has him envelope in a bone crashing hug.

"Aaw, Ichi is so sweet!" Rangiku chimes as she and Hiyori joins to hug their leader.

Yoruichi chuckles, diving in to join the group and soon everyone is piled up in a warm (and tight) group hug. Everyone seems happy and contented except the poor carrot top who gets sandwiched in the middle of them all.

"Uuuurrrggghhh..." A low menacing groan is heard and as if on cue, everyone jumps away just in time to save themselves from the wrath of a mad orange hulk.

"Bye bye!" Rukia waves as the group jogs away.

"Don't ever come back here!" Ichigo yells, panting like an angry gorilla who just escaped from his cage.

Rukia rolls her eyes, waving one last time at their friends before heading back inside to be greeted by a pile of dishes. She yawns, walking sluggishly to start cleaning the mess when a sudden nausea has her swaying on the side.

"Whoa..." An arm comes around her shoulder, steadying her back on her feet.

Rukia looks up only to find a blurry image of her husband's face-black and white spots blinking around her vision hindering her from seeing clearly. "Ichigo..."

His eyebrows crease. "You're tired... C'mon let's go to bed."

Rukia closes her eyes briefly, glad that the blurriness disappears the moment she opens them again. "You go ahead. I'll just clean this-" She doesn't get the chance to finish her sentence when Ichigo lifts her by the waist and walks away from the messy room. "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed, what else?"

"But I need to-kya!" She squeals as she gets tossed face first on her bed, groaning and quickly flipping around to scold her carrot of a husband. But no words come out of her mouth because Ichigo has her lips sealed with his. She squirms and quickly pushes him by the chest. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope!" Comes Ichigo's quick reply, leaning over to capture her lips once more.

"Hmp-mm!" Rukia glares at him through the kiss, ripping her lips away from him for the second time. "Ichigo~"

"Alright, I had three cans but you know damn well that's not enough to turn me into a drunken master, right?"

"But..." She finishes her sentence with a pout which sparks Ichigo's desire to taste her little plump lips even more.

"Fuck. I love it when you pout like that." he hisses sexily before diving forward to ravage her mouth again. And it takes a second or two to make Rukia melt as his skilled tongue dances with her own. Her hands move up to tangle themselves on his thick orange locks, pulling him even closer and eliciting a moan from the both of them.

Ichigo smirks against her lips, placing a hand on her back as he slowly guides her down the bed with him on top of her and their lips never parting. She's tired alright but she doesn't realize how much she needs to rest until her spine hits the soft bedding. A heavenly sigh escapes her throat as Ichigo lightens the kiss, moving his lips slowly in a relaxing manner as if he's massaging her hot cavern with his tongue.

The night is quiet except for the sound of their kisses and soft mewls. And it seems like forever has passed when Ichigo finally pulls away, resting his forehead against hers as they even out their breaths. "Feeling better?" he whispers huskily, running his thumb against her swollen lips.

"Mm." Rukia nods, closing her eyes briefly to calm herself after that slow blissful kiss.

.

.

After a moment, the couple are now lying peacefully on their bed. Rukia has already changed into her pajama dress while Ichigo has taken off his pants and shirt, leaving only his dark blue boxer shorts to hang lowly around his waist. He sighs, tucking one arm under his head while the other pillows Rukia's head.

"It's good to have them around, ne Ichigo?" Rukia asks silently.

"Pretty much yeah, but not every day. Shinji and Renji are annoying as hell."

"But you still love them like brothers."

"Hmp! I would never want any kind of relationship with them, thank you very much."

"But I like them. They are the funniest in your group."

Ichigo groans and his wife giggles, feeling the vibration on his chest. A few moments pass and Ichigo can feel Rukia's breath becoming even. But he knows that she is still awake because of her soft eyelashes still flattering up and down against his skin as she blinks. "Hey." He jerks his shoulder, nudging her gently. "There's something bothering you," he says more of a statement than a question because he can read her full well-her breathing and her blinking into space tells him that she's thinking about something.

Rukia lets out a long sigh and places a hand on his bare chest-her index finger moving absently in a circular motion. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... Do you consider...having a baby?"

"A baby?" He huffs. "Of course, isn't that pretty obvious?" he replies, hiding the surprise in his voice by the suddenness of the question. "I already thought about that when I decided to marry you. I was planning to have lots of them, a dozen perhaps?"

"Eh? That's too much!" She blushes while Ichigo chuckles.

"Alright, not a dozen but...a dozen and a half?" He receives a light punch on his chest but that only makes him laugh louder.

"Ichigo, I'm being serious here," Rukia whines.

"Alright. I'm sorry." He removes his hand from under his head and places it over her fisted hand lying on his chest, moving his thumb in a mindless circle against her knuckles before staring at the ceiling. "You remember the last time we went to your parents' house—"

"Our parent's house," Rukia corrects.

"Our parents' house, right."

"Yeah, what about it?"

Ichigo inhales softly. "Back there, I saw you carrying a new born child." Rukia perks up at the memory. "That time I saw you in your most beautiful form, you and a baby in your arms. It made me realized how much I wanted to have a child with you. I want to have little kids running around the house, hopping like little bunnies, messing up the kitchen, turning this humble house of ours upside down." Ichigo chuckles. "I'll be their tutor, helping them with their projects and homework. While you'll be making cookies and smoothies while we're in a group study session. Then we'll go to a picnic or to a theme park every Saturday." Rukia nuzzles her face deeper in his shoulders while Ichigo lets out a soft dreamy sigh. "It is my dream. God knows how much I want to have a big family with you but..."

"But?" Rukia lifts her head up to look at his face.

"I can't afford to get you pregnant at this moment and for the next 4 to 6 years, Rukia." He sighs. "I have to let you finish high school then take your college degree. I can't risk getting you pregnant now. I made a promise to your father. So yeah...It's still a long wait for us."

Rukia lowers head back to his shoulder. "But it will be worth the wait, right?"

"Absolutely." He smiles, placing a tender kiss on her hair. Another moment of silence passes by until a light pattering of the rain taps against their roof.

"Speaking of college, what do you want to study?" Ichigo asks

"What do you think?" Rukia asks back quietly. The question brings back thoughts of her earlier melancholy.

"Well...you should choose what you really want to pursue or what you want to become in the future." Ichigo starts speaking in a tone he usually used for teaching. "If you want to go to art school, it's fine with me because I don't want to force you to studying something you don't like in the first place..."

Ichigo trails off but his voice completely disappears at the background as visions of the future starts playing in Rukia's head like a film. But it shows a totally different future-one that is an opposite of what Ichigo is saying. It is the future of her dying days-her funeral.

Everyone gathers around her bed-her deathbed-waiting for her to expire. She is so old, so ugly and so weak. The film rolls out and now it is showing her grave. Everyone is there, surrounding her, watching as her coffin slowly goes down the rectangular hole. And then there is Ichigo...looking just the same, young and handsome. Not a single hair changes, not a single wrinkle on his face, not a single muscle have loosen. Nothing changed about him except...

Rukia's breath hitches as a beautiful woman appears beside Ichigo-lacing her fingers with the man, resting her head on his shoulder while whispering soft comforting lullabies. Then Rukia sees Ichigo sighing, that one sigh to regain himself. He tosses the dark crimson flower in his hand and watches as it land on top of the black coffin before saying his goodbye. And without another look, he turns around-taking the unfamiliar woman's hand tightly with his, kissing it lightly before smiling affectionately down at her. The woman returns his smile before the two of them starts walking away...hand in hand...leaving Rukia's cold dead body six feet under the ground.

.

"...that course will improve your-"

"No!" Rukia suddenly exclaims.

"Oh, so you don't want to go to a culinary school?" Ichigo asks, having no clue of what just ran in her mind.

"No! I..." Rukia shifts on the bed so that her upper body is lying on top of his. She balls her hands in a fist on top of his hard chest as her huge purple eyes stares worriedly down at his gentle amber orbs. "I..."

"You..?"

.

.

.

"...I want to be like you."

.

Ichigo's eyes widen slowly. "You mean...you want to become a teacher too? That's cool!"

"No!" Rukia snaps at him sharply, huffing in irritation. "I want to be like you, Ichigo. Not as a teacher but-" She looks at him straight in the eyes before saying, "-as a vampire."

His heart clenches as if something prick him in the most sensitive part of his anatomy. His mouth feels dry as he tries to find a word to say.

"Ichigo..." Rukia's voice softens, almost pleading. "I want to become a vampire like you. Please...please turn me."

"Rukia..."

"Please, Ichigo. Don't you want to be with me forever?"

That pulls Ichigo out of his shock. "I do! God, how can you ask such stupid question?"

"Then what are you waiting for? Why wouldn't you turn me to be like you?"

Ichigo sighs. "This is not yet the right time, Rukia."

"Then when is that right time?"

"I don't know. It's..." He huffs. "Forget about it. You're tired. Let's just go to sleep-"

"No!" Rukia insists. "You know well that this time will come when I will ask you about this, don't you?"

"But not now. Rukia, you're too young for this."

"Too young?" She huffs. "Too young! When you married me 5 years ago, did you consider me being too young? No, you didn't. And now I'm your wife and on the right age, you dare tell me that I'm too young to become like you? God, you're so unfair!"

Ichigo frowns, too stubborn to admit that she has a point there. "I still can't turn you, not now."

"Then tell me when," she says, her voice both pleading and frustrated. "What is so hard in turning me into a vampire, Ichigo?"

"It is not that easy, Rukia. What you're asking for is a serious matter, it's not like eating rice where you can shove it to your mouth and just spit it out when you're tongue got burned. It takes time; you have to be very sure of yourself." Ichigo explains, holding her gently by the shoulders to guide her back to bed.

"But..." Rukia gently pries his hands off her, showing no signs of defeat. "Why do we have to wait? What if it's already too late? What if something happened to me tomorrow or the next day? What if I die—"

"I will not let that happen!" Ichigo snaps, his hands tighten around her shoulders shaking in anger as the thought instinctively lit up the fire in his eyes. "I will not let that happen and you know it."

"Oh yeah? Then what about the incident last week? You almost die on me, Ichigo. So how can you be sure that you can protect me forever from—"

Rukia cuts her own words with a hitch of her breath as she sees the appalled look on Ichigo's face. She too is shocked by her own words. Guilt quickly soars down into the pit of her stomach and all she wants to do is slap her own face and rips her big mouth for saying such horrible, horrible things.

"Ichigo..." The girl bites her lips hard and wounds her arms around his neck as she bursts out crying on his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm- I didn't mean to say that. Please d-don't be upset... I-I love you... I'm really r-really sorry."

Her sobs and the warms tears that fall on his skin are enough to melt Ichigo's anger and frustrations away. The tension on his shoulder slowly softens and his chest lightens. Her words might have hurt him but they were all true. The truth hurts as what they always say. But he knows that Rukia said that not to hurt him. Rukia will never hurt him...she can never hurt him. Neither her punches nor her kicks will hurt him. She just said those things because it is the truth. And no matter what she does, she will never hurt him because he loves her. He loves her so much...and no kind of physical, mental, emotional or even spiritual pain will ever change his feelings for her.

Nothing.

"Rukia..." Ichigo wraps his arms tightly around his crying wife-closing his eyes as he buries his nose on her hair. "It's alright."

"I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry. I'm so s-sorry..." She says over and over in a muffled chocking voice causing Ichigo to smile at her childlike whimpers.

"Sshh...it's alright, baby. I'm not mad. Stop crying."

"I didn't...m-mean...to say that."

"I know."

"I'm really-" She hiccups. "-really sorry. P-Please...forgive me?"

Ichigo sighs loudly, moving a hand to cup the back of Rukia's head before rolling them over so that he now lies on top of her. "Hey. Look at me, baby." he whispers, brushing Rukia's hair away before wiping the tears off of her face. But Rukia casts her eyes down, sniffling as she refuses to meet his gaze. Though her cries subside, the shame hasn't fades away yet. Unknown to her, Ichigo can see how she truly feels. She's insecure of their difference and he can understand why.

"Rukia... I know you're worried about our future together but you shouldn't be scared." Ichigo says, his thumb caressing her cheek in a soothing motion. "I know you've been worrying about our difference. I've been thinking about it too. I've been thinking about whether I should turn you or not but...I already made a decision."

"Ichigo..." Rukia sniffs, still refusing to look up at him. Her face is pink and her voice becomes hoarse from crying. The finality in his voice is also making her heart race as if telling her that she might not like his decision. But... "Whatever your decisions are, I'll respect them because...I love you."

"I know." Ichigo smiles, moving his face down closer to her. "That's why I decided to turn you after you graduate from college."

The statement causes Rukia to finally snap her gaze up at him. The look of surprise, disbelief, excitement and everything in between are etched on her face. She tries to say something but no words come out of her mouth. But still, Ichigo understands what she wants to say and he nods. "That's if you really really want me to turn you."

Rukia's lips slowly curves into a smile and before Ichigo another word, Rukia tackles him back on the bed so that she's back on top."Oh Ichigo!"

Said man lets out an "Umf!" as his back hits the bed with a heap, chuckling after as his wife attacks his face with warm playful chaste kisses. He tries to fight back, catching her lips every now and then so that her kiss lands on his lips. But Rukia dodges his lips as much she can, going as low as torturing his neck.

"Cheater." Ichigo hisses, grabbing his wife by the waist before he starts tickling her side. A squeal erupts from Rukia's lips but Ichigo could care less if they wake up the whole neighborhood as they continue to wrestle and tickle each other. A few more playful moments pass until Ichigo decides to take matters his way.

He tosses her off of him and back on the bed before quickly pinning her small body under his. Rukia continues to giggle as an aftershock of being tickled restlessly by his skilled hands. The sight of her happy innocent face causes a smile to appear and the scowl to disappear on Ichigo's face. He leans down and places a chaste kiss on her lips, ceasing her giggles and causing her to look up at him with bated breath.

"I love you," he says and Rukia can feel a blush creeping on her cheeks. Her heart beats faster and faster as she stares at his affectionate gaze. The look on his amber eyes reminds her of that fateful night up on the roof...where they first confess their feelings with each other. She loves him and she is falling in love with him even more every day if that is even possible.

Rukia lifts her head up and places a quick yet equally affectionate kiss on his lips before falling her head back on her pillow with a soft thud. "I love you too."

Ichigo's smile falters a little as a more passionate look overtakes his handsome features. His breath turns into soft pants as his heart thump loudly against his chest. He leans down and kisses her forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment before moving down her eyes causing her to close her eyelids as he kisses it. Ichigo pulls away slightly, tilting his head a little to bring his lips on the tip of her nose then dragging it towards her right cheek grazing down to her chin, hovering just above her lips before sliding up to her left cheek.

Rukia's chest heaves up and down as Ichigo continues with his ministrations, bringing his lips down to her neck while his hand starts caressing up her arm, sliding to the curve her waist and down to feel the smoothness of her thigh. The slow sensual movement of his lips and hand causes goose bumps to run through her spine and fuel the passionate desire building up inside her.

"Ichigo~..." she moans, tangling her fingers on his hair as he nips on a sensitive part of her neck. Said husband looks up at her-his deep hazel eyes staring straight into her half lidded amethyst ones. Passion, desire and love reflects through their gazes and without saying a word, they understand what the other wants.

Rain gently falls outside yet the moon still shines bright, casting a gentle light through the open window as the curtains flutters smoothly against the gentle wind blowing in the late night.

Moans and kisses fill the room as the couple lies on the bed- limbs tangled and bare from head to toe. Their hands caress each other as their lips mold together in a passionate kiss. They kiss and kiss...never once getting enough of each other's taste. And it seems forever has passed when Ichigo finally pulls away and kneels up above her.

Rukia then takes the moment to admire his manly beauty.

She loves his broad shoulder and hard chest, his sculpted torso, firm thighs and long strong legs. She loves his messy orange hair and how the moonlight kisses his face. He is in his prime, strong and full of life. Rukia drinks him in her eyes—the smell of his skin, the way his eyes darken when he is turned on, the giveaway twitch of his hips when she touches his body, and she was soon quivering with the need to feel him inside her.

Rukia bites her lips, her cheeks blushing a pink hue as Ichigo positions himself on top of her, caressing her thighs in a sensual motion before guiding her legs gently apart-brushing his tip against her moistened lips before slowly pushing in.

A pleasured gasps escape their lips as they feel each other's flesh but when Ichigo is just an inch inside her...he stop.

Rukia opens her eyes, confuse at his sudden withdrawal. She looks up and finds him staring deeply at her belly. Her brows knit together in confusion but when his hand reaches up and gently touch the thing he's been staring down...her heart melts with so much love.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispers as his long fingers trace the scar on her belly left by the wound she got from the blue haired wolf. The wound would've caused her life but thanks to their friends' effort, she healed fast. A scar was left but it doesn't matter anymore.

Rukia smiles softly, squeezing his hand to assure him that it is alright.

Ichigo's sad face slightly lit up as he sees her warm smile. He runs his finger on the scar one last time before leaning down to kiss it over and over again, hoping to ease the scar away with his loving lips.

The motion brings the heat prickling back on Rukia's body. She moans and arches her back as Ichigo runs his tongue on the said scar before licking his way up to the valley between her breasts.

"Oh~" she gasps as his mouth suckle on her supple mound, moving his tongue on the hard pink nub before sucking on it hard, forcing a pleasured hiss to escape her lips. After giving both of her breasts equal attention, Ichigo proceeds to trail firm kisses on her throat up to her chin before pulling away again to stare down at her face.

"Rukia..." he whispers, his tone urging her to open her eyes from their blissful slumber. And once her beautiful diamond orbs slowly comes into his view, his heart drums hard on his chest. An overwhelming feeling of nostalgia sweeps through him as he remembers the first night he saw those sparkling innocent eyes.

Her eyes...

Yes, now he remembers how her eyes completely captured his heart. The moment he saw her eyes, even though she's just a small child-a baby to be precise-he knew right there and then that she was his mate. And that he wants to be with her...and only her forever.

Yes, he remembers and he will never forget. It's her eyes that make him first fall so deeply in love.

Ichigo smiles, pushing her hair back with his two hands to clear any obstructions on her face before slowly...ever so gently pushing all of him inside her-his gaze not blinking even once to see the pleasure and love reflecting on her eyes.

Their lips meet in a slow kiss, entangling their tongues as their bodies dance in a passionate rhythm of love making.

Rukia writhes with every move of his hips, moans with every touch of his hands and whimpers with every stroke of his tongue. She feels so warm all over as if they have never made love before. Yes, this feeling is brand new. Every time he makes love with her, everything seems like a new move, a new sensation, a feeling, new boundaries to explore and a new...a new...

"Ah!" A sharp gasp escapes Rukia's mouth as a sudden burning sensation rushes inside her, bringing in images of boiling bubbles to suddenly flash on her mind. And it is red...like blood. It feels as if something pricks her on the toe, making her hair raise and her body jerk. "Ah! Ichigo!" Her arms fly around his neck and her legs wrap around his waist, clinging unto him as the sensation builds up-it starts to sting. She wants to stop at the same time she wants to tell him to keep going...faster and harder so that maybe the weird sensation will cease. But it elevates more as Ichigo plunges deep into her womb.

Thinking that he just hits her spot, Ichigo prompts himself on his elbow and starts thrusting incredibly fast, his speed cause the bed to creak noisily under them. He looks down and watches as his length disappears inside her. "Nnggh~ Ru-kia!" he grits, throwing his head back with his eyes squeeze tight. He can feel her so warm and tight around him, his member almost burning. Her scent is filling his nose and his senses. It's enough to make him go wild. "I can't... I can't take much longer!" he chokes.

Rukia pants and gasps, still clinging unto his neck as if her life depended on it as she bounces with Ichigo's thrusts. She is sure that there's something else coming. She never felt this kind of pleasure and heat before...it's exciting yet it feels really really weird and its coming.

The sound of their love making becomes louder and louder as their bodies become feverishly hot, glistening with sweat and making their skins slide smoothly against each other. Ichigo grits his teeth harder as he feels his muscle tighten while Rukia digs her nails on his nape, leaving long trails of scratches on his shoulders and back.

"I-Ichigo..!"

"Ha~ah! Rukia..!"

"Ah~!"

"Ah~!"

.

.

"!"

An overwhelming emotions rush through her like a huge tidal wave crashing against the shore. Her heart pounds against her ears in an exaggerated beating, she feels like it will jump out of her chest. Her mouth falls wide open but her cries get muffled by Ichigo-sealing her lips with his in a searing kiss. Her eyes roll off to the ceiling as she releases her own essence and takes his seed.

She feels warm...so feverishly warm inside out it's making her dizzy. And finally, beads of black and red spots starts swirling around and surrounding her vision until she can't see anything anymore.

_'Ichigo...'_

.

.

.

"...I love you."

.

His face and bright amber eyes are the last thing Rukia sees as her head falls back and everything around her turns...pitch black.

.

.

**...V...**

Rukia... I'm sorry.

Rukia!

Rukia...

_What? Who is it?'_

Rukia!

...I'm sorry-I'm really sorry!

The raven haired girl tosses on her sleep as a familiar voice echoes in her head, ringing in her ears as it shouts her name and whispers an endless apology for something she can't quite understand.

Rukia..?

Rukia!

.

.

I'm sorry...**RUKIA!**

The girl finally snaps her eyes open and gasps as blackness greets her vision. "Ichigo?" She pushes herself up on the bed, holding her blanket against her naked chest. She turns her head around, rubbing her eyes with her free hand but still...

"Ichigo..? Ichigo, where are you?!"

Her breath shakes as fear slowly engulfs her, whether it's because of her dream or the fact that her husband isn't around, she's not sure. What she's sure though is the fact that there is something very wrong.

"Good morning! I made you breakfast." A voice she knows very well belongs to her husband appears together with the sound of an opening door and footsteps approaching her. Rukia's heart starts to hammer inside her as a weight settles down on her bed, indicating that her husband is now sitting beside her.

"You called for me, baby?" Ichigo asks, holding her chin by his thumb and index finger before pulling her face for a sweet good morning kiss.

Rukia closes her eyelids, savoring the touch of his lips against her and telling herself that she's not dreaming anymore.

She's not dreaming at all, which means...

Ichigo pulls away with a big grin grazing his face. But the goofy smile gradually disappears as confusion takes its place. He frowns, knitting his eyebrows in confusion as he finds his wife staring worriedly at him-her eyes wide and her purple orbs moving around as if searching for something in his face. "Baby? What's the matter?" he asks, cupping a side of her face with his hand. He tries to smile again to ease the worried look on her face but his happiness completely disappears as a single tear falls from Rukia's eyes down to his hand as she says...

.

"Ichigo...I can't see."

* * *

><p>And THAT is the last twist that I'm talking about. As I've told you this fic is nearing its end. And since this is the first time I'm ending a story, I don't want it to be very predictable so I'm adding one last drama to this fic. Yeah I'm such an E-V-I-L! Bohaha!<p>

But! Lemme tell u this... I'm not really a fan of tragic stories. There's a reason why I made Rukia blind... And no it's not a spur of the moment idea.

In fact! I had put some indications in the past chapters that there is something going on with her vision. If I remember well, it started in chapter 15 where she's stepping down the stairs. Some of you even thought that she was pregnant but sorry, she's not. Then there are scenes when she woke up and her visions were too slow to return to normal and so on and so forth. So yeah, making Rukia blind was an original part of this story. I even discussed it with my friend, Chisato long long time ago. Hehe. And I made sure to emphasize in this chapter how Ichigo loves her eyes. But what will he do now to protect and bring back the light in those lovely of his wife?

Now that's what will figure out next chap. Hold on to your seats people! It's been a while since I've written something so it might be a little rusty and something like that. But I hope you like this. Excuse any mistakes you find.

**Don't forget to REVIEW because it's the trigger for the next chaps! ^^**

**Remember... An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS minna-san!**

**LoVeLoTs,**  
><strong>cY17<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 A Price to Pay

There's a big changes in my life right now. I'm moving abroad this January, good thing I already had the last chapters written. Bad news is, I still don't have the epilogue Though the last chapter I made can be considered as an ending but I still want to add an epilogue. You'll see why after you read the last chap. But I hope you understand, a new and bigger career is knocking on my door so I have to do this. And sorry to disappoint my Full house followers but I don't think I can write a new chap for it right now or in the next several months or maybe a year. But I still won't give up on that. I'll just put it on an indefinite HIATUS cause I'm determined to write and finish it. Again, I hope everyone understands. Well, I'm currently in the middle of fixing my final documents for my flight so I need to do this quick.

**hope you like this one. I'm 200+ away from my 1 Thousand mark. if all the readers take a second or two to review that 1K review will be a dream come true! So please REVIEW and make the last of my chaps worth it. : D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>We really miss you, Rukia. It's been 2 weeks since you left school to cure your injured leg. We're looking forward to seeing you back in school again. Get well soon!<em>**

**_Sincerely yours, Class 2-1_**

Steely gray eyes narrow and lips tighten in a thin line as the man holding the letter takes a deep breath before crumpling said letter in his hand and walking off, leaving a trail of furious deathly aura behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Homework by chOOnyOung17<strong>

**Chapter 26 A Price to pay**

**I don't own BLeach**

* * *

><p>.<p>

The soft afternoon sunlight peeks in, bathing the small room with its yellow orange light. Inside, Ichigo is found sitting on a rabbit themed bed—his back resting on the headboard while one of his leg hangs off the side. He looks down as he hears a moan coming from the girl sleeping on his chest. Ichigo brushes strands of raven locks away from her face and places a kiss on top of her head, patting her softly on the shoulder to lull her back to sleep.

It is a Monday but the couple aren't on school. Rukia has still been absent while Ichigo requested an indefinite leave to look after her. Since that morning when Rukia's sight disappeared all of a sudden, Ichigo never leaves her side. And he quickly called for Urahara and his friends to check up on her.

But neither Urahara nor Unohana know of the source of her sudden blindness. He also thought about bringing her to a doctor but Urahara stops him, saying that her case is something a mortal can comprehend. No ordinary human gets blind over night and consulting a human doctor might just raise issues and other complications.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Rukia-san may be exposed to something her human body cannot handle. A poison or a heavy reiatsu perhaps," Urahara said. "In other words, it may be a disease."<em>

_Ichigo clenched his fists. "What if I turn her now? Do you think it will it cure her?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

A leaf glides in through the open window supported by the gentle wind that makes the silky curtain to flutter. It floats in the air and makes a soft touch down on top of Rukia's bed. But the little green thing doesn't catch any of Ichigo's attention as he stares distantly while the flashbacks of his conversation with Urahara continues to play on his head.

.

* * *

><p><em>"If she becomes a vampire, her body will be restored, right?" Ichigo asked, anxiety and hope were all over his face.<em>

_"That is quite desperate, Kurosaki-san. We don't have any leads regarding the matter so we need to know the source first before we find the cure."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts Kurosaki-kun." Unohana interrupts. "I agree with Kisuke. We have to be cautious and do research to make sure that the steps we'll take will not risk or cause any more damage. After all...Rukia-chan's life is at stake."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ichigo's hand tightens its grip on Rukia's shoulder, causing the girl to stir from her peaceful slumber. The soft moan and the shift on the bed snap Ichigo from his trance of thoughts. He looks down and finds that his wife is finally awake.

"Hey." Ichigo greets, trying his best to sound as calm as he can so as not to worry the girl. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Rukia pushes herself off from his chest to sit on the bed, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand-her hair sticking up everywhere. If this is an ordinary day, Ichigo might be laughing at her cute dishevelled state right now but he can't find the strength to form even the smallest of smile. But he still tries to sound okay, even if they're both not.

"What time is it?" Rukia asks, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"5."

"In the morning?"

"No. It's 5 in the afternoon. You fell asleep after we had lunch."

Rukia's mouth forms a small 'Oh.' before she turns her head on her right, where she knows her window is. A tinge of distant sadness crosses her face but she quickly brushes it away, trying to hide how she truly feels about her situation.

Ichigo reaches out for her hand and kisses it gently. "How are you feeling?"

Rukia turns towards him, giving him a groggy smile. "A little hot but I'm fine."

"Do you feel dizzy?" Ichigo kisses her shoulder. "Are you hungry?" Then he caresses her cheeks with his thumb. "You want some water?"

Rukia shakes her head. "No. I just... Actually, I think I just need a shower."

Ichigo blinks at her for a long moment before he finally nods and says, "Alright."

.

.

.

"Ekh! It's cold!" Rukia yelps as the streaming water from the shower falls on her head. She shifts on her toes; shaking her wet hair like a dog would to its fur before combing it off her face. Then a soft chuckle echoes against the tiles of the small shower room followed by two hands rubbing shampoo all over her hair.

She blushes, throwing an arm over her chest while swinging the other out to push the face of the man standing with her inside the shower. "Ah! Don't look!"

"Am-not-looking!" Ichigo says against her palm, peeking at her in between the spaces of her fingers.

"Liar!"

"What do you want me to do? I'm bathing you so I'm supposed to look." He holds onto her wrist and gently pries her hand away from his face. "Besides it's not like we haven't done this before."

Rukia blushes more. Though she can't see Ichigo, a clear image of his smirking face is flashing on her mind. "But that's...ugh!" She stomps, whipping around so that her back is facing him. But she can still feel his gaze burning against her naked back, making her shudder from head to toe. "I told you I can shower on my own. I still have hands, you know?" She reaches blindly for the soap but knocks over several items instead. "Can you hand me the soap?" she asks softly. But instead of having the slippery bar, Rukia feels two strong arms snaking around her waist from behind, pulling her gently into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo mutters huskily, his warm breath fanning her cold skin as he nuzzles his face on her shoulder.

Rukia is stiff for a moment until she finally relaxes onto his arms. She turns around, not removing his arms from around her, before looking up at him with sightless eyes. "Stop saying sorry, you idiot. It is not your fault."

Ichigo doesn't respond, he just tightens his arms around her lithe form. She is so small, so fragile, he just want to hold her in his protective arms forever. Even if how much she tries not to make him worry, he can't help but feel hurt at what's happening to her.

Rukia reaches up and cups his face with one hand. "We're gonna make it through, Ichigo. I'll be fine. We will be fine. I believe in you, Ichigo. I believe in us."

"But... It's all my fault. I'm really so-mf!" His voice gets muffled as Rukia's soapy hand clamps around his mouth, shutting him up.

"What part of 'stop saying sorry' do you not understand, Kurosaki Ichigo? When I say we can do this, it means we will survive. Everything's going to be alright, that's what you always told me. If the door's close then you'll look for the window. If the window is also close then you'll break it. You always find a way, Ichigo. That's the kind of man you are. That's why I believe in you." She squeezes his cheeks together, making his lips to pucker before moving his head around as she says, "Just relax, stop being an emo and help me finish with my bath."

The moment she pulls her hand away, Ichigo has shampoo bubbles all over his face. He blinks, looking at the girl standing stark naked yet dignified before him. He's not sure how many times he said this but... Rukia is his light...she is his moon through the dark and his sunshine through the rain.

"Is that clear, Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asks in a demanding tone and Ichigo can't help but grin widely.

"Yes... Mrs. Kurosaki."

Rukia blushes again but keeps her head up high. "Just promise me one thing, Ichigo," she says in a softer tone. "Promise that you won't give up on me."

"I promise," comes Ichigo's quick reply. He need not have to think thoroughly about it because that's what he will do.

"Good." Rukia nods in satisfaction, turning around again to resume her bath. She reaches for the shower nuzzle, but a short squeal escapes her lips as she gets lifted off the tiled floor and her back gets pressed up against a warm muscular chest. "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Ichigo showers her shoulder with soft loving kisses, before putting her back on her feet. "My shirt got soaked and you already bath my face with bubbles so might as well join you."

"Wha- you mean you're-"

Naked? That fast? Oh he's a vampire, alright.

Ichigo chuckles, grasping the shower nuzzle and holding it above Rukia's head before turning it to full blast-the water pouring on her head in a loud whish causing her to squeak in surprise. His chuckles turn into a full laugh as his wife struggles against the pouring water. He really likes to mess up with her sometimes just to catch her off guard and unleash her cute side. "Whoo! Does that feel nice, baby?"

"Ichi-kya! Eekh! I can-grrl! Are you tryin' to drown m-akh! Sto-grrrlll-stop it!" Rukia flails, spewing water and bubbles off her mouth. Her hands are alternating between prying the nozzle away from her head and brushing water off her face like a little girl being bath by her parent.

Ichigo, on the other hand, laughs louder, spinning the nozzle over her head in playful circles, teasing her more. But a swift kick in the shin that Rukia does best (with or without vision) has the orange haired husband writhing in pain and lose his hold on the nozzle. And the next thing he knew, Rukia is towering above him—smiling evilly.

_Uh-oh._

.

Screech, yelps, squeals, giggles and laughter fill the humble home as the couple wrestles, plays, teases and fights on the shower— dismissing all of their problems away as the night grows older.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**...V...**

Days pass and the cure for Rukia's blindness are yet to be discovered. Unohana spends nights and days making anti-venom, medicines and potions but she is yet to deliver the cure. While Urahara and his wife, Yoruichi keeps digging on their old books and special products in search of an answer or explanation for the girl's mysterious illness but up until now, they are still clueless about the case.

.

"Kisuke?"

Yoruichi steps down the ladder to their basement where they stock their old unused products. Piles of boxes and any other random items they used to sell are found covered in thick dust and spider webs. She looks around the dimly lit room and finds her husband pulling out what seems to be an old wooden box from beneath a messy pile of random objects. "Need help?" she asks.

"Nope. I can manage." Urahara grunts, lifting the box on his arms before dropping it down on a table with a yellow head lamp hanging above it. A thin cloud of dust explodes around him as the box hits the dusty table and has him coughing roughly. He must admit, several days without any blood supplies make him a little grumpy.

"Kisuke, you need to rest. You've been down here for several days." Yoruichi looks at the man's messier hair to his pale face down to his dirt covered clothes. "You haven't drunk any blood supply too." The man merely glances at his wife as he continues to dig and scrawl out for the things inside the old box-examining some items curiously then tossing them away after finding them insignificant. "Kisuke-"

"I'm fine, my dear. I don't need a blood yet 'cause your scent is enough nourishment for me so do not worry." Urahara says, displaying his usual grin to his wife before he continues rummaging through the box-his brows knitting back in a serious frown that has Yoruichi sighing in defeat.

"Alright. But at least let me help."

Urahara nods, eyes never leaving the box. Yoruichi then looks around, sniffing the air as if something catches her smelling sense. She walks towards a pile of books, scripts and parcels which she deduces are way older than her. Her nose scrunches up as the strange scent becomes stronger, telling her that she's getting close to that mysterious object. And as she leans closer, she feels her husband behind her. "You feel that too?" she asks, not removing her gaze at the huge pile.

"Yes." Urahara answers. And it is as if a gentle force lifts his hand forward, guiding it through the pile until half of his arm is buried inside. The couple looks at each other with curiosity and confusion. And when Yoruichi nods, Urahara slowly pulls his arm back to reveal an old black book grasps on his hand.

.

.

"What do you think this is?" Yoruichi asks as she and Urahara waste no time in discovering the secret of the magical book. They place it on the table and start scanning the pages anxiously under the pale yellow light of the head lamp.

"I don't know. It looks like a journal or a book of haikus or something like that. What I'm sure is it has a familiar reaitsu binding it." Urahara answers, flipping through the crisp pages of the old note. He has been scanning some lines on each pages though struggles on the handwriting of the person who owns it. Though he can read words written in kanji, there are some phrases and paragraphs he can't figure out. It looks like a millennium old book.

"Do you think it's from our ancestors?"

"Probably." Urahara flips on a page and reads some lines written there out loud. "Ignorance can be thought...' Urahara shakes his head, moving unto another page. "It was said that the new city bears fresh bloods for the citizens— The passion lasts—The clans made amendments and—Urgh. This holds nothing but daily life events of the author." Urahara groans, grasping the pages in his hand as frustration starts to taunt him. But as he tears a leaf apart, a new page appears, revealing some words that catch his attention.

_'Mother. My beloved mother got really ill. Consumed by a disease that took her senses away...'_

Urahara's eyes widen. He quickly flips onto the said page to continue reading the texts mentally.

_'The whole Kingdom mourned, shouting prayers for my mother, their Queen. Devastation, fear and sympathy ruled over as the woman who gave birth to many a great men lose the light in her eyes and pull her in the depths of total darkness-_

"I found it!" Urahara exclaims, his eyes shining triumphantly. "This book, I mean the author knows about the disease."

"Really? That's great. So maybe he knows about the cure too."

"Right!" Urahara flips the pages again excitedly, browsing something about the cure and to his overwhelming gratefulness, he finds it. But the joyful smile slowly fades on his face as he continues to read through.

"Kisuke, what happened? Did you find anything? What does it says?"

Urahara doesn't responds as he stares at the words written on the book. He closes it and stares at the black cover for a moment before opening it again to the last page where he finds the initials of the owner of the journal which tells him that everything written there is true.

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi frowns in confusion then looks down at the said page to find the symbol of their clan's Royal Kingdom and two letters signed above it.

_I.K._

Yoruichi's eyes widen. "Don't tell me this book is..."

"From the former royal prince, our friend... Isshin Kurosaki."

.

.

**...V...**

"Alright, " Ichigo sighs after his wife debated and urged him to go out and get some fresh air aka grab some groceries. "I'll go. But Momo, make sure you take good care of this midget." He cups Rukia's face and pecks her lips before receiving an elbow on his ribs.

"How dare you kiss me after calling me a midget?" Rukia complains, pursing her lips in a pout so cute, Ichigo can't help but ignore the pain in his ribs and steal another kiss on her.

"Sorry," he says half heartedly, chuckling as he dodges another punch. He had learned better not to underestimate his wife's attacks even if she had lost her sight.

.

She had lost her sight.

.

The last thought echoes in Ichigo's head, and the fang of guilt and pain immediately comes rushing back to him like a raging avalanche. He looks back at his frowning wife with a sympathetic look on his face before pulling her in a gentle embrace.

Rukia blinks against his shoulder confuse with the sudden mood change. Since she loses her sight, Ichigo has been changing moods faster and more often than a pregnant woman. One time, he's sad-sulking pathetically, the next, he'll be arrogant and playful. He'll be serious-strong and determined, he'll be super caring-loving and cuddly then he'll go back to the sulking emo guy who keeps saying sorry and feeling guilty.

A flash of light and a squeal interrupts them, causing Ichigo to finally pull away.

"Perfect!" Momo squeak, fondling on her cellphone to save the picture she has taken.

"Momo~" the couple says in a warning tone.

"I know, I know. I can't keep a picture of my friend and my teacher who happens to be my friend's husband AND teacher too but..!" Momo lifts her chin proudly. "Do not worry my friend and my sensei. I won't let anybody see this. I promise!" She finishes with a peace sign and a wink that have the couple sweat dropping at her.

"Alright." Ichigo repeats, grabbing his jacket before striding towards the door. "I should be going, now. Please don't do anything stupid..." He pauses at the door and turns over his shoulder. "Both of you."

"Aye, aye! Sensei!" The two chime in, placing their fingers on their forehead in a saluting manner before grinning identically.

Ichigo smiles and steps out but not before taking one last glance at his wife. Once the door closes in on him, his smile quickly fades and the heavy feeling resumes taunting his conscience.

.

**.**

**...V...**

"Ishida-Sensei!"

Uryuu pauses on the middle of the staircase, turning over his shoulder and adjusting his glasses at the sight of his favourite co-teacher. "Inoue...sensei."

The auburn haired teacher steps down beside him, smiling as they continue to descend the stair. "Are you going straight home?"

Uryuu arches a brow. "Yes. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh nothing!" Inoue blushes. "I just thought, you know, that you will go visit Kurosaki-sensei today. He's your friend, right?" Uryuu lets out a soft cough in response to her question. They exit the school gate and Inoue throws another question on him. "Ne, how long do you think he'll be gone?"

"I don't really know." Uryuu answers, immediately noticing the saddening of the woman's face beside him. "But I'm sure he'll be back in no time. You see..." He adjusts his glasses. "He's been taking care of something really really important...more important than his own life right now."

"Really?" Inoue's eyes widen in amusement before she lets out a soft sigh. "I hope he's fine. I mean the faculty head is expecting him to go back to work next week. Final exams are coming."

"I hope so too." Uryuu responds as they turn a corner.

"His students are missing him. They even made a letter for him and for one of his student ahm-"

"Kuchiki-san?" Uryuu blurts, stopping on his steps.

"Yes, that girl, Rukia Kuchiki-san. Her classmates send a letter wishing her to get well soon. Aren't they sweet?"

"They send her a letter? B-But where did they addressed it?"

"Hm..." Inoue's brows knit in thought. "I heard Hinamori-san telling them that Rukia is being treated in her hometown in Seireitei so her classmates probably addressed the letter to her parents there."

"When?"

"I think that's 2 days ago." Uryuu's eyes widen in panic making the female teacher to frown at him. "Are you alright, Ishida-kun?"

The raven haired teacher gulps. "I'm sorry Inoue-sensei but I remember telling Kurosaki that I'll be visiting him now. I have to go." Giving the female teacher a quick bow, Uryuu starts running away with his fingers frantically dialling a number on his cellphone. _'I must warn him...'_

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

The wind whistles a gentle cold air, rustling the grass and blowing the fallen leaves off the paved road where Ichigo walks aimlessly. His eyes are staring at his foot, mind drifting far off. People pass him by every now and then, cars and bicycles make soft noises as they come and go at that calm late afternoon of November. After walking for about half an hour, Ichigo is yet to buy anything. His hands empty with any groceries as he keeps them tuck in his pocket.

Thoughts fill his mind. Many different thoughts. All of which are about his wife and their future.

He sighs, stopping on his track as he catches sight of a familiar store.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Woah!" An 11-year-old girl cooed in amusement, pressing her hands and face hard onto the glass panel of the toy store. Her large violet eyes were twinkling in delight as she stared at the rabbit plushie with a worshiping expression on her face. She turned at her best friend who was on the same position as her. "Look Momo! They're selling the newest limited edition Chappy the Bride and Chappy the Maid!" Young Rukia said, hopping on her toes excitedly.<em>

_But her joy was cut short when her orange haired teacher walked passed them and muttered, "You can't buy that." in a calm nonchalant manner. And Rukia knew what he meant. He won't give her money to buy the toy._

_"You jerk..." Rukia's ears heat up in anger. She frowned and shot a sharp glare at her husband's retreating form, thinking of million ways to get him to buy the toys for her whether by hook or by crook. With a childish resolve, Rukia jogged up towards him and deliberately kicked the back of Ichigo's legs, causing him to almost lose his footing._

_"Why you little..." Ichigo gritted out but Rukia just ran away and stuck out her tongue at him._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ichigo smiles at the memory. Rukia always passed by this store after school, checking if the toy was still there. And it was on her 13th birthday that Ichigo finally bought the toy for her as his gift so as the 100 other different styled Chappys in her room.

Today isn't her birthday but he still feels like buying her one again...

.

.

'_Chappy the Shinigami'_

Ichigo raises his brows at the tag of the new rabbit plushie in his hands. The toy is dressed in a black and white traditional with a black sword clutched in its hand. He blinks at the toy for a moment before a small smile curves in his lips. '_Rukia will surely love this.' _he thought, stepping out of the store.

Once outside, Ichigo feels his phone vibrating in his pocket and quickly brings it to his ear upon seeing the caller's name. "Hello?"

"Kurosaki-san, you must come here now. It's about Rukia-san."

Ichigo's eyes widen and his grip tightens unconsciously on the rabbit plushie. "Alright. I'm on my way."

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

**"Sorry. This number is busy."**

_'Kurosaki, you idiot...who are you talking to at times like this?'_ Uryuu says mentally as he speeds off towards the direction of Ichigo's house. He tries dialling said orange haired man's phone one last time but gives up after receiving the same message. _'This is not good. If Rukia-san's parents read that letter about 2 days ago then...'_

Uryuu's brow knit in a sincere concern for his friend, quickening his pace and almost using his flash steps whenever no one is around.

**.**

**...V...**

Back at the Kurosaki house...

Rukia squeals as she and Momo sit on the couch, munching on some popcorn while the latter tells her story about Toshiro treating her to the ice cream parlour the other day. The guy really did treat her...but that was after she forcefully dragged him towards the ice cream booth. And that part will remain untold.

"He had plain chocolate while I ordered mint. Then we sat on a bench near the park and ate our ice cream."

"Wow, Momo. Hitsugaya-kun must like you now."

"You think so?"

"Hm!" Rukia nods firmly, smiling happy for her friend.

"I hope he'll stay here for good. Though Rangiku-chan told me that they're planning on staying but I'm not sure if how long. I mean, I was having this feeling that they are only staying here because of your-" Momo cuts her sentence with a gasp and a hand to cover her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry, Rukia. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Momo. Actually, I know that part already." Rukia smiles. "I kinda felt that too... Everyone is worried about me that they don't want to leave yet, especially Ichigo. They know that we need everyone right now. And I appreciate it, I really do."

"Aaw..." Momo frowns sympathetically at her friend. She moves closer, placing a hand over Rukia's shoulder and pulling her in a warm comforting hug. "Don't worry, Rukia. We'll stand by your side. I will be here with you, we're twins remember? Nothing can stop our friendship. You will be my bestest friend."

Rukia smiles wider. "Forever-"

**"-and ever."** They say in unison before giggling at each other. Rukia then picks a popcorn and throws it on Momo. The loyal best friend is startled for a moment but quickly recovers, grabbing her own bullets of popcorn. And so the two engages into a popcorn fight, squealing and laughing on the couch until there's no more popcorn on the bowl.

"Aaw look! We run out of food! I'll go get some-" Momo stands from the couch. "-but first! I need to go to the rest room! I'll be very quick Rukia. Don't do anything until I'm back!"

"Yes madam!" Rukia chuckles as her friend skips hastily towards their restroom. She shakes her head and sighs sharply before her smile slowly fades on her face.

And then there is silence.

Only the soft chirping of the crickets blooming in the twilight can be heard, adding more to the eeriness of her surroundings. But through the silence and darkness that surrounds her, she refuses to hunch her back, sag her shoulder in defeat and cry in fear. No, she will remain strong and optimistic because...

_'My faith in Ichigo is stronger than my fear.'_ Rukia tells herself, gaining more strength from those lines as she says it over and over again.

She lets out a determined breath, pushing all her worries away before the buzzing off her phone startles her. She looks around her, her hand searching blindly for the said ringing device but again, she knocks over the empty bowl instead, causing it to fall on the floor with a loud splattering sound.

.

Crash!

Momo jumps up from the toilet bowl, fixing herself frantically as she hears the noise. "Rukia?" she calls, exiting the room quickly to return back to her friend. "Rukia! What happened?!"

"It's alright Momo. I just knocked the bowl over," Rukia says, smiling sheepishly. The ringing of her phone dies off before she can ever answer the call. Then she hears a loud gasp coming from her friend, causing her to frown in confusion. "It was an accident, Momo. I-"

"Rukia, your hand...it's bleeding!"

* * *

><p>The door to Urahara's house slides open and all eyes turn at the man standing outside, panting as if he'd just run a marathon.<p>

"Kurosaki-san, come in."

"Urahara-san, is it true? Have you found the cure for my wife? What is it? What should I do? How-"

"You may sit down, Kurosaki-san. I'll explain it to you."

Ichigo sits down in an instant as if his movements are not his own before staring intently at the bucket hat man with worried and anxious face. "Please tell me about what you found out, Urahara-san. I need to save her sight before it's too late."

"Alright, I won't beat around the bush but let me just ask you first." Urahara stares him. in the eye. "Are you willing to do anything to save Ru-"

"Yes," comes Ichigo's quick and unwavering response.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"By anything you mean?"

Ichigo huffs. The very thin string of his patience finally snapping at the man's trivial questionings. "Look, all of you know that I will do the impossible just to save my wife so stop beating around the bush and tell me about the cure!"

Everyone becomes silent; their heads bow down with shady faces making Ichigo even more impatient by the minute.

"Alright," Urahara finally says. "Listen carefully, Kurosaki-san 'cause I'm only saying this once...Rukia-san has been poisoned."

* * *

><p>"I'm what?" Rukia touches the said hand and true enough, it is covered by a sticky liquid. But she just shrugs it off. "It's alright, Momo. I'm sure it's not that bad?"<p>

"Not that bad?" Momo gawks, almost snatching her arm to look at her wound. "Rukia, there's a thick glass shard sticking on your palm!"

"Wh-What did you say?"

* * *

><p>"Your wife has been poisoned by venom that not only takes the victim's eyesight but gradually affects all of its senses."<p>

Ichigo feels his breath slowly leaving him, his chest tightening painfully as Urahara continues.

"The poison once injected on the victim's body works slowly, counting weeks or even months to take effect. But when it did, it will take the victim's primary senses first, vision, hearing, voice even the sense of touch where the victim's body will become numb of anything."

* * *

><p>Rukia is frowning as Momo panics beside her, scrambling through their first aid box before attending to her wound. The said friend warns her about feeling a sting before dabbing the cotton with antiseptic on her palm but aside from the pressure of Momo's hand rubbing her palm...Rukia feels nothing. There's no sting, no pain, not even a little twitch...nothing!<p>

She can't feel anything!

* * *

><p>"And I believe you understand, Kurosaki-san that having no senses at all is as good as...being dead."<p>

Ichigo feels like a train has hit him head on while Rukia feels her heart hammering in her chest. Though apart from each other, both of them are having the same feeling that something bad is coming.

"A-Are you saying that...that Rukia...s-she's..."

Going to die?

Ichigo can't bring himself to finish his question because he simply can't...and the looks on his friends' faces are enough answer for him.

"But it's not too late, Kurosaki-san. There's a way to save her."

Ichigo turns back up at Urahara, an appalled look crossing his face. "The cure, you know it, right? Please tell me about it."

"Yes. We have discovered a way to remove the poison from her body. The only cure to Rukia-san's illness is...you."

* * *

><p>After Momo tended to her wound, Rukia made up an excuse to use the restroom and locked herself inside. As soon as he closes the door, she hastily starts testing her suspicions inflicting pain on her wound, pinching a sensitive part of her arm or biting her skin hard but she can't really feel anything.<p>

_'What's going on with me?'_Rukia asks, staring blindly at her hands. She hears her phone goes off again and this time Momo answer it for her. While her friend talks to the person on the phone, Rukia's heart lets out a sudden hard beat, causing her body to jerk and the insides of her ears to throb painfully.

* * *

><p>"Me? You mean, I can deliver the cure to her myself?" Ichigo's asks anxiously, his eyes shining with hope.<p>

"Yes." Urahara answers. "Have you forgotten, you have the ability to inject venom on your prey's body using your mouth and teeth? That means you can also sip out the poison from Rukia-san's body and free her of danger."

"...But?" the orange haired vampire presses, knowing that there's more with these revelations.

"But there is always a price to pay."

"And that would be?" Ichigo gulps, bracing himself as Urahara opens his mouth and says...

.

.

"...Your power and existence."

* * *

><p>Rukia clutches her chest, gasping sharply as if she's drowning for air. A burning heat spreads throughout her body and an eerie sound is ringing in her ear.<p>

"Rukia?" Momo knocks on the bathroom. "Ishida-Sensei called, he said he's coming over."

"Nnggh..."

"Rukia?" Momo presses her ears against the doors and she panics at the sound of her friend's groan. "Rukia? Ne, are you alright?"

Reaching blindly for the faucet, Rukia turns it on and quickly splashes water on her face. And as soon as the water hits her skin, the painful throbbing suddenly subsides. She repeats the process several more times, taking some unto her dry mouth until the heat and the painful throbbing finally disappears and her breath returns to normal.

"Rukia, you still alright there?"

She hears Momo's worried voice against the door and she quickly answers to ease her friend. "I'm fine, Momo. I just-" she swallows her pants. "-need to wash my face."

Momo lets out a loud sigh. Then a knock comes from the front door earning the attention of the two girls.

"It might be Ishida-Sensei!" Momo exclaims, walking hastily towards the door with relieve and thankful expressions on her face. "Oh thank God, you're here. Rukia is-"

Momo's voice gets caught in her throat as soon as she swings the door and sees the person standing there.

"Rukia is what?" a deep icy voice says.

As if on cue, Rukia steps out from the restroom-her arms hold out in front of her like a guide as she makes her way blindly towards the living room. "Momo?" she calls out but doesn't get a response from her friend. Instead, she hears a loud gasp and a pair of foot coming towards her. And the next thing she knew, someone has pulled her in a tight hug.

.

"Oh my poor baby! What happened to you?" the person cries out on her shoulder and Rukia's eyes instantly widens upon recognizing that voice.

"Mom?" she gasps. If his mother is here then...

"Where is that insolent kozo?"

Her father is also here.

Gulps.  
>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Ichigo feels his throat constricting, forcing his Adam's apple to bob up and down as he keeps gulping down the huge lump that has formed in it.<p>

Urahara watches his expression for a moment before he continues. "Sipping out the venom from Rukia-san means transferring it to your own body. The poison is not strong enough to kill you but it will take all of your powers to totally destroy it. In other words...you will become a human."

A human..? Ordinary and mortal?

"I can handle that," comes Ichigo's determined reply. "I was a human before. I don't care what happens to me as long as Rukia lives. If saving her means living a mortal life so be it. I can give up all of my powers-all of it- for my wife."

"I knew you would say that. But that's not the real question here." The blonde man says with a serious undertone that has Ichigo scowling in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Losing your power comes with another consequence and that is your existence. You'll continue to live but your existence will vanish from our memories. No one will remember you...not even your wife."

.

.

* * *

><p>Uryuu arrives near the Kurosaki residence just in time to see a group of people entering the house, with two of them he recognizes as Mr. &amp; Mrs. Kuchiki.<p>

"It's too late."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Now let me ask you again, Kurosaki-san..." Urahara tips his hat down, avoiding the devastated look on Ichigo's face as he asks, "Are you still willing to do anything for Rukia-san even if it means...giving her up?"

.

.

Silence ensues. For a long time. So long that the sudden buzz of Ichigo's phone startles them all. Hesitantly, Ichigo picks out his phone from his wallet and takes the call. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Ishida?"

"Kurosaki, you must come home now... Rukia's parents...they are at your house."

"What?"

.

.

.

Ichigo doesn't dare hide the fact that he is flying from one roof to another as he hurries his way home. He doesn't care if a mortal might see him. He didn't even explain himself to his friends, he just came bursting out the door and dashed off. He knows they will follow him, anyway.

_"Rukia's parent's...they are at your house."_

Shit!

That's all Ichigo can think of right now. If his parents-in-law, especially Byakuya finds out what happened to Rukia then God knows how doomed he is. He leaps up to the darkening sky leaving only a blur of his image as he uses all his strength to do the fastest flash steps he has ever done in his life.

**.**

**.**

**.  
>...V...<strong>

Rukia frowns in guilt as her mother continues to cry beside her. Though she's able to manoeuvre her to sit down the couch, the woman's cry has yet to subside until the front suddenly bursts open.

"Rukia!" Ichigo then bursts at the door with his friends right behind him. But before he can take a single step inside, Byakuya Kuchiki appears blocking his way.

"Step back," The man says with a deep icy tone and a sharp glare that can burn a hole on Ichigo's head. One of his hands is grasping a sword on his side with his thumb pushing an inch of the said blade out of its sheath.

"Byakuya-"

"I said step back!"

Ichigo tries to take one step forward but Byakuya's sword holds him in place. The slicing sound of the sword being pulled swiftly out of its sheath echoes against the wall of the small house. The tip of the said blade is poking at the base of Ichigo's jawline causing a tiny line of blood to cascade down his neck. The motion is so fast that everyone holds their breath and Rukia abruptly stands on her seat. Though she can't see a thing, she knows what exactly is happening.

"Dad, please!" She tries to go to her husband's aide but to her surprise, her mother holds her in place.

"No." Hisana says firmly before turning at her husband. "Put that sword away, Byakuya."

"Mom..." Rukia smiles in gratitude to her mother but the latter doesn't return it.

"Don't thank me just yet, Rukia. I'm very disappointed with you-" She looks at her daughter then to her son-in-law. "-both of you."

The young couple bows their head down in shame, especially Ichigo who feels guilty with all of this. Urahara then silently tells everyone to step back and leave the family alone. And as the group retreats, Toshiro finds someone crying silently on a corner. Momo shakes in nervousness, blaming herself for what's happening. But as she sobs silently she feels a warm hand touching her elbow. Slowly looking up, her eyes meet soft emerald orbs gazing affectionately down at her.

"Come on," Toshiro whispers and Momo can't do anything but nod and let him take her away. Once the door closes Hisana huffs out a sharp heavy breath and continues with her parental rant.

"How could you do this to us, huh Ichigo-kun? Rukia?" She asks, scrutinizing the two. "We are your parents. How could you neglect us? How could you hide something like this from us? If it wasn't for the letter from Rukia's classmates then we wouldn't know her conditions. And worse, it wasn't just a simple leg injury as what the letter stated but it's...my daughter is..." Hisana can't afford to finish her sentence as tears fall down her eyes again. And

Ichigo feels his heart breaking into pieces as he hears the sobs of that once loving mother. He can't help but feel guilty, ashamed and furious with himself for making the woman cry. "I'm sorry." he mutters with voice laced with pure sadness and sincerity. "I'm really sorry."

"Of course you're sorry. What else can you say?" Byakuya injects. Though he easily calmed down, his voice remains menacing and full of hatred.

He turns away from Ichigo 's crestfallen look and nods at his wife as if signalling her to move. Hisana then holds unto her blind daughter and starts ushering her towards the door.

"Mom?" Rukia asks in confusion while Ichigo's eyes widen in alarm as he realizes what the older couple is doing.

"Wait! Hisana-san, I-I can fix her." Ichigo says. But Hisana avoids his pleading gaze and continues on her way. "Hisana-san..."

"Mom? What's going on? What are you doing?" Rukia inquires as she tries to pry her arm out of her mother's hold. "Mom-"

"We're going home, Rukia. You're going back to Seireitei with us... For good."

Ichigo gasps while Rukia's eyes go wide.

"Me and your father have talked about this and we decided to take you back home with us." Hisana turns towards her son-in-law. "And I know you will completely understand, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo feels a sharp pang on his heart not with Hisana's words but with the coldness of her tone. He has never heard that firm and almost harsh tone from the woman before that's why he doesn't know how to react. She is blaming him for sure and he can't defend himself because it's true.

This is his entire fault.

"What about school?"

"Don't talk to me about school Rukia when you have been absent for so many days now."

"But Mom-"

"No more buts young lady. You will come with us and that's that."

Rukia frowns, turning to the direction where her husband is standing and giving him a look that says 'help me.'

.

_"The only cure to Rukia-san's illness is...you."_Ichigo stiffens as Urahara's voice echoes in his head.

_._

_"Have you forgotten, you have the ability to inject a venom on your prey's body using your mouth and teeth. That means you can also sip out the poison from Rukia-san's body and free her of danger."_

_._

_"But there is always a price to pay."_

_._

_"And that would be...your power and existence."_

_._

_"Now let me ask you again, Kurosaki-san. Are you still willing to do anything to save Rukia-san even if it means...giving her up?"_

.

Clenching his fists, Ichigo uses every ounce of strength he has to turn away from Rukia's pleading gaze before he closes his eyes and says, "I'm sorry, Rukia. But," He sighs. "But your parents are right. You should go with them."

Rukia's eyes got bigger then slowly narrows into a glare. "What are you talking about, you idiot?!"

"Watch your tongue young woman. You're surrounded by people older than you." Ichigo says in a low almost scolding tone that makes Rukia blush in humiliation-her lips sealing in a thin line. "You have been a huge burden this past few days and I think it's better if you just leave."

Rukia gapes at him. "No. You don't mean it? You don't want me to go. You're just saying that because you're feeling guilty-"

"I'm so tired, Rukia. I need a break from you!"

Rukia gasps, shock at the anger in his words. She's sure that he's just acting but his tone makes it hard to tell otherwise. And not being able to see his face or his eyes makes it even harder for her to know the truth. "A-Are you saying that...you're giving up on me?"

"...Yes." Ichigo replies. "I'm losing so much because of you already, I need some space. Don't worry, I promise to find the cure for your-"

A resounding slap on his left cheek cuts him off for whatever he is still about to say. His mouth falls ajar and his head is thrown off to the side.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Rukia says with voice full of hatred and hurt that almost makes Ichigo take back all he had said and admit that it's just a lie, an act to make it easier for her to obey her parents. But he keeps his thoughts to himself as he lowers his head and hides his face under the shadow of his hair. Rukia then holds unto her mother's arm and let the said woman to usher her towards the door.

Once she steps outside, Momo bursts out crying on her shoulder. The girl heard the commotion inside and she can't help but cry at her friend's departure.

"Don't worry, Momo. I'll be okay." Rukia says, hugging her friend back.

"D-Do you really have to go?"

"I'll be back, Momo. I-" She wants to make a promise to her friend but realizes that she can't. After all, her parents said they are taking her home for good and Ichigo pointed out that he doesn't want her around him anymore.

_"I'm so tired, Rukia. I need a break from you!"_

Those words hurt her more than the fact that she had lost her sight. Pulling away from her friend's hug, Rukia turns blindly at the others. "It is nice meeting you guys. Please take care of Ichigo."

Everyone shares a gloomy face as they watch Rukia and her mother bow down at them before walking towards the gate and into their car.

"I always knew you would bring nothing but trouble to my family." Byakuya says as he strides elegantly towards the door, stopping only when he stands right next to the orange haired boy. "My daughter is right. You speak of promises but then breaks it nonsense. Have you forgotten? I gave you my permission to marry my daughter only because you have sworn to me. You have sworn to protect Rukia and keep her out of harm's way. Yet you did the exact opposite."

Ichigo clenches his fist so tight, his nails are digging on his palm drawing blood from his skin.

"Listen to me, kozo. Consider your marriage with Rukia nulled and voided. I'll process everything for your divorce."

Those words snap Ichigo from his stupor, his heart hammers frantically in his chest as fear rushes through him.

"Do not see my daughter again. Know that I will do anything and spend everything I have just to take her away from you. I'll bring her to a place where you can no longer see or better yet harm her."

"What-"

"Goodbye...kozo."

Ichigo forces his legs to move as Byakuya steps out of the house and closes the door in on him. '_No. Stop'_.

He hears the noise of the car outside and curses mentally as he still tries to move his body. But as he forces himself, the physical and emotional stress finally hit him like one huge tidal wave, his legs buckled and he drops down on his hands and knees.

Rukia's heart races in her chest as their vehicle roar to life. Somehow, she's expecting Ichigo to burst out from their house and stop her from leaving. But as the car starts to move, the tears that she's been suppressing for a long time finally escapes her eyes-she bursts out crying on her mother's shoulder.

"Don't go..." Ichigo mutters, tears streaming freely on his face and staining the floor. He can't understand how can someone give him so much strength, yet can be his only weakness. "Come back... don't leave me."

.

.

.

.

"Rukiaaaaa..!"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**


	27. Chapter 27 Believe (Re-uploaded)

**ATTENTION! CHAPTER RE-UPLOADED! ADDITIONAL SCENE TOWARDS THE END! SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. HEHE.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>HOMEWORK by chOOnyOung17<strong>

**Chapter 27 Believe**

**I don't own BLEACH**

* * *

><p>The clouds have formed up huge gray cushions, darkening the sky with a promise of an upcoming heavy rain. A rushing breeze blows about causing rustles and hisses outside. A leaf glides through the window, a déjà vu of the last time, but today it is a lifeless dry one. It dances through the air before landing on top of the bed—an empty bed.<p>

Inside the dark room, Ichigo sits on the floor-his back resting against the bed, one knee pulled up with an arm resting on top of it, his eyes gazing blankly at his hand as he clenches and unclenches it repeatedly.

It's been five days. Five days since Rukia had left for Seireitei. And over those five agonizing and lonely days, Ichigo had not left Rukia's room. He hasn't eaten any food, nor taken any blood. Dark bags formed under his eyes, short beard dirtying his chin, his hair a total mess and his face— to put it simple, he looks like...garbage.

_'Rukia...'_ Ichigo leans his head back, placing an arm over his forehead and staring at the ceiling. What should he do? He wants her back. He wants to see her, to feel her. He will do anything in the world just to hear her voice again.

"Ichigo?"

Oh, how he misses her so much. He's starting to imagine that she is calling his name right now.

"Ichigo."

He even thinks she's in the room, her footsteps thumping loud as she walks towards him from behind.

"Ichigo!"

And her-wait! Why does she sound like a male?

"I-chi-go!"

Thwack!

Ichigo yelps as a fist connected on the top of his head, hard enough to take him out of his emo-ish state. "What the fu-Renji?" He blinks, surprised to see the red haired vampire. "What the hell was that for, you bastard?!"

"You know what? I should be the one asking you that." Renji snarls, placing his hands on his hips. "Look at you. Look-at-you! You're like...a stinky neon haired cave man. You put the man from Cast Away to shame. How long are you going to lock yourself up in here, huh? You haven't eaten anything. You wanna kill yourself or something? Just tell me, I can do that for you."

Ichigo huffs. "Leave me alone." He says dismissively. But before he can go back to his previous position, Renji grabs the back of his collar and drags him out of the room. "Hey! Let go of me, you bastard!"

"No can do." Renji says, dragging Ichigo all the way to the kitchen. "Hey guys, the carrot is here. Prepare the ropes."

"Wha-hey! What are you-gaah!" Ichigo growls, yelps and screams as his friends come out from nowhere and dive at him.

.

.

After two disastrous minutes...

"You have three seconds to get this rope off of me." Ichigo billows as he finds himself tied up in a chair-from his shoulder down to his feet while his friends go about his kitchen. Unohana and the females are cooking, while the males are preparing something. "Untie me now or else-"

"Do you think we should tape his mouth too?" Rangiku asks, pouring some red sauce on the pan.

"How are we supposed to feed him then?" Nanao deadpans.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Rangiku giggles and continue what they're doing.

"Hey! Heeey! Are you listening to me!" Ichigo screams, trashing unsuccessfully on his chair. "Get-this-fucking rope-off-of me-now! As in NOW!"

"On second thought..." Unohana turns with a creepy evil look on her face that makes Ichigo's tantrums cease immediately. And the next thing he knew, his mouth was cross taped.

"There. Now we can all work quietly."

"Mmp-mmph! Mmp mmmmph huhm-mmph-mmph! Hmmph!" Ichigo grumbles against the tape and obviously no one understands what he's saying. He groans and uses his energy on shredding the ropes instead. But he hears Yoruichi saying that those ropes are a special product of Urahara's, it won't break easily. Sighing, Ichigo finds for something to use for his escape and that's when Momo arrives. "Mmp-mmp! Mmp-mmp! Mp-mph!"

What he's trying to say is, "Momo! Momo! Help me!"

Yes, he's practically begging for help from his student. The high school girl turns at him.

"Oh Kurosaki-sensei. Why are you-"

"The food is ready!" Rangiku chimes in and as everyone gathers around the table, Ichigo finally puts his case to rest.

.

.

Blood soup, fresh liver, blood jelly, and a whole lot more food made up of animal blood and meat are being presented on the table in front of the frowning orange haired vampire. The little feast that his friends made soothes his nostrils but he refuses to eat.

"I'm not hungry," he says, turning his head away stubbornly. Though the tape was long ripped out from his mouth, he is still tied up securely on the chair. His friends share glances before they turn back at the stubborn carrot-head and start force feeding him.

After a minute or so of screaming, kicking, cursing and yelling, the group successfully shove a large portion of the fresh liver in Ichigo's mouth and have him chew it.

"See, it's not that bad."

Pffffffffttttt..!

Bits and pieces of fresh liver comes flying out from Ichigo's mouth and into Renji's face as the former chokes out from being force fed. Renji blinks for a moment then closes his eyes as his tattooed brows twitch. "Why you..." Rangiku and Hiyori prepare to stop the red head from attacking their leader but to their surprise, Renji just strengthens. "Fine!" the guy snarls. "Be that way. See if it'll solve a fucking thing!"

Silence quickly surrounds them. Though the girls are taken aback at Renji's outburst, the males are quite expecting it to happen. Ichigo is also taken aback but he keep his shock to himself and just looks away from his friend with the same stubborn yet more serious expression on his face.

"Listen here, Ichigo. You sulking and doing nothing won't bring Rukia back here. You need to act now and save her. But how are you supposed to do that when you're here, killing yourself?" Renji sighs, brushing the dirt off his face. "Time is running, Ichigo. You already know what will happen to Rukia if you don't save her. You have to make a decision."

"How?!" Ichigo snarls, face reddening with frustration. "How am I going to decide when I don't have a choice in the first place?"

"You have choices, Kurosaki-san." This time, it is Urahara who answers him. The man steps in front before he continues. "As far as I remember, I have given you two choices. Lose her now...or lose her forever."

"That's bullshit!"

"Ichigo! Do you know where the poison on Rukia's body come from-" Yoruichi snarls, unable to handle the younger vampire's stubbornness. But before she can say anything more, Urahara places a hand on her shoulder and gives it a meaningful squeeze. Yoruichi frowns at her husband but the latter just shakes his head at her.

"Look, you're not making this easy on me so just... Untie me now and leave." Ichigo blows out a heavy breath as his head fall down in defeat. "I'm sorry. I just...I can't understand. If I do this then Rukia...Rukia and all of you guys... I will lose all of you. We will lose each other. So tell me, h-how can I let go of the only thing I wanted to keep the most?"

Everyone becomes silent for a moment until Unohana steps forward and finally joins the conversation. "Ichigo-kun, we realize how hard this is for you but you have to stay strong. Hanging on makes you stronger but sometimes, it is letting go that makes you move forward."

"She is right, Ichigo." Shinji says, removing the ropes that bind their leader. "Whatever your decisions are, just know that we will support you."

"Yes. We will be here with you." Hisagi adds.

"Even if we lose our memories, I believe we'll all see each other again." says Hiyori and Toshiro silently agree.

"Our bond will never be broken," Yumichika says.

"We can start all over and rebuild our friendship," Ikakku adds, "Just trust us."

"...Ichigo-kun."

"Kurosaki-san..."

"Ichigo."

Hot tears begin to form on Ichigo's eyes as his friends surround him, giving him encouraging looks that shows acceptance and faith in their friendship. Their combine reiatsu fills up the whole house with warmth and light enough to lift the burden inside his heart.

"But I won't be able to find Rukia's ribbon thread. How can I be reunited with her again?"

"Kurosaki-sensei." Momo steps forward, giving him a soft smile like that of his wife. Her face is radiating with warmth and innocence that Ichigo feels like he is staring at Rukia herself. "Rukia once told me that if you are truly meant for each other, you will find each other again. No matter how many times you get separated, it is your heart that'll bring you back to each other. You will be reunited, that is your destiny."

Ichigo's eyes slowly widen as an image of Rukia smiling beautifully back at him and saying those exact same words appears on his mind. And soon the tears that he is holding on for so long, finally falls from his eyes.

His head drops in defeat. He knows what exactly he has to do...he needs to cry not because he is weak but because he has stayed strong for a long time. Everyone has their weaknesses. And Ichigo is not afraid to show his right now because his friends are there to comfort him and bring his strength back.

**.**

**.**

**...V...****  
><strong>  
>"I'll be right back in a moment, okay?"<p>

Rukia smiles softly as Hisana places a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room with their family doctor towing behind her. Since Rukia arrives at their house, her parents summoned Doctor Enma to visit her and check on her condition every day. And though Rukia won't say it out loud, she doesn't believe that the doctor will be able to find a cure for her. Her illness is something that can't be healed by an ordinary medicinal doctor and she knows it. If there's someone who can help her it'll be...

_'Ichigo.'_

A soft thud on her window snaps Rukia out of her reverie. The girl turns her head towards the gentle noise and hears a high chirp of a bird. The bird hops and chirps as if cheering her up, bringing a genuine smile touches Rukia's lips.

It's kind of odd yet relieving, that even if she lose her sight, her inner senses makes her visualize the things through her mind. It's as if being blind helps her see things through her heart. And it's something that she's happy about.

.

* * *

><p>"I admire Rukia's behavior towards her illness," The old family doctor says as the parents of the mentioned girl sit before him at the visitor's lounge. "She has been very calm and strong through this. Your daughter is such a special girl."<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Swinging her legs off the bed, Rukia walks towards the window. Her arms stretch out in front of her, careful enough not to shoo her visitor away. "Come here, little bird."

.

* * *

><p>"But even though she's doing fine, I'm afraid her illness is something we cannot find a cure with."<p>

"Oh Byakuya..." Hisana gasps, clutching her tightening chest. While Byakuya tries to remain calm, placing a hand on his wife's back.

"But we still have a chance, Kuchiki-sama." The doctor says. "I only said that your daughter's illness might not be cured because our medical treatments and equipments here in Japan are not enough."

"So what are you suggesting, Doctor?" Byakuya asks calmly.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rukia follows the sound of the chirping bird, stalking quietly towards the window to get close enough to touch it, hold it on her hand and...

.

* * *

><p>"I suggest you take Rukia to America."<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rukia jerks as the bird abruptly flaps its wings and flies away, leaving a cottony strands of its feather floating on the air behind its trail. She sighs, staring longingly out towards the sky. She's so close to touching it yet it has to leave.

Just like her and Ichigo. They shared a good relationship yet sooner or later they have to part. As long as she stays a mortal then she and he can never have a happy ending. And now that she has fallen ill, she can't look forward to being an immortal like him someday. Perhaps this is how their story ends; with her dying on a strange disease while he moves on to find another mate.

This should be the part where she'll accept her fate and cry. But no, she won't cry. She will not cry because her fairy tale ended, instead she'll smile because it happened.

A ghost of a sad smile graces her pale lips and as she heaves in a deep breath a soft knock thuds on her door.

"Rukia?"

Her smile widens a bit as she turns towards the people who steps inside her room. "Yes, Dad?"

"Rukia...we have something to tell you."

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

"Why didn't you tell him?" Yoruichi asks as she steps inside their house, her husband walking ahead of her towards their bar to have a light drink. She sighs, taking a seat in front of the counter top. "You know I'm not going to bug you about this anymore but just this one question."

Urahara sighs. "What for?"

"For the sake of being true to Ichigo." Yoruichi replies. "If we tell him that the poison comes from him-"

"It's from his hollow." Urahara corrected just as his mind drifted back to the day they found the journal.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"The author of this note was the former prince, our friend... Isshin Kurosaki."<em>

_Yoruichi's eyes widened as they'd discovered a very old treasure. She can't help but realized that the force that led them to that note was from the late leader. Even in death, Isshin was still looking after them especially after his son, Ichigo. It took a whole day for Urahara to read and study the notes that said something about the disease. And they are very shock at what they'd found out._

_._

_"You mean, the poison came from Ichigo?" Hiyori asked as she and the rest of the group minus the Kurosaki couple discussed about Rukia's mysterious illness.__  
><em>_"Not from him, from his hollow." Urahara corrected. "You remember during the hunt, when Rukia-san was trapped in a hollow's barrier? She was trapped there with Kurosaki-san being possessed by his hollow. And in order to take his control back over his body, Ichigo bit down on his wife and took some of her blood, temporarily calming the hollow inside him and freeing himself from its possession."_

"_By instinct, the hollow used the opportunity to slip a portion of his dark reiatsu inside Rukia-san. Just when we thought nothing happened, Rukia-san gets blind. And that's an effect of Ichigo's unsteady reaitsu being poured unto his wife while he was feeding on her blood."_

_"As a mortal, Rukia-san was not able to handle those kinds of reiatsu. And until it resides within her, it will slowly kill her senses...and later on, leads to her death."_

_Everyone was shocked at what Urahara told them. They are not prepared for this because they never thought of this happening in the first place._

_"H-How did you find out all of that?" Renji asked._

_"Here." Yoruichi placed the journal on the table for them to see. "It's a journal written by our former King, Isshin. It says everything about the illness and how it will be treated..." Yoruichi's voice trailed off as she explained what other things they found out about the cure and how it will be executed. And as expected, everyone was shock and saddened by the consequences. "So, it's up to Ichigo now. He's the only one who can save his wife."_

_Momo started to cry but fortunately, Toshiro was there to shush her down._

_"I know this is quite depressing but..." Urahara sighed. "I just want to ask a favour from all of you." Everyone gives him a determined look and nods. "I want you to keep everything about where the poison came from a secret. We must not tell Kurosaki-san that he's the one who inflicted harm to Rukia-san... Please, do not tell him about it."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

And with that, the flashback fades into the back of his mind.

"Kisuke? Hey..." Yoruichi snaps a finger in front of her husband's face. "I'm asking you a question."

Urahara frowns, making sure that his annoyance shows before taking a swig of his drinks. "We already talked about that Yoruichi-san."

"But you haven't told us why we can't tell him? If Ichigo finds out that the poison comes from his hollow then it will be easier for him to give the cure to Rukia."

"And save her out of guilt?" Urahara growls, slamming his cup down the wooden countertop. He blinks, gulping his tenseness away before mumbling a soft 'Sorry.' to his startled wife.

Yoruichi lowers her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just...I don't understand why you wouldn't tell Ichigo about it. I mean, you can't hide the truth forever." She finishes, raising her eyes back at her husband.

"I don't know why too. I just... After what I've read on the journal, I feel overprotective of Kurosaki-san's feelings. As I'm reading the notes, I found out that Isshin's mother, our Great Queen suffered from the same illness. That time only Yamamoto-sama has the ability to sip out the venom from her body. But even if they knew about the cure, the Queen still died."

"You mean Yamamoto-san chose power over his wife?"

"No. The Queen died because she refused to be saved so as not to be a burden to the whole vampire kingdom and keep the ordeal a secret. She didn't want Yamamoto-sama to give up his power just to save her. She wanted to protect Yamamoto-sama and her family, that's why she chose to die. She chose to die because she knows that if she lives, she'll just live everyday of her immortal life in guilt."

"After her death, Isshin thought of giving honour to his mother by using her last name instead of his father's." Urahara sighs, finishing his story by taking the last swig of his drinks with tears brimming on the corners of his eyes.

"So the reason you don't want to tell Ichigo where the poison originated is because you don't want him to act out of guilt." Yoruichi says, more of a statement than a question.

Urahara nods. "I trust the boy to do what he feels best for him and his wife. There's no need to stab another wound on his heart."

"Kisuke..."

"I don't know what other consequences the cure will make but..." Urahara looks at his wife, straight into the eyes. "If we part ways too, just remember that I will still find a way to be with you again. I'll find you no matter what and we'll rebuild our love."

Tear rolls down on the woman's tanned face. And when she can't contain her emotions anymore, she reaches over and pulls him in a kiss."I'll wait for you then."

And so they seal their vows with another passionate kiss before wrapping each other in a loving embrace.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**...V...**

Byakuya's brows are knitted in concentration as his eyes scan the contents of the manila folder on his hands. After what seems to be an hour of thorough reading, the man finally puts the folder back down the table.

"Do you have further questions regarding the proposed case, Byakuya-sama?" a man wearing a lawyers' suit asks.

"No. I fully understand the contexts." Byakuya says icily, causing the lawyer to bow sheepishly at him. "I want you to file them as soon as possible because we're leaving for the US in three weeks time. Make sure you accomplish our goal."

"I'll do my best, Sir." The lawyer pledges then turns back at the Kuchiki head with anxiety on his face. "I just want to clarify one thing, Byakuya-sama."

"Go ahead."

"All of the complaints written here are open for bail. A-Are you sure you don't want to file charges against Kurosaki-san?" A delicate brow twitches very mildly on Byakuya's forehead. "I mean, we can charge him of kidnapping or child abuse under the law which prohibited coerced marriage with a minor. Since your daughter-"

"Mr. Tsukushima," Byakuya interrupts, cutting the lawyer off. "The people I hate the most are the talkative ones. I already told you what I wanted for my daughter's divorce case and that is everything. I excluded any charges against Ichigo Kurosaki simply because I find it nonsensical and a total waste of time."

The lawyer blushes in embarrassment. "Ah-I understand. I'm sorry, Sir."

Byakuya lets out a soft 'Hmp.' As much as he wants to see Ichigo behind bars, he knows that it will be a foolish attempt to try and capture the boy because for one, he is not an ordinary human. And two...he doesn't want to hurt his daughter more. Though the fact that Rukia cares about the 'insolent beast' makes his heart swell in anger, he still can't find the strength to break his daughter's heart by harming Ichigo Kurosaki.

Letting out a controlled huff, Byakuya looks back at the lawyer sitting across from him. "Do not worry, Mr. Tsukishima. You will be paid more than what you usually earn for this case. I'll have my assistant call you should there be any changes regarding the case. For now, you may leave."

The Kuchiki head remains poised and stiffed on his seat as the lawyer collects the paper back to his briefcase and steps out of his study. Once the door closes, he sighs-heavily, so heavy that he has to support his head by his hands. There are so many things on his mind right now and one of them is how to separate Kurosaki Ichigo's head from his neck...literally or figuratively, of course. He is so frustrated and angry at the boy, all he wants to do is think of a million ways to make him pay for what's happening to Rukia.

Speaking of his daughter...

A loud shrilling scream vibrates around the whole Kuchiki mansion causing the dwellers of the house to rush towards the direction of the cry.

.

"Rukia!" Byakuya pants as he literally dashes towards his daughter's room, throwing any elegance and finesse away just to be on the girl's side as fast as possible. "Rukia!" He bursts inside the room and finds Hisana soothing a crying and screaming girl on her arms. "Hisana, what's happening?"

"I don't know." Hisana shakes her head, embracing her daughter in her arms to try and soothe her.

"M-My head. My mouth...I-It hurts! I..." Rukia clutches at her mother's arms as she feels the same sensation she felt that day she loses her sense of touch. She feels the same burning sensation but this time it is in her tongue, in her throat, in her lips. If her prediction is right, then this is a sign that she's losing another sense. Her voice? Her taste? She's not sure. "W-Wat...Water..." she groans. Byakuya quickly grabs the glass of water sitting on the desk beside her bed before helping his daughter drink.

Rukia takes the liquid on her mouth with big gulps, shaking with anxiety to ease the pain. And just like the first time, the water removes the heat inside her mouth though its effect is slower this time and she has thrown up a little.

When the pain finally subsides, Rukia drops her head back on her mother's chest, coughing and panting tiredly like a very sick child.

"Ssh, it's alright now honey. You're alright now." Hisana says, brushing away Rukia's hair that stick on her sweaty face while wiping her mouth clean with her palm. She rubs the girl's back in a soothing manner all the while fighting off the urge to cry at seeing her precious daughter suffer in a peculiar disease.

Byakuya's jaw tightens, snapping his head towards their worried servants crowding at the door. "Call Doctor Enma, quick!" he orders.

The servants scamper away, hustling their way to fetch the said doctor themselves. When Byakuya turns back, he finds Rukia half asleep, her breathing evens out a little.

"Byakuya." Hisana says worriedly, brushing a tear that finally slides down her cheeks before going back to rocking her daughter gently on her arms to sleep.

"I know. This is getting worse. I don't think we should wait for another three weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm adjusting our flight..." Byakuya narrows his eyes. "We're moving out in two days time."

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

Momo sighs for the umpteenth time that afternoon, staring distantly out the window of their classroom with a sad frown on her face. Earlier that day, their new substitute teacher has announced that Rukia's parents send an official letter requesting to drop their daughter off of school due to her medical conditions. And since then, Momo, the once noisy and energetic teen becomes gloomy and quiet. School simply becomes uninteresting to her.

She misses her bestfriend. She misses eating lunch with her, going out with her to karaoke, playing arcade, eating every flavour of ice cream until they run out of money and giddy, laugh and tickle each other on their way home. Without Rukia, she feels like a Siamese kid ripped apart from her twin.

The last bell for the day rings and everyone walks out of the room. Once the room clears out, Momo finally stands and wills herself to walk out too. But a tap on the window causes her to snap her head back and finds a boy standing on the tree outside.

"Shiro-chan."

.

.

.

Sitting on a bench on a not so crowded park, Momo stares at her ice cream as it slowly melt down unto her cone, licking it off with less enthusiasm before it reaches her hand. Toshiro glances at her every now and then, one arm resting across the back of the bench just behind the girl's shoulder.

Taking her out on the park and buying her an ice cream...again...is just a spur of the moment, really. He just can't help but notice how Momo gets deeply saddened about her bestfriend's departure. He tells himself that it is just sharing the same sympathy for he knows how hard it is to part with someone abruptly, especially when that person is your bestest of best friends. So somehow, he feels the need to comfort the girl. Yes, it is just to comfort her, his mind says. But his heart tells that there is something else. Concern? Affection? Or maybe...

"Shiro-chan?" The silver haired vampire jerks out of his trance as the human girl speaks. "Have you lost someone dear to you before?"

Toshiro shifts on his seat, pulling his arm from the back of the bench to rest it down his side. He finds the question too personal, yet he is willing to answer her. "Yes, I had. My bestfriend, she's very dear to me."

"She?"

Toshiro nods. "Ichigo's sister. She's my bestfriend and my-" He throws a small glance her way. "-my mate."

"Oh..." And there goes her last enthusiasm for ice cream. She blinks at it several times, debating on whether to dump it away now or hold onto it and let it melt on her hand. But in the end, she chooses neither of two. Instead, she takes in a brave move and chucks the whole ice cream on her mouth. Her cheeks puffing out as it reddens at the coldness but she refuses to spit it out. It will help her feel numb for what she's going to find out next. "Show...can choo tell me about cher?" she asks in a muffled voice, trying to chew the cold substance on her mouth.

Toshiro blinks at her, unsure at what she just did. "W-Well, her name is Karin." He pauses a little, glancing at Momo as if testing the water. Finding the eagerness in her face, Toshiro lets out a soft breath and continues. "We were friends since time immemorial. She's everything I ever wanted in my life. But there comes a time when I have to move away and leave her. And when I came back, a war separated us forever. She..." He finishes with a sigh.

Momo bites her ice cream coated lips. "I'm sorry."

Toshiro turns towards her. "Why are saying sorry?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're sad?" The boy strengthens on his seat, his eyes never leaving her puffed face. His brows knitting together in deep thought. Momo blushes, feeling his intense gaze. She swallows hard, forcing the ice cream down her throat to rid her mouth of any food. "W-What?" she asks when Toshiro starts leaning towards her. He raises a hand to her face and his thumb brushes a tear that she doesn't realize she has.

"You're crying," he says, eyes staring at her full of concern.

Momo gasps and quickly turns away. "Sorry." She rubs her eyes furiously but Toshiro suddenly grabs her wrists and turns her to him.

"Don't cry...please."

Momo's eyes widen at the look of sincerity and affection on Toshiro's face. Her lips slightly fall ajar and her cheeks burn in flaming red as Toshiro starts leaning toward her face again. This time his eyes drooping down on her parted lips. Her heart hammers on her chest, and her breath gets stuck in her throat as his hand cups a side of her face and pulls her closer until...

He stops.

An appalled look graces Momo's face as a crestfallen Toshiro pulls away and returns back to his side on the bench, leaving her breathless and confused. "I'm sorry." he says, and Momo feels stricken.

He almost kissed her. Almost! But he just has to stop himself and say sorry as if he regrets what has or has not happened. Momo's heart twitches but before she can say something, her Mom passes by and calls unto them.

"Momo. Hitsugaya-kun."

"Mom!" Momo's feet moves on its own accord as she stands from the bench and runs toward her mother's arms...crying.

Toshiro stands up from his feet meaning to go after the girl but he stops himself- once again. Unohana looks down her daughter inquisitively then up to Toshiro but the boy averts his gaze away, hiding the guilt on his face before uttering another...

"Sorry."

.

**.**

**...V...**

-Kuchiki Mansion-

Rukia sits quietly on her bed, staring at nothing in particular as her mother and one female servant move about her room, gathering some of her clothes and important belongings in a huge luggage.

"Rukia, do you want to take this shawl your cousin Kiyone gave you?" Rukia shakes her head in response to her mother. "How about this scarf from Aunt Lilineth?"

"No."

"Okay. So do you need to bring something in particular?"

Rukia lets out a soft breath. "Do we really have to go, Mom?"

Slightly surprised by her daughter's question, Hisana asks the servant to leave them alone for awhile. Once the maid is gone, Hisana sits beside her daughter and takes the girl's hands in hers. "Rukia, we're doing this for you."

"But...why do we have to move away?" Rukia asks, her face a picture of a girl with innocent pleading face.

"Your father already discussed this with you, didn't he? We want the best medication for you, sweetheart. We want you to be healed and Doctor Enma suggested for us to try the medications abroad. He says they can cure you."

"No one can cure me, Mom. I know."

"Ssh. Rukia, don't say that." Hisana pulls her daughter in an motherly embrace. "You'll be healed."

The girl shakes her head. "The doctors won't cure me, Mom. I know, I just..." Rukia pulls away slightly so she can look up at her mother's eyes. "There's only one person who can save me... Ichigo. He can save me. I know he will save me. He always does." Hisana is slightly taken aback at the faith and love glowing on her daughter's eyes. "He will find a way to save me, Mom. Just...give him a chance."

"Rukia-"

"Please."

If there's one moment that Hisana becomes grateful of her daughter's blindness, this will be it. The determined and pleading look on Rukia's eyes almost breaks her into tears. She can't believe how Rukia has grown over the years. She has grown into a beautiful, determined, faithful and trustworthy wife that despite having an illness remains strong and loving. She just can't understand why her daughter has to suffer with all of this. The girl has done nothing wrong. If there's someone who should suffer, it would be...

"Mom?"

Hisana clenches her hands on her lap, calculating the decisions on her mind. Ichigo means danger. If she gives in to Rukia's pleas of going back to Ichigo then it's as if she's pushing her daughter back in a deeper danger and worse to her death. She can't do that. She doesn't want that. "I'm sorry, Rukia. But your father and I have decided and as your parents, we know what's best for you so you have to respect our decisions."

Despite telling herself to be firm with her words, Hisana can't help but feel guilty upon seeing the hurtful look on her daughter's face. She wants to take back what she just said but Rukia speaks, "I understand. I'm sorry, Mom."

Hisana bites her lips as she watches her daughter crawls down her bed, preparing to sleep. "Rukia..."

"It's alright, Mom. I know you only want what's best for me. And I've been very stubborn these past few months. I even made a mistake of bypassing you and not telling you about this disease so now... I want to make it up to you." Rukia curves her lips upward, an act that could pass up as a smile to ease her Mom off of worries. "I love you, Mom. You and Dad, I love both of you so much."

Hisana smiles sympathetically. "We love you too, Rukia."

After placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead, Hisana stands from the bed and makes her way to the door. When the footsteps disappear and silence fills the room, Rukia curls herself in a ball underneath her blanket and starts crying. Unknown to her, Hisana is still lingering on her door.

_'Oh Rukia...'_ Hisana clutches her hand on her chest as she closes the door quietly. She walks away from her daughter's room unable to hear the sobbing of her poor child. She wants to do something to take her pain away yet she doesn't know how.

.

_"There's only one person who can save me, Mom... Ichigo. He can save me."_

Hisana's steps become faster and longer as she trails down the long and winding hallways of their mansion. Her face is stoic as that of her husband causing their servants to stay out of the way and share confused glances as she passes by.

If what Byakuya said was true about Ichigo being the cause of Rukia's illness then perhaps it was also true that Ichigo holds the cure for her daughter.

_"I know he will save me. He always does."_

He always does? How many times did Rukia gets in trouble? If Ichigo always saved her then that means he's always putting Rukia's life in danger. Hisana scowls, an expression that rarely crosses her face. She enters their room, sitting on the bed as she contemplates on her thoughts. She wants to cave in to her daughter's plea. She really does. But her motherly instinct tells her to put Rukia away from danger's arms. Rukia wants Ichigo but Ichigo is danger so—

_"He will find a way to save me, Mom. Just..."_

—it's a NO.

_"...give him a chance."_

Hisana fists her hands tightly in her lap as she tries to push her daughter's voice out of her head.

_"Please."_

But the next thing she knows, she's holding the phone in her hand.

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

Ichigo stares at the rabbit plushie he bought the day Rukia left. His elbows rest on his legs while his fingers are interlaced together forming a fist press up against his thin lips, deep in thoughts. The sun's afternoon glow lighting one side of him as he sits on the couch next to the window.

He finally made up his mind. Rukia's life is in danger and there's no sense in prolonging her disease. But before that, he has to make a plan for the execution. Usually, he never made plans for doing something. He just went head on, knowing that he can deal with the consequences later. But this time, it's different. His life will turn upside down after this.

From being a powerful immortal, he will turn back to an ordinary powerless human. But that's not what he's preparing himself to. It's more about living a life without his friends, without no one who knew him and most importantly...without Rukia.

Once he delivers the cure, he's also removing himself away from her. He won't find her again. No, he decides not to cross path with her again. Though she will remain to be his one and only mate-love, he won't take another chance of getting her life to risk. He'll let her choose what she wants to be, where she wants to be and who she wants to be with.

Five years with her is enough for him. He'll cherish every single moment of those five years for the rest of his life. But...it is time to let her go.

KRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!

The screeching sound of the desk phone rips the solemnest that surrounds the house. Even Ichigo finds himself jerking off his seat at the sudden alarm. Looking at the ringing device as if it's a bomb, Ichigo slowly picks up the phone and answers the call.

"Hello, Ichigo-kun?" the caller says from the other and Ichigo can't help but widen his eyes and says, "Hisana-san?"

**.**

**.**

**...V...****  
><strong>  
>Toshiro stands on a branch of a tree overlooking Unohana's store with one hand resting on the trunk to balance himself. He watches Momo through her open window. The girl is sitting on her study table staring at her homework. She has her hair fall off her shoulder for the first time and he admires it. He also takes note of the distant look on her face and can't quite make up his mind whether to tap on her window or just continue to stare at her from a distance. In the end, he chooses the latter.<p>

He's a coward. He's such a coward bastard, giving her so much hope then leaving her hanging in the air. He's not sure what his feelings are for the girl but he can tell that she now holds a special place in his heart. And him almost kissing her is a proof that...he likes her.

Toshiro jerks out of his thoughts as he hears a shuffling from the girl's window. When he looks up, his eyes meet Momo's surprised ones.

Momo is about to close her window but she gasps audibly upon seeing Toshiro standing on the tree a few feet away. Her hands freeze on her window sill and her eyes widen in surprise. She is about to ask what he's doing there but the memories of what happened at the park flash on her mind and because of embarrassment, she pulls her window down and hastily draws the curtain close.

Toshiro feels like he had been slap...hard. Just when he thought, Momo will accept him no matter what; she turns her back to him. She hates him, for real. And he can't blame her. He has taken her for granted. Now, he will never tell her what she means to him. When Ichigo gives the cure to Rukia, they'll memories of each other will vanished together with their feelings for each other.

Toshiro turns away with a defeated look on his face. They say that one should know when to let go. And perhaps, this is his sign. He should end it, before it even started. It'll be easier that way.

**.**

**.**

**...V...****  
><strong>  
>10 minutes to midnight...<p>

Ichigo arrives at the staircase to the Kuchiki mansion, determination and resolve written all over his face.

When Hisana called earlier, the said mother-in-law told him about their plan on taking Rukia to America tomorrow. After their conversation, Ichigo wastes no time in taking the next trip to Sereitei. He has to see Rukia and stop her from leaving. But he needs to keep in mind not to pursue Byakuya in a fight. He'll try the diplomatic approach—no snarling, no cocky remarks—just pure man to man speech.

As much as possible.

When Ichigo reaches the top, he is greeted by a number of guards patrolling the gates. He smirks. Byakuya knows him well. His father-in-law makes sure that he'll be greeted properly when he arrives.

"Good evening." Ichigo says. "I'm here to see Rukia."

One of the guards squints at an eye at him, trying to make out his face through the faint light of his torchlight. "Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Sir. But Kuchiki-sama told us not to let you in. He also ordered us to use force if you insist so I suggest you take your leave, Sir."

Ichigo sighs softly. He raises a hand to scratch the back of his head but the guards think that he'll attack. They quickly draw out their swords and point their guns at him.

"Step back or we will shoot!"

Ichigo blinks and takes a single step forward. Byakuya might have warned them about him. "Look, I-"

A sound of a gunshot echoes around the mansion, startling the dwellers inside. Byakuya sits up from the bed, his wife following after him.

.

"What's happening?" Hisana asks while Byakuya moves to his sword rack.

"Hisana, go to Rukia's room. Stay there and do not leave her side until I came back."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

Byakuya pulls out his sharpest sword of all. "The boy is here and I'm not letting him in."

"But Byakuya, don't you think you're overreacting?" Hisana steps towards her husband, hugging her robes around her body. "Ichigo-kun is a family. He's Rukia's husband. Why are you acting like he's some dangerous killer or something? Why don't you just let him in?"

"That boy is not a family to me, Hisana. Not anymore. And I don't want him near our daughter again."

"But Byakuya-" Another gunshot is heard and Byakuya turns swiftly at the door where Chad is already waiting for him. "Byakuya-"

"Go to Rukia's room now, Hisana. Close all her windows and lock the door. I will deal with this brat once and for all."

.

.

.

Ichigo ducks down and steps on the side. He leaves one foot behind causing the samurai who attacks him to trip on his leg and fall face first on the ground. It is the seventh guard that attack him and he's getting annoyed. When another guard tries to fire at him again, he turns and give them the deadliest scowl he can ever muster and the guards automatically freeze in fear.

"Look," Ichigo billows. "I'm not here to fight with you. I just want you to step aside and let me in!"

"And who are you to demand such a thing?" The large gate creaks open, revealing the most feared swordsman in the name of Byakuya glaring at him-a number of guards and samurais standing behind him. "You do realize that it's very late in the evening, kozo."

Ichigo clenches his jaw. "Yes. I'm very sorry. I just... I'm here to see my wife."

"Your wife? She's not here."

"You're lying!" Ichigo snarls then swallows the tenseness of his muscles. He told himself that he won't get in a fight with this man. Diplomatic approach, remember? "I-I mean, I know she's inside. I just want to talk to her."

Byakuya flinches at the softness of the vampire's tone. He's not used to that kind of tone from him. Perhaps the boy has something brewing in his mind. Taking several steps closer to his orange haired mortal enemy, Byakuya lifts his head proudly. "Kurosaki Ichigo," he drawls out. "...as far as I'm concern, I already gave you five years to talk to my daughter. I even let her stay with you twenty four hours for seven days a week so how come you still need to talk to her?"

"There's so many things I still need to say to her." Ichigo says firmly, throwing any diplomatic thoughts out the window.

"Kozo, I'll say this to you one last time..." Byakuya turns his narrowed steel cold gaze at the man before him before he continues, "Stay. away. from my daughter. Touch her again and I'll send your soul to hell right here, right now. Don't try me."

Steel gray meets fiery amber as the two men glare at each other. Their heated gaze and murderous face send chills to everyone around them. Even the night wind seems to escape the tension as it blows passed them and rattles the leaves of the trees.

After a lifetime of glaring at each other, Ichigo is the one who surrenders. "I understand, he says, hanging his head low as he takes a step back. "As I've said, I didn't come here to fight or to hurt anyone. I just take my chances, hoping to talk to my wife and say goodbye." He lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'm taking my leave now."

Byakuya's brows furrow in suspicion as the vampire sags his shoulder in defeat and starts taking the steps down. "I'll spare you a final word for my daughter...that's if you have any."

Ichigo pauses on the third step and Byakuya's fingers flinch on his sword's hilt, ready for a surprise attack. But Ichigo doesn't do anything. He just turns over his shoulder and looks at Byakuya with the saddest expression on his face. "I don't."

Byakuya raises a thin brow as the orange haired man simply turns away and resumes walking down the stairs. His gaze never leaves Ichigo's retreating form until the guy disappears in the shadows of the night.

A whistling wind blows around, making the torches to flicker and dance. When it stops, something catches Byakuya's hawk eyes. "Chad, take some men and check the steps. See if Kurosaki Ichigo is still on it. All of you on the right surround the whole perimeter of the manor. Make sure the boy doesn't take a single foot inside. While you, come with me. Go!"

As the men disperse, Byakuya makes his way back inside the mansion with wide hurried steps. Earlier, as the wind blew and the torches flickered, he saw a silhouette jumping off to a tree. And he knows very well that the shadow belongs to Kurosaki. The vampire didn't really surrender. In fact, he just sneaks his way inside the mansion. "That bastard."

.

.

Inside Rukia's room, Hisana watches her daughter sleep. So far, the noises at the gate stop. But she still feels anxious on what is going on outside. A tap on the window causes her to jump slightly from her chair. And when she turns at it, her eyes widen in surprise.

"Ichigo-kun!" Hisana walks towards the window and pushes it open without any second thoughts. Ichigo jumps inside, landing with a soft thud before turning at his mother-in-law.

"Uh...Thank you, Hisana-san," he says, bowing his head in embarrassment. He heaves in a deep breath and is about to apologize for all he had done but Hisana beats him into it.

"Save the apologies for later, Ichigo-kun. I understand your actions. I forgive you."

Ichigo feels like a heavy weight on his shoulder has been lifted as the woman smiles at him...that warm and motherly smile. It is one thing he needs in order to stay strong and keep his resolve.

While the other thing...

Ichigo turns towards the bed where a beautiful young girl is sleeping peacefully.

"Go ahead." He hears Hisana says, pushing him gently towards the bed. Ichigo looks back at the woman and utters a small 'Thank you.' before moving towards the center of his universe.

.

"Rukia," he whispers, sitting down the bed and brushing his knuckles against Rukia's soft cheeks. He places both hands on either side of the girl's head, trapping the sleeping girl inside his arms before leaning closer to her face. "I miss you midget. I miss you so much."

Ichigo brushes the loose strands of hair away from Rukia's face, runs his thumb against the girl's cheeks, and whispers words of endearment against her lips. Rukia sighs happily in her sleep. She unconsciously leans against the warmth of Ichigo's hand and smile against each loving words whispered in her ears.

Hisana's heart swells in admiration as she watches the scene before her. She can see how much Ichigo loves her daughter and vice versa. The look in Ichigo's eyes reflects love, passion, longing, desire and so much more. While Rukia's unconscious movements and response show how much she loves what he's doing to her.

The two have grown to love each other so much. And Hisana is touched. She's glad she's done the right thing-forgiving Ichigo and bringing the two back together.

.

The sound of hurried footsteps snaps Hisana's attention back to reality. She quickly peeks through the door and gasps. "Oh my God. You have to leave, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo sighs, unable to move away from his wife. He closes his eyes and places a tender kiss on Rukia's forehead.

"We are leaving at 4 in the afternoon. We will use the highway at the south with five to six escort cars." Hisana informs, glancing down the hallway where Byakuya and his men are coming. "We'll probably be a few cars from behind. I'm sure you'll find us. Now go," she adds, shooing the guy hastily.

But Ichigo still hasn't move. He takes his time dragging his lips down Rukia's nose.

Byakuya pulls his sword out of its sheath, the swift sound of the sharp blade slicing through the air as he almost fly up the stairs.

Hisana's heart almost jumps from her chest when Byakuya reaches the hallway of the second floor. "They're here!" The raven haired mother wisps away from the door to find Ichigo pulling away from kissing Rukia's nose only to lean back down and finally kiss Rukia's lips. Hisana heaves in a loud gasp. "Ichigo-kun!"

.

.

.

The door then bursts open.

"Rukia!" With his sword grip tightly in his hand, Byakuya stands frozen on the door. His eyes move to the left side of the room, scanning the ceiling down to the floor before moving his gaze to the right where he finds Hisana sitting on a chair next to the bed where their daughter is...sleeping...peacefully.

"Byakuya, will you calm down. You might wake Rukia up." Hisana says in a soft yet scolding tone. Byakuya frowns, stepping further inside the room with a sceptical gaze. "What happened? Is it really Ichigo outside?" Hisana inquires.

"Hm-mm." Byakuya nods. Then his eyes narrow at the drawn curtains of the window. He quickly moves towards the said window with firm steps but he finds that the window is locked. He sighs inaudibly. But he's suspicions never cease. He turns away from the window and continues to search the room.

"Then where is he? And what are you looking for, Byakuya?" Hisana tries to sound innocent as if he doesn't know a thing of what is happening. She knows that Byakuya is looking for Ichigo. Good thing, the orange haired boy is fast enough to move out and hide while Hisana quickly moves back to her chair next to Rukia's bed five seconds before Byakuya came barging inside the room.

Yes, that is a very intense five seconds of Hisana's life. But it seems that the tension is not yet over as Byakuya walks past her and makes his way towards Rukia's bathroom—where Ichigo is currently hiding.

"The boy goes off but I saw his shadows sneaking inside the mansion. I'm sure he's going in here."

Hisana's eyes widen in panic as Byakuya reaches in for the bathroom doorknob. But she acts on impulse and stops the impending doom.

"Byakuya!" Hisana snaps firmly causing the raven haired man to flinch his hand away from the doorknob. Hisana huffs and stands in front of her husband, simply blocking the bathroom door behind her. "This is getting ridiculous! I am here the whole time and I haven't seen any trace of Ichigo-kun in this room so if you may please, just stop. You're going to wake Rukia and I don't want that. She's hardly had any good sleep and you marching around in here are not helping at all."

Byakuya is taken aback from getting a scolding from his wife. His men are watching them from the door for God's sake. He has to show them who the man of the house is. "Move away from that door, Hisana." Byakuya says coldly.

"No." The woman answers with a colder glare. "You and your men, leave this room now."

"Hisana-"

"Now."

They say that behind every cold man is a colder woman...er something like that.

In this case, if Byakuya Kuchiki is cold Hisana Kuchiki can be colder and deadlier is she wants to. And right now, everyone, including Byakuya shudders at the death threat on Hisana's voice. The men all scamper back to their respective posts while Byakuya sighs in defeat and moves to exit the room. But he pauses on his steps and turns back at his wife. "I know. I'm being too worked up but I can't help it." Byakuya looks at his sleeping daughter with a worried gaze. "I love her so much and I'm not going to let anyone take her away again."

If Hisana feels a pang of guilt for betraying her husband, she doesn't show it that much. She just walks over to him and embraces him around the waist. "Our daughter will be alright, Byakuya. She'll be fine. We will be fine. Just be patient and stay strong for her...for us. We just have to have faith, Byakuya. Everything will be alright."

"I hope you're right, Hisana. I hope you're right."

.

.

.

Behind the bathroom door, Ichigo clenches his hands and stares at his image through a wall mirror half filled with Rukia's favorite rabbit stickers. Much has been said and proved and Ichigo firmly believes that it's enough push for him already.

Everything's going to be alright in the end. If it's not alright, then it's not yet the end.

Ichigo's eyes narrow in pure resolve. He has to do it. He has to save Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

-Urahara shoten-

Nanao sits on the kitchen table in front of Rangiku. The latter knitting her brows in concentration as she cuts out some pictures and spreads them on the table. Nanao sighs softly, pushing her glasses up her nose before taking a sip of her blood tea quietly until...

"That is mine, you bastard!"

Hiyori and Shinji burst into the kitchen causing Nanao to spill tea on her blouse and Rangiku to make a wrong cut.

"Give it back!" Hiyori growls as she reaches for the pack of fresh blood on Shinji's hands.

However Shinji holds it up out of her reach. "No!"

The two groans and barks at one another as Hiyori pulls on Shinji's hair while Shinji push Hiyori's face away. Both their faces are contorted in an awkward look.

"I said give it back!" Hiyori jumps up and successfully snatches the pack away from Shinji's grasp.

"No!" Shinji growls, snatching the pack back, quickly tearing the plastic with his teeth before pouring the bloody juice on his mouth.

"Aaarrgh!" Hiyori shrieks, diving at the blonde haired vampire to let out her wrath. The two engages in a tug of war fight, rolling around the kitchen in a messy heap of dust and cracking bones.

Nanao's brow twitches but she chooses not to get involved with the two. She looks at Rangiku and finds the busty woman pouting at the poorly cut photo before looking back at her. Nanao simply shakes her head and resumes with her tea.

"You know, the chemistry between those two can blow up this whole house," Ikakku, who also happens to be in the kitchen, comments, closing his eyes and folding his arms over his chest.

"And what do you know about chemistry?" Yumichika deadpans, sipping on his blood juice box with a noisy slurp. Ikakku cracks an eye open and glares at Yumichika, who like him, is lounging upside down above the kitchen counter, like bats hanging from a cave's ceiling.

"Oh yeah? And what do you know about chemistry that I don't?"

"A lot of beautiful things." Yumichika announces, raising his chin proudly.

"Like?"

"Like a lot of beautiful things, I'm sure you won't comprehend."

"Che...you're a bitch." Ikakku smirks, returning to his not so peaceful sleep.

Yumichika grimaces, sipping his juice with noisier slurps before muttering, "Bald."

"Bitch."

"Bald."

"Bitch."

"Bald."

"Bitch."

"..."

"..."

"...You're still bald."

Renji and Hisagi then steps inside the kitchen. "Hey what are you doing?" Renji walks over the table and peeks over Rangiku's shoulder.

"There." Rangiku says, holding a rectangular frame before showing it to her red haired 'friend'. "Tada! I made a collage of our photos. You know, the ones taken from the last time we had dinner at the Kurosaki's. Isn't it cute?"

Renji blinks at the art, settling on the chair next to Rangiku to look at the said photos. All of them look pale except for Rukia and Momo. And their eyes shine red against the flash of the camera. Yes, some perks of being vampires. But still, they all look very happy in all the photos. "It's nice, Ran. Good job."

"Yes, it's really cool!" Hisagi adds, leaning on the table to look down at the said art. By that time, Hiyori and Shinji stop fighting while Ikakku and Yumichika jumps down the floor. All of them looming round the table to look at the pictures.

"Oh! I can't wait to show this to Rukia-chan! She looks so cute in here. I'm sure she'll be happy to see...this." Rangiku's voice saddens at the last words, lowering the frame down the table.

Silence falls around the group as the words sink in, a crestfallen look gracing their faces. Ikakku and Yumichika returns to their original position. Nanao stares distantly at her tea. Hisagi bows his head and leans against the counter. Hiyori shoves the blood pack roughly on Shinji's chest but the guy just frowns, seeing that it's already empty.

Then a sigh from Rangiku finally breaks the silence. "Do you think Rukia-chan will make it?"

Renji, who takes the seat next to Rangiku, shakes his head slowly. "It's really up to Ichigo now."

"Do you think there's still a chance for them to be together again after this?"

Renji leans back on the chair, placing his arms behind to cradle his head. "Knowing Ichigo, I'm sure he'll set himself apart from us after everything that happened. He'll blame himself for everything up to the point that he'll wished to never cross path with us again, especially with Rukia. That way, he won't cause harm to any of us again. He thought of himself as the trouble magnet so instead of getting back to us, he'll choose to stay away. It's his way of protecting us...That idiot."

Everyone silently agrees.

Though they want their friendship with Ichigo to last forever there are certain problems that require sacrifices.

An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth.

Yes. That's how they live.

"But..." A voice says making everyone turn and find Urahara and Yoruichi standing by the door. "Blood is thicker than water..ne, Kurosaki-san?"

Everyone's eyes widen as a tall man steps in front of them. "Ah."

"Ichigo."

"Kurosaki."

"Ichigo-kun"

Ichigo steps closer to the table. "We may vanish from each other's memories. But I know that one your hearts will remember each other again. That's why..." Ichigo heaves in a deep breath before looking back at his friend, an unwavering resolve shining in his eyes. "I finally made a decision. And I'm asking you guys for this last time to please...help me save Rukia."

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

The grand gate of the Kuchiki manor opens revealing a raven haired man dressed in a neat black suit. Everyone bow their heads as Byakuya Kuchiki steps out followed by his wife, Hisana who's wearing a pink kimono and is assisting their blind daughter, Rukia. The girl wears a yellow coat, a cream knee length skirt and a pink scarf wrap around her neck. She holds onto her mother as she hides her lips under her scarf. Her eyes look dull too, still sad about the thought of leaving her home, her country and most especially, her loved ones.

A total of 10 cars are lined up on the ramp connecting the manor down the main road. Byakuya and his family take the 3rd car to the last with Chad as their driver. He is sitting next to Chad while Hisana and Rukia sit at the back. And as the servants who are left to take care of the mansion call and wave their goodbyes, Rukia can't stop a small tear from falling from her eyes. It doesn't go unnoticed by her father though. However, Byakuya wouldn't change his mind for he believes that it's better to sacrifice Rukia's temporary happiness than to lose her life.

He heaves in a deep audible breath, turning his gaze away from his daughter's crestfallen face before nodding to Chad and saying, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>I hope you have enjoyed this.<p>

**Want the next chap? Then REVIEW! It's the key for this evil author to update. Bohaha! P**

**Honestly the next chap will be up soon, still...PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Arigatou!**

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**


	28. Chapter 28

"So...I guess this is it." Ichigo takes a single step forward as the portal opens up in front of him before turning around to face his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank EVERYONE who favorited, followed and specially those who took their time to review andor pm me. HONTO NI ARIGATOU! **

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Ichigo takes a single step forward as the portal opens up in front of him before turning around to face his friends. "You guys, I really appreciate everything you have done for me. You have stick with me until the end. You are the best persons I've ever met and I just-"<p>

"Man, will yah just shut up? We still have to catch your wife, remember?" Renji interrupts and everyone agrees with him.

Ichigo's brow twitches as he groans under his breath. Here he is, trying to be a little philosophical and sentimental since it might be their last time seeing each other but they just have to interrupt him of his speech and-oh come on they're right! There's no need for farewell speeches. His friends already know how he feels for them.

"Alright!" Ichigo lets out a huff turning at the portal gate with determination written all over his face. "Let's roll."

.

The group enters the portal one by one until the only person left are Ichigo and Toshiro. The silver haired guy looks back at the distant before sighing and walking towards the portal. But Ichigo suddenly blocks his way.

"I believe you have someone else to go to."

"Kurosaki I-"

"Go. Don't waste your last chance. Rukia will be mad if she finds out you broke her best friend's heart."

Toshiro blinks up at their leader before finally nodding, blushing a little. "Ah. Goodluck, Kurosaki."

"Same to you."

With that, the two vampires head toward the opposite directions, with Ichigo going inside the portal while Toshiro heads back to Karakura town. When Ichigo finally arrives at the other end of the portal, he is surprised to see some unexpected companions.

"Tia?"

The tanned woman smirks, a group of female wolves standing behind her. "Hisashiburi da, Ichigo."

.

"Tia?" Ichigo repeats in awe. "What are you doing here?"

"Urahara called me. He said you need some help. And I wouldn't want to miss this chance to get even with you. I still owe you one, right?" Relief and confidence flood through Ichigo. With the help of the female wolves, his plan will be perfect. "I saw the convoy already passed by about 30 minutes ago." Tia informs.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shinji exclaims and everyone answers him with a determined "Hai!"

.

.

.**...V...**

The ride along the main road is silent. It is so peaceful and smooth Hisana can't help but feel anxious and nervous. She's sure she told Ichigo about the time of their departure and the road they'll be taking. But then she remembers that Ichigo is busy kissing Rukia while she informed him of their departure. Now Hisana isn't sure if the boy remembers.

Moments pass and the Kuchiki convoy finally enters the main expressway and Hisana can't help but feel more agitated as she glances back and forth on either side of the car's window. _'Where are you, Ichigo-kun.'_

"Is there something bothering you, Hisana?" Byakuya asks, a tiny hint of suspicion lying in his tone. The woman in question jerks slightly on her seat, looking at the rear mirror to meet her husband's questioning gaze.

"Oh! Nothing much. I'm just wondering why there aren't many cars passing by." The woman answers nonchalantly, putting on her best act to stay calm despite her anxiousness.

"This is a paid road. Most vehicles use the public road instead. So it is likely to have few cars on it."

Hisana nods. "I see."

Byakuya draws out a soft breath, strengthening back on his seat and turning his attention back on the road that is until Chad steps on the break. "What is happening?" Byakuya asks sternly as the cars in front of them stops causing the rest of the convoy to halt.

Chad reaches for his radio and communicates with the convoy at the front while Rukia tugs on her mother's arm with a questioning expression on her face.

"Do not worry, Rukia." Byakuya answers. "We'll keep moving again in a few moments. Just relax there and take some sleep," he finishes before Chad confronts him.

"Sir, Alpha 1 reported that there's an unconscious woman lying in the middle of the road. It's seems that she's a victim of a hit and run. They are waiting for your orders, Sir."

The Kuchiki head lets out a controlled breath before grabbing the radio handset. "This is Byakuya. I want that body be off the road. Alpha 1, you stay in front. Alpha 2, pick up that woman and take her to a nearby hospital. You don't need to come with us to the airport anymore but make sure the woman will be attended to... Now move and let's head out."

"Roger."

After Byakuya's orders are given, the guards riding the second car steps out to pick up the woman on the road. But as they move closer, the woman suddenly sits up and grins wickedly at them.

"Hello boys."

The guards gasp, staring with wide eyes and open mouths as the supposedly injured woman suddenly transforms into a huge four legged beast.

"What the-AAAaaaahhh...!" A guard screams out as the wolf swipes him with its paw, causing him to fly several feet away before disappearing into the forest. The remaining guards gawk at the direction where their co-guard disappears into before turning back at the beast before them. The wolf grins and that cause the guards to pull out their guns and start firing.

"Alpha 3 and 4. We need backups, a wolf is attacking us. I repeat, a wolf is attacking us!"

.

"What's going on?" Rukia asks as she hears screams and gunshots coming in front of them.

"Chad, stay here and make sure they're safe." Byakuya says, pulling out his katana before turning at his wife. "Do not get out of this car. I'll be right back." He then steps out of the car and scowls as he sees a huge wolf assaulting his men. He had seen such beast before so he isn't surprised at seeing one again after a long time. The nobleman gestures to the other guards from the cars at the back and asks three of them to stand guard around the car where Hisana and Rukia are in while he summons the others come with him.

Hisana bites her lips worriedly as she watches her husband's retreating form. The guards keep firing along but the wolf simply jumps around to dodge their shots. When Byakuya arrives, everyone stops firing. The female wolf snickers slyly as the raven haired man points his sword at her-gray eyes narrowing in a steel cold glare.

"I don't have much time to play around with dogs so if you value your life, I suggest you walk away now." Byakuya says menacingly, sword still pointing at the wolf before him. But even if he's glare alone can kill any beast, the wolf doesn't budge from its spot. Instead, it raises its noise towards the setting sun before making a long resounding howl.

Byakuya's hand tightens at the hilt of his sword as the wolf stops howling and looks back at him. And before it can even start attacking, the nobleman decides to take manners with his sword. He charges forward, surprising the wolf with his speed, the female beast almost freeze on her spot. But before the blade slices across the wolf's neck...

"RAAAAARRRGGGH!"

A yellow furred wolf suddenly appears, butting its head against the charging Byakuya causing the swordsman to skid backward.

"What the-!"

Everyone's eyes widen and their jaws drop as three more wolves jump on the scene. One appears from the hill on their left, the other coming out from the trees on their right. While the last one comes crashing down upon the car in front of where Hisana and Rukia are.

Thud!

Rukia jerks as the ground trembles and the sound of crashing metals and steels follow. She can't see what's happening but she knows that something's going on and it starts to make her worry. "Mom, what's going on? Where is Dad? Are those wolves attacking us?""

"Ssh. It's alright, sweetheart. This is just..." Hisana cuts herself off before she can say anything more, remembering that Chad is still with them. She heaves in a deep breath and pulls Rukia closer. "Everything's going to be fine. Just sit here and 'wait'."

"Wait for what?" Rukia asks before she and her mother jumps in surprised at the sound of metal banging continues.

.

Byakuya's eyes flicker in anger and fear as the bluish wolf crashes the car with its paws, flattening it into a thin can. Fortunately, there is no one inside the said vehicle. But still, the wolves start circling them with low hisses and taunting gazes. And then Byakuya's fear escalates as the wolf steps off the wrecked car and slowly turns its attention towards the next car where Hisana and Rukia are. And then...

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Gun fires and yells fill the air as the wolves start attacking the men followed by the loud screeching of the tires as Chad steps on the gas, quickly backing their car away as the blue wolf starts pursuing them.

"Hisana! Rukia!" Byakuya tries to runs to his family's aid but another pack of wolf appears, with one of them quickly lunging down at him. The man draws his sword ready but before he can swing his blade, a flash of green cloth flutters before his eyes and the next thing he knew, the wolf gets thrown down the side of the road. "What the..?"

.

"Ara. Looks like we came just in time," A man with a bucket hat and green cloak says, turning towards the noble swordsman with a laid back smile on his face. "Hisashi buri desu ne, Kuchiki-san?"

"You..." Byakuya mutters before his attention gets caught by louder banging and maniacal laughing.

Renji appears, kicking a wolf away from a group of guards. Yoruichi, Nanao, Rangiku, Hisagi, Hiyori, Shinji and Yumichika also jump on the scene-forming a protective circle around the Kuchiki guards. And lastly, there's Ikakku, who lifted a car with his bare hands and threw it back on the ground, growling and pounding his chest with his fists like he's the king of all kong .

Everyone sweat drop.

"You...kozo's friends. What are you doing here?" The circle of vampire hears Byakuya says. But instead of answering, they all just turn to the Kuchiki noble and give the man smug grins before...

"Haaaaaarrrgghh!"

"Wooohoooo!"

"Yeee-haaaaahhh!"

Byakuya is fixated on his spot, blinking as 'kozo's friends (as what he calls them) take out a wolf opponent each and starts fighting them. Growls, bangs and crashes fill the atmosphere. There's a moment when a car flies above Byakuya's head followed by a lone tire rolling down next to him.

Byakuya gawks uncharacteristically at the chaos. It is a total disaster. This scene right here is just a big proof of how reckless and violent vampires can be. That is why, he promised himself that he will never allow his daughter be near and worse be influenced by this kind of...two legged beast.

Yes, the only difference he finds between the vampires and the wolves are the number of their legs. Other than that they are all a beast to him. What do you expect? He's Byakuya Kuchiki after all.

But wait! Speaking of his daughter.

Byakuya looks ahead and is slightly relieved to find that Chad manages to back the car several meters away from the chaotic brawl. But as his attention goes back at the said chaos, the scowl returns on his face as he notices something...strange. However, before he can figure it out, his attention reverts back to his family's car and finds that the wolf finally get holds of the said car. "Hisana! Rukia!" Byakuya calls out. He tries to move ahead but the fighting wolves and vampires prevent him from advancing towards his family's side. "Kuso!"

.

Bam!

Hisana and Rukia yelp as the wolf slams its paw on their car's hood, stopping its movement and keeping them in place. Chad steps harder on the gas, making the tires screech so loud as he tries to back away but to no avail. The furry beast grins wolfishly, tilting its head up ready to break the front glass.

Hisana heaves in a deep breath, holding her daughter protectively as she waits for the crash.

.

But it never came...because the wolf gets kick out of the way. The scene happened so fast, that all they get to see was a cloud of dust surrounding the area where the wolf came crashing into which was several feet away from them.

"What-" A weight thumping on the roof of their car cuts Hisana's sentence off. She looks up, heart beating frantically as she hears footsteps on the roof. The person walking on the roof jumps down the car's hood and finally lands down the ground revealing himself to the person inside the car.

Finally! Hisana sighs in relief.

"Mom, what's happening? Please, tell me we're alright." Rukia asks worriedly but her mother responds to her by kissing her forehead and letting go of her arm.

"Everything's fine now, my dear. You will be fine now."

"What-"

"Rukia."

The raven haired girl stiffens as her door opens and that familiar low velvety voice that she oh so wanted to hear for days comes whispering next to her ear. Her heart starts beating fast and her breath gets caught in her throat but that doesn't stop her from turning towards her head over her shoulder and facing her man. "Ichigo?"

The orange haired vampire smiles. "Yo."

"Y-Yo..." Rukia repeats absently, blinking for a moment before an angry vein suddenly pops in her head. "Yo? That's all you have to say?!"

"Look baby, I-woah!" Ichigo never gets to finish what he's about to say because someone suddenly grabs him by the hood of his jacket and pulls him away from the car. And before he can take hold of what's happening, a strong fist connects on his jaw sending him tumbling on the ground.

"Sado-kun!" Hisana steps out of the car, helping Rukia to get out of it too.

"You must stay inside the car, Hisana-dono. Byakuya-sama ordered me to protect you."

"But he's not an enemy, Sado-kun. Just let him be."

"No."

"Sado-kun!" Hisana says in a warning tone but the tan skinned man remains on his spot.

Ichigo groans, sitting up and clicking his jaw back into place before looking up to see Chad standing protectively in front of the car's door.

"Wow..." he chuckles dryly. No wonder he's Byakuya's assistant. The man has a steel hard fist.

"It's alright, Hisana-san. I can deal with him." Ichigo stands up, patting the dirt off his shirt and jeans before turning at Chad with a serious scowl. "I don't have much time so don't ask me to go easy on you," he says and Chad responds with...well, he doesn't say anything but Ichigo is sure that his silence is enough response.

Sweat drops.

"Arrrgh!" Ichigo growls and launches a punch at Chad's face. But the tall man dodges his attack and easily throws a punch of his own-his big fist landing on Ichigo's gut. The vampire hunches forward and Chad uses the opportunity to give Ichigo a strong elbow on his back before kicking and sending the vampire toppling over on the ground for the second time around. Ichigo pushes himself up on his feet again and charges again using the same move. And as he continues to miss, Chad also continues to hit him hard in different parts.

.

"What is he doing?" Renji asks, watching as Ichigo gets beat up by Chad. He and his wolf 'opponent' turn at each other and shrug in confusion.

That simple notion between Renji and the wolf doesn't go unnoticed by Byakuya. He knew it! He knew that something's a bit strange about this whole attack-and-rescue thing. He finally sees through the act. They are just playing! This thing is planned! It's scripted! That explains why those vampires seem to be cautious with their attacks. They are fakes! And they even managed to lure him away from his family so that...

Byakuya's eyes widen. _'The kozo can kidnap Rukia...AGAIN!'_

.

"Uuurrrggh..." Everyone turns to see a heavy reiatsu flaring around Byakuya. And they are shock to say the least that the man has a massive amount of energy enough to make them shudder. Byakuya hisses, a killer glint screaming in his eyes which means 'Stay out of my way or die!'

In several pieces.

Everyone gulps and quickly makes a path way as the furious father flies past them and charges towards the orange haired vampire.

"Kuso." Ichigo narrows his eyes as he sees the approaching swordsman. He turns back at Chad and decides that it's time to stop playing. Yes, Ichigo made Chad beat him up in purpose because he thinks he deserve it. He deserved to be punch by someone for everything he did. And he gladly accepts it, because somehow it lessens his guilt.

But being sliced into million pieces by his very angry father-in-law is another story.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo mumbles. And before Chad can understand what he means, the vampire disappears from his sight and a swift blow to his nape knocks him out of consciousness. Ichigo then turns at his wife and mother-in-law. "Hisana-san," he says as if asking for permission. The mother understands and quickly nods, pushing her daughter gently towards Ichigo.

.

"Hisana, what are you doing?!" Byakuya grits as he quickens his pace.

.

"Rukia, come here." Ichigo says urgently, glancing towards his approaching father-in-law. But to Ichigo's surprise, Rukia chooses to become the brat that she is and refuses to go to him.

"No." Rukia says firmly, surprising everyone. She crosses her arms and tilts her chin stubbornly.

"Rukia, you have to come with me-"

"Go away!"

"Rukia." Hisana frowns at her daughter's behavior, glancing worriedly at Ichigo as she sees Byakuya coming near them.

.

"Stay away from my family, you bastard!" Byakuya growls, picking up his speed.

.

"Rukia-"

"No!" Rukia stomps her foot to emphasize her refusal making Ichigo groan in irritation at her bratty behavior.

"C'mon sweetheart, if you don't go with Ichigo-kun, your Daddy's going to kill him." Hisana pleads but Rukia shakes her head.

"I said No! NO! NOOOO-" Rukia's screams hitch as Ichigo sweeps her off her feet, scooping her in his arms in a bridal style. She is about to protest but the moment her face hits his chest, Rukia turns in a complete mush. Oh how she missed being in his arms again. She missed his scent filling her nose and his heart beating against her ear. She missed him...so much.

"Rukia!" Ichigo tightens his hold on his wife as the raging Byakuya reaches them and quickly points his sword at him. "Put my daughter down, now!"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you take her away." Ichigo responds calmly, infuriating the Kuchiki noble even more.

"Neither am I."

"But you have to. I'm the only one who can save her anyway."

Byakuya scoffs. "Do you think that you can fool me around, kozo? I know a way to cure my daughter, there's no need for your help. Now put her down or I'll tear those arms of yours."

Ichigo stares intently at his father in law for a moment before he does something that surprises everyone. He puts Rukia down gently, sliding his hands from her head down to her cheeks with a crestfallen smile before turning back at Byakuya. "I apologize for everything that I've done," Ichigo says. "If you think that slicing me into pieces will solve the problem then..." Ichigo lifts his arms in a surrendering manner, presenting himself. "Go ahead."

Rukia frowns in concern as Byakuya starts walking towards the orange haired vampire. Murder is screaming in his eyes.

.

"That idiot-" Renji attempts to aid Ichigo but Urahara stops him-shaking his head before saying that they shouldn't interfere. By this time, the wolves and vampires stop 'fighting' as they watch with bated breath what is about to happen.

.

"Byakuya, stop right there." Hisana also tries to calm her husband but the said man keeps moving forward. "Byakuya..."

Left-right-left-right. Byakuya takes wider, more anxious steps.

"Byakuya!"

And now, he is walking super fast he's almost running until...

"Byaku-YA!

"Aw!" The noble, stoic, one of the most feared swordsmen in Japan yelps as his loving adorable little wife hits him upside the head.

Everyone blinks.

"Hisana?!" Byakuya sounds almost like whining as he rubs the lump in his nape while giving his wife a 'what-the-hell-was-that-for' glare.

"You hot headed stubborn man! How many times do I have to call your name before you stop and listen?" Hisana is beat red from irritation. Her hands are placed on her hips as she berates her samurai husband.

"Hisana, I was trying to save our daughter here-"

"Shut up!"

By now, everyone has to bite their lips-hard- to stop themselves from laughing. This scene is quite familiar. It's as if they are watching the older versions of Ichigo and Rukia while fighting.

Byakuya grits out a quiet curse and closes his eyes, trying to revive his demeanour while Hisana steps in front of him and pushes his hand that's gripping his sword down.

"Byakuya, please." Hisana says gently. "If you want to save our daughter then we have to trust Ichigo-kun. Don't be so hard on him." Byakuya scowls but not as hard as before. Somehow, the desperate tone on his wife's voice helps him calm down. "Please, my love. Let's give him this one last chance."

Byakuya stares at his wife's pleading face before turning towards his daughter then to the orange haired boy-man...vampire before heaving in a prideful air.

"Byakuya," Ichigo calls out, taking a few steps closer to the two parents. "I know that I've never been a good son-in-law to you."

"You are far from being good." Byakuya corrects but Ichigo ignores the comment and decides to continue.

"I was never nice or polite. I always want to get on your nerves as much you want to get on mine-" Byakuya grimaces at that. "-but I want to make it right this time."

_'This one last time.' _Ichigo wants to add but thought otherwise.

"I want to apologize for the cars...and to your men. Honestly, I planned this ambush-"

"I knew it!" An angry vein pops in Byakuya's forehead. But Hisana grabs his arm before he can even make another move to attack.

"-but we make sure that no one will be harmed. But still, I am sorry. I did this because I thought it's the fastest way to take Rukia away without having to confront you. But you still caught me...I guess I don't have a choice. This will be the first and probably the last time I'm doing this so..." Ichigo heaves in a deep breath then bows down at his parents-in-law. "Hisana-san, Byakuya, I want to ask for your permission to take your daughter out...I mean away-er somewhere away from here."

Ichigo gulps, a tiny bead of sweat running down the side of his face. He usually gets what he wants on his own-unpermitted-way that's why he never thought that this will be so...hard and nerve wrecking. He can easily snatch his wife away and to hell with the consent. But he refuses to do that. He wants to make things right out of respect for the two parents and...for the sake of apologizing for everything he did in the past.

BUT IF BYAKUYA REFUSES TO MAKE PEACE WITH HIM THEN HE HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO-

"Alright."

Ichigo snaps his head up. "Wha...what?"

Instead of confirming his answer, Byakuya looks down at Ichigo like he's a dirt under his nose. "I don't want to repeat myself, kozo," he says before whipping around with a dignified "Hmp!"

Ichigo smiles. He'll take that as a yes.

Ichigo bows his head once again as he says words of gratitude before turning around. He is surprised to see Chad already up and standing protectively in front of Rukia. The guy really has an extraordinary strength fit to be a 'royal' guard. Chad gives him a silent glare but nevertheless he steps aside, revealing the petite girl he is hiding on his back.

Finally!

Ichigo smiles wider as he steps closer to his wife. "Rukia...will you come with me?"

The girl rolls his gaze up, staring at Ichigo's face as if she hasn't lost her sight at all. It's as if she's examining him, scrutinizing every wound on his face before frowning and whipping around with a dignified "Hmp!"

Ichigo sighs in relief. He'll take that as a yes also.

Heh. Like father, like daughter.

.

.

"So..." Ichigo turns at everyone with Rukia already riding on his back. "I'll see you again, minna." He gives one meaningful nod at his friends before finally taking off.

There's no need for goodbyes for they'll definitely see each other again...someday.

.

"Did you catch everything on tape?"

"Everything amigo!"

"Great! It will surely be a worldwide trend!"

"Oh I already have a title for this! How about hit me baby one more time-Byakuya Kuchiki style! Hihihi!"

Renji and Shinji are snickering at the video of Byakuya being scolded and hit by Hisana that they recorded earlier on Shinji's Iphone. The two are so caught up in giggling that they haven't notice a dark figure looming behind them. And with a quick swoosh of air, Shinji's Iphone suddenly splits into four.

"Wah!" Shinji cries while Renji looks like he's going to piss himself as Byakuya Kuchiki towers above them with the darkest murderous glare he could ever muster.

"You..." Byakuya billows and before he can even finish his threat, the two vampires start running for their lives.

Everyone sweat drops.

"Yare yare..." Urahara spreads his fan over his mouth before slipping something out from his coat. "I think it's time to clean the mess!"

The rest of the gang nods in approval. Urahara presses the button and soon a flash of white light blasts around the area, covering the mortals including Hisana, Chad and Byakuya. And soon, the mortals' memories of this event are altered.

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

Ichigo leaps high up from one tree branch to another. He hops down the ground, flash steps through the forest and glances over his shoulder every now and then to check up on his wife riding on his back.

Rukia has her right cheek resting on his back, still frowning and hasn't said anything. She notices that Ichigo is purposely increasing his speed, going up and down just to try and make her talk or complain. However she refuses to say a word. Though there are some moments when she'll tighten her arms around his neck. And that was enough reaction for Ichigo...for now.

The rest of their journey has been very quiet. Neither one of them spoke or said a single word until a few more minutes pass and Rukia finally feels Ichigo slowing down.

"We're here," Ichigo mutters, lowering his wife gently on her feet. Rukia turns her head around, sensing her surroundings. "We're in the river..." Ichigo says beside him. "...where we first, you know, made-"

"Why?" Rukia cuts him abruptly. "Why did you bring me here, Mister?"

Mister? Ichigo scowls at that, forgetting about her question.

When he remains quiet, Rukia huffs and crosses her arms in a bratty posture. "Don't you have anything to say to me like I don't know, I'm sorry or something?"

"I'm sorry." Ichigo mumbles and for some reasons, Rukia suddenly gets irritated.

"You don't mean it."

"What?"

A vein pops on Rukia's head. She uncrosses her arms and stomps her foot on the ground with fisted hands. "I said you don't mean you're sorry!"

Ichigo adopts her irritated frown. "I'm the one saying sorry here so how would you know if I mean it or not, teme?!"

"I'm the one you're saying sorry to so I should know if you mean it or not! And I say YOU didn't mean you're sorry!"

"Whatever." Ichigo brushes her tantrums away but then rolls his eyes and says. "Fine! I'm sorry and I mean it. There. Happy?"

"Urgh...bakamono!" Rukia growls and pulls Ichigo abruptly by his hair. She has to give him what he deserves.

A rough kiss on the lips.

Ichigo's eyes are wide when his lips smash against Rukia's. He is surprise to say the least for he is expecting something like a kick, a slap, a hard punch or anything but a kiss. But as Rukia wounds her arms around his neck, Ichigo pushes all his thoughts away and wraps his arms about her waist. However, before he can respond to the kiss, Rukia abruptly pulls away.

And that's when Ichigo receives the solid punch in the jaw.

"There. Happy?" Rukia mocks as if she had read his previous thoughts, smirking triumphantly as stars dance around Ichigo's head.

.

A rush of cold wind blows, causing Rukia to tilt her head on the side and close her eyes as grasses and leaves dance passed her. When it stops, Rukia opens her eyes again and the orange rays of the sunset sparkling against the river greets her. She can't see it but the warm glow that kisses her pink cheeks is enough for her to say that...there is light out there.

Rukia steps closer to the river and opens her arms, welcoming the last of the sunset glow to bathe her with a serene smile on her beautiful face. Ichigo has a smile of his own as he watches his wife. He tucks his hands on his pocket and stands next to her.

"It's beautiful," Rukia whispers, not turning away from the sunset.

"So beautiful," Ichigo responds not turning his gaze away from Rukia's glowing face.

The young wife clears her throat, lowering her arms back on her sides before tilting her chin up in a back-to-business manner. "Well, are you finally telling me why'd you kidnapped me again?"

"I'm sorry." Ichigo says, his voice a deep rumble and Rukia can finally hear the sincerity in it. "All the things I've said before you leave, I didn't mean it. I only said that because-"

"Ssh." Rukia lifts a finger to cut him off. "You don't have to say sorry."

"What?" Ichigo blinks. "But I thought you wanted me to apologize."

"I never said anything about apologizing, haven't I?"

"But you-"

"Ichigo, you're not making any sense." Rukia waves him off nonchalantly causing several annoyed veins to pop on Ichigo's head.

"You are the most complicated human in this planet." Ichigo mutters between gritted teeth.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The mischievous smile on his wife's face has Ichigo sighing in defeat. He smiles back and flicks Rukia's forehead, knowing that it will annoy her. And true enough, Rukia jerks at the gesture and pouts at him. Ichigo chuckles, placing an arm over Rukia's shoulder before pulling her against his side. "I miss you."

Rukia sighs contentedly, snuggling closer against her husband's warmth and lacing her right fingers with his left hand that is hanging on her shoulder.

"You know, my mother always used to watch the sunset." Ichigo says as he turns back to watching the sunset. Rukia, slightly surprised at the small revelation regarding a 'topic' he seldom tells her, turns towards the sun as well. "My mom always sat next to the window, knitting a quilt or embroidering a handkerchief. There was this afternoon when I had a fight with the older boys in school who used to pick on me because of my hair. I beat them of course but I still I end up going home bruised and wounded."

Rukia frowns, mentally cursing the thugs who hurt her beloved husband. They're lucky their dead or else they'll be...well, dead. Double dead, perhaps?

"When I entered the house, I found Mom sitting next to the window like she used to. I thought she's going to scold me...but she didn't."

* * *

><p><em>A beautiful orange haired woman turned at the door and met her 8 year old boy with dirt and bruises tainting his young face. Her heart twitched upon seeing his beaten form but she refused to let him see her pain. It would hurt him more than his wounds. So she stood up and opened her arms to her son, smiling as she said, "Welcome home, Ichigo."<em>

_The boy's face brightened before he burst out crying into his mother's arms._

* * *

><p>"That moment was the most wonderful memory I had of my mother. I felt so protected whenever she smiled at me. Her face seemed to glow against the sunset and she was like an angel. The most wonderful and beautiful angel I have ever seen...until you."<p>

Rukia is flattered by his words. She smiles at him gratefully before turning back at the sunset. "Ichigo, if I met your mother, do you think she'll like me?"

"Of course. She likes to play with cute little brats like you," he jokes, earning a light pinch on his side. "It's true! My mom loves cute things...just like you."

Rukia contemplates on his statement before finally accepting it. "And your father?"

"Dad? Well, he's a total psycho. I'm sure he'll call you his third daughter the first time he laid eyes on you."

"Really?" Rukia smiles mischievously. "Cool! But...how about your sisters?" Rukia knows he had twin sisters. But she knows little about them since Ichigo is quite sensitive when it comes to his past. Though right now, Rukia is still a little curious as to why he suddenly open things up about his family. But whatever reasons, Rukia will not let this chance pass.

"My sisters have opposite personalities. Yuzu is like my mother, she's warm and kind to everybody. While Karin...she's a little rough for a girl. But she's kind-hearted too."

"So I say, Karin-chan is a lot like you."

"What? No! Karin is-"

"Snob, brash and hot headed. Totally a lot like you!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes in defeat, knowing that he won't win over her on this one. "Fine. But I say that you are the reincarnation of your father. You're stubborn, proud and annoying."

"But you love me."

"So much."

"Then that means you also love my Dad!"

"Yea-what?!"

Rukia bursts into a laughing pit, imagining the funny horrified look on Ichigo's face. He almost fell on her trap and admitted that he admires her scary father too.

"Why you..." Ichigo groans half heartedly, grinning as he gets back on his giggling wife by tickling her sides. Rukia squeals, trying to attack him back and causing the both of them to fall down the grass, with her lying on top of him.

Slightly out of breath, Rukia stares down on Ichigo's face. She can't see him but she knows that he is staring back at her, smiling. She flicks him on the forehead just like what he always do to her before quickly rolling off and lying on her back on the grass next to him. Still cackling, Ichigo pillows her head on his bicep while cushioning his head with his free arm. A comfortable silence pass and the couple regains their breath, lying on the grass and staring at the orange-purple-red sky. Rukia sighs happily, closing her eyes and starts humming a tune.

"That song sounds familiar." Ichigo says.

"It's from a movie Momo and I watched some time ago. I always play it too in my phone."

"That make sense. Can you sing it?"

Rukia cracks an eye open. "You sure you want to hear a crappy cheesy song about old couple still madly in love with each other?" she teases and Ichigo just snorts at her.

"Try me."

"Hm...okay." Rukia moves closer to him, closing her eyes again before she begins singing. "I wanna make you smile...whenever you're sad. Carry you around when you're arthritis is bad. All I wanna do...is grow old with you." Ichigo's eyelids droop half close as Rukia's soft voice fill the air, blending with the cold breeze blowing around the peaceful forest. And as she continues, he completely closes his eyes and let her voice take him down to memory lane. "I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches..."

He remembers the first time Rukia got sick under his care. She was just 11 that time, and they're living for almost a year together. Going home and finding her curled up in the couch, hogging her abdomen and crying in pain was one of the most frightening moment of his life. He got so afraid, he quickly took her in his arms and shunpoed from roof to roof all the way to the hospital only to find out that she was just having her first period ever. Ichigo almost fainted in front of the doctor while Rukia was pouting, blushing in embarrassment.

"I'll miss you...kiss you. Give you my coat when you are cold."

Ichigo smiles as the song keeps the memories playing in his head. He remembers the first time he kissed her during their wedding. He caught her off guard and God only knew how furious Rukia was to him after that. Then there's the memory of the first day they moved into his house. Rukia got really homesick during her first three nights, she demanded him to take her back to Seiretei right at that moment. Thinking that she'll stop once he ignored her tantrums, Ichigo went to sleep. But he had learned not to try and deduce how the mind of his little wife works. Rukia is unique. She won't accept defeat. That same night, she ran away from their house and went into the train station on her own. Good thing the station was already closed. That time, Ichigo could only sigh at her royal brattiness.

"Need you...feed you."

And who would forget that time she sneaked into his room and stole his credit card. She even ruined a costly pen by 'accidentally' stepping on it.

"Even let you hold the remote control."

A lot more memories came into his mind. That time when she drew a moustache on his face when he was asleep. The time they almost got caught necking at the janitor's closet. That time they bickered over money, food, house rules, tv channels and school supplies. They bicker over who gets to use the bathroom first or whose fart stinks more and so on and so on. They had fights, many many fights...from serious to childish and playful to painful. They made love a few times but each time is full of love and passion.

Those happy, sad, disastrous, surprising, heart breaking, heart warming, adventurous, annoying, funny, dangerous, mind blowing and wonderful memories are so precious to him. It breaks his heart to know that they will have to lose all of it.

"So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink. Put you to bed when you had too much to drink..."

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo placed a blanket over Rukia's shoulder as the girl fell asleep on a pile of homeworks on top of her study table. He sat down next to her, resting his cheeks on his palm then gently brushing a hair away from her face.<em>

_"I hate homeworks...sensei." Rukia mumbled on her sleep and Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep._

* * *

><p>"Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you."<p>

Ichigo's heart clenched.

"I wanna grow old with...you."

The last of the afternoon glow quickly fades as the sun disappears into the horizon. The night birds start crooking and the crickets begin chirping. Ichigo pulls her tighter against him, burying his nose on her hair to breathe in her scent. He wishes he could stop the time, right here and right now. Just like that last memory, he wishes he can always watch her sleep every night after helping her with her homework. But...

The sun finally goes down and Ichigo knows that his time is also gone.

Ichigo pushes both of them gently up on their feet. He's never been glad that Rukia lose her sight because then she will see how lonely and heartbroken he is right now. Telling Rukia about his mother and his family is like reminding himself that he can't keep what he wants forever. He wanted to keep his family to his side just as much as he wants to keep Rukia his wife forever. But there will always be a time that one has to let go of something. That's an inevitable part of life.

"Rukia."

"Hm?" Rukia moans, dusting dirt off her dress.

"...I'm leaving."

Rukia's hands pauses abruptly. She blinks once before looking up at him with a quizzical look on her face. His voice is so quiet and hollow; she quickly catches the message behind his words. "What exactly do you mean?" she confirms, brows knitting together.

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

Toshiro gulps, stepping on the side as groups of students start exiting the school gates. He looks around, scanning through the crowd of giggling, laughing and running students looking for a certain raven haired girl. His palms become sweaty and his heart starts beating nervously with each moments passing by. He is eager to see her yet he is still unsure of what to say or how to say it rather.

Is confessing his feelings worth the try since they will have to part a few moments from now? Would it still make sense? Or is it just a waste of time and effort?

"Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro snaps out of his thoughts as the familiar voice of that special girl hits his ears. He turns his gaze up and finds Momo standing a few feet in front of him. "Y-You..."

"What are you doing here?" Momo asks softly, without the cheerfulness on her voice. A cool wind blows around, rustling the leaves of the trees and blowing off their hairs.

"I..." Toshiro tries to speak but the questions of uncertainties he had earlier echoes in his head making him close his mouth and hides his face in the shadows of his hair. "...I have to-"

**.**

**...V...**

"-leave." Ichigo has his eyes cast down, hiding his face in the shadows as he feels the breaking of his voice. "I h-have to leave, Rukia. That's the only way to save you."

"W-What are you talking about? How-I mean why?" Rukia is getting confused and annoyed at the same time. She gives him a questioning glare but Ichigo can't find the words to explain it to her. She calls his name again, placing her hand on his chest. And realization hits her the moment she feels the erratic beating of his heart against her palm. "Ichigo, don't tell me..."

_'We, immortals live under a same rule...An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth.'_

Rukia's eyes widen. "You will sacrifice yourself, won't you? You'll give your life in exchange to mine?!"

Ichigo is not surprise that Rukia figures that out just by feeling the beat of his heart. She has that power to read him, no words applied. "Rukia-"

"No!" The girl snaps, backing away from him.

"But it's the only way to save you."

"Then I don't want to be saved!" Rukia growls angrily. "If saving me will cause your life then please, I...I d-don't want you to die." The tears that she's holding on finally fall down her face. Pain stabs through her but Ichigo is suddenly there, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in another comforting embrace and muffling her cries against his chest. Rukia pounds her fist on his chest once, telling him how big an idiot he is before clutching on his shirt and continue crying. Ichigo is not sure which is more painful...letting her go or seeing her beg not to let her go. In the end, he still chooses to let her go...and save her.

"I'm not going to die," Ichigo says, his voice a deep rumble against her hair.

"But y-you-"

"Ssh. Listen..." he says, rubbing her back soothingly. "You're illness was caused by a venom. It ruined your sight and will eventually take all of your senses. But Urahara-san found a way to take that venom out. I can take it out but in exchange, I will lose something, my powers and my existence in everyone's memories... But I won't die, I swear."

"Then why don't we make something that will help us remember, l-like a letter or something!" Rukia suggest, desperation is in her voice.

"I'm sorry but it won't work. Urahara-san said that after I gave you the cure, everything that came from me will also vanished...our rings, our pictures, all of the stuffs that I'm associated with will..." Ichigo finishes his sentence with a sigh.

Rukia squeezes her eyes tight again as another batch of tears cascades down her face, soaking Ichigo's shirt. She doesn't care if no one agrees with her but she thinks it is plain stupid and unfair. Knowing that he won't die is one thing but losing their memory of each other is just as heartbreaking as the former.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whimpers, wrapping her arms around his waist, returning his embrace.

"Ssh...stop crying, baby. Everything's going to be alright."

"But I don't want you to go."

Ichigo rubs her back for some moments before holding her by the shoulders in arm's length. "Rukia, I know I had broken so many promises to you. And I'm not in the position to make another but this time, know that I will keep this promise, this vow to the depths of my heart and soul." He stares into her eyes, smoothing her hair away from her tear stained face. "We will find each other again. I will defy fate if I have to. My vows to you may vanish from my head but they will be kept in my heart. I swear to my soul."

For a moment there, Rukia feels her sight has come back as she can clearly see Ichigo's determined face and the resolve shining in his eyes. He is staring right back at her. And that's when she realizes how he is like the sun. He is her blazing sun that keeps her warm and protected even if darkness surrounds her.

Ichigo cups a side of her face, wiping her tears with his thumb. "We will be alright. Trust me. You are mine and I am yours. And that will stay forever."

Rukia's heart melts at his words. She leans against the warmth of his palm before giving him a little yet grateful smile. "I won't thank you for this...idiot," she declares.

With tears on his own face, Ichigo returns her smile and says, "Sure."

**.**

**...V...**

"You're leaving?" Momo asks after remaining stiff and speechless for a moment. She then takes in a deep breath and finally grins back at Toshiro. "Is that for good?"

Toshiro nods. "Kurosaki, he decided to give the cure. He's probably with Rukia-san right now."

"Oh." Momo swallows a lump forming on her throat, bowing her head slighty to hide the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes. She bites the inside of her cheeks as her body trembles. A few moments from now, she will lose her best friend, their memories together and everything they had shared. She never thought that their friendship will end up like this. And Shiro-chan and the others, after this, they will become strangers again. "So..." Momo whispers. "I guess this is really goodbye."

Toshiro tries to say something, but Momo suddenly jumps as if she remembers something.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Mom asked me to buy something at the grocery! I should probably go, she's waiting for me!" Momo scratches her head, smiling sheepishly. She turns around, ready to go but pauses to wave back at Toshiro.

"Ne, Goodluck to you, Shiro-chan! Jane!" And then she walks off leaving the silver haired guy behind.

"Matte!" Toshiro calls out but Momo ignores him. Instead she starts walking faster. "O-Oi!" Momo pushes his voice out of her head and starts speed walking. "Hey! Stop!" By now she's jogging, increasing her speed so she's actually running until...

Bam!

Her face bumps into a signboard on the sidewalk. "Aww..." Momo groans, cupping her nose. In an instant, Toshiro appears in front of her.

"I was telling you to stop but you won't listen. Tsh. Are you alright?" he asks, peeking down at her hunched form. "Hey..." He grabs her shoulder when she doesn't answer and gently straigthens her up. But what he sees makes his eyes wide and his heart sinks.

A river of tears is streaming down Momo's face while her hand is shaking and still covering her mouth and nose. She is trying to control her cries until Toshiro roughly pulls her in for a tight embrace, that's when she lets it out. Momo wails out loud but this time Toshiro could care less if she breaks his ear drums or if they're being stared at because right now, she is the only one that matters to him.

"I will miss you," he whispers, making Momo cry even harder.

.

**.**

**...V...**

Ichigo removes the pink scarf around Rukia's neck and lets it fall on the grass with a gentle heap. He then starts working on the upper buttons of her coat, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead as he does so, causing Rukia to close her eyes and savour the moment. With each button undone, Ichigo's lips move to kiss a part of her face-hoping that he can imprint his lips on her skin or her skin on his lips.

"Will it hurt?" Rukia whispers as his hand pushes a side of her collar down-his cold palm making contact with her neck.

"I won't hurt you," Ichigo responds, grazing his lips lightly against hers, making their breaths hitch. His words seem ironic since he is hurting her as it is. But Ichigo still tries to take away the pain in their hearts by leaving everlasting warmth through his kisses and touch.

Rukia tilts her head up as Ichigo buries his nose on her neck. The smell of her deliciously warm blood makes his hair rise in raw hunger and desire. Ichigo can't help but lick her skin and drown himself by her unique scent. "Ichigo..." she moans. "I will miss you." That causes Ichigo to stop his ministration and look back at her. Fresh new tears staining her flushed cheeks but she still has a smile on her face. "I love you...only you."

Beads of tears fall down from Ichigo's eyes. All of the emotions inside him become so overwhelming, he can't hold it anymore. And before either of them can say another word, Ichigo cups the back of Rukia's head and smashes their lips in a breathtaking kiss.

The couple heaves in a deep breath as their lips crash upon one another; the heat quickly enveloping both of their bodies.

Rukia digs her nails on Ichigo's scalp, fisting his hair on her hands. She is becoming breathless but she can't seem to pull away from their blissful kiss. She should've felt relieved, knowing that Ichigo came to cure her. But the agitation, the restlessness, and the sense that he will have to sacrifice himself for her and only her sake...all of that are already haunting her.

Ichigo wounds his fingers on Rukia's hair, wrapping his free arm around her waist to pull her tighter against him; her small body fitting perfectly with his. He leans further to kiss her deeper and tasting her essence as much as he could. If only he could stop the time right here, right now. He doesn't want to lose her...not now, not ever. How will he keep up with the speed of the wold if she's not in it anymore? She's the only woman next to his heart. She's his mate, his favourite student, his best friend, his wife, his light, his only love...his everything.

He loves her...he loves her so much!

"Rukia..." he says against her lips. He tastes the salty tears that cascades down their faces causing him to kiss her deeper.

The hunger in their lips is shattering them both, making them relieve the past and long for a promising future; their tongues dancing and lapping at each other. Their moans filling up their ears, revelling the sound of the rushing water falls and night birds. They're kissing each other like it is their last.

And sadly, it is their last kiss indeed.

_**'Do it!'** _A voice screams in Ichigo's head eliciting a protesting moan from Ichigo's throat. **_'Do it Ichigo, before it's too late!'_**

The voice keeps screaming but the stubborn part in Ichigo kicks in. Instead of letting go of Rukia's lips, Ichigo kisses Rukia with an urgency that demands more, sending desire singing through her veins. And as her body heat soars, so is the scent of her blood.

Her blood...thick warm liquid of her delicious crimson blood. The thought finally stirs the vampire in him.

"Uurrrgggh..." Ichigo groans as his lips start to move savagely, Rukia can barely keep up with his kiss. His skin becomes incredibly hot; it feels like he's burning. His breathing becomes ragged and frantic. His irises turning blood shot red against his close eyelids. And his fingernails start growing into long pointed claws digging on her skin.

**_'Do it, Ichigo!'_**

**_'DO IT!'_**

Ichigo rips his mouth from her, growling madly towards the heaven as his transformation takes on its full form.

Rukia opens her eyes and in that moment her sight miraculously returns as she is able to watch in slow like motion how Ichigo tilts his head back, his bloodshot eyes and sharp canine teeth shining against the moonlight, before turning down upon her and finally...

_'I'll see you again... Ichigo.'_

* * *

><p>Yoruichi smiles at Urahara. Renji holds Rangiku's hand. Shinji pats Hiyori whose head is lying on Nanao's shoulder. Ikakku places an arm over his buddy, Yumichika's shoulder while Hisagi leans against him. And lastly, Toshiro pulls away from Momo's embrace only to lean his face forward, his lips are an inch away from Momo's lips until...<p>

* * *

><p>The vampire's fangs dig deeply on the young girl's flesh.<p>

* * *

><p>...everything fades to white.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...V...**

**~7 years later~**

White clouds blanket the sky as the sun slowly rises up. A bright ray of sunlight escapes through a thin gaps in the clouds, shooting to an open window and hitting directly at a closed eyelids of a sleeping man.

KRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!

The shrill cry of the alarm echoes throughout the room causing the man to jerk, roll and fall from his bed down at the hard floor.

Thud!

"Oww..." The guy groans, ruffling his thick orange hair to feel a lump on the back of his head. Why do this happen so often every morning? He doesn't know. All he knows is that as soon as his alarm goes off, he always rolls around the bed and reach for something to cuddle. And that's the reason why he always falls off the bed. There's nothing to cuddle.

The guy sighs. He should start finding a way to stop this 'cuddling-an-empty-space-habit' of him. He doesn't even know why he had such kind of habit since he has been living alone all his life. He's not slept with someone either! That is if his memories serve him right.

Right?

"Urgh..." The guy shakes his messy thoughts away and decides to get ready for the day. After all, he has a hella load of an enthusiastic life ahead of him!

**.**

**.**

.

"I-CHIIII-GOOOOO!" A brown haired guy screams, running towards the school gate as soon as he sees his orange haired friend.

"Yo." Ichigo greets, grabbing the brunette into a headlock before slamming them both on the floor.

"O...ha-you..." The guy mumbles dizzily with birds swirling around his head. Ichigo gets up, dusting himself casually before looking down at his 'new' friend. "What's up...Keigo?"

**.**

"Let's go K.U! Let's go!"

Karakura University is up and loud early that morning as the students start coming inside the school grounds, filling in the corridors with chats and laughter, preparing for their classes. A squad of girls are practicing their cheers, filling the atmosphere with chants and songs that boosts everyone's spirit.

"Senna!" A maroon haired soccer player calls out, waving out to his girlfriend who is a member of the pep squad team.

"Ashido-kun!" Said girlfriend jumps, blowing out a kiss and mouthing an 'I love you' to which the guy responds with a wink.

"Prrrrrrrttt!" A loud whistles blows the athlete's ears away as their bald coach, Madarame Ikakku, comes in the field to join their practice. "Hora! Keep moving you asswipes and give me 50 laps!"

"Ah!" Ashido and his teammates rush into two lines and starts jogging their way around the field.

.

"Hm?" A raven haired man frowns at the dust that goes his way courtesy of the soccer team that jogs pass him. He closes his magazines and stands from the bench he is sitting in. "Boys are smelly," he says, dusting his feathery hair delicately before walking away from the field. "Good morning, Nanao-sensei. Isn't this a beautiful day?"

"Good morning, Yumichika-kun. I hope so, yes." A raven haired female greets back, adjusting her glasses as she continues on her way towards her first class of the day. She rounds a corner and continues to greet back students and teachers alike until she reaches her classroom. Heaving in a deep calming breath, Nanao gently slides the door open. And as usual, a ball of crumpled paper flies before her eyes as a bunch of overly hyper college students laugh, fight, shout and throw things around her classroom.

Oh the things a teacher have to endure.

"Take that you fat stinky pig!" A girl with yellow hair tied in two high ponytails yell, throwing a book at her sometimes buddy sometimes mortal enemy named Hirako Shinji.

"You're the fat one here, Hiyori!" Shinji shouts back, throwing a handful of chalkdust back at the girl. The dust explodes around the room causing the students to cough, scream and get even more chaotic.

"Urgh..." Nanao's brow twitch frantically. This will be another looooong day.

**.**

Meanwhile outside Nanao's classroom...

"Yodolay hey hey! It is a happy day. Yodoloo hoo hoo. All because of you!" The eyes of several male students twinkle, shine and sparkle as an auburn haired teacher with busts to die for walks through the corridor. The said teacher smiles broadly, marching to her own song while totally oblivious to the admiring gazes that every male student casts her way.

"Ohayou Ishida-sensei~" a group of boys chime in, their eyes turning into hearts as the teacher walks pass them.

"Oh! Ohayou minna!" Orihime Ishida turns around, not stopping on her tracks as she walks backwards. "Always remember, make this day a happy day. Okay?"

"But sensei-" A worried boy calls out, seeing that the female teacher is heading backwards towards the stairs.

"No buts, young man. Just a happy day!" She finishes her sentence the same time she runs out of floor to walk on to. And, you know what happens next.

Whoop. Wheep. Crash. Thud!

Everyone rushes towards the stairs and founds the auburn haired teacher bent down the floor, eyes swirling but still smiling and singing, "Today...is still...a happy day. Yodolay...hey...hey..."

Everyone sweat drops.

A silver haired student lets out an exasperated sigh, stepping out from the crowd and saying, "I'll take her to the infirmary."

"Oh~ Hitsugaya-kun is such a gentleman~" a group of girls cooed, sighing dreamily like love-sick puppies as Hitsugaya Toshiro takes the dizzy teacher to the infirmary.

.

'School Clinic'

"Welcome!" Toshiro blinks as the clinic door swings open before he can even knock on it. "Oh Orihime-sensei. A regular patient. She falls on the stairs again?" A female doctor with short blonde hair and a braid on the side says.

"Uh hai."

"Muo. I'll be on a meeting upstairs so I'll have my new nurse attend to you, okay? Ja ne!"

Toshiro nods, placing the teacher down the clinic bed. As soon as he turns around, his amber eyes meet chocolate brown ones.

"Hello. I'm Hinamori Momo, the new school nurse." Toshiro is star struck for a moment. But when he hears her giggle and make fun of his shock state, he quickly frowns at her. "Doctor Isane told me your name is Toshiro."

"We're not friends so that's Hitsugaya to you."

"Oh how about Shiro-chan? I like it better." Momo says, ignoring the guy's earlier comment. Toshiro groans under his breath, noting how annoying the girl gets by the minute. "Ne, Shiro-chan...do you believe in love at first sight?"

"What?" A vein pops in Toshiro's head. He controls his temper and prepares to leave instead. But before he can reach the doorknob, the bubbly nurse pops in front of him again and asks, "How about in second sight?"

Toshiro should've feel annoyed but to his surprise, a smirk curves on his lips as something tells him that he just find his perfect match.

.

While most of the students occupy their classrooms, others still loiter around the school grounds. Some girls are flirting with the boys while others are running around, dashing inside their respective buildings not wanting to be late.

"Oof!" A guy bumps Ichigo from behind. "Sorry men, running late!" The guy says, looking over his shoulder as he continues to jog his way ahead while trying to finish tying up his red hair.

"No problem," Ichigo says. The red haired guy smirks appreciatively back at him before meeting with his strawberry blonde girlfriend standing at the school lobby.

"Hey!" Keigo who just recovers from that body slam, pops beside him. "Have you heard about the new professor coming today?" he asks, grinning dreamily.

"No. Not interested." Ichigo tucks his hands on his jeans and continues walking.

"Now don't be like that man. She's a modern woman, finished a degree in the US and a sexy professor from Tokyo High. She has a very good profile. And I'm sure you'll be interested once you know her curves and vital statistics!" Ichigo frowns as Keigo wiggles his brows at him.

"Who's vital statistics are you talking about, Keigo?" A female's voice comes from behind them.

"Chi-Chizuru-chan!" Keigo stiffens, turning nervously at his girlfriend. But before he can explain, Chizuru grabs his neck and strangles him, a string of not so beautiful words spewing from her lips. Ichigo blinks at the couple. He'll take that as his cue to leave. But Keigo wouldn't give up on him. "Ichigo-wait! You should atleast know her name! Waah! Chizuru-babe that hurts!"

"You still dare call me babe while talking about another girl, you dumbass!" By now, Chizuru is pulling on Keigo's arms backwards. Yes, she's actually trying to castrate his every bone.

"Wai-ah! I just want to tell Ichigo that the new professor's name is-"

KRRIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!

The first bell of the day echoes around the whole university, signalling the start of the first class for the day.

.

**3 hours later...**

A hard rectangular eraser bar shoots pass several student's head and hits its target square on the forehead.

Thwack!

"Ow! What the-"

"You're sleeping in my class again, Kurosaki." Professor Uryuu Ishida says, adjusting his glasses back into place.

Ichigo groans and rubs his bruising forehead, glaring at the medical professor in front of him. "Am not sleeping."

"Yes you were, Kurosaki. Don't even let me test you."

Ichigo scowls. "Fine. I'm sleeping but that's because your class is boring."

Everyone gasps while Uryuu-Sensei lets out a calming breath and points at the door. "In the corridor...now."

Unfazed by his teacher's deadly voice, Ichigo tilts his head into thinking. Somehow this scene familiar, like it had happened before.

Anyway!

Ichigo steps out of the room, one hand scratching the back of his head while the other is tucked inside his pocket.

_'Geez, Ishida-sensei is getting more like a woman on her menopausal period. I mean seriously, I thought he'd become a less tight after marrying the bubbly Orihime-sensei. But he still so worked up on teaching us the simpler term for a particular congenital contraction? It's not as if I'll use it everyday.'_ Yawning, Ichigo walks towards the corridor window and leans against it. He takes in a deep breath, letting the cold morning wind to kiss his skin before looking up the sky. _'Hmm...gray clouds are coming but it won't rain. I'm sure of it.'_ Resting an elbow on the sill, Ichigo places his chin on his palm and continues to watch the clouds. _'I'm not an astrologist but believe those dark clouds will disappear. Why did I say that?' _ Ichigo huffs, smiling at the rabbit shaped cloud. _'I don't really know. Guess that's just what my instincts says. It will not rain today...'cause the sun will come out. Yes, I can feel the sunshine returning any moment now.'_

"Excuse me?"

Ichigo snaps out of his muse and turns over his shoulder as a voice appears behind him. The bored expression on his face quickly fades as he finds himself staring into a deep shade of blue-violet eyes.

Those eyes...

For a moment there, Ichigo loses his voice. But he mentally shakes his head and regains his composure by clearing his throat loudly. "Ye-Yes?"

"I just like to ask if you happen to know where the principal's office is. Can you tell me where it is?" The girl says and Ichigo immediately feels the pride and arrogance in her tone.

His scowl returns, making a quick scrutiny at the girl before him. Petite, fair skinned, raven haired, short and big eyes-those are things that he instantly notices about her. And by the way she stands and holds her head up high; Ichigo deduces that she's some arrogant rich brat wìth some arrogant rich Dad. "Why?" Ichigo asks sternly.

"I believe that my reasons in finding the principal's office are none of your business." The girl holds her chin higher, crossing her arms over her modest chest.

"Oh~" Ichigo raises an eyebrow. This girl definitely has some air around her. "Well, highschoolers are not allowed in this building. Sorry."

"What did you say?"

"The highschool department is on the next building. You should go there before the teacher sends you to detention."

"I am not a highschooler." The girl says between gritted teeth.

Ichigo scoffs, leaning against the window sill casually with a sly smile on his female. He's not usually this brash with strangers but somehow, teasing this girl makes him a little...happy. It gives him a nostalgic feeling...like he's been doing this before. "You sure? Cause you look like one to me."

The girl gapes in disbelief. How dare he insult her the fact that he bleached his hair a ridiculous shade of orange! "I told you I'm here to see the principal and-"

"Yeah yeah. I've heard that line before. A female highschool student going to the college building, pretending she's lost when the truth is she cuts class only to meet up with her pedophile college boyfriend."

The girl uncrosses her arms and clenches her fists on her sides. "I. am not. a highschooler! I'm not even a student here."

Ichigo eyes widen in a fake bewilderment. "Then don't tell me...you're the principal's mistress!"

Thwack!

"Ah-ow-ite! Ite!" Ichigo growls in pain, hopping on one foot as he tends to his right leg. Yeah, the girl kicked his shin and she kicked his shin real good. That she did.

"If you know where the principal's office is then tell me. If you don't, then just shut up you jerk!" The girl says, throwing her chin up and her shoulder square before leaving the orange haired student writhing in pain.

"Matte yo." Ichigo calls out, letting go of his leg as the pain slightly subsides. Thankfully, the girl halts on her steps but she still won't face him. "The principal's office is on the fifth floor. The elevator's this way."

The girl lets out a sharp breath before turning around and stomping back Ichigo's way. She lets out a dignified 'Hmp!' as she brushes pass him before muttering a sharp, "Thank you."

"It's Ichigo." The orange haired guy says causing the girl to pause on her tracks. "It's Kurosaki Ichigo...miss?"

Ichigo watches as the girl lets out a calming sigh before slowly turning over her shoulder and says, "Kuchiki Rukia. Just call me Rukia... Rukia-sensei."

.

A ray of sunlight finally makes its way between the thin sheets of clouds, wiping the dullness away and making the world a little warmer and more beautiful.

.

Ichigo is awed for a moment as the sunshine hits the girl's face. He looks up at the bright sun in the sky before turning back at the raven haired professor. _'The sunshine has return.'_

"So...you're the new professor my friend is talking about," Ichigo asks, tucking his hands in his pockets casually.

"I'm the only newly hired professor, yes," Rukia answers. The tension completely vanishes between them.

"Then this means we'll be seeing each other again."

"Does that sound like a good or a bad idea?"

"It depends."

Ichigo smirks causing Rukia to smirk back at him. A warm comfortable silence falls between them as amber stares at violet as their eyes speak of words that only the two of them can understand.

* * *

><p><em>"When the two that share destiny part and reunite beyond the frame of time, the ceased clock will awake and start to tick once again."<em>

_-Kubo Tite_

* * *

><p><strong>HOMEWORK by chOOnyOung17<strong>

**Chapter 28 The End**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was inspired by KT's poem highlighted above. Even if they all lose their connections, their bonds will remain. If people are destined to be with each other then fate will bring them together. And that's what happens to everyone here. I hope you like it!<strong>

**Grow old with you by Adam Sandler (I don't own this song)**

**There it is! The final but not the last chapter for homework! Sniff! Sniff! I can't believe I actually finished this. Oh my 2nd baby!**

**MINNA HONTO NI ARIGATOU! ='D**

**PLEASE WATCH OUT FOR THE (HAPPY) EPILOGUE! All questions will be answered and all reviewers for this chap will be acknowledged there! **

**MINNA, PLEASE REVIEW! OKAY!**

**I LoVe YaH aLL a LoT!**

**cY17**


End file.
